Eleven Years
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: "Casarte antes de los 30 & Tu novio de igual o mayor edad que tú & Tener todo tipo de comodidades… A mis 29 años cumplía con todos los supuestos requisitos para un futuro prometedor. Entonces ¿Qué hacía en la cama con un adolescente?"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:- Casarte antes de los 30 & Tu novio de igual o mayor edad que tú & Tener todo tipo de comodidades… A mis 29 años cumplía con todos los supuestos requisitos para un futuro prometedor. Entonces ¿Qué hacía en la cama con un adolescente?**

**...  
**

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo I  
**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Y?... ¿Ustedes cuándo?

Esa era la pregunta que nos acosaba constantemente a mi novio y a mí. La respuesta seguía siendo la misma: una sonrisa y un "_pronto_". Lástima, que aunque nos tuviera saturados, desde ahora en adelante se repetiría con más frecuencia. Teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano acababa de dar el gran paso y nuestros amigos, Alice y Jasper, lo harían dentro de unos meses más.

- Se les va a ir el tren.- bromeó Emmet como de costumbre

- Tengo 29 años solamente hermanito.- rodé los ojos

- Y yo 34.- secundó Derek. Mi novio.- Y me siento en la plenitud total.- terminó soñadoramente, provocando la risa de todos

- Se casarán cuando sean unos vejetes y quedarán solos. Bella recuerda que puedes tener hijos hasta cierta edad.- Rosalie, mi cuñada. Tenía el mismo sentido del humor de mi hermano

- ¡Por Dios!.- abrí mis ojos exageradamente.- Hablan como si fuéramos unos ancianos decrépitos. Creo que estamos bien así. Y por lo demás, no necesito tener papeles o título para tener hijos.- me encogí de hombros

- Te encuentro toda la razón Bella.- me apoyó Alice.- Nosotros en cambio estamos obligados.- comentó.- Por el trabajo de Jasper

Jasper, era amigo de mi hermano desde que ambos habían entrado al ejército. Luego de eso habían dejado de verse por largos años. Y desde hacía dos, gracias al traslado de Emmet, eran nuevamente _uña y mugre_. Yo había compartido pocas veces con ellos, lo mismo con Rosalie. Que desde hacía un mes era oficialmente mi cuñada, y hoy nos encontrábamos en su nuevo nido de amor, como llamaban a su nueva casa.

- ¿Acaso es un castigo casarte conmigo en pocos meses más?- le preguntó Jasper a su novia, intentando parecer ofendido

- Claro que no cielo.- lo calmó Alice.- Simplemente intenté comparar situaciones

- Ok.- terminaron su fingida pelea con una calurosa demostración de amor

- ¡Busquen un hotel!.- estalló el momento mi hermano

- Y a propósito de buscar.- Rosalie se giró hacia mi.- ¿Ya haz encontrado algún trabajo Bella?

- La verdad es que con lo de la mudanza, he tenido poco tiempo.- expliqué.- Así que en cuanto todo este relativamente en orden. Lo haré

- De eso quería hablarte Bella.- me llamó Jasper.- No sé si sabes, pero mi padre es dueño de una revista bastante importante. Y he hablado con él sobre ti.- puse mayor atención a sus palabras.- Si te interesa, él está dispuesto a ofrecerte una entrevista

- ¡Eso sería magnífico Jasper! ¡Gracias!.- dije sinceramente emocionada

- ¿Y qué debería hacer específicamente?.- indagó Derek a mi lado

- La verdad es que lo desconozco.- respondió Jasper.- Pero…Eres Editora ¿Verdad?

- En realidad ella es Periodista.- se adelantó mi novio

- Si.- lo interrumpí.- Pero me especialicé y trabajé como Editora en una cadena de TV todos estos años en Francia.- indiqué brindándole una no muy grata mirada a Derek, con la intención que se reservara cualquier otro comentario

- Lamentablemente.- susurró, ignorando mi advertencia

Había estudiado Periodismo. Y creo que como cualquier persona, mi mayor deseo era estar delante de una cámara de grabación cuando comencé a estudiar. Sin embargo, al recibirme los anhelos se fueron derrumbando en cierto modo. Y por otro lado, fueron dando giros, respecto a las inclinaciones que iban surgiendo, cada vez que me interiorizaba más en los distintos campos en que se podía ejercer mi profesión.

Luego de una batalla campal, cuando tenía 23 años y hacía poco me había recibido. Charlie y Renée, mis padres. Me habían dado su consentimiento para irme a especializar al extranjero. Dos años había estado perfeccionándome en mi especialidad, y gracias a conocidos de esos dos años, había encontrado mi primer trabajo.

Tres años y medio había trabajado en la _Vilmar Producteur. _Donde me había desempeñado como Editora periodística. Es decir, en lugar de estar delante de una pantalla; había estado siempre detrás de ella. Revisando acuciosamente las informaciones que saldrían a la luz.

- Bien, nos retiramos.- anunció Jasper cerrando su móvil.- Al parecer mi hermanito se ha metido en otro lío.- expresó entre divertido y cansino

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez nuestro querido Eddie?.- preguntó Rose

- No tengo idea. Solo pide un "_SOS_" a través de un mensaje

- ¿Tienes otro hermano?.- inquirí sorprendida.- Estaba convencida que eras hijo único

- Por desgracia, no. Tengo otro hermano menor.- fingió ofuscación.- ¡Ouch!.- se quejó del golpe de Alice

- No seas así. Tu hermano es un amor. Y lo adoras.- lo reprendió.- Sólo es un adolescente. Estoy segura que todos ustedes realizaban sus mismas travesuras a su edad

- Yo al menos, no.- se defendió Derek.- Tuve poco tiempo para aprovechar mi adolescencia

- Yo a su edad ya estaba dentro del Ejercito.- elevó sus palmas Emmet, en señal de defensa

- ¡Vale, vale!.- cortó Rose.- Y estoy segura que Jasper estaba pensando ser sacerdote y también era un ángel.- rodó sus ojos.- Al parecer Eddie es el único adolescente travieso.- finalizó sarcásticamente

**...**

Nos despedimos de Jasper y Alice, luego de intercambiar números telefónicos para informarme sobre la posibilidad de trabajo con su padre. Derek y yo nos despedimos media hora más tarde y regresamos a nuestra casa. Estaba situada en un buen barrio de la ciudad de Houston. La habíamos escogido entre ambos, pero había prevalecido la comodidad en nuestra elección. Pues contábamos con todos los servicios a pocos metros, además de la cercanía con los hogares de mis padres y mi hermano.

- ¿Te presentarás a la entrevista si es que resulta?.- preguntó mi novio, mientras nos desvestíamos para acomodarnos a dormir

- No pierdo nada.- me encogí de hombros. No quería ahondar en el tema, pues sabía que sería discusión asegurada

- No crees que sería bueno comenzar a buscar otros horizontes en tu trabajo.- comentó despreocupadamente

- Derek.- intenté razonar.- He dejado todo en Europa por seguirte acá. Creo que antes de no tener nada, es bueno comenzar por algo

- Lo mismo vienes diciendo desde que te conozco

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas tú?.-

- No.- me rebatió.- La pregunta en rigor es ¿Qué esperas tú en tu vida profesional?.- contraatacó

- Espero desempeñarme de la mejor forma en el trabajo que encuentre.- dije segura

- No tenemos las mismas aspiraciones Bella.- comenzaba la misma discusión de siempre

- Derek. Hemos tenido esta misma conversación muchas veces. No puedes comparar tú trabajo con el mío. Tú te puedes desempeñar como abogado en forma independiente si así lo quieres. Yo debo disputar un cargo con cientos de otros profesionales día a día.

- No tienes confianza en ti. Podrías hacer mucho más que estar a la sombra de otros

- Me gusta lo que hago Derek.- determiné.- Y aunque tu no lo veas. Siento que aunque esté a la sombra de los demás, como tú dices. Mi trabajo es mucho más remunerador que los que muestran su rostro

Tomé las cobijas y las subí hasta mi barbilla. Pocas veces habíamos tenido discusiones en nuestros cuatro años de noviazgo, pero éste tema, se convertía en uno recurrente cada vez que se hacía alusión a mi profesión. Yo me sentí bien realizando mi labor de Editora, pero me afligía que él no valorara lo que hacía o al menos eso sentía yo.

Sentí un largo suspiro por su parte. La cama se hundió hacia su lado y de pronto, unos fuertes brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. No me giré y mantuve mi posición rígida. Acurrucó su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello y depositó un casto beso allí

- No estés molesta.- susurró.- Y no quiero que pienses que desvaloro tu trabajo. Es sólo que me gustaría que tuvieras más aspiraciones.

No contesté, estaba realmente molesta y sabía que si pronunciaba una sola palabra, como era costumbre en mí…lloraría como niña pequeña. Cosa que me pasaba frecuentemente cuando una situación me frustraba

- Buenas noches amor.- me dio otro beso y se volteó hacia su lado de la cama

Me quedé allí por varios minutos. De a poco fui rodando en mi propio lugar, hasta observar directamente la ancha espalda de mi novio. Unos minutos más tarde, como pasaba siempre. Él se giró hasta quedar frente a mí. Estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla. No lo pensé dos veces y cuando abrió sus brazos hacia mí, se lancé como si de mi salvavidas se tratara y me ovillé pegada a su pecho.

- Lo siento bebé.- murmuró contra el tope de mi cabeza

- Yo también siento ponerme idiota.- su pecho vibró ante su risa con mis declaraciones

- No eres idiota. Eres la mujer que amo y a la que apoyaré en todo lo que se proponga.- levantó mi barbilla y juntó nuestros labios en un suave beso

- Te amo.- murmuré contra sus labios

- Yo también preciosa. Mi bebé hermosa.- acotó cuando sus brazos me apresaron más contra él

- No me digas bebé.- me quejé.- Recuerda que Emmet me trató de vieja.- dije enfurruñada

- Entonces yo soy un viejo depravado.- acompañó mis palabras estúpidas

- Claro que no.- le pegué suave en su pecho.- Eres mucho más que un adolescente

- ¿Así?.- sentí su risa nuevamente.- ¿Y en qué sería mucho más que un adolescente?.- juntó suavemente sus caderas con las mías. Decidí jugarle una broma

- No creas que me refiero a tu amiguito de allí abajo.- apunté hacia su bajo vientre.- Estoy hablando de tus artes culinarios, de tu independencia, de…- su abrupto levantarse terminó de lleno con mi humorada

- Ya verás. Pequeña bebé.- amenazó y se lanzó a arremeter con sus manos en mi vientre y cuello. Mis risas histéricas ante sus cosquillas no se hicieron esperar.

**…**

El sonido de la alarma me hizo removerme incómoda en la cama. Sentí cuando Derek lo apagó y se sentó en la cama, sentí un gruñido y podía imaginármelo estirándo sus brazos a lo que más daban. La cama se hundió a la altura de mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo girase uno centímetros hacia él

- Buenos días mi amor. Sigue descansando.- susurró como todos los días para luego retirarse a la ducha

Giré sobre mi espalda totalmente y sonreí cuando lo escuchaba canturrear una canción mientras disponía todo los utensilios para el baño. Lo escuché maldecir un par de veces y luego contar en voz alta hasta tres para luego sentir el grito ahogado que profería al entrar en contacto con el chorro de agua helada.

Me incorporé en la cama con la sonrisa en mis labios. Lo conocía tan bien, que antes de que sus movimientos se ejecutaran, ya sabía sincronizadamente lo que haría. Caminé restregando mis ojos hacia la cocina. Preparé el desayuno y me senté a esperar que asomara por la puerta desatando la misma batalla de siempre con el nudo de su corbata.

Tres, dos y uno. Y ahí estaba tal como lo esperaba

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- pregunté divertida al verlo fruncir sus labios y suspirar en derrota

- Estoy seguro que en mi otra vida fui mujer y zurda. No logro entrar en coordinación con estas cosas.- dejó caer la corbata sobre su camisa

Me acerqué y con sutileza y sobre todo, paciencia. Comencé a anudarla. En menos de un suspiro estuvo perfecta en su impecable camisa blanca.

- Deberíamos probar intercambiar papeles.- propuse divertida.- Quizás descubras que tus mejores amigos son los tacones.- pincho mi estómago con su dedo, haciéndome saltar

- Muy graciosa

Lo acompañé mientras tomaba su desayuno. Para despedirlo antes de su primer día de trabajo. Si alguien nos observara, estoy segura que no cabrían dudas que parecíamos un matrimonio. Y aunque no lo éramos y nuestra respuesta fuera escuetamente pronto. Algo me decía que no estábamos muy lejos de concretar esos planes.

**…**

- ¿Cuándo tú y Derek comenzarán a imitar a Emmet y Rosalie?

Bufé ante la nueva ronda de preguntas apremiantes de mi madre. Mi padre era otra cosa, podría apostar mi vida que si por él fuera, yo seguiría con mi estado civil de soltera para toda la vida. Seguía totalmente concentrada en mi plato de comida. Me estaba comenzando a preguntar, si en realidad había estado conciente al considerar la invitación de mi madre a almorzar

- Bella. Tienes 29 años ¿Acaso piensas vivir en concubinato durante toda tu vida?

- No creo que eso sea un delito.- un carraspeo por parte de mi padre me hizo voltear a verlo. Su cara me denotó que quizás estaba a punto de pasar a mis listas negras

- Conito.- llamó nervioso

Me erguí en mi asiento al escuchar ese apodo. Mi padre, tenía una enfermiza manía de usar aquellos sobrenombres que me brindaba de niña, para plantear algún punto de vista que surtiría algún tipo de reacción adversa de mi parte. Mi madre, con un muy poco disimulado asentimiento de cabeza, le dio el valor de seguir adelante

- ¿Eres tú o es Derek quien no quiere casarse?.-

- Dejemos algo en claro.- hablé fuerte.- Que no hayamos hablado de matrimonio con los demás, no quiere decir que alguno de los dos tenga poco menos un tipo de alergia a él. Y tampoco se puede inferir que no hayamos tocado el tema en nuestra intimidad.

Mi madre abrió los ojos casi al tope de sus órbitas y mi padre se removió incomodo en su silla. Al parecer había entendido o malentendido mejor dicho, la mención de "_intimidad_". Iba a intervenir nuevamente, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me puse de pié rápidamente y me dirigí a la sala, donde pude dar con él

- ¿Bueno?.-

- ¿Bella? Habla Jasper

- Hola Jasper. Cuéntame.- me senté en el sofá y vi de soslayo hacia el comedor. Donde mi madre y mi padre cotilleaban como un par de cotorras en susurros

- Bella. Recuerdas que te hablé de mi padre. Mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo a las 8 de la mañana

- ¿En serio?.- escuché un _ajá _del otro lado.- ¡Oh. Jasper! ¡Te lo agradezco demasiado!

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Sólo esforzarte por adjudicarte el puesto. Aunque estoy seguro que será así

- Yo también lo espero

Tomé nota de la dirección que me apuntó y nos despedimos. Estaba que no cabía más de felicidad. Me despedí de mis padres y me encaminé a _The Gallery_, el centro comercial. Recorrí variadas tiendas para encontrar lo que buscaba. Al final, me decidí por una falda tubo negra, y una chaqueta manga 3/4 con detalle en la costura de la manga, cuello smoking plano con rulé en los bordes de tono rojo, blusa negra de seda cuello _V _y sin mangas, y tacones de charol negros.

**...**

Llegué a casa alrededor de las 7 de la tarde. No había notado la forma en que se me había ido el día. Como era rutinario, mi elegante atuendo fue reemplazado por la trivial polera y el pantalón de chandal. El ruido del cerrojo de la puerta, me informó que mi guapo novio estaba de regreso.

- Hola amor.- saludé desde la cocina. Un minuto mas tarde, un cansado hombre entraba a la cocina

- Hola preciosa.- me saludó con un beso y se desparramó en la silla contigua

- ¿Día agotador?.- dejé todo de lado y me dirigí hacia él para masajear sus hombros

- ¡Uf! Al parecer ya entendí por qué me enviaron acá.- cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás.- Mis queridos colegas tienen un nido de pájaros en la oficina. Ni siquiera están seguros de haber resuelto algunos casos

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?.- inquirí realmente anonadada

- Ni yo lo sé amor. Pero no quiero hablar de mi trabajo.- cortó el tema. Derek pocas veces traía sus problemas laborales a casa.- ¿Qué tal el almuerzo con tus padres?

- No sé si mejor o peor que tu día.- gemí y el rió.- Creo que sabrás cual fue el tema central nuevamente

- ¿Nuestro matrimonio?.- preguntó burlesco.- Al parecer todo el mundo está mas apresurado que los mismos protagonistas.

- Opino lo mismo.- de pronto se levantó de su asiento y quedó frente a mi. Serio.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- consulté arrugando mi frente por su cambio de actitud

- Mi amor.- tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él.- ¿No haz pensado que quizás podríamos comenzar a pensarlo seriamente?

- Derek. No quiero que tomemos decisiones basadas en las opiniones de los demás.- argumenté.- Y tampoco me gustaría que nos apresuráramos por presiones externas. Quiero que lo hagamos cuando tu y yo realmente estemos seguros de dar ese paso

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.- me apoyó.- Pero si me preguntas mi opinión. Yo estoy seguro que tu eres la mujer que quiero para compartir el resto de mi vida. Además ya tengo 34 años y no pienso comenzar una caza a esta edad.- golpee su pecho y rió besando mi frente

- ¿Acaso te estás auto convenciendo que nos dejará en tren*? Por favor amor, en estos tiempos la gente cada vez se casa mas tarde

- Pero respóndeme una cosa.- pidió. Asentí.- ¿Haz siquiera albergado la posibilidad de casarnos en un futuro próximo?

- Cuando dices un futuro próximo ¿A cuanto tiempo nos estamos refiriendo exactamente?.- entrecerré mis ojos hacia él

- Creo que un tiempo razonable serían unos seis meses.- realizó un gesto de restar importancia.- ¿Qué opinas?

- Espera.- puse la palma de mi mano hacia él.- ¿Acaso estás tú Derek Jones, pidiéndome matrimonio?.- sonrió nervioso

- Te amo y te deseo siempre. No concibo despertar una mañana y no tenerte a mi lado, así mismo llegar a casa y no encontrarte cocinando o simplemente durmiendo o esperándome.- dijo serio.- Me visualizo con una familia grande y eres tú la que lleva mi semilla en su interior. Me veo contigo yendo a la primera ecografía, acompañándote en los malestares mañaneros, sonriendo ante la primera patadita.- tocó mi vientre plano como si allí hubiera alguien.- El parto, los trasnoches, los primeros dientes, el primer día de colegio. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi descendencia, lo visualizo junto a ti amor. No podría con nadie más

A esta altura me aferraba a sus fuertes hombros como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y mis lágrimas de emoción surcaban mi rostro hasta la comisura de mis labios, que se encontraban enmarcadas por una amplia sonrisa

- Yo también deseo lo mismo amor.- logré decir entre la emoción y el nudo de mi garganta

- Espérame.- pidió. Y salió fugaz de la cocina

Me quedé allí de pié observando fijamente por donde había salido. Tenía la sospecha de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos y me pregunte cómo no lo había notado antes. Mis conjeturas quedaron resueltas y reafirmadas, cuando Derek entró nuevamente en la habitación con una sonrisa coqueta y sosteniendo en sus manos una caja pequeña de terciopelo. Llegó a mi lado y no pude evitar reirme cuando puso su rodilla en el piso y elevó sus brazos hacia mí, abriendo el diminuto cofre.

- Isabella Swan. Aceptarías tú ser mi amiga, compañera, amante y esposa ¿Para el resto de nuestras vidas?

Ni siquiera me recordé de pronunciar las palabras. Salté hacia él, haciéndonos rodar por el piso de mármol. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y repartí besos por todos los lugares posibles. Mientras él no paraba de reír por mi actitud

- ¡Ey!.- se quejó.- Tendrías que haber seguido mi formalidad y decir acepto.

- ¿Acaso te queda alguna duda que acepto ser todo lo que me haz propuesto?

- No, pero hubiera esperado un poco más de seriedad.- dijo con fingido enojo

- Acepto.- declaré hincándome a su lado.- Quiero ser tu mujer, amiga, compañera, amante, esposa y madre de todos los hijos que podamos tener

Se hincó a mi lado y tomando mi mano con toda delicadeza, la llevó a sus labios depositando un tierno beso sobre el dedo donde segundos más tarde, estaba siendo adornado por un precioso anillo de oro blanco con cortes de diamante.

- Es precioso mi amor.- tomé su cara y la atraje nuevamente hacia mí.- ¿Desde cuando lo tenías que no me había dado cuenta?

- ¿La verdad?.- preguntó sonriendo. Asentí aun observando la belleza en mi mano.- Hace más de medio año.- abrí mi boca en sorpresa, más no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.- Lo sé, es mucho tiempo. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- añadió

- La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace más de cuatro años.- le recordé.

- Si.- concordó conmigo.- Y aunque me haya costado trabajo conquistarte, sabía que lo haría. Eres todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera a su lado Bella

No hicieron falta más palabras. Ya todo estaba dicho y expresado verbalmente. De un momento a otro fueron nuestros cuerpos los que se encargaron de hablar. Hicimos el amor con tiempo, sin premuras. Nuestra unión corporal, jamás fue tan subliminal como aquellas que compartimos. No sólo fue en cuerpo, fue en alma, fue unión total. Los ojos suyos, nunca dejaron la conexión con los míos mientras todo él se abría paso en mí. Y yo lo recibía sin inhibiciones y temores. Estaba donde quería estar, lo amaba y estaba segura del paso que acabábamos de dar. Sería para toda la vida, toda…

**…**

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo mi amor.- musitó sobre mil labios mi prometido

Sonreí al pensarlo, ahora ya no era mi novio solamente. Desde la noche anterior teníamos asignados nuevos títulos. Nos despedimos en la entrada del edificio donde tendría lugar mi entrevista de trabajo. Arreglé mi ropa por cuarta vez, mientras subía por el ascensor. Pasé mis dedos sobre la cola de caballo elaborada que llevaba y ajusté mis lentes. No era que tuviera problemas de visión; pero me daba un toque más profesional y maduro. El timbre del ascensor sonó, indicándome que habíamos llegado al piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y respirando hondo, me colé por los pasillos de la planta. Ubiqué prontamente la puerta señalada como la del padre de Jasper y dueño de la revista. Me acerqué a la secretaria y me presenté

- Buenos días. Soy Isabella Swan.- sonreí amable.- Vengo a una entrevista privada con el Señor Cullen

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Bella?.- me sorprendí que me llamara así, pero supuse que Jasper tenía que ver

- Si. Soy yo.- asentí

- Está ocupado en este momento, pero te atenderá enseguida. Puedes tomar asiento

Me senté en el lugar que ella había indicado y comenzamos una charla amena. Su nombre era Jessica y trabajaba para el padre de Jasper hacía bastantes años ya. Me contó un poco sobre el funcionamiento de todo y los lineamientos de la revista en sí. Fue grato saber que ésta no estaba sólo dirigida a un público específico; sino que abarcaba espacios para toda la familia. Por lo tanto, era un abanico bastante amplio de posibilidades para desempeñarse. Además que me comentaba también que las editoras iban rotando cada cierto tiempo, para así adquirir una experiencia más amplia en las diversas secciones que trabajaba.

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro, dejando ver un hombre bastante guapo a pesar de sus años. Jessica me indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que era el Señor Cullen. Su secretaria se acercó y le comentó algo, a lo que él se giró hacia mi y me indicó que siguiera a su oficina

- ¿Eres Isabella Swan?.- asentí.- Mucho gusto.- extendió su mano hacia mí

- El gusto es mío Señor Cullen.-

- ¡Oh. No! Carlisle solamente. Por favor.- pidió.- Jasper me habló de ti. Busqué referencias tuyas ¡Espero no te moleste!.- se excusó inmediatamente

- Por supuesto que no Carlisle.- entendí.- Está en todo su derecho. Además ni siquiera contaba con mi Currículum

- Y tampoco lo necesito.- zanjó.- Las personas con las que he hablado me han dicho solo elogios para ti.- sonrió de forma cálida

- También tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ellos.- admití felizmente.- Aprendí mucho profesionalmente, y en el ámbito personal también me reforzaron demasiado

- Bueno. Pues te puedo contar que considero mi personal y ambiente, de igual manera acogedor. Así que no creo que te sientas muy diferente de tu otro trabajo

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez ¿Acaso…estaba contratada? Carlisle me miró sonriente y asintió, como su pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estoy contratada?.- susurré perpleja

- ¿Debería acaso reconsiderar mi postura?.- preguntó jocoso

- ¡No!.- dije rápidamente y de forma un tanto efusiva.- Quiero decir. No haré nada que pueda hacer reconsiderar su decisión. Estará orgulloso de mi trabajo

- No lo dudo Isabella. No lo dudo.- apoyó

Pasamos el resto de hora hablando sobre el trabajo. Del mismo modo conversamos de la familia, ya que él conocía a mi hermano Emmet y mi cuñada. Estuvo dándome indicaciones que corroboraron y ampliaron el marco de referencia que me había dado Jessica.

- Isabella. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.- asentí.- Por lo que entiendo te haz desempeñado básicamente como editora ¿Estoy en lo cierto o errado?

- Es así.- confirmé.- Dentro de la cadena donde trabajaba. Me desempeñé como editora todo el tiempo que pertenecí a ella

- Bien ¿Te sientes cómoda ahí o te atreverías a incursionar en el área de reportajes? Es decir, estar _in situ_ de la situación.- quedé perpleja por su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, aunque me gustara estar _tras bambalinas_ como se decía. De igual manera ambicionaba explayar mi experiencia

- Creo que me siento capacitada para tomar otros desafíos. Y confío en mí que lo haré de la mejor forma

- ¡Esa es la actitud!.- alabó.- Tendrás tu propio equipo. Tanya Denali, será tu fotógrafa. Angela Weber, tu editora. Y Lauren Mallory, tu secretaria

Acepté sus decisiones. Al parecer tenía todo perfectamente organizado y yo no cabía más en mi dicha. Comenzamos a despedirnos, dejando claro que empezaría mañana mismo. Pero primero me acoplaría a mi equipo de trabajo para familiarizarnos y me iría nutriendo toda la semana, para a partir de la próxima comenzar con mi mayor reto laboral.

- Hasta mañana Isabella.- se despidió.

- Hasta mañana Carlisle.- sonreí.- Y gracias por la confianza

- No hay de qué.- de pronto sus ojos se fijaron más allá de mi persona. Y se entrecerraron en escrutinio. Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con dos adolescentes de uniforme colegial. Uno luciendo cara de arrepentimiento y el otro, de fastidio absoluto

Me hice un lado y me arrimé al escritorio de Jessica. Los dos chicos pasaron por mi lado directo a la oficina de Carlisle. Él último chico, me dedicó una mirada completa de pies a cabeza, para luego fijarse en la chica a mi lado y de modo repentino, sonreírle de forma coqueta y guiñarle un ojo. Observé impertérrita la escena, para luego percatarme que Jessica seguía con la vista fija en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Carraspee mi garganta divertida por lo acontecido.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Isabella.- se disculpó con la cara en llamas.- Aquí tienes todo lo que Carlisle me pidió que te facilitara. Y bienvenida

- Muchas gracias Jessica.- dije sincera.- Una consulta. El grupo de trabajo que se coordinará conmigo ¿Estará?

- Lo siento, pero están en terreno en estos momentos. Pero no te afanes. Mañana mismo estarán a primera hora aquí. Yo misma las citaré.- buscó unas cosas en su escritorio y prosiguió.- Te llevarás muy bien con ellas. Son excelentes trabajadoras. Con la única que tendrás que tener un ojo puesto.- se acercó mas a mí.- Es con Lauren

- ¿Y eso?.- pregunté sin querer sonar cotilla, pero me intrigaba su comentario

- Es solo que a veces se toma más atribuciones de las que nos corresponde como secretarias.- susurró convencida de sus dichos

- Ok.- respondí.- Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta mañana Jessica

- Nos vemos mañana Bella.- sonreí por el apodo. Al parecer, ella también era un tanto confianzuda

**...**

Caminé directo al ascensor nuevamente. Estaba en el primero piso. Así que aproveché para llamar a Derek y contarle la buena noticia. Al tercer timbrazo, contestó

- ¿A qué se debe que la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que pronto será mi esposa, llame a este humilde servidor?.- no pude evitar mi risa

- ¿Cada vez que llame me recibirás con esa saludo de bienvenida?.- bromee

- Puede ser ¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Adivina.- lo tenté

- El puesto es tuyo.- afirmó sin titubear

- Mejor que eso.- esperé por su irrupción, pero quedó expectante. Así que continué.- No seré una editora más. Entrare de lleno al área de reportajes, siendo yo la responsable de todo y teniendo un staff de trabajo a mi disposición

- Bella ¡Eso es magnífico!.- gritó del otro lado.- Entonces... Quiero que me esperes lista esta noche. Saldremos a celebrar a algún lado. Te amo

- Está bien. Estaré esperando por mi caballero de armadura.- lo molesté.- También te amo. Adiós.- oí un _adiós _del otro lado en el momento mismo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

Entré y escuché como alguien gritaba que lo detuviera cuando comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas nuevamente. Apreté el botón para detenerlo, cuando dos figuras conocidas se materializaron bruscamente delante de mí. Eran los dos chicos de la oficina.

Entraron y se pararon frente a mí, intercambiaron una mirada significativa y pasaron por mi lado a ubicarse en el fondo. Sentía como si el ascensor estuviera coludido para demorarse tanto. Me sentí incómoda, pues tenía la vaga sensación de sentirme observada todo el tiempo, en conjunto a que lograba captar suaves murmullos provenientes de mis acompañantes no gratos.

Disimulando acomodar mis lentes, levanté la vista al frente. Me enfoqué de reojo en el reflejo que mostraba a dos adolescentes divertidos y muy enfocados en la parte trasera de mi anatomía ¡Bendita la hora en que me había puesto esa falda demasaiado ajustada!, pensé sarcásticamente. Mi vista viajó por ellos, cuando se detuvo en unos ojos de un verde intenso, que habían quedado prácticamente adheridos a los míos. Con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza bajé la vista a mis zapatos. ¡Adolescentes! Pensé.

- Creo que vendré más seguido a realizarle visitas a Carlisle.- comentó uno de ellos

- Encantado te acompaño.- siguió el juego el otro

- Nop.- habló nuevamente el primero, remarcando la _P_.- Puedo caminar sólo. Perfectamente.- su tono de voz era insinuante

- ¡Ew!.- se quejó el segundo.- Siempre quieres quedarte con lo mejor

El pitido del ascensor sonó y rogué porque las puertas se abrieran inmediatamente, porque estaba por voltear hacia ellos y gritarles un par de cosas. Salí apresurada hacia el exterior. Hice detener el primer taxi que pasó, sin siquiera fijarme si realmente me llevaba con destino correcto. Abrí la puerta y cuando estaba por subir, escuché la voz de uno de ellos tras de mí nuevamente

- Definitivamente la oficina de Carlisle será mi lugar favorito de hoy en adelante.-

Me senté y cerré la puerta, más no pude identificar cual de los dos estúpidos adolescentes había hecho el último comentario, pues al observar hacia ellos a través del vidrio. Los dos, tratando de parecer galanes de telenovela barata, me guiñaron. Más el idiota de ojos verdes, levantó la comisura de sus labios y me envió una sonrisa ladina que debería haber dejado embobada a cualquiera. Más a mi, me produjeron unas ganas enormes de bajarme y al estilo antiguo, golpearle el trasero de bebé que debía tener hasta que mis manos se pusieran moradas.

¡Estúpidos adolescentes! Creyéndose lo mejor de la faz de la tierra. Esperaba no volver a verlos más. Su sola presencia era detestable, incluso si solo era un crío. Por unos pocos años más o menos, podría haber sido mi hijo…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chicas: Sé que dirán ¿Qué hace ésta subiendo otra historia?**

**Es que chicas. Lo tenía en la punta de mi lengua y mis dedos jaja**

**Eso sí. Veré qué tal va. Y si va bien, subiré pronto el próximo**

**capítulo. Sino, quedará en Pause un tiempo.**

**Nos leemos el Domingo niñas**

* * *

**Pam3**

**

* * *

PD: En mi Perfil, encontrarán dos Portadas de este Fic. Para que se hagan una idea  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo II**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**...**

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo. Y sentía que estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez. Me desperté mucho antes que Derek y me sumergí en la ducha para tratar de controlar mis nervios. Lo cierto fue, que luego de un extenuante baño, seguía igual. Preparé el desayuno y apenas probé bocado. Sentí a Derek entrar a la ducha, así que lo esperé paciente en mi silla… durante 30 segundos, ya que los próximos 15 minutos los pasé dando vueltas de un extremo a otro.

- Si sigues así. Estoy seguro que tendremos que contratar a alguien que arregle el piso amor.- bromeó desde el umbral de la puerta

- Estoy nerviosa.- declaré. Mordiendo una uña desesperada

- Primero que todo. No acabes con tus hermosas uñas.- tomó mi mano y la quitó de mi boca.- Y segundo. Eres la mejor en todo y estoy más que convencido que harás un excelente trabajo preciosa.- me besó dulcemente

- ¿Y si no sirvo para reportear?.- dije al borde del colapso

- Bella. Estudiaste para esto.- habló calmadamente.- Quizás en primera instancia te cueste un poco adaptarte al cambio. Pero eso es normal.- intentó tranquilizarme

- No quiero fallar.- admití mi mayor miedo

- Mi amor.- tomó mis hombros.- La persona que no falla, nunca se convierte en el mejor. Si hicieras todo perfecto, estarías en el cielo.- apuntó el techo

- Gracias.- acerqué mis labios a los suyos

- Siempre estaré para apoyarte bebé. Siempre.- musitó sobre mi boca

…

Parecía que apenas me había subido al auto, ya habíamos aparcado fuera del edificio. Observé a mi alrededor como si el entorno me fuera a devorar. Cerré los ojos y coordine repetidas veces mi respiración. Sentí la mano de Derek en mi rodilla, apretándola en señal de confort.

- Todo irá bien.- susurró.- Y recuerda. Para aprender, hay que equivocarse

- ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo hoy?.- abrí mis ojos y observé como hacia un exquisito puchero y negaba suavemente.- Te amo infinitamente

- Eso es quedarse corto.- dijo en forma petulante con una sonrisita.- Yo te amo infinitamente infinito

- Bien.- alisé mi falda.- Es hora de la verdad.- afirmé

- ¡Esa es mi prometida!.- gritó con júbilo, alzando su puño al aire.- Te veo en la noche amor

- Está bien. Suerte para ti también

Al subir al elevador, no pude evitar recordar la desagradable escena del día anterior con ese par de niños con complejo de grandes. Llegué al piso y me dirigí rápidamente al escritorio de Jessica para saber cual me asignarían o lo que debería realizar durante el día. Tomando en cuenta que Carlisle me había puesto sobre aviso que mis labores formales comenzarían la próxima semana.

- Hola Bella.- canturreo cuando me vio

- Hola Jessica.- le devolví el saludo.- ¿Sabes si las chicas con las que trabajaré ya se encuentran acá?

- Ángela no. Ha llamado para avisar su ausencia por el día. Creo que está un tanto delicada de salud. Lauren debería estar en su puesto, pero como de costumbre.- hizo una mueca.- Se le han pegado las sábanas. Y Tanya, estaba acá hace un momento. Debe haber salido, pero ya vuelve.- se levantó de su asiento y me señaló que la siguiera.- Éste será tu despacho Bella

Era una oficina amplia. Todo cuanto veía, estaba distribuido en tres. Así que al menos podía estar tranquila que no nos obstaculizaríamos al momento de trabajar.

- ¡Oh! Mira allí viene Tanya.- indicó Jessica

Una mujer alta, delgada, cabello rubio con destellos rojizos. Hizo su aparición por una puerta lateral. Sonreía amablemente a todo el mundo. Y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos.

- Tanya.- llamó Jessica.- Ella es Bella Swan

- Hola Bella.- saludó ella, muy amablemente

- Hola Tanya. Un placer conocerte.- secundé

Jessica se retiró y nos dejó a ambas en la oficina. El móvil de Tanya sonó, por lo que se disculpó para contestar. Me dirigí a la ventana y me quedé allí observando la majestuosidad que se vislumbraba desde el piso 20, donde estábamos ubicados. Mis nervios aún seguían a flor de piel, sobre todo oyendo de paso, la conversación de Tanya. Se notaba una mujer fuerte y directa. Pensé en las palabras de mi prometido e intenté relegar mis nervios

- ¿Nervios?.- me giré al oír la voz de Tanya

- Mentiría si dijera que no.- sonreí

- Es normal. No te preocupes, pero estoy segura que lo harás bien.- su seguridad podía aplacar un poco mi desesperación.- Vamos a tomarnos un café para ponernos al día

Nos dirigimos unos pisos más abajo. En el cual se encontraba una acogedora cafetería.

- Bien Bella. Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que debes poner límites con Lauren y Ángela desde el comienzo.- la miré sin entender a que se refería, aunque sus palabras me recordaban a lo mencionado por Jessica

- No entiendo.- musité

- Digamos que somos un grupo de trabajo, pero tú pasas a ser la pieza fundamental.- explicó.- Así que en cuanto ellas aparezcan, debes poner las cosas claras

- Pero yo no tengo el título de jefa.- rebatí

- Explícitamente no, pero siendo tú la de mayor rango que nosotras. Eres nuestra jefa.- se encogió de hombros

- No creo que puede llevar a cabo ese papel.- dije sinceramente. No me sentía preparada para dar órdenes o algo similar

- Bella.- me dijo seriamente.- Tendrás que hacerlo. Lauren tiene…cierta personalidad avasalladora y no puedes dejar que te domine, tú en rigor eres su jefa. Y Ángela, tiene a tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden

Recordé que Carlisle me había relatado un ambiente muy diferente al que me estaba planteando Tanya. El tema quedó allí y pasamos a conversar sobre el trabajo realizado. Al cabo de unos minutos, podía decir que me estaba sintiendo gratamente complacida con la relación que estábamos adoptando ambas. Se me figuraba que en ella, tendría un gran apoyo para realizar mejor mi labor.

- ¡Ah! Aquí estabas.- habló una chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos

- Si llegaras a la hora, podrías habernos encontrado muchísimo antes. Lauren.- le respondió Tanya, sin girarse hacia ella.- Te presento a tu nueva jefa. Isabella Swan

- ¿Tú eres la maravilla de la que se habla? Isabella.- su tono de voz agrio y la mirada de advertencia que me envió Tanya, me dieron las agallas para contestar de igual forma

- Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo.- expresé con una sonrisa irónica.- Buenos días Señorita Mallory.- me miró como si quisiera saltar encima mío ¡Perfecto! Mi primer día y ya tenía enemigos acérrimos

- Buenos días Señora Swan.- escupió furiosa

- Señorita.- le corregí.

Se dio media vuelta y con un contoneo bastante vulgar, cabe destacar, se retiró del lugar. La carcajada que emitió Tanya, me hizo situar mi mirada en ella.

- Tranquila Bella.- continuó riendo.- Se disfraza de leona, pero con lo que haz hecho. No será más que una gatita roñosa

- Creí que ustedes tenían un clima laboral sin problema alguno

- Lo es.- respondió, tomando de su café.- Pero siempre y cuando los límites queden impuestos desde el primer minuto.

**...**

Seguimos tomando nuestro café en silencio. Varias personas hicieron ingreso al lugar y Tanya me presentó a todos y cada uno. Volvimos a la oficina y nos enfrascamos en revisar el material disponible para adentrarme bien en el estilo de trabajo que tenían. En ocasiones compartíamos ideas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos concentradas en revisar nuestro trabajo mutuamente en forma silenciosa.

- Tengo hambre.- dijo de pronto.- Voy por un sándwich ¿Quieres algo?

- Una soda estaría bien. Gracias

Seguí ensimismada en mi trabajo, cuando el teléfono del escritorio de Tanya comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Tuve la intención de cogerlo, pero esperé por si ella volvía. Cuando volvió a su insistente labor de perturbar mi concentración y tranquilidad, me levanté a cogerlo

- Bueno.-

- ¡Ey. Mujer de hielo! Necesito de tu ayuda urgente.- fruncí el ceño. La voz se me hacía vagamente familiar, más no pude reconocerla del todo

- Yo…- intenté decirle a mi interlocutor que no era Tanya, pero él habló nuevamente

- Tanya ¡Por favor! ¿Si? Tu esposo me tiene en la mira. Me comprometo a no intentar ligar con ninguna chica en su clase, pero habla con él que me devuelva mi móvil ¿Si?.- toda perdida por la información que la persona había compartido conmigo y sin saber qué decir. Me quedé totalmente muda.- ¿Tanya? ¿Estás ahí? Juro portarme bien ¿Ok?.- reaccioné ante las súplicas oídas

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh. No! No soy Tanya. Ella ha salido un momento y luego vuelve.- expliqué, sintiendo mi cara arder por la vergüenza de haber oído toda su confesión sin saber quien era

- ¿Lauren?.- arrugué mi frente por el cambio en el tono de voz. Mmm…¿Coqueto?

- No. Habla…- justo en ese momento Tanya apareció en mi campo de visión.- Te paso con Tanya.- dije rápidamente.

Le entregué el auricular a la chica y volví a mi asiento. Escuché como ella se refería al chico como "_mini playboy_" y no pude evitar sonreír. Se notaba por su voz, que no se trataba de un hombre mayor; sino más bien como un adolescente. Veía como Tanya reía abiertamente, lo regañaba otras y rodaba los ojos con mayor frecuencia.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber con quien hablabas?.- preguntó ella de repente y la observé guiñarme un ojo.- No.- decía divertida.- ¡Ey! Mira mini-playboy, recién te estás comprometiendo a comportarte y ya estás buscando carne fresca ¡Eres todo un caso!

Decidí seguir con lo mío, pero aunque intentara no prestar atención a su conversación. Era imposible, sobre todo teniendo la seguridad que la aludida en el tema, era yo. Tanya terminó la charla destellando diversión. Sin querer, me vi riendo de sus carcajadas.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo el _mini-playboy_?.- consultó aun divertida

- Sólo me ha dado un corto entendimiento que está en problemas.- la vi asentir y secar las lágrimas que había derramado por su ataque de risa

- Mi esposo es docente en el instituto que estudia Edward.- explicó

- ¿Quién es Edward? ¿Tu hermano?.- cuestioné tomando mi soda y sentándome frente a ella. Tanya se levantó y cerró la puerta de la oficina, al parecer por Lauren

- Edward es el hijo de Carlisle. El hermano menor de Jasper.- ahí recordé sobre la conversación de la otra noche en casa de mi hermano

- ¡Oh! Recuerdo haber escuchado de él. Jasper es amigo de mi hermano. Hemos compartido un par de veces, así que no tenía idea que tenía un hermano menor. Aunque no pensé que tan menor como para ir al instituto todavía.- Tanya negó divertida

- Ese soquete debió salir hace dos años de la secundaria. Según él, está tan ambientado ahí que le apena irse.- bufó.- No es mal alumno, de hecho sus calificaciones durante el año son excelentes. Pero curiosamente en los últimos exámenes su cabeza sufre una amnesia temporal. Junto a su amigo Jacob- reí a mandíbula batiente con ella. Nunca había oído un caso igual

- Al parecer, el tal Edward es único en su especie.- comenté

- ¡Créeme! ¡Lo es!.- confirmó

- Y por lo que oí, sin querer ¿Todo un Don Juan?

- Lo he bautizado como mini-playboy.- confió.- Estoy segura que Edward y Jasper le han dado más dolores de cabeza a Carlisle aquí en la oficina, que todos los relacionados con el trabajo directo

- ¿Jasper también?.- inquirí sorprendida por esa confesión

- Antes.- se apresuró a aclarar.- Luego de conocer a Alice, le ha dejado su legado de conquistador a su hermano menor

- El tal Edward tiene 19 ¿Verdad?.- asintió.- ¿No es muy menor para andar ligando aquí? Por lo que he visto, no hay chicas demasiado jóvenes en el piso

- ¡Ey! No soy tan vieja.- expresó con indignación. Iba a retractarme, pero ella me detuvo.- Tranquila Bella, sólo estoy bromeando.- aclaró para mi calma.- Tienes razón. Aquí no hay chicas de la edad de él. Pero te lo aseguró.- apuntó con su dedo.- Es el menor problema para Edward

- ¡Wow!.- exclamé. Al parecer el chico debía tener su encanto

- Aquí ha tenido varios problemas de faldas.- su barbilla indicó hacia fuera.- Lauren, es capaz de tirarse de bruces al piso cuando él aparece

- ¿No es un tanto joven para ella?.- pues Lauren debería andar por mi misma edad

- A Lauren no le importaría, aunque Edward tuviera 10 años.- puso sus ojos en blanco.- Según Edward nunca ha pasado nada con ella, pero no estoy muy segura.- dijo dubitativa

- ¿Y contigo?.- reí abiertamente. Esta chica era agradable

- Lo intentó en su momento, pero ya pasa a ser broma. Tengo 31 años y lo conozco de cuando Edward tenía como 9 años. Lo veo como un hermano pequeño. Tenemos bastante confianza

**…**

La tarde transcurrió sin más. Tanya me mostró varios proyectos que tenía en mente para comenzar a trabajar en ellos. Y la verdad era que al parecer, nuestras ideas seguían un mismo curso. Porque ya teníamos mas menos organizado varios trabajos a futuro.

- Hola. Hola.- saludó Carlisle, entrando a la oficina.- ¿Cómo te haz sentido en tu primer día Bella?

- Muy bien. La verdad es que hemos estado compartiendo ideas con Tanya y me he podido dar cuenta que tenemos plus para trabajar juntas.- a lo que observé a Tanya dándome una sonrisa cómplice

- Me alegra saber eso.- dio un aplauso.- ¿Y tu que tal Tanya?.- se giró hacia ella

- Creo que no me pudiste escoger mejor compañera.- expresó alegre.- Sabe mucho y me apetece involucrarme en sus conocimientos.- me sentí halagada por sus palabras

- Eso es genial. No hay mejor forma para realizar un buen equipo que la mutua colaboración y aprendizaje.- finalizó.- Muy bien chicas. Nos vemos mañana y que tengan buena tarde

- Hasta mañana.- exclamamos las dos a tiempo

- Bien. Media hora más y a la casa.- suspiró y se tendió en su silla

- Si. La verdad es que no ha sido un día agotador, pero con los nervios que traía, mis músculos necesitan de un masaje y una buena cama

- Chica. Puedes combinar todo eso y te sentirás mucho mejor mañana.- me guiñó pícaramente por su doble sentido. Ambas reímos.- ¿Te vendrán a buscar o traes auto?

- Aun no consigo tiempo para la búsqueda de un auto. Y Derek, mi prometido trabaja hasta tarde. Así que tomo un taxi

- Eso no es problema. Yo te llevo.- iba a replicar para que no se molestara, pero ella habló inmediatamente.- ¿Tienes prometido? ¿Vas a casarte?

- Ajá.- mi sonrisa se amplió desmesuradamente.- Dentro de unos seis meses más.- acoté recordando las palabras de Derek, pues no habíamos aludido una fecha en particular

En ese momento nuestra charla fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes. Lauren asomó su frondosa cabellera rubia, y con una sonrisa anchísima que hasta ahora no le conocía se integró en la oficina.

- Tanya.- dijo en tono meloso.- Edward está aquí y necesita hablar contigo. No quise hacerlo pasar...- me miró de soslayo.- Pues no sabía si había autorización.- quise dedicarle mi más gélida mirada, pero ella nunca volteó ¡Chica lista!

- ¡Pff…! Lauren estamos hablando del hijo de nuestro jefe ¿Te molesta que lo atienda aquí Bella?.

- Claro que no.- miré a Lauren y le obsequié gratis una mirada envenenada

- Ok. Dile que pase.- apuntó Tanya

Quise reírme abiertamente y sin tapujos, cuando vi a Lauren arreglar su vestimenta antes de salir. Además de abrir un poco más su escote y deslizar su falda unos centímetros más arriba. Tanya sólo negó con la cabeza y me miró jocosa.

- Te lo digo. Poco falta para que le salte encima.- susurró.- No conocías a Edward ¿Verdad?.-

- No.-

- Bueno. Ahora conocerás al mini-playboy.- se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la puerta.- ¡Ey! Galán ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?.- por la posición en que me encontraba, no lograba observar al nombrado chico

- Hola mujer de hielo.- me envaré cuando oí esa voz.- Vine a rogarte personalmente que hables con Marcos

- ¡Claaaro! Te creo.- el tono de voz de Tanya dejaba en claro que no lo decía verdaderamente.- Pasa

Fijé mi vista en el ordenador, dando la espalda hacia la puerta. En un arranque bastante infantil debo decir, tomé mi móvil rápidamente y lo silencié. Fingiendo estar discando un número me quedé allí sin voltear a ver la nueva visita. Que ¿De nueva? ¡No tenía nada! Si su voz se me había hecho familiar a través del teléfono. En persona estaba segura de quien se trataba y confirmado me quedaba, al observar su reflejo en la pantalla de mi computador ¡Mierda! El muy idiota chiquillo del día anterior, no era nada más y nada menos, que el hermano de Jasper y el hijo de Carlisle ¡Buena Suerte la mía!

**...**

Cuando ya no pude extender más mi farsa. Tuve que dejar el móvil sobre la mesa y con una lentitud envidiable por una tortuga, me fui girando…hasta quedar frente a ellos que conversaban animadamente ¡No tenía idea de qué! Estando en la misma oficina, con el gran descubrimiento, no había prestado atención…

- Bella. Te presento a Edward Cullen. El es el famoso mini-playboy.- el odioso chico no quitaba ni por asomo esa sonrisita petulante.- Edward. Ella es Isabella Swan. Nuestra nueva reportera estrella.- elogió

- Un gusto.- proferí demasiado forzada. Sin moverme de mí asiento

- Igualmente.- y como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y quisiera llevar mi contra, se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla. Su boca tuvo la osadía de encaminarse hacia la comisura de mis labios

¡¿Es que a este idiota no le habían enseñado a respetar a sus mayores? ¡Urgh! La rabia bullía por todo mi cuerpo ¿De cuando acá los niñitos eran tan osados? Retiré mi cara lo más rápido que pude. Y usando su cuerpo como escudo de Tanya, lo acribillé con la mirada. Más él ni se inmutó. Ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular su patético intento de seducción, ya que retrocedió a su lugar, sin siquiera doblar su cuerpo. Y sus penetrantes ojos, jamás abandonaron mi figura.

- Bien. Habla rápido, que ya estábamos por irnos.- apremió Tanya, observando su reloj

- Necesito que Marcos me devuelve mi móvil. Tengo…unos asuntos el fin de semana y…están ahí.- sin mirarlo notaba que omitía detalles ¡Como si a mi me importara su cháchara!

- Déjame adivinar.- miré a Tanya poner su mano sobre su barbilla en posición pensante. Me arrepentí en seguida de mirar. El adolescente hormonal, no quitaba sus ojos de mí.- Tienes unas cuantas citas y en tu móvil está el diccionario alfabético.- reí junto a Tanya. A lo menos esperaba que el niñito, cayera un poco de su nube

- No exactamente.- de soslayo lo vi caminar alrededor de la oficina.- Digamos que lo necesito para guardar nuevos…- exclamó en tono sugerente. Y sin mirarlo, advertí que ese juego iba dirigido a mí ¡Iluso!

- Veré que puedo hacer.- dictaminó Tanya.- Pero tienes que terminar con la revolución de tus hormonas saltarinas Edward. No puede ser que cada vez que tienes clases con Marcos, el te pille en situaciones sexualmente incómodas con tus compañeritas

Si antes había encontrado directa a Tanya, es que ahora lo corroboraba y aplaudía. Levanté mi barbilla desafiante, al chico que en estos momentos adquiría una tonalidad rosácea en su rostro. Negué divertida en su dirección. Así mismo como lo haría cualquier adulto, al ver una situación divertida y estúpida por parte de un chiquito bebé.

- No tengo culpa que nadie se resista a mí.- expuso con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador. Y con sus orbes verdes, inyectadas en mí, de arriba abajo.

- Algún día, tropezaras con una piedra Edward ¿Qué harás ahí?.- el chico se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no creía que alguna mujer se rehusara a él.- Bien. Hablare con él. Ahora si me disculpas ¿Nos vamos Bella?

- Claro.- tomé mis cosas rápidamente y me adelanté a salir

Tanya al estar recogiendo sus cosas, no tuvo el honor de ver la última hazaña que profirió el muchachito. Me iba acercando a la puerta con mis cosas acumuladas en mis manos, y el muy engreído se atravesó en mi camino con una postura bastante narcisista. Intenté pasar por su lado y en el intento, mi brazo chocó con su cuerpo, haciendo que mis pertenencias quedaran regadas por el piso.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Tanya al oír mis cosas caer.- Edward. Mueve tu trasero y ayuda a Bella

- Encantado.- bisbiseo acuclillándose a mi lado.- Toma

Me extendió algunas cosas. Me apresuré a tomarlas y el muy sinvergüenza tuvo el descaro de rozar sus manos con la mía. La quité como si su tacto me quemara. En mi misma posición alcé mi rostro y con todas mis fuerzas, aguardé las ganas de darle una bofetada y gritarle un par de insultos para nada decentes y cariñosos. En lugar de eso, me incorporé deprisa y cuando tuve todo en mi poder, le brindé un agradecimiento notable

- Gracias.- esbocé mi sonrisa más irónica.- Eres un muchachito muy atento. Ojala y todos los niñitos fueran como tú

- Vamos.- instó Tanya. Por lo que el medio galán quedó con sus palabras atascadas

Llegamos al estacionamiento los tres. Rogaba internamente una y otra vez, que el chico encontrara una diversión por el camino o que alguien lo urgiera. Y se marchara de una condenada vez ¡Su sola presencia me incomodaba! Pero como al parecer, en el cielo no tengo aliados…

- Tanya ¿Podrías llevarme?.- pidió muy meloso el idiota.- No traje mi auto y Carlisle ya no estaba cuando llegué a la oficina

- Seguro.- contestó la última, sin advertir mi cara de horror por tener que soportarlo mas tiempo del que hubiera querido

- Yo puedo irme en taxi Tanya. No es necesario que me lleves.- intenté zafarme

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes Bella. Además debo pasar cerca de tu casa.- gemí para mi interior. Esto estaba comenzando a amargarme

Durante el maldito viaje. Tuve que bancarme la cara sonriente del muchacho a través del espejo lateral del auto de Tanya. Conversé lo justo y necesario. Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente. Un suspiro de alivio, escapó ruidosamente de mis labios cuando divisé las casas ubicadas a metros de la mía. Le indiqué a Tanya específicamente mi casa, lo cual me arrepentí inmediatamente al percatarme la mirada escudriñada que el pasajero trasero estaba haciendo.

- En su hogar. Sana y salva Bella Swan.- anunció Tanya fuera de mi casa.- Muy hermosa tu casa además

- Gracias. Cuando quieras, cualquier otro día te invito un café.- explayé dejando claro que la invitación era sólo para ella y en cualquier otro momento que no tuviéramos un mal tercio entre nosotras.- Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.-

Fui a tomar la manija de puerta. Cuando mágicamente se abrió. La magia se convirtió en hechizo demoniaco, cuando vi a mi pesadilla juvenil de pie fuera de mi puerta, manteniéndola abierta para mí. Miré de reojo a Tanya, que observaba divertida la escena. Al parecer, el actuar del chico no era un suceso nuevo para ella.

- Gracias.- mascullé

- De nada. Bella.- susurró mi nombre en forma sensual, o al menos eso quiso intentar

- Adiós.- me despedí y pasé por su lado

- ¿Bella?.- cerré mis ojos y me mordí la lengua. Giré con la mayor cara de enfado que podía tener hacia él.

Ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa torcida y sus ojos chispeantes. La ubicación del sol al atardecer, daba de lleno en sus ojos, dándole una tonalidad cautivante. Sin embargo, recordando que era él…todo encanto desaparecía

- Dime.- quité mi vista de él, poniendo mi atención en la búsqueda de mis llaves

- Respecto a tu comentario de la oficina…- comentó despacio.- No te dejes llevar por la edad. Niño, es lo menos que soy. Cuando quieras lo demuestro.- y sin esperar respuesta, se subió sonriente al auto

Tarde en reaccionar, más cuando lo hice…envié mi grito de furia hacia el interior de mi garganta ¿Es que acaso iba a tener esa pesadilla constante cerca de mí? ¿Cómo podía ser tan lanzado? ¿Tanto habían cambiado los tiempos? Recordaba cuando estaba en el mismo año que él, y los chicos no eran así de directos y petulantes en sus insinuaciones.

Decidí dejar todo lo malo del día a un lado. Tomé mis llaves y me dirigí a la puerta de casa. Iba a deslizarla por el cerrojo, cuando la misma se abrió de inmediato. Derek estaba de pié, a un lado a ella.

- Hola amor.- saludó acercándose

- Hola.- dije sorprendida.- ¿Tan temprano en casa?

- Aham. Pedí algunos casos y vine a terminarlos a casa. Creo que pesqué un resfrío, porque la cabeza se me parte.- lo miré detenidamente y sus ojos estaban un tanto rojos

- Te voy a preparar un remedio casero.- dije, dirigiéndome a la cocina.- Deberías recostarte.- le sugerí

- Lo iba hacer, pero pensé en ir a buscarte y pasar por una farmacia a comprar algo. Pero creí que estarías ocupada, al no responder mis llamados.- fruncí el ceño, no había recibido llamada alguna de él

.- ¿A qué hora me llamaste? No he recibido ninguna llamada.-

- Desde hace más de media hora que he estado marcando tu número.- informó sentándose frente a mi. Entonces recordé que mi móvil había quedado en silencio, luego de mi infantil actuación

- Debo haberlo dejado en silencio. Tuve una reunión informal.- no quise dar detalles de lo ocurrido

- Me imaginé que estabas ocupada cuando cortaste mi llamado.- comentó, incrementando nuevamente mi confusión.- Voy a recostarme bebé. Me siento mal

- Intenta dormir cariño.- besé sus labios y pude notar la temperatura elevada de los mismos.- Te llevaré todo cuando esté listo

Mientras lo veía alejarse. Partí frenética en búsqueda de mi bolso. Lo vacié sobre la mesa y comencé a buscar mi móvil. El cual no apareció por ningún lugar. Sin querer entrar en conjeturas erradas, comencé a rememorar mis acciones para indagar donde podía haber quedado… Sin embargo, al cabo de media hora, tuve que despotricar insultos ahogados por la rabia contenida que estaba haciendo mella en mí. Cuando había caído mi bolso, debía haber arrastrado mi móvil… Y aunque no quisiera pensar mal, estaba absolutamente segura que quien había cortado las llamadas, no era nadie más que mi maldita pesadilla con 19 años ¡Niño imbécil! ¡Adolescente hormonal patético! ¡Ahhh. Que rabia!...

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. El mocoso engreído, odioso, bruto, agrandado… Iba a saber que yo no era como sus amiguitas de su edad. Aunque me costara el puesto, pondría en su lugar a ese crío mal enseñado…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Lo prometido, y como regalo a quienes me hicieron saber que les **

**agradaba la idea. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**He de decir, que pensé bastante en subir otro cap. Las visitas a este fin**

**doblaron las hechas a los primeros capítulos de mis otros 2 fics juntos.**

**Incluso casi me caí de mi silla al ver los Fav y Alertas... Pero comentarios... Sin comentarios mejor jaja**

**Así que para mis 11 chicas que se dieron el tiempo. Aquí está**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD :- Gracias totales a supattinsondecullen, MysticalPassion, luzma- cullen, Roxa Cullen Riddle, miraura, viszde, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, teishi, gioviss. Y en especial a Damaris, de mi Conce lindo.. =)**

*** Vieron el lanzamiento de Eclipse ¡OMG! Casi me da un coma diabético con tanto bombón suelto.. (baba) jiji. **

*** Chicas: Animensé a un comment. Es gratis y fácil. Mi único pago =D ¡Besos grandes !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo III**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Parecía como si recién hubiera apoyado mi cabeza en la almohada, cuando el insistente sonido del teléfono resonaba por la silenciosa habitación. Me voltee hacia Derek, que por fin dormía más tranquilo. Hacía menos de dos horas que la fiebre presentada, me tenía preocupada buscando alguna medicina para ayudarle a recuperar su temperatura habitual.

Observé con mis ojos adormilados la mesita de noche. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada. Y como era típico, comencé a contar las horas que me quedaban de sueño. Patéticamente 2 horas a lo máximo. Me volví acomodar a mi lado de la cama para intentar retomar mi esperado sueño. Pero como si fuese una horrible pesadilla y mi peor enemigo al acecho. El maldito teléfono volvió a irrumpir mi ajetreada y poca descansada noche.

Sentí a Derek removerse intranquilo. Antes que volviera a despertar y siguiera siendo blanco débil de los estragos de la fuerte gripe que lo azotaba. Me levanté de un salto, incluso obviando el mareo repentino que acompañó mi alocada carrera con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano hacia la sala.

- Hola.- hablé agitada por el esfuerzo.- ¿Hola?.- volví a repetir, pero nadie contestó

Iba a cortar la llamada, cuando un estridente sonido de música, se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Me senté con el auricular sujeto entre mi cuello y oreja, mientras deambulaba por la cocina preparando una taza de café. A esta hora me pesaba, pero no conseguiría volver a dormir.

- ¿Bueno?.- insistí tras unos minutos en la misma situación, pero nada.

Tomé el receptor para ponerlo frente a mí. Lo observé como esperando que por arte de magia, me susurrara quien llamaba a estas horas. Agité mi cabeza ¡El sueño me estaba volviendo loca! Corté la llamada y puse mi atención en mi taza de humeante café.

Salté con el corazón en la mano, cuando pasados 15 minutos aproximadamente. El teléfono volvió a la carga con su ingrata labor. Esta vez activé la llamada, pero no pronuncié palabra. Ya no se oía la música de fondo, o al menos con la misma intensidad de antes; sino que lograba distinguirla lejos… Los segundos pasaban y yo seguía allí, esperando que mi interlocutor se dignara a hablar luego de fregarme la noche, pero nada… Iba a terminar con la llamada cuando un suspiro y luego, lo que me pareció una leve risita se denotaron para posteriormente sentir el típico sonido de finalización de llamada.

Me quedé nuevamente con la duda a flor de piel. No llevábamos mucho tiempo en la ciudad, el número era de conocimiento cercano y por lo demás, era nuevo. Habíamos tenido múltiples llamadas a los dueños anteriores a nosotros, la primera semana de estadía. Así que habíamos decidido cambiarlo para evitar las constantes molestias.

Opté por desconectarlo. Eran casi las 5,30 de la mañana y Derek se despertaría en una hora más. Miré con anhelo la cama, sobre todo el relajado cuerpo de mi futuro marido a lo largo de la misma. Y estuve a punto de sucumbir al pensamiento de acostarme, dormir como oso invernando y llamar a la oficina para reportarme enferma. Pero eso sería muy irresponsable, y…no podía hacerlo. Esa era la única razón.

**...**

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en la ducha para acabar con la modorra aplastante que hacía chocar mi frente con las frías baldosas de la pared. Salí del baño lo más arreglada que podía para ocultar mis ojeras…

- ¿Te despertaste temprano?.- me llevé un susto de muerte al oír la voz de Derek

- ¡Uf! Poco más y me muero en menos de 2 horas.- exclamé al recordar el teléfono.- Hola cielo ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

Acerqué mi mano a su frente para comprobar su temperatura, pero gracias a Dios, los remedios habían surtido efecto y volvía a tener su calor corporal normal

- Estoy mejor amor. Deben haber sido los constantes cambios de temperatura que me llevaron a la gripe

- ¿Te sientes bien como para ir a trabajar?.- consulté preocupada por una nueva recaída

- Estaré bien mi doctora favorita.- tomó mi cintura y me tumbó sobre él.- Es mi idea o te haz desvelado.- pasó la yema de sus dedos bajo mis ojos

- Estoy bien. Intentaré no quedarme dormida de pié y trataré de volver temprano a casa

- Yo también intentaré lo mismo

Se levantó de la cama soltando varios quejidos a causa del dolor corporal, luego de una mala noche. Lo esperé para desayunar y cuando estuvimos preparados, nos desplazamos hacia nuestros lugares de trabajo. A cada tanto lo observaba con detenimiento. Su semblante no me convencía el mejor como para laborar 8 horas seguidas, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía. Sabía que serían palabras al viento, ofrecerle reposo absoluto.

- No estés preocupada mi amor. Te prometo que si mi cuerpo no aguanta el ritmo, me iré sin rezongar a casa.- prometió

- Está bien. Confío que serás cuidadoso con tu salud, así como lo eres conmigo

- A todo esto ¿Estaba soñando o llamaron de madrugada a casa?.- cuestionó con sus cejas casi unidas

- Llamaron dos veces, pero cortaron. Algún alcohólico con los dedos crespos. Por la hora.- no le di mayor importancia

- Típico.- bufó.- Bien bebé. Nos vemos en casa. Te amo

- También te amo y cuídate ¿Si?

Lo tomé y besé sus labios como siempre. Aunque esta vez lo hice con más énfasis, con el propósito disimulado de tentar nuevamente su temperatura. Pero me volví a tranquilizar, sintiéndole normal… Bajé del auto y cuando iba a dirigir mis pasos al interior del edificio. Una vaga mirada alrededor, me hizo detener mi andar un par de segundos, para luego desviar mi mirada y reanudar mi paso firme y decidido.

Sentí pasos a mi espalda y con mayor razón apuré mi caminar. Llegué a la puerta del ascensor y odié mi mala suerte. Frente a mí, en los espejos o casi espejos de las puertas, podía ver claramente a la pesadilla hormonal que estaría agobiándome todo el tiempo en esta oficina, Edward. Seguí con mi vista el frente observando el lento pasar de los números de piso que marcaba el tablero. Y también, la penetrante mirada del chico a mis espaldas.

- Hola Eddie.- sin girarme supe que era Lauren, con su voz nasal

- Hola Lauren.- el chico no tenía remedio definitivamente. Arrastró su saludo

- Y ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?.- al menos era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía

- Estoy suspendido del Instituto.- rió de su hazaña.- Además ayer me fui de fiesta y quedé sin dinero para devolverme y mi auto quedó muerto

La simple mención de _fiesta_, ocasionó que mi cerebro conectara dos hechos que no eran irrelevantes: mi móvil y las llamadas a mi casa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entré rápidamente. Me voltee para quedar de frente nuevamente, justo en el momento que él subía al lado de Lauren. Me sonrió y yo le devolví mi mirada más asesina. Estaba convencida que había sido el inmaduro puberto con complejo de galán, quien había tenido la osadía de llamar en la madrugada a casa. El número estaba registrado en mi móvil.

- Hola Bella.- saludó desde atrás

- Hola.- giré levemente mi cabeza para asentir en su dirección

- Hola Señorita Isabella ¿Ese ha sido su novio?.- preguntó Lauren, remarcando el _novio_

- Buenos días Mallory. Y sí, era mi novio.- contesté por educación

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu novio Bella?.- agradecí a Dios que no estuviéramos solos, porque Edward hubiera conocido a la primera mujer en ponerlo en su lugar

- 34.- respondí controlando mi rabia, recordando que era el hijo de mi jefe. El molesto y acosador hijo de mi jefe

- ¡Wow! ¿No es muy mayor para ti?.- continuó. Secundado por las tontas risitas de Lauren

- No lo creo. Estoy por cumplir mis 30. Además el hombre siempre debe ser mayor. Sería un verdadero espectáculo salir con un nene, pero bueno… siempre hay mujeres que les agrada hacer el ridículo

Salí sintiéndome victoriosa de mis palabras, en cuanto el ascensor se abrió. Con mis palabras había dejado en claro que no me apetecían los menores, un mensaje para el _nene_. Y otro muy explícito para Lauren, en relación a las mujeres mayores con un hombre bastante menor. Caminé hacia la oficina, donde una chica menuda esperaba en el escritorio de la tal Ángela. Por lo que supuse sería ella

- Buenos días.- saludé.- Soy Isabella Swan ¿Eres Ángela Weber?

- Hola. Sí, soy yo. Un gusto.- se levantó a saludar.- Lamento no haberme presentado ayer. Pero di mi reporte, estaba bastante enferma. Una gripe me atacó sin piedad.- se excusó

- No te preocupes. Al parecer es un virus en el aire. Mi novio también está aquejado de lo mismo

- Dicen que a mayor edad. Menos defensas.- interrumpió esa voz que comenzaba a odiar

- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy vieja Edward?.- rodé los ojos ¿Es que en esta oficina todas las mujeres suspiraban por los menores? El tonito de Ángela, me indicaba que era otra Lauren más

- En las mujeres no es problema Ángie.- habló con su sonsonete de conquistador.- Las mujeres son como el vino. A más edad, mejor

- Entonces debo tomarlo como un halago.- de espaldas me la imaginé batiendo sus pestañas como quinceañera

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí tan temprano?.- me giré al oír a Tanya

- Hola a ti también mujer de hielo.- ironizó el chico

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.- lo apuntó.- Ángela. Te solicitan en Personal.- le indicó a ella, quien lanzó su mejor sonrisa y caminar coqueto al pasar delante de Edward

Miré con la diversión pintada en mi rostro. Era un hecho, todas las mujeres de esta oficina, a excepción de Tanya, eran capaces de cometer violación con el adolescente. Quien en este momento tenía sus ojos clavados en la parte baja de la espalda de Ángela. Se giró y me sonrió orgulloso seguramente de lo que provocaba y tuvo la desfachatez de guiñarme. Bufé y me senté en mi escritorio, mientras Tanya me contaba sobre unos archivos.

**...**

La mañana pasó tortuosamente lenta. Teniendo como principal espectador de mis labores a Edward. Carlisle había tenido diversas reuniones por la mañana, lo que lo había mantenido alejado de la oficina, y por ende, el muchachito no podía marcharse a su casa… No contento con eso, había decidido quedarse en nuestra oficina, que comenzaba a parecerme más pequeña cada minuto que pasaba.

Ángela estaba más enfocada en nuestra desagradable visita, que en las labores que debía realizar. Lo que poco a poco, estaba comenzando a incomodarme más de cuenta. Por suerte Tanya, que al parecer igualmente lo había notado. La había enviado a realizar unos trámites que sólo ella podía manejar.

- Bien. Son las 2 de la tarde ¡Hora de comida!.- anunció Tanya.- Iré a ver que hay disponible en la cafetería ¿Te apetece algo Bella?

- Una soda y un pack de galletas saladas.- encargué

- Y tú mini-playboy ¿Qué te apetece?

- Agua mineral. Estoy muriendo de _calor_.- exclamó, haciendo hincapié en la doble intención del calor

- ¿Vienes?.- lo invitó Tanya y crucé mis dedos porque se lo llevara aunque fuera a la rastra

- No. Estoy muerto. Me quedo.- hice rechinar mis dientes

Enfoqué mi actuar en ordenar unos papeles sobre mi escritorio, teniendo en cuenta dar mi espalda en todo momento al chico. Una forma sutil de demostrar mi desagrado o mi total indiferencia ante su presencia. Sin embargo, no podía hacer como si estuviera sola. Más cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse tras de mi, en una forma suave. Como intentando pasar el hecho, de forma desapercibida para el resto.

- Siempre he preferido la parte frontal de las mujeres. Pero creo que ahora en adelante mi favorita será la trasera.- me voltee ante sus groseras palabras y alcancé a ver su vista fija en mi trasero

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perder tu tiempo aquí? Yo a tu edad estaba preparándome intensamente para dar las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad.- siempre haciendo referencia a las diferencias

- Yo también me preparo.- rió divertido.- Claro que… de forma más práctica.- insinuó con un deje de maldad.- Quiero ser Ginecólogo

- Muy gracioso.- mascullé sin una pizca de gracia por su broma

- Ok. Ok.- levantó sus manos con las palmas hacia mí en señal de defensa.- Intentaré ser menos idiota.- prometió.- ¿Por qué no te agrado?.- cambió el tema totalmente

- Nadie ha dicho que no me agrades ni me desagrades.- rebatí mintiendo muy mal, como siempre

- Creo que no hacen falta palabras. Tu cara lo demuestra todo.- subió su mano con la intención de tocar mi mejilla, pero me aparté rápidamente.- ¿Ves?.- inquirió por mi gesto

- Lo siento Edward, pero no tenemos la confianza suficiente para este tipo de acercamientos

- ¿Podríamos tenerla?.- dejando claro por su sonrisita que hablaba otra vez en doble sentido

- Quizás cuando dejes de ser un idiota de 17 años.- sonreí triunfante

- Tengo 19.- me corrigió pagado de si mismo

Lo miré y negué con gesto fatigado. El solamente se limitó a observarme divertido. Estábamos a una distancia prudente, pero donde igualmente pude observar con detalle sus facciones. Sus ojos tenían un verde potente, y su mirar denotaba una seguridad envidiada por cualquiera. Su mandíbula era fuerte y totalmente demarcada, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto mayor a sus 19 años. Sus cejas eran pobladas, pero no en un extremo desagradable, y sus cejas eran largas y levemente encrespadas. Su nariz y sus labios eran, indudablemente perfectos.

- Ahora que me haz analizado totalmente ¿Cambia en algo tu opinión?.- una tonalidad roja, de furia y vergüenza se apoderó de mi rostro

- Simplemente me intentaba convencer ¿Qué es lo que ven las mujeres maduras en alguien que con sólo ver su rostro se denota que sigue siendo un bebé?.- fui sarcástica

- Mira... Iba a decir algo, pero me voy a reservar el comentario para que no creas que soy un idiota a tiempo completo.- me imaginaba cual hubiera sido su comentario y mi sonrojo pareció aumentar.- Esto es tuyo.- dijo de pronto extendiendo mi móvil hacia mí

- A la vez que haz tenido un comportamiento agradable. Me reservaré igualmente todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias.- lo tomé y en un movimiento rápido aprisionó mi mano con la suya

- Mi abuela siempre decía que los favores había que pagarlos.- comenzó, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, mientras yo intentaba retirarla.- Pude darle una pequeña ojeada a tu móvil y vi que toda tu vida está allí.- su barbilla apuntó a nuestras manos unidas sobre el móvil.- Entonces… Yo me pregunto ¿Crees tú que deberías pagarme el favor de encontrarlo y devolvértelo?

- No te lo haz encontrado. Lo sacaste disimuladamente en el momento que mis cosas cayeron de mis manos el día de ayer.- volví a tirar mi mano, sin resultado.- Haz urgado en mis pertenencias personales y para terminar, sé que fuiste tú quien llamó a mi casa en la madrugada. Obviamente tus favores han sido los menos

- Tienes una voz sexy adormilada.- susurró acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que pude liberarme de su prisión

- Y tu eres patético jugando al mayor en plan conquistador

- ¿Cuál es tu fijación con la edad Bella?.- cuestionó riendo

- A ver Edward. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas, porque tus arranques hormonales me están poniendo de un humor de perros.- opté por tirar todas las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas.- Tú eres el hermano menor de un amigo. Eres el hijo adolescente de mi jefe. En cualquier otro lugar y circunstancia, te juro que ya te hubiera partido la boca de una certera cachetada por tus constantes faltas de respeto, teniendo en cuenta que soy casi 11 años mayor que tu. Pero no puedo hacerlo, así que te pido amablemente que conmigo mantengas las distancias

Su único gesto fue cruzarse de brazos y apoyar su cuerpo en el borde del escritorio de Tanya. Que por cierto ya se estaba demorando demasiado buscando la comida.

- ¿Puedo hablar yo ahora?.- tentó alzando una ceja

- Si piensas seguir con tus comentarios insolentes y faltos de tino. Te aconsejo que los mantengas dentro de tu boquita y nos vayamos en paz

- Ok. Lo tomaré como un sí.- me ignoró.- No se cual es tu fijación por sacar a relucir la edad y todas esas mierdas. Hablas de ti como si fueras una anciana de 70 años, cuando aun no cumples los 30. Me pareces una mujer fascinante, preciosa, apetecible…

- Edward. Basta.- le pedí comenzando a perder mi paciencia

- ¿Te molestas que te piropeen? ¡Wow! Eres todo un caso Bella Swan. He estado con mujeres mayores que tú y adoran que les digan a cada instante lo sexualmente exquisita que son

- Estás comenzando a molestarme de manera grave.- lo amenacé

- ¿En serio? Cuando las mujeres se enojan, son mayormente sexy

- Te voy a pedir en forma agradable que te retires de mi oficina. Si bien, no puedo gobernar en todo el piso. Creo que merezco obtener respeto en mi oficina.- apunté hacia la puerta

Pasaron unos leves minutos en que sólo se dedicó a observarme. Su rostro no denotó ningún tipo de emoción. Por lo cual no podía preguntarme si estaba sopesando su nuevo movimiento o simplemente estaba ensimismado pensando cualquier estupidez.

.

- Está bien. Tu ganas.- aceptó.- No volveré a insinuarte absolutamente nada más.- me sorprendí creyendo que se retiraría solamente.- Eres amiga de mi hermano y una trabajadora más de mi padre. Además de ser la primera mujer con los principios bastante arraigados, para mi gusto

- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer ahora?.- pedí cansinamente. No me fiaba de su cambio abrupto

- Estoy rindiéndome de mis apuestas por tener algo contigo, como ha pasado con otras de por aquí.- explicó. Lo observé con la duda plasmada.- Estoy hablando en serio. La mayoría de las chicas, se rendían al segundo intento. Tú definitivamente no eres así

- Supongo que ¿Gracias?.- murmuré poco convencida. Extendió su mano hacia mí, parecía como si fuera a comerme, por la forma en que me le quedé viendo

- Tregua.- pidió.- No te molestaré más con mis acosos. Y a cambio pido un poco de amistad.- lo miré escéptica.- Está bieeen, al menos buena convivencia

- Está bien.- acepté de no muy buenas ganas, pero al menos debía darle algo de crédito

- ¿Puedo decirte una última cosa?.- pidió como implorando.- Prometo que será lo último.- juntó sus manos a modo de ruego

- Lo último. Acabas de pedirme una tregua y ya estás intentando decir otra bobería

- Lo último. Lo juro.- acordó. Asentí.- Revisé tus fotos.- lo miré con mis ojos como platos.- No te alteres, no diré nada malo. Sólo quería hacerte el comentario que la foto tomada por alguien más. Donde das la espalda a la cámara es la mejor que hay allí.- apuntó mi móvil.- Deberías usar mas Jeans, creo que tu mayor potencial está muy escondido en esas faldas.- sonrió como niño bueno pillado en una travesura

- ¿Es todo?.- asintió.- Ok. Eso espero. Ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar algo para alimentarme

- Está bien. Yo me voy.- se acercó y retrocedí.- ¡Hey! Tan sólo voy a despedirme ¿Tengo permitido eso?.- cuestionó haciéndose el ofendido

- Solo si te comportas como lo haz prometido.- declaré recordando la última y primera vez

- Prometido.- enseñó su mano el saludó Scout

Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. No pude evitar reírme de su gesto. Era una clara señal que no estaba intentando pasarse de listo. Unió su mejilla con la mía y un agradable calor se entrelazó en ese actuar, dejándome incluso aturdida por la sensación. Sus labios cálidos tocaron mi mejilla y depositó un suave y delicado beso. Exhalando en el mismo instante su hálito cerca de mi cuello, que me envió un leve estremecimiento.

- ¿Contenta con mi comportamiento de niño bueno?.- inquirió una vez alejado de mí

- Ajá.- respondí algo aturdida. Era primera vez que su aroma me parecía agradablemente placentero y su aliento, un exquisito aroma a menta combinada con otro que no supe descifrar.

- Nos vemos Bella.- se despidió agitando su mano

**…**

Estaba intentando buscar una cómoda prenda para mi primer día en terreno. Se suponía que iríamos a realizar unas entrevistas respecto a la delicada labor de los invernaderos florales. Por estos días nos habíamos abocado a realizar notas que pudieran captar la atención de la mujer dueña de casa. Y según Tanya, aprender a decorar un jardín o interiores con plantas y flores, sería una excelente idea para aquello.

Miré mi regadero de ropa sobre el piso de mi habitación. No podía ir vestida formalmente a un lugar que distaba mucho de ser una sala de eventos. Pero lamentablemente, mi guardarropa desde hacia unos años atrás, había dejado de albergar ropa de adolescente o informal. Lo más parecido a una vestimenta de día domingo, era un vestido floreado que Derek me había regalado. Y para mi desgracia, seguía siendo demasiado formal. Sobre todo al combinarlo con el único par de zapatos que le venían, tacones.

- ¿Aun no estás lista amor?.- preguntó Derek entrando a la recámara y sorteando todas las prendas esparcidas por el piso

- No tengo nada que ponerme.- gimotee como niña pequeña

- Amor. Creo que estás siendo verdaderamente exagerada.- se rió de mi horrible berrinche.- Tienes cientos de trajes y variada ropa de la cual podrías escoger

- Si. Pero todos ellos son para reuniones, ropa formal… Iré a un invernadero Derek. Tierra, plantes, flores, agua, masetas… ¡Pf!.-

- ¿Y ese pantalón de vestir que usabas antes?.- consultó buscando sus cosas

- ¿Cuál?.- demandé sin entender a cual se refería

- Con el que sales en la foto de tu móvil. Esa vez que nos invitaron al día de campo

Inconciente o concientemente, ya no lo sé. Mi mente no se fue directamente al detallado día que seguía describiendo Derek para que recordara la prenda de vestir que me intentaba refrescar. Sino que mi mente trabajó a velocidad luz hacia unos ojos verdes, dos semanas atrás en mi oficina. Alabando lo bien, que esa prenda en particular se veía en mí

La tomé y me la puse. Al parecer mi cuerpo había enanchado un tanto, pues tal parecía que estaba inyectado en mi piel. Tomé una polera ligera y sobre ella una chaqueta corta medianamente informal color crema, junto a mis únicos zapatos bajos. Me miré al espejo y aunque no me sintiera acostumbrada a lucir este tipo de ropa, no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen que me devolvía el espejo

- Preciosa ¡Ya me voy!.- anunció Derek desde la habitación. Por lo que salí presurosa del baño

- Yo también estoy lista.-

Salí, esperando como de costumbre su cumplido mañanero sobre mi vestimenta. Pero sólo me dio un suave beso en los labios y me guió a la parte exterior. Hacía unos días había conseguido un auto para mí, así que nos despedíamos en la entrada de nuestra casa.

- Que tengas un excelente día mi amor.- puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.- Lo harás excelente

- Estoy nerviosa.- confié haciendo sobresalir mi labio inferior, en forma de puchero

- Tengo la mayor de la fe en ti. Así como tu debes tenerla en ti misma. Te amor y estoy contigo siempre apoyándote

- ¿Cómo me veo?.- giré en mi mismo lugar para que pudiera apreciarme

- Bien como siempre. Pero sabes que esas ropas no van mucho con mi gusto. Te prefiero más formal, mas madura. Para así no parecer un viejo verde a tu lado.- golpee su pecho, frunciendo los labios

- ¡No. Eres. Viejo!.- recalqué cada palabra

- Eso lo dices porque me amas.- besó dulcemente mis labios. Para luego juntar su frente con la mía.- Nos vemos en la noche amor

- Está bien.- di un último suave beso y me dirigí a mi auto

- Bella.- llamó antes de que tomara asiento en el lado del conductor.- Igualmente estás hermosa

Sonreí y me adentré en el auto. Sabía de sobra que más que nada lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal. Derek nunca había disfrutado su adolescencia, teniendo que trabajar tempranamente, luego de la muerte de su padre. Desde que lo había conocido era un apuesto hombre vestido de terno y corbata. Y yo me había acostumbrado a usar una ropa que fuera más acorde con el vestir d él. Por eso mismo, los Jeans, faldas cortas informales, soleras y cosas por el estilo que fueran más del tipo de una adolescente, habían desparecido de mis manos hacía cuatro años atrás.

**…**

Todo había ido a la perfección en nuestro primer trabajo a dúo con Tanya. Podía decir con base esta vez, que hacíamos un gran equipo juntas. Nuestro trabajo terminó alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, cuando decidimos regresar a la oficina para dejar todo allí y al día siguiente arreglar todos los detalles de la edición, junto a Ángela.

Habíamos ido juntas en mi auto, así que juntas nos dirigimos desde el estacionamiento hacia la entrada. Iba realmente entretenida con las anécdotas que contaba Tanya sobre su marido o situaciones en el trabajo, hasta que mi móvil interrumpió la amena charla. La pantalla mostraba un nuevo mensaje, lo abrí y mi vista fue directo al identificador. Pero allí sólo había un número desconocido. Fijé mi vista entonces en el contenido del mensaje

**_._**

_Señorita Swan:_

_Se ve realmente hermosa con esa ropa que trae el día de hoy._

_Sería un halago para todo hombre verla así continuamente._

_No se ofusque. Todo lo que he dicho ha sido con el mayor respeto posible_

_"Amigos- Tregua" ¿Recuerdas?_

_Un beso_

**_._**

Mis ojos, sin proponérmelo buscaron al dueño de esas palabras. Sin contener mayores detalles del remitente, estaba absolutamente segura quien era el respetuoso admirador de mi vestimenta… Y lo encontré… Unos cuantos autos más allá, se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Vestido con su habitual uniforme escolar de polera blanca con la insignia en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas. Portaba descuidadamente un bolso deportivo sobre su hombro. Y observaba con esa sonrisa aduladora, que no me parecía tan irritante desde las últimas veces que nos habíamos encontrado.

Negué divertida de sus reacciones sorprendentes. De ser un muchachito insoportable, había pasado a ser un galán respetuoso y sin caer en la actitud altanera que tanto me molestaba las dos primeras veces que lo había visto.

- ¿Ese es el mini-playboy?.- la voz de Tanya me hizo regresar al presente

- Así parece.- intenté parecer desentendida

- ¡Hola mujer de hielo!.- gritó el aludido, que estaba subiendo al auto que reconocí como el de Carlisle

- ¡Hola!.- le devolvió Tanya

Nos volvimos hacia la entrada. No sin antes oír un claro silbido piropeador. Tanya se dio vuelta riendo hacia él y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Entró al edificio antes que yo, por lo que me di vuelta al querer cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Donde pude observar a Edward de pié mirando en mi dirección. No quise parecer una rota y le hice una leve seña de adiós… El, solo se limitó a sonreír y guiñarme, para luego subirse al asiento del copiloto y partir…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Siento no haber subido ayer como prometí**

**Pero mi note no ayuda mucho =(**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD:- Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas quienes me dejaron su comentario. Intenté responderlos todos, de hecho creo que lo hice. Si no fué así. Cuelguenme jiji**

**LLegó Eclipse!**

**El viernes al cine ¡Siii!**

**Besos Crepusculeros a todas =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo IV**

**...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chicas/os: Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones**

**(1) Me han preguntado sobre como avanzará la relación Ed y Be. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que no avanzará lenta como mis otras historias ¿La razón? Que en esta historia, no se regirán primeramente por el amor. Será más que nada una respuesta a impulsos (de cuerpo) no de sentimientos.**

**...**

**(2) Lo otro: Sé que hay chicas que leen los Fics y que son menores de edad. Mis historias, todas son M. Sin embargo, ésta historia en particular es más M que las otras. Como ven, es un adolescente deshinibido. Así que mis preciosas pequeñas...no quisiera tener problemas. La clasificación es clara, pero doy aviso igualmente.**

**...  
**

**(3) Los primeros capítulos serán desde la perspectiva de Bella solamente. La magia terminaria si vieramos como piensa Ed. Aunque uds no han andado nada lejos xD**

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Estaba realmente agotada. Era sólo la fiesta de compromiso oficial con mi familia y algunos amigos, pero había estado los últimos dos días corriendo de un lado a otro. Nadie sabía el motivo verdadero por el que los habíamos citado a nuestra casa, hoy sábado por la noche. Así que todo el trabajo me lo había llevado yo. Derek intentaba cooperar en lo que más podía, pero no coordinaba siquiera en la combinación de colores del arreglo de la mesa. Lo que lo frustraba sobremanera, pero intentaba subirle el ánimo. De todos modos, adoraba que hiciera el intento por alivianarme la carga.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y aun no lograba escoger un vestido acorde a la situación. La reunión era a las 9, pero ya había recorrido en más de dos ocasiones todo el centro comercial y estaba en punto cero… Iba a darme por vencida y comprar el primero que se cruzara por mi camino, cuando fijé mi atención en un escaparate que antes había ignorado. Regresé mis pasos hasta allí y sonreí al observar la variedad de modelos que se divisaban desde el exterior.

Una amable vendedora tuvo la paciencia de mostrarme todos y cada uno de los modelos que fui testeando a simple vista. Busqué la combinación de accesorios. Y me agazapé en el probador por largo tiempo… Al final de una hora, estaba totalmente confundida de cual sería el perfecto. Quería verme elegante, pero sencilla a la vez. Y por sobretodo quería que mi atuendo fuera del gusto de mi prometido. Ansiaba sentirme una belleza para él.

- Creo que ese le queda perfecto.- señaló la chica de la paciencia de santa

- No lo sé.- fruncí los labios

El vestido era negro arriba a la rodilla, con bordados en tono dorado bajo el busto y sobre el dobladillo. Una gasa negra salía desde el busto y pasaba hacia mi espalda por sólo un hombro. Me observé detenidamente, y aunque lo apreciaba un tanto osado por tanta piel expuesta, me gustaba. No podía negarlo

- ¿Bella?.- me voltee rápidamente hacia la voz que me había llamado

- ¡Alice!.- nos saludamos calurosamente

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Yo esperaba verte esta noche.- ahí caí en cuenta que había sido descubierta en cierto modo

- Pues… buscando algún atuendo para esta noche.- me miró con sus grandes ojos

- ¡¿Es de gala?.- inquirió asustada

- No precisamente, pero digamos que tampoco es una velada cualquiera.- afirmé dubitativa de darle tanta información

- ¿Cuál es el motivo particular de esta reunión Bella Swan?.- me apuntó con su dedo índice, entrecerrando los ojos

- Lo verás esta noche.- zanjé divertida por su cara de revés

- Ok. Entonces comenzaré a buscar algo adecuado para mí…- se giró hacia la entrada como buscando alguien.- ¿Dónde se…? En fin, luego volverá. Lupita…- la corté de inmediato cuando noté la familiaridad con la vendedora

- ¿Se conocen?.- cuestioné. Sólo esperaba que al menos la chica no vociferara mi sentido de búsqueda para mi ropa

- ¡Claro que sí!.- canturreo Alice.- Estás ubicada en la tienda de ropa de mí querida futura suegra.- tuve que cerrar con fuerza mi quijada para que no azotara el suelo

- ¿Tu suegra? ¿La madre de Jasper…?.- iba a decir Edward, pero preferí reservármelo.

- Y la esposa de tu jefe.- terminó el cúmulo de relaciones

- ¡Vaya! Nueva información.- admití finalmente

Alice escogió su atuendo de forma envidiablemente veloz. Mientras yo aun seguía con mi indecisión a cuestas. Volví a probarme cada uno de los vestidos que tenía apartados del resto, hasta que quedé nuevamente con el negro en paréntesis. Me calcé los tacones y modelé frente al gran espejo ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada? Fijé mi vista en mis pies, lo que más me convencía eran los altos tacos dorados que me hacían ver elegante, según mi criterio.

Estaba tan concentrada, que no advertí la presencia de otro conocido a mis espaldas. Hasta que un aliento cálido se expandió desde la parte trasera de mi cuello, provocando escalofríos.

- Preciosa.- susurró y reconocí de inmediato esa voz

Me giré para encontrarme exorbitantemente cerca de su rostro. Por la altura de mis zapatos, estaba casi a su mismo nivel, y su vista se enfocó sin disimulo en mis labios. Retrocedí por inercia, hasta estar a una distancia prudente… incluso para mí

- Hola Edward.- saludé intentando sonar impávida

- Hola Bella.- acercó su rostro y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.- Te ves preciosa enfundada en ese vestido.- elogió, consiguiendo ruborizarme por completo. La mirada lujuriosa que expelía me incomodaba

- G-gracias.- carraspee azorada

- ¿Fiesta?.- inquirió apoyándose despreocupado sobre el vidrio

- ¿Cómo?.- pregunté sintiéndome idiota

- Tú ropa.- señaló.- ¿Buscando algo para alguna fiesta?

- Algo así.- me deslicé hacia un lado con la intención de verme por última vez al espejo y desaparecer en forma rápida

- ¡Edward!.- chilló una voz desde el otro lado. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable por cualquiera. Estaba evidentemente contrariada por el encuentro

- Jane.- la llamó Edward. La chica se acercó destilando superioridad.- Ella es Bella. Bella, te presento a Jane

Edward no le dio mayor título como pensé que haría. La chica se plantó delante de él y en un gesto muy íntimo y de pertenencia, tomo los brazos de él y los envolvió a su cintura. Edward apoyó su barbilla en el hombro descubierto de ella y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su extensión, hasta el cuello. Los verdes lujuriosos de Edward, a pesar de sus acciones estaban fijos en mí

- Mucho gusto Jane.- saludé en forma rápida y cortez

- Igualmente _Señora_.- me llamó ella y remarcó el epíteto

- Bella no es señora, Jane.- le corrigió Edward sonriendo

- Lo siento.- mintió acribillándome con su mirada.- Parece una señora mucho mayor

- No me parece eso.- volvió a reprender melosamente Edward

La chica siguió enviando miradas despectivas hacia mi. En cambio Edward, se esforzaba hasta el máximo para compartir el mensaje lascivo de sus acciones. Fijó su mirada en el hombro descubierto que dejaba ver mi vestido y comenzó a dar besos húmedos en la clavícula de ella, recorriendo con su lengua hacia el lóbulo de su oído. Al mismo tiempo, que su mano se perdía bajo la polera que enmarcaba la figura de la chica… El calor de mi cuerpo, a raíz de la erótica escena en mis narices, me hizo despegar mis pies del piso y emprender mi retiro

- Bueno. Permiso. Un gusto haberlos visto.- me despedí apresuradamente, como arrancando del lugar.- Me llevo éste.- le indiqué a la dependienta, ajena a todo lo que pasaba

- Muy bien señorita.- sonrió cálida

Inconcientemente volví a observar el reflejo del espejo, antes de ingresar al probador y Edward se encontraba en un acalorado beso con la chica, que daba la espalda hacia donde estaba. Unas pupilas verdes, me atravesaron por el espejo. No había caído en cuenta que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, mientras él recorría el cuerpo de la chica sin inhibiciones y seguía usurpando la cavidad bucal de ella… su descaro fue tal, que se atrevió a guiñarme en un momento dado.

Cerré la puerta del probador con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y recargué mi cuerpo contra la misma. Necesitaba controlar el errático latido de mi corazón y mi respiración. Cegué mis ojos unos minutos ¿Qué era eso? ¡Maldito muchachito adolescente y hormonal! ¿No que ahora se iba a comportar? ¿Qué hacía entonces dando esos espectáculos públicos con esa chiquilla?... Me golpee mentalmente por mis últimas palabras ¿Qué carajo me importaba lo que hiciera él?

Una vez que estuve lista, hice las compras lo más rápido que pude con tal de desparecer de allí. Sin embargo, no evité recorrer el lugar con disimulo, pero al parecer ellos ya se habían retirado…

**…**

- ¿Vas a ducharte amor?.-

- Si ¿Tú?.- me acerqué a Derek, tomando la hebilla de su pantalón de vestir

- ¿Qué haces princesa?.- sonrió cuando mis dedos deslizaron su zipper

- ¿No es evidente?.- sonreí contra su cuello y di un pequeño mordisco

- Lo veo, pero creo que estamos bastante retrasados.- me dio un casto beso en los labios y quitó con delicadeza mis manos que ya se aprestaban a introducirse en la abertura de su ropa.- Dejémoslo para la noche preciosa

- Ok.- respondí avergonzada en cierto modo por mi osadía y frustrada por su rechazo

- Ve a ducharte. Por mientras iré acomodando los últimos detalles.- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó un poco más profundo.- Te amo. Estoy feliz

- Yo también.- respondí y me adentré al baño una vez que él desapareció hacia la sala

Dejé el agua correr por mi cuerpo. Comencé a jabonar mi cuerpo suavemente con la esponja. Me sentía extraña, y percibía como mi temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, a medida que acariciaba mi cuerpo con la espuma esparcida… En un momento dado, pasé la esponja sobre mis senos y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, imité la acción varias veces y un placer indescriptible fue apoderándose de mi cuerpo… Instintivamente bajé una mano por mi vientre… hasta llegar al lugar que reclamaba por atención. Ahogué un gemido de placer, cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con mi centro…

- ¿Amor? ¿Te falta mucho?.- asustada quité mis manos de mis zonas erógenas

- N-no, n-no… Eh. Ya voy.- respondí intentando que mi voz no saliera distorsionada

Refregué mi rostro con impaciencia ¿Qué estaba haciendo? O lo peor ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Jamás había vuelto a tocarme, a darme placer yo sola. Desde que estaba con Derek. Incluso nunca había estado tan excitada antes, lograba canalizar mis deseos o reprimirlos hasta el momento en que nos fundíamos en uno con mi prometido… Pero, peor a eso, no fue el hecho que estuviera intentando satisfacerme individualmente… Sino que, las imágenes que me incitaban a hacerlo…no eran encuentros placenteros con Derek…

Terminé mi baño abruptamente y salí de allí. Mi cabeza era un lío descabellado. Me sentí horrible de sólo pensar en mi desfachatez ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca?

**…**

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero fue mi hermano acompañado de Rosalie. Luego mi madre y mi padre. Alice junto a Jasper. Algunos amigos de Derek también llegaron. Y finalmente Tanya y su marido. Era la única que había convocado a nuestra celebración privada. Compartimos con todo el mundo, y cada vez que me acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban mis padres. Renée iniciaba su interrogatorio _¿Cuál era el motivo de dicha celebración_?.

- Bueno damas y caballeros.- comenzó Derek.- Los hemos reunido esta noche en nuestro hogar, para compartir con ustedes una noticia que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

- ¡¿Se van a casar?.- chilló mi madre, como siempre rompiendo el momento

- Renée, por favor.- pidió mi padre.- Deja que Derek hable

- Retomo.- comentó divertido mi novio.- Con Isabella hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, llevamos 4 años de novios.- tomó mi mano y besó delicadamente el dorso de ella, ganando un cúmulo de suspiros.- Luego de mucho conversarlo y darnos cuenta que tenemos el anhelo de seguir recorriendo y descubriendo caminos futuros en la compañía mutua.- me miró de una forma que podía derretir el hielo y convertirlo en fuego.- Hemos decidido casarnos

Estaba segura que los gritos de las feminas presentes, podían haberse escuchado hasta la última calle de nuestra avenida. Me vi envuelta de un momento a otro, por miles de brazos. Unos más delicados, y otro excesivamente fuertes como el de mi querido hermano. Mi mamá comenzó como de costumbre a llorar, la emoción de que por fin estaba pronta a dar el gran paso, seguramente.

- ¿Y cuando es la gran fecha?.- inquirió mi cuñada

- Pensamos que dentro de unos tres meses sería perfecto.- contestó mi prometido, dejándome pasmada con la información. Se suponía que en un principio sería alrededor de seis meses. Tomó mi rostro y lo acercó a él.- Sé que dijimos seis meses.- asentí.- Pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo mi amor. Eres mi razón de vivir y quiero tenerte desde ya como mi esposa a mi lado

- No voy a ir a ninguna parte.- dije divertida

- No quiero arriesgarme a que aparezca alguien por ahí.- bromeó, pero por alguna razón su risa no contagió la mía

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunté seria

- Es una broma mi amor.- me tomó en sus brazos y dio una media vuelta conmigo.- Nada, ni nadie podría separarme de ti. Somos complemento bebé. Y lucharía con dientes y uñas si estuviera a punto de perderte

- Eso nunca va a pasar. Te amo más que a nada.- respondí segura… segura…

- Bella. Derek.- nos llamó Alice, que estaba de la mano con Jasper.- Quisiera hablar con ustedes

- Claro.- respondimos al mismo tiempo

- Como ustedes saben. Jasper y yo también nos casaremos pronto. Dentro de un mes exactamente.- la mirada dulce que se brindaron fue mágica.- Y bueno, me gustaría poder ayudarlos a ustedes con sus preparativos. Si es que están de acuerdo

- Por supuesto Alice.- me solté de mi prometido y la estreché en mis brazos.- Muchas gracias a los dos. De verdad

- El placer es nuestro Bella. Sabemos que están recién comenzando acá, y Alice conoce todo tipo de detalles a la perfección

- Es estupendo.- secundó Derek.- Aunque no nos hemos hecho muy bien la idea de lo que queremos, pero en cuanto sepamos bien. Estaremos agradecidos de su ayuda

La noche siguió transcurriendo, mientras algunos presentes comenzaban a marcharse. Mi madre me había agobiado durante el resto de la velada luego de nuestro comunicado, sobre detalles que verdaderamente no estaba al tanto, que tuviera que ver con un matrimonio. Finalmente, solo quedamos mi hermano, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, Marcos, Alice, Derek y yo.

- En dos semanas más tenemos un evento en el Regimiento.- comentó Emmet, devorando los últimos bocadillos que quedaban

- ¡Oh, Si! ¡Tenemos que ir!.- decretó Alice

- ¿Y evento de qué?.- cuestionó Tanya

- Anualmente se realiza una fiesta como bienvenida a los nuevos colegas que se integran a las filas.- explicó Jasper.- Así que en dos semanas más se llevará a cabo

- ¿Es una fiesta, evento o qué?.- fue el turno de Derek. Y estaba segura que su respuesta sería no

- Es una graaan fiesta.- respondió mi hermano, alargando la A

- Sería entretenido.- asintió Tanya.- ¿Qué dices cariño?.- preguntó a Marcos

- Si hay que ir, iremos.- contestó él agradando a su mujer como siempre, por lo que me había dado cuenta en la noche

- ¿Qué opinan ustedes?.- Rosalie se dirigió a nosotros

- La verdad no lo sé…- musité con sentimientos encontrados

- No lo creo.- sentenció Derek. Algo que me esperaba.- No soy muy de fiestas. Creo que esos tiempos pasaron para mí

- ¿Estás insinuando que eres viejo?.- le increpó Alice con incredulidad.- ¿O que nosotros estamos viejos para eso? Deberías ver a mis suegros. Adoraría llegar a su edad así. Joviales todo el rato

- No digo que ustedes sean viejos. Quizás yo estoy un poco pasado.- rió

- ¿Qué edad tienes Derek?.- inquirió Marcos

- 34

- Tienes la misma edad mía. Estamos en la flor de la vida.- rió Marcos, contagiándonos a todos

- A mi me gustaría ir amor.- aventuré.- Pero lo pensaremos.- añadí cuando vi venir su refutación

- Será genial. El pequeño Eddie estará a cargo de la música, así que podremos pedir lo que se nos antoje.- la sola mención de ese apodo me tensó

- ¿Quién es el pequeño Eddie?.- consultó ajeno a mis reacciones mi prometido

- Mi hermano mejor.- expuso Jasper.- Había que buscar una banda y él tiene como pasatiempo tocar en pubs o eventos. Así que para que se ganaran unos pesos, le ofrecí el trabajo

- ¡Es un magnífico músico y cantante!.- lo alabó Tanya. Marcos bufó con diversión en su rostro.- ¿Qué?.- le refutó Tanya a su marido

- Así como es excelente músico y cantante. Lo debería ser para los estudios.- vi a Jasper asentir en acuerdo

- ¡Ay, Por favor!.- rezongó mi cuñada.- Estamos hablando de un adolescente. Es lógico que le guste divertirse y que los estudios sean su última prioridad

- Con ese pensamiento no creo que llegue muy lejos.- discutió Marcos

- Yo lo hice.- apuntó enérgica Alice.- Viví mi adolescencia al máximo. Y llegó un momento en que maduré, más no por eso cambié. Soy partidaria que las cosas en su justa medida se pueden equiparar

- Yo también.- se apuntó mi hermano, a lo que Rose y yo rodamos los ojos.- Está bien, aun no maduro. Pero es un ejemplo más claro aun. No me he convertido en un viejo cascarrabias y he llegado lejos en mi carrera militar

- Estoy en desacuerdo.- intervino Derek.- Siempre tuve mis metas claras. Y siempre fui responsable en todo. Comencé trabajando en un bufete de abogados a mis 18 años, y de ahí fui ascendiendo poco a poco. He logrado lo que soy con esfuerzo y dedicación

- ¿Y no te arrepientes un poco de haberte saltado la etapa alocada de la rebeldía juvenil?.- cuestionó Tanya

- Absolutamente no.- respondió seguro y un tanto serio.- Además de la misma forma en que he sido conocí a Bella, así que cambiaría nada. Ella es igual a mí, así que no hay penurias por haber sido adulto a tan temprana edad.-

Emmet me miró alzando una ceja. Me conocía perfectamente antes de comenzar con Derek. Y si bien, no era una loca de patio rematada. Mi vida social era bastante concurrida. Sin embargo, tampoco me quejaba de lo que tenía. Me gustaba la tranquilidad que me brindaba mi estabilidad con Derek. Desde que nos habíamos conocido, no éramos muy asiduos a participar en reuniones sociales con los amigos. O si lo hacíamos, era hasta una prudente hora.

Derek me había enseñado apreciar los momentos de paz en la intimidad del hogar. Por lo mismo, era como si nuestro matrimonio, no fuera más que una regularización de nuestra situación. Desde que nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos, era como si fuésemos un matrimonio de años. Él era un hombre maduro y yo me había acoplado a su madurez.

Los chicos se retiraron pronto. Irían a un bar para seguir celebrando. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado poder acompañarlos, pero el rostro de Derek me denotaba que se encontraba agotado, y yo estaba comenzando a sentir el peso del ajetreo de todos estos días… Terminamos con un sello especial nuestra noche. Hicimos el amor en forma apasionada, sin embargo, por primera vez… mi cuerpo había quedado insatisfecho del poco tiempo que nos habíamos amado…

**…**

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad en cierta forma. Ambos estábamos recargados de trabajo, así que las pocas horas que nos veíamos, estaban destinadas a dormir por el cansancio acumulado en el día. No había vuelto a ver al chico hormonal y me sentía tranquila… algo que no podía explicar, pero ansiaba no volver a verlo. Sin embargo, mis súplicas quedaron suspendidas, cuando a mitad de semana. Alice había concurrido a la oficina para pedirme que la ayudara en la elección de algunos detalles para su boda.

- Alice. Te ayudo con mucho gusto, pero te advierto que no sé si seré muy buena compañera en labores de buen gusto.- admití una vez que íbamos saliendo del edificio

- ¡Ay. Bella! Estoy segura que sabrás aconsejarme de lo mejor ¿No lo crees tu Tanya?

- Por supuesto Alice. Tu gusto en la ropa queda de manifiesto ante todo.-

- Van hacer que me sonroje.- tapé mis mejillas con mi mano

- Bien. Vamos.- instó Alice.- ¡Ah! Iremos a la casa de mi suegra.- mi cuerpo y mente se congelaron.- Estaremos solas con ella, así que ahí podremos estar tranquilas.- voté el aire disimuladamente

- ¿Sabes como llegar Bella?.- negué.- Bien, te seguimos Alice

Cada una partió en su auto. Desde ahí nos iríamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Durante el camino y en la soledad de mi auto, rogué por no tener que ver a ese chico. No entendía mi cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en él, recordaba su escena en la tienda de su madre y aunque intentara con todas mis fuerzas, mi cuerpo se encendía de una manera irracional. No había tenido llamadas ni mensajes de él. Al parecer, su tregua estaba siendo tomada en serio. Y las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto, antes de ese día en lo de su madre o las veces en que había oído por los pasillos, que se había presentado en la oficina. No intentaba absolutamente nada.

Estacioné detrás de Alice y me fue imposible no silbar en admiración por la mansión que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Una inmensa casa antigua, pero debidamente redecorada de tonalidad blanco invierno, se apreciaba en toda su majestuosidad.

- Así mismo quedé yo la primera vez que vine aquí.- informó Tanya

- Es preciosa.- musité en un hilo de voz

- Lo es.- concordó Alice conmigo.- Pero no envidio a mi suegra cuando tiene que limpiarle.- terminó riendo

- ¿No tiene alguien que le ayude?.- pregunté curiosa

- Oh. Si. La tienen, pero mi suegra es… como decirlo… una jefa moderna. Le ayuda a su gente en las labores.- se encogió de hombros y yo proseguí con mi asombro

- Esme es una mujer muy cálida y humana. Bella.- señaló Tanya.- Es un ejemplo a seguir. A pesar de todo lo que tiene, sigue siendo la humilde mujer de siempre

Divisé varios autos estacionados en el garaje. Un Volvo plateado se me hizo conocido, seguramente Carlisle había ido algún día en el a la empresa y por eso su recuerdo. Alice abrió la puerta y comentando que seguramente su suegra estaba dormida, entramos en silencio a la enorme sala. Con un gesto de manos, nos indicó que avanzaramos, pero sin haber dado un solo paso… me congelé.

Edward estaba allí, y no solamente él o simplemente allí. Estaba sentado en un banco, al costado de un piano… hasta allí todo normal. Sin embargo, a horcajadas sobre él, se encontraba la misma chica que había conocido días atrás. Vestían ambos sus uniformes, y por la posición de la chica, la falda estaba subida casi mostrando sus bragas. Alice y Tanya no hicieron ningún ruido y miraban divertidas la escena. A diferencia mía, que mi cuerpo adquirió connotaciones extrañas.

Las manos de Edward se perdían bajo la falda de ella, y sus cuerpos danzaban en una forma de simulación coital. No sé por qué, pero me vi impulsada a perturbar la película pornográfica que de a poco, ibamos tomando recovecos más profundos. Carraspee y Alice me apoyó, siendo más explícita

- ¡Busquensé un hotel!.- gritó, estallando en risas junto a Tanya

- L-lo siento.- se disculpó la chica, quien se puso de pié en forma rápida y arregló sus ropas

- Espérame arriba.- le indicó Edward, el cual con poca premura se paró y no tuvo reparos en tapar su masculinidad, que se detallaba en forma notoria a través de sus pantalones

- ¡Ey! Mini-playboy. Tápate ¿Quieres?.- pidió Tanya, ocultando sus ojos dramáticamente

- ¿Algo que no hayas visto?.- se rió acomodando su pantalón allí

- He visto cosas mejores. Te lo aseguro.- lo apuntó Tanya

- Seguro.- ironizó

- Dejando a un lado tu encuentro fogoso ¿Dónde está Esme?.- la misma pregunta rondaba mi cabeza ¿Dónde estaba la madre, mientras él por poco tenía relaciones en su misma sala?

- Está durmiendo. Llegó agotada del centro comercial con tus compras.-

- ¡Con razón tenías tu propia fiesta privada aquí!.- le increpó Alice

- Tu y Jasper no eran muy recatados que digamos.- se burló Edward. Haciendo que Alice se tornara morada. Y lo mirara amenazante, pero no con enfado

- Jamás me viste en tú posición con él. Y tampoco lo harás. Somos más civilizados.- se defendió

- ¿Estás insinuando que mi hermanito es aburrido?.- ahora fue el turno de Edward para carcajearse

- Ve a terminar tus tareas mejor.- lo empujó Tanya. Edward tomó su mano y la atrajo a él en un abrazo.- ¡Ew! ¡Suéltame! ¡Saca tus manos de mí! ¡Que las vi donde estuvieron!.- gritaba divertida donde Edward la apretaba más aun

- ¿Celosa o envidiosa?.- le preguntó aun apretándola. Pero sus ojos se inyectaron en mí. Que no emitía palabra alguna

Salí de mi aturdimiento y caminé detrás de Alice. Era claro que la pregunta de Edward, en cierto modo no iba dirigida a Tanya. Su mirada me lo decía… Alice fue en busca de su suegra y yo me quedé allí, con la mente procesando a mil por minuto. Me paré frente al gran ventanal y dejé mi cabeza vagar al lugar que quisiera. Lamentablemente, no llegó muy lejos, seguía repitiendo las escenas vividas recientes y otras de igual características... ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

Mi vida sexual con Derek, no tenía reparos. Si bien, no éramos expertos en la materia y nuestras posturas y regularidad eran comunes. Se debía también, a que yo no era una chica, a la cual le apasionara buscar nuevos horizontes en el tema. Era más bien retraída y pudorosa. Y Derek, se complementaba conmigo en eso.

- ¿Bella?.- ví una mano agitarse frente a mí.- ¡Bella!.- gritó Tanya

- ¿Eh?.- estaba totalmente perdida.- Lo siento ¿Decías algo?

- Quiero presentarte a mi suegra Bella.- ahí caí en cuenta que no estábamos solas.- Esme. Ella es la hermana de Emmet y mi nueva amiga

- ¡Que placer conocerte por fin!.- me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida

- Igualmente Se…- puso su mano frente a mi para detener mis palabras

- No oses llamarme señora.- regañó cariñosamente.- Soy sólo Esme

- Bien. Traeremos las cosas que tenemos para que podamos verlas y escoger de acuerdo a ellas las que faltan.- anunció Alice, saliendo con Esme de la habitación

- Bella.- llamó Tanya. Giré mi cuerpo hacia ella.- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar el espectáculo de Edward.- sonrió con vergüenza.- Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a sus locuras y excentricidades, pero sé que tu no

- No te preocupes Tanya.- quise terminar con el tema.- Es un adolescente con sus hormonas revolucionadas solamente.- sonreí para enfatizar mi indiferencia

- ¿Qué ha hecho Edward esta vez?.- me voltee asustada por la voz de Esme

- Lo mismo de siempre. Estaba con una pobre damisela en la sala. Llegamos un poco más tarde y debemos traer palomitas para presenciar la película.- le explicó Alice

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!.- Esme tapó su boca con sus manos.- Siento tanto esto Bella. Hablaré con ese niño seriamente

- Te repito lo que le decía a Tanya. No hay problema. Es sólo un chico con su novia

- ¿Novia?.- bufó Tanya.- Esa chica con suerte alcanza el título de amiga con derechos.- comentó poniendo sus ojos blancos.- A Edward se le quemaría la boca, al pronunciar la palabra noviazgo

**…**

Las horas pasaron y nosotros seguíamos en esa casa. Esme, era verdaderamente agradable. Alice y Tanya, las consideraba unas futuras buenas amigas. Pero el estar altamente incómoda, porque apareciera nuevamente la pareja millonaria, no me hacia gracia. Observé todas las revistas que nos ofrecía Alice para ayudarle a escoger los últimos detalles, pero mi mente no se conectaba con mi cuerpo ¿Por qué solamente a mí me había afectado tanto lo anterior?

- Quisiera poder ocupar el baño.- pedí de pronto, mientras organizaban todo para tomarnos un receso con un café

- Claro hija. Pero tendrás que usar el del tercer piso. Estamos haciendo unos arreglos en los otros.- se excusó Esme

- No te preocupes Esme. Solo necesito que me indiquen como llegar.-

- Yo te llevo.- dispuso Tanya. Llegamos al inicio de las escaleras.- Debes seguir derecho por las escaleras. Y de ahí a mano derecha. Un letrero para gigantes está en la puerta del baño

- Gracias.- musité y comencé a subir los escalones. Nerviosa

Llegué a la tercera planta y empecé a buscar la famosa puerta que me había indicado Tanya. Caminé por el pasillo y al final del mismo, exactamente como me lo había dicho. Un letrero de proporciones considerables ilustraba el baño. Seguí con la cabeza gacha caminando. Y preguntándome si tendría la mala suerte pegada a mí, como para encontrarme nuevamente con ellos.

Unas risitas me pusieron en alerta. Detuve mi caminar de sopetón, pues las risas estaban a mi izquierda. Justamente en la puerta que estaba a dos pasos de mí. Y que se encontraba ligeramente abierta… Tomé una honda respiración y me dispuse llegar a mi meta, pero algo dentro de mí estaba fallando, porque mis pies se movieron exactamente en la dirección contraria… Y con tan sólo dos pasos, tuve la visión desplegada dentro…

Jane, estaba sobre un escritorio y Edward frente a ella entre sus piernas. Aparentemente no estaban haciendo nada más que lo mismo de la sala, pero un movimiento conocido, me indicó que las cosas habían pasado el límite. Sobre todo los jadeos y gemidos que inundaban el lugar… sentí mi cara arder y retrocedí para salir de ahí, pero mis tacos resonaron en el silencio del lugar…

Me di vuelta y corrí a encerrarme en el baño. Escuché murmullos provenientes del pasillo, estaba segura que los había alertado de mi presencia ¡Dios! ¡Quería enterrarme viva! Mojé mi cara repetidas veces, y ni con eso podía quitarme el rubor encendido de mis mejillas… No sé cuanto rato pasé allí, pero tuve que armarme de valor y recorrer el mismo camino de regreso a la sala.

En cuanto abrí la puerta mi respiración se atascó. Edward estaba de pié frente a la puerta, con su pelo aun más desaliñado que siempre. Sus ropas arrugadas y su cara y labios rojos e hinchados. Me sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida y se acercó a mí. Mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, por lo que intenté salir lo más rápido que podía de ahí, pero un níveo y musculoso brazo se interpuso entre mi cuerpo y la salida.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?.- mis ojos se fueron directamente a sus labios. Demasiado cerca de mi rostro

- Yo…vine…lo siento.- tartamudee como una boba

- ¿Viste…algo?.- no respondí. No podía…

Creí que Edward iba a realizar una jugada sucia e iba a tomar ventaja de mi impertinencia. Más, lo que me sorprendió, fue que yo no tenía fuerzas para correr y esperaba que acortara la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos ¡No entendía mi actuar! ¡No entendía mi cabeza! ¡Me iba a casar por Dios! ¡Estaba enamorada de mi futuro esposo y jamás le había sido infiel ni con la mente!...

Parpadee repetidas veces a causa de lo que estaba admirando. Edward no acortó la distancia, en lugar de eso…la amplió. Se separó de mi hasta que su respiración no azotó ni un solo poco mi rostro. Levanté mi mirada y él no tenía, ni la mirada petulante que muchas veces me dedicaba y tampoco enmarcaba su rostro esa sonrisita que tanto había odiado los primeros encuentros… Solamente me miraba serio, sin enfado, sin nada…

- Lo siento Bella.- susurró suavemente y ¿Avergonzado?.- De verdad, me disculpo por mis acciones. Te dije hace tiempo que me comportaría

- Tus relaciones y acciones no tienen que ver nada conmigo.- recompuse mi voz.- Así que no debes preocuparte

- Igualmente te pido disculpas.- prosiguió.- No nos conocemos. No hay confianza entre nosotros y debes tener la peor impresión de mí. Te repito, lo siento

Y sin más, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió en sus pasos hacia la recamara, donde antes había presenciado su encuentro con esa chica. Quedé perpleja ante su actuar y sus cambios…sobre todo ante mis sentimientos ¿Acaso no había pedido respeto?... Tenía que salir de allí, mi voluntad, fidelidad, orgullo y decencia estaban gravemente en peligro…Y no por él, por mí…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis lectores/as: Me ha salido algo extenso el capítulo =/**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias a Ayame Chan- Norma. Que no tienen cuenta**

**PD 2:- He subido hoy, por las aclaraciones del principio. Y además porque no creo poder subir el fin de semana. Estaré enfocada en las otras historias.**

**PD 3:- Chicas, sólo un comentario. Las visitas a esta historia en sólo los 3 capítulos han superado los primeros de las 2 restantes. Yo hago todo el esfuerzo por tenerles los capítulos al día ¿Qué pasa entonces? =( .. Sé que todo es a libre criterio, por ambos lados. Así que aquí veremos que pasa. Y sin enojare, así como yo tampoco me molesto cuando me piden que actualice pronto =)**

**...**

**RECUERDEN LO DEL PRINCIPIO: MENORES DE EDAD O PERSONAS SUSCEPTIBLES, NO LEER**

**ES MEJOR PREVENIR, QUE CURAR MIS PRECIOSAS/OS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo V**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**...**

Ese día de vuelta a casa me había autocriticado todo el camino ¿En qué estaba pensando? Una vergüenza tremenda corría por todo mí ser. Primero por haber sido espectadora por iniciativa propia de una relación de terceros. Y segundo y peor, cuando Edward se había disculpado conmigo ¿De qué Por Dios? ¡Si era yo quien debería haber pedido disculpas!... Había querido irme inmediatamente, pero las chicas me lo pusieron difícil. Lo único que agradecía era no haberme cruzado nuevamente con el chico.

No lo había vuelto a ver. Pero en un par de días más estábamos comprometidos para asistir al evento que Jasper y Emmett habían mencionado. Y sabía que aunque rogara a lo más sagrado, él estaría allí. No había posibilidad de salir libre.

- ¿En qué piensas amor?.- preguntó Derek, devolviéndome mis pies a la tierra

- En el trabajo.- mentí.- Tanya no se presentó hoy y me preocupó porque no dio aviso.- al menos eso era verdad

- ¿La llamaste?.- inquirió

- Si. Su móvil me envió las repetidas veces que le marqué a la grabadora

Seguimos cenando y conversando de cosas triviales. Nos acostamos luego de una ducha y como venía pasando desde un tiempo. El cansancio acumulado nos hizo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dormirnos en tiempo fugáz.

La mañana siguiente me encontré antes de tiempo en la empresa. Consulté por Tanya, puesto que a la hora que debería haber entrado no lo hizo, pero no había noticias de ella. No era la única que había intentado localizarla y tampoco era la única que no había logrado hacerlo.

- ¿Qué haremos sin Tanya?.- consultó Ángela arreglando sus uñas despreocupadamente

- Iré a realizar la entrevista. Las fotos podemos hacerlas luego

- Como digas.- contestó de mala manera

Obvié su tono y me preparé para salir. Ya hacía varios días que había notado, Ángela y yo no éramos compatibles. Recordaba mis tiempos de Editora y jamás me había caracterizado por intentar evitar el trabajo, lamentablemente no todos éramos así. Ahora era donde más recordaba las palabras de Tanya. Poner los límites desde un principio. Y Ángela estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas.

**...**

Realicé mi trabajo y la misma rutina siguieron los próximos días. Tanya envió por fax su licencia médica. Al parecer estaba afectada de una lesión en su tobillo izquierdo, pero me extrañaba que seguía insistiendo a su móvil y no obtenía respuesta… El día sábado llegó más luego de lo que quería y me sentía peor aun a raíz del hecho que Tanya y Marcos no asistirían. Emmett y Jasper tenían sus mundos insertos al lugar donde iríamos, lo que arrastraba inconcientemente a las chicas… así que sentía como si estuviera entrando en la dimensión desconocida.

- ¿Aún no logras contactar a Tanya?.- respondí mientras seguía buscando una buena emisora en la radio del vehículo

- No. Lo más seguro es que se haya tomado su licencia como unas pequeñas vacaciones para poder dormir como oso.-

- Seguramente.- tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios

- Venía platicando hace unos días que querían tomarse unos días con Marcos.- expliqué

- El otro día me pillé con Marcos.- lo seguí escuchando mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas.- El mismo día que me comentaste sobre la primera ausencia de Tanya ¿No te había contado?.- preguntó extrañado

- No amor. Lo recordaría

- Mira. No sé si fueron ideas mías o no. Pero lo noté extraño

- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?

- No lo sé…- quedó pensativo.- ¿Sabes? Quizás sólo fueron ideas mías. O tiene que haber tenido relación con el accidente de Tanya. Recién ahora lo vengo a relacionar

El tema quedó allí. Llegamos al amplio salón donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso evento. Localizamos rápidamente a mi hermano, que creyendo difícil verlo entre la multitud, saltaba y elevaba sus brazos exageradamente… Durante el coctel preparado llamé nuevamente a Tanya, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Y más intrigada me sentí, al saber que debía quedar con Alice para unos arreglos y no se presento.

Mi hermano me presentó a diversos compañeros de trabajo. Sin embargo, aunque intentara disimularlo. Estaba al pendiente más de la multitud, que de las personas cercanas a mí. Esperaba al menos que mis ruegos fueran escuchados y que el chico se concentrara en hacer para lo cual lo habían contratado y dejara a un lado los saludos… Pero como siempre, erré…

- Hola a todos.- me giré lentamente y él estaba allí. Y no solamente él, sino que arrastraba a la chica de su mano

- Edward. Jane. Les presento a Bella y su prometido, Derek.- anunció Jasper ¡Si supiera! Pensé para mí

- Un gusto.- exclamó Derek quien tomó la mano de Edward

- Igualmente.- le devolvió el chico de manera amable

- Hola Señor.- saludó ella, siempre amable ¡_Claro_!.- Y con la Señora ya nos conocíamos…- mi cara ardió al recordar las oportunidades que nos habíamos visto. Pero ella estaba pendiente más de su desagrado hacia mí, que del penoso escándalo que había montado ella

- ¡Oh. Si! Mejor no lo recuerdes.- bufó Alice y todos la miraron extrañados, menos ellos dos.

- ¿A qué hora tocarás Edward?.- intervino Rose ajena a todo, y vaya que lo agradecí

- En unos minutos más, pero sólo un par de temas. Mi amigo coordinó para que el resto sea música envasada.- explicó.- ¿Y Tanya?.- preguntó al recorrer el lugar y no encontrarla

- Está enferma.- me hice notar y luego me sentí una idiota, cuando él apenas aceptó mi explicación y se giró hacia Alice

- ¿Qué le pasó?.- opté por callarme. La pregunta no iba dirigida a mí

- Creo que tuvo una caída o un pequeño accidente. Algo así ¿Verdad Bella?

- Eso mencionaba su licencia

- El profesor Marcos también se tomó unos días en el Instituto.- habló la chica, también ignorándome

- Esos dos deben estar viviendo una segunda luna de miel.- comentó Rose, pero me percaté que Edward fue el único que no rió de la broma

- Amor. Vamos a ver a los demás.- tironeó su brazo y se marcharon

**...**

- ¿Así que ese es el tal Edward?.- susurró de pronto Derek. Me juré a mí misma que el estremecimiento fue por la cercanía de mi novio

- Así es. Es él.- fue lo único que dije, pensando que el tema quedaría allí

- ¡Vaya!.- expresó de pronto y mi curiosidad ganó

- ¿Qué quiere decir ese _vaya_?

- Había escuchado hablar tanto de él y no muchas maravillas, que lo creí distinto.- se encogió de hombros

- ¿En qué sentido?.- proseguí mi labor investigativa absurda

- Me lo imaginé pelo largo, poco menos sucio por su descuido, ropas rasgadas, aros por todos lados, tatuajes hasta en las orejas. En fin, un chico rebelde de tomo y lomo

Esbocé una sonrisa, pero no comenté nada. Mi subconsciente reaccionó de inmediato, detallando cada parte nombrada y rebatiéndola con fervor. Él no era nada de eso, y había que agregarle ¡A pesar de ser un crío! Su belleza extrema… Eso no lo podía desconocer, aunque quisiera…

Seguimos compartiendo los seis. A ratos veía aparecer a Edward y entre los que estaban con él, el mismo chico con el que había estado acompañado el primer día que lo había conocido, aun sin saber quien era. Estábamos conversando animadamente en nuestra mesa, cuando Edward volvió a acercarse y les habló algo a las chicas que no pude comprender, debido a que Derek estaba comentándome sobre el trabajo. Pero los gritos y chillidos que emitieron llamaron la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué les pasa?.- pregunté a mi hermano por las chicas

- Cada vez que Edward es el que está en un evento le piden que cante algunos temas que a ellas le gustan

- Bella ¿Quieres que Edward cante algún tema para ti?.- me tensé en mi asiento ante la alusión de Alice

- No…no lo sé…- respondí cohibida

- ¡Vamos Bella! Seguro ustedes con Derek tienen algún tema que los identifique.- animó Rosalie.

- Claro que la tenemos.- Derek tomó mi mano y sonrió.- Cuando le pedí que me honrara de ser mi novia.- sonreí con él.- Pero es una canción de los ¡Uf! ¿Ochenta?.- asentí

- OH. Nosotros aún no nacíamos en esos años.- no había reparado en la desagradable presencia y voz de la mocosa nuevamente

- Exactamente.- concordó mi novio con ella. Al parecer nadie notaba el veneno que expelía ella con sus palabras.- Pero fijate que a mi criterio lo mejor ocurrió en los ochenta.- siguió mi novio divertido

- Concuerdo contigo.- levanté la vista para encontrarme con los penetrantes orbes esmeralda de Edward atravesándome.- Lo mejor. Lejos se dio, se creó o nació en los ochenta

¿Bipolar? Al parecer estaba delante de un caso notable. Primero era un acosador empedernido. Después todo un caballero de armadura. Seguía con una indiferencia gélida hacia mí, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta mis palabras. Y ahora hablaba con dobles intensiones y no apartaba sus ojos, como para dejarme en claro que sus palabras iban dirigidas a mí. Me removí incómoda en mi silla y desvié la mirada a mi novio que seguía sumido en su conversación.

- ¿Y cual es el tema? Para mí sería todo un honor cantar para Bella.- siguió con sus indirectas Edward

- _Love Is All Around_.- contestó seguro Derek. Pues ese tema había acompañado de fondo su petición de noviazgo. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer

- De "_Wet Wet Wet_".- finalizó Edward por Derek. Quien lo miró entre sorprendido y sonriente

- ¡Wow! Lo ubicas.- afirmó

- Si no conociera todo tipo de música no sería bueno en lo que hago.- la humildad no era amiga de Edward.- Y como te dije… lo mejor se dio en los ochenta. Amo tocarlo y sentirlo. Es una excitación inigualable.- el trago de vino que estaba tomando quedó atragantado en mi garganta por sus palabras

- ¡Oh! Bella.- Emmett golpeó mi espalda, mientras tosía ahogándome

- Edward. Mide tus palabras ¿Quieres? No todos estamos acostumbrados a tu sentido inigualable de referirte a las cosas.- le pidió Jasper, creyendo que me había espantado por lo dicho.

- Lo siento hermanito. Sólo dije la verdad.- su sonrisa se ensanchó

¡Y como no! Si todo lo que había mencionado tenía un sentido sexual irrefutable. Peor aun, mientras lo decía aunque no lo hubiese observado, lo había hecho en referencia a mí. Y ahora sí, no creía sólo haberlo alucinado. Antes de marcharse con la joven que me asesinaba con sus ojos, había tenido el aplomo de guiñarme y pasar su lengua por sus labios en una clara insinuación.

- Lo siento Bella. Bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta como es Edward.- se disculpó Alice, haciendo alusión a varias cosas al tiempo

- No te preocupes Alice. Tampoco tu Jasper.- que me miraba avergonzado.- Mi pequeño percance no tuvo relación con sus palabras.- mentí deliberadamente

- Mi hermanita tiene oídos vírgenes.- bromeó Emmett

- No seas idiota Emmett.- lo regañó Rosalie.- A mí también me resultaba escandaloso los discursos de Edward. Bueno, quizás no tanto. Emmett no dista mucho de él

- Por eso lo digo. He tenido un adolescente a mi lado toda mi vida.- seguí el juego para desviar el tema.

Miré a Derek por si había captado algo, pero estaba enfrascado leyendo algo en su móvil, por lo que no se percató de nada

- ¡Ahí viene!.- gritó Alice al ver subir a Edward al escenario.

Mis manos sudaron desde ya Quise poder pararme y salir de allí, desde el momento mismo en que él se plantó con soltura en el escenario. Pero como si hubiese sido un imán, me tuvo allí mientras pasaba tema tras tema y en cada uno su mirada recorría el lugar para posarse específicamente en la nuestra, en mí… Su novia…o su amiga, daba igual. Se encontraba en primera fila, extasiada oyendo a su chico cantar, y un sentimiento extraño se posó en mi… ¿Motivo? Aunque sonara arrogante… Sentía que cada letra no era para ella… El mirar no engaña y yo no me engañaba sola…

- Y bien. Ahora quiero dedicar un tema a una persona muy especial.- mis músculos se agarrotaron en mi asiento

Miré a los chicos de la mesa y todos estaban sonrientes siguiendo el discurso que estaba brindando Edward como introducción al próximo tema que interpretaría. Derek compartía la simpatía del resto.

- Una mujer preciosa que su madurez ha sabido cautivarme de manera inigualable.- mi cara a cada momento parecía un incendio en su momento pick.- Jane, esta canción es para ti.-

Comenzó a sonar lo que denominó "_Beautiful_" de HIM. Quise enterrar mi cabeza en el duro piso del lugar ¿Acaso pensaba que me nombraría a mí? ¿Ella una chica madura? ¡Carajo! ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con mi cabeza? Tomé mi el contenido de mi copa de un solo golpe y aunque sentí mi garganta arder, no le tomé importancia volviendo a llenar mi copa y repitiendo la acción una vez más. Dejé mi copa casi vacía a la altura de mis ojos y a través del transparente material observé la escena delante de mí… Edward acariciaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios, pero sus ojos no se conectaban con sus palabras expresadas… Sus verdes centelleantes estaban fijos, en contacto con los míos… El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mí y no esquivé su mirada como otras veces. Era como si todo a mi alrededor se borrara y sólo quedara esa conexión…

- Bella.- miré a Derek que tenía su vista fija en mi copa.- Amor, no me gustaría incomodarte. Pero creo que haz bebido suficiente. Tu no estás acostumbrada

Caí en cuenta que la copa sostenida, había sido servida por cuatro veces seguidas, y de forma total. Asentí avergonzada por sus palabras, y por darme cuenta que no había menguado mis acciones poco decentes a pesar de tener a mi novio a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres irte?.- susurro y asentí

Nos despedimos de todos y nos encaminamos a la salida. Había estado tan absorta observando al adolescente que nunca oí la interpretación que Edward había hecho del tema pedido por Derek. Por lo que él parloteaba mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro auto…

**… **

Acostados en nuestra cama no podía dormir. El efecto del alcohol había bajado y estaba por ir a buscar algo para acrecentarlo nuevamente y así poder conciliar el sueño. Me revolví en la cama no sé por cuanta vez. Haciendo que Derek también se revolviera incómodo… Decidida a levantarme me senté en la cama. Miré mi reloj y marcaba apenas las dos de la mañana… Ahora veía como mala idea haber regresado tan luego a casa…

- ¿Amor?.- preguntó la voz adormilada de mi novio a mi espalda

- Duerme tranquilo. Yo me tomaré una leche caliente. El sueño se me ha esfumado.- me estiré sobre la cama y deposité un beso sus labios

- Ok preciosa, pero no te desveles

- De acuerdo

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala. Observé la botella de Whisky y confronté mis opciones. Tomar una leche caliente e irme a dormir o tomar un trago y dejar vagar mi mente… Minutos más tarde estaba en mi segundo trago y con la mente en todas partes, menos en lo que debería… Estaba enamorada de mi novio, eso no estaba en duda. Pero no quería engañarme y el líquido en mi copa hacía expresar mis más ocultos sentimientos… Había algo allí… No era amor, no era cariño… ¿Entonces?.. Lujuria… Esa era la mejor respuesta… Mi móvil sonó y me levanté como pude de la silla. Al parecer el licor había vuelto a hacer estragos, y la oscuridad lo alimentaba. Llegué al aparatito y lo quedé viendo para identificar el llamante ¡Tanya! No lo pensé dos veces antes de responder. La hora y no haber sabido nada de ella me alertó…

- ¿Hola? Tanya.- hablé atropelladamente

- Bella.- esa voz no era de Tanya y logró erizar toda mi piel

- ¿Quién habla?.- traté de sonar confundida, pero soné demandante

- Soy Edward. Lamento molestarte a estas horas ¿Estabas dormida?.- su voz me indicaba que sabía la respuesta a su pregunta

- No. Estaba desvelada.- acoté.- ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Tanya? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Pasó algo?

Observé entrar a la sala a Derek restregándose los ojos. El sonido de mi móvil lo había despertado. Caminé hacia el lado opuesto, bajando el volumen del altavoz de mi celular.

- Me preocupé cuando dijeron que Tanya no había estado trabajando y vine a verla.

- ¿Cómo estás del tobillo?.- cambié mi forma de dirigirme a mi interlocutor, como si se tratara directamente de Tanya

- Entiendo.- murmuró Edward con una sonrisita.- No hay accidente de tobillo.- me desconcertó su noticia.- Pero si va a ver una partida de cara y vuelo de dientes.- siseó molesto

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- miré a mi novio tomar la botella de licor y observarla extrañado ¡Por supuesto! Yo jamás bebía

- ¿Puedes venir? Estoy intentando calmarla, pero… quizás otra mujer haga más que yo

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos. Era Tanya de quien hablaba y quizás realmente era algo grave lo que pasaba. En realidad era obvio que algo andaba mal. No la conocía de mucho tiempo, pero la relación que habíamos generado era excelente. De hecho, la consideraba una buena amiga… Pero ¿Sería adecuado ir?

- No te preocupes Bella. Pensé que ustedes eran amigas por eso acudí a ti. Tanya no tiene muchas amistades, menos en el trabajo. Creo que lo sabes.- habló rápido y con cierto enfado.- Trataré de ubicar a alguien más

- ¡No! ¡Espera!.- prácticamente grité, atrayendo la atención de Derek.- No te preocupes Tanya. Iré para allá. Adiós

Corté la llamada y sentí como el corazón latía desbocado a la altura de mi cuello retumbando en mis oídos. Miré a Derek que esperaba atento que dijera algo…

- Amor. Voy a ir donde Tanya.- comuniqué caminando a la habitación para vestirme

- ¿Ahora? Bella, no es por nada. Pero ¿Haz visto la hora que es?

- Lo sé Derek. Sin embargo, Tanya tiene problemas y necesita mi ayuda

- ¿Y no puede esperar a una hora prudente?.- lo miré molesta por su reacción.- No me mires así. Ustedes no son amigas de toda la vida como para que al primer llamado salgas corriendo a socorrerla Bella.-

Me pregunté si sabía que no hablaba con ella. Y por otro lado, me dije que no hacía ninguna diferencia. En esto no había maldad. Sólo iba en ayuda de una amiga con dificultades

- Creo que esta sería una buena forma de afianzar una buena y única amistad ¿No crees? Esperaría lo mismo de ella

- Ella tiene a Marcos y tu me tienes a mí

- Pero no es suficiente.- elevé mi voz y me arrepentí. Jamás había supuesto problema ser sólo los dos.- Lo siento. Tan solo compréndeme. Me siento sola y Tanya ha sido una persona muy amable conmigo

- Está bien.- aceptó, pero tu respuesta fue seca.- ¿Necesitas que te lleve? Por lo que vi estuviste bebiendo ¿A qué se debe eso?.- fue mi punto máximo de paciencia

- No estoy ebria y no te preocupes, puedo manejar.- salí sin despedirme de casa

**...**

Mientras manejaba me di cuenta que era una real idiota ¡No tenía idea de donde vivía Tanya! Llamé a su móvil y me respondió Edward, que me dio las indicaciones para llegar allí… Me estacioné fuera de la única casa que tenía la luz exterior encendida y observé el _Volvo _plateado que había visto en la casa Cullen días atrás. Era de Edward. Bajé y metí en mi boca varias pastillas de menta que reposaban en la guantera. Esperaba que eso frenara el hálito a licor que debía haber en mi boca. Caminé despacio la casa y un viento frío recorrió mi cuerpo… Que me recordó un detalle bastante importarte ¡No llevaba puesto _sujetador_! ¡_Genial_! Crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho, para evitar que las marcas evidentes de la fresca noche, se resaltaran a través de la fina blusa que llevaba puesta…

- Hola.- saludó Edward antes que llamara a la puerta

- Hola ¿Dónde está Tanya?.- pasé por su lado y me adentré en la casa

- Tomó unas pastillas para dormir.- indicó acercándose a mí, pero siguiendo su camino.- Al parecer llevaba días sin pegar ojo

- ¿Qué paso?.- cuestioné ante sus palabras

- Marcos le puso los cuernos.- lo miré atónita, pero él malinterpretó mi mirada.- La engaño, le fue infiel. Eso

- Entendí con la primera explicación.- contesté molesta.- Pero… ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… Marcos… él la idolatra

- Al parecer no tanto como crees.- bufó.- Supe que algo pasaba cuando ustedes comentaron que no habían sabido de ella y al mismo tiempo el imbécil ese no se había presentado a trabajar

- Lo recuerdo.-

- La llamé varias veces y no hubo respuesta. Así que en cuanto terminé el evento vine a verla. Me importaba un carajo si al idiota de mi _querido profesor_.- dijo en forma irónica.- le molestaba

- ¿Qué dijo Tanya?

- De hecho entré por la cocina.- rió por su travesura.- Y la encontré llorando en su cama. Ella es como una hermana mayor para mi ¿Sabes?.- mi estómago saltó ante sus palabras "_mayor_".- Primero me gritó que quería estar sola, pero luego de darse cuenta con quien hablaba y que la testarudez era mi principal virtud… Se dejó

- ¿Marcos no estaba?.- sabía que mi pregunta era idiota, pero no lograba conectar sus palabras

- Tanya lo corrió el mismo día que lo encontró con la otra zorra en su misma casa y en su misma cama.- mi mandíbula se desencajó por completo

- ¡¿Qué?.- chillé sin dar crédito a nada

- Así es ¿Quieres?.- me enseñó una botella de algún tipo de alcohol. No lo medité, asentí vigorosamente.- Lo único que me dijo fue que llegó un día un poco antes del trabajo.- volví asentir, recordaba ese día, había sido un par de días atrás.- Y que cuando entró vio una ropa que no era de ella. Entró a su cuarto y los encontró en plena acción

- ¡Dios Santo!.- susurré sin aliento

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de esa confesión por un buen tiempo. Intentaba comprender todo y no podía. Había compartido una vez con Marcos, pero veía diariamente las conversaciones que mantenían y eran una pareja perfecta. Él se notaba del tipo de hombre que besaba el suelo por donde ella transitaba… Entonces ¿Por qué? Edward estaba hecho una furia. Me conmovió la forma en que defendía a Tanya. Era como rememorar a mi hermano cuando alguien se burlaba de pequeña de mí, por mi torpeza. O cuando el primer chico que me había interesado me había roto el corazón… Pero esto no era niñez y no era un simple romance de infantes… Y no alcanzaba a dimensionar todo… Menos podía ponerme en el lugar de ella…

- ¿Y tú? Eres como Tanya ¿Crees a pies juntos en la fidelidad de tu pareja?.-

- Claro que sí. Es distinto. Derek jamás me ha dado una señal para sospechar.- arremetí con fuerza

- Marcos tampoco se las daba.- contraatacó

- Insisto en que es diferente.- aseguré sin saber muy bien a qué me refería

- Veamos.- tomó su copa y se acercó a mi.- Tanya denotaba tener un sexo fenomenal con él, sin peleas, amor por sobre todo, regalos por doquier… ¡Puf! Era la pareja perfecta ¿Y en qué quedó?

- No lo sé…

- Por eso yo digo que hay que vivir todo antes de casarse.- sentenció.- Marcos fue el primer y único novio de Tanya. Era una jodida realidad lo que pasaría

- ¿Por qué dices eso tan seguro?.- lo increpé. Quería oír sus teorías, estaba segura que se equivocaba totalmente. Era sólo un adolescente jugando a ser mayor

- Es claro Bella. Cuando lo haz vivido todo, puedes estar listo para asentarte.- se encogió de hombros.- Es como cuando te hablan de drogas, alcohol y todo eso. La mejor solución es probarlo todo para luego decidir por ti mismo. Es eso lo que quieres o no ¡Fácil!

- Aquí estamos hablando de relaciones de personas. No de objetos y sustancias u otras cosas.- lo contradije

- En las personas es lo mismo. Te lo aseguro.- sonrió para luego beber un largo trago de su copa, acto que imité.- Mi padre era un cabrón igual a mi en su juventud.- explicó.- Salía con una y otra. Sus palabras son las siguientes "_Todo aburre_".- imitó la voz ronca de Carlisle.- Ahí está la mierda de punto ¿La ves?.- me instó

- Sólo veo a un adolescente hormonal, intentando parecer macho delante de sus amigos por probar a todas las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino.- aseguré convencida

- ¡No! Lo ves de esa forma porque a tu edad sigues siendo una niña buena.- se burló y quise golpearlo, pero a la vez quería escuchar su versión.- Carlisle vivió una adolescencia al límite, hasta que se aburrió de todo eso y buscó la estabilidad que encontró en mi madre. El jodido imbécil de Marcos actuó al revés. Buscó la estabilidad por sobre todo, la encontró y la vivió. Pero llegó un momento que eso lo aburrió… ¿Me entiendes?

- Estas loco.- mascullé con mis labios pegados al frío cristal de mi copa. Pero no sabía si era una locura verdadera o no

- Piénsalo. Estoy seguro que tengo más razón de lo que admites. Jasper fue igual y estoy seguro que Emmett también

No respondí. Me quedé allí de pie observando. Pero sus palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza… Intentaba convencerme que su discurso había sido una estupidez total… Pero en el fondo, eran las mismas palabras que los amigos dejados en Francia habían rezado más de una vez. Y las mismas que mi hermano había seguido como un credo en su juventud ¿Sería así?... El sonido de agua cayendo como en un recipiente me sacó de mis pensamientos… Pude ver el hilo de líquido saliendo de la botella para caer en mi copa nuevamente…

- ¡No! Sólo ahí. No acostumbro a beber y ya lo he hecho suficiente por hoy.- aclaré. Por lo que siguió llenando su copa.- ¿No crees que tu también estas bebiendo mucho? Acabas de pasar los 18.- expuse

- Te empeñas en tratarme con un crío, un pendejo.- soltó y caminó hacia mí

- Haz lo que quieras. Es tu vida.- me arrepentí en el momento mismo que dije eso

- ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Y qué quieres tú Bella?

- Vine por ver a Tanya y al parecer no podré. Así que creo volveré mañana o más tarde

- ¿Por qué me rehúyes?.- consultó de pronto cuando pasaba a su lado, me paré en seco

- No te rehúyo. Sin embargo, pensamos distinto y somos distintos. Por lo demás lo único que nos reunía aquí era Tanya y ella está descansando en este momento

- ¿Volverás a terminar algo que dejaste a medias?.- él seguía mirando al frente

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, quería golpearme al segundo siguiente.- Olvídalo…-

- Difícil.- susurró. Me voltee y pude darme cuenta a qué se refería. Mi blusa marcaba de forma agresiva mi anatomía. Puse mis brazos como escudo de forma inmediata y me ruboricé al máximo.- Contéstame Bella ¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Sabes? Era mi idea.- planteó de pronto

- Me voy.- di vuelta, pero él fue más rápido y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro bloqueando la puerta. Mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho.

- ¡Suéltame!.- le hablé golpeado e intenté quitar su brazo de mi cintura, pero parecía una cadena

- Tranquila.- susurró sobre mi pelo.- No haré nada. Sólo quiero decirte algunas cosas.

- Para hablar puedes soltarme ¡Suéltame!.- le volví a ordenar

- No. Y yo que tú dejaría de forcejear. Mi cuerpo al igual que el tuyo reacciona.- el aire se atoró en mi garganta al entender la referencia que hacía y sobre todo por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos

- Mira Edward. No haré un escándalo por no despertar a Tanya, pero te pido por última vez que me sueltes. Soy una mujer mayor que tu y merezco ser respetada. Además soy felizmente comprometida para casarme en unos meses más. Así que afloja tu brazos por favor.- hablé atropelladamente por la rabia y los nervios producidos

- Sólo quería decirte que el tema que canté esta noche era para ti. No para Jane.- musitó enterrando su nariz en mi cabello y haciendo que mi traicionero cuerpo reaccionara

- Edward por favor.- pedí ya sin fuerzas.

- No hables así.- continuó con sus susurros.- No sabes lo que me imagino que estás pidiendo.- terminó para soltarme de pronto

Cerré los ojos y traté de regular mi respiración, que no había notado se había acelerado de forma abrupta. Me di vuelta y con toda la furia que le pude profesar le brindé la más fuerte y gélida bofetada que podía. Dejando su cara sonriente dada vuelta.

- Nunca. Mas. Vuelvas. Acercarte. A. Mi.- escupí cada una de las palabras

- Insisto. Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo y el mío tampoco.- explicó aun con su cara de lado

**...**

Abrí la puerta furiosa y me encaminé lo que más rápido daban mis pasos hacia el auto. Haciendo rechinar las llantas cuando lo arranqué. Llegué en tiempo record a casa y ahí fuera comencé a tratar de bajar mi ira. No podía entrar así, Derek se daría cuenta y preguntaría la razón y no sabría como afrontar.

Derek… Golpee mi frente contra el volante. Era mi pareja, mi amigo… Y Edward tenía razón. Su agarre contra mi y sus palabras, combinado con el alcohol habían excitado mi cuerpo a niveles incalculables… El alcohol, solo esa asquerosa sustancia había hecho efectos abominables en mí. Nada más… Y con esa convicción entré a mi hogar… A mi vida…

Me desvestí y me acosté. Recordé la pelea tenida antes de salir y me sentí culpable. Al final de todo, nisiquiera había visto a Tanya que era mi objetivo… Me acurruqué contra la fuerte espalda de mi novio y besé lo que daba a mi altura… Se removió y poco a poco se volteó hacia mí

- Lo siento. No quise despertarte.- me disculpé

- No he dormido.- admitió y más culpa recayó sobre mí.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Marcos engañó a Tanya. Ella lo encontró en su propia casa con esa mujer, revolcándose en su propia cama ¿Lo puedes creer?

- La verdad es que no. Por lo que vi ese día aquí en la casa se veían muy bien

Seguimos conversando de lo mismo. Hasta que el sueño al parecer no se dejaba caer sobre nosotros…

- Derek ¿Me haz engañado alguna vez?.- pregunté de un momento a otro

- Claro que no.- respondió casi al unísono.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- me encogí de hombros.- Por lo que le pasó a Tanya.- afirmó

- Es sólo que ellos se llevaban tan bien… No sé…

- Pero hay un detalle amor. Ellos no son nosotros y nosotros no somos ellos. Nos amamos de manera irrevocable.- asentí acurrucándome en su pecho.- ¿Y tú?.- rió de su pregunta. Estaba bromeando, pero no suponía divertido para mí

- Por supuesto que no.- mi voz salió amortiguada por tener mi boca sobre su pecho

- ¿Ni con la imaginación?.- siguió molestándome

- No seas tonto.- lo mordí juguetonamente y seguí besando todo a mi paso, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cintura.- Hazme el amor.- pedí

- A sus ordenes.- besó mis labios y sus manos bajaron a mi centro.- Estás preparada.- gimió y yo cerré mis ojos…

No había sido en este momento que mi cuerpo había reaccionado y me sentí una perdida… Hicimos el amor diferente esta vez… Como nunca fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y guié a mi novio en lo que quería para su sorpresa… Mientras me mecía sobre él y veía su cara de placer… En ese mismo momento rompí mi promesa y comenzó mi mentira… No fue su cuerpo sudoroso y excitado que entraba en mí… Mis ojos se cerraron y no fue él quien parecía dueño de los gemidos que me hacían llegar el éxtasis…

Esa noche… por primera vez… Lo engañé con el pensamiento, y no sería la última. Tampoco la única forma…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis niñas. Sé que me he tardado un montón.**

**Lo mismo me demoré con mis otras historias, pero con esta estaba como bloqueada =/**

**Espero que sea de su gusto...**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- No he tenido tiempo de responder sus comentarios, pero lo haré y también para compensar. Enviaré un adelante en cada RR del próximo capítulo... Besos enormes! **

**¡LAS ADORO! =D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo VI**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Te ha hecho bien éste descanso?.-

- Me ha hecho replantearme las cosas. Es un cambio grande y nuevamente debo empezar a pensar sólo en mí

- Es lo más importante. Además eres una mujer joven y puedes rehacer tu vida

- Gracias Bella, pero creo que lo que menos quiero en este momento es pensar en tener otro hombre a mi lado

Nos encontrábamos en un café cercano al edificio. Tanya había vuelto sólo hoy, luego de tomarse tres semanas de vacaciones en casa de su familia. La única comunicación que habíamos mantenido había sido por MSN o teléfono, pero había estado ahí para ella… No había sabido de Marcos, pero él había intentado ubicarla por todos los medios, incluso recurriendo a mi… Las semanas habían pasado a velocidad luz y ya estábamos a la vuelta de la esquina del matrimonio de Alice, a quien había tenido que ayudar en todo con la falta de Tanya.

Luego del suceso de esa noche, las cosas no habían aminorado o cesado. Si bien, a Edward lo había visto un par de veces. Habían sido las suficientes para que sus acosos se mantuvieran al mismo nivel o incluso peor, con sus constantes llamadas y mensajes a mi móvil. Los cuales evitaba leer o simplemente mantenía apagado mi teléfono, pero las listas interminables de llamadas perdidas luego, eran extenuantes… Y lo peor, era que cuando pasaba un tiempo determinado sin su nombre en la pantalla, sentía sensaciones extrañas recorrerme…

- ¿Nos vamos?.- propuso Tanya

- Claro.-

- ¿Derek está en casa?.- inquirió una vez que estábamos fuera

- No. De hecho hoy llegará tarde. Tiene una importante junta. Anoche se acostó a altas horas terminando los últimos detalles

- Y tú lo estuviste acompañando.- señaló mis marcadas ojeras

- Sólo me levantaba cada tanto a prepararle café

- Ojala el sea distinto y sepa valorar lo que tiene a su lado Bella. No le deseo a nadie pasar lo mismo que yo

- Lo es. Y tu también encontrarás a alguien que valore la hermosa persona que eres.- la alenté al verla decaer

- ¿Tu casa o la mía? No quiero estar sola tanto tiempo.- expuso haciendo un gracioso puchero

- La tuya.- indiqué antes de subirme a mi auto y seguirla de cerca

Tanya se había cambiado de casa luego de todo lo pasado. Y la entendía, yo tampoco creía ser capaz de dormir en el mismo cuarto en donde el que creía el hombre de mi vida se había revolcado con una cualquiera. Ahora vivíamos a pocas calles de distancia, pues la había ayudado a buscar algo ¿Y qué mejor que cerca de sus amigos? Emmett y Rosalie vivían igualmente cerca, así que de esa manera no pasaría tanto tiempo sola.

Llegamos a su casa y nos preparamos para seguir comiendo como animales hambrientos, una sutil forma de pasar las penas, como decía Derek. Su móvil sonó, pero no quise preguntar quien era, sólo la vi responder lo que parecía ser un mensaje.

- ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?.- para el matrimonio de Alice

- La verdad es que no.- me miró extrañada.- ¡Mentí!.- gemí.- Es que Tanya, si hubieras estado en mi lugar con Alice. Te aseguro que también querrías haber salido corriendo

- Creo que tienes razón.- admitió muerta de la risa.- ¿Y cuando empiezan los otros preparativos?.- en relación a mi matrimonio

- No lo sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Hemos estado ambos ocupados con nuestros quehaceres, así que no hemos hablado mucho

- Bella ¿Te das cuenta que en dos meses más es tu boda?.- asentí, lo sabía.- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Algo?.- repetí sin entender.- No, no pasa nada ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estás segura del paso que vas a dar?.- su pregunta me dejó más confusa aun

- Tanya, no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta.- negué divertida, pero ella me miraba seria

- ¿Puedo decirte algo con libertad y sin que te vayas a molestar?

- Claramente.- afirmé.- Somos amigas ¿O no?.- bromee

- Por supuesto que sí.- concordó rodando los ojos por mi bobería.- Bella… Te pregunto si estás segura, porque no te veo realmente emocionada por el hecho

- Tampoco voy a estar saltando como loca de un lado a otro.- le rebatí

- Tampoco estarías a dos meses de casarte sin tener siquiera idea de que ese es el tiempo que falta.- mi sonrisa se esfumó.- ¿Estás conciente que son 60 días más?

- Cla-.- iba a mentir, pero preferí ser sincera.-… Se me ha pasado volando el tiempo.- admití

- ¿Y no crees que a estas alturas debería sólo faltarte los detalles?.- asentí.- ¿Qué opina Derek?.- me quedé muda de un momento a otro.- ¿Bella?

- No lo he querido preocupar. El tiene demasiado trabajo acumulado…- me miró esperando mi aclaración máxima.- Cree…que yo tengo todo bajo control.- suspiré con fuerza y tomé mi cara entre mis manos

- No te presiones a hacer algo por los demás o si no estás convencida con la cabeza y el corazón qué esto es realmente lo que quieres.- aconsejó

- Amo a Derek.- fue mi respuesta a ello

- ¿Con la cabeza, el corazón o ambas?.-

No pude responder por el llamado a su puerta ¿Con la cabeza o el corazón? ¿O ambas? Me volví a repetir sus cuestionamientos. Miré la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de la ventana y me quedé pegada en un punto fijo… Por supuesto que lo amaba con ambas partes, él era mi otra mitad. Era por eso que estaba dando el gran salto… Entendía a Tanya y sus temores nuevos. Su experiencia no era la mejor y ella creía haber elegido en su momento de la mejor manera…pero yo no era ella y Derek no era Marcos…

- Hola Bella.- giré violentamente mi cabeza al oír la voz de Edward. En efecto él estaba allí

- H-hola.- respondí aturdida

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Edward?.- ofreció Tanya

- Un jugo nada más. Ya he quedado satisfecho por hoy.- su respuesta fue sugerente ¡_Aquí íbamos nuevamente_!.- ¿Por qué no haz respondido mis mensajes y llamadas?.- susurró y tomó asiento a mi lado

- ¿Por qué no entiendes las señales? Creo que si llamas y alguien no te responde, la indirecta es evidente. No existen ganas de hablar contigo.- me sonrió de lado

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dar una oportunidad de demostrarte que tu linda boquita no concuerda con tu cabeza, tu cuerpo, tu piel…?.- rozó la gema de su dedo en mi brazo y me estremecí, causando una risita por parte de él

- ¿De qué hablan?.- preguntó Tanya entrando nuevamente, exaltándome

- Yo…- empecé a excusarme para irme, pero _Don Ego con vida_ se me adelantó

- Estaba extendiendo la invitación a esta señorita que venía a proponer.- lo miré con los ojos desorbitados ¡_El no se atrevería_!.- Y ha aceptado.- me sonrió engreído.- Todo porque empieces a tomar nuevos aire mujer de hielo

- ¿Ya tienen mi panorama listo y aun no me consultan?.- cuestionó jocosa

- El viernes es la inauguración de Bar del hermano de un amigo. Tocaré allí.- vi como Tanya iba a negarse y casi la aplaudo ¡_Casi_!.- ¡Vamos Tanya, te hará bien salir ¿Verdad Bella?.- quedé boquiabierta, me había dejado entre la espada y la pared

- No me siento con ánimo Edward.- protestó, pero la mirada suplicante del chico empezaba a hacer estragos en ella ¡_Lo sabía_! Y lo supe en ese momento.- Sólo si Bella viene conmigo.- decretó ella y sentí la espada traspasarme. Estaba enterrada hasta el cuello

- Está bien, pero debemos volver temprano. El sábado es la despedida de soltera de tu cuñada.- indiqué a mi pesadilla

- Lo prometo.- levantó su palma hacia mí y su sonrisa me quedó grabada

**…**

Viernes, 20 horas…

Parecía que el reloj fuera a comerme cada vez que lo veía. Y peor aun, parecía como si se riera de mí, porque cada vez que lo observaba parecía dar grandes saltos entre los números, convirtiendo las horas en minutos… Me miré nuevamente en el espejo y mi sonrisa fue por acto reflejo… Mientras buscábamos vestidos para la boda de Alice con Tanya, había insinuado levantar el ánimo cambiando el guardarropa. Así que aquí estaba con pantalones ajustados y Top semejante. Mi pelo liso y con maquillaje suave…

- ¿Cómo me veo?.- me afirmé intentando parecer sensual en la puerta del tocador

- ¿Tratando de impresionar a alguien que no sea yo?.- inquirió Derek sonriendo desde la cama

- No seas tonto.- murmuré no muy convencida

- No te tardes.- pidió antes de despedirme de él.- Y te ves bella, pero ya sabes…- dejó su frase en el aire ¡Claro que lo sabía!

"_Te ves preciosa, pero te prefiero con otras ropas. Algo más formal para vernos de igual manera y no un pervertido con una quinceañera_"

Llegamos al famoso local. Una gigantesca fila nos esperaba por delante. Aun me estaba pareciendo una idea descabellada, sobre todo por las edades que les comenzaba a calcular al público delante de nosotros. Giré a ver a Tanya, pero al parecer ella estaba emocionada ¡_Y como no_! Había hablado todos los días de las ganas que tenía de ver a Edward cantar y tocar al haberse perdido la presentación de esa vez en el trabajo de mi hermano… Sumándole, que estaba agradecida de sobremanera con el… Cosa que yo tampoco podía desconocer. El soldadito de plomo, había estado pendiente de ella todo el tiempo… Eran como el hermano menor y la hermana mayor…

- ¿Ustedes son las amigas de Edward?.- preguntó un tipo con cuerpo de oso

- Si, somos nosotros.- contestó Tanya. Me pregunté de donde nos habría visto Edward

- Vengan conmigo.- indicó en medio de los abucheos de todos los integrantes de la interminable fila

- Identificaciones.- nos detuvo otro tipo en la puerta y con Tanya nos miramos incrédulas

¿De verdad querían comprobar si cumplíamos con la mayoría de edad? Ambas soltamos una estruendosa carcajada y seguimos al primer tipo que había explicado la relación de amistad con el chico amigo del dueño… Mis ojos picaron inmediatamente por el humo concentrado de tabaco del lugar, que se encontraba abarrotado por donde miráramos… Subimos unas escaleras y nos instaló en una mesa de un salón semi-privado, donde teníamos una excelente vista del escenario… Pedimos un trago suave y nos entretuvimos mirando alrededor.

- Me siento halagado de estar entre tanta hermosura.- miré por sobre el hombro de Tanya y ahí estaba él.- Hola mujer de hielo.- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a mi.- Estás exquisitamente apetecible.- susurró cuando sus labios se posaron en la comisura de los míos

- Madura de una buena vez ¿Quieres?.- sisee entre dientes

- Lo estoy ¿Quieres probarlo?.- insinuó y agradecí la oscuridad del lugar para ocultar mi sonrojo

- ¿A qué hora te veremos en acción?.- miré a Tanya rápidamente para ver si había notado nuestro amistoso intercambio, pero estaba entretenida buscando sus cigarrillos

- En 5 minutos más.- se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia mí y sin disimulo alguno miró mi escote. Subí sutilmente mi Top

- ¿Y tu _novia_?.- se mofó mi amiga

- No tengo novia.- pronunció hastiado.- Y no ha venido. Es insaludable que trasnoche dos días seguidos para su cutis.- habló sarcástico

- ¿Dos noches seguidas?.- pregunté temiendo la respuesta

- Está invitada para mañana.- respondió Edward menguando mis ánimos para el siguiente día.- Bien. Me voy… Más tarde nos vemos

Seguimos compartiendo con Tanya conversaciones alejadas de todo cuanto pudiera ponerla depresiva nuevamente… Me conversó más extenso sobre la estadía con su familia y la oferta de que su hermana menor viniera a vivir con ella en algunos meses más… Edward salió al escenario y no pude evitar observar su desplante y gallardía sobre él… Se veía bastante apuesto con esa ropa y la comunidad femenina reunida allí, al parecer estuvo de acuerdo con los gritos, besos, aplausos y silbidos que le brindaron.

Tanya al segundo tema estaba de pié en la baranda vitoreando el nombre de su pequeño amigo, y yo me levanté de mi asiento para quedar situada a su lado. La vista de Edward se enfocó en nosotros y mientras cantaba sentía como cada poro de mi piel se activaba con su mirada y su insinuante forma de acariciar la letra del tema interpretado…

Me sentí mal, me sentí horrible… Me excusé con Tanya y me refugié en el tocador por los minutos restantes que duraba la presentación de él… Pensé en Derek y en la manera en que me estaba comportando… Él no merecía siquiera que mis ojos tuvieran atención para alguien más que no fuera mi novio, no era digna de él si las veces que habíamos hecho el amor yo me perdía en mitad de mi momento cúlmine en otro rostro… Yo amaba a Derek, de eso no había duda… Era todo lo que yo esperaba de un hombre, amigo, compañero y padre de los hijos que tendríamos en un futuro…

- ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?.- miré el espejo delante de mí y vi a Tanya mirarme preocupada

- Creo que…estoy un poco mareada.- no reconocería la verdad

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?.-

- ¿No te importa? Tanya puedes quedarte con Edward. Yo puedo volver sola, no hay necesidad que te vayas conmigo

- Vinimos juntas y nos regresamos juntas. Además ya vi a Edward en todo su esplendor, y por lo demás… Creo que ver a tanta pareja junta no es mi mejor medicina

Asentí y salimos en busca de nuestras cosas. Observé precavida hacia el escenario. Edward aun continuaba su presentación, pero su vista ya había enfocado nuestros pasos. Tanya se posó en la baranda y le hizo señas con su mano despidiéndose. Lo miré y distinguí que trataba de enviar señales y preguntas con su mirada. Más me di vuelta y salí de allí…

Llegué a casa y Derek estaba dormido plácidamente. Lo observé un buen tiempo y sonreí al saber que el mejor hombre del mundo estaba en mi cama y me amaba con todo su ser, así como yo lo hacía con él… Mis pasos eran seguros, y no había cabida para nada y nadie más en mí… En dos meses más sería la esposa de él y nuestros caminos serían uno sólo para siempre…

**…**

- ¿Por qué no irás?

- Amor. Debo terminar todo el trabajo pendiente.

- Pero Emmett esperaba que los acompañaras

- Haré el intento de ir un momento aunque sea, pero más de las doce no estaré allí

- Mantén tus manos quietas y tus ojos cerrados.- le advertí jugando

- Tengo más temor de la despedida de la mujer de Jasper, que la del mismo

- Será algo tranquilo.- me miró alzando una ceja.- Está bien, no tengo idea que tendrá preparada esa duende

- He oído casa historia de esas despedidas, que temo incluso que el Stripper rapte a mi novia.- rió

- Tu novia jamás se iría con un bailarían desnudo y repleto de vaselina por todos lados.- tirité de solo pensarlo. Nunca me habían gustado esos hombres

- ¿Y con otro?.- sentí mi cara arder. Gracias al cielo estábamos tumbados en la cama luego de una reparadora siesta y mi cara estaba enterrada en su pecho

- Con ninguno.- cerré mis ojos y pedí que fuese siempre así

- Yo tampoco te cambiaría por nadie mi amor.- tomó mi cara y la subió hasta la altura de la suya.- Te amo tanto Bella. Que no eres capas de dimensionar la inmensidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti

- Lo mismo que te amo yo.- respondí y el negó con su sonrisa hermosa, tocando mi nariz con la punta de su dedo

- No mi amor. Lo que siento por ti no se compara con nada, porque siempre mis sentimientos por ti lo superan.- me besó dulcemente.- Se que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero te lo voy a recompensar

Mis ojos escocieron por sus palabras. Extrañaba sus palabras de amor. Él siempre era así, y quizás era ese motivo que me hacía pensar alguna que otra tontería. Lo tomé por la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, lo besé con todo lo que podía sentir y todo lo que podía entregar. Era él y siempre sería él… Aunque mil cosas azoraran mi cabeza, yo siempre iría por su camino… Siempre…

**…**

El local que había escogido Alice era bastante elegante ¡Si, Alice! Porque hasta su despedida de soltera había sido organizada minuciosamente por ella. Las mesas estaban repletas de bebidas que estaba segura, dejarían a la novia en estado etílico. Sólo esperaba que a ella nada más. Nos entregó el cotillón a cada una y se sentó alrededor de la enorme mesa que en su centro figuraba una enorme barra de metal. ¡Oh Dios! Sólo esperaba que no pasara lo que temía con él

Nos sentamos alrededor de la adornada y colorida mesa. Ubiqué estratégicamente mi puesto, entre Esme y Tanya. Esperaba que ellas fueran algo más precavidas y recatadas a la hora del show, y además porque quería poner toda la distancia posible con la tal Jane. Chica que osaba querer arrancarme los ojos con las miradas envenenadas que me enviaba ¡_Niña_! Ni siquiera podía encontrar una razón de peso para su actitud hacia mí, y si tenía relación con Edward… Creo que se equivocaba en su puntería.

Mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales, un animador vestido con escasa ropa hizo su ingreso y comenzó con un juego previo. Cada una fue entregándole el regalo traído para la festejada, una ronda nueva de carcajadas inundaba el lugar con cada paquete que abría Alice. Todos los regalos tenían una connotación sexual clara y Alice compartía con nosotras una nueva idea para utilizarlo junto a Jasper. Estaba segura que el más feliz sería él, sobre todo con el par de prendas eróticas que le regalamos en conjunto con Tanya.

Luego de eso, vino el plato contundente; el show. ¡Dios! Si creí que colocándome al lado de Esme pasaría una velada más tranquila ¡Estaba en un craso error! Era ella la más animada a gritar, saltar y tocar al vedetto vestido en primera instancia de policía, luego de maestro y finalmente de vampiro ¡Original! Sobre todo cuando nos tomó a cada una y fingió morder la parte que nosotras le enseñáramos. Agradecí que Tanya estuviera aun no muy animada y sólo pidiera el cuello, pues me sumé a su petición.

Las amigas de Alice, Esme y Rosalie cataron en su totalidad al hombre. Quien luego de ver las desenfrenadas mujeres, estaba segura que quería ser mi compañía para salir corriendo del lugar… Finalmente quedamos nuevamente sentadas en la mesa alrededor del famoso tubo. Y comenzó un nuevo juego de preguntas, para luego terminar allí y dirigirse a algún lugar a bailar. Donde se encontrarían con los asistentes a la despedida de Jasper.

- Bien. Comenzaremos con el último y no menos entretenido juego.- exclamó una eufórica Alice.- Rosalie ¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño en que haz tenido sexo con Emmett?.-

- ¡Oh No! ¿Podría ir al baño mientras ella responde?.- pedí gimiendo de vergüenza al tener que oír sobre mi hermano

- ¡No. Bella!.- tajó Alice muerta de la risa.- Además, no es como si yo no tuviera que oír luego de mi suegro o mi cuñado.- apuntó a Jane que me brindó una mirada altanera.- ¡Vamos Rose! Cuéntanos

- Lo siento Bella.- sonrió con complicidad.- En todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa de mis suegros

- ¿Incluida mi pieza?.- dije con horror. Hacía mucho que la había dejado, pero era mi santuario personal

- ¡Ops! ¡Si!.- gritó riendo como loca. El alcohol hacía estragos

- Muy bien. Ahora Rose, escoge a alguien y hazle la siguiente pregunta

Así fueron pasando todas por el cuestionario sexual de Alice. Esme respondió a la pregunta de parte más sexy de su hombre, su trasero respingado. Me imaginaba mirando detenidamente el trasero de Carlisle la próxima vez que lo viera ¡De mi jefe!. Alice respondió a la pregunta que el sexo con Jasper era salvaje y creativo. Tanya sólo se limitó a decir que su mejor experiencia había sido con su primer novio y relató a groso modo el acontecimiento. Era seguro que lo único que intentaba era no pensar en Marcos.

- Jane ¿Cuánto demoraste en acostarte con tu actual novio?.- varias corearon el nombre de Edward y me vi más que intrigada en oír su respuesta

- Salimos por un mes, y luego de eso tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos.- respondió sonrojada mirando a Esme y Alice

- ¡No mientas!.- gritó Alice indicándole.- Conozco a mi cuñado y sé que la sangre de ellos es la misma. Yo tuve sexo con Jasper a las dos semanas de salir, estoy segura que ustedes antes.- reía escandalosamente, y yo sólo observaba como la chica cada vez adoptaba mayor tonalidad

- ¡Es cierto!.- se defendió a duras penas.- Sin embargo, sólo dije que llegamos al nivel máximo en un mes. Nunca dije que no comenzáramos a practicar antes.- remató y sentí tirar de algo en mi interior

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Mis hijos son unos pervertidos.- gimió Esme, tapando su cara

- Esme. Tus hijos son unos dioses en la cama.- saltó Alice totalmente desinhibida.- ¿Qué opinas Jane?.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente

- Eso no puedo discutirlo.- se carcajeó la adolescente hormonal.- Unos dioses para nosotras, sus diosas.- exclamó con su vista desdeñosa en mí

- En total acuerdo.- concordó una muy animada Alice

- Bella.- escupió mi nombre de pronto, pues era su turno de preguntarme.- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana tienes sexo con tu novio y cuál pose es la que más te gusta?.- terminó con su sonrisita de idiota

- Esas son dos preguntas.- repliqué en un tono algo molesto

- ¿Miedo de responder?.- me provocó la niñita esa

- Por supuesto que no.- contesté a la defensiva.- Todas las que se presenten y me encanta cuando soy yo la que domino la situación. Es decir, todas aquellas posiciones donde sea yo sobre él.- mentí para no aumentar su credibilidad de estar por sobre mí

Un coro de gritos se escuchó posterior a mi declaración, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para no dejarme amedrentar por la mocosa esa. Lo cierto era que mi respuesta no tenía casi nada que ver con la realidad. Lo estábamos haciendo cada vez menos y un par de veces yo había tenido el valor de tomar las riendas…justamente después de la llegada de cierto personaje a mi vida. Pero jamás lo admitiría delante de ella, que a cada respuesta que daba me retaba con la mirada, como destacando que ella se llevaba lo mejor… Si tan sólo supiera el cómo hablaba su supuesto novio de ella, y supiera de igual forma, que con un solo chasquido de dedos ella estaba fuera

Me levanté abruptamente de la mesa con ese último pensamiento. Tomé mi bolsa y me disculpé para ir al tocador.

- Bella.- canturreó mi cuñada.- La pillina no puede esperar a tener sexo en su hogar; sino que lo llevará a cabo por teléfono.- siguió riendo

- A veces hay que innovar.- fue mi respuesta y corrí al otro lado

**...**

Sentada en la tapa del retrete tomé un cigarrillo y lo consumí lentamente. Cada vez que la imagen de ese chiquillo aparecía en mi mente, sacudía mi cabeza para alejarlo y me concentraba en otra cosa. Llamé a Derek, pero su teléfono nunca respondió, al parecer la despedida de él aún seguía de maravillas como para no estar atento al teléfono y no estar en casa. Estaba por salir de allí cuando mi móvil anunció la entrada de una nueva llamada, Edward. Y como la tonta que soy, en vez de desconectar su llamado y seguir mi camino, hice lo contrario

- Dime.- contesté cortante

- ¿A qué hora termina todo allí?

- ¿Necesitas que le dé algún recado a tu novia?.- no pude evitar mi tono acusatorio, me reprendí mentalmente por eso

- ¿Celosa?.- sin verlo podría imaginarlo con su sonrisita.- No tienes por qué estarlo. Si quisiera estar con ella ¿No crees que la estaría llamando a ella? Además no es mi novia

- No es lo que ella dice

- Entonces no estamos caminando en la misma sintonía.- dijo simplemente.- Te repito ¿A qué hora termina todo allí?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?.- inquirí sin darle detalles

- Vamos a una fiesta. Yo estoy por irme y me han invitado a una fiesta en un local. Vamos

- ¿Estás ebrio o tu locura es natural?.- contesté airada.- ¿Qué te hace creer a ti que iría contigo a esas fiestitas donde los adolescentes toman como si el mundo fuera a terminar, tienen sexo con el primero o la primera que está disponible y terminan arrestados por cualquier papelón que hagan?

- ¡Wow! Bonita forma de describir tu pasado.- se carcajeó.- Y me hace pensar que tu respuesta es sí aunque lo niegues, el hecho de querer hacer todo lo que haz nombrado conmigo

- Estas demente, pero no pienso seguir tu juego. Hablaré con Carlisle sobre tus acosos, ya me hartaste Edward.- bramé enfurecida

- Entonces tu respuesta es no. Está bien, tú te lo pierdes. Que tengas dulces sueños con lo que queda de tu hombre, que por cierto está yéndose en un taxi por su estado.- y me cortó

No quise pensar en nada y menos en la llamada recién recibida. Salí del baño como torbellino, chocando con alguien en mi huída

- Lo siento.- dije sin mirar. Cuando lo hice, quise volver a golpearla. Jane estaba frente a mí y sólo pasó por mi lado con su móvil en su oído

- Ok. Entonces en diez minutos afuera. Nos vemos amor. Te quiero

Alcancé a escuchar cuando la puerta aun no se cerraba. Caminé más a prisa hacia mi asiento. Una potente ira se estaba desarrollando en mi interior y lo peor era que no quería reconocer el motivo principal, pero lo tenía más que claro. Jane llegó minutos después al lugar con el maquillaje compuesto nuevamente, obviamente lista para irse. Se acercó a Esme y luego a Alice, de las cuales se despidió animadamente para luego tomar sus cosas…

- Tanya. Me voy a retirar ¿Vienes conmigo?.- antes de darme cuanta de mis actos, ya estaba excusándome para irme

- Me voy contigo.- declaró mi amiga y juntas nos despedimos de todos.

Salimos del recinto a la fría noche que nos esperaba. Observé hacia la esquina más cercana y allí estaba ella, haciendo efusivas señas a un auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad y con la música a todo volumen. Era él, de eso no había duda. Y menos la hubo cuando se bajó a buscar a la que no reconocía como su novia.

- ¿Ese es Edward?.- preguntó Tanya siguiendo mi mirada

- Creo.- fue mi cortante respuesta

- Adolescentes.- murmuró divertida Tanya. Volví a observar la escena y estaban demasiado acalorados en un descomunal beso.- ¿Vamos?.- apremió mi amiga y asentí aun observando disimuladamente

**…**

El camino a casa no puse una pizca de atención a lo que sentía murmurar de la boca de Tanya. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en la madeja de sensaciones y sentimientos que se desarrollaban en mi interior con esa persona ¿Por qué estaba tan pendiente de todo lo que le relacionara?... Llegamos a casa de Tanya y la dejé allí, retomé mi camino hacia casa unas cuadras más abajo, pero en vez de seguir directamente allí, tomé un pequeño atajo y doble una cuadra antes… Quise cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo y pensando, pero preferí alejar toda razón de mí de un momento a otro. Tomé mi móvil y sin detenerme a analizar mis acciones, teclee rápidamente

_._

_¿Dónde estás?_

_B.-_

_._

Le di a la tecla enviar sin un segundo de tiempo para arrepentimientos. No sabía explicar mi actuar, tan sólo sabía que estaba dejando salir una parte de mí impulsiva y que no usaba la lógica. Nerviosa como estaba prendí nuevamente otro cigarrillo, me parecía que habían avanzado horas con el mensaje y empecé a cuestionarme si recibiría respuesta, así mismo me cuestioné mi cordura… Cuando iba a dejar mis locuras de lado, el sonido de mi móvil volvió a inundar la cabina

_._

_¿Por qué?_

_E.-_

_._

Quise atravesar la pantalla de mi móvil y golpear a ese idiota por hacerme esto ¿Su misión era torturarme? Otro mensaje más apareció en la pantalla y lo abrí veloz

_._

_¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Y a qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Algún cambio de ideas?_

_E.-_

_._

Me lo imaginé sonriendo socarronamente mientras escribía esos mensajes y quise golpearme contra el volante por mi irresponsabilidad y poca madurez ¿A qué mierda estaba yo jugando? Sinceramente no quise siquiera trazar un plan que describiera mi accionar. Hasta verguenza me ocasionaba ahora

_._

_Estoy fuera de la casa de Tanya. Pero sabes una cosa ¡Olvídalo!_

_B.-_

_._

Guardé en forma presurosa mi móvil, pero mi mente era más truculenta de lo que creía. Era una verdad irrefutable que si no quería más mensajes lo hubiera apagado inmediatamente, pero no… No lo hice y su sonido volvió a hacerse presente

_._

_¿Lo olvidarás tú?_

_E.-_

_._

¿Lo olvidaría yo? Esa era el único texto que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla ¿Podría ir y acostarme como si nada, sabiendo que yo había dado el peligroso y primer paso esta noche? La respuesta era clara ¡No!. Mordí mis ya sacrificadas uñas por no sé cuanta vez. La imagen de esa mocosa que se había convertido en una pesadilla llegó a mi mente. Su sonrisa ganadora se explayaron en mi conciencia y quise ser yo quien sonriera esta vez…

_._

_¿Puedes venir? Estoy a dos cuadras de donde Tanya_

_B.-_

_._

Y dí mi último paso en falso al abismo. No tenía explicación, no tenía sentir… Pero poder de raciocinio esta noche no acompañaba mis actos… No pensé en mis casi dos meses más de soltería, no vislumbré a mi novio en nuestra cama esperando por mí. No reparé en que la fidelidad con el pensamiento y el cuerpo iban entrelazados, ni menos… en que pronto serían once años de diferencia y estaba cayendo en el fuego. Un fuego que consumía todo a su paso… incluso el respeto por mí, por mi relación y por él, por Derek…

Un nuevo sonido de mi móvil me alertó… Ya no había vuelta atrás ¿O sí?

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chicas. Sé que me comprometí en enviar un adelanto, pero las que me siguen**

**en mis otras historias, saben que no fue por voluntad propia. Tuve bastantes cosas**

**en que ocuparme estos días y sólo ahora vine a terminar el capítulo bien.**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas ¡Son muchos! Y yo feliz**

**Un beso a todas y ahora sí, me comprometo a responder todas y cada una de sus inquietudes.**

**Besos.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo VII**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

_._

_En diez minutos estoy allí_

_E._

_._

Ese había sido su mensaje de regreso. Aún podía sentir el pánico que se apoderó de mi en el momento que materialicé lo que había hecho y lo que suponía con certeza, llevaría a cabo con su llegada… No era ingenua, y sabía que nuestro encuentro no sería el de viejos amigos que se reencuentran… En un arranque de total estupidez, bajé de mi auto, lo cerré y corrí las cuadras que faltaban para llegar a casa. Entré y cerré todo: puertas, cortinas y lo que pudiera tener cerrojo… Arranqué la línea del teléfono y mi móvil lo apagué como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

Derek dormía como un tronco, debía haberse pasado de copas, porque la habitación destilaba ese aroma… Una vez estuve acostada, tuve la leve intención de volver a la calle y verlo. Pedirle disculpas y tratar de borrar lo sucedido, pero en cuanto lo pensé. Lo deseché… Me levanté de puntillas y me acomodé en la sala… A los minutos sentí un auto fuera de casa… Estuvo allí unos cuantos minutos, pero no me atreví a observar si era él o no… Sin embargo, el chirrido de las llantas cuando aceleró y se marchó, me dejó en claro que había llegado… Que había dejado a esa chica y había venido a mí…

Un regocijo se instaló en mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo lugar un gran temor… Había dado un paso y lo había retrocedido, pero ese avance…podía costarme caro…

**…**

- Estoy tan emocionada. Ya he hablado con tus tíos hija y están esperando los partes de matrimonio ¿Cuándo piensan enviarlos? Se envían con un mes mas menos de anticipación y ya estamos a menos de dos meses del matrimonio.- parloteó mi madre

- ¿Amor? ¿Tienes vistos los partes?.

- La verdad es que no…-

- ¡¿No?.- gritó escandalizada mi madre.- ¡Pero Bella quedan menos de dos meses! ¿Qué cosas tienen listas a esta altura?.- Derek me miró esperando que respondiera

- He visto algunas cosas…- contesté incómoda

- ¿Visto algunas cosas? Isabella, creo que a esta altura deberías tener todo listo.- me regañó mi madre

- No he tenido tiempo.- me excusé

- Puedes pedir unos días libres en tu trabajo. No creo que al padre de Jasper le moleste.- inquirió ofuscada con mi actuar, lo que me irritó de igual manera a mí

- Madre, he empezado a trabajar hacer poco tiempo allí. No es llegar y pedir días libres

- Entonces algo deben hacer ¡Por Dios! Tú debes encargarte de todo

- Quizás deberían ver la opción de aplazar un poco la fecha.- opinó mi padre por primera vez

- ¡De ninguna manera!.- zanjó Renée y mi paciencia se estaba agotando

- Mujer ponte en el lugar de ellos. Sus tiempos son limitados.- intercedió papá

- Mamá…- intenté hablar, pero ella me cortó de inmediato

- Isabella. Yo me haré cargo de todo.- estipuló

- Yo soy la que me voy a casar. Nosotros.- indiqué a Derek y a mí

- Pero a tu paso, terminarán casados cuando llegue tu menopausia.- ironizó

- Renée. Creo que ha sido error de ambos.- se pronunció mi novio.- Tampoco me he insertado demasiado en el tema, y como dice Bella, somos ambos los interesados

- ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de tu madre, hija?.- sugirió Charlie.- ¿O es que…no se encuentran seguros del paso que darán?

Mi madre me taladró con la mirada, en cambio papá me observaba de forma tranquila. Esperando que me sincerara con él y de ese modo buscar una solución. Derek tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos.

-Estamos totalmente seguros.- afirmó con una convicción, que por primera vez le envidié.

**…**

Luego del agradable almuerzo de Domingo en casa de mis padres, la decisión había sido, relegar todos los preparativos a mi madre y Rosalie, que habían llegado minutos mas tarde. El único detalle que veríamos con Derek, serían el listado de invitados y nuestros trajes… Odiaba comenzar a sentir un peso cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de mi matrimonio. Anhelaba que llegara el día, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el cambio era abrumador y me estresaba

Con Derek habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión respecto a eso. El motivo que lo gatilló, tenía relación con haberle asegurado que estaba al pendiente de todo, y luego haberse dado cuenta por él sólo que no era así…

Bajé de mi auto luego de estar más de diez minutos analizando cada cosa, y finalmente quedar en nada. Al parecer, estaba teniendo el usual pánico que todas las novias sufrían cuando el tiempo comenzaba a avanzar. Al menos quería creer en las palabras de mi cuñada, que decía haber pasado lo mismo semanas antes de su matrimonio… Mi móvil sonó y lo respondí mientras sacaba todas mis cosas del auto

- Bella.- habló una voz femenina que reconocí al instante

- Tanya ya volví. Estoy en el estacionamiento y subo ahora mismo

- Ok, lo que pasa es que tienes visita.- susurró y me asombre

- ¿Visita? ¿Y quién?

- Tu futuro marido está aquí, al parecer para una reconciliación.- se rió

- Subo de inmediato.- colgué y terminé por sacar mis cosas

Le había contado a Tanya de nuestra discusión y todo lo demás, exceptuando el sentimiento extraño que estaba adoptando cuando se tocaba el tema que en poco tiempo más sería una mujer casada. Pero por sus palabras, que luego conversaríamos largo y tendido, intuí que ella notaba algo más en todo esto…

Puse la alarme a mi auto y me dispuse a subir. Sin embargo quedé petrificada cuando vi a Edward de pié a unos metros míos con su semblante serio y con clara disposición de estar esperando por mí. La sangre me empezó a bombear escandalosamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Derek se encontraba unos pisos más allá, y aunque me pesara. Edward podía tronar los dedos y derrotarme…

- Señorita Swan.- saludó sarcástico.- Me alegra verla, luego de que me hizo hacer el ridículo hace unos días atrás

- Lo siento Edward, pero no tengo tiempo en este momento de atenderte.- intenté pasar por su lado, pero se interpuso

- Malo, malo.- agitó su cabeza negativamente.- Pero yo he venido por una explicación y no me voy hasta que la tenga.- se cruzó de brazos

- Se me pasaron las copas e hice la estupidez más grande que podría haber hecho. En todo caso para tu información, solamente quería dejarte claro una vez más que dejaras de molestarme.- hablé de corrido y mentí de la misma forma. Su sonrisa me demostró que mentía fatal

- ¿Qué dedo quieres que me chupe Bella?.- soltó una estridente carcajada.- Tú y yo sabemos que ese encuentro jamás se trataría de hablar. Y lo propusiste tú, no yo

- Piensa lo que quieras.- espeté y nuevamente al intentar avanzar, me bloqueó

- No me digas eso ¿Sabes por qué?.- esperó hasta que le indicara que siguiera, y lo hice.- Porque al pensar lo que yo quiera, mi imaginación es amplia.- susurró lo último y acortó nuestras distancias.- Imagino tu cuerpo bajo el mío empapado en sudor, y de tus labios unos jadeos pidiendo más y más.- hablaba en un tono que me hizo temblar toda

- Te felicito por tu mente.- traté de sonar lo más altiva.- Ocúpala en tus estudios, y ve allí que es donde deberías estar.- lo empujé y no se movió ni un ápice.- Edward. Derek me espera arriba ¡Sal de mi camino!.- grité perdiendo los estribos

- ¿El novio casi cornudo?.- se mofó y levanté la mano para propinarle una cachetada, pero el me tomó la mano antes que llegara a su destino.- ¿Qué harías si yo fuera y le enseñara tus mensajes?.- solté mi mano en forma brusca de la suya y a pesar que el pánico se apoderaba de mí, traté de disimularlo lo más que pude

- Si crees poder caer más bajo de lo que lo haz hecho ¡Hazlo!.- lo desafié con el terror carcomiéndome

- Yo no soy tú.- me miró alzando sus cejas.- A diferencia tuya, que querías correr a acusarme con Carlisle por mis acosos. Yo no iría donde tu novio a soltarle nada

- ¡Me conmueve!.- lo alabé con falsa gratitud.- Pero no creo en tu falsa careta de santo

- Conóceme y juzga.- me retó.- Dame una oportunidad y saca tus propias conclusiones de mí

- ¿Una oportunidad?.- pregunté mordaz.- Di las palabras por su nombre. Lo que quieres es revolcarte con lo que se ha convertido en tu trofeo ahora

- Yo lo llamaría sexo, hacer el amor, fundirse…- con cada palabra suya el corazón volvía a desbocarse.- Pero no, no quiero eso ¡Todavía!.- expuso su mejor sonrisa engreída

- Sólo en tus sueños tiene cabida eso. Ahora apártate de mi camino.- golpee su brazo con mi bolso. Temía que Derek viera mi demora y se decidiera a buscarme

- ¿Por qué eres tan cambiante?.- cambió el tema, y quise poder preguntarme lo mismo.- Ese día te llamé y me dijiste que no. Luego vas y me llamas, y cuando voy nuevamente retrocedes ¿Qué va mal? ¿Te haz preguntado alguna vez si tu vida tiene todo lo que quieres? ¿O si todo lo que quieres está allí o fuera?

- ¿Quieres hacerme un Psicoanálisis?.- me burlé, pero el sólo me miraba serio y como buscando algo.- Eres sólo un muchachito intentando jugar papel de grande.- lo ataqué para librarme de su escrutinio.- Y tengo todo lo quiero.- tajé

- No lo creo.- me contradijo.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Por algo me llamaste ese día

- Ya te dí mis razones, ahora desaparece de mi vista

- Quiero desaparecer tanto como tu quieres que lo haga.- acercó su mano a mi pelo, pero me aparté.- Esa noche hubieras sido mía, y no me refiero a haber tenido sexo como locos en mi auto o el tuyo.- mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras.- Soy joven, pero sé que puedo darte algo mejor que aquel que está allá arriba

- ¡¿Qué pretendes Edward?.- estallé en un grito colérico

- ¿Qué pretendías tú ese día?.- contraatacó mi pregunta.- Y quiero la verdad

- ¿A qué juegas?

- ¿A qué juegas tú?

- Creo que no estamos hablando el mismo idioma ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¿Por qué haces una cosa y luego te retractas? Parece como si estuviéramos con los papeles cambiados y fueras tú la adolescente

No quise responder y me di media vuelta para encaminarme a mi auto. Pensaba mientras caminaba en la excusa que tendría que inventar para mi ausencia, pero en estos momentos necesitaba alejarme de aquí y sobre todo de él. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y cuando iba a introducirlas, una mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca y me volteó en forma violenta. Mi espalda chocó sin nada de suavidad con la puerta helada de mi auto, levanté la vista y lo único que tuve a mi altura, fueron sus rojos y llameantes labios…

Sentía su respiración colarse y mezclarse con la mía, y ansiaba aunque me lo negara, que su unión total fuera a través de nuestras bocas en una pugna por dominar la situación. Sus manos se posaron a los costados de mi cadera y su cuerpo se aferró aun más al mío. Haciendo que cada fibra, hueso, calor y parte suya se amoldara al mío… Al mío, que en estos momentos traicionaba con anterioridad al hombre que me esperaba y rogaba por una fusión sin impedimentos con el que tenía frente a mí…

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar con anterioridad. No había palabras, no había aire entre nosotros por la cercanía. No había nada más que dos bocas hambrientas la una de la otra y el momento llegó… Vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío, con una lentitud que dolía, desesperaba y torturaba… Un simple roce de sus fogosos labios, hizo añicos mí antes…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- me congelé allí mismo donde el fuego estaba por arder.

- Dios mío.- musité con la voz ahogada de miedo

- ¿Confías en mí?.- susurró Edward sin soltarme. Me tensé y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente

- Edward.- pedí en un hilo de voz cuando lo vi acercarse más

- ¿Bella?.- llamó Derek con un tono que no daba excusa para juegos

- Ahora lo harás.- terció Edward

- ¡Auch!.- exclamé de dolor, cuando el muy idiota metió su dedo en mi ojo sin aviso alguno

- ¡¿Qué pasa?.- bramó un enfurecido Derek, pero con el dolor y las lágrimas por el mismo no pude ni enfocar mi vista

- ¡Ya está!.- exclamó Edward y me soltó.- Tu novia venía casi ciega por una basura en su ojo.- inventó

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?.- entreabrí mis ojos para ver un preocupado Derek frente a mí

- Si…es sólo que me duele.- dije frotando mis lágrimas

- ¿Qué? ¿Creías acaso que estaba intentando ligarme a tu novia?.- bromeó Edward y me descompuse ahí mismo por su desfachatez

- No, no ¡Claro que no!.- se disculpaba Derek, pero estaba segura que su primera impresión no era muy alejada a la realidad

- Menos mal, porque tenías una cara.- siguió haciéndose el gracioso.- Bien, me voy. ¿Ves? Te dije que tenías que confiar en mi.- apuntó Edward, hablando en doble sentido

- Gracias.- mascullé esquivando su mirada

- Gracias Edward.- acotó Derek y estrechó su mano a la de él

- No hay de qué. Nos vemos Bella.- se marchó con su habitual parsimonia

- ¿Segura que estás bien?.- inquirió nuevamente mi novio, observando la zona de mi ojo

- Si lo estoy.- aseguré.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a pedirte una disculpa por la pelea sin sentido que tuvimos amor.- tomó mi cara y plantó un beso en mis labios.- He sido un idiota. La culpa es compartida y yo no lo había visto así con la rabia

- No te preocupes.- lo tranquilicé.- Los dos nos alteramos

- Vamos a almorzar.- propuso decidido

- Derek no puedo. Tengo que entregar este material y verlo con Tanya

- Estás con permiso por la tarde.- intenté protestar, pero el acalló mis quejas.- Hablé con Carlisle. Si bien es complicado tomarnos un día completo, no lo es una tarde. Iremos a ver algunas cosas del matrimonio y lo haremos como se debe ¡Juntos!

Sonreí por cortesía mas que nada a su entusiasmo. Era tan perfecto en todo, que a momentos sabía que todo estaba bien y que prometía un futuro mejor ¡Porque el amor nos avalaba! Pero la ruleta giraba y me mostraba un complemento del amor, que era el deseo…y el rostro de mi novio se nublaba de alguna forma…

**…**

Miré nuevamente el papel sobre la mesa… Ese día habíamos mandado a realizar los partes con la elaborada lista que llevaba mi novio y nos habían dado uno de muestra, que era el que descansaba a pocos pasos de mí y parecía querer burlarse. Nunca una simple hoja me había pesado tanto como lo había hecho esa desde el momento mismo en que la dependienta nos lo había enseñado… Miraba a Derek y las ganas de llorar aumentaban al verlo disfrutando de esa pequeña cosa…

Miré la hora y el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche, pero necesitaba salir de aquí. Sentía que tenía que conversar con alguien para alivianar lo que pasaba en mi cabeza en este momento… Derek aun no salía de la ducha y junté una pila de papeles para llevar a cabo la idea que me surgió…

- Derek, debo ir donde Tanya. Necesitamos tener listo esto.- enseñé los papeles

- Está bien ¿A qué hora volverás?.- salió secando su cuerpo con una toalla

- No lo sé.- miré a otro lado para que no viera mi rostro

- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?.- se ofreció

- No te preocupes, puedo caminar unas cuadras.

- Lleva el auto, así me quedo más tranquilo.- asentí y salí de allí

Tomé el auto y en menos de cinco minutos estuve fuera de la casa de mi amiga. La luz aun estaba encendida, así que me bajé rápidamente y toqué su puerta.

- ¿Bella?.- preguntó a través del ojo

- Hola.- le sonreí y abrió su puerta.- Disculpa que te moleste ¿Estabas acostada?.- una pregunta tonta, ya que vestía su habitual ropa de dormir

- Si, pero no pensaba acostarme aún ¿Pasó algo?

- No, sólo…vine a verte.- me encogí de hombros. No sabía como abordar el tema

- No es ser descortés y que tampoco me moleste tu visita, pero…nos vemos todos los días.- comentó divertida, para luego pasar a seria.- Ocurre algo y por eso haz venido. Tomemos un chocolate caliente y me cuentas

Pasamos a su cocina y me senté a esperar que ella preparara todo. Cada tanto me observaba y sonreía, pero estaba segura que trataba de descifrar qué era lo que me había traído hasta su casa.

- Bien. Toma y cuéntame.- pidió tendiéndome una taza y sentándose frente a mí

- No sé si realmente me pasa algo… Tampoco sé que decir Tanya…- gemí y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos

- ¿Problemas con Derek?.- se aventuró

- ¡No!.- aclaré.- Creo que el único problema aquí soy yo.- me observó paciente

- ¿El matrimonio?.- volvió a sugerir.- Bella somos amigas, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.- tomé un respiro largo y dejé que saliera todo

- Ayer cuando fuimos a ver los partes del matrimonio sentí un peso demasiado grande.- comencé.- No he visto nada y estoy con tiempo en contra, pero…algo me pasa Tanya. Sigo queriendo casarme porque él es un hombre perfecto y estoy segura de lo que siento por él y que nuestro matrimonio será un paso a un futuro próspero, pero estoy sintiendo un temor que antes no lo tenía… Es como querer y no querer ¿Me entiendes?

- No del todo, pero estoy segura que cuando acabes de relatarme todo comprenderé

- ¿A qué te refieres con todo?.- cuestioné tratando de sonar extrañada

- ¿Qué es y desde cuando es que comenzaste a sentir esto? Porque estoy segura que en un principio no era así.- bajé mi vista a mis manos entrelazadas.- ¿Hay…alguien más?

- No.- me apresuré a responder, pero así mismo una imagen se coló.- No lo sé… Tanya yo jamás de los años que llevo con Derek he sentido algo por otra persona. De hecho ahora no lo siento, no es amor por alguien más. Pero hay algo, me produce cosas ¡Dios! Es primera vez que lo reconozco abiertamente.- jadee de la impresión

- Y me alegra saber que tienes la confianza en mí.- Tanya acarició mi mano confortándome.- Ahora bien ¿Haz tenido algún tipo de contacto con esa persona? Y no me refiero al saludo o la despedida ¿Te haz acostado o besado con él?

- No…- dejé mi frase inconclusa

- Pero haz tenido las ganas.- terminó por mí y asentí muy a mi pesar.- Creo que debes tomar las riendas y hacerlo.- determinó y la miré con los ojos desorbitados

- ¿Estás proponiendo que me acueste con otro que no es mi novio o mi prometido o mi futuro esposo?.- inquirí escandalizada

- Tu dices sentir amor por Derek, pero deseas a otro. Sé que sonará feo, sobre todo cuando yo he sido víctima de infidelidad. Pero he pensado las cosas.- suspiró largamente.- No tuvimos alternativas antes de casarnos con Marcos. Nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, porque no apareció nadie que nos hiciera replantearnos nuestro compromiso

- ¿Y?.- la alenté a seguir

- Que de haber tenido una mínima posibilidad de elegir entre dos, las cosas serían diferentes

- Pero yo estoy segura de lo que siento, no quiero escoger a nadie más que a Derek

- Y lo sé, te creo. A lo que yo voy, es que siempre haz tenido una vida y una relación correcta, sin ningún contratiempo.- explicó su punto.- Te estoy intentando decir que compruebes y ratifiques que esto es lo que quieres

- Tanya, me estás diciendo que sea infiel

- Con todas y cada una de sus letras amiga.- sentenció.- Es la única forma de que tomes tu matrimonio como debe ser. Estoy segura que es sólo un sentimiento de atracción sexual y que volverás a ver tu matrimonio como tu mejor opción

- No puedo acostarme con otra persona

- Quizás no sea necesario que llegues a eso.- clarificó mis dudas.- A veces tan sólo se necesita una conversación más profunda para entender que no es lo que quieres

- ¡Me siento horrible!.- me quejé.- Yo no debería siquiera estar pensando en esto a menos de dos meses de casarme

- En cambio yo creo que es lo mejor que te pudo pasar.- la miré como si le faltara un tornillo.- Es mejor antes que después Bella. Además no puedes cerrar los ojos y pretender que eres tú la peor persona… Tú no puedes poner las manos al fuego por Derek.- iba a protestar, pero ella no me dejó.- Puedes decirme que él es el rey de Roma, y yo te sigo diciendo que es hombre, y los hombres son imperfectos

- ¿No…no me preguntarás quién…es?.- dije nerviosa por tener que contar todos los detalles

- No. Estoy segura que esto será sólo algo pasajero y mejor que lo vivas solamente tú. Yo estaré para lo que necesites en caso de cualquier cosa

- Gracias Tanya.- dije sinceramente. Me sentía más liviana luego de hablar todo con ella

**…**

La ceremonia de Alice y Jasper fue sencillamente hermosa. Me ubiqué entre Derek y Tanya y aunque intenté enfocarme solamente en lo que se pronunciaba durante la boda. No pude evitar dejar vagar mi vista por el lugar, buscando repetidas veces el deleitarme con el chico vestido impecable y exquisitamente estupendo que estaba unos cuantos asientos más allá, al lado de ella.

En varias ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban y la bajaba inmediatamente avergonzada. El en cambio la mantenía por largo rato, lo podía sentir sobre mí… Una vez fuera de la imponente iglesia en la que se realizó, nos dirigimos al local que llevaría a cabo la recepción y la fiesta en sí… Agradecí que mi pesadilla andante fuera el hermano del novio, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de sentarse en la misma mesa que compartí con Tanya, Derek, Rosalie y Emmett, además de unas chicas amigas de Alice.

- No aguanto las horas para que seamos nosotros en lugar de ellos.- exclamó mi novio mientras bailábamos

- Sí.- sonreí y oculté mi cara en su cuello

- ¿Todavía estás segura de querer casarte?.- preguntó, dejándome en shock

- Lo siento cuñado, pero vengo a robarte a mi hermana. Aunque dicen que no hay baile más depresivo que con la hermana… Igual lo quiero.- apareció Emmet y nunca antes estuve tan agradecida

- Está bien, te la cedo. Pero sólo un baile.- lo indicó mi novio. Me dio un suave beso y partió junto a Rose

- En un par de meses más serás tú pequeña.- comentó mi hermano. Asentí sin pronunciar palabra.- ¿Realmente quieres casarte?.- levanté mi vista hacia él rápidamente

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.- urgí con temor y sorpresa

- Papá me ha contado lo del día domingo cuando hemos llegado tarde con Rose. Bella no dejes que mamá influya en tus decisiones. Puedes vivir eternamente con él o con quien quieras sin casarte. No es un requisito para ser feliz

- Lo sé.- afirmé.- Creo que es sólo una especie de nervios normales, como me lo explicó tu mujer.- sonreí

- ¿Acaso mi mujer ha insinuado no haber estado segura de casarse conmigo?.- profirió haciéndose el ofendido

- Cualquier mujer cuerda estaría insegura de casarse contigo.- contestó por mí esa voz que tanto temía escuchar

- ¡Ey! Soy el mejor candidato que mi Rose pudo encontrar.- se defendió mi hermano de Edward. Rogaba internamente para que no estuviera allí por lo que creía

- Si claro, y si no vas ahora mismo. Esos hombres de allí se la comerán.- indicó a un grupo de hombres pendientes de los pasos de mi cuñada.

- Santa mierda.- se apuró él.- Bella, debo ir en rescate de mi doncella.- rodé los ojos por su dramatismo

- No te preocupes por tu hermana. ¿Bailas conmigo?.- extendió su mano hacia mí

- Voy y vuelvo.- Emmett voló hasta donde su mujer. Edward aun mantenía su mano extendida hacia mí

- Ok. No te preocupes.-

- Sí quiero.- anuncié antes de que se diera media vuelta

- Gracias.- sonrió y tomó mi cintura delicadamente

Me dejé llevar por él. Puso su mano en la misma parte donde el escote de mi espalda dejaba al descubierto mi piel, y sentí como si miles de descargas eléctricas se anidaran justo allí… Su perfume me embriagaba y la calidez que traspasaba su cuerpo me aturdía de tal manera, que llegué a querer hacer desaparecer toda la gente allí… ¡Derek! Pensé en él y volví mis pies a la tierra… Lo busqué insistentemente por si veía algún signo extraño en él, pero estaba enfrascado conversando con unas personas que no reconocí

- Tu novio está conversando con unos clientes de su bufete. No te preocupes, además no intentaré nada del otro mundo. Aunque con este vestido se me ocurren miles de escenarios.- rozó su labio con el lóbulo de mi oreja y me recorrió un escalofrío completo

- No seas imprudente.- recriminé intentando apartarme de su cuerpo, pero afianzó su abrazo

- Te ves espectacular. Estás preciosamente irresistible.- susurró para seguir dejando mi cuerpo como agua

- Edward basta.- le pedí mas como una súplica

- Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. Tu novio es un hombre afortunado

- Tu novia se ve igualmente bella.- expulsé con un deje de rabia en mi voz

- No es mi novia, y aunque lo fuese. Tu no tienes comparación con nadie

- Lo que digas.- no quise seguir conversando, pero el tenía otros planes

- Dame una oportunidad.- pidió en voz baja

- ¿Para qué?.- por primera vez lo miré directamente a los ojos y me perdí en ese profundo mar verde

- Para que me conozcas

- Sabes que no es eso lo que quieres

- Tu tampoco.- retó mis dichos

- Está bien Edward.- me miró intentando descifrar mis palabras.- Si quieres que te conozca, lo haré

- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- sonrió de una forma que debería estar ilegal

- ¿No es acaso lo que querías?.- dejé de lado mis fantasías, y me concentré en algo que no fueran sus labios

- Por supuesto que sí, pero quiero que esta vez sea decisivo. No quiero que luego vuelvas a arrepentirte

- No habrá arrepentimientos.- dije tratando de sonar firme, aunque por dentro los nervios me consumían

- Mañana.- propuso

- Mañana ¿Qué?.- me hice la desentendida

- Dile algo a tu novio, inventa algo y mañana juntémonos en algún lugar

- ¿Un hotel?.- inquirí sarcástica. Se rió y negó divertido

- No. Una plaza.- me extrañé de su idea.-Conozco una. Mañana cuando me digas que es un rotundo sí, te enviaré la dirección.- pensé en que Derek podría descubrirme y el pareció leer mis temores.- No queda cerca, así que nadie se enterará

Asentí sin decir nada más…

Le daría y me daría al mismo tiempo una oportunidad para reafirmar que el deseo no superaría al amor… Que la lujuria era un estado pasajero. Y que mi futuro lo quería sin ninguna objeción al lado del hombre que me miraba con una sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios. Sin siquiera sospechar que en estos momentos me disponía a probar que nuestro amor era más fuerte en brazos de otro…

Y sin sospechar yo, que la vida nos depara caminos insospechados… Un camino que recorrería no sólo una vez…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chicas: Antes de irme de vacaciones. Les he regalado un nuevo capítulo**

**Con harta interacción entre Edward y Bella... ¿Y...?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, siempre en apoyo hacia mí. Hay varias lectoras nuevas, que me dejaron un RR ahora último, por lo que no he podido responder antes... Pero a mi regreso, responderé todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**PD 2:- Gracias especiales a quienes no tienen cuenta: Norma- Carrie- RociodePerú**

**Besos enormes, y espero encontrarme con muchas más lectoras que se han atrevido a darme su opinión, de regreso de mis vacas**

**Un beso enorme y Klaudia T "espero que te guste el capítulo. Con cariño para tí"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo VIII**

**

* * *

...  
**

No sabía si el tiempo estaba en mi contra o en mi favor. Pero las horas, se me hacían minutos y los minutos, unos pocos segundos. Derek estaba ensimismado en unos papeles sobre su escritorio, y yo lo observaba en silencio sentada frente a él, pretendiendo leer una revista. Pero lo cierto era que mentalmente intentaba pedirle perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Mirarlo indiferente a lo que se escribía en nuestro destino juntos, me hacía querer llorar y enterrarme vida…

Pero recordaba una y otra vez los consejos de Tanya, y sentía la necesidad de sacarme los pensamientos que me llevaban a ese adolescente… Era algo irreal, algo ilógico y totalmente descabellado… Tenía una relación estable, a punto de consolidarla y yo sucumbía ante el deseo irrefrenable de sentir algo distinto… Me avergonzaba de la ansiedad que embargaba mi cuerpo al ver las manijas del reloj avanzar paso a paso…

- ¿Qué pasa amor?.- dirigí mi vista a mi novio, me brindaba una sonrisa cargada de amor…

- Nada ¿Por qué?.- me sentí como un criminal al descubierto

- Es primera vez que estás sentada viéndome trabajar. Y tu mente parece estar a kilómetros de distancia ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si.- dije más para mí.- Es sólo que… como iré a ver las entrevistas con Tanya, creí bueno pasar tiempo juntos

- Y yo como un burro metido en todo esto.- dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías pasar tiempo regaloneando? Hubiese dejado mucho antes de hacer todo eso

- Está bien. Me conformo sólo con verte.- y con redimirme en silencio añadí para mí

- Bella…- su seriedad me sobresaltó.- ¿Eres feliz?.- todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaron

- S-si…- titubee mas que nada de la sorpresa de su pregunta.- ¿P-por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque a veces siento que te dejo demasiado de lado con mi trabajo.

- No es cierto.- respondí, pero era la verdad. Sin embargo, mi culpabilidad me llevaba a librarlo a él de todo

- Claro que lo es preciosa.- su mano acarició mi mejilla.- Pero quiero que tengas claro que todo lo que hago es por nuestro futuro.

- ¿Siempre será así?.- pregunté sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía

- Lo siento.- quise decirle que disculpara, pero me interrumpió.- Pero algún día el trabajo no significará sacrificio y sólo será provecho

Mientras manejaba lejos de casa para esperar el mensaje de Edward, pensé en la conversación con Derek. _"Algún día"_, pero ¿Llegaría ese día realmente? Desde que lo conocía él estaba rodeado de trabajo, siempre aspirando a más… Lo entendía, teniendo en cuenta que había tendido que trabajar muy joven para sacar adelante su familia, pero simplemente yo estaba conforme con lo que habíamos alcanzado hasta ahora… Lo único que necesitaba era un tiempo más prolongado juntos… Y eso me llevaba a suponer que de ahí salía todo esto de la atracción a lo nuevo, un cambio a lo rutinario… Pero era claro que sólo sería hoy…

Estacioné frente a un Café, tomé mi bolso y me encaminé allí. Pedí uno cargado y me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor. Muchas parejas paseaban por la calle, sólo disfrutando de la pasividad de un día domingo en familia. No pude evitar mirar mi realidad. Mi novio trabajando con pilas de papeles y hasta altas horas, y yo aquí, bajo una mentira y a poco de encontrarme con otro hombre…

**…**

Pasó una hora completa en que parecía como si quisiera mimetizarme con mi entorno y poder desaparecer por unos minutos. Mi ansiedad comenzó a convertirse en rabia, se suponía que hacía un buen tiempo atrás debería haber llamado o enviado un mensaje… Tomé mis cosas y salí apresurada del local, atravesé la calle y me subí a mi auto y arranqué de vuelta a casa ¡Todo había sido una real estupidez! ¡Y yo era la mujer vieja mas idiota del mundo!

.

"_Scar tissue that I wish you saw .Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause. With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share. This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share. This lonely view"_

_._

La melodía que había asignado a llamadas desconocidas comenzó a inundar el reducido espacio de mi automovil. Lo ignoré y en acto infantil subí el volumen de la canción que sonaba en la radio hasta que dejé de escuchar… Avancé varias cuadras, a cada trecho que recorría estaba nuevamente más cerca de la sensatez que siempre me había caracterizado, más cerca de mi novio, mi casa y mi perfecta vida… Pero el paso de una canción a otra en la radio, me dio tiempo de oír de fondo la incesante melodía de mi móvil.

Hoy no era sensata, y tampoco quería serlo. Aparqué junto a la canaleta y tras proferir un largo suspiro miré la pantalla de mi móvil. Era su número, aun sin estar registrado, sabía que era Edward.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Dónde estás?.- su voz sonaba pastosa, y mil escenarios pasaron por mi mente

- De camino a casa

- ¿Bromeas?.- inquirió en tono agudo.- Me he quedado dormido, dime donde estás y salgo para allá

- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en casa de tu novia ¡Perdón! De tu amiga.- ironicé

- No responderé eso porque sería como preguntarte si dormiste con el idiota al lado. Dime donde nos encontramos.- la rabia filtro en mi, pero me obligué a serenarme y pensar positivo. Todo esto sólo conseguía decepcionarme más y más. Y eso era lo que quería

Nos pusimos de acuerdo, o mejor dicho lo obligué a aceptar el lugar que yo decía y colgamos. Mi mente voló, mientras manejaba al lugar donde lo vería, y me odié por celar a alguien que no era nada mío y que tampoco lo sería. Era de conocimiento que aunque el negara a esa chica, ella era más que una simple amiga y no era una niña para pensar que sólo se acostaban a conversar ¡Argh! Golpee el volante con fuerza ¿Qué mierda me importaba eso a mí?

Vi su auto estacionarse detrás de mí y tomé varias respiraciones para calmarme. Estaba nerviosa, era como estar cometiendo un crimen y yo era la maldita asesina. A través del espejo retrovisor lo vi salir de su auto con esa pose tan despreocupada. Su pelo lucía más rebelde que nunca y no pude dejar de imaginar una cama y dos personas revolcándose en ella. Sacudí mi cabeza y bajé

- Hola. Lamento la demora, anoche me fui tarde de la fiesta y me quedé dormido

- No te preocupes. Entiendo

- Y te informo que no dormí con Jane. En su casa ella es poco menos una monja, solamente me fui con ella porque me pasé de copas

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones

- Pero yo te las doy de igual forma

Metió su mano en los bolsillos de su desteñido jeans y se afirmó en la puerta de mi auto. Cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro al cielo. Era un hombre atractivo sin lugar a dudas. Era un adolescente con todos los rasgos de un hombre, y mi estómago se contrajo al deleitarme con cada detalle de su cuerpo ¡Pervertida! Eso era lo que me convertía estar aquí con él

- Deberías irte a dormir. Al parecer aun no reaccionas.- comenté al verlo con cara de cansancio

- Estoy bien.- abrió sus ojos y los clavó en mi cuerpo.- Te ves exquisita con esa ropa. No puedo perderme esta belleza por dormir unas horas más.- halagó e hizo que mi sonrojo apareciera. Había escogido la ropa a sabiendas, una infamia más de mi parte

- ¿Y entonces?.- pregunté sin saber que hablar.- ¿Qué haremos?

- Tenía planeado algo, pero requiere de demasiado esfuerzo.- sonrió y mi imaginación voló.- Era ir a un parque de diversiones ¡Mal pensada!.- bromeó y tomó mi mano para acercarme a él

- Ok.- mi corazón latió con furia por su cercanía. Su mano subía y bajaba por mi brazo, erizando mi piel en cada roce

- Tienes frío.- afirmó, pero su mirada me demostró que sabía que frío no era.- Jasper tiene un departamento aquí cerca ¿Quieres ir o tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo en un lugar solitario?.- sonrió ladinamente como retándome

- ¿Debería?.- alcé mi ceja

- Seré sincero ¡Sí!.- soltó una carcajada.- Eres demasiado tentadora para mi autocontrol Bella

- Tienes razón. Olvidaba que los adolescentes tenían problemas con sus hormonas.- bufó y volvió a hundir sus manos en sus pantalones

- ¿Otra vez con la edad?.- cuestionó cabreado.- Tienes una maldita fijación con ese detalle

- No lo creo un detalle.- se encogió de hombros

- Lo que digas.- cortó.- ¿Vamos o no?.- apremió mi respuesta

- Debo estar temprano en casa.- advertí

- Seguro.- soltó algo irónico.- Me sigues

**...**

Manejé con la sensación de ir a mi destino final. Y a cada tanto me reía de mis locos pensamientos. Me preocupaba el hecho de estar cediendo tan fácil, esto debía estar totalmente dominado por la persona de más edad y sentía como si fuera una niña embrujada con un dulce… Aparcó fuera de un imponente edificio, no sabía que Jasper tuviera otro departamento aparte del que le conocía... ¡Jasper! Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de donde estaba a punto de entrar. Bajé casi corriendo del auto

- ¡Wow! Yo también estoy impaciente por entrar.- se carcajeo de mi loca carrera

- No seas payaso, no es eso ¿Este es departamento de Jasper?.- asintió.- No entraré allí

- Bella.- apretó el tabique de su nariz.- Jasper está haciendo hijos como conejos con Alice al otro lado del mundo. A menos que tenga una bola de cristal, no creo que se entere que haz estado conmigo aquí

- Pero…

- Diríamos que eras alguien más.- lo miré feo.- Si crees que vengo cada vez con una mujer distinta ¡Error! Es primera vez que alguien viene en mi compañía

- ¡Si claro!.- dije sarcástica

- Los niños no mienten Bella.- sonrió por su broma.- Vamos

Su mano en mi cintura quemaba como el fuego mismo. En el ascensor se reclinó sobre una de las murallas y concentró sus ojos en mí. Su mirada era penetrante, como si intentara leer mi mente y mi cuerpo. Lo que hacía que me revolviera dentro del pequeño espacio… El característico sonido del ascensor al llegar a su sitio, me hizo respirar tranquila. Al menos habría un lugar más amplio entre nosotros

El departamento era simplemente sencillo, pero hermoso. El típico lugar de un hombre soltero. Aunque más de alguna foto de mi amiga estaba por allí

- ¿Algo de tomar?.

- No.- decliné su oferta

- ¿Cuál fue la piadosa mentira?.- tomó una botella de agua mineral y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón frente a mí

- La revisión de una entrevista.-desvié mi mirada. No me sentía orgullosa de eso

- Debo suponer que estás con Tanya.- hice un leve asentimiento.- Bien

- ¿Y la tuya?.- contraataqué

- Ninguna.- dio un largo trago al agua.- No somos novios. Somos amigos con derechos, pero sin el cual debe saber todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer

- Libres.- interpreté sus palabras

- Exacto.- se paró y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me aprisionó entre el mueble y su cuerpo

- ¿Q-qué haces?.- mi voz salió presa del pánico

- Poner música.- ronroneó. Se escuchó una suave música y cuando iba a alejarse completamente rozó su nariz en mi cuello, provocando la reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- intenté con disimulo correr su cuerpo, pero fue infructuoso

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- Deja tus juegos.- pedí y traté de sonar firme

- Dame un beso.- exigió. Una furiosa mirada fue lo que se ganó

- En tus sueños.- espeté

- Dame un beso.- volvió a repetir.- Te mueres de ganas y yo no estoy mejor

- Edward.- puse mi mano en su pecho para detener su acercamiento, pero el calor de su cuerpo me estremeció

- ¿Qué?.- fingió inocencia. Pero tomó distancia y respiré tranquila

Se ubicó en el extremo opuesto de la habitación y desde me observaba, dándome la impresión de un cazador examinando su presa. A pesar de llevar toda mi ropa, me sentí desnuda ante su escrutinio y quise salir corriendo de allí. Más mis piernas parecían ancladas al suelo frío, que contrastaba enormemente con la temperatura de mi cuerpo en esos momentos _"Una conversación o un beso te ayudarán"_ habían sido las palabras de mi amiga, pero de mi boca no salían palabras.

- Tienes miedo.- declaró impertérrito

- Creo que no fue una buena idea.- murmuré

- Sin embargo estás aquí.- dijo serio

- Y es mejor que me vaya.- hice ademán de salir, pero sus palabras volvieron a estancarme

- Huyes como una ratita cobarde porque sabes que teniéndome cerca puedes ceder.- su seguridad me molestaba, porque llevaba razón

- Me pediste una oportunidad y te la di.- atisbé que hablaría y proseguí.- Pero eso era todo. He cumplido, ahora me voy

Caminé hacia la salida, pero sin sentirlo ni oírlo, me alcanzó antes que diera mi tercer paso. Su brazo se cerró en mi cintura y pegó mi espalda a su pecho. Cada músculo era sentido por mi cuerpo como un latigazo de corriente que me dejaba en shock.

- Mi oportunidad no tiene que ver ni una mísera parte con que sólo hayas hecho acto de presencia.- susurró pasando su labio en forma sensual por el lóbulo

- N-no te prometí nada más.- me avergoncé de mi voz

- Tu boca no, pero tu cuerpo me da las respuesta mudas a mis preguntas.- acentuó su tesis haciendo que su dedo pulgar hurgara delicadamente mi pecho

- Edward.- jadee

- ¿Qué?.- jugó conmigo.- ¿Qué quieres Bella?.- volvió a preguntar

- Para.- exigí lo mas fuerte que pude, que no fue mucho

- No.- fue rotundo y comenzó a hacerme caminar hacia una habitación.

Mis piernas parecían lanas a su merced. Intenté protestar, pero él aprisionaba más fuerte su agarre en mi cintura y aceleraba el paso. Llegamos allí y el cerró la puerta a la vez que me soltaba. Mi parte pensante me ordenó salir antes de cometer una locura, y eso hice.

- Dame permiso, deja irme.- intenté apartarlo, pero el tomó mis brazos y me acorraló contra la misma

- Te deseo tanto como me deseas a mí. Puedo oler tu sexo empapado para mí

Y cerró las distancias existentes entre nuestras bocas. La suya era hambrienta, avasalladora y quemaba la mía, que se resistía a su invasión. Tomó mi mentón y lo jaló de tal forma que sentí su lengua profanar lugares recónditos de mi boca. Sus manos sin quedar atrás, se ciñeron a mis pechos con un afán que creí perderlos en el acto… Un gemido abandonó mi garganta y sentí la sangre agolparse en mi rostro.

- Edward…para…- volví a pedir cuando su boca abandonó la mía y se internó en mi cuello

- No…- tomó mi blusa y no supe si arrancó los botones, pero su boca comenzó a besar el nacimiento de ellos de un segundo a otro

- Por favor…- supliqué con mis últimas defensas. Se detuvo y me observó detenidamente

- ¿De verdad… quieres que pare?.- y el dilema mente versus cuerpo se instaló en mí

-Esto no está bien.- argüí

- No te estoy preguntando por eso Bella.- me cortó.- Yo quiero llegar hasta el final. Pero si tu no quieres, no voy a obligarte.- mordí mi labio con fuerza

- Edward…

- Dilo.- mandó. En un movimiento certero, tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pantalón, donde debajo se erguía su miembro majestuosamente

- ¿Q-que…?

- Mi cuerpo te quiere, te desea, te anhela…- con cada palabra, iba pasando su nariz desde mi cuello a mis pechos.- Quiero penetrarte hasta perder la conciencia.- cada cosa dicha me excitaba más. Con _él_, jamás hablábamos. O sólo era un te quiero

- Edward.- volví a decir

- Está bien.- soltó mi mano y dejó mi cuerpo vacío sin su cercanía.- No te presionaré. Lo siento, puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres.- abrió la puerta y besó mi cien para luego tirarse sobre la cama y enterrar su cara en la almohada

Tomé el pomo de la puerta e hice el amago de salir, pero algo más allá de la razón me detuvo. Lo observé acostado boca abajo y no pude evitar pensarme a mí bajo su cálido cuerpo ¡Lo deseaba! ¡Maldita sea! No había _él_, matrimonio, compromiso, fidelidad y razón… Pero por primera vez, temía las consecuencias… Ya no estaba segura de entrar y salir como en un ascensor

- ¿Qué pasa?.- escuché que hablaba y lo vi de espaldas en la cama mirando hacia mí

- Nada.- logré decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta

El se incorporó de un salto y llegó a mi lado. Mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, se encogió un tanto. Él era decidido y tenía algo en mente. Tomó mi brazo y lo acarició de una forma suave, sin la premura de antes… Mis ojos se humedecieron e intenté voltear mi rostro, pero él me tomó y me envolvió en sus brazos.

- Está bien Bella. No te sientas mal, no hiciste nada.- me consoló pasando su mano en círculos por mi espalda

- No…- quise decir más, pero mi garganta se cerró

- Prometo no volver a molestarte y acosarte. Seremos amigos.- lo sentí sonreír

Tomó mi rostro y lo elevó hacia el suyo que mostraba una sonrisa cálida. Con sus pulgares secó mis lágrimas desde su inicio a fin y algo me desarmó totalmente. Sus labios entreabiertos desprendían ese aroma a menta que lo hacía adictivo… De pronto me vi hechizada como abeja a la miel, y comencé yo a acortar la distancia

- ¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Edward a metros de mis labios en un susurro ronco

- Creo que sí.- dije al fin, y era la verdad

- Quiero seguridad. Bella, yo no voy a poder frenarme si me provocas así. Te deseo y…

- Yo también te deseo.- confesé sin pudores

- No más que yo.- concluyó

Esta vez fui yo la que invadió su boca y saboree cada parte que se entregaba a mí. Me acorraló hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y separó mis piernas posando su mano por sobre la tela donde mi centro palpitaba anhelante. Su rodilla reemplazó su mano y al acomodarse entre mis piernas embistió como si quisiera romper lo que nos separaba

Gemí sin poder controlarlo, haciendo que él también me siguiera. Su mano desabrochó los botones de mi pantalón y se adentró en un camino que ya estaba listo para él. Separó con sus ágiles dedos mi ropa interior y sus dedos se perdieron sin problema por entre mis pliegues

- Jesús… Estás empapada…- jadeó contra mi boca.- Ven…

Tomó mi cintura y me arrastró con él hasta estirarme a lo largo de la cama. Mis zapatos, y ropa de la cintura hacia abajo dejaron de existir en menos de un suspiro. Su boca cubrió la cara interior de mis muslos y me retorcí intuyendo el siguiente paso

- ¡Dios!...- gemí posesa cuando su lengua pasó por mi intimidad y su boca se hundió en ella

- Eres exquisita…- murmuró contra mi centro

Cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios por la sensación que me abrumaba. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y jalé con fuerza cuando su boca succionó fuerte mi clítoris, en donde creí llegar a la inconciencia. Su boca trabajó más rápido y sentía mi orgasmo allí. Lo miré con mis ojos entrecerrados del placer y sus ojos sonrieron ante el hecho de sentirse poderoso, pero en este momento no podía pensar, pelear o rezongar. Ahora sólo quería gritar y quedar muda por aquello

- ¡Así!.- vocifere cuando mi punto máximo me llevó a la locura

Edward siguió succionando y prolongando mi orgasmo hasta que trepó mi cuerpo y asió su boca a la mía, haciendo luchar su lengua con la mía. Mi sabor se impregnó hasta en mis dientes y no pude describir situación más erótica que esta…

- Házmelo tú…- pidió, supe a que se refería

- No…- balbucee

- ¿Por qué?.- sentí sus manos moverse abriendo su pantalón

- Yo… nunca…-

- Está bien, no pasa nada.- susurró para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios

Sentí su miembro duro presionar mi pierna. Sus ojos no dejaban los míos y me sentí por primera vez con poder. Tomó su miembro y lo ubicó en mi entrada, restregándolo contra ella y haciendo que mi ansiedad cobrara límites insospechados. La lujuria estaba plasmada en sus movimientos y me convocaban a seguirla.

- ¿Quieres esto?.- jugó con mi control. Asentí sin poder hablar.- Dimelo

- Edward…- protesté. Lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrada a esos juegos

- ¿Qué?.- alejé mi mirada de la suya, pero el volvió a unirlas.- No hablas con él durante el sexo.- intuyó y ratificó.- Aprenderás.- fue su última palabra

Y su carne se fundió con la mía en un abrasador calor corporal. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como intentando provocar cero daños. Pero la realidad que él ofrecía distaba mucho de la que yo quería y empujé mis talones en sus glúteos. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su boca, pero continuó con el lento vaivén que me desesperaba

- Hazlo…fuerte…- pedí dejando mis inhibiciones fuera del acto

- Eso deseo…- jadeó para enterrarse con fuerza en mí

La brutalidad de sus embestidas y la ferocidad de sus besos debían suponer dolor. Sin embargo yo no lo sentía. Lo único de lo que era conciente, era del fuego ardiente que comenzaba a expandirse dentro de mí. Mis jadeos ahora eran gritos ahogados que iban a morir en sus labios entreabiertos, los que exhalaban rugidos que alimentaban mi boca. Su lengua se paseaba por mis dientes, labios y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance…

Sentí que desfallecía y cerré mis ojos presa de la oleada de excitación que corría rauda a mi encuentro… Edward tomó mi mano y presiono bajo la de él el lugar donde su miembro se perdía en mi cuerpo, lo que me llevó al límite…

- Edward…- grité sin poder contenerme. Y sentí su cuerpo acelerar el movimiento hasta caer rendido sobre mí…

**…**

- No pienses.- habló con voz amortiguada contra mi hombro.- No después de esto

- No lo haré…- prometí aun aferrándome a su cuerpo, tratando de calmar mi respiración y cerrando mis ojos

- Te sigo deseando.- murmuró depositando un beso tras mi oreja. Y poco después sentí su miembro reaccionar aun dentro de mí…

Había pasado la línea… Sólo sería una vez, pero comenzaba a sospechar que la culpa combinada con el deseo y lo prohibido. Eran una mezcla devastadora y suicida… Y al parecer, mi cuerpo deseaba el suicidio…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis niñas/os. No he tenido tiempo de responder sus RR**

**pero lo haré durante la semana y ahí les eviaré un adelanto del próximo cap a la que quiera**

**Ahora preferí apurarme con el capítulo ¿Sí? Pero uds saben, siempre respondo**

**aunque me demore un tantito xD  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Bien, es mi primer lemmon, así como ¡Uf! Así que no me maten, además piensen en la mente de un adolescente. Es más abierta al sexo que cuando somos mayores.**

**- Quise terminar sin cuestionamientos este capi. Arruinaría todo**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Siento que me arde la cara jaja. No es lo mismo leerlo, que escribirlo**

**Se los aseguro, pero sigo adelante jiji**

**Muacks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo IX**

**

* * *

B**e.-

**...**

Desperté sintiendo el característico sonido de un móvil. Abrí los ojos y me costó enfocarme en donde estaba. Intenté levantarme, pero al tomar la sábana que me cubría, la realidad cayó de golpe en mí. Estaba desnuda en una cama que no era la mía, y un brazo se aferraba posesivamente en mi cintura, _Edward_… Miré a mi lado y allí estaba él con su semblante tranquilo, ajeno a todo el mar de emociones en que me estaba sumiendo ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Me levanté torpemente quitando con cuidado su mano de mí, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Busqué a tientas mi ropa por el piso. Edward se removió intranquilo y me quedé un minuto estática. No quería verlo y que me viera. Quería salir de allí ya. Me vestí y corrí a la sala, tomé mi cartera y desaparecí del lugar.

En el auto busqué mi móvil y Tanya aparecía llamando. Contesté en medio de todo el llanto y la crisis de pánico que amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro.

- Bella ¿Dónde estás? Derek ha llamado y tuve que decirle que nos quedamos dormidas, pero…

- L-lo si-siento.- balbucee cortando su parloteo

- ¡Amiga! ¡¿Estás bien?.- se alertó de inmediato ante mi voz

- N-no.- logré decir cuando un sollozo atacó nuevamente

- Bella. Dime donde estás y yo iré por ti.- sentí ruido a través de la línea, intuí que estaba levantándose

- N-no…- carraspee para aclarar mi garganta que quemaba.- Puedo manejar. Tranquila, estaré en pocos minutos allí

- ¿Estás segura? Para mi no es problema ir por ti amiga.- insistió

- No te preocupes Tanya. Yo…estoy yendo para allá

- Está bien. Te estaré esperando y maneja con cuidado. Todo estará bien amiga. Te quiero

- Yo igual.- respondí y tiré mi móvil al asiento del copiloto

Enfoqué mi vista en el espejo retrovisor para inspeccionar mi semblante, pero mi vista viajó más allá y se posó en el Volvo plateado que estaba estacionado un poco más adelante que el mío. Activé el auto y salí presurosa de allí… El camino pasó como un borrón, y ni cuenta me di cuando ya estaba sentada en el living de la casa de Tanya, sosteniendo un té de hierbas para calmar mis nervios.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- susurró Tanya, acariciando mi hombro

- Creo que si.- dejé el resto de té sobre la mesa

- ¿Quieres hablar?.- ofreció

- L-le fui…infiel a Derek.- confesé con un nuevo surco de lágrimas.- Y-yo…me acosté con…él

Tanya no dijo nada y dejó que siguiera llorando hasta cansarme. Sentí como en pocos minutos mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y dejé mi cabeza apoyada en las piernas de mi amiga… Desperté con la luz de la ventana de golpe en mi cara, quise levantarme, pero el dolor de cabeza me impedía hacer cualquier movimiento

- Buenos días.- levanté la cabeza de golpe al oír a Tanya y sentí mi cabeza explotar.- Toma, te sentará bien para la jaqueca.- extendió unas pastillas que las tomé de jalón

- Gracias.- me senté despacio

- ¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó con cautela

- ¿Cómo si fuera la peor mujer del mundo?.- ironicé.- Me siento horrible. No soy digna de nadie

- Dejando de lado ese sentimiento ¿Cómo estás tú?.- habló tranquila y la miré como si estuviera loca _¿Acaso no había escuchado?_

- Tanya, creo que he dejado claro el _cómo_ me siento.- dije un tanto molesta

- No. Me haz hecho ver _cómo_ te sientes respecto a lo que le hiciste a Derek. Yo quiero saber _como_ está la Isabella Swan mujer y sin el título de mujer comprometida

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Acabo de decirte hace algunas horas que le fui infiel a mi novio! ¡Me. Acosté. Con. Otro! ¡Debo puntualizarlo más!.- estaba casi gritando y me di cuenta que ella no tenía culpa de esto.- Perdona Tanya. Esto…esto es demasiado para mí

- No te disculpes, estás expulsando todo lo que tienes dentro. Pero sigo insistiendo que sólo haz dicho una parte.- hizo una pausa.- Haz repetido que le fuiste infiel a Derek y que no eres digna y más. Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Y no me respondas ahora, piénsalo y analiza tus palabras. Luego podremos hablar. Derek ha llamado, le dije que irías en un momento

Llegué a casa y sentí la ducha correr. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra habitación y observé todo. Todo aquello que había destruido de la noche a la mañana. Porque no era ingenua y menos tonta, y sabía que aunque intentara seguir como si nada, las cosas ya no serían lo que eran, al menos para mí

Me desvestí lento. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al tener en cuenta que en pocos minutos aparecería por la puerta del baño mi novio. Y obligué a mi mente dejar los recuerdos de la noche pasada en un baúl con llave. A cada tanto se colaban por mi mente destellos y rápidamente los eliminaba

- Mi amor.- levanté abruptamente mi cabeza al oírlo.- ¿Cómo dormiste? Te extrañe anoche.- argumentó llegando a mi altura y besándome

- Lo siento.- bajé la mirada para posarla en trabajo de desvestirme para no hacer contacto con él

- No te preocupes, pero cuando vuelva a pasar, avísame ¿Sí?

"_Cuando vuelva a pasar"_, sólo esa frase me llenó de la más absoluta vergüenza y rabia contra mí, porque al sólo oírla mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar alborotado.

**…**

Pasaron los días y todo transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Y aunque hubiese tratado por todos los medios de no pensar en Edward, cada día se me hacía más imposible. Sobre todo, luego de saber que había estado en varias oportunidades en la oficina y… no había visto ni la punta de su nariz. Eso debería haberme tenido contenta, pues era lo que rogaba internamente… Pero ese sentimiento de pesar no aminoraba en nada…

Sabía que por fin se graduaba. Tanya estaba invitada a su ceremonia y en más de una oportunidad me sentí celosa por aquello. Tenía entendido además que como regalo de graduación recibiría por sus padres un nuevo automóvil y un viaje… También sabía que ese viaje no lo realizaría solo, sino que con su… _amiga o novia._

- ¿Cómo está Tanya?.- preguntó Derek mientras estábamos acostados

- Hoy ha sido el día más duro. Tuvo que enfrentar una especie de careo con Marcos

- ¿Mediación?.- inquirió

- Si. Con el objetivo de ver si antes de comenzar legalmente con el trámite, había posible reconciliación

- Me supongo que no.- comentó

- Marcos fue el primero en oponerse.- contesté lo que mi amiga me había dicho

- ¿Marcos?.- inquirió sorprendido.- Yo pensé que él era el más interesado en volver con ella

- Creí lo mismo.- suspiré recordando el dolor en Tanya.- Pero argumentó que el ya estaba en otra relación

- ¡Wow!.- expresó.- Bueno, quizás es lo mejor para Tanya. Los infieles son como los delincuentes, vuelven a recaer una y otra vez.- me ahogué con su comentario y traté de no tensar mi cuerpo

- Q-quizás no en todos los casos.- rebatí

- Amor.- habló condescendiente.- Siempre es así. Cuando una persona es infiel pierde el pudor. Si se le presenta la oportunidad lo vuelve a hacer, y esta vez el cargo de conciencia queda relegado en el olvido. Pasa lo mismo con los delincuentes.

Me quedé en silencio analizando sus palabras. Quería decirle que no era así, pero me estaría mintiendo a mí misma. No había vuelto a saber de Edward en forma personal, pero su recuerdo estaba patente en mí. Y aunque me costara asimilarlo, algo en mi me llamaba a él más de lo que quería reconocer… Hoy había sido su graduación y de hecho a esta hora estaban en la fiesta organizada…

- ¿Durmamos?.- me ofreció Derek.- Estoy agotado y mañana es un largo día

- Si. Buenas Noches.- me despedí y le di un suave beso

- Buenas noches mi amor. Que descanses.- se giró hacia su lado y a los pocos minutos lo sentí dormir

Me giré y me quedé observando la oscuridad de la noche. Las palabras de mi novio resonaban en mi cabeza y sentía miedo. Porque nuestra relación no me estaba llevando a donde quería. No habíamos intimado desde hacía días, incluso antes de estar con Edward… Sentí mi móvil sonar y me levanté rápido a cogerlo…

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, un cosquilleo se acentuó en mi vientre. A estas horas nadie me llamaba y si fuera… Tomé mi equipo de la cartera y casi lo suelto cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla… Mi corazón latió furioso en mi pecho… Dejó de sonar y en forma presurosa lo silencié… Pero la pantalla volvió a prender y parpadear con el nombre de Edward en ella…

Me debatía en contestarle, pero mi lado débil pudo más…

- Dime.- traté de ser cortante

- ¡Ey! Hola. Yo estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?.- dijo irónico

- No son horas de llamar y tener una charla educada, así que dime para qué llamas

- Quiero verte.- demandó y un escalofrío me recorrió

- Lo siento, pero no. Lo del otro día fue…

- El mejor sexo que haya tenido, pero mi ansiedad me pasó la cuenta. Quiero verte ahora.- me cortó

- No.- soné tajante

- Estoy a pocas cuadras de tu casa. Estaba en una fiesta y me marché por las ganas de verte. Me gradué y quiero mi regalo ¿Dónde nos vemos?.- un remolino de emociones me azotó

- Por favor déjame en paz. Lo que pasó fue y no quiero volver a repetirlo.- casi rogué, sintiendo como la mentira me fallaba

- A dos cuadras de tu casa ¿Puedo ir y golpear tu puerta?

- Estas no son horas de visita Edward.-

- A una cuadra de tu casa.- y sentí el ruido de un auto cerca, quise morirme allí mismo.- Vamos. Te estoy esperando.- y cortó

Sentía pitar mis oídos de los nervios. Con mi móvil en mano y conciente del temblor que arremetía todo mi cuerpo me acerqué a mi habitación. Derek dormía tranquilamente y me odié nuevamente… Porque mientras observaba a mi novio ignorante a todo lo que ocurría, yo estaba vistiéndome como una delincuente delante de él…

- Derek.- lo llamé.- Derek

- ¿Si?.- se dio vuelta y me vio vestida.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?

- T-tanya no está bien.- mentí

- ¿Irás acompañarla?.- asentí

- Vuelvo luego.- deposité un beso en su frente. No sintiéndome digna de nada más

- Cuídate y espero que Tanya esté mejor

- Sí.- susurré y salí de nuestra habitación

Iría allí y le dejaría en claro que lo ocurrido quedaba en el pasado y no volvería a pasar. No podía seguir haciéndole esto a Derek, no sabiendo que el me amaba con locura y jamás me dañaría así… La luz parpadeante de mi móvil me sacó de ensoñación…

- Voy saliendo.- dije cortante

- Estoy a la vuelta de tu casa.- indicó y esta vez corté yo

Salí y justo allí estaba un hermoso y lujoso nuevo automóvil. Caminé rápido y sin esperar a nada me subí en él… Lo miré con rabia por su atrevimiento, pero no pude dejar de observarlo enfundado en un traje negro, corbata de seda ploma y su camisa un tono más oscuro…

- Hola.- sonrió de lado, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- demandé

- ¡Wow! No sabía que eras de aquellas personas que se levantan con el humor de mil demonios cuando las despiertan a media noche

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Edward.- suspiré cansinamente

- Ok.- levantó sus manos al aire.- Me moría de ganas por verte

- Hablo en serio.- pedí impacientándome, aunque su confesión me dio un respingo

- No he dicho nada más serio en toda mi vida.- aseguró y acercó su mano a mi nuca para dejarme a metro de sus labios.- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?.- sentí un leve hálito de alcohol

- Estás borracho.- lo acusé y quise retirar su mano de mi nuca, pero afianzó su agarre

- Te hice una pregunta y no estoy borracho. Sólo tome un par de copas, tenía que festejar ¿No vas a felicitarme?.- hizo un puchero que rozó mi labio inferior

- Te felicito. Ahora dime a qué viniste porque pretendo volver a dormir

- ¿Conmigo?.- inquirió divertido. Y pasó la punta de su lengua por mi labio

- ¡Ya basta!.- grité y me aparté con brusquedad de él

- ¡Pf!.- resopló y pegó un suave puñetazo al volante

- Lo siento Edward, pero no estoy para tus juegos. Lo que pasó la otra noche no volverá a pasar, y quiero que me dejes en paz ¡De verdad!.- recalqué

El no dijo nada. me observó unos minutos y luego clavó su vista al frente, tenía una mano posada en su muslo y la otra tamborileaba insistentemente en el volante. Quería bajarme y salir de allí, pero mi cuerpo parecía estar anclado en el asiento…

- Acompáñame.- medio pidió y medio ordenó

- No. Voy a irme. Espero que estés bien.- sentí sonar el seguro de las puertas.- ¡Ábrela!.- le grité con pánico e ira

- Cálmate.- pidió sin inmutarse.- Sólo te pido que me acompañes

- Edward por favor. Dejemos las cosas así ¿Quieres?.- pedí intentando terminar con esto de la mejor forma

- No vamos a ir al departamento de Jasper y tampoco te voy a violar en ninguna parte.- mi rubor se hizo presente con sus palabras.- Tan sólo te pido que me acompañes. Debo hacer algo y luego te traigo de regreso ¡Lo prometo!.- levantó su palma hacia mi como jurando

- Esto no está bien.- murmuré tapando mi cara

- De seguro dijiste que estaban donde Tanya, sólo será una hora como máximo y te traeré de regreso. Te prometo que no haré nada

Mi silencio pareció darle la respuesta. Y aunque sabia que todo esto estaba podridamente mal acepté. Puso el motor en marcha y comenzó a avanzar. No pude dejar de observar mi hogar mientras nos movíamos _"Un delincuente es igual a un infiel"_.

Las calles estaban desoladas y Edward manejaba como loco por ellas. Lo único reinante en el interior del auto era el suave ronroneo que emitía y la música. No lo miré directamente ni una sola vez. Y el se mantuvo con la vista al frente durante todo el trayecto… Comencé a notar que nos alejábamos de la ciudad y las luces iban quedando atrás… ¡Me asusté!

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- hablé más alto por la música y los nervios

- Allí.- apuntó adelante. Sólo vi destellos de luces

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Ya lo verás.- respondió simplemente

Llegamos a una especie de pistas. Había varios automóviles más allí y pude ver un número considerable de personas. Todas ellas, por lo que veía, debían tener la edad de Edward y me quise hundir en el asiento. Estacionó al lado de otros vehículos y apagó el motor

- ¿Quieres bajar o me esperas?.- preguntó antes de salir

- Sólo date prisa ¿Quieres?.- solté con enfado

- Ok.-

Lo vi acercarse a un grupo de hombros y mujeres. Muchos de ellos andaban con trajes de noche, por lo que me imaginé serían compañeros de él que también estaban en la fiesta. Me pregunté si su amiga estaría aquí, pero pensé que no sería tan estúpido como para traerme al mismo lugar que ella…

Suspiré fuertemente ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí? El no entraba en mi mundo y yo menos en el de él. Y peor aun, mi mundo ya estaba armado, no había la menor cabida para él…

- Volví.- abrí mis ojos asustada, pues no lo había sentido llegar. Se sentó y anotó algo en su móvil

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?.- pedí con mis últimas reservas de paciencia

- Aun no.- quise gritarle, pero él me cortó.- ¿Quieres hacer esto o prefieres bajarte?

- ¡¿Qué?.- escupí sin saber a qué se refería, pero algo me decía que no iba a gustarme

- Voy a probar mi nuevo auto.- siguió como si nada y rebuscando algo

- ¿Probar tu auto? Edward, me quieres explicar qué carajo hacemos aquí

- Voy a correr. Esto es una pista para carreras clandestinas.- explicó tranquilamente

- ¡¿Estás loco?.- bramé fuera de mí.- ¡Estuviste tomando! ¡Vas a matarte idiota!

- Bella, no es primera vez que lo hago. Y es bastante plata la que está corriendo y me tengo fe

- ¡Llévame inmediatamente de vuelta!.- golpee su hombro con todas mis fuerzas

- ¡Uf! Buen golpe.- bromeó y casi vuelvo a pegarle, si no es porque un tipo toca la ventanilla

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó Edward bajando su vidrio

- Están todos listos.- anunció el tipo y se fijó en mí.- Hola.- saludó con una sonrisa

- Hola.- saludé por educación

- Voy.- respondió Edward y el chico se despidió con un movimiento de mano.- Bien ¿Corres conmigo o me esperas con los demás?

- ¡Intentas matarme!.- lo acusé histérica. Su risa no se hizo esperar

- Bella, no puedes ser más dramática.- se burló.- No intento matarte y menos a mí. Tengo mucho que recorrer aun. Por eso te digo, puedes esperarme aquí o con los demás

- ¡Me bajo!.- grité. Abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarle me voltee hacia él.- ¡Y me voy!

Con un sonoro portazo cerré su lujoso carro y comencé a caminar casi a tientas al no ver absolutamente nada. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo e iluminé en algo el maldito camino. Sabía que habíamos venido por aquí y veía a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, así que no me tomaría mucho llegar allí. Cogería un taxi y volvería a casa ¡Donde debía estar!

- ¿Dónde vas?.- tomó mi brazo y me volteó con fuerza hacia él

- ¡Te dije que me voy!.- me intenté zafar

- Bella. Seamos razonables. Te tomará una media hora caminar, y es la misma media hora en que podemos estar de regreso si me dejas correr y te llevo

- ¡No seré partícipe de tu muerte! ¡Y menos que la policía me pille con un grupo de adolescentes irresponsables como tú!

- Ven.- tiró de mi y me pegó a su cuerpo

- ¡Suéltame!.- grité intentando pegarle

- No

Pero mi seguidilla de insultos quedó en mi garganta cuando el cubrió mi boca con la suya. Mis esfuerzos por soltarme quedaron en la nada cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca y su beso se tornó mas fogoso… Me apretó más a él y siguió besándome como si no hubiera un mañana… Derritiendo mis muros nuevamente…

- Ven conmigo y te juro que te llevo luego.- pidió sobre mis labios.- Por favor

- Yo no seré culpable de que mueras arrollado por ahí.- refuté, causándole gracia

- No moriré. Quiero volver hacer el amor contigo.-

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar o protestar por su afirmación. Volvió a arremeter con su lengua en mi boca, dejándome a su merced…

**…**

Durante toda la maldita carrera me quedé de espalda a ellos. Y alejada de todo el tumulto de gente que gritaba enardecida los nombres de los idiotas que estaban arriesgando su vida. Entre ellos y el nombre que más se vitoreaba era él, _Edward_. Tenía mi corazón desbocado pensando lo peor. El chirrido de las llantas en las vueltas me tenía enferma… Observé de soslayo como esos chicos disfrutaban de la osadía de los otros…

Veía correr no sólo los autos, sino que botellas y diferentes sustancias que pasaban de una mano a otra ¡Dios! ¡Estaba metida entre puros hormonales desquiciados! Y yo era una mujer mayor… ¿En qué momento me había vuelto loca? Sentí los gritos acrecentarse y me voltee hacia la pista. Justo cuando las luces de los dos vehículos estaban a una distancia más o menos corta

No podía evitar sentir una adrenalina poco conocida en mí… Me acerqué un poco y observé como cada tantos alentaban al que habían apostado y escuché decir que el _Señor Adolescente _venía con ventaja… Fijé mi vista en las luces de los autos y vi como se acercaban cada vez más… Hasta que el primero que pasó como un rayo por frente a mis narices era él… Y sin quererlo me vi aplaudiendo junto a los otros ¡Mierda!

Escondí rápido las manos detrás de mí, como si fuera una niña pequeña pillada en una travesura… Todos se acercaron a saludarlo cuando volvía nuevamente. Bajó y tanto chicas como chicos se lanzaron a abrazarlo… Pasaron los minutos y lo vi arreglando cuentas, hasta que se subió nuevamente y se acercó a mí… Me subí y me aseguré el cinturón

- ¿Otra vez tendré que pedir mi felicitación?.- inquirió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

- No acostumbro a felicitar por irresponsabilidades

- ¡Ay, Bella! Aprende a vivir mujer. La vida es corta y hay que saberla aprovechar

- Tengo mi vida resuelta y no quiero cambios de última hora en ella. Además, es la que quiero.- argüí mientras ponía el auto en marcha

- Ok. No diré nada más.- terminó

Comenzó a manejar a una velocidad que hasta una tortuga podría haber ido más rápido. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, pero el sólo observaba el camino. Varios autos pasaron por nuestro lado y el se orillaba para dejarlos ser. De pronto, antes de llegar a la luces de la civilización tal, arrimó el auto a una orilla

- Edward ¿Qué…?

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando se inclinó hacia delante y corrió ambos asientos hacia atrás de una sola vez.

- ¿Qué haces?.- le espeté

- Algo que hace mucho quería.- contestó

Y tiró con un movimiento fluido de mi hasta sentarme en su regazo a horcajadas. Estampó sus labios con los míos y empecé a forcejear. No quería esto o sí lo quería, pero no… Mi mente era un caos cuando sentía su lengua y su boca presionar mis labios que permanecían cerrados

- Bésame.- susurró pasando su lengua por toda mi boca

- No. Edward por favor.- pedí. Quería llorar por todo

- No haremos nada Bella. Tan sólo quiero que me beses.- pidió en un susurro

- Por favor…- sentí mis fuerzas flaquear nuevamente

- Sólo quiero saborear tus labios.

Y no pude objetar más cuando sentí sus manos presionar mis caderas y arremeterlas contra las suyas. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de mis labios y el aprovechó para besarme con furia… Enredé mis manos a sus cabellos y me dejé llevar ¡Estaba mal! ¡Pero se sentía tan bien!... Pasó sus manos por toda mi espalda y rozó el costado de mis pechos sin tocarme directamente…

Pero sólo sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, era el detonante para que mi cuerpo se excitara y arquera mi espalda hacia el… Esa sola acción me llevó a la locura al sentir el bulto que presionaba mi entrepierna ¡Esto era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo!

- No vamos hacer nada…- jadeó humedeciendo mi cuello.- Aunque quiero….- y acentuó sus palabras haciendo que nuestros sexos se friccionaran aun más.- ¿Sientes como me tienes?

No respondí, cerré mis ojos y seguí sin que me lo pidiera frotando mi cuerpo contra el de él…

- Responde…- gimió en mi lóbulo.- Estoy seguro que estás igual…- llevó sus manos a mi pantalón y con habilidad hundió su mano hasta llegar a mi centro.- ¡_Mierda_!...- exclamó y quise decir lo mismo

- Para…- pedí cuando un mínimo de cordura llegó a mí

- No es lo que quieres…- habló entrecortado.- Déjame hacerte acabar…- sus dedos presionaron el lugar mágico y gemí como posesa

- Sigue…- pedí casi sin aliento

- Vente conmigo el fin de semana…- pidió mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi

- ¿Qué…?.- hablé casi sin conciencia

- Ven el fin de semana conmigo… Inventa algo…

- No…- susurré al fin. Sintiendo como sus manos me llevaban al paraíso en poco

- Di que sí.- apremió y pellizcó justo allí

- ¡Dios! Sigue…- me sentí justo allí. Tan sólo un poco más

- Podemos…hacer…mucho más….- con su otra mano comenzó a impulsar mis caderas hacia él… Era una locura, una plácida y excitante locura

- No puedo… ¡Así!...- grité cuando sentí como mi cuerpo se entregaba a la máxima gloria…

Mi cuerpo siguió convulsionándose por el placer. Mientras él tomó con ambas manos mi cuerpo y comenzó a frotar nuestros cuerpos con desespero… De pronto su cuerpo se relajó junto al mío. Me quedé afirmada en su hombro… Otra vez había sucumbido y lo peor era que las palabras de mi novio tomaban más fuerza. El arrepentimiento ya no se sentía con la misma fuerza que la primera vez…

Me levanté de su cuerpo y como pude me pasé al asiento del copiloto. Arreglé mi ropa, mientras pensaba en que mi actuar distaba mucho de ser una adulta, más bien parecía de la misma edad que él. Miré de reojo como el arreglaba su ropa. Pensé que arrancaría el auto, pero en vez de eso se quedó allí

- El fin de semana tengo un viaje a una cabaña que tienes mis padres.- comentó.- Quiero que vengas

- No.- respondí mirando por la ventana

- ¿Por qué no?.- inquirió y lo miré como queriendo arrancarle la cabeza

- ¡Porque soy una mujer madura que va a casarse en poco tiempo! ¡¿Te parece poco?

- Está bien.- masculló e hizo partir su auto

No hablamos absolutamente nada durante el trayecto. Sentía las lágrimas acoplarse en mis ojos, pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas dejarlas allí… Llegamos en pocos minutos a mi casa. Tomé la manilla para bajarme, pero el me lo impidió sujetando mi brazo

- Deja que me vaya. Te lo ruego.- imploré con mi voz a punto de romperse

- ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarte tanto todo?

- Porque a diferencia tuya, yo ya tengo una vida hecha y no pienso jugar al ensayo y error a estas alturas

- Yo diría más bien que eres una mujer que optó por lo más fácil y lo que todos querían

- Piensa lo que quieras y que disfrutes tus vacaciones con tu amiguita.- escupí para arrepentirme nuevamente

- Gracias, eso haré.- dijo simplemente y la sangre me hirvió

Me bajé dando un nuevo trancazo a su joya de auto y corrí a mi casa. Sentí cuando se fue y me deslicé por la puerta llorando apenas entrar… La diferencia, era que esta vez no sabía bien cual era el motivo…

**…**

Rosalie había llegado temprano para mostrarme diferentes cosas para mi matrimonio. Pero mientras miraba todo eso, mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Sabía que Edward se había ido por el fin de semana, y aunque quería dejar de lado su rostro, no podía…

Sonreí a mi cuñada cuando vi sus labios gesticular animadamente. No tenía idea que decía. Era como si fuera una película de mimos… Me mostraba fotos, revistas, buscaba cosas en intenet… pero no quería estar allí… Era mi matrimonio, parecía realmente que era mi funeral…

- ¿Qué opinas Bella?.- preguntó

Yo sólo miré fijamente todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Papeles y más papeles que contenían detalles de mi matrimonio. Me quedé en blanco cuando me di cuenta que no quería eso. Por primera vez sentí esa fuerte opresión en forma negativa en mi pecho

- ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?

- Si, Rose. Lo siento.- intenté sonreír, pero su mirada fue de sospecha

- Algo está pasando ¿Tienes problemas con Derek?

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la ventana. Me quedé allí observando la nada. No sabía cómo enfrentar todo esto. Bajé mi vista y se posó en la foto que descansaba en la mesilla que adornaba la sala. Era una foto de él y mía cuando llevábamos poco tiempo de novios.

Un sentimiento de pena me embargó al darme cuenta que ni en ese tiempo yo había estado totalmente enamorada. Lo quería, de eso no había duda. Pero eran otras cosas anexas que me unían más a él que un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor: era estabilidad, seguridad, confort y sobre todo compañía.

- ¿Bella?.- llamó nuevamente Rose

- N-no sé que ocurre…- musité con la voz quebrada por el llanto.- O más bien, si sé…

- Puedes confiar en mí. Sé que no tenemos una relación muy estrecha, pero soy la esposa de tu hermano. Somos familia y es nuestro deber apoyarnos.- la miré agradecida por sus palabras

- Lo sé Rose… Es sólo…- tomé aire para soltar mis palabras.- No estoy segura de querer hacer esto

- ¿No estás segura de querer casarte?.- su voz no sonó a reproche, sino a sorpresa

- No sé si estoy totalmente preparada y enamorada para dar ese gran paso…

Esperé por su reacción, pero ella no dijo nada. Y yo me quedé aun con la mirada perdida en la vida que se mostraba en la calle… Me volví para observar a mi cuñada, su rostro estaba crispado por el terror, seguí su mirada y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo.

- Derek.- jadee al verlo parado sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- Hola.- saludó como si nada, pero Rose y yo estábamos en shock.- ¿Cómo van esos preparativos?.- y se sentó a tomar todas las cosas dispersas

- B-bien.- tartamudeo Rose

- Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió hacia mí. Yo aun no recuperaba mi voz

- Iré a llamar a Emmett.- mi cuñada se levantó rápidamente

Derek siguió mirando los diseños que debería haber estado observando yo desde la mañana. Sonreía y se veía feliz ¿Acaso no había oído nada? ¿O estaba fingiendo? Decidí que era tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas, antes que siguiéramos cometiendo errores, quizás debíamos esperar un tiempo más… Me senté junto a él

- ¿Te gusta esta?.- preguntó apuntando una torta inmensa

- Derek ¿Haz escuchado algo de mi conversación con Rose?.- cuestioné directo

- Si.- contestó relajado.- Mira ¿Te parece mejor éste que aquel?.- ignoró mis palabras

- Derek, creo que tenemos… que hablar.- dije al fin

- Está bien, escogeremos todo después.- dejó todo de lado y se enfocó en mi

- Yo… creo que no estoy preparada.- declaré

- ¿Por qué?.- cuestionó calmado

- No lo sé…- no tuve valor para decirle la verdad

- Amor. He conversado con otras personas y todo lo que me dices es normal.- lo miré fijamente.- Son los nervios de dar el gran paso, pero estamos enamorados

- Pero…

- Sé que dijiste que no sabías si estabas o no enamorada, pero no me asustan tus palabras. Sé que me amas, que somos el uno para el otro…

- Lo que dije, es lo que siento Derek.- afirmé de una vez.- Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero quizás el cariño es más que el amor

- No.- contradijo.- Estás nerviosa, eso es todo

- Quizás no son nervios Derek. Quizás es que sólo ahora me estoy dando cuenta

- No lo creo.- sonrió como si no oyera nada.- Nos amamos, y todo el mundo lo ve

- ¡Puede que yo ya no!.- exploté y me levanté abruptamente

Me quedó observando sin una muestra de enojo por su parte, solo allí, solo mirándome como si mis palabras fueran un comunicado del clima. Se levantó despacio y se posó frente a mí. Tomó mis manos y acarició con ternura el anillo que el mismo había puesto en mi mano.

- Yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.- comenzó.- Eres la única familia que tengo y estoy seguro que lo que nos une es amor y no otra cosa.- suspiró para posar sus ojos en mí.- ¿Hay algo que te esté perturbando?

- Yo…

- Piénsalo. Cuando tengas tu cabeza y tu corazón despejados… Hablaremos de lo quieras. Te amo.- zanjó y me besó para luego salir de la habitación

_…_

_Continuará…  
_

_

* * *

_

**Se que muchas querrán aniquilarme, pero tenía que cortarlo allí.**

**Pasó que lo revisé mil veces y así mismo le añadí mil cosas arriba**

**¡Sorry! ¿Si?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Mis niñas, algunas de uds me comentaron que les hubiera gustado un juego previo más largo. Así como les contesté a ellas, se los explico a uds tambien "Ellos no se acostaron por sentimentos, Sino por algo netamente carnal" Y quiero que se vea la diferencia cuando los sentimientos estén involucrados en ellos ¿Sip?**

**PD 2:- Gracias a norma a- claudia- lauris masen cullen- Gabii- glenda y RociodePeru, que no tienen cuenta =) Y Gracias a mis Nuevas y Antiguas lectoras.. Besitos enormes para ustedes...  
**

**PD 3:- Una consulta que me han hecho, es cuando actualizo. La verdad, antes tenía el día Domingo. Pero los tiempos se me complican. Eso sí, todas las semanas saben que tienen un capítulo por ahí.. ¿Verdad? Las chicas que me leen de antes pueden asegurarlo jiji**

**...**

**Y mil gracias a quien me envio un PM, para decirme que me había propuesto**

**en una nominación como "Autora de Nueva Generación" o algo así xD.. Muchas gracias que me consideren.. De verdad**

**Para las que quieran saber es la página de Fic´s Fan Twilight =D**

**...**

**¿Les gustó el adelanto que les envié? Haremos lo mismo con el Cap X, la que NO quiera adelanto, me lo dice y NO le envío xD**

**Solo respondo su RR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo X**

**...  
**

_- ¿Y?.- preguntó Jacob mientras estábamos sentados en el borde de la piscina_

_- ¿Y qué?.- tomé de mi trago y me hice el loco con su pregunta_

_- No te hagas el idiota.- se rió como sólo el podía hacerlo.- ¿Cómo va tu ligue?_

_- Eso es secreto profesional.- lo molesté_

_- Jodete Ed. Cuenta todo_

_- La invité que viniera.- me encogí de hombros_

_- ¿Aquí?.- gritó atrayendo la atención de los demás_

_- Grita mas fuerte. Los del otro extremo no escucharon.- rodé mis ojos_

_- Pero Ed ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué le hubieras dicho a Jane?.- miré en su dirección. La respuesta era obvia_

_- De haber aceptado, Jane no se estaría tostando allí.- me reí_

_- ¿De verdad te gusta la vieja?.- inquirió burlesco_

_- Tiene 29 y no es vieja. Y puede ser….- hice un gesto sin importancia y me tiré a nadar al otro extremo. Jane me recibió gustosa_

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**…**

El fin de semana llegó y yo seguía con mis tormentos. Derek seguía viviendo en la propia mentira que se había creado y yo no sabía como solucionar todo. Mi madre me había llamado constantemente para seguir con los preparativos, y hasta habíamos tenido una breve discusión cuando le había expresado que no tenía tiempo…

Sentía estar colapsando poco a poco. Estaba segura de que ya no quería dar ese paso acompañada de Derek, pero más me asustaba los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo en mí durante el último tiempo… Me había pasado rodando en mi cama y con la cabeza perdida durante el día, pensando en Edward.

Debía estar en su viaje y aunque había esperado ansiosa observando mi móvil cada dos minutos, el no había vuelto a llamar. No quería ponerme a evaluar cuales eran las dimensiones de lo que sentía, pero no era menor y me dejaba totalmente temerosa a salir mal parada de lo que había comenzado como un juego de niños. Mismo juego que me estaba cobrando con creces mis actuaciones…

- Mi amor recibí un mail de Gianna.- informó Derek entrando a la habitación.- Dice que no haya las horas de volver a vernos

- Yo también la extraño.- contesté perdida en mis pensamientos

- Así que le he respondido y le conté de las buenas noticias.- se sentó a mi lado.- No tendrás que extrañarla más. En menos de dos meses estará acá

- ¿Le contaste del matrimonio?.- pregunté apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero

- Así es. Me contestó enseguida y está feliz. Nos manda desde ya sus mejores deseos

- Derek.- lo llamé para conversar de ese tema en particular nuevamente

- Preciosa debo salir ahora. Quedé de terminar unas cosas hoy. Estaré en el despacho y llámame si me necesitas ¿Si?.- me besó y se puso de pié rápidamente

- Derek tenemos que hablar.- pedí casi rogando

- Cuando vuelva preciosa

Y se fue. Sabía que estaba huyendo de esa conversación. Su actuar de estos dos días me lo había demostrado claramente. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa y cuando estaba, siempre se enfrascaba en su trabajo, incluso más que otras veces, o simplemente se dormía como nunca temprano y salía poco antes que yo.

Me dejé caer en mi cama nuevamente. Mi cabeza parecía querer estallar con todas las cosas que pasaban por ella… Miré mi móvil en la mesita de noche, y me levanté para tomarlo. No guardaba su número, pero sólo faltaba que rememorara su rostro para que mi mente de forma autónoma lo detallara… Nunca antes me habían consumido las ganas de marcarle, pero como la cobarde que era…lo volví a dejar allí mismo.

**…**

- Hola.- saludé sorprendida de ver a mi hermano un día sábado en casa

- Hola pequeña.- saludó y entró. Se veía algo incómodo y me pregunté por qué Rose no estaba con él

- ¿Y Rose? ¿Han tenido algún problema?.- cuestioné al ver lo serio que estaba

- No, no hay ningún problema. De hecho quería venir, pero le pedí que me dejara conversar contigo a solas.- le indiqué que se sentara.- ¿Está Derek?

- No. Ha tenido que ir a ver algo del trabajo.- expliqué teniendo la certeza ya, de su seriedad

- Bien.- cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo. Estaba nervioso al parecer

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- comencé, a sabiendas que esa pregunta se voltearía

- Eso quiero saber Bells ¿Qué está pasando?.- me miró tratando de buscar sus respuestas

- Creo que no puedo mentirte.- señalé sonriendo.- Rose te contó ¿Verdad?

- Quedó preocupada por el suceso que me contó. Yo quiero saber que ha pasado ¿Derek se ha portado mal contigo? Porque de ser así…

- No. El no es el problema.- sentí mi vergüenza crecer, al recordar todo lo pasado

- ¿Tú?.- presionó cuando yo no dije más.- Te arrepentiste de casarte.- afirmó

- Sueno como una pequeña niña tonta ¿Verdad?.- no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara

- Por supuesto que no hermanita.- se acercó a mí y paso su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros.- Pero… ¿Qué te ha llevado a esa decisión?

- Ni siquiera es una decisión Em.- murmuré apoyada en él.- Derek quiere creer y hace como si todo estuviera bien

- O sea, que no se lo haz dicho claramente

- Si, o sea, no… No sé Em. Le hablé sobre mi inquietud, pero él no ha reaccionado… Ni siquiera mal. Es como si yo jamás hubiese hablado.- declaré sacándome un peso de encima al hablar con mi hermano

- Es extraño su actuar.- reflexionó luego de unos minutos

- Quizás tiene que ver con que no le he dicho claramente que no…- dejé la frase en el aire

- No quieres casarte con el.- sentenció por mí.- Bella…- lo miré ante su tono dubitativo.- ¿Cuál es el motivo fundamental para tu cambio de parecer?

Me quedé en silencio. Una cosa era decirle mis inquietudes y otra muy diferente, revelarle que había sido infiel y que esa persona se estaba impregnando hasta en mis poros… Mucho menos señalarle con detalle quién era ese personaje…

- Yo… es sólo que… Siento que… el amor se acabó.- dije al fin una verdad a medias

- ¿Segura que es sólo eso?.- azuzó

- Segura Em.- declaré sin titubeos para dar término a la conversación

- Entonces hermanita, creo que es tiempo que hables con firmeza. Y debes hacerlo antes que el tiempo siga transcurriendo Bella

- Tengo miedo.- pronuncié con voz ahogada, tapando con mis manos mi rostro

- ¿A qué le temes exactamente?

_¿A qué le temía?_ ...A la soledad, a aventurarme a algo que no daría frutos, a la reacción de los demás al saber que todos los planes eran cancelados… Pero mi mayor miedo radicaba en el sustento más grande, en la atracción desmedida que Edward estaba ejerciendo en mí

- A muchas cosas Em.- solté sin detalles

- Temes hacer lo correcto según tú, pero que el resto lo vea de otro modo ¿No es cierto?

- Creo… creo que tienes razón.- admití lo cierto de sus palabras

- Toma la decisión que más correcta veas para ti pequeña.- acarició mi nariz con su dedo.- No pienses en el resto ¿Sabes por qué?.- no espero que contestara.- Porque el resto, es decir, nosotros… No seremos los que vivamos tu vida para bien o para mal

- …- me quedé sin palabras al escuchar por primera vez un consejo de Emmett sin una cuota de broma

- Y yo voy a estar contigo Bella. Decidas lo que decidas, siempre voy a estar para ti, así mismo Rose y Charlie.- sabía que Renée sería otro cuento

- Menos Renée.- comenté con una risita nerviosa

- Al final entenderá que es tu vida. Y que la vivirás como mejor te parezca a ti y no a ella.- me apaciguó.- Además por mucho que quiera a Derek como su yerno, eres tú su hija

- Gracias Em.- lo abracé fuertemente. Era un alivio y un regalo poder tener un hermano y un apoyo como él.

**…**

Y así pasó el maldito fin de semana. No hubo momento durante los días siguientes, en que pudiera conversar con Derek sobre nada en realidad. Por primera vez un compañero de trabajo había ido a casa, según a terminar de revisar unos casos… Y mis nervios comenzaban a colapsar…

Miré de soslayo a Tanya y Ángela, cada una estaba sumida en sus ordenadores y sus trabajos. Suspiré por no sé cuanta vez consecutiva. No lograba concentrarme y menos poner mi cabeza en la pila de papeles que tenía al frente. Me levanté otra vez de mi asiento y me preparé otro café, había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba.

Tanya me observó atenta los movimientos, pero mantuve mi cabeza gacha interesada completamente en mi humeante líquido… Aunque al parecer no estaba tan concentrada…

- Hola chicas.- saludó Esme entrando a la oficina.- He venido a hacer una visita, y a ver a mis chicas favoritas

- Hola.- saludaron las demás. Yo en cambio fijé mi vista tras ella y sentí un calor abrazante en mi vientre

- _¡Mierda!_.- grité y me paré de un salto, apartando mi blusa del cuerpo. Había derramado el caliente líquido sobre mí

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Tanya acercándose a mí

- ¡Hija! ¡Te quemaste!.- señaló acongojada Esme

- Estoy bien.- mentí. Sisee de dolor cuando toqué el lugar dañado

- Deberías mojar con agua helada donde te quemaste.- señaló esa voz

- Ve al baño Bella y toma.- me tendió una prenda ropa Tanya

- Permiso. Lo siento.- las miré apenada

- No te preocupes hija. Ve a ver esa lesión y esa ropa.- me indicó Esme

Salí apresurada de la oficina. Pasé por el lado de Edward y sentí como mis traicioneras piernas temblaban. Casi corrí por el pasillo hasta el excusado. No era tanto el dolor de la quemadura, como los nervios por volverlo a ver después de varios días…y la rabia al saber que regresaba luego de unas vacaciones con _ella_…

Me miré en el espejo, abrí mi blusa y miré mi vientre. Estaba todo enrojecido, pero no era nada de gravedad. Sólo una simple quemadura por culpa de mi falta de atención… Comencé a aplicarme agua helada por todo el lugar. Ardía un poco, pero no era nada comparado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi interior.

- Estúpida.- murmuré para mí misma

Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerré mi blusa. Me di cuenta que no había puesto el cerrojo, así que me acerqué a un cubículo para encerrarme allí. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando alguien lo impidió

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- chillé contenida cuando lo vi frente a mi.

- Vengo a ver cómo sigues.- contestó de lo más relajado

- Sal inmediatamente.- indiqué la puerta

- No. Ya te dije, vengo a ver cómo estás.- ignoró mi forcejeo por salir y cerró la puerta dejándonos encerrados a ambos en el pequeño espacio.- Déjame ver tu quemadura

- ¡Estás loco!.- grité y luego bajé el tono de mi voz asustada de que alguien pudiera habernos escuchado.- Alguien puede venir y verte aquí ¿Qué excusa vas a dar? Sal.- rogué

- Tengo mis métodos.- guiñó un ojo.- Nadie me vio entrar, de hecho creen que bajé a la cafetería

- De igual modo puedes irte. Estoy bien.- ignorando nuevamente mis palabras tomó mi blusa y la abrió

- Tienes irritado.- señaló lo obvio. Quise volver a cerrarla, pero me lo impidió

- Está bien. Voy a cambiarme y volver.- tomó la otra prenda que iba a ponerme y se la puso en su espalda

- Todavía no.- lo miré con pánico cuando lo vi agacharse en el pequeño espacio

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?.- sentía el pánico abrirse el paso en mí

- Aliviar tu dolor.- sonrió y tomó mi cintura para acercarme a él.- ¿Me extrañaste?.- inquirió y no respondí cuando pasó su cálida lengua por mi vientre

- Edward.- dije en tono de advertencia, pero el siguió lamiendo en forma sensual

- Yo sí te extrañé.- musitó besando mi piel

- Seguro.- logré decir. Me miró sonriendo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó con sus labios ocupados

- No…- tuve que tragarme un gemido al sentir sus manos masajear mis nalgas y ver lo erótico de su acción con su boca y lengua haciendo círculos en todo el lugar

- No ¿Qué no?.- cuestionó y se puso de pié arrinconando mi cuerpo en la pared

- Nada.- intenté quitarle mi ropa que colgaba de la pretina de su pantalón, pero tomó mi mano y la ubicó sobre mi cabeza

- ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con que no te haya llamado?.- sentí su cálido aliento en mis labios y no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a los suyos

- Estoy segura que no me llamarías.- hablé tratando de no quebrar mis palabras con su cercanía.- Después de todo cuando uno está acompañado de otra persona…- no pude terminar con su risa

- ¿Estás celosa?.- preguntó riendo y acarició mi mejilla con su nariz.- Si es así, no tienes por qué estarlo

- No lo estoy.- mentí. Me miró fijamente y negó divertido

- De igual manera no tienes por qué estarlo. Nosotros no tenemos nada.- susurró besando mi cuello. Quise no sentir nada, pero sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad de golpe ¡No éramos nada!

- Tienes toda la razón. Ahora dame mi ropa que a diferencia tuya yo trabajo y quiero seguir conservando mi puesto.- intenté que mi voz no saliera tan filosa, pero cuando paró de besarme y me quedó viendo fijo, supe que había fallado

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó sin darme una mínima más de espacio

- Pasa que tengo trabajo que hacer.- intenté quitarlo de sobre mi cuerpo, pero era infructuoso.- Edward, deja que me vaya ¿Quieres?

- Te molestó mi comentario.- afirmó

- No tendría por qué hacerlo.- levanté mi barbilla desafiante.- Es la realidad, y tampoco es como si yo quisiera cambiarla

- No lo dije para que te enojaras.- se encogió de hombros.- Simplemente lo dije porque es la verdad. Tu vas a casarte y nosotros somos amigos, así como lo soy con Jane

- Me alegro.- zanjé con rabia.- Ahora quítate. Van a pillarnos y me van a despedir.

Justo en ese momento volví a sentir como la puerta se abría. Me quedé helada, estaba encerrada en un cubículo con el hijo de mi jefe y desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba ¡Iban a despedirme! E iban a acusarme de acoso ¡Dios! Miré con terror a Edward y él sólo me observaba con su risita tonta

- ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre es divino y estoy segura que en todos lados es igual.- habló una chica a la cual no le reconocí la voz

- Pregúntale a Lauren. Dicen que ella probó todo de allí.- esa sí que supe reconocerla y casi sentí mi bilis devolverse. Era Jessica

- ¿Lauren se acostó con Edward?.- una risita me sacó de mi trance. El muy idiota adolescente estaba entretenido con la plática a su nombre

- Eso dicen, aunque yo no lo creo…

Jessica y la otra chica siguieron hablando de Edward, Lauren, Jasper y no sé cuanto más. Yo sólo rogaba porque salieran lo más rápido posible del baño, antes que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia… Edward escuchaba atento las palabras que les brindaban las chicas y aunque quise evitarlo, los malditos celos me estaban consumiendo

- Nunca me acosté con Lauren.- susurró en mi oído como leyendo mi mente.- Con la única que he tenido un sexo fabuloso y espero seguir teniéndolo, es contigo.- pasó su lengua por el lóbulo y casi me olvidé de donde estábamos, por suerte las voces fuera me aterrizaron

- No me importa.- puse mis manos en su pecho para mantenerlo alejado.- Y deja tus juegos ¡Por favor! Pueden echarme por esto Edward.- susurré casi histérica

- Esto me excita.- ronroneó en mi oído.- Y estoy seguro que estás igual.- tomó el dobladillo de mi falda y comenzó a levantarle. Me alarmé

- ¡No!.- bisbisee.- Edward por favor ¡Basta!.- pensé que en cualquier momento lloraría

- Te deseo. Te he deseado todos estos días Bella

- Estoy segura que tu amiguita se encargó de satisfacerte.- solté molesta al recordar sus palabras

- No como tú.- subió mi falda y sentí el sonido de su pantalón deslizarse

- ¿Qué haces?.- tomó mis manos que se movían frenética para detener sus acciones y las puso sobre mi cabeza

- Escúchame algo.- se cayó un momento cuando las chicas también lo hicieron. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par creyendo que nos habían oído, pero pronto comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.- El que no tengamos una relación no dice nada. Me excitas sólo con verte Bella y deseo estar en ti siempre

- No…- susurré sin fuerzas cuando su mano corrió mi ropa interior y sentí como sus dedos se hundían en mí

- Tu también me deseas.- aseguró con la prueba en sus manos.- No sabes las ganas que tenía que fueras tú quien estaba allí. Debiste ir conmigo

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?.- pregunté sin evitar

- No quieres saberlo.- fue su respuesta y quise protestar, pero sentí como se hundía en mí. Como me llenaba entera con su masculinidad.- Pero si te diré algo… Los únicos gemidos que quería escuchar eran los tuyos, el único interior en el que quería estar era el tuyo… A la única persona que quería penetrar hasta sacarle el último aliento eras tú…

Pensé que estaba loca. Sentía como entraban y salían personas de ese baño y yo estaba allí, teniendo relaciones con el hijo de mi jefe casi once años menor. Y peor aun, disfrutando mientras él me corroboraba una y otra vez que había tenido sexo con otra mujer, y que cuando lo hacía pensaba en mí… Estaba segura que era una mentira, pero mi lado morboso salía a relucir y sentía como me excitaba hasta la locura…

- ¿Te gusta?.- susurró mordiendo el hueco entre mi cuello y lóbulo.- ¿Te gusta esto? Yo sé que sí.- no contesté, en vez de eso mordí con fuerza su hombro para no gritar del placer que sentía.- Cada vez te mojas más.- pasó un dedo por nuestra unión y lo llevó a mi labios

- No…- dije, pero antes que procesara estaba succionando sus dedos y sintiendo nuestra mezcla de fluidos

- ¡Mierda! Me pones tan caliente Bella.- embistió con mas fuerza en mí, haciendo que mi espalda golpeara con fuerza la pared. Ni siquiera me importó si había alguien allí todavía

- Mas fuerte…- jadee como posesa. Me sentía en las nubes

- ¿Así?.- salió totalmente de mí y volvió a entrar con toda su fuerza

- Dios…- gemí descontrolada

- Dame tus senos…- logró decir y bajé mi sujetador para verlo como succionaba mis pezones con fuerza.- Bella, Bella…

- Ya…- dije cuando sentí como mi orgasmo me golpeaba. Puso sus dedos en mis labios y los mordí al tiempo que él hacia lo mismo con mis pechos y terminaba junto conmigo. Dolor, placer y temor me hicieron ir y volver junto a él, que poco a poco se vaciaba en mí y comenzaba a disminuir sus movimientos

Nos quedamos allí en la misma posición, recuperando nuestro ritmo normal de respiración y latidos. Pasé mis brazos por sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza. No sabía qué sentir en ese momento, pero lo único que quería era no perder nuestra conexión. El se adueñó de mi cintura y así nos mantuvimos sin hablar…

**…**

Salir de ese baño había sido toda una osadía. Luego de unos minutos la cordura había vuelto a mí y me había consumido el miedo absoluto de haber sido descubierta por alguien. Edward me había dado un último beso y había desaparecido cuando no había nadie en los pasillos por otro lugar. Al llegar a la oficina Esme y Tanya estaban pensando lo peor. Habían estado a punto de ir en mi búsqueda, pero justo habían recibido la llamada de Jasper y Alice

Llegué a casa un poco más temprano por lo sucedido con mi quemadura. Pero mi mente no pensaba ni por asomo eso, sino más bien el remedio que había encontrado en aquel baño… _Edward_. Cada vez que rememoraba sus labios y manos sobre mi piel, sentía como me erizaba por completo… No podía negarlo, lo había extrañado hasta el último segundo… Pero… ¿Qué significaba eso?

Iba a incrustar la llave en la cerradura cuando ésta se abrió de repente. Un sonriente Derek me esperaba del otro lado. Mi cara quiso caer de la vergüenza nuevamente, pero pronto lo sustituí por ansiedad. Estaba temprano en casa y era el momento perfecto para liquidar todo de una vez, y dejar descansar mi mente de todas las emociones que me asaltaban al estar en esta encrucijada

- Hola mi amor. No te esperaba tan temprano en casa, pero es una excelente sorpresa.- me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza

- Yo tuve un percance en el trabajo.- comenté.- ¿Y tú? Creí que volverías a llegar tarde

- Tengo novedades.- su cara era la de un niño emocionado

- Derek. Antes que digas cualquier cosa, creo que es momento de que hablemos y aprovechemos esta oportunidad.- hablé de corrido antes que me interrumpiera

- Lo que quieras mi amor, pero antes tengo que darte algo.- fue a su chaqueta. Respiré hondo, tenía que tomar este momento

- No Derek, por favor deja de buscar excusas para aplazar nuestra conversación. Tu escuchaste lo que dije ese día, es importante que aclaremos nuestra situación.- me sentía impotente

- Yo…- se volteó y en su mano portaba un papel pulcramente doblado.- Esta es mi sorpresa.- añadió y extendió su mano hacia mí

- Pero…- no conseguí formular oración cuando vi lo que portaba en mis manos

- Te amo. Y quería hacer esto bien, pero te me haz adelantado.- lo miré preguntándome si realmente estaba con alguien que tenía sus cinco sentidos bien

- ¿Qué es… esto?.- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y sabiendo exactamente lo que era

- Creo que está claro amor.- tomó mi mano y me acercó a él.- Tenemos fecha y hora para nuestro matrimonio

Volví a posar mi vista en ese simple papel. Una hoja que contenía nuestros nombres y el día en que me uniría para siempre con él… Y una oleada de pánico me invadió. Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, mi boca se volvió amarga y reseca…

- Derek.- susurré. El me observaba con adoración

- También estoy nervioso preciosa, pero es lo correcto

"_Es lo correcto"_, ese era el problema entre nosotros y conmigo. Siempre había hecho lo correcto para los demás, pero y… ¿Para mí?

- No puedo.- musité con voz ahogada

- Amor…- comenzó, pero lo corté.

- No puedo casarme Derek.- dije más firme. Su rostro pasó por distintas emociones, hasta que volvió a predominar esa aparente calma

- Princesa esto está bien…

Iba a replicar cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpió nuestra plática. El sonrió deslumbrante y besó mi mano antes de dirigirse allí… Mi familia completa se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, y sólo ahí me percaté de mi alrededor. La mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada para una cena

- ¡Hija!.- entró mi madre feliz.- Derek nos ha contado y nos ha pedido venir para celebrarlo

- ¿Estás bien?.- inquirió Emmett. Respiré profundamente. La rabia comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo y no filtré antes de lanzar mi furia

- ¡¿Qué es esto?.- grité ante la mirada atónita de todos.- ¡¿Hiciste venir a mi familia para tenderme una maldita trampa?

- Mi amor…

- ¡Mi amor y un demonio!.- seguí gritando ajena a todo.

- Bella, no es bueno que te alteres.- pidió Emmett

- Creo que no es momento de ponerte a gritar como loca.- reprendió mi madre, y me olvidé que lo era en un momento

- Quiero que me dejen a solas con Derek. Por favor.- pedí entre dientes y haciendo esfuerzos para mantener mis palabras a raya

- Princesa. Tu familia ha venido a celebrar con nosotros.- por primera vez noté miedo en sus palabras

- No hay nada que celebrar.- dije sin miedo a enfrentar

- Bella ¿Qué está pasando hija?.- mi padre se acercó a mi. Su rostro estaba confundido

- Que sus casi 30 años no han servido para que deje de ser la niñita consentida que tu criaste Charlie.- expuso mi madre y se volteó a Derek.- ¡Me alegró tanto la noticia hijo! Porque eres parte de la familia desde ya

- Les pido a todos que se marchen de mi casa.- volví a decir con voz firme.

Mi hermano y Rose me sonrieron dándome valor y salieron tras despedirse de todos. Mi madre fue un caso aparte, pues gritó y me vociferó todo lo que quiso al darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Mi padre solamente besó mi frente y luego de comprobar que todo estaría bien, sacó a mi madre de casa…

Se hizo un silencio que abrumaba y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de agua. Derek estaba de espaldas a mí y me sentí una bruja por hacer esto, pero no podía seguir adelante en unos planes que no tenían nada que ver conmigo ahora. Que aunque soñé en tiempos pasados mil veces con ellos, ahora no eran mi puerto seguro…

- No debiste dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto Derek.- comencé.- Debiste escucharme cuando te dije que no…

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó y su voz me partió lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Porque a pesar de todo, lo que menos quería era ver su sufrimiento

- Porque el tiempo pasó…y cambió las cosas…

- En ti.- me cortó.- Porque yo te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi.- cerré los ojos para no destrozarme en este momento

- No fue algo planeado…- me acerqué más a él.- Nos alejamos Derek. Quizás inconcientemente, pero hubo un cambio desde que llegamos aquí. Tu te encerraste en el trabajo y me relegaste a tus tiempos libres, que últimamente eran mínimos…

- No quise oírte esa vez… Y me cegué a pensar que… que todo iría bien… Supongo que creíste que estaba loco.- rió sin una pizca de humor.- Pero nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo…como cuando te oí decir que ya no…no sabías si era amor… lo que sentías por mí

- Yo lo siento tanto.- me ahogué con un sollozo. Se giró y su dolor me traspasó como una lanza. Lloraba como si fuera un niño desamparado…

- Yo…- aclaró su garganta para hablar.- Quiero saber la verdad de todo…- sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban.- Sé que hay algo más que gatillo esto y creo que… merezco saberlo ¿No crees lo mismo?

- No… no hay nada más.- mentí y desvié mi mirada de sus ojos rojos por el llanto

- No me mientas.- pidió y exigió.- Que tu ya… ya no me ames. No significa que yo deje de hacerlo. Y te conozco, y quiero saber… si, si esto… ¿Hay alguien más?

- Derek no…- levantó una mano y me gesticuló que no siguiera

- Quiero saber si hay alguien más. Una vez te dije que lucharía por ti hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, y quiero saber si… si tengo otra oportunidad o hay alguien que ocupó mi lugar

No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería seguir dando esperanzas a algo que no volvería a pasar. El amor que alguna vez había sentido por él, se había quedado guardado en el rincón de mis mejores recuerdos… Lo miré con súplica en mis ojos… Derek acortó la distancia y me aferró a él, como si eso cambiara todo

- Dame otra oportunidad Bella. Te juro, te juro que voy a cambiar. Mi amor, te amo más que a mi vida. No me importa sonar patético, pero dame la oportunidad de recuperar lo que teníamos… De llevar a cabo nuestros planes…

- No Derek… Por favor…- supliqué llorando amargamente al escucharlo humillarse de esa forma ¡No lo quería!

- Bella, amor…- me separé poco a poco de él. Era tiempo de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa…

- No puedo Derek… No puedo… porque… Yo estuve con… alguien más….- suspiré sintiendo doler el trayecto del aire en mí.- Si... hay alguien más..

Sentí como su agarre se debilitó hasta soltarme. Y sentía como si fuera mi propia alma la que iba decayendo con sus brazos… Me atreví a mirarlo y fue lo último que terminó por desarmarme hasta el último punto… Si mis primeras palabras lo habían apuñalado, como la maldita que era, debería sentirme gustosa de lo que veía… Yo moría, junto a él… Porque mi engaño lo había muerto en ese mismo instante…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo para uds. =D**

**Me he atrasado con mis otras historias porque no quiero entregar capítulos a medias**

**¿Qué opinan? Bien o mal?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias a uds que no tienen cuenta. A las demás ya les llegó mi adelantito, saludo y agradecimiento. Claudita, aquí estoy jiji- glenda- kristens- adri- RociodePeru.. Mis niñas, algunas de uds me pidieron adelanto. Dejénme en el coment su correo y yo se los envío allí ¿Ya? No hay ningún problema, pero así nomás no me sale donde enviarles algo...**

**PD 2: Y aquí un Aviso de Utilidad Pública. Me acaba de llegar un correito donde estoy nominada a "Mejor Autora Nueva Generación", así que... Les pido su voto ¿Si? Bueno, no es una obligación, pero si uds lo consideran...me harían muy feliz si, si, si.. y de paso votan por sus historias favoritas en distintas categorías "Está muy buena"**

**Esta es la dirección, y en mi perfil les pondré también el link ¿Ok? Besitos enormes y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.. Esta un tanto acalorado jiji**

**http : / / ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - autora - nueva - generacion . html**

**(sin espacios) Muack para todas Uds.. ¡Las adoro!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XI**

**(Recomendación Musical: Hanna Pestle- "These Two Hands")**

**...**

_La cabeza se me partía… ¡Mierda! Había asistido con Jake la noche anterior a una fiesta. En casa de una nueva conquista de mi amigo. Me había sermoneado toda una semana que a Jane no la llevara ni aunque me pagaran. Que en la fiesta habría demasiadas mujeres. Lo cierto era que… ¡Nunca había estado en mis planes ir con Jane!_

_La chica estaba buena y me gustaba, eso no lo negaba. Pero si había algo que aborrecía y mataba mis pasiones, era cuando comenzaban a ponerse demasiado exigentes, celosas y perseguidoras ¡Y eso hacía ella! Por poco e intentaba controlarme mientras dormía…¡Pf! Como si realmente pudiera hacerlo._

_Bajé en boxer. Necesitaba un par de pastillas y agua, mucha agua. Escuché a mis padres conversar. Eran las 6 de la tarde ¡Diablos! Había dormido todo el santo día… Y Carlisle ya estaba en casa… Miré sobre la mesa y vi mi móvil, no recordaba haberlo dejado en la cocina o haber pasado por ella siquiera cuando regresé ¡Venía borrado!_

_Había varios mensajes, de Jane eran la mayoría. Otro de Jake, preguntando qué tal me había ido. Sonreí engreído, la chica que me había ligado estaba realmente exquisita y había sido fácil. No me había acostado con ella. Había sido una sesión de besos calientes y toques por aquí y allá. Eso sí que lo recordaba con lujo de detalles_

_Seguí revisando las llamadas extraviadas. 58 de Jane, 7 de números desconocidos y una captó toda mi atención "Bella" ¿A las 2 de la mañana? Fruncí el ceño. Ya era extraño que ella me llamara y más aun la hora… Iba a marcar su número cuando su mismo nombre fue pronunciado por mi padre. Me quedé escuchando con el móvil listo para marcar_

_- Por supuesto mi amor ¿Y se los tomará? Yo podría ir a verla a su casa_

_- No. No quiere días libres… Esme, Tanya me confió que fue ella quien anuló su compromiso_

_- ¿Bella terminó con su novio?.- me quedé de piedra al oír eso_

_- Así es. No sé motivos ni razones, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado.- murmuró mi padre_

_Subí sin que me vieran a mi habitación ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Y cuando había pasado? Pero lo que más me dio vueltas era ¿Y el motivo?... Una idea pasó por mi cabeza, pero no quise ser petulante conmigo mismo… Sin embargo cobró peso a cada minuto que pasaba. Y su llamada… esa llamada decía mucho…_

_Bella era exquisita y me gustaba más que cualquier otra, es decir, me excitaba más que cualquier otra. Influía que fuese mayor, comprometida y buenísima, pero… ¿Acaso ella había roto su relación por lo que pasaba entre nosotros? Pero si sólo era sexo… Al menos para mí lo era ¿Y para ella? Tiré el móvil sobre mi cama, definitivamente debería dejar las cosas así ¡Lástima! Borrón y cuenta nueva…_

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Me quedé allí, en el mismo lugar, por horas tal vez. No fui conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo tenía en mi cabeza el rostro quebrado de Derek. Aquella persona que en tiempo pasado había sido mi mayor refugio y la que jamás creí dañar de la manera en que lo había hecho. Pero en el fondo, el dolor más grande era el mío. Por sentir tristeza, más no arrepentimiento.

Una luz se filtró por la ventana y recién comprendí que estaba amaneciendo. No había dormido y Derek tampoco había regresado. Me paré como un verdadero zombie y me dirigí a la habitación, debía ir a trabajar y sobretodo debía intentar componer mi demacrada cara…

Luego de una larga ducha y de una hora frente al espejo, mi rostro seguía siendo el de una muerta en vida, di la vuelta para volver a batallar con mi aspecto, cuando la puerta principal se cerró… Derek estaba aquí y comencé a desarrollar una paranoia al mismo tiempo que sentí sus pasos acercarse.

Entró a la habitación y no me dirigió ni una sola mirada. Quise moverme y hacer alguna cosa, pero me quedé allí como estatua. Sacó las maletas y comenzó a poner todas sus pertenencias en ella. Allí sopesé recién la magnitud de los hechos ¡El se iría! Y la opresión en mi pecho se aumentó, pero de manera diferente… Era el miedo a quedarme sola, egoístamente hablando…

- No me caben todas las cosas, así que volveré otro día a recogerlas.- su tono de voz era neutro

- P-puedes… puedes venir cuando quieras. Esta es tu…

- No es mi casa. Desde anoche no es nada mío.- por primera vez me miró y sentí hielo salir de sus ojos.- No te preocupes, no te reprocho nada

- Derek…

- Es la verdad Isabella…- suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.- No sé en que fallé, pero debo haberlo hecho en algún punto del camino… Una relación termina por los errores de ambos

- No quiero que intentes excusar mi comportamiento.- pedí en voz baja. Me hacía sentir peor que si me estuviera gritando mi infidelidad

- Es la verdad y no estoy justificando tu actuar… Lo único es que creo que me merecía cualquier cosa, menos eso

Rompí a llorar en ese momento. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas. Podría haber ahorrado todo este sufrimiento si me hubiera mantenido alejada de Edward, intentando probar que yo era más fuerte que la lujuria… O simplemente si hubiese hablado con la verdad antes que todo hubiese llegado hasta aquí…

- Lo siento, siento todo esto…- dije con voz ahogada por los sollozos

- No tanto como… como yo.- su voz me hizo levantar mi vista. El lloraba en silencio.- Te amo y… no sé, esto duele como mil demonios, pero… un día dije que no te dejaría ir así como así y eso haré… Voy a luchar por ti Bella… Lo haré. Aunque suene sin orgullo...

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó… Me costó media hora poder recomponerme nuevamente y dirigirme a la oficina. No me pasaron desapercibidas todas las miradas que me dedicaban las personas que pasaban por mi lado y me saludaban. Intentaba dar mi mejor sonrisa, pero estoy segura que daba pena.

- Buenos días… ¡Bella!.- miré a Tanya y con ella no tuve que fingir

- Hola.- mi voz estaba ronca luego del llanto

- Amiga ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó suave

- Lo que tenía que pasar.- no quise ahondar viendo como Ángela intentaba escuchar

- Tenemos que ir a realizar la entrevista ¿Te sientes bien con eso?.- asentí.- Bien, pasaremos por ahí para conversar

Hicimos nuestro trabajo y luego nos arrimamos a un café para conversar sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Ella escuchó de forma atenta y sin interrumpirme. Lloré y reí mientras relataba todo lo que había pasado… Con Tanya podía hablar sin restricciones y sentí que luego de decir todo lo que llevaba dentro, me sentía mucho mejor

- Creo que ha sido muy valiente tu actuar Bella.- opinó finalmente, resoplé incrédula.- Lo digo en serio. Mírame a mí, por cobarde no quise enfrentar las cosas hasta que llegaron al extremo de dañarnos demasiado

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque las sonrisas siempre estaban relegadas para nuestras muestras en público.- me quedé sorprendida.- Así es, nosotros hacía tiempo que no estábamos bien

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Sé lo que dije, pero fue por no querer asumir que mi relación venía acabada hacía tiempo…

- No lo sabía Tanya… Lo siento…- ella me sonrió con tristeza

- Eso ya pasó. Aquí lo importante es que tú haz hecho lo correcto.- palmeó mi mano.- Hubiese sido peor si todo esto se desataba una vez estuvieran casados. Fue mejor que sucediera ahora amiga

- Espero poder entenderlo con el tiempo

- ¿Y ahora?.- inquirió y un dolor de cabeza se instaló a fondo. Sabía lo que venía

- Tengo que cancelar todo.- respondí pensando en qué le diría a mi madre.- Además, quizás sería bueno que ella supiera todo y pudiera darme algún consejo. Adora a Derek, pero ante todo soy su hija

- De seguro ella logrará entenderte Bella. Los hijos podemos cometer muchos errores, pero los padres nos siguen viendo perfectos a sus ojos. Ve a arreglar tus asuntos Bella. Yo hablaré con Carlisle

**…**

El camino a casa de mis padres fue tortuoso. Pensaba en una y mil excusas para darle, pero temía que Derek cambiara esa aparente calma en algún momento y sacara a la luz la verdad de nuestro rompimiento… Aparqué en la entrada de la casa y antes de entrar, perdí la cuenta de los cigarros que aspiré… Finalmente decidí terminar con todo esto de una buena vez y hablar con la verdad

- ¡Bella! Estaba pensando en llamarte, pero… ¿No es temprano para qué estés aquí?

- Hola madre. Salí antes del trabajo.- me limité a contestar

- Bueno, me alegro entonces. Tenemos tantas cosas que ver aun, y espero que hayas arreglado tus arrebatos con mi yerno

- Mamá, no son arrebatos y…

- ¡Si, claro!.- fue irónica.- Agradece que tienes un hombre con carácter de santo, que aguanta todos esos episodios realmente vergonzosos por tu parte

- Me olvidaba que el es el santo y yo el demonio.- dije sarcástica

- No voy a pelear contigo Bella.- bufé. Ni siquiera contradecía mis palabras.- Tenemos demasiado que hacer. Las fechas ya están casi encima

- Puedes dejar todo eso así. Vengo a conversar contigo.- traté de terminar su parloteo

- Podemos conversar y hacer todo esto.- sacó unas cajas y papeles de los muebles

- Mamá, por favor.- intenté actuar de la mejor manera

- Isabella. Deja ya tus arrebatos o mantenlos reservados para tu futuro esposo que te los acepta todos

- No hay, ni habrá futuro esposo.- solté. No me quedaba otra manera.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo por fin y me observó buscando algún signo de que lo dicho fuera una broma. Sonrió y volvió a fijar su atención en los papeles que sostenía ¿Acaso yo era tan invisible para ella? Mi madre nunca había sido muy afectuosa conmigo, su concentido era Emmett, pero creía que merecía un poco más de credibilidad y respeto. Mal que mal era su hija

- ¿Me oíste?.- pregunté y ella me ignoró.- ¡No habrá matrimonio mamá!.- elevé la voz quitando en forma brusca las cosas de sus manos

- Isabella basta de tus niñerías.- siseo

- ¡No son niñerías!.- pasé una mano por mi cara y traté de relajarme.- Mamá. Mi compromiso con Derek quedó totalmente anulado esta noche y he venido a pedirte números y nombres para cancelar todo, además de tu…

- ¡¿Qué?.- bramó cuando comprendió mis palabras y la veracidad de ellas.- ¡¿Te volviste loca?

- Nunca me he notado más cuerda en mi vida. Esto no podía ser, yo no estoy enamorada de él y es lo mejor para ambos

- ¡Dios!.- gritó y rió en forma histérica.- ¡¿Me viste cara de estúpida? ¡Irás allá y recuperaras tu compromiso! ¡Te arrodillaras ante Derek si es necesario!.- tomó mi brazo y comenzó a empujarme hacia la salida

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Por supuesto que no haré eso!.- me zafé bruscamente de ella.- ¡No habrá matrimonio! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Mamá...

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡¿Qué estupidez hiciste para terminar tu noviazgo con él?

- Yo…- quise decirle. Quise confiar en ella

- ¡Responde de una maldita vez!.- volvió a zamarrear mi brazo

- ¡Me involucré con otro!... Yo estuve con otro hombre...- terminé en un susurro

No lo pensé, no lo imaginé y tampoco lo vi venir. Tan sólo lo sentí… Algo que jamás había pasado, ni siquiera cuando era una niña y hacía travesuras… Ella nunca me había golpeado.

Llevé por acto reflejo mi mano a mi mejilla ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con ella? Era mi vida la que estaba intentando vivir y yo era su hija. La miré detenidamente, buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento por su actuar, pero no había nada. Sólo una gélida mirada que demostraba lo decepcionada que estaba de mí y el tremendo error que había cometido yo, viniendo a buscar consejos de madre.

- Te vas arrepentir Isabella. Derek era lo que necesitabas para tu vida.- con esas palabras perdí lo poco de paciencia que me quedaba

- Lo que yo necesitaba o lo que tú siempre quisiste para ti.- contesté entre dientes

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te crees? ¡Soy tu madre y merezco respeto! ¡Lo que estoy tratando de hacerte ver, es el error que haz cometido!

- No mamá. Lo que quieres es que viva mi vida como a ti te hubiera gustado. Me gritas porque sientes que con mi decisión, es como si hubieras vuelto a cometer errores del pasado.- mi madre me miraba con diversas expresiones

- Isabella…- comenzó, pero la corté

- Isabella nada.- dije fría.- Reconoce que ese es tu enfado. Porque jamás haz estado enamorada de mi padre. Te conformaste con lo que encontraste

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó

- Que pena.- musité con real sentimiento.- Que no seas capaz de valorar a mi padre después de todos estos años…

- ¡Dije que te callaras!.- volvió a gritar histérica

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?.- entró mi padre y observó los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, y a mi llorando.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sólo he venido a informarles que no habrá matrimonio papá.- no miré a mi madre y no quise herir al hombre más importante de mi vida

- Hija.- se acercó apresurado.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo miré con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que había dado en todo el día. Ni siquiera me juzgaba o me atosigaba con preguntas. Él solo se preocupaba por mí. Sentí una puerta azotarse y no tuve que voltear para saber que mi madre había abandonado la habitación.

- Estoy bien papá. He sido… he sido yo la que ha terminado todo.- confesé

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado… Puedes contar conmigo hija…

- Cometí un error papá…- me silenció amorosamente

- Eres mi hija, y eres mayor. Tus decisiones solo te competen a ti. Los padres estamos para apoyar a los hijos…- acarició mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas

- Gracias papá.- sollocé abrazándome a él

- No hay nada que agradecer bebé.- pasó su mano por mi cabello.- Ya hablaremos cuando esto esté pasando

**…**

Me había enterado por Emmett que mi madre se había comunicado con Derek y le había ofrecido su apoyo en estos momentos. Era un gesto loable, después de todo y contando con que Derek no tenía a nadie. Sin embargo, me dolía que no fuera lo mismo conmigo. No había llamadas y tampoco miradas cuando había ido a visitarlos. Era mi madre, pero parecía mi enemiga…

Tampoco de Edward había vuelto a saber y lo peor era que había marcado al menos una vez a su móvil, por primera vez, y al hecho que no había contestado le agregaba que no había devuelto mi llamado. Y aunque intentara evitar, sentía que esto había pasado al olvido, al menos para él… Al edificio tampoco había ido, y Tanya había comentado que estaba aprovechando al máximo sus vacaciones… Me podía imaginar con quien y cómo…

Me asusté, comencé a temer cuando los días fueron transcurriendo y empecé a pensar más en él. Me asustaba descubrir la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Era sólo un chico y lo que pasaba era sólo sexo _¿Lo que pasaba o lo que pasó alguna vez? ¿Realmente era sólo sexo para mí?_ Esas preguntas se colaban seguidas en mi mente y pensaba en cualquier cosa para no dar una respuesta, siquiera en mi cabeza.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a realizar mis trámites. No había querido tomarme días libres y había estado aplazando hacer esto. Pero hoy, luego del trabajo, había decidido por fin hacerme presente para cancelar los pedidos que habíamos hecho con Derek para nuestro matrimonio. Pedido _especial y amoroso_ de mi madre; sería yo quien pasara la vergüenza, no ella… La vergüenza era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Me moví de aquí para allá y en todas las partes que debía acudir, me observaban con compasión. Incluso en más de alguna me habían hecho devolución completa del dinero abonado. De seguro creían que era una pobre novia abandonada… Resoplé por no sé cuanta vez consecutiva, luego de salir de la última parte donde debía ir…

Me estaba agotando bastante, no había comido desde el almuerzo, así que pensé en tomarme un café. Y caminé dentro del Centro Comercial buscando un local donde vendieran y pudiera descansar un momento. Iba distraída cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia delante… Esme venía igualmente en su mundo. Quise con disimulo esquivar mi camino, pero ya era tarde… Había levantado su barbilla en último minuto y me había visto.

- ¡Bella!.- corrió prácticamente a abrazarme

- Hola Esme.- miré a todos lados. Al parecer estaba sola

- Hola querida ¿Cómo haz estado?.

- Bien Esme.- dije simplemente. Sabía que su pregunta tenía ribetes puntuales

- Le he preguntado a Carlisle por ti. Deberías ir a casa uno de estos días. Además Jasper y Alice están prontos a regresar de su luna de miel

- Si. Emmett me había contado algo.- sonreí. No era mi tema favorito la luna de miel en estos momentos

- Bella… ¿Y…? ¿Cómo va todo?.- inquirió dubitativa

- Todo ha estado bien Esme.- respondí plantando mi mejor aspecto. Ella me estudió detenidamente

- Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo. Sé que soy vieja, pero tienes a una amiga en mí.

- No digas que eres vieja.- la regañé.- Eres una mujer joven y agradezco de verdad tu ofrecimiento

Seguimos allí de pié conversando. En ningún momento el nombre de Edward se hizo presente y lo agradecí absolutamente. Aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas por preguntar de él… Lo cual no fue necesario. Estaba riendo por un comentario de ella, cuando voltee sin querer y allí estaba él…

Mi cuerpo reaccionó en forma inmediata, sin embargo, lo que me desarmó no fue eso. Sino que el me había visto con anterioridad. Notaba que su lejanía estaba relacionada a mí… Sostuvo mi mirada un par de minutos, y luego como si fuera cualquier transeúnte, se había vuelto y su interés se centró en cualquier otra cosa, menos yo… De soslayo vi como Esme observaba de pronto hacia su hijo

- ¡Oh, Edward! Está enfadado porque lo saqué de su cama.- explicó, pero yo sabía que no era eso.- Aprovechando sus vacaciones se ha ido de fiesta todos estos días

- Claro.- respondí por cortesía

- Carlisle me dice que lo deje tranquilo, pero no puede ser que pase todo el día durmiendo ¡Edward! ¡Ven a saludar!.- lo llamó

Y como si fuera un niño pequeño al que obligan a hacer tal cosa, se acercó arrastrando sus pies y con rostro aburrido hacia donde estábamos. Mi cara enrojeció y sentí mis ojos picar… Quería salir corriendo de allí, necesitaba estar en la comodidad de mi casa y perderme llorando…

- Hola.- saludó con distancia

- Hola.- musité. Intentando que mi voz no fallara. El apenas me miró cuando le devolví el saludo

- Como te decía Bella. Una vez que llegue Alice podemos reunirnos con Rose y Tanya para pasar el rato.- decía animada ella

- No hay problema Esme. Sólo me avisan

- Por supuesto pequeña.

- Bueno, debo irme. Ya es tarde y no he llegado a casa aun.- me excusé para salir rápido de allí

- Nosotros igual nos vamos hija. Que estés muy bien y recuerda, lo que necesites, no dudes en llamar

- Gracias Esme. Nos vemos. Adiós.- me despedí en general

- Hasta pronto Bella.- respondió solamente ella

Caminé presurosa los pasillos. Mi café quedó en el olvido y lo único que rezaba era que mis piernas me sostuvieran hasta llegar a mi auto… Una vez en él sentí desmoronarme. El me evitaba, ahora no me cabía duda… Pero lo peor, era que gracias a esto podía darme cuenta que mi mayor error no había sido involucrarme con él en cuerpo; sino en sentimientos… Porque sólo ahora entendía que Edward, a pesar de todas las diferencias, no había sido sólo sexo…

O en algún tramo de mi caminar, había dejado de serlo… Y sólo hoy, me daba cuenta

**…**

Sentada frente a mi ordenador, tuve una muy clara visión de todo… Debía cambiar, necesitaba dejar cosas atrás y buscar nuevas. Llevaba un par de días llorando por las noches y sonriendo fingido por los días… Y lo peor era llegar aquí, un recordatorio constante de Edward… Del niño al que había intentado por todos los medios encapsular en el maldito adolescente hormonal. Y resultaba que ahora, yo quería a ese adolescente…

- Necesito ir a ver a Carlisle.- me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta

- ¿Te tomarás los días que te ofreció?.- preguntó Tanya

- Quizás más que eso.- respondí y Tanya se levantó rápidamente de su asiento

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso Bella?.- la quedé observando en silencio. Con lo cual le di mi respuesta.- ¡No, Bella! No voy a dejar que hagas esa estupidez

- Tanya, quiero aires nuevos. No me hace bien estar aquí

- ¿Aquí? ¿En el trabajo? ¿O aquí donde?.- cuestionó apresurada y con un toque de molestia

- ¡Aquí, aquí y allá!.- contesté frustrada.- Todo está mal Tanya. Y lo siento, pero necesito dar un giro a todo

- Estás huyendo.- negué fervientemente, pero antes de decir nada. Ella salió del lugar

Resoplé nuevamente y salí de la oficina. Entendía el punto de Tanya, pero ella tenía que terminar por comprender el mío. Aunque sabía de sobra, que mientras ella ignorara una parte de todo esto y la más importante. Nunca comprendería mis verdaderas razones para optar por renunciar a este trabajo.

- Hola Jessica ¿Está Carlisle?

- Hola Bella. No está, tuvo que salir a una reunión importante, y no llegará hasta la tarde

- Mmm, está bien. Si regresa antes del término de jornada ¿Puedes decirle que me urge hablar con él?

- No te preocupes. Le daré tu recado.- su vista fue más allá de mi y no tuve que voltearme.- ¡Hola Edward!.- mis piernas se hicieron gelatina

- Hola Jess.- saludó con su típico tono coqueto.- Hola Isabella

- Hola.- me voltee hacia él mostrando mi mejor cara de indiferencia. No pude evitar mis reacciones, parecía ser más hermoso que nunca

Tomé mi camino de vuelta a la oficina, sin voltearme y sin darle más vueltas a su presencia. Pensé en la opción de retirarme de inmediato, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte. Y por lo demás, si tenía la firmeza de mis decisiones… Pronto no tendría que seguir pasando por esto, y todo él y estos meses quedaría en el pasado…

- ¿Y Tanya?.- mi cuerpo se tensó al oírlo tras de mí

- Creo que bajó a la cafetería, allí la puedes encontrar.- seguí revolviendo papeles sin voltearme

- ¿Una disimulada forma de corrérme de aquí?.- percibí la burla en su voz. Me giré a encararlo

- Eres el hijo del dueño y puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí.- soné fría y atribuyéndole dobles intenciones a mis palabras

- ¿Tratando de decirme algo?.- captó de inmeditao. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Con una relajada postura y su sonrisita ladina

- Por supuesto que no.- me moví de un lado a otro

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y creí que quizás se había marchado, pero el sonido de unas hojas siendo removidas me indicó que no. Y yo seguí dando mi espalda hacia donde estaba… ¿Por qué no se marchaba de una buena vez? Tenía una amalgama de sentimientos revoloteando sobre mí…

- ¿Qué es esto?.- inquirió con sorpresa

- ¿Qué cosa?.- me voltee y el enfado creció cuando vi que hurgaba entre mis cosas. Específicamente en el borrador de mi carta de renuncia.- Deja eso ahí y no es nada que te importe.- quité de un jalón las cosas de sus manos

- ¿Carta de renuncia? ¿Tuya?.- frunció su ceño considerablemente

- Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora puedes retirarte. A Tanya la encontrarás en el segundo piso

- ¿Por qué renuncias?.- tomó mi brazo y me obligó a quedarme allí

- No te importa ¡Suéltame!.- exigí

- ¿Por lo que pasó?.- reí con sorna. Aunque por dentro era la pura verdad

- No te creas tan irresistible.- solté con ironía

- Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.- ahora fue su turno de mofarse.- Y qué decir de otras partes tuyas.- deslizó sus dedos por mi brazo, pero los quitó pronto y volvió a su postura indiferente.- Bien, voy a buscar a Tanya. Y no seas impulsiva.- sugirió

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas buscarme cuando te den las ganas nuevamente?.- tarde me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. El me miró sin ninguna expresión poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

- No te preocupes Bella. No volverá a pasar.- sentí como si me atravesara un puñal. Mis presentes miedos se hacían reales

- ¡Claro! ¿Terminó mi turno?.- la ira no dejaba que filtrara mis palabras para este momento

- No te responderé eso.- sonrió e hizo el amago de marcharse, pero esta vez fui yo la que lo detuve

- ¡Se hombre alguna vez!.- eleve mi tono de voz.- Y di las cosas de frente

- ¿Qué podría decirte Bella?.- cuestionó con cansancio

- Obviamente nada. Eres un cobarde.- mascullé entre dientes

- Cobarde.- repitió con su tonito socarrón.- ¿La razón? Bella, lo de nosotros fue… Bueno, si es que hubo nosotros…- reflexionó.- Lo que sea, no sé por qué me dices cobarde. No es como si hubiese tenido que decirte _terminamos_. No había nada y siempre lo supimos

No solté palabra alguna. No había nada que decir… Aunque me consumiera por dentro y por fuera, él tenía razón y me lo había hecho saber _¡Nunca hubo nada!_ Sólo había sido yo la estúpida que había confundido las cosas a este extremo

- ¿Por qué rompiste tu compromiso?.- me miró fijamente.- De verdad espero que no haya sido por esto.- se encogió de hombros.- Yo nunca prometí una relación. Yo…

Estampé mi mano en su cara con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Su cara se volteó con la fuerza del impacto de mi mano… Y aunque me ardía, mucho más dolía lo que estaba dentro de mí…

- Nunca sería por alguien tan poca cosa como tú.- hablé entre dientes. Mentí deliberadamente

- Ok. Es todo.- comentó y se dio la vuelta sin esperar nada, pero quedó allí…

Miré por sobre su hombro la razón por la que estaba de pié, inmóvil y sin largarse de una vez… Y quise enterrarme viva… Tanya estaba petrificada en su lugar, observando alternadamente entre Edward y yo…_ ¡Maldita sea! _No necesitaba ser adivina, para saber que había oído todo _¡Todo!_

_..._

_Continuará...  
_

_

* * *

_

**¡Ew! Sé que van a odiarme, al igual que Eddie =) ¡Tin! Sonrisitas por mil**

**¿No se enojen? ¿Si? Todo tiene su razón...**

**¿Que les pareció? ¡Ok! Pregunta estúpida jaja.. Ehm, liberense y digan lo que quieran =D**

*** Escuchen el tema, está re-bueno..  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Lenixa Fergan- glenda- Ayame Chan- claudia- Adri- DAYANA- FEFI- RociodePeru- kristenst- lore- Akusa- Jessica ¡Gracias totales por sus comentarios! A mis nuevas lectoras y viejas también... Y a aquellas que sólo leen, animense.. ;) Un comment, no hace mal a nadie jiji**

**...**

**Ando apuradita porque estoy en la Oficina (si, lo sé.. perdiendo el tiempo jiji)**

**Mañana subiré "T.I.M.P" si Dios quiere**

**Un beso enorme a todas. Las quiero un millón y muchos Robs para ustedes (baba) jaja**

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos"**

**...**

**Capítulo XII**

**...**

_Cuando había comenzado a "desarrollarme", la había visto como lo que era, una exquisita mujer. Pero… ella nunca me había dado alas. Luego de mis infructuosos intentos, me había conformado con verla como una amiga. Aunque hoy parecía más bien mi madre ¡Pff!..._

_- No sé que quieres que explique ¿Acaso no lo oíste tu misma?.- elevé una ceja hacia ella_

_- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Edward.- siseo_

_- ¡Ok! ¡Ok!...- levanté mis manos como rendición.- Nos acostamos y se acabó_

_- ¡Así de fácil! No acostamos y se acabó.- imitó mi voz.- ¿Hasta cuando va a ser lo mismo Edward?_

_- ¡Hey! No me culpes solamente a mí. Además, nunca me había metido con alguien mayor y de la oficina de Carlisle.- rió en forma irónica_

_- ¿No? ¿Y Lauren? ¿Ángela?.- bufé exasperado_

_- Con ellas jamás ha pasado nada. Un par de besos y ya- dije cansinamente.- ¡Y lo sabes!.- la apunté_

_- No es eso lo que se comenta por los pasillos ¡Y nunca lo haz desmentido!.- me encogí de hombros_

_- No es mi problema… Es más…- sonreí.- Más que ser un problema, es un privilegio que tengan sueños húmedos conmigo.- elevé mis cejas sugestivamente. Y ella me fulminó con la mirada_

_- Con todo lo que dices, debo suponer que Bella sólo fue una más en la lista.- apuntó_

_- No ando contando mis conquistas.- me defendí.- Ella es sensual, es sexy… Pero no soy imbécil. Y sé que hay algunas mujeres que confunden las cosas_

_- ¿Y según tú?.- me apremió_

_- El hecho que haya roto su compromiso….- suspiré nuevamente.- Me hace pensar que ella se ilusionó mas de la cuenta.- me callé al escuchar la risa de Tanya_

_- ¿Te crees tan importante?.- habló después de su peculiar momento jocoso.- ¡Ay, Edward! Siempre supe que tenías el ego por las nubes, pero no me imaginé que esto fuera crónico.- seguía jadeando con su risita_

_- ¿Así que no fue por mí? Ok, me da igual. Eso ya fue.- dije algo brusco. No me hacían gracia sus comentarios a esta altura_

_- ¡Claro!.- dijo burlesca.- Bueno. Me alegra saber que ella no es nada para ti, así como tú tampoco para ella.- se paró y se fue… _

_Me quedé pensando ¿Acaso eso era cierto? Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, mi orgullo estaba respirando con dificultad._

**…**

Tanya salió de su estado catatónico y no disimuló su contrariedad. Edward pasó veloz por su lado, y ella luego de verme, se fue en busca de él… Me dejé caer en la silla y apoyé mis codos en el escritorio para sostener mi cabeza ¿Por qué a mí?... Y cuando creí que ya era todo por hoy, entro una alegre Ángela, observándome con disimulo. Intenté no prestarle atención o perdería los estribos con ella.

Cuando Tanya regresó, apenas y me miró. Se sentó en su lugar y sólo me habló las veces que era verdaderamente imprescindible… No lo soportaba y tampoco lo haría, así que sin más escribí la carta de renuncia y me dispuse a hablar con Carlisle… Me acerqué a su oficina y luego de saludarnos le extendí mi dimisión.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Bella? ¿No estás a gusto? Podríamos conversarlo y negociar nuevamente.- se mostró preocupado

- No hay nada malo con mi trabajo Carlisle… Esto tiene que ver conmigo.- _y con tu hijo_, pensé.- Tú sabes los últimos sucesos y… necesito un cambio

- ¿Estás segura? Bella, puedes tomarte los días que te ofrecí. Aun está en pié mi oferta. Eres como de mi familia.- una punzada se coló en mi pecho.- Tú hermano es prácticamente la sombra de Jasper…

- Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto agradezco tus palabras Carlisle. Tú, Jasper y Esme… Han sido muy amables conmigo. Lamento esto, siento que estoy siendo irresponsable y mal agradecida con la oportunidad que me diste… Pero necesito esto…

No sabía que mas decirle. Estaba en deuda verdadera con él por haberme recibido en su revista, y estaba segura que no encontraría otra oportunidad igual. Pero mi salud mental estaba por encima que cualquier cheque adornado con varios dígitos. Y esa, sola la podría obtener lejos de todo lo que me recordara a Edward.

- Por primera vez en muchos años… Voy aceptar una dimisión, a pesar de mi renuencia… Pero si crees que es lo mejor para ti…- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que no puedo hacer mucho

- Muchas gracias por todo Carlisle. De verdad.- extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomé

- Las puertas de mi casa y de este lugar, siempre estarán abiertas para ti Isabella ¡Recuérdalo!

Agradecí entrar a la que sería desde ahora mi antigua oficina, y ver que Tanya no estaba. Sabía que tendríamos que conversar, pero necesitaba dilatar el tiempo lo máximo posible. Comencé a recoger mis pertenencias, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Ángela y antes que comenzara su interrogatorio, salí rapidamente de allí... Caminé atenta al suelo que pisaba hasta llegar al ascensor… Y fue inevitable que los pocos recuerdos volvieran a mí. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, no necesitaba convertirme en una magdalena justo ahora.

Cuando dí el primer paso fuera del imponente edificio para llegar a mi auto, todo cayó sobre mí. No se trataba sólo de él, esto trataba igualmente de mi fracaso a diversos niveles… Como profesional y persona… En ambas sentía haber fallado para todos y para mí… Había cedido tan fácil a algo tan inestable. No pensé en consecuencias, no vislumbré valores, no procesé razones…

**…**

- ¡Estoy tan feliz! Recomiendo el matrimonio a todo el mundo.- saltaba Alice de un lado a otro

- Me alegro.- forcé una cara de felicidad. Pero Rose no se tragaba mi actuación

- ¿Cómo estás tú?.- gracias a esa pregunta Alice se detuvo abrupto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- consultó atropelladamente

- Pensé que ya estabas enterada.- sonreí.- Falta poco para que la noticia recorra el mundo.- bromee

- Yo no he dicho nada Bella.- me contestó Rose algo desilusionada. Quise golpearme

- No Rose, no lo digo sólo por ti. Hace dos días presenté mi renuncia a Carlisle y…

- ¡¿Qué?.- saltó Alice.- ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero, pero… ¿Por qué?

- Alice, ya no voy a casarme. El matrimonio se canceló.- hablé pausadamente. Mi amiga parecía un zombie

- Dime que esto es sólo un mal chiste.- urgió sin voz

- No lo es. Y mi renuncia está ligada a querer buscar nuevos aires.- suspiré y miré a mi alrededor.

Rose y Alice habían llegado de sorpresa a mi casa. El tiempo era exquisitamente agradable y estábamos sentadas en los sillones que había puesto en el porche de casa. Hacía dos días que era oficialmente una cesante más, pero sentía alivio de ver el despertador a las 6 de la mañana y saber que no debería presentarme en mi antiguo trabajo y exponerme a verlo...

- ¿Estás bien con todo esto Bella?

- Si Alice… Fui yo quien terminó todo.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

- ¿Y Derek? ¿Haz sabido de él?.- volvió a preguntar

- Emmett ha sabido por vuestra madre que no… no está muy bien.- contestó Rose por mí. Me dolió escuchar eso

- Bueno…- reflexionó Alice posteriormente.- Nada dura eternamente ¿No?... Lo superará.

- Eso espero

Seguimos conversando y escuchando los relatos de su viaje. No era que estuviera especialmente entusiasmada sobre lunas de miel, pero no podía ser egoísta. Era su momento.

- ¿Y Bella? Se acerca tu cumpleaños.- chilló mi cuñada. Gemí internamente

- Olvídenlo. Lo que menos tengo, es ánimos de fiesta

- ¡Oh, Vamos!.- rogó Alice.- Treinta no se cumplen todos los días.- un escalofrío me recorrió ante esa mención

- No me lo recuerdes.- hablé entre dientes

- Estaba pensando organizar algo en el departamento que Jasper tenía anteriormente.- me tensé ante sus palabras

- ¡No!.- dije demasiado fuerte

- ¿Por qué no?.- me miró entrecerrando sus ojos.- Es un lugar acogedor, además que serviría para que salgas de acá. Es sencillo, pero de buen gusto

- Lo sé.- solté sin pensar en lo que decía

- ¡¿Lo sabes?.- inquirieron las dos al unísono. Me quedé muda y pálida

- Yo le comenté del departamento, cuando habíamos ido a él.- habló alguien a mi espalda. Me voltee a ver a Tanya y le agradecí con la mirada

- Ah.- contestó Alice.- Bueno, tú decides. Aquí, departamento de Jasper o mi nueva casa. Está a tu entera disposición

- ¿No sacaré nada con negarme?.- pregunté sabiendo sus respuestas

- ¡No!.- zanjó mi cuñada y Alice. Tanya solamente rió

Comenzaron a organizar todo, como si yo no estuviera presente. Era absurdo celebrar algo que en vez de alegrarme, hoy era una cruz a cuestas_ ¡La edad!_ Antes, me sentía dichosa de tener casi 30. Tenía todo cuanto quería. Un novio de mi edad o poco mayor y todo tipo de comodidades… Y hoy, nada ¿La razón? Haber compartido cama con un adolescente

Las chicas se fueron luego de un buen rato discutiendo que hacer para festejarme. Me removí en mi asiento. Tanya y yo no habíamos hablado luego de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera había sido quien le comunicase mi retiro voluntario del trabajo…

- Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- alargué mi mano y cogí la tarjeta que me ofrecía.- ¿Quién es Riley Biers?

- Un viejo amigo.- contestó sencillamente.- Te conseguí una entrevista de trabajo. Mañana debes presentarte en ese lugar

- ¿Un restaurante?

- Tiene una reunión de trabajo en ese lugar. Y pensó que podía ser un buen momento

- Muchas gracias Tanya, pero tenías que molestarte

- No es molestia Bella. Somos amigas ¿No?.- desvié mi mirada ante su cuestionamiento. Por supuesto que lo éramos, sólo había cometido errores.- No te estoy criticando nada Bella. Solo estoy constatando que aun lo somos.- sonrió

- Lo siento Tanya.- murmuré avergonzada

- Fui yo la que te pedí guardarte nombres.- se encogió de hombros.- Sólo me pilló de sorpresa. Nunca creí que el susodicho fuera Edward

- Lo se, lo sé… Fui tan tonta.- refregué mi cara con mis manos

- ¿Te enamoraste de él?.- preguntó directamente. No sentía eso, pero sí algo fuerte

- No… Pero no voy a mentirte… No es algo que puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana… Y es absurdo.- gemí.- No fue algo duradero. Es un menor de edad… ¡Ugh!

- A veces las relaciones más pasajeras, son las que más marcan Bella. Y las personas que menos esperas, son quienes se impregnan en tu ser.

- Tú… hablaste con él.- indagué nerviosa. Me miró y suspiró profundo

- Si. Hablé con él y le bajé los humos.- respondió con una risita, para luego volverse seria.- Bella, no puedo decirte si lo que haz tenido con él ha significado algo… para él.

- Estoy segura que no.- dije con una punzada al decir la verdad en voz alta

- No lo sé… Edward es un ser demasiado complejo… Es un inmaduro por naturaleza. Estoy segura que va a tener 40 años y será igual. A menos que su perfecta y relajada forma de vida viva algo que lo haga replantearse lo que ha sido a lo largo de los años

- Ha sido el peor error que he cometido.- afirmé

- ¿Fue Edward la razón por la que cancelaste tu compromiso?.- lo pensé unos minutos

- No. Si bien tuvo una fuerte cuota, no fue la razón principal… Creo que su único mérito en todo esto, es haberme abierto los ojos ante lo que tenía y lo que realmente quería

- Veo… Bella, no veas todo lo pasado con él como un error.- la miré sin creer en sus palabras.- Sé que me dirás loca, pero así pienso… Míralo como una experiencia más. Enriquecedora en cierto punto… Pero no te juzgues tan duramente. Yo no te recrimino nada, no permitas que nadie que pueda enterarse lo haga… Sólo fue y rescata lo mejor de ello… Por lo demás, la vida puede dar muchas vueltas

"_La vida puede dar muchas vueltas"_, esa frase quedó grabada en mí

**…**

- Así que tú eres Isabella Swan. Un genuino placer conocerte en persona.- sonrió

Riley Biers era un hombre apuesto, no había duda alguna de ello. Su estampa de hombre misterioso, llamaba poderosamente la atención. Tenía una mirada intensa, y varias características más, que hacían sentirme algo cohibida… Nos habíamos reunido para hablar de trabajo, que sin duda había sido nuestra primera conversación. Sin embargo, había tenido una duración extremadamente corta. Para luego pasar a temas personales

- ¿Casada o soltera?.- inquirió. Tomó su copa y balanceó su contenido, mirándome con escrutinio

- Soltera.- respondí nerviosa

- Una mujer tan guapa como tú, es difícil de creer.- sonrió con ese aire enigmático

- Gracias, pero es la verdad…- acoté.- Digamos que… hace poco tiempo que ese es mi actual estado civil.- añadí sin detallar mucho

- ¡Vaya! Entonces tengo que decir que es mi día de suerte.

No supe qué responder a su evidente coqueteo. No estaba preparada para eso, y menos para comenzar a pensar en alguna nueva relación. Ni ahora, ni después. Se suponía que estaba aquí para saber si tendría éxito para conseguir otro empleo, no una nueva conquista o un nuevo admirador. Al parecer, el comprendió mi incomodidad

- No pretendo seducirte Isabella.- esclareció.- Sólo he bromeado. Aunque no puedo retractarme de alabar tu belleza

- Gracias.- volví a decir con voz queda

- El trabajo es tuyo.- soltó sin más. Me quedé en shock

- ¿Perdón?.- mi cara debía ser todo un poema

- Repito.- sonrió.- El trabajo es tuyo

- Pero… ¿No debería hacerme una entrevista más acabada?.

- Isabella. Dos cosas voy a pedirte. La primera es que me hables de tú y la segunda es que confíes en ti, así como lo estoy haciendo yo

- Pero…

- Empiezas el próximo lunes. No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Sé lo que hago. Nunca me equivoco

- Yo de verdad agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, pero no me gusta que me evalúen por favores o por apariencia. Me gusta que lo primordial sea mi experiencia laboral. Así que…

Estaba a punto de negarme a aceptar el puesto de trabajo que me ofrecía, cuando puso una carpeta sobre la mesa, delante de mí… Me indicó que la hojeara y así lo hice. Eran varios papeles donde se hacían claras referencias en los trabajos que anteriormente había estado, incluso el de Carlisle.

- No estoy contratándote en forma ciega Isabella. En cuanto Tanya me habló de ti, reuní todas las recomendaciones que podían darme tus antiguos jefes. Y aquí están

- Eso veo.- contesté algo aturdida

- ¿Entonces?.- inquirió cerrando nuevamente el folder.- ¿Aceptas el puesto o tengo que comenzar el plan B?.- me miró sonriente. Y tras pensarlo unos minutos, decidí que era tiempo de volver a comenzar

- Acepto

- Excelente.- chocó su copa con la mía.- Por un futuro prometedor

**…**

Me integré fácilmente a mis labores. Sólo tenía que tratar básicamente con dos chicas que llevaban poco tiempo trabajando. Por lo que en varias ocasiones esperaban mi opinión para realizar cualquier labor. Decían que confiaban más en mi experiencia, y de esa forma sería un aprendizaje para ellas. Bree y Claire, se convirtieron rápidamente en unas especies de seguidoras. Y aunque algunas veces era estresante tener que tomar todo tipo de decisiones… Era fácil trabajar con ellas.

Riley era una persona amable y preocupada. Pude notar que su trato afable, no iba solamente dirigido a mí, así que eso me tranquilizó en demasía. No quería problemas nuevamente y tampoco relaciones… De Derek no había tenido noticias. Emmett me había comentado que se encontraba fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo. Sin embargo, se guardó para sí algún comentario sobre su estado anímico o si había pasado algo más…

Y Edward, parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado lo ocurrido anteriormente… No sabía de él y evitaba cualquier tema que me condujera a escuchar su nombre. Tanya lo había entendido, así que tampoco lo nombraba. Estaba segura que se lo había encontrado o había entablado conversación con él. Su cara me lo decía… Y aunque era enfermo, a veces sentía celos de ella…

Mi cumpleaños había llegado, Alice y Rose lo habían organizado todo. Así que, me hice el ánimo de festejar e invité a mis dos compañeras más cercanas y Riley, más por obligación en todo caso. Salí temprano del trabajo y no quise dirigirme directamente a casa… Dejé mi auto estacionado cerca de un parque y me dispuse a caminar al aire libre.

Mi cabeza estaba más tranquila luego de procesar todos los cambios que habían pasado en este corto tiempo, pero mi corazón aun seguía lastimoso… Pensaba que con los días y la lejanía, me iría sacando a ese _muchachito _de la cabeza. Pero parecía que cada día se incrustaba más en mí… Para él, yo no era ni había sido nada, ahora lo comprendía totalmente…

En estas semanas, había tenido la intención más de alguna vez, de marcar su número ¡Odiaba sentirme débil! Pero lo cierto era que él, ejercía una fuerza en mí… que con nadie había sentido… Ni siquiera mi orgullo de mujer, me hacía borrarlo y odiarlo. Y temía que algún día volviera y yo cediera fácilmente…

_¡Él era una droga de efectos rápidos. Y yo ya era una dependiente!_

**…**

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Gritaron a coro todos los presentes en mi casa. Que de hogar, tenía poco en estos momentos. Las chicas lo habían cambiado totalmente, y ni siquiera mis muebles podía reconocerlos… Mi hermano, Rose, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Bree, Claire y Riley; eran los únicos rostros que conocía… Y a simple vista contaba más de 20 asistentes…

- Son amigos de Emmett y Alice.- explicó Rose, pidiéndome disculpas

- Está bien.- apacigüé.- Yo no conozco a mucha gente, así que no hay problema

- Traté de detenerlos, pero ya sabes cómo son.

- Lo sé, es por eso que no saco nada con molestarme.- me encogí de hombros

- ¿Y quien es el chico de allá?.- consultó, seguí su mirada y noté que preguntaba por Riley

- Lo mismo quiero saber yo ¿Quién ese bombón?.- se unió Alice

- El es mi nuevo jefe.- les respondí a ambas.- Lo invité porque ustedes fueron lo bastante poco disimuladas para que en mi nuevo trabajo la mitad de las personas supieran que cumplía años.- las apunté

- Nuevamente Alice.- inquirió Rose culpándola

- Nunca te encontraba en casa, así que pensé ubicarte en la oficina.- se defendió restándole importancia

- ¿Era necesario que en cada recado dijeras el día y hora exactos?.- entrecerré mis ojos

- La mente humana es frágil. Agradéceme, estoy segura que sin mis diarios llamados, todavía no sabrías que estamos festejando

- Si, claro.- mascullé sonriendo

Intenté dedicar minutos a todos por igual, y de la misma forma tratar de conocer a los que se encontraban allí... Pero pasadas unas horas, terminé refugiándome en Tanya. Estaba agotada y mi mente, aunque lo evitara, iba al hecho que esperaba al menos un mensaje… El debía saber que era mi cumpleaños. Alice había sido lo suficientemente ruidosa, para que el no lo notara… Pero la hora avanzaba y no había nada...

- ¿Por qué de pronto tienes esa cara?

- No es nada Tanya. Tan solo estoy cansada.- mentí en cierta medida

- ¿Segura?.- indagó incrédula

- ¿Qué podría pasarme?.- me quedó viendo unos minutos y luego negó

- Nada

- Muchas gracias por invitarme.- habló Riley tras de mi. Me voltee y le sonreí

- No es nada. Es agradable ver gente conocida, entre tanto desconocido.- me reí junto a Tanya y Riley quedó observándonos sin entender

- Bella conoce a la cuarta parte de la gente que hay acá.- le explicó Tanya.- Todo esto es obra y magia de su hermano y nuestra amiga Alice

- ¡Oh! Entonces ciertamente me siento más halagado aun. Que haya sido la festejada quien me invitara.- Tanya con disimulo se alejó y quise golpearla

- Claro.- me llevé rápidamente mi copa a mis labios

- Quiero invitarte a cenar. Por eso no te traje ningún obsequio.- planteó sin titubeos

- Te lo agradezco Riley, pero no es necesario. Con que estés aquí, es suficiente.- quise ser amable rechazando su invitación

- Para mí no lo es.- zanjó.- Y ya hice las reservaciones. Mañana en la noche pasaré a recogerte.- sentí mi cara arder. No quería traspasar los límites de confianza

- Riley…

- Creo que probaré aquel Whisky.- indicó la mesa con licores.- Te quiero más bella aun para mañana, si es que es posible.- y se fue de mi lado

Me quedé pasmada en mi sitio. Ciertamente mi invitación había sido casi obligada, luego que todos se enteraran que estaba cumpliendo años… Y obviamente sin esperar nada a cambio. Menos una cena privada con él… Necesitaba buscar alguna excusa con urgencia… Aunque al verlo de otro modo, quizás me serviría para distraerme, siempre dejando en claro que no quería nada más… Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó…

- Bella. Te ha llegado esto.- Alice entró con un hermoso ramo de diversas flores

- Gracias Alice.- lo tomé y por un momento quise soñar que el nombre contenido en la tarjeta era _él_

- ¿No abrirás la tarjeta?.- aplaudió emocionada. La desdoblé y mi ilusión cayó en picada

- Es Derek.- sonreí con nostalgia. Alice se acercó y acarició mi brazo con ternura

- Todo pasa Bella. Además…- miró al otro lado y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.- No está mal ¿Eh?

Miré en su misma dirección y sonreí. Desde el primer momento que lo había visto me había parecido un hombre demasiado atractivo y atrayente. En ese momento el me devolvió la mirada y alzó su copa en mi dirección con una sonrisa seductora bailando en sus labios.

- ¡Guau! Creo que todo está dicho en esa expresión.- se burló, sin haber perdido detalle

- Alice…- en ese momento la puerta volvió a sonar y fruncí el ceño. No faltaba nadie más.- ¿Invitaste a alguien más?.- medio regañé

- Juro solemnemente que nadie más.- levantó su palma hacia mí

- Ok.- le entregué el ramo y fui hacia la puerta. Casi me desmayo cuando lo vi de pie sonriendo.- Edward.- susurré

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella.- se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Miles de sensaciones me recorrieron

- G-gracias.- contesté tartamudeando

- ¿Eddie?.- chilló Emmett y me hice un lado.- Que bueno verte viejo. Pensé que no vendrías

- ¿Tu lo invitaste?.- cuestioné a mi hermano

- Por supuesto. Este pedazo de hombre me ayudó en algunos preparativos, así que no podía dejarlo fuera. Ven a tomar algo

- Permiso.- musitó Edward y se adentró en mi casa con Emmett

Prácticamente corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Mierda! Él estaba aquí, en mi casa, el día de mi cumpleaños… Y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar… Mi cabeza volvía a ser un caos y sentí como mi cuerpo sudaba de los nervios… ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Pedirle que se fuera? Ninguna de las alternativas me parecía correcta…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- me giré y vi a Tanya apoyada en el umbral

- No quiero verlo.- articulé casi ahogada

- Iré a decirle que se marche.- hizo el amago de salir

- ¡No!.- grité.- Es el hermano de Jasper… Sería descortés de mi parte echarlo, estando su hermano aquí

- ¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo?.- entró y cerró la puerta.- Bella, quieres y no quieres verlo. Es eso lo que te impide tomar cualquier decisión

- No. Yo…

- No me expliques nada. Pero te daré un consejo.- caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo.- Edward tiene suficiente ego elevado, no atribuyas a aumentarlo más. Sal allí y aunque te cueste, demuestra que es tan indiferente para ti, como lo haz sido tu para él

- No puedo

- ¡Puedes!.- tarjó con convicción.- Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y aunque Edward te resquebraje por dentro. Muestra el cascarón intacto… Como si el nunca hubiera existido para ti

**…**

- ¿Y como ha estado tu nuevo trabajo Bella?.- consultó Jasper

- Muy bien. Hay un ambiente favorable y perfecto.- argüí mirando a mi alrededor. Edward conversaba con Alice

- Siento realmente que las cosas en el antiguo trabajo no hayan salido como esperabas.- se disculpó

- No Jasper. Todo lo contrario… Estaba todo bien, era sólo que cuando quieres un cambio, debes hacerlo por completo

- ¡Gente!.- gritó Alice, llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Quiero que cantemos a todo pulmón a la festejada!

- Tu mujer no se agota ¿Eh?.- bromee a Jasper

- Esa mujer terminará por enterrarme en pocos años más.- siguió él

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Uno, Dos, Tres!...

Mientras mi querido hermano aparecía desde otra habitación con un enorme pastel. Alice dirigía a los presentes, como si de una orquesta se tratara. No pude evitar que mi mirada se colara con esos verdes reflectantes… Sentí nuevamente esas cosquillas que adormecían todo mi cuerpo… El miraba atento cada gesto que hacía y sonrió torcidamente… De seguro al comprobar que no era inmune a su presencia… Apagué las velas y pedí mi deseo... Mi mayor deseo...

- ¡Bella, debes darle un mordisco al pastel!.- gritó Alice saltando y dando aplausos

- Olvídenlo. No ensartaré mi cara allí.- me negué

- ¡Oh, vamos Bells! ¡Es divertido!.- gimoteó mi hermano

- Por ti es que menos lo haré.- apunté. Recordaba perfectamente en años anteriores cuando mi cara atrapaba la mitad de él

- Bella. Solo un pedazo.- me pidió Rose.- Es tradición y yo cuidaré que tu hermano no haga nada

- Está bien.- acepté con un suspiro resignado

No había terminado de pronunciar mis palabras cuando sentí cara incrustada en el pastel y los regaños de Rose. Obviamente mi hermano se las había arreglado y había vuelto a hacer de las suyas a mis expensas. Ahora recordaba el por qué en Europa había adorado tanto mis cumpleaños… Nadie me hacía probar el pastel por los ojos… Saqué mi cara y pasé mis dedos por mis ellos… Emmett estaba rojo de la risa y yo sólo le brindé mi cara más odiosa y me dirigí a mi cuarto para limpiarme

Entre al baño y lo primero que comprobé fue mi apariencia. Tenía crema por todos lados, incluso el pelo ¡Mataría a Emmett! ¿Es que nunca iba a madurar? La respuesta era obvia, no… Intenté apartar los mechones de mi rostro, pero era imposible… Estaba todo pegajoso y asqueroso, además… La puerta de mi habitación se cerró y agradecí a quien fuera que viniera en mi ayuda ¡La necesitaba!

- Chicas, quien quiera que sea ¡Necesito ayuda!.- gemí siguiendo con mi labor de quitar mechón por mechón

- ¿Con ropa o sin ella?.- me voltee violentamente

- ¡Sal de aquí!.- grité dejando de lado mi labor

- Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda y he venido a brindártela. No seas mal agradecida Bella

- Edward, sal en este mismo momento de mi habitación.- le espeté

- Técnicamente estamos en el baño…- sonrió.- ¿Te recuerda algo un baño?.- mi ira hizo acto de presencia

- ¡No! ¡Y te quiero fuera ahora!.- él en cambio cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. Lo empujé y caminé para salir de ahí, pero él aprovechó el momento y me estampó contra la puerta

- No quiero y tú tampoco.- me volteó y quedamos nuevamente frente a frente

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame y desaparece!.- intenté apartarlo, pero tomó mis manos y las presionó sobre mi cabeza. Sentí el corazón comenzar a martillar más fuerte

- Te he extrañado.- ronroneó y acercó su nariz a mi cara, pero no llegó a tocarme

- Yo no.- traté de sonar firme.- Y ahora, haz el favor de salir. No quiero mas problemas y afuera están tus familiares y los míos

- Creen que salí un momento.- y recordé que mi ventana había quedado abierta ¡Maldito idiota!

- Entonces puedes quedarte el resto de la noche aquí. Lo que es yo tengo que atender a mis invitados ¡Suéltame!.- seguí forcejeando, pero él no cedía

- Tengo que darte mi regalo.- susurró.- Pero primero voy a ayudarte

- Basta.- pedí y salió una especie de jadeo al sentir su boca hacer contacto con mi rostro

- Exquisita.- murmuró

Su lengua comenzó a pasearse por toda mi cara, extrayendo los restos de pastel que quedaban… Y aunque aun intentaba soltarme, la excitación estaba empezando a crecer en mí, podía sentir la humedad en mis partes íntimas… Podía resultar repugnante u ordinario para cualquiera… Pero para mí era lo más excitante que había vivido. Y la combinación mejor, se hacía presente con su aroma y su delicado vaivén de caderas, que hacían rozar su pelvis con la mía… Demostrándome de la mejor forma, que él también estaba disfrutando con esto…

- Edward…- susurré ya sin fuerzas

- Creo que también tienes algo acá.- con la mano libre abrió mi blusa y observó mis senos…

Desabrochó mi sujetador, liberando mis pechos que estaban erguidos por sus caricias y acercó su boca a ellos… Sentí desfallecer cuando su lengua tocó delicadamente aquellos botones obscuros que se ofrecían sin reparo… Arquee mi espalda al sentir sus dientes apretar mi carne… No quería estar a su voluntad, pero mientras mi cabeza pensaba… Era mi cuerpo el que resolvía…

- ¡Bella!.- gritó alguien desde fuera. Y me tensé, en cambio él siguió como si nada

- Edward basta.- susurré histéricamente, más él no me soltó

- ¡Bella!.- volvió a gritar. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire

- Dime.- dije con la voz extraña. Sentí a Edward sonreír sobre mis pechos y quise golpearlo

El muy idiota previendo mi reacción, aprisionó mis piernas entre las suyas. Ahora estaba totalmente inmovilizada y el seguía lamiendo y mordiendo mis puntos sensibles… Entre el pánico y la excitación creía ciertamente que terminaría teniendo un orgasmo sin siquiera hacer el acto mismo.

- Emmett llenó mi ropa de pastel.- gimoteó Alice.- ¿Tienes alguna prenda que me puedas prestar?

- Edward. Detente por favor.- imploré. Levantó su rostro y me sonrió para luego soltarme

- Está bien, pero sólo por ahora

- No seas imbécil ¿Cómo vas a salir ahora? Alice se dará cuenta ¡Oh Dios!.- susurré aterrada

- ¿Bella?.- volvió a apremiar ella

- ¡Voy!.- grité. Abrí la puerta y miré mi habitación buscando un lugar donde esconder a Edward

- Saltaré por la ventana.- dio su solución sin inmutarse

- ¡Vete de una vez!.- quería gritarle, pero eso alertaría a Alice. El solo sonreía y se acercó a mí

- Me voy, no te pongas como gatita furiosa…- pasó su lengua por mis labios.- Pero tu regalo queda pendiente

Y como si estuviese saliendo de su casa y por la jodida puerta, atravesó la ventana con actitud despreocupada… Un suspiro abandonó mis labios ¡Estaba totalmente muerta! ¡Él me tenía a sus pies…!

_... Y los deseos, ciertamente se cumplían ..._

...

Continuará...

* * *

**Chicas, ando apuradita... No corté en la mejor parte, fue Alice =D**

**¡Cumplí! Actualicé hoy.. ¿RR- Comments? ¡Yeah!, fui buenita..**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Saludos a claudia- RociodePeru- moniita- glenda- Ayame Chan- roxana- Jessica- Lauris Massen Cullen "Chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo".. También a las que siempre me leen, las que se integran y a mis lectoras fantasmas.. ¡Que son muuuuchas! Espero y se animen ;P**

**PD 2:- No sé si volveré a actualizar esta semana. Si veo que va bien.. lo hago.. Sino, hasta la próxima.. ¿Ok? Besitos enormes. ¡Las quiero mil! Y sí, Bella está adicta a él ¿Quien no? **

**...**

**Un grito de envidia a mis vecinas Argentinas ¡Ahhh!**

**¿Kristen está allí? No soy lesbi, me gusta ella pero NO de la forma en que me gusta Rob jiji**

**Pero... ¡Dios mío! Es lo más cerca que hay de una pertenencia de Robert..**

**En un estado de locura, sería capaz de... ¡No! ¡No, lo haría! jaja**

**Vecinas: Disfruten y saquen fotos.. Rezaré porque Ed quiera venir a ver su alma gemela y uds puedan**

**conocerlo... ¿Me regalarían una fotito? jiji.. "Los deseos se cumplen" ¡Ea!**

**...**

**Chiquilinas: Las quiero invitar a que pasen a curiosear sobre la Saga en una página amiga**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / De - todo - sobre - Crepusculo - / 116592401711128 ? ref = ts**

**Ya saben, sin espacios... Pasen, copuchenteen y unanse =)**

**.-.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos"**

**...**

**Capítulo XIII**

**...  
**

_- ¿Estás son horas de levantarte?.- miré a Jasper y le enseñé mi mejor dedo_

_- No jodas.- gruñí y me senté frente a ellos.- Y tú tienes casa_

_- Son las 8 de la noche Edward ¿No crees que estás pasando los límites? Ni siquiera he oído alguna inclinación a seguir ¿Haz pensado que vas a estudiar?.- bufe a mi padre_

_- Lo estoy viendo.- respondí con la boca llena_

_- Eso vengo oyendo hace meses Edward. Me alegro que por fin hayas terminado tu secundaria, pero el camino no termina allí jovencito.- mi cuñada rió suavemente del regaño que me estaban dando_

_- Bueno, bueno…- cortó Esme.- Pasemos a otro tema ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Bella?_

_- Para nosotros excelente.- contestó Alice.- Para Edward horrible.- me envaré en mi asiento ¿Por qué decía eso?_

_- ¿Si? Es normal, mi bebé era un cachorrito entre todos ustedes.- volví a bufar a la explicación de mi madre. Me interesaba la de Alice_

_- Supongo que si, porque desapareció temprano. Y por lo que veo, no llegó a casa muy luego.- rió junto a Jasper. Quise hacerle una seña obscena, pero era Alice_

_- ¿Estamos en el día de molestemos a Edward?.- gruñí y todos los idiotas se rieron de mí_

_- La fiesta estuvo excelente Esme. Bella mandó a dar las gracias por el presente de ambos y los extrañó allí.- continuó mi cuñada_

_- ¡Oh! Carlisle estaba totalmente cansado anoche, pero tenemos que reunirnos otro día para tomar un té aunque sea.- propuso Esme_

_- Habrá que pedir cita.- indicó jocosa Alice_

_- ¿Cita? ¿Por qué?.- amaba la curiosidad de mi madre_

_- Porque justamente hoy, quizás la señorita Bella Swan va a tener una compañía más constante.- fruncí el ceño al igual que los demás ¿De qué demonios hablaba?_

_- ¡Está saliendo con un chico!.- el grito de mi madre y su contenido me hicieron saltar en mi asiento_

_- Exactamente no madre.- Jasper reprobó a Alice con la mirada_

_- No me veas así. Tanya comentó que hoy tenía una cita con Riley, que es su nuevo jefe_

_- ¿No es un poco pronto para nuevas citas?.- nunca había apoyado más a Carlisle_

_- No es una cita.- intervino mi hermano_

_- Lo es. La ha invitado a cenar por su cumpleaños y anoche no paraba de observarla y halagarla en todo momento. Y no creo que sea apresurado o no. Bella es una mujer joven y debe dejar su antigua relación en el pasado, dar vuelta la página y ya.- defendió Alice su postura_

_Me pare presuroso de la mesa y corrí a alcanzar las llaves de mi auto ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Ni idea, pero tenía que salir. Escuché los gritos llamándome de mi padre y Esme, más volé hacia la puerta y casi choqué con alguien. Enfoqué mi vista y gemí_

_- Hola Edward.- saludó una melosa Jane ¿Acaso no le había dado un corte limpio?_

**…**

**Be.-**

**:::  
**

- Edward estuvo aquí anoche.- me tensé a las palabras de Tanya

Como estúpida observé mi habitación como buscando alguna señal que le indicara ese hecho. Tanya dejó de trabajar en mi cabello y se paró delante de mí, afirmada tranquilamente en el tocador con sus brazos cruzados esperando mi contestación. Gemí y ella elevó su perfecta depilada ceja.

- Si, pero no pasó nada.- me defendí.- ¿Cómo… como supiste?.- inquirí luego

- Nadie más lo notó.- se apresuró a dejar en claro.- Pero para mí que se todo, fue demasiado sospechosa su retirada en el momento que viniste aquí. Y añadiendo al hecho que Alice estuvo varios minutos tocando tu puerta…- dejó la frase abierta

- Eres una chica demasiado lista.- rodé los ojos y ella rió para seguir arreglando mi peinado

- Bella.- habló tranquilamente. Eso no me presagiaba nada bueno.- ¿Estas completamente segura de no estar enamorada de Edward?.- la miré a través del espejo con mis ojos desorbitados

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no estoy enamorada de él!.- casi grité.- Me gusta… No puedo negar eso, pero… ¡No!

- Si tu lo dices…- su tono me dejaba en claro que no creía en mis palabras

- Por supuesto que lo creo.- aseguré. Era así ¿No?

- Ya está.- anunció.- Tu cabello está perfectamente arreglado. Estás lista para tu flamante cena de cumpleaños. Cuidado con apagar una velita por error.- se carcajeó

- Graciosa.- mascullé.- Recuérdame por qué acepté esto ¿Por favor?.- gimotee

- Porque es un regalo atrasado a tu celebración. Necesitas salir y distraerte. Es un hombre guapo, responsable, soltero y adorable… Y porque yo te obligué.- terminó la cuenta con sus dedos en alto, donde había llevado la cuenta de cada cosa que decía

- Genial.- dije con falsa alegría. Ella sólo me hizo un mohín

Tomé el vestido, los últimos accesorios y me adentré en el baño. Una vez lista observé mi figura en el espejo… Todo estaba bien, a excepción de mi rostro. No había ninguna emoción en él ¡Yo no quería esto! Pero claro, mi amiga había tomado mi móvil y había marcado al de Riley… ¿Realmente esa mujer era mi amiga? Sonreí por las burradas que se le ocurrían a Tanya…

Sin embargo, yo seguía con esa sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto y peor aun, sintiéndome una cualquiera… No era posible que estuviera dándole alas a alguien que no me interesaba de esa manera y menos a tan poco tiempo de todo… Y la maldita imagen de _él _que no me dejaba en paz… Sentía como si estuviera engañando, pero ¿A quién? ¿A _él_? Entre nosotros no había nada, no había engaño

- ¡Sal de ahí!.- gritó Tanya golpeando la puerta. Abrí y ella sonrió satisfecha.- ¡Estás perfecta!

- Si, claro.- murmuré

- Bella. Nadie dice que tienes que entablar una relación con él… Sé lo que he dicho, pero solamente lo hago porque necesitas salir

- Está bien.- sonreí

Justo en el momento, mi puerta anunció la llegada de Riley. Era extremadamente exacto en su horario, 8.30 en punto. Tanya elevó sus pulgares y sonrió de extremo a extremo dándome ánimo. Con un último suspiro resignado me dirigí a la que sería la noche perfecta, _perfectamente equivocada._

- Hola.- saludé. Él en cambio se inclinó y tomó mi mano para besarla

- Es un honor tener la compañía de tan hermosa dama.- reprimí las ganas de rodar mis ojos, y en su lugar fingí sorpresa

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias. Tu también estás muy apuesto.- al menos eso era cierto

- ¿Nos vamos?.- asentí y tomé el brazo que me ofrecía

Durante el trayecto y parte de la cena estuvo preguntando respecto a mi vida. Yo solamente respondía como robot. Él no era un hombre aburrido o desagradable, era yo la que no estaba en conexión alguna con este momento. Mi mente se iba más allá, y deseaba que fuese _otro _en su lugar… Lo observé detenidamente mientras decía algo que no estaba tomando atención. Veía solamente sus labios moverse, y sonreía como acto reflejo a la suya.

Riley era un hombre con todas las características para enamorar a una mujer, pero no a mí. Era un perfecto caballero, mas yo me encontré deseando a un hombre irreverente, alocado, imprudente… De ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo y … ¡Dios Santo! ¡No! ¡No!

- ¡Rayos!.- sisee masajeando mis sienes

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?.- Riley se incorporó y se situó a mi lado.- ¿Bella?

- Estoy bien.- mentí para tranquilizarlo.- Creo que aun me quedan vestigios de la noche anterior

- Si quieres podemos irnos.- ansiaba responder un sí, pero no podía hacerlo

- No, no… Estoy bien. Cuéntame más de ti.- pedí con mi mejor sonrisa

- Bueno, creo que ya he hablado todo. Quiero saber más de ti.- me devolvió

- Pues, igualmente creo que te lo he dicho todo.- lo miré extrañada

- No me refiero a algo externo a ti. Quiero conocer tus gustos, preferencias… Lo que identifica a Bella Swan en su interior.- mi boca estuvo a punto de abrirse

- Yo… No… No sé.- balbucee

- No te pongas incómoda. Es sólo que quiero saber todo de ti.- sonrió y su mano se acercó a la mí por sobre la mesa.- Me gustas mucho Bella. Y quiero conocer todo de la mujer que está calando hondo en mí

Retiré mi mano con sutileza de la suya y la puse en mi regazo. Ninguna cosquilla, ninguna sensación de corriente, ni nada… No había alguna reacción en mi piel a su toque… No como él, no como cuando Edward rozaba su piel con la mía… Levanté mi mirada y me dispuse a ser honesta con él, no podía jugar a este juego…

- Yo….- mi mirada recorrió el lugar buscando las fuerzas necesarias y quedó clavada en un punto. Sentí el aire abandonar de golpe mi cuerpo

- ¿Qué pasa?.- escuché a Riley seguir hablando, pero yo sólo estaba atenta a lo que ocurría unas cuantas mesas más allá

- Lo siento. Voy al tocador y vuelvo.- me disculpé y me levanté demasiado nerviosa

- Bella ¿Qué está pasando?.- tomó mi brazo.- Es por lo que he dicho ¡Lo siento!.- se seguía disculpando

- Riley. Necesito hacer algo. Discúlpame por favor.- intenté avanzar, pero el nuevamente me detuvo

- ¿Hacer algo? ¿A qué te refieres?.- jalé mi brazo y lo zafé del suyo.- ¡Bella!

Me volvió a llamar, pero yo solamente estaba enfocada en aquellas dos personas que reían y conversaban como si no existiera nadie más que ellos en el mundo… Mis pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando el hombre se acercó a ella en una actitud demasiado íntima y atrevida

- Buenas noches.- saludé tras ella con mi tono más gélido. Vi como todos sus músculos se tensionaron al reconocer mi voz

- ¿Isabella?.- preguntó el hombre y solo ahí reparé en él ¡Dios!.- ¿Bella?

- Phil.- susurré casi sin aliento. Se levantó con su rostro más amable y se acercó a saludarme

- ¿Cómo estás? Muchísimo tiempo sin saber de ti. Derek me ha dicho que estás bien

- Todo bien.- murmuré y clavé mi vista en la mujer aun con su espalda hacia mí

- ¡Oh! Te presento a Renée.- mi madre se levantó como una zombi. Y yo no cabía en mi asombro

Phil había sido compañero de trabajo de Derek cuando estábamos aun en Europa. Recuerdo que se había divorciado y había dejado todo para radicarse en Houston. Alguna que otra vez lo recordé, y le había consultado a Derek por él, pero… Respondía con evasivas y señalaba que todo contacto había sido perdido… Pero, entonces…

- Mucho gusto _señora_.- recalqué la última palabra. Mi madre no reaccionaba.- Phil ¿Haz visto a Derek?.- inquirí. Necesitaba juntar todas las piezas.

- ¿Derek?.- me miró extrañado.- Por supuesto Bella, es mi socio. Pensé que lo sabías. De hecho en varias comidas que hemos tenido, le he preguntado la razón por la que no te lleva, pero es entendible las extenuantes horas de trabajo

- Claro.- respondí acusando a mi madre con la mirada

- Permiso. Voy al baño.- se disculpó

- Claro preciosa.- contestó Phil y tuve que sostenerme al respaldo de la silla.- Estoy volviendo a comenzar.- lo miré al notar la ilusión en su voz. Estaba observando atento a mi madre

- ¿Desde cuándo?.- solté

- Nos conocimos gracias a Derek.- sonrió, pero yo no lo podía hacer.- Hace un par de meses que estamos juntos

- Es casada.- afirmé sin pensar

- Su matrimonio terminó.- me corrigió.- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Dos separados… Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van esos preparativos?.- lo miré sin comprender a qué se refería

- ¿Preparativos? ¿Para qué?.-

- Para el ¿Matrimonio?.- dijo dudoso. Otro balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí, en menos de una hora

- Derek y yo no estamos juntos.- expliqué con la rabia creciendo.- De eso ya hace algún tiempo. Sería tiempo que Derek lo fuera clarificando.- y nunca había estado más agradecida de haber roto esa relación.- Debo ir al tocador y volver, estoy acompañada. Fue un gusto Phil

- Igualmente Bella. Siento mi indiscreción.- se disculpó avergonzado. Le sonreí y pasé

Caminé casi volando hacia la puerta donde encontraría a mi madre. Apenas entré mi mirada pasó frenética por el lugar y la ubiqué de espalda hacia done estaba. Su cuerpo se sacudía en forma violenta, pero simplemente no sentí la más mínima lástima por ella…

- Esto era lo que querías.- comencé.- Casarme con Derek ¡Total! Si no era el hombre que amaba o no me hacía feliz, buscaba por otro lado ¿Cierto? Lo único relevante, era no quedar solterona

- Bella…- intentó hablar, pero no lo permití

- ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndole esto a mi papá?.- comencé a llorar, pero no me contuve. Ella volteó y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas ¡Falsas!

- Agradezco haber terminado la locura de un maldito matrimonio a tiempo.- escupí.- Porque aunque Derek se merezca la peor de las torturas con todo esto… ¡Nadie merece lo que tu estás haciendo!.- grité

- Tu padre y yo ya no llevamos una vida de matrimonio.- dijo de pronto y quedé estática.- Nosotros estamos juntos solo por ustedes… Pero la realidad es muy distinta a lo que tu y tu hermano ven cuando están en nuestra casa

- ¿Qué…?.- apremié en un hilo de voz

- Lo que oíste. Y nunca quise eso que mencionas para ti y Derek. Yo quería y quiero que fueras feliz, él es el indicado.- la miré como si estuviera frente a una loca

- ¡¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a hablarme de felicidad y matrimonio juntos en una oración! ¡Lo que aquí pasaba, era que Derek te servía! ¡Te servía y luego te encubría! Me dan asco.- susurré y lloré con más fuerza

- Bella…- intentó acercarse, pero me alejé.- No… No se lo digas a tu padre.- la miré atónita

- ¿Qué no se lo diga?.- repetí. Y solté una risa sarcástica cuando comprendí.- Debo mantener tu engaño en secreto ¿Por qué? No dices que tu matrimonio ya está terminado, entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de guardar secretos?

- Escúchame.- rogó

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! Mi padre, es lo más importante que tengo. Y no voy a permitir que lo lastimes. Grábate eso y articula bien tus movimientos Renée.- me giré para salir de ahí, pero un pensamiento me hizo detenerme.- Ahora entiendo.- musité

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó con su voz quebrada

- Tus malditos genes fueron los que desarrollé en el tema de la infidelidad.- fui irónica.- Y te llenabas la boca regañando mi actuar. Deberías estar orgullosa, te copié al pié de la letra… La única diferencia, es que el hombre que engañé no es como mi padre… Es más una basura como tú y yo

Salí azotando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Unas mujeres que estaban allí, seguramente escuchando se hicieron un lado instintivamente. Pasé mis manos con furia por mi rostro para quitar mis lágrimas y no dirigí mi mirada donde se encontraba Phil. Tenía rabia contra él, pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de ella y de ese maldito imbécil.

- ¿Estás bien?.- consultó Riley cuando llegué a su lado

- Lo siento Riley, pero necesito irme. No me siento bien.- me disculpé

- No hay problema. Vamos, la cuenta ya está cancelada

**…**

Agradecí que no intentara averiguar nada en el trayecto de regreso. No quería hablar con nadie de lo pasado. Había vergüenza, asco y decepción en mí… Vislumbré las calles cercanas a mi hogar y comencé a tomar mis cosas para encerrarme allí y llorar hasta cansarme… Aparcó y se bajó rápidamente. Abrió mi puerta y quedó a mi lado.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Lamento no haber sido una muy buena compañía.- me excusé

- No hay problema Bella. No tienes nada por qué disculparte. La próxima vez, intentaré que sea distinto.- sonreí por cortesía, pero no pensaba en una próxima vez y en nada

- Claro. Buenas noches.- me despedí. Depositó un beso en mi rostro, pero me alejé inmediatamente.

- Buenas noches Bella.

Caminé hacia mi puerta, sintiendo como las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaban a correr sin compasión por mi rostro. Tenía rabia y pena, y eso nunca era una buena combinación. Busqué las llaves en mi cartera, y en un arranque de rabia al no hallarlas vacié todo el contenido al frío suelo… Me acuclillé molesta y comencé a rebuscar.

- ¿Mala noche?.- mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire.- Y yo que pensé lo contrario.- se estaba riendo de mí

Encontré lo que buscaba y tiré todo lo otro en mi bolso. No quería ver a nadie, quería estár sola y no quería que me viera así. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero mis manos temblaban. No había visto su auto o quizás venía demasiado ensimismada...

- Pensé que tu acompañante pasaría por una copa… O algo más.- insinuó. Volví a limpiar mis ojos con furia y me voltee a confrontarlo

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Edward?.- hable entre dientes

- ¿Yo? Nada.- encogió sus hombros.- ¿O quizás lo mismo que tu amigo?.- acercó su mano a mi cara, pero la aparté de un golpe

- Hazme un favor y lárgate. No estoy de ánimo para tus estupideces.- farfullé

- ¿Y para qué estás de ánimo, Bella?.- continuó.- Porque supongo que para salir con otro hombre, hay que estar de ánimo.- lo miré frunciendo mi ceño ¿Estaba acaso delante de una escena de celos? ¡Imposible! ¡Era Edward!

- Piensa lo que te de la gana.- mi mal humor rayaba en el límite. Así que me giré y seguí intentando abrir la maldita puerta

- Incluso que pareces una… ¿Cualquiera? ¿Prostituta? ¿Tienes tarifa? Porque parece que cada hombre que se…- estampé mi mano en su cara con todo lo que podía

Llevó su mano a su mejilla. Mi mano dolía, pero más me carcomía todo lo que había vivido hoy y sus palabras. Porque él había dicho en voz alta, lo que yo misma había creído de mí… Y aunque nada había pasado con Riley, eso no quitaba el mal sabor de mis pensamientos y sus dichos.

Quise decirle algo, que estaba equivocado y que justamente hoy… Incluso en compañía de otra persona... entendía que mis sentimientos por él no eran tan débiles como lo creía. Me había enamorado, tontamente lo había hecho… Y de él, que sólo me veía como nada… o como una cualquiera. Y era un menor de edad ¡Estúpida!

Con la vista nublada por el torrente de lágrimas acumuladas me giré y logré abrir la puerta. Entré y cuando quise cerrarla, Edward lo impidió y forzó su entrada… Grité de impotencia y me senté en el sofá sosteniendo mi cabeza ¡Quería estar sola! ¿Tanto costaba entenderlo?

- Edward, por favor te pido que te vayas.- susurré

- Lo siento.- dijo de pronto. Alcé mi rostro y lo observé detenidamente.- No quise decir eso.- se removió incómodo

- Está bien… Edward quiero estar sola.- pedí más calmada

- ¿Por qué estás así?.- cuestionó con su postura relajada

- Por nada.- me levanté e intenté alejarme, pero el me retuvo

- ¿Es por él?.- lo miré incrédula y sonreí

- Aunque pienses lo que quieras de mí y creas que me he acostado con medio país. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes en este momento que pensar en él o en alguien más… La gente mayor, no sólo piensa en sexo Edward.- dije amargamente

- ¿Entonces?.- insistió sin soltar mi brazo

- ¿Te importa lo que me pase?.- cuestioné de vuelta

- Yo…- miró a otro lado y pasó su mano desordenando aun más sus cabellos.- Mierda.- masculló apenas audible

- Vete Edward.- tiré de mi brazo, pero él en cambio jaló en dirección contraria y me vi envuelta en sus brazos

- No.- susurró

- Por favor.- supliqué sollozando. Y obligué a mis manos cerrarse en puños para no tocarlo

- No voy a dejarte así… Yo… No sé que pasa… Pero…- sus brazos se ciñeron con más fuerza a mi cintura.- Perdona lo que dije… Yo no sé que es esto… Pero no quiero que estés así

Mis dedos poco a poco se fueron soltando, y como si fuera la primera vez… Con timidez fueron deslizándose desde su pecho hasta rodear su cuello. Me aferré con fuerza a él y solté mi amargo llanto. No había morbosidad en el aire, no había ganas de llegar más allá, sólo el sentir el uno junto al otro…

- Me siento tan mal…- sollocé.- Mi madre… mi papá.- dije incoherentemente

- ¡Sht! Bella. Está bien.- trataba de calmarme.- No tienes que decir nada

- Vi a mi madre… con otro hombre.- dije al fin, sacando una parte de mi dolor con eso

- Lo siento.- me susurró. Su voz era sólo un suave tono

Pasé largos minutos llorando en su hombro. Momentos después... nuestros rostros juntos se fueron acoplando el uno al otro… Y él terminó de rozar sus labios sin premura desde mi mejilla a mis labios… Era un beso lento, sin prisas… como ninguno que hubiésemos compartido. Intentaba transmitirle _tanto _con él, todo lo que sentía y lo que mi corazón le gritaba, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor… ¿Y él? ¿Estaría diciéndome algo con la calidez que traspasaba en cada toque? Me obligué a pensar en frío, a entender que era sólo yo la que ponía sentimientos aquí…

**…**

No lograba concentrarme en mis labores. La hora pasaba lentamente, y yo intentaba terminar de revisar el próximo reportaje que tenía a mi cargo… Todos los sucesos del los días pasados se arremolinaban y causaban un caos en mi cabeza. Mi madre, Derek, Edward… sobre todo él… Recordaba vagamente haberme quedado dormida sentada y abrazada a él, pero había amanecido en mi habitación, arropada y cálida. Había abierto mis ojos y estaba sola, mientras mi mano se deslizaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, para sentirla tibia… Tibia a las 9 de la mañana. Edward se había quedado toda la noche a mi lado, sólo acompañándome…

- ¿Bella?.- salí de mi ensoñación cuando oí a Riley ¡Otro problema más!

- He terminado.- extendí los papeles hacia él

- Ehm gracias.- contestó desorientado.- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si.- tomé mis cosas y comencé a realizar una salida rápida

- ¿Te llevo? La verdad es que estaba pensando…

- Riley, de verdad necesito hacer unas cosas. Lo siento.- me disculpé muy poco amable

- Ok.- hizo una mueca y luego sonrió

Salí del edificio y me monté en mi auto veloz. Tenía las líneas trazadas de lo que haría, sobre todo luego de recibir nuevamente un ramo de flores por parte de Derek. Nunca había sido muy amiga de la velocidad, pero mis pies parecían cobrar vida propia presionando el acelerador… Llegué al lugar y me bajé sin esperar más.

- Buenas tardes.- saludó la secretaria

- Necesito hablar con Derek.- mi tono era autoritario. Y no me arrepentí al ver como la chica me examinaba de pié a cabeza

- ¿Quién lo busca? El está algo ocupado…

- Viene llegando de un viaje de trabajo, pero estoy segura que para su novia siempre tiene tiempo.- mentí. Pensé que los ojos de la mujer saldrían disparados

- Pase, por favor.- sonrió forzadamente

Ni siquiera di las gracias y avancé por el lugar que me había indicado. Justamente, tras el escritorio y sumido en alto inmenso de papeles, estaba él. La persona en la que más había confiado y que me había traicionado de la peor forma… No figuraba el papel de víctima, pero sentía que a su altura, yo era una hormiga.

- Hola. Necesito que hablemos.- levantó su cabeza y una radiante sonrisa me recibió

- ¡Bella!.- dejó todo y rodeó la mesa para estar cerca de mí

- Necesito que hablemos y que sea fuera de acá.- indiqué el lugar. No quería encontrárme con Phil

- Por supuesto.- le habló a alguien y me siguió.- ¿Recibiste mis presentes?.- inquirió mientras nos desplazábamos fuera

- Si, muchas gracias. Pero te pediría que no se vuelva a repetir.- dije tajante.

- L-lo siento. No creí que te molestaría.- me forcé a no dejarme convencer con su rostro compungido

- Me molesta.- desafié.- Sobre todo si viene de alguien que no tenía los pantalones para reclamar mi infidelidad, porque él también tenía secretos de magnitud.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- demandó sin entender o fingiendo

- ¿Te suena la combinación Phil y Renée?.- tuve el deleite y la pena de ver su cara arder con culpabilidad

- Bella…

- ¡Me mentiste!.- lo culpé

- No, no es así.- objeto convencido.- Las cosas se dieron y se salieron de curso. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver

- Tuviste que ver en el mismo momento que viste algo incorrecto y no confiaste en mí

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera a contarte a ti? ¿A tu padre o hermano? ¡No podía!

- ¿Por qué? Phil te ofreció un puesto mejor ¿Es eso?.- se quedó en silencio y posó su mano cubriendo su boca. Sentí el cielo caer sobre mí.- ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Preferiste un par de ceros más al mes antes que a mí!

- ¡Tú también preferiste algo más que a mí!.- bramó

- ¡Y no me arrepiento en este momento! ¡Me iba a casar con alguien que no conocía!

- ¡Yo tampoco!.- gritó y se volteó furioso.- Bella.- me miró más calmo.- Esto no tenía que ver con nosotros

- No te atrevas a decir eso.- corté su sonso discurso.- Esto estaba entre nosotros desde el mismo momento en que tu y yo empezamos una relación. Porque mí familia, pasaría a ser la tuya

- Tu madre no está enamorada de Charlie.- añadió posteriormente

- Mi madre no se ama ni a ella misma.- tajé

- No seas tan dura. Tu madre solo quiere ser feliz.- tuve que reírme de su análisis

- ¡Claro!.- dije sarcástica.- ¿Y mi padre? ¿Mi familia?

- En esas cosas no se mandan.- siguió agregando a sus excusas

- Tienes razón, creo que yo mejor que nadie puede saberlo.- estaba siendo hiriente, pero el ya me había herido sin yo saberlo

- Bella…

- No quiero tener que ver nada más contigo. Lo nuestro se terminó y no quiero saber nada más de ti.- lo indiqué.- Y no trates de hacerme enviar mensajes con mi madre. Porque los dos están muertos para mí.

**:::**

**...**

_Había estado levantándome y acostándome por casi una hora. Tomaba y soltaba mi móvil ¡Era un pendejo! Aunque más que pendejo, lo que parecía era una nenita. Marcando su número y borrándolo hasta quedarme con los dedos acalambrados… Esto era absurdo y me estaba volviendo loco._

_- ¡Mierda!.- grité y patee lo que se me puso por delante_

_Ese día nunca debí haber ido, menos decirle eso y luego quedarme pidiendo perdón y consolándola por algo que no entendía y que sólo sabía tenía que ver con su familia ¿Y qué carajo me importaba a mí? Pero no ¡Claro! Tenía que ser blando y quedarme con ella… Ni siquiera había dormido preocupado por ella ¡Preocupado! ¡Estoy jodido!_

_Algo se había despertado en mí, al momento de escuchar que saldría con alguien más. Obviamente tenía que ver con mi hombría. Ella me estaba cambiando por alguien más. Despaché de mala manera a Jane y corrí por las calles a su casa ¡Tarde! Había llegado tarde y me había tocado estar como idiota esperándola. Lo insólito y gracioso era ¿Para qué?_

_¡Huh! ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo? Me había sentido podrido cuando la había visto así. Esto estaba pasando de claro a claro oscuro y yo estaba pasando las líneas autoimpuestas… Y aunque estaba repitiendo en mi mente ¡Nunca más, nunca más! Tuve que dejar esas palabras para después, cuando estaba marcando su número_

_- Hola.- saludó y sonreí tontamente_

_- ¿Cómo estás?.- comencé a pasearme por mi habitación_

_- Bien…- se quedó en silencio y la oí suspirar.- Gracias por… lo del otro día_

_- No hay problema.- le resté importancia_

_- Igualmente gracias.- volvió a insistir_

_Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen tiempo. Mientras yo observaba mi reflejo en el espejo y me regañaba haciendo muecas ¡Este no era yo!... Respiré varias veces y saqué el habla_

_- Te invito un helado.- solté y azoté mi cabeza en la muralla ¿Qué era eso? El alcohol me estaba haciendo mal ¡Decidido!_

_- Ok.- contestó segundos después y extrañada_

_- Voy para allá. Nos vemos.- me despedí rápido_

_- Nos vemos._

_Decidí dejar de pensar y calcular las cosas por este momento al menos. Estaba haciendo esto solamente porque era conocida de mi familia, me atraía y estaba pasando por un mal momento… ¡Eso era! Y eso sería…_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**¡Volví! Mil disculpas por demorar y por no responder los comentarios**

**Pero como la mayoría sabrá, estaba con un pié adentro del cajón y otro fuera ¡Muriendo! xD**

**Al menos... ¿Gustó? Espero que sí, porque entre tanto medicamento no sabía que escribía ¡Mier...!**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias totales a todas quienes me dejaron su opinión en el cap anterior. Las que no tienen cuenta, las que sí... Las de siempre, las nuevas y las fantasmas xD**

**PD 2:- En cuanto me sienta mejor responderé sus dudas ¿Ok? Besos gigantes y Rob para todas ¡Ebrio y todo! Se ve rico igual y lo violaría jajaja "Nah, Robsten no más" =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos"**

**...**

**Capítulo XIV**

**(capítulo XXL) :P  
**

**...**

**Recomendación músical: "Here Without You"- 3 Doors Down**

**...**

Colgué mi móvil y me quedé mirándolo como si fuera a darme las respuestas a todas las preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza _¿Un helado? ¿Edward, invitando a tomar un helado?_ De haber oído alguna risita como las acostumbradas por él, hubiese creído que su invitación tenía algún doble sentido oculto. Pero no, él se escuchaba entre preocupado y algo aproblemado. Dejé el aparato sobre la mesa y decidí dejar de darle vueltas.

Mientras ordenaba un tanto el desorden en que se había convertido mi casa, mi mente voló inevitablemente al suceso noches pasadas ¡Mi madre! Mi propia madre había caído tan bajo como yo. Pensé en papá y tuve que sostener mi pecho como intentando cerrar esa herida que parecía abrirse al vislumbrar su dolor cuando se enterara. Necesitaba hablar con Emmett… Me dirigí a hablarle, cuando la puerta comenzó a ser llamada.

- Hola amiga. Vengo a saber todos los detalles. No había podido antes con eso de la mudanza de mi hermana- entró Tanya

- Hola Tanya.- cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella

- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay química o no?.- sonreí un poco.- ¿Qué pasó?.- cuestionó cuando notó mi estado anímico

- Creo que ni logro recordar la velada con Riley.- me dejé caer a su lado.- Pasaron cosas mucho más… _interesantes_, por así decirlo

- ¿Interesantes?.- repitió mirándome con el ceño fruncido

- Me encontré con mi madre en el mismo lugar.- mi amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¡No!.- gritó.- ¿Te hizo alguna escena? ¿Sacó a Derek a colación?

- No exactamente.- farfullé.- La sorprendida fue ella

Pasé a relatarle todo el embrollo del que había sido partícipe. Mi amiga no cabía en su asombro, al oír lo que mi madre estaba haciendo a escondidas de mi padre. Al final, el tema de Riley pasó a segundo y tercer plano, intentando encontrar respuestas para el actuar de mi progenitora.

- Vaya.- musitó cuando finalizamos.- Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso… Entonces, era por eso que tu madre idolatraba tanto a tu ex

- Por lo visto.- confirmé sus dichos

- No voy a mentirte. En algún punto, llegué a creer que tu madre estaba interesada en el ¿Me entiendes?.- movió sus manos explicando

- Pensé casi igual.- asentí

- Bueno… Creo que con todos estos acontecimientos, el tema Riley es un pobre insecto bajo un edificio.- se rió y la seguí con un debate interno si contarle todo lo demás

- Así parece.- mascullé. Ladeó su cabeza en mi dirección para observarme en forma detenida

- ¿Algo más que quieras compartir conmigo?.- olisqueó suspicaz

- Creo…- murmuré, moviéndome inquieta

- ¿Sobre tu cita?.- aguijoneó. No negué, ni afirmé.- Edward.- afirmó de pronto.

- Estaba aquí cuando llegué.- su boca se abrió en shock

- Siéntate y no intentes moverte de ahí hasta que digas hasta la última palabra.- ordenó y así lo hice.

Si anteriormente la había visto totalmente desconcertada, ahora su rostro no tenía cabida para dar una expresión más. Estuvimos conversando largamente, hasta que llegué a la parte más reciente. La visita de Edward en pocos minutos, o mejor dicho en ese mismo momento cuando los golpes en la puerta anunciaron a llegada

- ¿Es él?.- cuestionó apuntando hacia afuera

- Supongo que si.- me paré nerviosa y ella me detuvo

- Te quiero mucho amiga, y respeto tus decisiones… Pero quiero que sigas manteniéndote firme. No le des las cosas fáciles.- aconsejó a centímetros de la puerta, cuando volvía a ser llamada

- Te lo prometo.- contesté y fui a abrir

Ahí estaba ese muchachito que traía mi mundo de cabeza. Con sus jeans desgastados, su polera puesta de forma despreocupada, sus cabellos más rebeldes que nunca y esos ojos que lograban desnudarme sólo con un leve contacto.

- Hola.- saludé. Se veía inquieto

- ¡Hey! ¿Estas…?.- quedó mudo y fijó su vista tras de mi

- Hola mini playboy.- saludó Tanya con como si nada

- Hola mujer de hielo.- le devolvió él y su mirada pasaba de ella hacia mí

- Me voy.- anunció Tanya.- Amiga, recuerda el favor que te pedí.- me guiñó para aclararme a qué se refería.- Nos vemos galán. Pórtate bien.- dijo divertida

- Igual.- se balanceó sobre sus pies y me sonrió nervioso.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Ajá.- recogí mis cosas y salí con él hacia su auto

**…**

- ¿Estás cómoda aquí?.- consultó

Sin embargo, yo estaba más pendiente de su actuar, que de lo que salía de su boca. Él no era el Edward de siempre. No era ese chico engreído, acosador y seguro de sí mismo que me tenía siempre puesta entre la espada y la pared con sus constantes comentarios subidos de tono o insinuaciones que nos llevaban a terminar enredados en un juego erótico.

- ¿Bella?.- agitó su mano frente a mí

- ¿Eh? Mmm, sí…- dije sin tener mucha claridad de todo lo que había dicho

- Ehm ¿Cómo estás?.- se hizo hacia atrás en su silla intentando tomar una pose relajada, pero se veía tenso

- Bien.- moví mi cabeza en forma afirmativa. Su actitud me estaba tornando incómoda

- Ok.- frunció sus labios

Mi helado se derretía y yo no tenía la mínima intención de detenerlo. Edward sonreía hacia movimientos con sus manos… Sentí unas risitas a nuestro lado, me giré y un grupo de chicas estaba pendiente de él. Lo miraban y soltaban risitas tontas para llamar su atención, pero él estaba tan enfrascado en parecer cómodo con nuestra anormal salida, que ni siquiera se percataba del grupo de admiradoras que estaban a su acecho.

Cuando volvió a acomodar su asiento por tercera vez en menos de un suspiro, supe que esto era absurdo. No era él siendo así y no estaba amena yo, viéndolo intentar parecer otra persona con alguna intención que aun no lograba descubrir. Me puse de pié y tomé mi bolso… Él me miró extraño

- ¿Qué haces?.- miró mi copa intacta y a mi lista para marcharme

- Me voy Edward.- suspiré

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?.- cuestionó frunciendo su ceño

- Tu no estás a gusto tratando de parecer otra persona. Y lo mismo pasa conmigo.- expliqué. Iba a replicar cuando la camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa

- Disculpen.- sonrió y sacó un papel de su bandeja.- Las señoritas de allí le envían esto.- pasándole los números que traía garabateado la servilleta

- ¿Hugh?.- balbuceó Edward y recién ahí observó a las chicas.- Ok.- le sonrió a la chica y dobló torpemente el papel para dejarlo sobre la mesa.- Vamos.- indicó

- No es necesario Edward.- intenté evitar que me siguiera

- También estoy incómodo.- soltó con un gran suspiro

Salimos del local y quise partir en ese mismo momento a casa, pero Edward tomó mi brazo y me condujo a su auto. Intenté protestar, pero en medio de pequeños empujones y presiones logró meter mi pequeño cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto. Lo quedé viendo hasta que subió en su lugar, encendió el motor e hizo rechinar las ruedas. Una enorme sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro… Decidí mirar el camino, justo en el momento que me percaté, tomábamos un camino muy distinto de casa

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- me giré seria hacia él

- A pasar una buena tarde.- contestó simplemente

- Edward, quiero irme a casa. Por favor.- pedí con amabilidad

- Te invité a un jodido helado que quedó hecho agua en la mesa de ese restaurante. Y ese no era yo definitivamente. Así que ahora iremos por una buena tarde de diversión. Al estilo Cullen.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección

- Edward…

- No acepto negativas, a menos que quieras tirarte con el auto en marcha…- me advirtió divertido.- Y no te preocupes, no hay camas donde vamos.- se carcajeó de mi rostro.- Aunque es un buen incentivo, como postre del plato principal.- sonrió

**…**

Se estacionó fuera de un bar. Salió disparado del auto y abrió la puerta para mí. Con la misma sonrisa que había traído todo el camino, me encaminó hacia el interior del lugar. Saludó al guardia y nos hizo entrar… El lugar por dentro era precioso. Estaba totalmente ambientado al estilo del lejano oeste. Tomó mi mano y me guió a la barra

- ¿Cerveza?

- Eh, si.- respondí observando el lugar.

- No te sientes.- me indicó cuando estaba acomodándome en el taburete

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunté totalmente perdida

- Porque la verdadera diversión está allí atrás.- indicó.

Me pasó mi bebida y con su mano en mi espalda me hizo recorrer varios pasillos hacia el interior del lugar. Lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par cuando vi a qué se refería con la verdadera diversión

- ¿Una partida de Bowling?.- me sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario

- ¿Qué?.- jadee. Yo era una pésima jugadora de todo lo que necesitara destreza

- Bowling. Bolos.- explicó como si fuera una niña pequeña

- No sé jugar Edward y soy pésima en esto.- gimotee

- No si tienes a un maestro a tu lado.- sonrió engreído tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza

- En serio. Nunca he jugado y no creo…

- Entonces tu primera vez será conmigo Bella. Y será memorable.- dijo sugerente

Y no pude más que reírme ante el regreso del Edward que había conocido y el que tenía su nombre grabado a fuego en el músculo que bombeaba con fuerza en mi pecho al sentir la calidez de esa sonrisa que me debilitaba por completo. Tomó mis cosas y las dejó sobre una mesa. Me acompañó para cambiar mis zapatos y nos ubicó listos para el juego.

- Una apuesta. Si tú ganas, me pongo a tu total disposición. Y si yo gano… pido lo que quiera.- torció sus labios en una exquisita sonrisa

- Entonces deberías decirme desde ya que es lo que vas a querer, porque supongo que quedaré en vergüenza.- me crucé de brazos.

- No.- tomó mi codo y me acercó a él hasta quedar rozando nuestras narices. Mi respiración volvió a ser errática.- Yo voy a enseñarte paso a paso, lentamente y sentirás un gran placer al final.- mi labio recibió un leve toque de su lengua y se alejó sonriendo

- ¡Dios!.- susurré atontada por su reciente cercanía

- Ven.- me tomó y situó delante de él.

Nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente conectados. Era sólo un juego, pero mi sangre corría como loca por mi cuerpo. Su brazo pasó posesivamente por mi cintura y situó su mano bajo mi blusa, enviándome un escalofrío desde la cabeza a los pies. Sentí su sonrisa tras de mí, y apretó más mi cuerpo al suyo… Su mano recorrió desde mi hombro, pasando por mi codo con suaves caricias hasta llegar a mi mano y me hizo tomar la bola con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos

- Muy bien Bella.- ronroneó raspando sus dientes en mi lóbulo.- Ahora inclínate y pon tu pierna hacia atrás.- hice lo que me dijo y quise morir al sentir mi parte trasera adherida a su pelvis. Exhaló un gemido y sonrió. Mi corazón ya salía de mi pecho.- Así

Hice mi tiro y salió deplorablemente asqueroso. Sin embargo yo no podía salir de mi letargo ante su sensual clase de tiro. Cuando fue su turno, pude ver que él tomaba un leve impulso para que la bola tuviera fuerza al ser lanzada. No quedó un solo bolo de pié al final del recorrido. Mordí mi labio y sonreí negando con mi cabeza. Él se volteó y puso su cara más inocente

- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó al llegar a mi lado

- Creo que mi maestro olvidó mencionar que la persona al lanzar debe correr cuatro pasos para lanzar.- expliqué divertida

- ¡Oh! Eso ¡Buen punto Bella!.- me alabó.- Pero la clave era que tu notaras ese detalle. Y la mía, era sentirte justo donde quiero que estés cuando gane esto y cobre mi premio.- susurró para besar mi cuello.- Ahora, que empiece el juego

Tres horas más tarde y cuando ya no tenía nada más que apostar, a menos que fuese la ropa que llevaba puesta y quedara desnuda, me rendí. Edward ganó casi todas las partidas que jugamos, siendo las únicas derrotas en aquellas que la cerveza ya había hecho efecto en mí y me acercaba a él en forma coqueta para desconcentrarlo, llegando incluso a dejar más piel expuesta de la requerida en mi cuello e inicio de mi senos ¡Cielos! El alcohol hacía cometer locuras

Salimos del lugar y la noche se arreciaba impotente sobre nosotros. Nos reíamos como idiotas mientras avanzábamos a su auto. Podía decir con franqueza, que hacía demasiado tiempo no lograba reírme de forma espontánea y con la fuerza que lo había hecho esta tarde… Y todo había sido gracias a él… Mis problemas se encontraban alejados en este momento gracias a él.

Iba a subirme, cuando intempestivamente me tomó, volteó y estampó contra la puerta del copiloto. Sin ningún tipo de suavidad… Sus labios estuvieron sin demora recorriendo mi cuello

- Edward.- advertí. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse, y aunque de nuestra posición no lográbamos ser vistos, me ponía nerviosa

- Voy a cobrar mi premio.- musitó. Mientras sus dedos abrían en forma astuta los primeros botones de mi blusa

- Van a arrestarnos.- cerré mis ojos al sentir su lengua bajar por el canalillo de mis senos

- No voy a hacer nada… Sólo voy a probar un poquito.- musitó con su mano subiendo poco a poco mi blusa e internándose bajo ella. Hasta que su móvil sonó

- R-responde.- lo alenté

- No.- me besó en los labios internando su lengua en mi boca y buscando con desesperación la mía

Su mano masajeaba en forma delicada por sobre la tela de mi sujetador, en tanto la otra, seguía desabotonando mi blusa. Su móvil seguía sonando y yo me estaba transportando a otro lugar, ajeno a todo mí alrededor con el trabajo de sus labios y sus manos… Empujó sus caderas hacia las mías y gemimos al mismo tiempo. Me aferré a su cuello acerándolo más a mí. Estábamos en la calle, frente a un lugar concurrido… Pero estaba excitada…

- Mierda.- masculló sobre mis labios cuando por tercera vez su móvil insistió

- Contesta.- murmuré y le di un último beso antes que se alejara.

- ¿Hola?.- respondió en un gruñido

Arreglé o intenté acomodar mi ropa y mi pelo. Suspiré dejando escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Miré a todos lados, pero nadie estaba pendiente de nosotros. Limpié mis labios y no pude esconder mi sonrisa _¡Me estaba comportando como una adolescente!_ Y si lo pensaba, la verdad es que no me importaba. Nunca me había sentido más libre en toda mi vida

- No debí contestar.- siseo. Tomó mi cintura y me jaló hacia él.- No podré cobrarme el premio hoy.- dio pequeños besos en mi boca.- Quieren que ensayemos con la banda

- Entonces tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones.- contesté, aunque no podía ocultar mi decepción

- ¿Y qué hay de la otra?.- inquirió sonriendo contra mi boca

- ¿Cuál?.- pregunté no sabiendo a qué se refería

- Creo…- se acercó a mi lóbulo y lo mordió suavemente.- Que ambos hemos quedado con la temperatura algo elevada.- acentuó su comentario presionando su cadera con la mía

- E-eso…- logré decir ante el suspiro que quiso salir.- Otro día.- solté sin pensar. Su sonrisa se amplió

- Perfecto.- murmuró y me besó por última vez

**…**

- ¿Una buena noticia?.- cuestionó Riley al verme reír mirando mi móvil

- Algo así.- sonreí y lo guardé

- ¿Te vas?.- asentí recogiendo mis cosas.- Salgamos juntos

- Ok.- respondí

No había vuelto a ver a Edward desde ese día, sin embargo, sus mensajes eran constantes a cada día que pasaba, para recordar que le debía un premio y que él se lo cobraría con creces. Tanya me había comentado que Carlisle lo tenía poco menos de cabeza, intentando que por fin razonara sobre lo que quería seguir estudiando. Y que para presionarlo más todavía, las llaves de su auto habían sido requisadas.

No sabía en qué estábamos. En qué punto lo que teníamos comenzaba y terminaba. Y en qué momento parecíamos un par de seres con algún tipo de relación, que no lograba describir o titular… Pero gracias a esto, a mi reconocimiento de los sentimientos que él despertaba, era feliz con lo que me daba. ¡Pobre! Una pobre excusa y una deprimente descripción de lo que era hoy y era capaz de aceptar, pero era la verdad.

- Te invito un café.- ofreció Riley una vez llegados al estacionamiento

- Riley…- comencé, pero me cortó

- ¿Por favor?.- suplicó con una cara, que pocas podrían rechazar. Y fui una de ellas

- Está bien.- acepté

Nos dirigimos al café que se encontraba cerca del edificio. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar trivialidades del trabajo. La verdad, es que Riley podía ser un muy amigo, lamentablemente yo estaba al tanto de lo que sentía por mí. Y eso ponía una barrera en mi forma de interactuar con él.

- Bella, la verdad es que yo quería hablar contigo de un asunto importante.- me inquieté con su repentino comentario

- ¿Qué sería?.- intenté sonar despreocupada

- Seré directo. Estoy buscando un socio o socia para aliarme en mi negocio y he pensado en ti.- mi mandíbula quedó desencajada

- ¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Por qué yo?.- titubee sorprendida

- ¿Honestidad o intento de chantaje?.- cuestionó antes de responder

- Honestidad.- dije rápidamente

- No sería ético que intentara coquetear con mi subordinada.- soltó, dejándome sin habla

- ¿Es una broma?.- fruncí mi ceño totalmente

- No, no lo es.- siguió sonriendo.- Pero no lo es todo. La verdad es que he tenido la inquietud de asociarme con alguien desde hace tiempo. Quiero tener un poco de libertad del estresante trabajo. Y te he visto en tu desempeño, creo que eres perfecta para lo que busco

- Lo que buscas.- repetí, absorbiendo sus palabras

- Bueno, esa expresión va referida a todo.- intenté replicar, pero él me detuvo.- Pero en este momento, estamos teniendo una conversación de negocios, así que dejaré mi lado personal a un lado

- Yo no…

- No me respondas ahora mismo. Piénsalo y cuando estés totalmente segura de tu decisión, volvemos a conversar ¿Te parece?

- Riley, no es mi intención pasar de empleada a jefa o casi jefa… No está en mis planes, y creo que sería correcto decirte esto en este mismo instante, para que puedas buscar por otros lados

- Eres tú o no es nadie. Así de simple.- sentenció. Mi móvil sonó y me disculpé para contestar

- ¿Bueno?

- Amiga.- saludó Tanya con una voz lúgubre

- ¿Pasa algo?.- me levanté de mi asiento y caminé alejándome para hablar

- ¿Dónde estás?.- cuestionó

- Tomándome un café con Riley.- esperé oír algún comentario jocoso de su parte, pero no fue así

- Ah, Ok.- murmuró caída

- Tanya ¿Qué pasa?.- insistí

- Estoy mal…- rompió a llorar y me alarmé

- ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá.- dije rápidamente

- No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte.- intentó serenarse

- ¡No! Dime ahora mismo donde estás, voy allí

Luego de una batalla campal para que por fin me diera información en donde se encontraba intenté tranquilizarla. Me dirigí a la mesa donde nuevamente Riley quedaba esperando por mi y lamentablemente tenía que volver a terminar en forma abrupta una salida con él.

- Lo siento.- volví a repetir

- No hay problema. Pero me estás debiendo dos salidas.- dijo divertido

- Prometo recompensarlo, como amigos.- añadí claramente lo último

- Por ahora.- susurró cuando depositó un beso en mi mejilla

**…**

- ¿Con ella?.- tomé la mano de mi amiga y la apreté para reconfortarla

- Tuvo el descaro de ir a mi oficina Bella… Llegó allí como si nada.- contestó con su voz quebrada por el llanto

- Tómalo por el lado positivo Tanya.- me miró como si estuviera loca.- Será la última vez que lo veas

- ¿Haz escuchado lo que te he dicho?.- se molestó.- Me fue a pedir la argolla que me dio el día que me pidió matrimonio Bella… Para, para… ¡Ugh! Para dárselo a esa perra

- Marcos va a arrepentirse amiga.- la consolé, sabiendo que algún día pasaría

- Espero que eso pase. Ojala y esa prostituta tenga miles de infecciones y se las pegue todas.- no pude evitar reírme de sus palabras

- Vamos.- la invité a salir de allí

- Edward tiene una presentación esta noche.- informó mientras nos dirigíamos al auto. La miré con sorpresa, según sabía no podía salir para nada

- Pensé que estaba castigado.- me sentí tonta al decir eso. Eran esas cosas las que denotaban nuestras diferencias

- La paga era buena por lo que dijo Carlisle, así que le regresó sus llaves y su libertad. Te juro que iría allí a olvidar mis penas

La miré analizando las opciones. Quería verlo, y por otro lado me extrañaba que en sus mensajes no comentara nada sobre esto. Solamente repitiera el cobro de su premio. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer ¿Sería muy desesperado ir hacia él? ¿Y si le molestaba? ¿Sería una sorpresa?. Miré a Tanya, ella necesitaba distraerse y yo necesitaba verlo. Las dos necesidades se unían y nos confrontaba con una sola medida. Él.

**…**

El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Tanya observaba atenta y calculadoramente a cualquier hombre que pasaba por su lado. Su nuevo lema era encontrar alguien para dejar de ser una divorciada amargada, luego que Marcos tuviera la genial idea de aparecerse con la otra en el trabajo de ella para reclamar el anillo que le había dado años atrás ¡Idiota!

Nos sentamos unas mesas alejadas del escenario. En donde Jacob, el amigo de Edward con otros dos más, arreglaban los equipos y todo lo que necesitarían para hacer su presentación. Tanya pidió algo de beber y yo miraba insistente hacia el lugar donde sabía se encontraba él, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado.

- Deja de estirar el cuello. Vas a parecer una jirafa.- se mofó

- Y tú deja de comerte a cada espécimen que pasa por tu lado. Van a creer que estamos desesperadas por un hombre.- le devolví

- Lo estoy.- contestó seria y con cara de horror. Me reí con ganas de ella

- ¿Tanto así?.- seguí molestándola

- Al extremo de pensar seriamente en que los amigos de Edward están bastante buenos como para pasar unos momentos agradables.- comentó observando hacia ellos

- Gracias.- sisee por lo que me quedaba

- No estoy criticando tus gustos. De hecho, estoy pensando seriamente que los de nuestra edad son bastante feos.- hizo un mohín al ver un hombre calvo cerca nuestro

En ese momento Edward apareció ante mi campo de visión. Mi cuerpo lo reconoció de inmediato y comenzó a manifestarse como siempre ¡Era tan hermoso! Pero una parte de mí, siempre pensaba en el lado opuesto. Yo jamás sería algo importante para él, nunca sería presentada como la novia o alguien con título serio. Nunca podría salir con él como si fuéramos una pareja normal, porque existían once años entre nosotros y eso no lo borraba con aire.

Sin embargo, mi otra parte no podía pensar en mí sin él y me atemorizaba eso. No sabía qué teníamos o a donde llegaríamos. No sabía cuánto significaba yo para él, si es que era algo… Miles de cosas, pensamientos y situaciones se confundían en mi cabeza… Lo único seguro hoy y ahora, era que lo amaba. Con diferencias, sin razones y ningún porcentaje de seguridad sobre él… El amor estaba en mí para él…

- ¿Le dijiste que estabas acá?.- me habló Tanya

- No.- miré mi móvil y sonreí. Había estado a punto de enviarle un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaba aquí, pero me había arrepentido

- Quita esa cara de boba, parece que quisieras comértelo con ropa y todo.- me empujó juguetonamente

- Quizás sea así.- respondí con mi mirada fija en él

Comenzaron su show y me encandilé escuchándolo cantar, moverse y sonreír hacia todos y nadie en particular. Mis pensamientos se fueron a un punto más íntimo, con él susurrando canciones en mi oído, y su cuerpo fundido al mío… Pestañee rápidamente y miré a Tanya, agradecí que estuviera a punto de saltar hacia el amigo de Edward. Tomé mi copa y bebí un gran sorbo de licor _¿Mis hormonas juveniles estaban despertando? ¡Dios!_

- ¿Vas a ir a saludarlo?.- preguntó Tanya, una vez que habían terminado

- No lo sé.- gemí. Me carcomía por ir donde él, pero la vergüenza podía más

- Vamos. Voy contigo, quiero conocer a esos chicos ¡Una salida de cuatro! Las mujeres mayores, llevamos el mando.- alzó su mano en el aire triunfal

Me levanté y seguí a Tanya hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Edward. mientras pasaba por la gente no perdía de vista esa mata de cabello cobrizo que se movía de un lado a otro… Bajé unos cuantos escalones y no logré verlo hasta cuando estuve casi a su lado y mis pies se detuvieron abrupto unos cuantos pasos de él…

Mojé mis labios resecos de un momento a otro y traté de oprimir mis ojos para no parecer débil. Tanya me habló, sin embargo no la oí. No cuando la persona que más había entrado en mi ser estos últimos días y que desde hacía un tiempo era el dueño absoluto de todo lo que respectaba a mí… estaba abrazado a una chica que jamás había visto y la besaba de la misma manera que lo hacía conmigo.

La misma manera. Una señal inequívoca, que yo no era nadie para él… O quizás sí, sólo una más. Una mujer mayor, mejor trofeo… Pero nadie al fin y al cabo… Las manos de ellas recorrían los mismos lugares en que habían estado las mías días atrás… Y las de él, de la misma manera que en mi cuerpo, en su cintura con aire posesivo.

- Bella. Ven, salgamos de aquí.- Tanya tomó mi mano y me jaló

- No.- dije soltándome de su agarre

- Esto no te hace bien, tenemos que salir de acá.- insistió, observándome con lástima

- No más.- señalé con firmeza. Sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Las sequé con rabia

- Bella…- intentó convencerme, pero comencé a negar frenéticamente

- Estoy harta Tanya. Todo el mundo cree que puede reírse de mí…- un sollozo salió desde mi pecho.

Me obligué a calmarme. Miré a Tanya que reflejaba en sus ojos, la pena que estaba sintiendo por mí, y fue eso lo que me impulsó a no salir corriendo como una cobarde y plantarle cara a todo y a todos de una vez por todas. Voltee despacio hasta fijar mi vista en una más de todas las desilusiones que había vivido en menos de una semana… ¡No más!

- Me cansé.- susurré, sin saber si Tanya podía oírme.- Todas las personas que han significado algo para mí… se burlan.- dije con un dolor en el pecho.- Pero eso se terminó.- sonreí con pena.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Bella, no hagas un escándalo. Déjalo, es sólo un chico que no sabe lo que quiere

- Pero yo sí.- rebatí.- Vinimos a pasar las penas Tanya, y lo haremos

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra para tomar lo más fuerte que pudiese haber allí, me dije no más. Yo era una mujer adulta, era tiempo que me comportara como tal. Pero eso sería mañana, el día de hoy… Me bajaría a su altura, a lo que a él tanto le gustaba… Pero que nunca más tendría. Saqué mi móvil y marqué su número...

...

_¿Qué mierda estaban dando a los tragos de este lugar? Tomé a la chica por la cintura y de seguro mis dedos estaban incrustados en ella por la fuerza que ejercía para arrancármela de encima, pero parecía que las neuronas estaba atrofiadas en su cabeza y no entendía el ¡Quítate! Que muy poco suave le estaba tratando de enviar._

_Me encomendé al Jefe de arriba e hice algo cruel, abrí mi boca y mordí con fuerza su labio y ¡Aleluya! Pude sacarme la sofocante y desagradable chica, antes que terminara con mi boca y sus dientes en la suya._

_-¡¿Qué jodidos te pasa?.- le grité apartándola de un empujón_

_- ¡Me moriste! ¡Animal!.- me bramó en respuesta y su dura mano azotó mi cara._

_- ¿Qué carajo fue eso Edward?.- preguntó Jake carcajeándose a todo pulmón de mí_

_- Esa tipa estaba a punto de violarme, idiota.- exclamé furioso_

_- ¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Edward, eres tú? ¿Se te ha metido algún demonio en el cuerpo?.- comenzó a manosearme por todos lados buscando alguna idiotez _

_- Suéltame, no seas marica. Y sí, soy yo.- gruñí, limpiando mi boca aun_

_- Pruébamelo.- levanté mi dedo medio y se lo puse frente a su cara.- ¡Joder! Eres tú ¿Te volviste gay?_

_- ¿Puedes hablar alguna cosa cuerda a esta hora?.- espeté cabreado y me largué a buscar mis cosas_

_- No te molestes hermano.- palmeó mi hombro.- Pero meses atrás, hubieras sido tú quien violara a esa pobre chica o en otro caso, te hubieras dejado violar por ella hasta las orejas.- rió de su broma y yo me quedé serio_

_- No estoy para tus bromas.- tomé mi bolso y me encaminé a la salida_

_- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Hey! Nos espera una celebración apoteósica hermano.- exclamó extasiado_

_- Tengo una mejor guardada bajo la manga.- me burlé de él_

_- ¿Con quién?.- aguijoneó.- ¡¿Con ella?.- gritó.- Edward, no quiero pasarme películas innecesarias, pero ¿Qué está pasando contigo?_

_- Nos vemos estos días Jake. Pásalo bien por mí.- palmee su cara de idiota incrédulo y sali._

_Miré mi móvil mientras manejaba y me extrañó no ver algún mensaje suyo… ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Ni idea, lo único que sabía, era que desde el día de mi súper invitación a tomar helado, no dejaba de pensar en ella… ¡Jodido! Así era como me tenía esa mujer 11 once años mayor que yo… Aceleré y estacioné frente a su casa. No había querido decirle que el ridículo castigo impuesto por mi padre había sido levantado… Llegaría sin previo aviso a cobrar mi premio ¡Rayos! Mi entrepierna saltaba de alegría al pensar en esta noche_

_Caminé hasta su puerta y golpee. Me apoyé en la muralla y esperé a que abriera, pero pasaron los minutos y mis nudillos comenzaban a protestar de tanto hacerlos trabajar. Marqué su móvil y nada, ni siquiera lograba oír algo dentro de la casa… Intenté lo mismo con Tanya y tampoco hubo respuesta… Mi lado racional, quiso creer que estaba con ella en algún lado divirtiéndose como todos. Mi lado irracional me jodió la cabeza poniendo escenas allí. Me golpee la frente contra la muralla para parar la estúpida parodia._

_Me senté fuera de su puerta y esperé… Mientras lo hacía, sonreí al recordar nuestra salida. Y sobre todo, al entender que ella me aceptaba tal cual era… No tenía que pretender ser otro con ella, siendo yo mismo, podíamos compatibilizarnos de lujo… … Dos horas mas tarde y con los ojos cerrados, escuché un auto detenerse… Miré y mi lado irracional me volvió a cabrear riéndose de mí… Bella venía bajando de su auto, pero detrás de ella, venía bajando el mismo tipo de esa vez y de su fiesta._

_Me puse de pié y me sentí idiota. Quise poder salir de ahí sin pasar la vergüenza de ser visto como un imbécil esperando por ella en su puerta, mientras ella se veía feliz con otro ¡Bien hecho Edward! _

_- ¿Edward?.- preguntó. Levanté mi mirada y allí estaba ella, se notaba que había bebido. El tipo puso su mano en su espalda_

_- Buenas noches.- saludó el. Ni siquiera me esforcé por abrir mi boca_

_- Riley, él es el hermanito de Jasper ¿Recuerdas? El hermano de Alice.- "hermanito" recalcó evidentemente riéndose de mí_

_- ¡Oh! Claro.- sonrió el estúpido al esclarecer en su cabeza el acertijo_

_- ¿Qué necesitas Edward?.- inquirió ella hacia mí. _

_- Nada.- dije al fin. Tomé mi bolso y me lo puse en el hombro_

_- Bella, si necesitas conversar con él…- comenzó el muy amable gilipollas_

_- No. Supongo que entenderás que no puedo atenderte ahora Edward.- sus palabras tenían un doble sentido.- Edward viene aquí cuando ha bebido un poquito demás o está en problemas con papi ¿Cierto?.- se burló _

_- Lamento haberte molestado.- mascullé, sintiéndome podrido_

_- No hay problema. Vamos Riley, tenemos mucho que hablar y hacer.- pasó por mi lado, empujándome con su hombro.- Adiós Edward. Lo siento nuevamente.- terminó_

_- Adiós.- se despidió él y entraron a su casa, cerrando la puerta casi en mis narices_

_¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto una mierda? No supe responderme… Caminé a mi auto y me subí en él… Nunca en toda mi corta vida había sentido el asqueroso apretón que tenía entre la garganta y el pecho… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de meter mi cabeza a un orificio y dejarlo ahí hasta sofocarme? Activé el contacto e hice rugir mis llantas… Nunca más…_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Un nuevo capítulo chicas ¡Descarguense! ¡Griten y Pataleen! ¿Quien es el colgado de la semana? ¿Bella o Edward?**

**¡Ouch! Me salió el lado malvado. Pero es que estaba tan feliz con la aceptación del final "D.N.A.M." que no pensé más xD**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas gracias a moniita- Ayame Chan- glenda- Jessica- Yunuen- claudia- RociodePeru y norma a, que no tienen cuenta donde dejarles alguna palabrita =) Y también a mis lindas Laura Castiblanco- Klaudia T. Kokoro -yolin -chan- PRISGE- yoya11- lokaxtv- Emma P. Cullen- Bella masen86 ¡Lo siento mis niñas! No alcancé a enviarles el adelantito y a responder sus mensajes. Pero para el próximo, serán las primeras**

**...**

**Un beso enorme a todas.**

**Para las que me leían en "D.N.A.M." ¡No saben lo feliz que ando!**

**Si, lo sé. Me estoy comportando como una niñita de mamá jiji... Y bien saben que no lo soy, pero no puedo evitarlo**

**¡Las adoro de aquí al infinito y mas allá! Eso es de unas caricaturas jiji =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XV**

**(Recomendación Musical: Hanna Pestle- "Need")**

**...**

En cuanto cerré la puerta como intentando poner una barrera entre él y yo, sentí mi cuerpo desmoronarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¡El estaba con esa chica y yo lo había visto! Entonces ¿Por qué lo encontraba fuera de mi puerta?... Riley carraspeó para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Lo miré y una débil sonrisa fue lo único que pude entregarle, no había más en mí… Me disculpé un momento y me encerré en mi cuarto oscuro con las emociones a flor de piel… Las palabras de Tanya resonaron en mi cabeza

.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- cuestionó cuando me vio con el móvil en las manos_

_- No pienso dejar que nadie se burle de mí.- zanjé y me dispuse a llamar, pero ella tomó mi mano y la separó de mí_

_- ¿A quién vas a marcar?.- su rostro estaba serio_

_- A Riley. El quiere una oportunidad y se la voy a dar.- expresé_

_- ¿A Riley? ¿Una oportunidad?.- me miró incrédula.- Te das cuenta que estás actuando al mismo nivel que Edward ¿Verdad?.- su crítica me envaró_

_- No me compares con él.- espeté_

_- ¿Y como quieres que no lo haga?.- devolvió.- Ni siquiera te quedaste a observar lo que pasó…_

_- ¿Querías que me quedara en primera fila a admirar el nuevo estreno de tu amiguito?.- dije sarcástica.- ¿De qué lado estás?.- chillé indignada_

_- ¡De la madurez!.- gritó molesta.- Enjuicias a Edward, pero vienes y te comportas exactamente igual que él. Y yo no voy a ser partícipe de eso_

_- No te estoy reteniendo.- solté agraz._

_- Me da mucha pena decir esto Bella, pero estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua… Y esto va a terminar mal.- tomó su bolso y salió_

_.  
_

Él no se había quedado con ella, él había venido hasta acá, pero ¿Por qué? Me dejé caer en mi cama, y tomé mi cabeza con fuerza. Había arruinado todo esta noche, no sólo por Edward; sino con Tanya. Ella se había ido furiosa del lugar, pensando que iría y me acostaría con Riley para probar que yo podía ser igual a Edward ¡No! ¡No, no y mil veces no! Esa no era mi intención y nunca lo había sido

Sólo quería que él me viera con alguien más… Yo no iba a ir como una cualquiera a revolcarme con alguien, pero… Pero eso era lo que parecía, esa era la impresión que le había dejado con mis acciones y mis palabras ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Ahogué un grito en mis cobijas… Era estúpida, arrebatada y una cualquiera… Él lo había dicho hacia días, y se había cumplido. Yo me había encargado de que él no tuviera dudas, aunque no fuese así.

Recordé que alguien me esperaba unos cuantos pasos más allá. Así que me obligué a hacer frente a lo que yo misma había hecho.

- Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer.- le sonreí. Él estaba aun de pié

- No te preocupes.- me observó curioso.- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestioné. En segundos había armado un discurso para terminar con esto

- Me voy Bella.- se acercó unos pasos a mí.- No tienes que decirme nada. Me ha quedado claro que el _hermano_ de Jasper, es más que eso

- Riley…- intenté decir algo

- No hay problema Bella. No tienes que explicarme nada.

- Lo siento.- fue mi pobre respuesta. Y se extendió más allá que él. Lo dije _por todo_

- Yo lo siento más.- sonrió y torció sus labios.- Haber visto como le mirabas mientras intentabas hacerle creer algo más, me ha dejado claro que tengo terreno perdido

- Yo… Lo siento.- volví a repetir

- Sin embargo.- su mano se posó en mi mejilla con una suave caricia.- Soy un atleta innato.- me guiñó.- Y puedo alcanzar a quien sea. Con paciencia

- No creo que sea lo correcto.- musité y retrocedí cuando él se acercó

- Con paciencia.- repitió y tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.- Nos vemos

Todas las noches siguientes sólo un rostro apareció en mi cabeza… Me despertaba cuando el reloj apenas marcaba las 5 de la mañana, y de igual manera me levantaba. Tantas cosas tenía en mí, que sentía iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Edward, mi madre, Tanya, mi padre y por último Derek… Porque me seguía doliendo su traición hacia mí… La última noche, que ya no pude soportar mi insomnio, decidí que era hora de empezar a enfrentar las cosas.

Lo primero era mi familia, que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en mis narices. Tenía que enfrentar a mi madre, y apoyar a mi padre en todo momento. Sería un golpe duro, pero era mejor eso a saber que vivía en la total ignorancia… Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Tanya, estaba molesta por mi actitud, y aunque llevaba la razón… igualmente sentía que mi actuar había sido, si bien no el mejor, el que correspondía.

Y Edward, él era mi punto más ciego en este momento. No sabía qué hacer o cómo lidiar con lo que sentía. Y de pronto una serie de pensamientos me asaltaron, todos ellos intentando hacerme razonar sobre lo que debía ser… Una simple comparación me llevó a entender, que nos encontrábamos en puntos irreconciliables, y que yo, por mucho que lo deseara… debía dejar el agua correr.

Me visualicé a mis 19 años, la misma edad que Edward. Quería conquistar el mundo prácticamente, conocer, salir, cambiar y volver a hacerlo. En ese tiempo, no estaba preparada para una relación seria, y menos entregarme por completo a alguien. Quería vivir mi vida sin reparos, quería ser libre en todo sentido y ansiaba el mundo a mis pies… Y en ese momento lo comprendí todo. Nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, yo no podía estar con él mejor dicho… Yo llevaba la mitad del mundo recorrido, y él sólo estaba comenzando.

No podía pedirle crecer en este momento. No podía ansiar ser la única para él, porque no sería así. Esa noche hacía una semana lo había entendido, él estaba disfrutando de la vida en este momento, igual como yo lo había hecho… Él no estaba en el mismo carril que yo. Yo buscaba llegar a un puerto seguro, y él quería seguir recorriendo el camino… El tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, el mío… ya estaba comenzando a pasar.

**…**

- Hermanita, te quiero mucho. Pero en este mismo momento te mataría por sacarme un domingo a las 8 de la mañana de mi caliente cama.- reclamó Emmett

- Necesitamos conversar.

- Te recuerdo que mis neuronas los fin de semana comienzan a funcionar luego del mediodía. Así que no te prometo nada coherente.- bromeó

- Se trata de los papás.- quise ser directa. Me miró extrañado

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?.- dijo poniéndose serio

- Es eso lo que yo quiero entender.- suspiré.- ¿Haz visto algo extraño en ellos?

- ¿Extraño? ¿Referido a qué?.- preguntó de vuelta

- No sé Emmett. Peleas, mal humor, enojos, distanciamientos…- enumeré.- ¿Cosas como esas?

- La verdad es que no.- negó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta Bella?

- Emmett. Mamá me confesó que ellos ya no estaban teniendo la relación de un matrimonio.- sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.- Que ellos están guardando las apariencias por nosotros. O algo así.- agité mi mano

- ¿Qué mierda estás hablando Bella?.- su humor tuvo un cambio vertiginoso

- Emmett. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, pero tienes que tomarlo con calma… Porque no es lo único.- murmuré con voz apagada

- A ver Bella, no estoy entendiendo nada y no me pidas que me calme.- habló entre dientes.- ¿Y cómo que no es lo único? ¿Qué más?

Sopesé el silenciarme todo y dejar las cosas así con mi hermano. O hablar de frente con la verdad, pero cual fuera mi opción las cosas se sabrían de un momento a otro, y yo no iba a traicionar a las personas que amaba, como lo habían hecho mi madre y Derek

- Habla.- insistió Emmett

- Nuestra madre… tiene un amante.- solté apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó con voz ahogada

El rostro de mi hermano pasó por diversas expresiones en un solo minuto. Me miraba como si quien estuviera delante de él fuera una alienígena. Su cara enrojeció de la ira y casi estaba segura ver correr con mayor velocidad la sangre por sus venas. Miré alrededor, para notar que el café en que nos habíamos citado estaba cada vez más abarrotado de gente. En ese momento me reprendí por haber soltado esto en un lugar público, pues Emmett no estaba reaccionando como esperaba.

- ¡¿Estás loca?.- gritó de pronto, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar

- Emmett, por favor.- pedí al ver todas las cabezas del lugar sobre nosotros.

- ¡No!.- siguió gritando y se levantó tirando todo a su paso.- ¡¿Qué estupidez se te metió en la cabeza para decir eso?.- me apuntó colérico

- Emmett.- rogué porque se serenara.- Esto no es invención mía, pero debemos tomarlo con calma…

- ¡¿Calma? ¡¿Me lanzas una bomba así y me pides que me calme? ¡Estás loca!.- tiró un billete sobre la mesa y me apresuré a ponerme a su lado

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- cuestioné cogiendo mi bolsa, cuando lo vi comenzar a caminar a la salida

- Voy a ir a arreglar esta mierda en este mismo instante y a demostrarte que estás mintiendo.- apretó mi brazo con brusquedad y luego me soltó

- ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!.- grité sin obtener atención de él

Subió a su auto y salió del aparcamiento como un demonio poseído. Corrí al mío para seguirlo. Y me maldije mil veces por haber creído que mi forma de abordar el tema había sido la mejor ¡Obviamente, no lo era! Emmett corría como un loco, y mi corazón se aceleró con anticipación a lo que sucedería en su estado ¡Mi padre! Fue lo único que pensé…

Mientras conducía marqué a casa para intentar aminorar el impacto de esto, pero mi mala suerte me acompañaba y nadie respondió. Seguramente mi madre había visto mi número en su identificador y había optado por dejar pasar mi llamada ¡Mierda! grité y aventé mi móvil en el asiento del copiloto… Justo en el momento que visualicé la casa de mis padres y a mi hermano bajarse como un poseso.

- ¡Emmett!.- volví a gritar una vez bajé de mi auto. No quiso escucharme y se encaminó a la entrada

Comenzó a golpear de forma insistente y casi derrumbando la puerta en el acto. Jamás había visto a mi hermano perder la compostura de esa forma, y me asustaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó mi madre en cuanto abrió.- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¡Eso quiero saber yo!.- gritó mi hermano y entró como un huracán a la casa

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- inquirió mi madre hacia mi y al parecer mi mirada le dijo todo.- Bella…- susurró asustada

- Lo siento, no creí que iba a ponerse así.- me excusé, aunque no lo sentí por ella; sino por mi padre.- ¿Dónde está Charlie?.- cuestioné rápidamente

- No...- iba a responder cuando mi Em gritó

- ¡Mamá!

Mi madre comenzó a temblar en ese mismo instante. Y yo observaba a todos lados, buscando a mi padre. Me interné junto a ella, para ver a mi hermano en el centro de la sala respirando con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la silueta de mi madre, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, aparte de mí y Rosalie…

Mientras yo, siempre había sido la consentida de mi padre. Emmett lo era para mi madre, sus ojos eran ella y los de él, eran los de ella… Me partió ver al fuerte de mi hermano con su rostro esperanzado en escuchar que lo que yo había pronunciado, no era más que producto de mi imaginación…

- Mamá…- aclaró su garganta.- Bella… Ella y yo…- balbuceaba nervioso

- Yo le he dicho lo que está pasando. Lo que me dijiste esa noche… y lo que yo vi.- expresé ante la incapacidad de mi hermano

- Dime que… Por favor, dile a Bella que está equivocada. Dile que se confundió, que… que no es así…- rogó desesperado.- Mamá, tu y mi papá están bien. Se aman y… y esto no es así

- Emmett…- sollozó Renée

- Por favor.- susurró él, perdiendo las esperanzas ante el mutismo de nuestra madre

- No puedo.- mi madre se quebró. Y tres pares de ojos, expresaron su dolor con el llanto

- Mamá…- gimió Emmett, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡¿Qué no puedes?.- gritó, sacando toda su rabia

- Emmett, tranquilízate.- me acerqué, pero él levantó su palma hacia mi y me impidió dar otro paso hacia él

- No Bella.- secó sus lágrimas con rudeza y se giró a mi madre.- Quiero que esta señora me explique lo que puede o no puede decir.

- Hijos.- mi madre nos observó a ambos y dio un largo suspiro.- Ustedes algún día van a entender…

- ¡No me salgas con esos sermones!.- la interrumpió Emmett.- ¡No soy un pendejo de 10 años!

- Déjala hablar, por favor.- intercedí. Él jamás le había elevado la voz a mi madre

- ¡Habla!.- rugió sin contemplaciones

- Los años pasaron, y debilitaron lo que teníamos…- comenzó.- No sé cómo, ni cuando… Pero cuando me di cuenta, nuestro matrimonio ya no era el mismo… Éramos casi dos extraños, esperando la vejez por compañerismo, que por amor…

- ¡Tu te casaste con mi padre ante Dios para toda la vida!.- increpó Emmett

- No todo pasa como uno quiere hijo.- se defendió.- Yo… Yo no quise esto, pero pasó

- ¿Y tu amante? ¿En qué momento entra en escena? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos ves las caras de idiotas a todos?.- mi hermano no daba tregua

- Yo… Hace algún tiempo…- terminó, no detallando nada

Emmett la miró asqueado y gritó agarrando su pelo con fuerza. Yo solamente agradecía el que mi padre no estuviera presente. Y miraba impotente como mi familia se iba destruyendo poco a poco, quizás por mi culpa.

- ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a reclamarle a esta mujer lo que ha hecho?.- escupió Emmett hacia mí esta vez. Respiré profundo, si era hora de la verdad, yo no sería una víctima

- No puedo reclamar algo que yo también he hecho.- dije mirándolo firme

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas tu esta vez?.- rugió con sus dientes apretados

- Le fui infiel a Derek. No puedo juzgar sin ser juzgada.- declaré

- ¡¿En qué mierda de familia estoy metido?.- gritó, en el mismo momento que la puerta alertó de la llegada de alguien.- Papá.- susurró Em, llorando

Mi padre estaba de pié con su cara totalmente desconcertada por el cuadro que se extendía ante él. Pasaba sus ojos por mi madre, mi hermano y finalmente por mi. Y yo sentía que la última parte que quedaba intacta en mí, se consumía como papel en el fuego… Emmett sollozó más fuerte y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de papá, como cuando había sido un niño… Con la diferencia, que sin mi padre saberlo, no era él quien consolaba a su hijo, sino su hijo a él

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?.- preguntó por sobre el hombro de mi hermano. Mi madre sollozó mas fuerte y yo me dejé caer en el sofá.- Renée, Bella…

- Charlie…- lloró mi madre más fuerte.- Lo siento…- musitó

- ¡No digas eso!.- Emmett se separó de mi padre increpándola.- ¡No tengas cara para decir lo siento, cuando jamás lo haz hecho!

- Emmett.- regañó papá.- Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre

- No me pidas que no lo haga y no me pidas que la llame madre. Porque hasta una perra es más fiel que ella

- ¡Basta!.- gritó mi padre.- ¿Alguien puede decirme que diablos pasa aquí?

- Dicelo tú.- amenazó a mi madre.- O tú.- se dirigió a mi.- Cualquiera de las dos tiene experiencia en el tema para abordarlo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué se refieren con todo esto?.- mi padre esperaba impaciente por una respuesta

- Tu mujer nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.- declaró Emmett duro, tajante.- Ella se ha estado viendo con otro hombre… Ella, tiene un amante papá

Tapé mis ojos y me dejé conducir por el llanto. Sentí lejanamente a mi hermano seguir hablando y consolar a mi padre. Los sollozos de mi madre parecían estar a kilómetros de mí… Yo estaba sola, estaba encerrada en mi cápsula donde un revoltijo de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, uno tras otro… Una familia, risas, llantos, abrazos, regalos y fechas fueron las que llenaron mi cabeza en ese momento

- ¡Papá!.- el grito desgarrador de Emmett me hizo volver en sí, para ver la escena que más dolor ha causado en mí

Mi padre sostenía su pecho con fuerza, mientras sus piernas cedían y tocaban el suelo helado. Mientras mi hermano intentaba que se irguiera y le gritaba en estado de desesperación total… No sé cómo llegué de un momento a otro a su lado, sintiendo como se quejaba de dolor y cerraba sus ojos poco a poco… Un momento para no olvidar, un momento para no recordar.

**…**

- Charlie sufrió un ataque al corazón, pero ya está estabilizado.- informó el doctor cuando salió de la habitación donde lo estaban tratando

- Mierda.- masculló Emmett

- Tranquilo amor.- Rose acarició su brazo

- Por el momento no están permitida las visitas, pero en cuanto se pueda les haré saber para que puedan pasar.- explicó mirando a mi madre y los demás

- Yo pasaré.- zanjó mi hermano.- Soy el único que merece saber cómo está

- Emmett…- intenté razonar

- No me hables.- siseó y se alejó

- No sé lo que está ocurriendo y tampoco es de mi incumbencia.- habló el médico.- Pero lo único que voy a exigir, es que a él no lo agiten con las problemáticas que puedan tener

- No se preocupe doctor.- asentí

Me voltee hacia el gran pasillo. Mi madre estaba acurrucada en una silla con un café que ni siquiera había probado. A pesar de todo, me daba la impresión de estar viendo a una desvalida, que a una mujer cometiendo mis mismas acciones… Mi hermano estaba alejado, solamente recibiendo la atención de su mujer. No había dirigido palabra a mi madre o a mí…

Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle. Llegaron poco después de haberse enterado de lo sucedido, pero _él _no vino y quizás fue mejor así. Aunque la necesidad, estaba presente en cada segundo… No sabría decir si habían pasado minutos, horas o días. Tenía el cuerpo helado, la cabeza pesada y el alma destrozada. Me sentía sola y culpable, teniendo la férrea idea de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

- ¿Bella?.- alcé mi vista para encontrarme a mi amiga allí.

- Tanya.- susurré y no titubee al aceptar su abrazo

- Tranquila pequeña… Ya todo está bien.- murmuró para mí.- Yo estoy contigo

- Lo siento tanto.- dije a través del llanto.- Fui tan tonta

- Eso ya está olvidado ¿Estamos?.- tomó mi cara y me hizo verla.- Somos amigas, en las buenas y en las malas. Una discusión sin sentido no nos va a separar

- Gracias.- me aferré nuevamente a ella.- Gracias por estar aquí… Me siento tan sola…- sollocé con ansias

- Ya no Bella. Somos muchos los que te queremos y estamos contigo… Lo sé…

- El doctor dice que podemos entrar.- escuché a Em y me separé de Tanya.- Ella, no va a entrar.- determinó

- No está en ti decidir.- me paré firme a su lado

- Por supuesto que sí. Y tú deberías agradecer que te estoy dejando verlo, porque no sé cual de las dos es peor.- explotó y se fue

- Bella.- me giré a Tanya que miraba aturdida

- Emmett sabe todo.- aclaré.- Lo de mi madre y… lo mío

- Dios.- susurró.- Bueno, pero… igualmente el no es quien para juzgar tus acciones al menos

- Ya no sé Tanya, no sé nada.- la abracé y me acerqué a la puerta donde estaba mi padre

Verlo había combinado sentimientos de angustia y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba todo conectado a máquinas y sondas, pero al menos estaba aquí, con nosotros. Emmett jamás había sido una persona muy demostrativa con nuestro padre, pero en ese momento se acercó y no soltó su mano en ninguna circunstancia… Me acerqué del otro lado y acaricié su brazo… Fue lo único que hice, no hablé y tampoco parecía respirar, tan sólo estuve allí.

- En cuanto salga de aquí, me lo llevaré a casa.- sentenció Emmett una vez fuera

- Creo que eso es algo que él debería decidir.

- Bella.- respiró varias veces.- Mi padre no va a estar un solo minuto en esa casa con esa mujer

- Esa mujer es nuestra madre, aunque te duela en este momento todo esto

- Quisiera poder reclamar tu calma, pero tengo todas mis respuestas.- rió sarcástico

- Basta Emmett.- ya no tenía ánimo de seguir oyéndolo

- No te preocupes, no seguiré diciendo las verdades en la cara. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a mentir y engañar, después de todo eso es lo que hace mi familia ¿No?

- Emmett es mejor que nos vayamos. Tú también Bella. Deben descansar.- sugirió Rose cuando notó la tensión

- Recuerda lo que dije. Y transmíteselo a esa mujer.- terminó y se largó

- Ve a casa y duerme un poco Bella. Hemos estado todo el día y parte de la noche acá. Mañana será otro día.- Rose acarició mi brazo y se despidió

Me giré para acercarme a mi madre y Tanya, y sentí que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones. Edward estaba allí, de pié apoyado con su relajo de siempre en la pared. Mis sentidos y toda terminación nerviosa se alertó de la presencia de él en sólo segundos… Me acerqué lentamente hasta ellos, sintiendo mis piernas débiles.

- Hola.- saludó en cuanto estuve frente a él

- Hola.- musité.- ¿Y los demás?.- intenté cambiar la atención de mí

- Me pidieron que los despidiera de ti.- contestó Tanya.- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- asentí

- Mamá.- la llamé. Levantó su cabeza y esperó.- Puedes irte a mi casa... si quieres

- No.- negó enfáticamente.- Necesito ir a casa Bella. Quiero estar sola, gracias

- Entonces pasaré a dejarte.- no quise insistir, la entendía

- Tú no puedes manejar Bella.- me reprendió Tanya.- Me llevaré tu auto. Edward puede dejarte en casa.- la miré alarmada

- No es problema.- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero…

- Nada de peros.- cortó mi amiga.- Necesitas descansar. Ha sido un día agotador. Dame tus llaves

**…**

El trayecto a mi casa fue como si cada uno estuviese sólo. Ni él pronunció palabra alguna, y yo tampoco dí paso a terminar con el silencio reinante. Sin embargo, parecía una alcohólica en rehabilitación, confrontada al pecado nuevamente. Su efluvio estaba en el aire, y yo trataba de absorber la mayor cantidad de él que pudiera… Aparcó fuera de mi casa e involuntariamente, un suspiro escapó de mis labios. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y los minutos no me alcanzan para guardar más de él en mí.

- Gracias por traerme.- comencé a desabrochar mi cinturón, cuando lo vi de soslayo quitar las llaves del contacto y bajarse de prisa

- De nada.- respondió, abriendo la puerta para que bajara y pasando su mano por su cabello

- Nos vemos.- sonreí levemente, intentando terminar ya con esto

- ¿Cómo estás?.- cuestionó cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella para mirarme

- Es difícil responder bien con todo esto.- me encogí de hombros.- Pero creo que mejor al saber que mi padre está bien

- Va a estar bien.- reconfortó

- Mi padre es fuerte.- sonreí recordándolo.- Gracias por… preocuparte.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Emmett es como si fuera de la familia

- Claro.- asentí, con una punzada en mi pecho al oír eso

- Y tu… Tú eres alguien importante igualmente.- miró el suelo y luego a mí

Mi corazón se aceleró al escucharlo decir eso. No sabía y no podía decir si tan solo tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando y sólo lo decía por hacerme sentir mejor, pero quería creer que sus palabras venían desde dentro. Con sólo algo más que la simple idea de sacarme una sonrisa… Mis ojos inevitablemente volvieron a aguarse…

- No te pongas así.- levantó una mano y acarició mi mejilla. Ladee en el acto mi rostro para deleitarme con su calidez

- Son tantas cosas.- susurré más para mí.- Siento que todo lo hago mal

- No digas eso.- tomó mis hombros y me acercó a él.- Vamos a que comas algo

- ¿Qué?.- me separé para mirarlo sonreír

- Tanya fue clara y precisa. Mientras ella se encarga de tu madre, yo seré tu niñera.- se rió y me contagió a mí

- No te preocupes por mí Edward. Voy a estar bien, sólo necesito estar sola

- Lamento defraudarte, pero eso es exactamente lo que no pretendo hacer. Dejarte sola.- tomó mis hombros y me giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa

Me obligó a comer, tomándose demasiado en serio su papel de niñera. Lo escuché hablar varias veces por su móvil, con Tanya y con alguien más que no supe descubrir. Y aunque sentí celos, dejé que pasaran. Él se estaba comportando como un amigo conmigo, y yo lo aceptaba así… Sonreí ante el último bocado de mi plato, parecía estarse haciendo frecuente que él estuviera a mi lado en los momentos malos…

- ¿Terminaste?.- asentí. Quitó mi plato, dejándolo en el fregadero y desapareció por la puerta para regresar minutos después.- Está todo listo para que puedas ducharte

- ¿Qué?.- mi cara era un poema

- Las toallas, tu ropa de dormir y todas esas cosas que se aplican las mujeres están en el baño. Ve a ducharte.- tomó mi mano y me encaminó a mi cuarto

- Gracias.- volví a repetir una vez en el baño

- No me lo digas mucho. Mi ego va a subir más de lo que ya está.- sonrió y guiñó para cerrar la puerta, dándome privacidad

Dejé correr el agua por mi rostro y aproveché de camuflar mis lágrimas con ella ¿Por qué parecía que mi vida pasaba de blanco a negro? Todo lo que me rodeaba estaba sucumbiendo a la oscuridad. Era como si estuviera marchitando todo cuanto me rodeaba… Quería volver el tiempo, ansiaba tener un modo de volver a mi niñez. Regresar a todos aquellos momentos felices, y repetirlos una y otra vez.

Mis padres ya no estarían juntos. Sonreí con mis lágrimas cayendo al rememorar cuando soñaban con envejecer juntos, miles de planes trazaban para pasar sus últimos años y ahora todo estaba enterrado ¿Cuándo un amor tan grande como el de ellos se había extinguido? Quería encontrar el momento exacto, y culparme por no haberlo visto venir… Apoyé mi frente en la fría baldosa y dejé salir todo mi dolor. Por la pérdida, por el amor, por el olvido y por el futuro incierto…

Sentí el agua cesar, y pude escuchar mis propios sollozos con fuerza. No me separé de mi lugar, hasta que unos brazos conocidos, me arrullaron en una cálida toalla y me giraron para sacarme de allí… Me aferré con vigor a sus hombros y seguí dejando mi pena fluir. Me depositó en la cama y no dejé escapar su calor, sintiendo como sus brazos me envolvían y depositaba suaves besos en mi frente y mi cabello.

- Llora, yo estoy aquí.- susurró

- No me dejes.- pedí. Olvidando mis pensamientos pasados de dejarlo ir

- Estoy aquí.- volvió a repetir y me conformé con eso

Recordé la noche pasada. Cuando él se había marchado con la creencia que yo había estado con alguien más. Y lloré con más fuerza al ver que seguía haciendo todo mal. Enterré mis dedos y uñas en sus hombros, necesitaba que él supiera que no había nadie más, nadie después de él. Incluso si el no sentía lo mismo por mí

- Perdóname.- enterré mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello.- Yo te quiero.- expresé sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias

- Bella…- negué rápidamente

- No, necesito… necesito que sepas… Yo no he estado con nadie más… Te quiero.

Era una exigencia interna decirlo. Y aunque él no respondió, no me importaba… El estaba aquí, conmigo y era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento… Tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi cara a su altura. Sus ojos transmitían tanto en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo interpretar… Su hálito tocó mi rostro y se mezcló con el mío. Acorté la distancia con desesperación y lo besé. Con hambre, con miedo y con entrega.

Edward movió sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua no demoró en invadir mi boca y gemí al degustar su sabor sin igual… No había algo sexual en este beso, había más que eso. Mucho más… Su mano acunaba mi mejilla y dirigía mi cara al lado opuesto del suyo para hacer el beso más intenso… Nos separamos con nuestro respirar agitado, su frente se unió a la mía y con sus ojos cerrados me abrió el alma.

- Yo creo… que también.- abrí mis ojos y lo observé atenta, esperando.- Creo que también… te estoy queriendo…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban tooooooodo lo que pasó? ¡Heavy! jiji**

**Pensé darle más drama entre Ed & Be, pero ¡Joooo! Ya estaba bien, al menos por ahora ¡Ñaca- Ñaca! =)**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias a todas quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerme y comentar. Prometo responder todo, sólo que por ahora estoy ocupada hasta el proximo martes =( Mis compatriotas sabrán entender que con lo del Bicentenario, anda todo patitas arriba. Y en mi trabajo, no fue la excepción ¡Uf!**

**PD 2:- Para las que me han preguntado por mi otra historia "Juego de Caretas" Ya la subí y va en el II capítulo =D ¡Pasen libremente por allí! ¡Shin!**

**...**

**Cariñines enormes a todas. Y a mis chilenas lindas ¡Tomen, coman y bailen harto!**

**¡Viva mi Chile... Mierda! ¡Oh, si!**

**Espérenme en Santiago, que allá voy... Mañana 5 horas sentada en un auto ¡Que rico! (sarcástica)**

**Tá, tá**

**Las quiero**

**...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Recomendación Musical: Paramore- "My Heart") * Amo el temita *  
**

**...**

_Nunca más, esas habían sido mis palabras ese día ¿Pero nunca más, qué? ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera yo sabía a qué me refería con eso, cuando había avanzado un par de cuadras y había detenido en seco mi auto. Ella me había dicho que no había estado con él, estuve a punto de decirle que lo sabía, y que por eso estaba con ella, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que había sido un psicópata? ¿Un acosador? Habría salido disparada de mi lado, estaba seguro._

_La miré y dormía ajena a mi estado alerta en el que me encontraba. Había logrado dormir un par de horas y había despertado con un terrible dolor en todo el cuello y la espalda por quedarme sentado a su lado… Me levanté y caminé por su casa. Era primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo aquí, y me dediqué a husmear todo lo que pillé a mi paso ¿Buscando algo? Quizás… Pero no había nada, y yo sabía que no encontraría nada._

_Me preparé un café y me senté totalmente perdido en mi cabeza. Aquel día yo más que nadie sabía que ella no se había acostado con él. Tenía muy claro que el idiota se había ido con la cola-u otra cosa- entre las piernas a los pocos minutos ¿La razón? Había sido testigo no invitado a la pequeña charla que habían tenido ellos ¿Lugar? Bella era demasiado distraída con la ventana de su cuarto._

_Había vuelto y me había colado por ella. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice… Ok, si sabía en qué estaba pensando. Quería saber si ella era capaz de meter a su cama a otro idiota que no fuera yo… Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando la había oído caminar hacia su habitación, jurando hasta el final que él venía tras ella. Zorra, había siseado mientras me escondía bajo su cama, sólo para darme cuenta que ella entraba sola y se sentaba a llorar allí._

_Mis dedos picaban por tocar su pierna y decirle que estaba allí, pero un grito ahogado enterrando su cara en la almohada me había hecho desistir… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Cuando iba a salir de allí y enfrentarla a expensas de que me corriera a patadas, ella se había levantado y había salido. Me escabullí rápidamente para salir nuevamente por donde había entrado, cuando lo escuché. Él había notado que yo era más que el simple hermanito de Jasper, y ella no lo corrigió_

_¿Gritar? ¡Oh, mierda estuve a milésimas de hacerlo! Pero sólo salté y corrí a mi auto, encendiéndolo y arranqué para ir donde, Jake. ¡Estás totalmente jodido hermano! Había sido su gran victorioso grito cuando producto de unas copas de más, le había contado todo… Protesté y volví a protestar, pero la verdad era esa. Bella Swan, había jodido mi vida de punta a punta a mis 19 años. No había forma de sacarla de mi allí._

_Mis palabras habían sido ciertas, aunque me había costado asumirlo. ¡Patético! Ese había sido mi actuar cuando había querido probar que ella no me interesaba. No era y no soy un ser noble, y había intentado meterte con la amiga de Jake. ¡Mierda! Tan sólo tenía que buscar un preservativo, ponerlo y zambullirme en ella… ¿El final? Ninguno, ni siquiera le había podido tocar un seno sin sentirme un puto jodido infiel ¿Infiel? Si, ¡Infiel! Jodido era poco para como me sentía, cuando casi la tiré de mi auto fuera de su casa._

_Los días siguientes no había hecho nada. Vegetaba en mi cuarto, incluso para la sorpresa de mis padres. Es más, me había dedicado a buscar alguna carrera que seguir. Y mi gran amigo, sólo llamaba para seguir burlándose de mí, del genial adolescente que había caído en las garras de ese demonio con cara de ángel que cargaba flechas ¿No debería caerse y ensartarse las flechas por el par de globos que tenía en su espalda baja? ¡Oh, si! Habría sido genial que eso le sucediera, pero para mi mala suerte, la única flecha que había dado en el trasero de alguien, había sido a mí ¡Genial!_

_Pasé mis manos ansiosas por mi rostro, ya no había nada qué hacer… Y lo había comprobado en el momento que había oído del padre de ella. Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando salí disparado al hospital, bajo la mirada de Esme que acababa de llegar de allí. Ni tampoco, cuando le propuse a Tanya hacerme cargo de ella. Porque lo quisiera o no, ya estaba enganchado a mi chica Eleven Years, Onces Años… Como la llamaba Jacob. ¿Desde cuando? Quizás desde el principio, y nunca lo supe…_

**…**

**...  
**

Desperté y me senté intentando razonar si lo había soñado todo o realmente había pasado lo de mi padre y lo de Edward. Respiré profundo y caí en cuenta que algo de ello era realidad, porque el característico aroma de él impregnaba mi habitación como si hubiese pasado toda la noche aquí… ¿Se habría quedado toda la noche? Miré en todas direcciones y no lo vi, seguramente no. Me levanté y me metí a la ducha de inmediato, necesitaba visitar a mi padre.

Estuve lista en poco tiempo y me dirigí a preparar un café… Pero mis pies quedaron adosados al suelo bajo el umbral de la puerta, cuando vi a Edward sentado en la isla de mi cocina refregando su cara con una humeante taza de café frente a él… Sentí mi garganta secarse y quise devolverme como una delincuente a hurtadillas, pero en el momento que lo pensé, su rostro se giró y me vio.

- Hola.- saludó y se puso de pié

- Hola.- respondí, caminando con las piernas hechas hilo de los nervios

- ¿Café?.- preguntó y señaló la cafetera. Asentí y me acerqué a él, chocando cuando intenté a avanzar. Edward me miró y como si hubiese sido en cámara lenta, bajó sus labios y los posó suavemente sobre los míos.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- consultó una vez se alejó

- B-bien.- tartamudee por la sorpresa ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Habían cambiado algo las cosas desde anoche? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Le había dicho que lo quería!

- ¿Irás a ver a tu papá?.- se sentó frente a mí y extendió la taza hacia mí

- Si. El doctor comentó que según como siguiera lo darían de alta

- ¿Tan pronto?.- asentí

- Emmett logró convencer al médico. Quiere llevarlo a su casa para que descanse

- Supo lo de tu madre.- afirmó

- Si.- tomé un gran sorbo de café.- Y… lo mío.- pronuncié sin quitar la vista del líquido

- ¿Lo tuyo?.- asentí nuevamente.- ¿Conmigo?.

- No exactamente.- lo miré y quise derretirme ante él.- Sabe que fui infiel a Derek, pero no sabe más

Nos quedamos en silencio. Volví a centrar mi atención en mi café hasta que ya no quedaba nada de él en la taza. Me levanté y lo dejé en el fregadero, necesitaba salir… Pero al mismo tiempo, quería saber qué pasaba ahora. Se había quedado, y estaba aquí ¿Pero eso significaba para él lo mismo que para mí?... Sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura y su pecho adherirse a mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al tenerlo cerca, y más cuando su respiración se coló en mi cuello.

- Es… es cierto lo que dije anoche.- susurró dejándome sin fuerzas.- Yo te quiero. No sé cómo pasó, pero lo siento… Sólo, no sé cómo actuar

- No tienes que hacer cosas que no desees.- intenté sonar calmada, pero lo cierto era que era maravilloso tenerlo conmigo

- Pero deseo estar contigo… Sé que soy inmaduro en muchas cosas, pero… Tenme paciencia.- pidió mientras depositaba un beso en la curva de mi cuello

- ¿Hasta donde?.- cuestioné de una vez. Lo quería todo de él, y no quería cosas a media… ¿Pero él estaba dispuesto?

- ¿Hasta donde, qué?.- me voltee lentamente y quedé frente a él, con su cuerpo junto al mío

- Edward, yo no busco casarme mañana mismo.- aclaré.- Pero necesito saber qué tenemos y hasta donde llega nuestra… Lo que tenemos…- titubee

- Quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo prometerte que sea lo que esperas.- juntó su frente a la mía

- ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme?.- pregunté susurrante, con temor a su respuesta

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí?.- me devolvió el juego de preguntas

- Lo quiero todo.- dije sinceramente.- Quiero fidelidad, compañerismo… Alguien que me quiera y que pueda querer… Que esté conmigo, y quiero… Quiero ser la única, por sobre todo…- asintió

- Yo quiero lo mismo de ti.- me miró directo a los ojos.- Estoy dispuesto a intentar lo que me pides. Pero soy un jodido hijito de papá.- reímos juntos.- Me va a costar algunas cosas Bella…

- Eres un adolescente…

- Soy un hombre.- me cortó. Tomó mis caderas y las asió a las suyas, para aclarar su punto.- En esto no hay edad… Te deseo…

- Y yo a ti.- sentencié para devorar sus labios. Sin pedir más de él, por ahora…

Me tomó en brazos y rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Mientras nos besábamos, caminó a tientas por los pasillos hasta que sentí como me depositaba en algo blando, que descubrí como mi cama… Lo besaba con fuerza, pero él se soltó, me miró y sonrió. Volviendo a juntar sus labios a los míos con suavidad, sin presiones… Era un beso distinto, cargado de dulzura y quise llorar…

- Te quiero.- musité sobre su boca

Lo sentí sonreír. Y sentí sus manos desabrochar los botones de mi blusa con lentitud. Sus besos fueron bajando a medida que más piel iba quedando expuesta. Era el cielo, llevado al infierno sentirlo así… Desnudos sobre mi cama, sentí alcanzar mi orgasmo solo con su mirada, tan distinta a muchas otras veces… Tan especial, como nunca antes…

- Yo también te quiero.- pronunció cuando sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo.

Quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Quería sentir su cuerpo acoplado al mío sin una pizca de distanciamiento entre nosotros. Pero él no, el besaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, descendiendo por mi cuello y alojándose en mis senos, en mis pezones que lo llamaban ansiosamente a ser devorados por sus labios y su lengua.

- Eres exquisita.- murmuró

Grité cuando sentí su lengua juguetear por la carne viva de mis pechos. Los movimientos circulares amenazaban con volverme loca de placer. Se despegó y me miró por sobre sus pestañas espesas… Sin perder contacto con mis ojos, su lengua salió de su boca y lamió mi pezón con lujuria plena ¡Oh, Dios! Creí morir y quise cerrar mis ojos, pero su mano se coló por mi cuello y mantuvo mi cabeza a la altura para verlo hacer lo mismo con mis dos cimas.

- Mírame.- urgió.- No dejes de mirar mientras disfruto de tu cuerpo Bella.- su voz era ronca por el deseo

- No… puedo.- conseguí decir

- Si puedes. Hazlo.- ordenó, mientras mordía mi pezón con algo de fuerza

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y pensé que había llegado el momento de disfrutar al máximo de nuestro encuentro, pero él siguió torturándome y esta vez, su boca bajó por mi monte de Venus para llegar a mi centro… Sus dedos separaron mis labios y sin perderme de vista su lengua se adentró hasta los confines de mi intimidad…

- Edward…- susurré pedida en el mar de sensaciones

- ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó con su boca anclada a mi sexo

- Si…- respondí y llevé mis manos a jugar con mis senos. Jamás había hecho esto, pero me sentía libre. Libre y poderosa

- Mierda.- siseó y aumentó la succión de mi centro

No aguanté. Era mucho mi éxtasis para vivirlo sin él. Tomé sus hombros y como pude lo tiré hacia mí. Su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío y nuestro sudor y calor se mezcló en un punto exquisito… Besé sus labios con hambre, y gemí al sentir mi sabor en él. Era estimulante saborear su lengua con mis fluidos…

- Hazme el amor.- susurré

- No tienes que pedirlo.- respondió ubicando su miembro en mi entrada

Ni siquiera esperé que fuera paso a paso. Agité mis caderas, haciendo que entrara completamente y hasta el último rincón… Ambos jadeamos en la boca del otro, y comenzamos a movernos con locura, causando una fricción delirante… Sentirlo entrar y salir, abordarme por completo, su dureza mezclada con mi blandes era abrumante… Edward se volteó y me dejó sobre él…. Tomó mis manos y las llevó a mis pechos

- Tócate.- exigió.- Así…- susurró perdido mirando mis pechos botar y mis dedos adueñarse de su cúspide

Sus manos pasaron mi cintura y se situaron en mis nalgas. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y el pudor me abandonó masajeando con más premura mis pechos… Su cabeza se inclinó, al tiempo que sentía sus manos abrir mis nalgas y sus dedos deslizarse por aquel lugar jamás explorado por nadie… Jadee como loca al sentir su dedo presionar allí

- Estrecha…- murmuró mirándome.

- Nunca…- logré decir cuando sentí mi orgasmo cerca

- Seré el primero…- respondió él. Intuyendo qué había intentado decirle

Su mano siguió allí, y la otra se enganchó a mi cadera para impulsarme más violentamente sobre él… Nunca un orgasmo había sido tan intenso como él que tuve. Parecían minutos en vez de segundos cuando me dejé caer agotada sobre él… Que siguió penetrando fondo hasta que alcanzó su liberación… ¡Dios! Esto era mucho para mí… ¡Demasiado!

**…**

Llegué al hospital pasado el mediodía. Había tenido que volverme a duchar luego del sexo mañanero al que me había sometido Edward ¿Sometido? Bufé y me reí sola, nunca antes un sometimiento había sido tan placentero. Mi sonrisa murió, cuando Emmett apareció en mi campo de visión con su todavía rostro malhumorado. Y mi madre seguía pareciendo una mujer desamparada a varios metros de él… Alice, Jasper y Esme se encontraban repartidos entre los dos bandos que allí existían.

- Hola.- saludé sonriendo a mi hermano

- Pensé que mi padre te interesaba un poco más. Son las 12 del día.- señaló su reloj de muñeca. Me buen humor decayó

- Lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer en mi trabajo.- mentí

- Vino tu jefe.- informó sonriendo sarcástico.- No tenía idea que mi padre estaba enfermo, hasta que se comunicó con Tanya

- Yo…

- Podrías haberte secado el pelo al menos.- tomó un mechón y lo soltó con asco

- Basta Emmett.- me erguí

- Hola Bella.- saludó Alice, interviniendo una nueva acusación por parte de mi hermano

- Hola Alice.- respondí y me alejé de Emmett con ella

- ¿Cómo estás?.- acarició mi brazo con cariño

- Mejor.- sonreí

- Bella.- llamó mi madre, me giré y la saludé.- Hola.- murmuró.- El médico dice que lo dará de alta hoy mismo.

- Pasaré a verlo.- me disculpé de las dos y me encaminé a su habitación

Mientras caminaba a la habitación de mi padre. Saqué mi móvil y lo verifiqué, había cientos de llamadas perdidas. Me sonrojé al comprobar la hora, justo en el momento que Edward y yo estábamos en mi cama haciendo el amor… Llamé a mi secretaria y le pedí que informara sobre la situación que vivía. Y que por la tarde pasaría yo misma a dar mis excusas personalmente.

Mi padre se notaba algo mejor. Nos saludamos y me senté a su lado tomando su mano entre las mías. Conversamos de todo, menos de aquello que lo tenía aquí, hasta que un comentario lo sacó a la luz.

- No me iré con Emmett.- sentenció cuando le informé que ese era su deseo

- Papá, creo que sería mejor que te fueras unos días con él. O conmigo si así lo quieres.- ofrecí

- Tengo mi casa hija. No tengo por qué ir a otro lado.- dijo firme

- Papá…- me callé al no saber cómo abordar el tema

- Hablé con tu madre.- soltó. Levanté la mirada hacia él inmediatamente

- ¿Cuándo?.- urgí

- Esta mañana. Ella llegó antes que ustedes y vino a verme.- lo miré detenidamente para ver alguna señal de alteración, pero él seguía impávido.- Estoy bien.- tranquilizó, viendo mi escrutinio.- Le pregunté si estaba de acuerdo en que me fuera a casa. Y ella ha dicho que sí, así es que me iré a mi casa. No iré a ninguna otra

- ¿Ella está de acuerdo en cuidarte?.- exclamé sorprendida

- Ella me pidió perdón por todo.- esclareció.

- ¿La… la perdonaste?.- inquirí sorprendida

- No, pero no la juzgo…- sus ojos se fueron a la ventana.- Cuando un matrimonio falla, no es solamente culpa de uno de ellos hija… El matrimonio es un complemento de ambos, si uno falla… Los dos fallan…

- Pero…

- Si ella buscó a otro, es tan culpa de ella como mía

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestioné intentando ver su punto

- Nos alejamos.- reflexionó.- Y ninguno de los dos hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse o entender qué pasaba con el otro.

- ¿Aun la amas?.- pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta al verlo triste

- Mas que a mi vida, hija.- dio unas palmaditas en mi mano.- Ahora ve a llamar a tu hermano. Seré yo quien le de la noticia

- No papá, no es bueno que te alteres. Yo le diré.- el negó

- Por lo mismo seré yo. El sabe que no puede quebrantar mi tranquilidad.- sonrió cómplice.- Ve

**…**

- Nosotros iremos con él Bella. No te preocupes.- se apresuró Jasper a mi lado, cuando quise correr donde Emmett, al verlo salir como un rayo de la habitación de mi padre

- Gracias Jasper, Alice.- asentí hacia ellos

- No hay nada que agradecer Bella.- se despidió Alice y corrió con Jasper a la salida

- Iré a ver el médico Bella. Para que me de las instrucciones a seguir, para el cuidado de tu papá

- ¿Estás segura de esto?.- pregunté a cambio

- Si.- no titubeó

- ¿Y qué pasará con Phil? ¿Haz hablado con él?.- mi madre bajó la mirada

- No… No he hablado con él… No desde la última vez que le dejé en claro que lo nuestro… había terminado.- susurró al final

- No sé que pasará entre ustedes… Pero prefiero verlos felices y separados, que juntos e infelices.- dije la verdad. Luego de pensarlo mucho

- Hija…- mi madre se sorprendió de mis palabras y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Ve a ver al médico. Yo tengo que ir a mi trabajo, pero pasaré en la tarde por casa.- asintió

- Te esperaremos.- señaló y se fue caminando por el pasillo

- ¿Bella?.- me giré a l oír a Esme. Había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

- Esme. Lo siento, estaba en otro mundo.- toqué mi cabeza para enfatizar

- No hay problema querida ¿Ya te vas?.- moví mi cabeza afirmativamente

- Así es. Debo reportarme en mi trabajo.

- Te acompaño.- sonrió y caminó a mi lado.- ¿Podrías llevarme?

- Por supuesto Esme.- sonreí

…

- Puedo ir a dejarte al centro comercial Esme.- propuse por cuarta vez.

- Voy a caminar Bella. Gracias de todas maneras.- bajamos del auto y lo rodee para despedirme de ella

- Gracias por haber estado pendiente de mi padre Esme. Es muy amable de tu parte.- tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente

- Somos casi familia Bella.- una puntada aceleró mi corazón

- Emmett adora a Jasper y a Edward.- le di un mayor sentido a su anterior comentario, sin necesidad aparente, pero para tranquilidad mía

- Y ellos a él también.- añadió con una sonrisa que decía más.- Así como a ti

- Yo… también les tengo mucho cariño.- señalé

- ¿Más a Jasper o a Edward?.- su súbita pregunta me dejó helada

- ¿Cómo?.- me hice la desentendida

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Edward y tú?.- quisiera haber estado preparada para esa pregunta, pero no lo estaba

Sentí mi cara arder, mis pulsaciones dispararse e igualmente forzaba a mi cuerpo para no evidenciar el creciente nerviosismo que bullía en él. La miré para encontrar algo a mi favor, que me indicara cual sería la respuesta más acertada en este momento… Pero ella sólo estaba allí, de pié frente a mí y sin ninguna expresión palpable. Tan sólo esperando que mis labios se esforzaran a emitir palabra

- Quisiera no pensar que tu silencio es a causa de buscar alguna mentira que inventar.- advirtió.- Tengo mejores conceptos de ti Bella. Así que espero, en base a lo que te he llegado a conocer que me respondas con la verdad

- No puedo responder nada.- dije al fin

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sabes que hay entre ustedes? ¿O por que crees que no es correcto decirle a la madre de la persona por la que te he preguntado que ustedes tienen una relación?

- Esme…- comencé

- Perdona mi forma tan directa Bella, pero creo que es lo mejor. Además, tus reacciones me han dado la respuesta que requería.- subió sus cejas e inspiró con fuerza

- Yo sé que está mal.- me adelanté.- Pero… no fue algo que yo pudiera controlar, o algo que pudiera detener… Yo lo siento Esme…

- Al parecer los genes y las historias se repiten.- sonrió para ella, como si estuviera recordando algo

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- consulté curiosa por sus facciones relajadas, cuando creí que estaría gritándome al borde de la locura

- Mi madre era mayor que mi padre. Y yo soy mayor que Carlisle.- la miré sin expresión alguna ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

- ¿Qué?.- dije casi incoherente

- ¿Acaso creíste que te acusaría de pervertir a mi bebé?.- se mofó.- No Bella. Sólo estoy tratando de saber, si el apuro con el que salió mi hijo ayer cuando se enteró de lo de tu padre, tiene que ver contigo… ¿Pasó la noche en tu casa?.- me atoré con mi propia saliva

- Esme…- dije y me corté yo misma

- Bien, creo que esa es una respuesta afirmativa.- movió su cabeza en varias direcciones.- ¿Están juntos?.- su mirada era perspicaz

- Creo… creo que sí.- sonreí nerviosa

- Sé que Edward es inmaduro algunas veces o muchas.- se rió.- Tiene sólo 19 años…

- Lo sé Esme, es lo que me…- no supe como decirlo.- Sé que soy mayor para él, que he vivido mucho más y que Edward recién comenzará a experimentar la vida adulta cuando ingrese a la Universidad… Sé que no soy buena para él…- terminé con la verdad que me carcomía

- Bella.- Esme posó su mano sobre la mía.- No soy quien para decir eso, y tampoco tú. Es mi hijo quien debe decidir eso, seas mayor o menor, eso no tiene mayor relevancia si siente algo por ti

- Pero tú y Carlisle desearían que fuera alguien de su misma edad. Alguien que estuviera viviendo los procesos de la vida al mismo ritmo que él

- Carlisle es cinco años menor que yo.- argumentó

- Yo soy once años mayo que Edward, podría ser mi hermano menor.- rebatí

- Mi padre tenía 20 años y mi madre 30.- la miré con la boca abierta por su información.- Así es. Y tuvieron que escapar juntos. Ya sabes, antes todo eso era muy mal visto… Pero su amor perduró hasta el último latido del corazón de mi padre, porque fue el quien se marchó primero

- Lo siento mucho.- ella me sonrió con nostalgia

- Fueron felices, y eso lo llevo muy grabado en la retina.- explicó ella con orgullo.- No puedo decir nada de Edward. Mi hijo es una persona extrovertida fuera de casa, pero en ella, es una caja cerrada con llave

- El… dijo quererme.- me sentí una niña pequeña contando una travesura

- Yo le creo.- dijo firme.- Está en ti creer, no en él… Creer en ti y en lo que pueden lograr juntos, con paciencia, con tenacidad, amor y comprensión. Porque nada te asegura que será fácil. Y eso no tiene que ver solamente con que él sea aun un adolescente. Todas las relaciones tienen sus dificultades, y la que construyan, no será la excepción

- Gracias Esme.- me abalancé a ella y la estreché con fuerza.- Necesitaba estas palabras…

- No dejes que nadie juzgue tus sentimientos. Esto es tuyo y de él y nadie puede opinar, de algo que no le incumbe.

- Lo haré.- respondí, por primera vez con la fuerza necesaria para ir contra todo…

**…**

- No debiste venir Bella. Puedes tomarte todos los días que quieras.- reprendió Riley en cuanto llegó a la oficina

- He estado toda la tarde aquí y he cumplido la mitad del día que había faltado.- contesté por segunda vez

- Ok. Desde mañana te tomarás la semana libre.- ordenó

- No la necesito.- seguí ordenando mis cosas

- Yo soy el jefe.- se indicó el mismo

- Y yo le digo a mi jefe que no quiero días libres. Estoy bien, y mi padre está bien.- me giré a el que me observaba con una sonrisa

- Podría… Podríamos tomarnos unos días juntos. Digo, te serviría para relajarte.- mi sonrisa murió inmediatamente

- Gracias, pero… Riley, te he dejado las cosas en claro. No quiero mayores compromisos que los laborales entre tú y yo.- soné tajante, sin embargo, el sonrió

- Y yo te dejé en claro que seguiría intentando ganarme más que tu respeto laboral para mí

- No…- mis palabras quedaron atoradas cuando vi más allá de su hombro.- ¿Derek?

- Me disculpo por haber interrumpido su juego de declaraciones.- dijo irónico.- Pero necesito hablar contigo

- Tu y yo dejamos todo conversado la última vez.- Riley miró a ambos y dio un paso hacia atrás

- Necesitamos conversar de Phil.- miró a Riley de pié a cabeza.- A solas

- Está bien.- concedí.- Nos vemos mañana Riley

- ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?.- cuestionó él, mirando a Derek con el ceño fruncido. Quise rodar mis ojos

- Estaré bien. Adiós.- me despedí de él y salí

Derek caminó todo el trayecto tras de mí. Me ponía nerviosa y de mal humor, el saber que su mirada estaba escaneando el encuentro que había presenciado y sacaba sus conclusiones. Una vez llegados al exterior, me giré a encararlo… Y una pizca de amargura me llenó, al no sentir más que rabia hacia él. Alguien quien había significado tanto para mi en un tiempo, ahora no era más que mi peor enemigo y mi mayor verdugo… Imperceptiblemente agité mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

- ¿Fue con él?.- quedé con mi boca abierta al ir a hablar primero

- No.- respondí sabiendo a qué se refería

- ¿Entonces ha habido más después de mí? ¡Wow!.- su sarcasmo no hizo más que hacerme rodar los ojos, como lo había evitado antes

- ¿Qué necesitas decirme de Phil?.- cambié el tema. Me miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza enfadado, lo conocía

- Ha perdido varios casos estos últimos días por la culpa de tu madre.- mi sangre comenzó a hervir por su acusación.- Terminó con él ¿Lo sabías?

- Mi padre ha estado hospitalizado ¿Lo sabías?.- devolví sin ocultar mi rabia

- No ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?.- ni siquiera intentó sonar interesado

- Nada que te incumba, sólo te estoy dando a entender las preocupaciones que ha tenido mi madre este último tiempo.- sus ojos se entrecerraron

- ¿Acaso supo que la madre es de la misma calaña que la hija?.- me mordí la lengua para no saltarle el torrente de insultos que tenía para él

- Aun respiras por la herida.- me reí para enfadarlo más, lo que conseguí.- Al menos yo, me alegro de haberlo hecho

- Dile a tu madre que se comunique con Phil.- ordenó

- ¿Qué es lo que te crees tú?.- lo pinché con fuerza mi dedo en su pecho.- ¿Me crees tan idiota para decirle a mi madre que su amante la necesita? ¡Estás demente!.- le grité

- Está bien.- asintió resignado, pero algo me indicaba que venía más.- Entonces si tienes conciencia, que fluya por ti la culpa de un suicidio. Porque Phil está como loco

- Tus amenazas no me intimidan, y si está tan mal hazte cargo tú. Fuiste tú quien lo metió en esto, pudiste parar la situación a tiempo

- Necesitaba darte un futuro mejor ¡Maldita sea!.- me gruñó

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vendiendo a mi padre? ¿Arruinando mi familia?

- Bella.- masajeó sus sienes.- Solamente pido que tu madre hable de frente con él, nada más

- Derek…- ni siquiera alcancé a terminar la frase, cuando vi a Derek desplomado en el piso sujetando su nariz y su boca, que brotaba sangre como un río caudaloso.

Miré la escena y caí en cuenta de quien lo había golpeado ¡Dios!

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Yeah! He vuelto... Ven, cada semanita me doy tiempo ¡Seh!**

**En eso no pueden alegar. Y las chicas que me piden actualizar más seguido, lo siento mis nenas **

**pero mi tiempo entre vida, trabajo y escritura... No me dan para más que una vez a la semana.**

**¿Que tal el capítulo? ¡Tuvo de todo, así que no me crucifiquen!**

**¿Quién golpeó a Derek? ¡Ew! Lo odio, después de quererlo tanto... xD**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Cariñines a mis chicas sin cuenta: Jessica- moniita- RociodePeru- PRIGSPE. A Caro Cullen- Nikki y katherine que se vienen integrando a mi locura colectiva ¡Bienvenidas chicas! Y besitos como siempre a todas quienes me siguen desde buuuuuuuh y a mis lectoras fantasmas jiji**

**...**

**Hey, esa locura de los genes.. ¡No es talla! ¿Eh? Pasa, no sé si por genética, pero pucha que pasa jajaja**

**Cariños a todas, las quiero mil**

**Tá, tá...**

**(*) Mañana subiré Juego de Caretas (*) A pedido de mi Angie- Lau xD .. Besitos nena ¡Muack!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XVII**

**...  
**

_Miré mi móvil con la misma mueca que venía haciéndolo desde que salí de la casa de Bella. Sabía que Carlisle quería joderme como las repetidas veces que lo hacía, por haberme quedado fuera de casa y no dar un mísero aviso siquiera ¡Como si fuera la primera vez!... Cuando nuevamente dejó de sonar, lo tomé rápido y lo silencié. El sólo pensar en la reñida de mi padre, aunque estuviera acostumbrado, me hacía querer tirar mi móvil en el primer tacho de basura, una vez que me bajé del auto._

_Miré a todos lados y me dirigí a comprar cigarros. Necesitaba estar solo y hacer trabajar mi cabeza… Caminé sin rumbo hasta llegar a una pequeña plazoleta. Me senté en el césped y apoyé mi espalda en un árbol, desde donde observaba todo a mi alrededor… Era extraño, en otro momento hubiese estado borrando mis pensamientos con un vaso y un buen contenido de licor en él. Sin embargo, ahora sólo quería estar lúcido y pensar en ella y en mí ¡Wow! Era interesante sentir mi cabeza incluso, en sintonía con Bella._

_Mientras le daba una calda a mi cigarro, unas risitas llamaron mi atención. Un par de chicas estaban sentadas un poco más alejadas. Una de ellas me miraba coqueteando y sonreía en mi dirección. La miré con la mejor cara de imbécil que me podía salir ¿Cuál era su idea? Me reí de esa pregunta y de mí. Era obvio lo que quería lograr con su desplante sensual, y hubiese sido obvio en otro tiempo lo que hubiese conseguido, todo._

_Fue en ese mismo instante que todo se aclaró en mi cabeza. Yo estaba mucho más compenetrado con Bella Swan, de lo que quería haber asumido hacia unos días atrás ¡Estaba jodidamente loco por ella! Si, así era y la verdad, era que esto estaba claro como el agua desde mucho antes, pero me cagaba reconocerlo. Porque jamás una chica había estado tan metida en mí como ella. Y no sabía como reaccionar a eso… Menos, cuando ella era mayor por algunos años y su vida ya tenía un sentido en comparación con la mía._

_¿Pero me importaba eso?_

_¡Una mierda! Lo único que era relevante para mí era estar con ella… Mi segundo cigarrillo se consumió y lo apagué, así como mi pasado se estaba esfumando. No quería estar con otra chica, no me llamaba la atención evaluar a otra mujer que pasara por delante de mí. Me reí al recordar cuales eran mis estándares para ligar con alguien: Bonito rostro y buen futuro, es decir, un par de senos delirantes. Buen pasado, o sea, un culo respingado y apetecible. Y lo último era la prueba de fuego, pasaba el examen solo si salía sobresaliente arriba, abajo, de lado, en cuatro o de pié, con sus manos o su boca… teniendo sexo._

_Con Bella nada de eso importaba. Me fascinaba su conversar, su caminar, la forma de relacionarse, cuando sonreía, sus ojos al mirarme, su forma de pensar ¡Mierda! Ella estaba transformando todo de mí y si lo pensaba bien, no me molestaba… Miré mi reloj y decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Me levanté y caminé a mi auto, pero la misma chica de antes, se levantó y se detuvo frente a mí._

_- Hola.- su dedo se enredaba en uno de sus bucles_

_- Hey.- saludé sin mucho ánimo_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- quise rodar mis ojos ¿Qué le importaba eso si jamás la volvería a ver?_

_- Jacob.- mentí y si pedía mi número igualmente le daría el de mi amigo. Estaría feliz_

_- ¡Oh! Lindo nombre.- sonrió y su mano tocó mi brazo.- Yo soy Sandy.- inmediatamente la relacioné en un café para hombres._

_- Me alegro.- dije cualquier cosa.- Ahora lo siento, pero tengo que irme_

_- ¿No puedes quedarte un tiempo más? Podríamos ir a tomar algo por ahí.- propuso con sus movimientos coquetos_

_- ¡Ops! Lo siento, mi novia me espera.- la muchacha se le desencajó la mandíbula.- Nos vemos y deberías invitar a tu amiga por algo. No creo que sea buena idea irte de ligue y dejarla a ella sola. O encuentra un par.- le guiñé y pasé por su lado_

_Sentí la risa de la otra chica a mi espalda y un montón de insultos por parte de la otra, no supe si serían para su amiga o para mí_

_…_

_- ¿Se puede saber donde pasaste la noche y todo el día?.- debí imaginar que sería lo primero en consultar mi querido padre_

_- Por ahí viejo. Estoy aquí y bien, es lo importante ¿No?.- mi hermano y Alice que estaban allí solo rieron_

_- Déjalo tranquilo Carlisle, nuestro hijo estaba bien.- terció Esme, la miré esperando que agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo y ni siquiera me miró_

_- ¿Tu sabías donde estaba? Esme, estuve preocupado y tu sabiendo donde estaba ¿No me dijiste nada?_

_Esme siguió bebiendo su té sin inmutarse por las palabras acusadoras de mi padre y algo me dijo que sabía más de lo que yo creía… Estaba demasiado calmada y eso no era propio de ella. Mi madre me llamaba 20 mil veces cada vez que no llegaba a casa, y ésta vez ni una sola vez ¿Qué sabía ella? Me senté a su lado y la miré casi sin pestañear, si estaba enterada de algo, lo necesitaba saber ya._

_- ¿Qué tanto me miras corazón?.- sonrió angelicalmente. Entrecerré mis ojos_

_- ¿Por qué tu pasividad?.- contraataqué, causándole gracia_

_- Por nada.- sonrió, tocó mi mejilla y se levantó_

_- ¿Otra nueva conquista hermanito?.- preguntó Jasper burlón_

_- Quizás.- me encogí de hombros_

_- ¿Ya cambiaste a Jane?.- fue el turno de Alice_

_- Yo no cambié a nadie, porque nunca he estado con nadie.- aclaré_

_- Edward.- habló mi padre seriamente.- Vas a entrar a estudiar en la Universidad. Quiero que seas serio en ese sentido; sino preferiría que aplazaras un año. Hasta que estés seguro qué quieres hacer y más maduro_

_Esa proposición la hubiese tomado encantado de la vida tiempo atrás. Cuando no tenía que demostrarle a nadie mis verdaderos cambios, pero ahora era distinto. Yo quería ser mucho más de lo que era en estos momentos, y si bien una parte era por mí, la otra indiscutiblemente era por ella… Si, por ella. Sentía que necesitaba empezar a encaminar mis acciones y mi vida entera, para poder estar con ella sin tanto abismo entre ambos._

_- Voy a estudiar.- contesté firme.- Llenaré los papeles y entraré a la que sea la mejor opción_

_- Si te sientes obligado…- comenzó mi padre_

_- No es por obligación.- todos me observaron atentos.- Es por decisión…_

_- ¿Algo que te haya hecho ver la luz?.- se mofó Jasper_

_- Si.- dije simplemente. La mirada de todos estaba sobre mí_

_- ¿Y se puede saber qué o quién hizo eso?.- Alice me miró curiosa_

_- No se puede saber, aún.- añadí sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la mesa_

_Agité mi mano en despedida para todos, mientras ellos seguían partiéndose el cráneo, para saber qué había gatillado mi cambio de pensar… Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama. Descansaría un poco y más tarde volvería a lo de Bella… Miré el folder sobre el escritorio… Me sentía un pendejo, pero si quería tener algo bien con ella, la haría partícipe de lo que era yo en este momento, y mis pasos a seguir… Eso me sentaba bien y era lo correcto, según yo… ¡Pendejo inmaduro enamorado! ¡Puaj! Tanto había arrancado de ese sentimiento y ahora me entregaba a él ¿Estaría bien? Se sentía bien al menos… Muy bien_

**…**

**...  
**

- ¡Emmett!.- grité y me abalancé a él para impedir que siguiera masacrando a Derek

- ¡Suéltame!.- me apartó.- ¡Voy a matar a este maricón!.- rugió

- ¡Emmett, cálmate!.- me paré delante suyo. Sus ojos estaban descontrolados y su respiración era jadeante

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que te dije?.- inquirió mirándome con pena. La misma que debía tener yo

- No me importa. Perdono todo lo que ha pasado, pero no te ensucies las manos con el, no vale la pena.

Emmett miró con asco por sobre mi hombro a Derek que se levantaba con dificultad y seguía intentando detener la sangre que derramaba. Acaricié el brazo de mi hermano con cariño para intentar apaciguar su ira, porque aunque pensara que era poco lo que había recibido mi ex novio, no quería que Emmett se rebajara ante él…

- Te quiero lejos de Bella y de toda mi familia.- siseó Em en su dirección, indicándolo

- Yo no mando en los sentimientos de las personas. No estaba en mis manos detener lo que se produjo entre su madre y Phil

- ¡No busques excusas!.- bramó nuevamente.- Te escuché claramente y no tienes una pizca de remordimiento por toda la mierda que armaste ¡Porque fuiste tú!

- Lo hice por Bella.- una carcajada resonó de la garganta de Em

- ¿No me digas?.- ladeó su cabeza para observarlo.- No puedo creer que nos pienses tan estúpidos Derek. Tú haz hecho todo por ti, por escalar. Porque nunca haz podido superar la infancia en la viviste

- Emmett, por favor.- intercedí. Sabía que para Derek era un tema delicado

- No lo estoy atacando.- me tranquilizó.- Nunca me burlaría de ti, como tu lo haz hecho con nosotros.- su mirada no se desconectaba de él

- Su familia ya estaba arruinada antes que Phil o yo llegáramos a su vida. Eran ustedes lo ciegos que no querían ver

- Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no daba el derecho de hacer la canallada que nos hiciste. Sobre todo a Bella, a la mujer que dices amar.- el cuerpo de Em se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia Derek y yo intentaba con mis mayores fuerzas detenerlo

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Estás bien?.- Riley llegó corriendo a nuestro lado

- Si, estoy bien. Es un asunto familiar, no te preocupes.- calmé su preocupación.- Derek, creo que deberías retirarte.- sugerí

- Si deseas, puedes ocupar el sanitario.- ofreció Riley en forma amable

- No gracias.- masculló él mirándolo con odio. Seguramente, aun creyendo que Riley era el otro

- Entonces empieza a caminar, antes que me olvide de que la violencia no es buena.- quise reírme del comentario de mi hermano. Él ya lo había olvidado

- Adiós Bella.- se despidió.- Y recuerda, así no lo creas, que todo lo hice por nosotros.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de nosotros. Lo divisé hasta que se perdió, sintiendo por primera vez, que este era una despedida definitiva entre él y yo.

- Tenemos que conversar Bella.- irrumpió mi concentración Emmett

- Si, claro.- me giré hacia Riley.- Gracias igualmente

- No hay de qué.- asintió.- Nos vemos y descansa

- ¿Es él?.- inquirió Emmett una vez quedamos solos

- ¿Él, quién?.- me hice la desentendida. No sabía si era momento de tener esa conversación

- Bella.- suspiró y sonrió.- ¿Riley es por quién dejaste al otro imbécil?.- su rostro volvía a ser amistoso conmigo

- No Emmett. Riley es sólo mi jefe y un buen amigo.- aclaré

- Siento todo lo que dije hermanita.- puso sus enormes manos en mis hombros.- Debí haber esperado alguna explicación de tu parte

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo Emmett.- rebatí.- Tu no necesitas escuchar una explicación. Sino que lo que necesitas es entender que a veces las cosas no son para siempre y aceptarlas

- ¿Lo dices por los papás?.- me observó contrariado

- Si.- asentí.- Yo sé que para ti es difícil, así como lo es para mí. Pero no podemos forzar las cosas Emmett.

- Pero al parecer las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.- murmuró, haciendo alusión al hecho que volvieran a vivir juntos

- Dejemos que las cosas pasen como tienen que suceder hermanito.- acaricié su mejilla.- No nos involucremos más allá en su relación, de lo que nos compete. Ellos buscarán las mejores alternativas y soluciones para lo que decidan hacer

- Es difícil Bella.- me partió el alma ver sus ojos llorosos. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le correspondí

- Lo sé Emmett. Y sé que tu dolor es más grande, pero recuerda algo…- tomé su cara y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas hablé.- La mamá como mujer puede haber cometido errores. Pero como madre, ella ha estado siempre ahí para nosotros… Quizás igual ha tenido caídas, pero es nuestra madre al fin y al cabo y nadie es perfecto.

Asintió aun derramando lágrimas. Seguimos abrazados por largo rato, hasta que lo sentí calmarse… Pocas veces en toda mi vida había visto a mi hermano quebrarse, y sinceramente, no quería volver a verlo nunca más así. Él era mi héroe, y los héroes no deben sufrir. Mi lengua picaba para compartir con él lo que estaba viviendo ¿Pero sería el momento? ¿Edward estaría de acuerdo?... Decidimos salir de ese lugar y acepté la invitación que me extendió, así que fuimos a su casa y estuvimos junto a Rose conversando más animados.

- Entonces…- comenzó Rose y me lanzó una mirada furtiva.- ¿Tu madre también está perdonada?.- le preguntó a Em

- No es cosa de llegar y personar Rose.- respondió él sin mirarnos

- Al menos espero que tu trato hacia ella, deje de ser tan hiriente Emmett.- él quiso hablar, pero ella lo cortó.- Ella no necesita que le recuerdes a cada instante sus faltas.

- Lo voy a intentar.- murmuró

- Eso espero.- respondió tajante su mujer.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y miré mi bolsa con incertidumbre de responder ese llamado. Sabía quien era, y Emmett junto a Rose esperaban paciente que me levantara a contestar. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y tras sopesar las circunstancias, me decidí por no dilatar más el asunto.

- ¿Bueno?.- mi voz sonó temblorosa

- Hola ¿Dónde estas?.- sonó animado

- En casa de Emmett.- le sonreí a ambos que me observaban en silencio

- Ah, ok. ¡Hey! Tengo que contarte algo.- se rió de lo que estuviera pensando.- ¿Puedo ir… a verte?

- C-claro.- mi estómago subió y bajó con el sólo saber que todo iba bien.- Pasaré a ver a papá y luego iré a casa

- Bien, ahí te veo entonces.- comenzó a despedirse.- Ehm, te hecho de menos.- soltó nervioso

- Yo igual.- sonreí como tonta. Rose alzó su ceja en mi dirección

Corté la llamada y me quedé de espalda a ellos. Intentaba borrar mi sonrisa, pero era imposible ponerme seria cuando recibía una prueba más que esto estaba pasando realmente y que él estaba interesado en seguir adelante… Aclaré mi garganta y dejé mi bolsa sobre la mesa, luego de notar que habían pasado varios minutos desde que estaba en la misma posición… Me giré y les sonreí. Ambos estaban concentrados en mis pasos.

- No quiero ser indiscreta, pero…- expresó Rose y por su rostro supe que no era bueno.- Debo entender con esa cara de boba, que la vida te está sonriendo

- ¿Tu crees?.- me burlé de ella

- Bien, me queda claro que no lograré sacarte nada.- frunció sus labios divertida

- No es el momento.- dije simplemente

- ¿Por qué?.- habló Em, por primera vez. Quise ser honesta y expresarle mis miedos, pero me acobardé

- Han sido demasiadas emociones este último tiempo. Lo mejor es dejar pasar un poco todo esto, y una vez más calmados, compartir los nuevos sucesos.- les sonreí

- ¿Es eso o no estás segura de lo nuevo que estás viviendo?.- mi cuñada como siempre tan perceptiva

- Es complicado.- le di la razón.- Pero sólo para aquel que tiene su mente cerrada a las cosas no tradicionales

- ¿Te volviste lesbiana?.- soltó Rose impresionada. Me reí de buena gana por sus conjeturas

- No. Aun me siguen gustando los hombres.- aclaré

- Bella…- intentó seguir mi hermano, pero decidí dar por terminada la charla

- Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero debo pasar a ver a papá y se me hace tarde.- me levanté y busqué mis cosas

- ¡Huye cobarde!.- se carcajeó Rose. Rodé mis ojos y me despedí de cada uno

**…**

- Tienes que seguir con la dieta y los cuidados ¡No tienes que levantarte, si no es necesario!.- regañé a mi padre

- Ya estoy bien Bella.- resopló.- No es como si un pequeño achaque me fuera a matar

- Estamos totalmente de acuerdo que eres un hombre fuerte.- inicié.- Pero igualmente debes cuidarte

- Lo que usted diga señorita doctora.- masculló

- Debes escuchar a tus hijos.- añadió mi madre, que entraba con una bandeja repleta de comida

- Claro.- murmuró mi padre. Tomó la bandeja, pero no miró a mamá.- Gracias

- ¿Tu haz estado bien?.- le pregunté a Renée. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros

- En lo que cabe.- mencionó en voz baja. Asentí viendo que las cosas no estaban del todo bien

- Bueno, he pasado a realizar mi visita de rutina.- sonreí, poniéndome de pié al lado de la cama de mi padre.- Espero que sigas las instrucciones del médico y las órdenes de mamá

- Si.- contestó papá. Miró a mi madre, quien salió de la habitación y noté que papá quería decir algo más

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestioné al verlo suspirar y afirmar su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama

- Quiero que converses con tu madre.- comenzó.- No la veo… igual que antes. Quiero saber si realmente quiere estar aquí. No quiero mantenerla atada a algo que no le hace bien

- Papá…

- Ella puede estar… enamorada de él Bella.- pronunció bajo.- Y de ser así, voy a dejarla libre.

- ¿No sería mejor que tu hablaras esto con ella?.- mi padre negó.- Ella terminó esa relación papá.- elevó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada acerca de ello

- Habla tu con ella. Según lo que diga, será mi turno de interceder

- Está bien.- acepté al fin.- Te quiero mucho y vendré estos días

- Haz tu vida hija, yo estoy bien. Al menos, ya no me morí.- sonrió

Salí de la habitación de papá y me dirigí en busca de mi madre. La encontré sentada con la mirada perdida en algún punto… Me senté a su lado y por varios minutos no dijimos nada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había esa conexión con ella, y se sentía de forma agradable… No sabía cómo enfrentar el tema de Phil, y tampoco sabía si decirle algo sobre lo que estaba enterada. Lo sentía como una traición hacia mi padre, pero viendo los ojos tristes de mamá, decidí hacer lo mejor para todos…

- Derek ha ido a verme al trabajo.- mi madre volteó a mirarme inmediatamente.- Me hablo de Phil…

- No quiero saber nada de eso hija.- su voz no iba en relación con la esperanza de sus ojos

- Phil no está bien.- apretó su agarre en mi mano.- No sé si está bien decirte esto o no mamá. Pero creo que es tiempo de pensar en ti, en lo que quieres realmente

- Esto es lo que quiero.- contestó, pero yo sabía que no era así

- Creo que esto es lo que crees que debes hacer ¿Pero donde quedan tus deseos?.- pasé mi mano por mi cabello.- No es fácil esto mamá. Ni para mi, ni para nadie… Pero creo que incluso mi padre te ha visto infeliz.- mi madre se alarmó

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿No lo he cuidado bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No es nada de eso mamá.- la tranquilicé.- Papá solamente está preocupado de esa tristeza.- indiqué sus ojos.- Mamá… Si crees poder salvar tu matrimonio, entonces sigue adelante con esto… De lo contrario, si tus sentimientos por Phil no crees van a menguar con el tiempo, entonces toma tus decisiones y llevarlas a cabo

- No es fácil hija.- sus ojos se aguaron

- No lo es. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.- dije con convicción.- Pero nada en esta vida es fácil… Sin embargo, luego de la tormenta viene la calma… Y nosotros, como tus hijos, vamos a aceptar todo lo que decidas

- Tengo tanto miedo de todo esto Bella.- confesó. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía tan identificada con ella

- No sabes cuanto te entiendo mamá.- murmuré sobre su cabello.- Lo único que puedo decirte, es que a veces hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz

- ¿Lo dices por ti?.- asentí sin que pudiera verme

- Si mamá.- ella se separó y me observó, limpiando sus lágrimas

- ¿Eres feliz ahora?.- preguntó preocupada.- ¿Estás con la persona por la que dejaste a Derek?

- Soy feliz.- respondí.- Estoy con él y soy feliz en este momento…

- ¿Es alguien de tu trabajo?.- su sonrisa me animó a hacer algo que jamás creí poder llevarlo a cabo

- Es Edward.- dije sinceramente. Mi madre me miró si entender.- El hermano menor de Jasper

Mi madre tapó su boca de la impresión que le ofreció la noticia que le daba. No me sentí mal por decirlo, y me embargó una paz interna pocas veces experimentada en este último tiempo… Era extraño, pues jamás había compartido algún hecho relevante con mi madre de primera fuente. Cada vez que tenía una información importante que compartir con mi familia, no era de exclusivita hacia ella, y menos como confidencias de amigas.

- ¿El hermano de Jasper?.- preguntó al fin

- Así es.- sonreí.- Un hombre 11 años menor que yo… Pero me enamoré sin pensarlo y buscarlo mamá. Solo pasó

- Entiendo.- murmuró. Esperé por gritos y reclamos, pero no salían a flote.- Me resta decirte que logres la mayor felicidad que te mereces.- soltó para dejarme sorprendida

- Mamá…- pronuncié por inercia

- No soy quien para juzgarte, primero que todo.- me miró con determinación.- Y segundo. Eres una mujer grande, madura y conciente de tus actos… Si haz elegido a ese chico, no importando las diferencias que haya, es porque lo crees correcto

- ¿No crees que estoy loca por estar con un adolescente inmaduro?.- sonreí nerviosa

- Creo que él es un chico afortunado de haber sido elegido por ti Bella.- sus palabras me emocionaron.- No he sido nunca una madre muy cariñosa, pero estoy orgullosa de ti…

- Gracias mamá.- dije desde el fondo de mi ser

- De nada Bella. Cuentas conmigo para todo. Siempre hija.- nos abrazamos con todo el sentimiento que nos embargó en ese momento

- Tu también mamá. Quiero lo mejor para ti y para papá

**…**

Llegué a casa, aun con la conversación de mi madre en la retina, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Mi sonrisa no se despegaba de mi rostro y así encontré a mi amiga en la puerta de mi casa… Mientras tomábamos un café juntas, le conversé a Tanya todos los últimos acontecimientos. Necesitaba su valoración y sobre todo su concejo, ella era una de las personas enteradas de mi situación, que más conocía a Edward y que podría darme los pasos a seguir.

- ¡Wow! Tu vida es como una montaña rusa amiga.- se carcajeó.- Me pierdo unas horas y estás en la cima, vuelvo unas horas más tarde y estás en el suelo terrenal

- ¿Qué opinas de todo?.- fui directa

- Tu sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que haces.- palmeó mi mano.- Tu lo que quieres saber es qué pienso de Edward ¿O me equivoco?.- alzó su ceja sonriendo

- Me conoces demasiado.- bufé, recostándome en mi silla

- Veamos.- tomó su barbilla y fingió analizar todo.- No tengo nada que decir.- dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa. La miré queriendo asesinarla

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero Tanya, eres tu quien debe decirme algo

- Error, querida amiga. Eres tu quien debe decidir sobre esto.- quise hablar, pero me cortó.- Tu eres mi amiga y el también. No quiero inmiscuirme en esto, pero si quieres estar con él, yo soy la primera en apoyarte

- Estoy aterrada de estar haciendo lo incorrecto.- me sinceré

- Y cualquiera lo estaría en tu lugar o en el de cualquiera.- afirmó ella

- Es distinto Tanya. Edward…

- Es menor que yo.- terminó por mí. Negó y suspiró profundo.- Si no te sacas ese prejuicio de tu cabeza, te aseguro el fracaso absoluto en esto amiga

- No sé.- tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos

- Para que algo resulte tienes que estar totalmente segura de ello… Bella, la edad aquí no es problema. Mírame a mí, Marcos me engañó cuando ya era un hombre hecho y derecho… Las relaciones no dependen de las diferencias. Si te basas en ellas, nunca lograrás abrirte realmente a algo… Debes basarte en las similitudes, y esas las irás encontrando a lo largo de la relación

- ¿Tu crees que el me quiera realmente o solo será la típica aventura de estar con alguien mayor?

- Otra vez con lo mismo.- bufó exasperada.- El está contigo porque quiere. Durará lo que tenga que durar, pero es tú deber sacarte ideas absurdas de la cabeza para que la relación o se termine por diferencias mas contundentes o siga porque son compatibles sin importar lo que los separe

El timbre de mi casa sonó y ambas nos sonreímos, teniendo certeza de quien llegaba nuevamente a mi lado… Tanya me indicó que me quedara allí y se levantó sonriente hacia la sala. La miré extrañada por su actuar, y comencé a ponerme nerviosa como me pasaba siempre que él estaba cerca… Escuché sus voces y risas por algo que compartían, hasta que aparecieron por la misma puerta donde hacia poco mi amiga salía tramando algo.

- Hola.- saludó él, dejando un folder sobre la mesa y acercándose hasta mí.

- Hola.- respondí antes de sentir sus labios en los míos, con un tierno beso

Me quedé estática. Nuestras muestras de afecto siempre habían sido en privado, era la primera vez que alguien nos veía en esa faceta, la de pareja, y miles de mariposas se asentaron en mi estómago. Miré a Tanya quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara y me guiñó, mientras Edward se acomodaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hacían?.- preguntó distraído poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros

- Estábamos planeando con Bella una salida. Pero lamentablemente yo no puedo, estaría haciendo mal tercio.- mintió sonriendo

- Lo siento, a ti no te gustan mis amigos.- Edward puso sus palmas hacia ella

- Así como voy, creo que lo estoy reconsiderando.- rodó sus ojos

- Deberías. Mira a Bella, le he dejado esa sonrisa brillante.- golpee su estómago con mi codo y el sonrió de aquella forma arrebatadora

- Ya quisieras.- bromee. Y me sentí bien, al estar por primera vez distendida a su lado

- Bien, quiero currículum completo de todos tus amigos.- se irguió en su silla concentrada

- ¿Desesperada?.- se rió Edward

- No, simplemente catando el nuevo mercado de hombres que se extiende hacia mí

- Muy bien, toma nota.- apuntó Edward

Pasamos una tarde demasiado relajada los tres. Diversas bromas de todos los niveles salieron a relucir en torno al detallado informe que Edward le estaba dando de todos sus amigos. Tanya sonreía, hacia muecas y los descartaba en otras ocasiones a la primera mención… Cuando ya entraba la noche, y después de haber compartido unos refrescos y comida, mi amiga se inclinó por tres prospectos que Edward había nombrado… La idea quedaba en una salida y encuentro fortuito entre los cuatro. Con Edward no parábamos de reír, cuando él dio el segundo nombre de uno de ellos, y Tanya se atoró con el ultimo bocado gritando un no rotundo…

- Ok. Solo me quedan dos.- se quedó pensando.- En la semana afinamos los últimos detalles

- Tanya.- llamó Edward y se puso tras de mi rodeándome con sus brazos.- Existen algunas cosas llamadas consoladores.- se rió a todo pulmón

- Muy gracioso mini-novio.- así lo había llamado toda la tarde.- Pero me gustan las cosas vivas ¡Tu entiendes!.- nos hizo reír a ambos.- Y ya me voy. Adiós tórtolos

- Adiós.- nos despedimos de ella, que agitaba su mano hasta cerrar la puerta tras ella

- ¿De verdad piensas presentarle a tus amigos?.- me voltee hacia él

- Si.- encogió sus hombros.- Nada se pierde. Y Tanya necesita algo para divertiste aunque sea por un tiempo

Esa afirmación me llevó de vuelta a mis pensamientos negativos ¡Divertirse un tiempo! Eso podía ser yo para él, y logró nublarme un poco al pensarlo… Pero Tanya tenía razón, de mí dependían muchas cosas, y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener esto, sobre todo lo que habíamos construido hoy. Lo miré y me acerqué a él para besarlo… Sonreímos ambos sobre los labios del otro cuando mordisquee su labio juguetona…

- ¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó apoyando su frente en la mía

- Pasan las 10.- contesté observando de reojo el reloj en la pared

- No quiero irme.- gimoteó.- Además traje algo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- nos separamos y se acercó al folder que traía a su llegada

- Son las solicitudes de ingreso a las Universidades.- comenzó a sacar los papeles y extenderlos en la mesa.- Quiero que me ayudes a decidirme y llenarlos

- ¿En serio?.- pregunté incrédula. Asintió y se quedó en su lugar mirándome

- Dijimos que lo intentaríamos. Aquí estoy, con todo esto.- tomó los papeles.- Haciéndote partícipe de lo que quiero para mí

- C-claro.- balbucee algo perdida en sus palabras

- Bien, quizás no es algo que te guste hacer… Pero lo creí un buen paso para demostrarte que me importas.- se removió inquieto y un rubor comenzó a extenderse en sus mejillas ¡Adorable! Estaba nervioso por estar haciendo esto, según él

- Encantada te ayudo.- di un salto divertido y llegué hasta él

- ¿Puedo quedarme?.- preguntó frunciendo sus labios. Recordé a Esme, pero no quise hablar de ello aun.

- Solo si avisas en tu casa.- advertí

- Te respondería si mama, pero como eres de cabeza retorcida, de seguro pensarás que lo digo por la tontería de las edades.- se mofó

- Simpático.- mascullé

- ¿Lo soy?.- tomó mi cintura y me apegó a él

- Supongo.- respondí evasiva

- Unas chicas que encontré en el parque esta tarde, estuvieron de acuerdo con esa aseveración.- comentó como recordando y mirando de soslayo mi reacción

- ¿Si? Podrías haberte quedado allí entonces.- contesté seria e intentando soltarme

- Prefería venir hasta donde una chica que me trae loquito.- murmuró en mi oído. Miles de escalofríos sacudieron mi cuerpo por sus palabras

- No tan chica.- corregí. Soltó una gran carcajada

- La experiencia y las ganas de conocer se complementan.- sonrió, dándome un beso cortó.- Llamaré a casa

Sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar. No supe que hablaría, estaba absorta recordando cada una de sus palabras toda esta tarde… El estaba poniendo su esfuerzo mayúsculo para que todo funcionara ¿Podríamos llegar a buen puerto? Mi cabeza protestó, pero mi corazón saltó en respuesta afirmativa, mientras lo veía colgar el llamado e indicarme con su mano que me acercara…

Esto era una prueba, ahora solo dependía de mí… Tomar lo que el me ofrecía para confiar o seguir buscando excusas para vivir todo a medias…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero ahora sí estaba ocupada**

**¿Que tal? No es un gran capítulo, pero quise enfocarme en describir su interacción o el inicio de ella ¡Me pareció mono! =)**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Háganme saber su opinión y sus quejas xD**

**Saludos y cariños a todas las que me dejaron su mensajito... Las quiero mil... **

**Esta semana estaré bastante ocupada nuevamente, pero veré que puedo hacer ¿Ok?**

**...**

**Tá, tá**

**..**

**Para quienes me preguntaron ¿Cuantos capítulos? Aun no lo sé, pero ustedes saben mi dinámica ¡Entre 20 y a mucho dar 25!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- Toma.- estiré mi brazo con una manzana en mis manos hacia Edward.- ¡Cógela!.- ordené

- ¿Deberé llevar también un pequeño maletín con mi comida de cada descanso?.- bromeó como si lo estuviese tratando de un niño pequeño

- Estoy segura que cuando tu estómago comience a rugir vas a adorarme.- me abaniqué haciéndome la interesante

- Ya te adoro, con manzana y sin manzana.- sonrió acercándose hasta mí

- Adulador.- golpee su pecho con mi mano

- Bruja.- me retó dándome un mordisco en mi barbilla.- ¡Mmm! ¿No podría llevarte a ti en lugar de esa jodida manzana? Creo que sabes mejor y puedo comerte de muchas formas, con esa manzanita no puedo

- Estás loco.- me reí de él.- Y ya vete, llegarás tarde a tu primer día de Universidad

- Creo que estás más emocionada que yo. Si por mí fuera no me hubiese levantado jamás de esa cálida cama y esas acogedoras sábanas.- se estiró, haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran

Quise decirle que yo al igual que él, lo hubiese preferido enredado en mi cama y sin dejarlo ir nunca, pero no era posible… El tiempo avanzaba poco a poco y ya llevábamos poco más de un mes como pareja… Sin embargo no todo avanzaba y yo seguía con mis continuas inseguridades. Que hoy más que nunca se acentuaban, al saberlo rodeado de otras mujeres con sus mismos intereses y de menor edad que yo… No sabía por qué no podía dejarme convencer que lo que teníamos era real. Cada vez que salía o algo nuevo pasaba, el temor se apoderaba de mí. Más no lo decía y tampoco lo haría…

- ¿Puedo venir hoy?.- preguntó tomando sus libros

- ¿El tener casi la mitad de tus pertenencias en el lado izquierdo de mi armario no te dice algo?.- jugué con él. Cada vez tenía más ropa suya junto a la mía

- Estoy por mudarme definitivamente.- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y él lo malinterpretó.- Tranquila preciosa, es solo una broma.

- No… No es eso. Yo…- balbucee

- Me voy, no te preocupes no creo que necesite permiso.- guiñó y me besó para irse.

Afirmé mi cuerpo en la pared contraria a la puerta, mientras veía como salía por ella para dar comienzo a su nueva etapa en la vida… Había optado por seguir una carrera corta, algo relacionado con su mayor afición, la música. Carlisle casi había sufrido un colapso nervioso con la noticia, en cambio Esme lo apoyaba como con todas sus decisiones. Jasper simplemente le pidió que al menos durara un semestre en la carrera y yo, yo simplemente le dije que lo quería…

Mientras manejaba hacia mi trabajo, mi mente viajó en todo este pequeño pero inmenso tiempo junto a él. Aun me preguntaba si solo sería una fachada, si él día de mañana me diría que él seguía estando con alguien más aparte de lo que teníamos… Pero cuando estaba en su compañía, todo vestigio de duda se evaporaba como agua en el fuego. Amaba sus niñerías, sus intentos por parecer maduro o simplemente su actuar en forma desinteresada y cotidiana… Cada día se iba metiendo más y más en mí, y ya no lograba ni quería detenerlo. Incluso cuando podía ser que resultara totalmente dañada…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los malditos pensamientos negativos que me sucedían ahora con más frecuencia. Necesitaba convencerme de lo que estaba viviendo, de la maravillosa historia que estaba construyendo a alguien que con solo mirarme me hacía sonreír.

- Buenos días.- saludó Riley en cuanto entré a la oficina

- Buenos días.- respondí sin perder mi sonrisa

- Me alegra verte así, aunque…- dejó la frase inconclusa y no tuvo que decirla para saber a qué se refería

- Soy feliz. Con mi familia, la persona que amo y ustedes mis amigos.- me encogí de hombros, intentando parecer casual

- Claro.- asintió frunciendo sus labios en una semejanza a sonrisa

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?.- cambié de tema drásticamente

- Necesitamos conversar de un nuevo proyecto. Te espero en mi despacho.- asentí

Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio y luego de saludar a mis compañeras de trabajo, me encaminé a la oficina de Riley. Estaba de pié frente al gran ventanal que mostraba en plenitud la ciudad… Me senté frente a su silla y se giró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una hermosa sonrisa, siempre lo había dicho, pero que lamentablemente no lograba remover nada más que fibras de cariño hacia él

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?.- cuestionó mirando mi semblante

- No, nada.- estiré las arrugas totalmente ficticias de mi falda

- Bueno, tengo que contarte dos nuevas noticias entrelazadas.- se sentó y reclinó su asiento.- Nos concedieron la entrevista que estábamos esperando

- ¿De verdad?.- pregunté emocionada. Era un proyecto ambicioso, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la persona que estábamos hablando. Una gran escritora que estaba en su máximo apogeo

- Muy cierto, no te imaginas el regocijo que sentí al leer el mail de su representante.- señaló.- Esa es una noticia, y ahora tengo la otra.- lo miré esperando que siguiera.- Hay una condición para hacerla

- ¿Cuál?.- algo en mi interior me previno de lo siguiente

- La persona encargada de realizarla, deberá ser mi periodista estrella. O sea, tú.- soltó la bomba

- ¿Q-qué…?.- pregunté con voz y de seguro cara de tonta

- El representante averiguó toda la información de la gente que trabaja aquí. Y tu archivo fue el que más lo contentó, así que pidió como única condición que sea la persona más experimentada quien realice la entrevista.- explicó en detalle

- ¡Dios!.- susurré.- No sé que decir

- ¿Una respuesta positiva?.- cuestionó ladeando su sonrisa a la par de su cabeza

- Esto es lo máximo… Es el sueño de cualquiera poder lograr un acercamiento con aquella persona de la que se habla en 9 revistas de 10 que salen en el mercado

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.- sonrió

- ¿Y como lo haré?.- consulté removiéndome en mi asiento

- Viajaremos dentro de una semana.- miró mi reacción y luego ordenó unos papeles sobre su mesa, como queriendo parecer distendido

- ¿Tu y yo?.- sentí que hasta la pregunta era estúpida

- Así es Bella. Tu, porque serás quien realice la parte práctica de esto. Y yo, porque soy el representante de esta empresa

- Entiendo.- murmuré

- ¿Hay algún problema con ello?.- se quedó mirándome

- No, no…- repetí

- ¿Tu… novio no tendrá problema?.- titubeó

- Creo que no…- la verdad es que Edward no se mostraba celoso, además él conocía mis sentimientos y mi profesión

- Debemos coordinar todo Bella, así que lamento tener que decirte. Pero creo que deberemos pasar más tiempo del establecido aquí para planificar todo

- Sin problema.- dije al tiempo que me ponía de pié

- ¿Entonces debo suponer que tu respuesta es afirmativa?.- me reí al darme cuenta que nunca había dado un sí o un no en concreto

- Es parte de mi trabajo, y siempre he sido profesional.

**…**

- ¿Cómo te fue?.- juguetee con el bolígrafo en mis labios

- ¿Podría haber algo más aburrido que estudiar? No lo creo. Jamás nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de ver mi casa alguna vez- bufó

- No puedo creer que en tu primer día, ya estés de rezongón.- me reí

- Llevo 3 malditos ramos en donde me han dado más para leer que cuando Jacob me regalaba colecciones enteras de chicas playboy.- volvió a gruñir

- ¡Wow! Pero que buen amigo es Jake ¿Eh? No debías gastar un solo peso en aquello.- dije con todo el sarcasmo que tenía

- ¿Cierto? Yo siempre he dado gracias por mi gran amigo.- se carcajeó de su broma irónica

- Creo que tendré que comentarle a Tanya sobre las otras virtudes de Jacob. Quizás ella se aplique igualmente obsequiándome revistas en donde salgan chicos guapos y en poca ropa.- susurré tapando mi boca con una mano

- No lo necesitas.- sentí el cerrojo de una puerta del otro lado

- ¿Dónde estás?.- cuestioné

- En mi cuarto, buscando privacidad.- su voz tenía una nota de intriga

- ¿Para qué si se puede saber?.- mi curiosidad estaba al límite

- Siempre he querido hacer algo.- dio un gran suspiro.- ¿Haz practicado el sexo telefónico?.- sentí mi saliva quedar en mi garganta

- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?.- quise gritar, pero todo el mundo se percataría de mi

- Algo así. Te extraño Bella, no creo poder aguantar hasta la noche.- su voz se volvía cada vez más suave y mi estómago daba brincos

- Edward…- pasé gran cantidad de saliva.- Estoy trabajando

- Anda al sanitario. Es sólo un ratito, si me vieras como estoy te darías cuenta que no voy a durar mucho.- mi corazón saltaba como loco

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- cuestioné poniéndome de pié. La loca ahora era yo

- Porque mientras estaba escribiendo unas idioteces que había en la pizarra recordé el pequeño regalo que me diste hace unos días.- un gemido se le escapó de sus labios y quise correr a encerrarme así mismo como él

- Edward…- regañé en voz baja

- ¿Qué? _¡Mierda!_.- siseó.- Bella… ¿Te acuerdas? Dime todo lo que sentiste ese día…

- No puedo…- mi voz casi no me salía

- Yo recuerdo perfectamente como gemías cada vez que tu boca y tu lengua se deslizaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi dura entrepierna.- solté un suspiro largo cuando vi la puerta del sanitario a escasos metros

- Edward no me hagas esto.- pedí, cerrando mis ojos al recargarme en el pasillo. Sentía que no podía dar un paso más

- ¿Te excitas?... Dime

- Si.- suspiré

- Me estoy tocando Bella, estoy duro por ti.- mordí mi labio con tanta fuerza que creí me lo arrancaría

- Edward…- solté entre gemido y última plegaria para su compasión

- Tócate. Así como si fuese yo ¿Te gusta cuando mis dedos te acarician?...

- ¿Bella?.- abrí los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de Riley.

Mi mano estaba casi a punto de llegar a mi seno izquierdo. La apreté con fuerza en mi estómago y sentí el calor de mis mejillas incrementarse a niveles insospechados cuando sentí jadear con fuerza a Edward del otro lado de la línea, una señal inequívoca de haber alcanzado el orgasmo…

- He… Yo… Venía al sanitario y…paré porque...iba a orinarme.- solté tapando mi boca al instante ¿Cómo podía decir eso? La risa de Edward resonó del otro lado

- Uhm, bien.- respondió Riley incómodo.- Luego veremos lo último en mi oficina

- C-claro.- caminé a paso rápido hasta encerrarme en el baño.- Te odio.- dije entre dientes a Edward que aun reía

- Y yo te quiero.- una sonrisa afloró en mi al instante.- Lo siento, creí que estaban en un lugar privado.- terminó de burlarse de mí

- Estaba llegando, solo… Me quedé un momento en el pasillo.- murmuré abriendo el grifo a todo dar

- ¿Calor?.- bromeó

- Maldito.- espeté divertida

- Me voy a duchar y luego iré a tu casa.

- Está bien.- mojé mis mejillas.- También te quiero

- Lo sé.- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo

- ¿Así? ¿Y por qué tan seguro?.- pregunté sonriendo a mi reflejo en el gran espejo

- Esta noche te lo pruebo. Un beso.- cortó inmediatamente

Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi falda y suspiré largamente mientras observaba el rubor de mi rostro ir desapareciendo poco a poco. A pesar del bochorno vivido y lo osado de la situación pasada, me gustaba la faceta atrevida que Edward podía instaurar en mí… Y no sólo en el aspecto sexual, cada día en cada cosa que vivíamos, podía ir descubriendo nuevas cosas en torno a mí… Un simple videojuego, una caminata, una noche de música y copas, cocinar o realizar la limpieza; se convertían en experiencias divertidas y nuevas con las locuras que se le ocurrían.

Salí de mi escondite cuando me sentí preparada-a medias-para enfrentar nuevamente a Riley, solo esperaba que su imaginación no llegara tan lejos como la de Edward y creyera con firmeza mi excusa patética y totalmente espontánea que le había dado.

- ¿Tienes tus documentos al día para poder viajar fuera del país?.- preguntó luego de revisar todo el material

- Ajá.- no había levantado mi cabeza en todo el rato

- Entonces es todo por hoy.- lo sentí ponerse de pié.- ¿Te pasa algo Bella? Te he notado callada y algo distraída en todo este rato

- No.- me levanté rápido.- Tengo que irme Riley, nos vemos mañana

- Bella…- tomó mi brazo y detuvo mi escape.- Si es por lo que pasó en el pasillo… Es normal, no tienes que avergonzarte.

- Por supuesto.- me sonrojé aun más. Tener deseos de ir al baño era normal, no encerrarse a tener sexo por teléfono con tu pareja en el baño del trabajo

- Me encanta tu rubor.- se mano acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza

- Creo que un rubor es quedarse corto.- reí nerviosa por su actitud y su cercanía.- Parezco más un tomate maduro

- Para mí eres adorable.- su voz se hizo un murmullo. Pensé en la soledad en la que nos encontrábamos, en su mano sobre mi mejilla, su acercamiento cada vez más y reaccioné

- Riley.- le hablé cuando noté sus intenciones. Quitó su mano y retrocedió

- Yo… Esto, puedes irte Bella. Mañana afinaremos mas detalles

- Hasta mañana.- me despedí rápido y salí casi corriendo de la oficina tras tomar mi cartera.

**…**

Estacioné tras el comúnmente Volvo que ahora pasaba más tiempo en la entrada de mi casa. Antes de bajar, recordé nuevamente lo sucedido con Riley ¿Iba a besarme? Instantáneamente pensé en el viaje que debíamos realizar juntos ¿Sería que él intentaría algo? ¿Lo habría planeado? Ok, estaba volviéndome un poquito paranoica. El sabía a la perfección que estaba en una nueva relación, sus intentos si es que lo tenía pensado, serían totalmente infructuosos.

Tomé mi cartera y bajé de mi auto. Mientras iba acercándome por el camino de entrada sentí unas risas provenientes de mi casa. Reconocí una como la de Tanya, otra de Edward, pero hubo una que me pareció totalmente desconocida… Abrí la puerta y en efecto ellos dos estaban allí, acompañados de una chica que jamás había visto, sin embargo, tenía un leve parecido a Tanya…

- Hola amiga.- Tanya fue la primera en verme.- Te estábamos esperando

- ¿Si?.- dejé mis llaves sobre la mesita de entrada.- Hola.- saludé en forma general

- Hola.- saludó la chica y siguió riéndose de algo que decía Edward

- Charlote, ella es mi amiga Bella.- presentó Tanya.- Y Bella, es mi hermana menor, Charlote

- ¿Tu hermana? Había olvidado que llegaría.- sonreí hacia ella, que apenas y me sonrió de vuelta

- Ha llegado esta tarde.- mi amiga tomó mi brazo y me guió al asiento de su lado. Miré a Edward que me guiñó y sonrió. No pude evitar mis celos al verla

- Un gusto conocerte.- saludé por cortesía

Ella ni siquiera me tomó en cuenta por mi saludo, su atención estaba total y absolutamente dirigida en torno a Edward. Tenía mis sentimientos encontrados, ella no era cualquier persona para dirigirle una mirada envenenada o algún comentario agrio que le hiciera entender de quién era ese hombre frente a ella… Opté por lo más fácil, desviar mi mirada de ella y hacerme la desentendida, pero no fue fácil… Menos luego de su comentario

- ¡Es genial que vayamos a la misma Universidad!.- expresó demasiado alegre

- Si bueno, igual no será mucho lo que nos veamos.- contestó Edward como previendo mi salud mental

- ¡Oh! Pero estoy segura que podremos hacer algo juntos fuera de allí… Seremos grandes amigos.- la miré nuevamente y su sonrisa era radiante, hacia él

Con las pocas reservas de tranquilidad que me quedaban, me obligué a desaparecer de allí un momento. Pasé por el lado de Edward con las ansias de marcar mi territorio de la forma que fuera, pero él estaba ajeno a todo el cúmulo se sentimientos que crecían en mí… ¡Respira y contrólate Bella! Me regañé cuando llegué a la cocina por un vaso de agua…

No podía pasarme celando a toda chica que se le acercaba y menos aun, creando películas poco convenientes para mi integridad. Él era libre de acercarse a quien quisiera, podía tener amigas… El problema estaba en mí, era la maldita inseguridad que me daba el conocer la libertad con que Edward se tomaba anteriormente de lo nuestro, sus otras relaciones.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?.- sentí su voz en mi oído y sus manos en mi cintura

- Estaba tomando un vaso de agua.- mentí

- Te estoy mirando hace algunos minutos y ni siquiera lo haz probado ¿Qué pasa?.- me giró hasta quedar frente a frente

- Nada.- sonreí. Sus ojos se achicaron en escrutinio

- ¿Problemas en el trabajo?.- sonrió haciendo un sutil referencia al episodio candente que habíamos vivido

- Ni me lo recuerdes.- gemí enterrando mi cara en su cuello.- Aun…- me callé al recordar a Riley próximo a mí

- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó pasando su nariz con suavidad por mi mejilla y mi cuello

- No es nada ¿Tanya aun está ahí?.- indiqué con mi barbilla la sala

- Sip.- remarcó la p.- ¿Vamos?

Asentí tomando la mano que me ofrecía y salí con él a la sala donde estaba mi amiga y su hermana, que no ocultó su cara de espanto o sorpresa al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas. Edward se sentó en el sofá y tomó mi cintura haciéndome sentar en sus piernas… Me cohibía aun su actitud fresca con nuestras demostraciones en público, pero justamente ahora es cuando más agradecida estaba que él se comportara así… Estaba mal, pero mi pecho respiraba con mayor tranquilidad al sentirlo compenetrado con la relación y dejándoselo claro a cualquiera.

- ¿Jacob te ha llamado?.- le preguntó Edward a Tanya, quien no pudo abrir más sus ojos

- No.- dijo simplemente

- ¿Quién es Jacob?.- habló su hermana, mirando de reojo la mano de Edward que acariciaba la piel de mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa en forma inconciente

- Un amigo nuestro.- contestó Edward con una sonrisita que me imaginaba le costaría algo a Tanya

- Perdón por la pregunta, pero… ¿Ustedes son hermanos?.- nos miró a ambos, deteniéndose en Edward

- ¿Hermanos?.- repetí yo como si no diera crédito a la estupidez de su pregunta. Sentí un pequeño apretón en mi piel y apoyé con fuerza mi codo en la clavícula de Edward. Siseó un poco, pero no dijo nada

- Claro. Cuando oí hablar de Edward y Bella creí que ustedes eran hermanos.- se sentó sobre una de sus piernas

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar en eso?.- fue el turno de Tanya. Que la miraba con suma extrañeza

- Me dijiste sus edades, o sea, tenían que ser hermanos o familiares. Porque amigos o algo más es imposible

- ¿Por qué?.- Edward preguntó con tranquilidad, yo en cambio estaba que explotaba

- Es mucha la diferencia de edad.- concluyó brillantemente. Me sentí horrible y quise levantarme, pero Edward muy poco sutil tomó mis caderas y no logré moverme un solo centímetro

- ¿Cómo? ¿De donde vienes? Lo siento Tanya, pero creo que tu hermana necesita salir de la capsula del tiempo pasado.- Tanya y él rieron.- ¿Qué te parecería que te contesto algo así como pareja, novios…?

- ¿Lo son?.- presionó con sus ojos clavados en Edward

- ¿Es malo?.- devolvió Edward

- Sería extraño…- iba a añadir algo más, pero Tanya cortó su inspiración. Seguramente para detener algo que me convertiría en una asesina

- Nos vamos. Gracias Edward por tu ayuda, nos estamos viendo chicos.- tomó a su hermana y la sacó a empujones prácticamente de mi casa

Ni Edward, ni yo comentamos nada. Nos quedamos sentados en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos, mientras él seguía acariciando mi espalda y ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello… Era algo para lo que tenía que estar preparada, pero no lo estaba ni un solo céntimo. Ella no sería ni la primera ni la última que nos hiciera un comentario igual, y la verdad es que sentía mi rabia en proporciones poco seguras cuando lo imaginaba solamente.

- Vamos a dormir.- Edward se levantó y tomó mi mano

- Voy al baño.- dije una vez entré a mi habitación

Allí me encerré y solté mi llanto ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿O era yo la que quería verlo así? Me senté en la orilla de la tina y recogí mis piernas apresadas con mis brazos. Dejé a mi mente en blanco, no quería salir y que Edward me viera con los ojos como un conejo… Yo podía hacerlo, podía ir contra todo por estar con él. Tan solo necesitaba confiar en mí y en él. Confiar en lo que podíamos llegar a tener, o lo que podíamos llegar a construir poco a poco… ¿El pensaría igual?

- Bella.- golpeó suavemente y me paré de un salto

- Voy.- mi voz salió ronca y comencé a emitir ruido para que no volviera a hablarme

Cuando corroboré en el espejo que mis ojos no estaban tan brillantes, rojos o hinchados decidí salir. Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo su móvil, mientras yo me escabullí para cambiar mi ropa. Sentí que me miró varias veces, y luego dejó su móvil en la mesa de noche…

- Ya avisé a casa que me quedaría fuera.- anunció

- ¿Jake?.- pregunté sonriendo. Esa era su demasiada recurrente excusa

- Exacto.- me voltee hacia la pared para deslizar mi ropa…

En cuanto terminé de cambiar mi ropa por la de dormir, sentí como me elevaba en el aire. Grité con todas mis fuerzas por el susto, y cerré mis ojos hasta que sentí como mi espalda era apoyada en la blanda cama… Edward se colocó sobre mí con una gran sonrisa por haber llevado a cabo su misión, asustarme y pillarme desprevenida.

- Vas a matarme.- fue lo primero que dije cuando cobré el aliento. Tocando mí pecho con una mano para sentir mi corazón furioso

- Tú vas a matarme con esa ropa.- mordisqueó mi hombro.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?.- preguntó de pronto mirándome fijamente

- N-no estaba llorando.- contesté defensivamente, y removiéndome bajo él

- No sabes mentir.- tomó mi mentón y lo fijo para examinarme detenidamente.- Y espero que no sea por el comentario de la hermana de la mujer de hielo

- Por supuesto que no.- empujé su pecho para poder levantarme, pero puso sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas

- Por supuesto que si.- remedó mi voz.- ¿Vas a dejar que cualquier tonto comentario te afecte?

- No me afectó y no quiero hablar de eso. Dame permiso.- pedí bruscamente

Se incorporó negando con su cabeza y se tiró al lado opuesto de la cama en donde me acomodé yo… Mientras él comenzó a pasar los canales con su habitual postura tranquila, yo me dediqué a desarrollar mis dotes de actuación, fingiendo que leía interesadamente un libro, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre… De un momento a otro me comenzó a dar una rabia enorme su actitud despreocupada ¿Es que nada lo hacía alterarse? ¿O era que lo nuestro le importaba tan poco? Mi respiración se hizo más pesada con cada nueva pregunta que me hacía ¡Mierda!

- No confías ni una mismísima jodida mierda en mí.- soltó de pronto

- No quiero hablar.- tajé y tiré mi libro en el piso.- Buenas noches.- me despedí sin darle un beso ni nada

- ¡Pf!.- resopló.- Buenas noches

**…**

**...**

**...  
**

_Desperté con el sonidito del maldito teléfono. Bella se removió y apagó la alarma. Tapé mi cabeza hasta el último pelo que pude y traté de seguir durmiendo, pero mi querida chica no tenía la misma intención y parecía que esta mañana emitía más ruido que el acostumbrado ¡Estaba aun con él ánimo de mierda que cargaba anoche! Sus tacones sonaban con eco por donde pasaba ¿Se había puesto tacones para ir al baño? ¡Oh mierda, dame paciencia! Gemí y rodé hasta quedar del lado que ella había estado, su olor era exquisito, pero extrañamente hoy quise estrangular la almohada que emanaba su fragancia._

_¿Por qué carajo le costaba tanto confiar en mí? La hermana de Tanya era una chica bonita, no se podía negar eso. Pero yo no había siquiera mirado su generoso escote, bueno sí, debía ser ciego para no hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera se me había puesto un poco robusto mi amiguito, no así como me pasaba con Bella… Porque aunque la viera con un abrigo hasta el cuello entraba en acción… Obviamente al ver a alguien con algo bonito que deleitar a la multitud había reacciones corporales inevitables, pero de ahí a meter a mi amiguito en cualquier vagina como lo hacía antes ¡No-oh! Había un abismo ¡Joder! ¿Por algo estaba con ella, no?_

_Salió del baño y supuse que iría a la cocina por un café. Esperé que como todos los días se despidiera de mí, pero esperé, esperé y seguí como un idiota esperando hasta que sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y caí en cuenta que ella no estaba de humor para decirme "Adiós perro"… Me levanté cuando entendí que mi sueño se había muerto._

_Me duché y tomé desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que sonó el timbre. Me levanté sin hacer un solo ruido, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía. Observé por la ventana y fruncí el entrecejo al ver a la hermana de Tanya parada en la puerta…_

_- Hola.- me saludó en cuanto abrí_

_- Hey.- saludé rascando mi cabeza.- Bella no está, ya se fue a trabajar_

_- Lo sé, la vi cuando Tanya se estaba yendo. Vengo a hablar contigo, necesito ubicarme en la Universidad y pensé que tu podrías ser un excelente guía ¿Puedes?_

_- Ehm, sí.- dije no muy convencido_

_- ¡Genial! Iré por mis cosas y vuelvo enseguida.- salió disparada por la puerta_

_Ok ¿O yo era un idiota o un imbécil? ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando acepté ser el jodido guía? ¡Bella iba a matarme o pero aun, a cortar todo lo que colgara de mi cuerpo! Ordené mis libros y me encomendé a todo santo que lograba recordar a mi madre pronunciar en sus rezos… Me pasee como león enjaulado por la sala, pensando si llamar a Bella y contarle todo, pero esa sería de un hombre dominado y yo no lo era. Estaba loquito por ella, pero no al extremo de contarle cuantas veces iba al baño. Además, si yo no hacía nada malo no tendría nada que perder ¿Verdad?_

_La puerta volvió a pronunciarse y abrí pasando nuevamente mi mano por mi cabeza. Me quise mear en los mismo pantalones cuando vi que no era una chica la que estaba del otro lado, sino más bien un tremendo hombre con tenida militar y la mirada más perdida que podría haber visto ¡Santa mierda!_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Emmett entre sonriente y dudoso_

_- Yo…este…- comencé a tartamudear_

_- Estoy lista Edward ¡Hola!.- saludó Charlote a Emmett pasando por su lado_

_- Ella es la hermana de Tanya.- cambié de tema_

_- ¡Oh! ¡Ah, veo!.- sonrió ampliamente, algo me decía que estaba mal interpretando las cosas.- Mucho gusto, soy el hermano de Bella_

_- El gusto es mío.- sonrió ella. Por lo visto era solo a Bella que no la saludaba con tanto entusiasmo_

_- ¿Y mi hermana Edward? ¿Está trabajando de casamentera ahora?.- bromeó Em. Definitivamente había tomado todo mal_

_- No, no… Ella va a la misma Universidad que yo y la voy a guiar, es nueva.- aclaré_

_- Si, claro.- masculló guiñándome.- ¿Nueva novia?.- soltó como siempre tan poco atinado_

_- ¿Yo?.- se indicó ella. La miré pidiendo con mis pálidas facciones aterrorizadas que cerrara su boca.- ¡Oh! Claro, Edward es un chico muy apuesto.- su uña se pasó por mi brazo ¡Ok! Esto no era necesario_

_- Muy buen gusto Edward. Una chica preciosa.- alabó mi cuñado ¡Cuñado! ¡Bella! ¡Diablos!_

_- No es mi novia Emmett.- solté y retrocedí varios pasos hasta situarme detrás del gran sofá que me serviría de escudo_

_- ¿Aun no?.- sus hoyuelos se marcaron en su rostro, hasta ahora amigable_

_- No ahora, no nunca.- Charlote me miró con una ceja alzada ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?_

_- Nuestro Eddie está creciendo.- secó una lágrima imaginaria.- ¿Entonces ahora conoces la palabra amistad? Siempre ha sido un Don Juan.- acotó a la chica_

_- Ya no.- carraspee y me preparé.- Tengo novia y estoy bien con ella, así que no necesito nadie más._

_- ¿Jane? ¿Volviste con la chica?.- pasó y se sentó frente a mí_

_- No, mi novia es otra.- me encomendé al cielo por lo que diría a continuación. Si Bella quería pruebas de mi relación con ella, aunque quedara desmembrado, lo haría.-Mi novia se llama Bella y es tu hermana ¡Somos cuñados Emmett!.- extendí mi sonrisa hasta que me dolieron las mejillas._

_Juro que sentí como la mandíbula de mi ex amigo Em rebotaba en el piso. Tragué saliva compulsivamente cuando vi como su cara iba pasando de blanco a verde y luego a rojo ¡Mierda!_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, me he puesto las pilas con mis Fics ¡Yujuuuu!**

**¿Qué tal? xD ¡Que heavy!**

**Espero sus comentarios =)**

* * *

**PD 1:- Saluditos a nadiaswan, talitali, Jessica, katherine, glen, Sofia Gaia, moniita, stefi, Lynn, hana, mi admiradora =), tita. angel30... Muchas gracias chicas. Agregué a algunas niñas que no alcancé a enviarle prew o responder su comment.. Las demás ya han tenido noticias mías =)**

**...**

**Besitos enormes y recuerden... ¿Cuánto les gusta la historia? jaja.. ¡Si, malita, malita..! Tá, tá...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XIX**

**...**

_- Retráctate ahora mismo de lo que haz dicho.- siseó y recalcó cada palabra mi ex amigo Emmett, a esta altura_

_Pasé mi mano por mi frente y pude sentir el calor en mi cuerpo ¡Santa Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? Ok, estaba totalmente comprobado que mi idiotez no tenía límites ¿Y ahora? ¿Arrepentirme y salir libre de todo? Algo en la cara desfigurada que tenía Em, me decía que dijera lo que dijera, de esta no me libraba_

_- No puedo…err…retractarme Emmett.- masculle rascando mi nuca.- Eso sería como mentirte_

_- ¡Pues miénteme!.- gritó y avanzó dos grandes pasos hacia mí ¡Joder! Parecía que una cucaracha era más grande que yo en este momento_

_- Emmett, cálmate hermano. No es tan malo, mira…-_

_- No te atrevas a decir algo de mi hermanita, porque te juro que tu madre recibirá tus bolas en una caja de navidad.- soltó entre dientes. Mis manos instintivamente se fueron a mi entrepierna ¡Dolor!_

_- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se calman y conversan como dos seres civilizados?.- intervino Charlote, de la cual ni me acordaba  
_

_- Espera.- murmuró Em y sus ojos se posaron en ella y luego en mí.- Si hay algo de cierto en la sarta de estupideces que soltaste ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi hermana con esta chica?_

_¡Mi- er- da! Si no lograba convencer a Emmett de mi inocencia, estaba seguro que sería Bella la encargada de enviarle el obsequio ofrecido por Emmett a mi madre. Charlote me miró esperando que dijese algo, pero mi cerebro estaba totalmente atrofiado ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo serviría de guía! Pero los pequeño ojos de Emmett me acusaban sin siquiera escuchar una explicación mía ¡Madito pasado hormonal que me cargaba!_

_- Tú la viste llegar.- dije muy tontamente_

_- Lo sé, pero si yo no hubiese llegado, ustedes a esta hora estarían solos ¿Bella lo sabe?_

_- N-no.- tartamudee_

_- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me dices que estás con mi hermana y te estás metiendo con otra en su misma casa! ¡Ahora si te mato Cullen!.- gritó rojo escarlata_

_En menos de un minuto vi elevarse a Emmett por sobre el sofá y en el mismo minuto mis pies parecían haber adquirido alas y volé-literalmente-hacia el cuarto contiguo. Me ubiqué estratégicamente al otro extremo de la isla de la cocina. Emmett no podría pasar por encima de ella, no sin antes trizar el mármol, y eso me daría ventaja en caso que comenzara a corretear a mi alrededor. Todo fríamente calculado ¡Esperaba que mi ingenio no se agotara!_

_- ¡Da la cara!.- su puño azotó con fuerza la mesa_

_- Emmett no seas ridículo. Bella es grande y sabe lo que hace…_

_- ¡Y tu eres un jodido hijito de papá que lo único que busca es aumentar el número de conquistas!.- me cortó_

_- Ok, sé que no tengo mucha…moral… Pero debes creerme.- pedí_

_- ¡Una mierda!.- volvió a gritar y supe que era mi fin. Ok, al menos diría mis últimas palabras_

_- Yo me enamoré de tu hermana.- solté con firmeza, incluso una que me sorprendió. Por la veracidad de mis palabras y por el sentimiento que me embargo_

_- ¡Te voy a matar!.- siguió con su arranque y tuve que jugar mi última carta para salvaguardar mi integridad. Rebusqué en mi pantalón y lo alcé, cual arma fuera_

_- Un dedo tuyo que me toque y juro que Rosalie se entera de la despedida de solteros que tuviste.- su aliento se quedó atorado y quise saltar de felicidad.- No quiero llegar a estos extremos, pero tengo que hacerlo por mi bien_

_- Idiota.- masculló. Sentí que era mi oportunidad para hablar_

_- Emmett, eres mi amigo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, entonces ¿Por qué jodido es tan difícil para ti creer que puedo querer de verdad a Bella?_

_- Porque siempre haz pensado con lo que tienes entremedio de las piernas.- soltó de inmediato. Me removí en mi lugar, en cierto modo seguía siendo así al pensar en ella_

_- Ok, lo admito. He sido un idiota mucho tiempo, pero tu también lo fuiste.- apunté con mi dedo acusador. Emmett enanchó sus fosas nasales.- Y Rose te dio la oportunidad que le pediste… Mierda Em, dámela tú a mí.- rogué cual niño de 5 años_

_- Tienes 11 años de diferencia con mi hermana, sin contar que en personalidad parecieran ser 50 ¿Qué crees que va a resultar de todo esto? Estás demente si crees que quiero un cuñado que aun piense en sexo cuando le dicen comida_

_- ¿Quieren darse prisa en este intercambio? De verdad que quiero saber donde voy a estudiar.- quise darle mi mejor señal obscena con mi mano a esa chica_

_- Emmett.- insistí.- Está bien, hagamos algo.- tragué saliva como demente, me estaba vendiendo al diablo.- Dame solo una oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento es verdad y que he madurado.- resopló ante mis dichos.- Solo una… Y si hago algo que no te gusta o jodo todo…te dejo molerme a golpes_

_Los ojos de Emmett brillaron en ese mismo instante. De seguro pensaba que en menos de una semana estaría dándome la golpiza mejor dada de todos los tiempos. Relajó sus manos y bajé el móvil que aun sostenía como modo de defensa hasta apoyar ambas manos en la mesa… Se quedó pensando unos minutos y muy pronto para mi gusto, una enorme sonrisa se posó en su cara ¡Jesús! Parecía el demonio en persona_

_- El día en que des el paso en falso que estaré esperando paciente, te juro que cumpliré mi promesa de obsequiarle a Esme la parte más preciada de tu cuerpo y nadie te salvará de esta… De hecho, yo que tú iría ya consultando un buen médico, porque de tu linda cara y cuerpo no quedará ni la sombra. Lo juro Edward_

_- E-esta bien.- balbucee ¡Tenía que aprender a cerrar mi bocota!_

_Se acercó a paso lento hasta mí. Retrocedí en forma autómata, pero el elevó sus manos con las palmas hacia mí en señal de paz. Palmeó mi hombro con demasiado énfasis para mi gusto y me siguió sonriendo._

_- No seré yo el que arruine tu momento de gloria, pero no puedo prometer por los demás.- lo miré con cara de imbécil ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_- Em…_

_- Ya verás Edward. y está bien, esta vez no te golpearé por estar seduciendo a mi hermanita.- siseó tratando de evitar su mal sabor al decir eso_

_- Ok. G-gracias Em_

_En menos de un segundo me vi con mi trasero incrustado en el frío piso de la habitación y con un dolor jodidamente endemoniado en mi nariz. Grité del dolor, y llevé mi mano a la zona donde el muy cobarde Emmett me había golpeado ¡Joder! La sangre estaba por todos lados. Me levanté con mi mano sosteniendo mi nariz a encararlo_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?_

_- Dije que no te golpearía por seducir a mi hermanita, pero nunca dije que no te daría una advertencia.- se rió de su muy mala broma.- La próxima, terminaré con tu nariz en mi mano. Adiós amigo.- sonrió como niño bueno y se marchó, dejándome casi al borde del desangramiento… Bueno, no tanto…_

_- ¿Eres imbécil?.- me voltee con la peor de mis caras a la maldita chiquilla frente a mi_

_- Si quieres llegar algún día a la Universidad, te aconsejo que empieces a practicar.- pasé por su lado y cuando estuve en la puerta me giré.- A cerrar la boca o de lo contrario, empieza a ejercitar tus pies. Es bastante lejos y más aun para alguien que no conoce la ciudad_

_¡Maldita sea! El dolor era cada vez peor… No quería ni imaginarme lo que sucedería si no cumplía mi promesa… Y ahora Bella, ella me castraría, sin duda alguna ¡Oh, Dios!_

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

- Bella, debemos terminar todo esto para mañana. El tiempo es bastante limitado con el que contamos y no quisiera tener imprevistos de última hora

Asentí a Riley sin siquiera entender la mitad de lo que me decía. Mi cabeza estaba puesta en Edward y en la tontería que había hecho yo desde ayer en la noche ¿Por qué me había comportado así? A veces parecía que la que tenía 19 años era yo. Él ni siquiera me había dado razones para actuar tan irracionalmente. Aquí el problema era yo y mis inseguridades, pero… ¿Cómo dejarlas cuando cada mujer que se le acercaba parecía querer comérselo con los ojos? ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura que él estaba intentando cambiar?

Nunca en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos y que compartía mi cama con él me había marchado sin siquiera decirle adiós. Y me daba tristeza pensar en que él debía haberse dado cuenta de aquello ¿O quizás no? Me golpee con el lápiz que sostenía en mi frente. Si no comenzaba ahora mismo a cambiar mis pensamientos y mis acciones, esto no iría a ningún lado y solo por mi culpa.

- ¡Bella! ¿Me haz oído lo que dije?.-

- ¿Eh?.- levanté mi mirada hacia Riley que al parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo explicando algo.- Lo siento estaba distraída

- Ya veo.- tomó una silla y la ubicó a mi lado.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas?

- No, ninguno.- contesté rápidamente removiendo los papeles en el escritorio hasta que su mano se posó sobre ellos para detener mi acción

- Somos más que jefe y empleada Bella. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.- expuso en tono armónico.- ¿Acaso…problemas con tu…novio?.- inquirió como tratando de parecer desinteresado

- No. Para nada.- mi contestación fue seria

- Lo siento, es solo que estoy tratando de saber qué te sucede.- sonrió y lo hice de vuelta, él solo estaba tratando de ayudarme

- Quizás no sea la persona más idónea en estos momentos para tomar tamaña responsabilidad como la entrevista.- dije haciendo alusión a mi constante desoír

Riley mi miró con lo que pude reconocer como pánico. Fruncí mi entrecejo por su reacción, pues entendía la importancia de lo que debíamos llevar a cabo, pero nadie era indispensable y perfectamente cualquier persona podía realizar el mismo cometido, incluso de mejor forma que yo. Se levantó algo ofuscado y pasó con ansiedad sus manos por su cabello, una acción que me recordó inmediatamente a alguien, pero no con los mismos resultados.

- Por supuesto que no Bella. Las especificaciones fueron claras, y te quieren a ti encabezando esta entrevista.- declaró en forma demasiado autoritaria

- Creo que todo es conversable.- señalé encogiéndome levemente de hombros

- ¿A qué se debe tu negatividad, Bella? Hasta ayer estaba todo perfecto ¿Qué ha cambiado para que ahora quieras rechazar una de tus mejores oportunidades?

¡Edward! Fue lo que vino como un rayo a mi cabeza. Sólo ahora procesaba el hecho de no haberle siquiera comentado respecto a este viaje y nuevo desafío. No conocía realmente las dimensiones de la confianza que él tenía en mí, pero suponía que eran mucho más que las que yo depositaba en él. En esta relación yo era la insegura y la quisquillosa, él era siempre el lado más relajado de la misma.

- Es…solo que tengo problemas familiares.- mentí en cierto modo

- Bella, siento mucho todo. Pero esto es lo más importante que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo y no voy arriesgarme a que otra persona lo lleve a cabo.- zanjó

- Está bien.- acepté sin mucho ánimo.- Lo haré

Sonrió como si le hubiesen dado un dulce a un niño pequeño. Seguimos trabajando por mucho rato, hasta que la hora nos consumió y decidimos dar por terminada la jornada del día… Cuando estaba manejando llamé a Edward, pero su móvil no fue contestado. Algo se removió en mí al pensar en que mi infantil actuar podría haber tenido mayores consecuencias… Hasta que al final respondió.

- Hola.- su voz destilaba cansancio

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?.- pregunté mientras entraba a casa. Después de mucho tiempo, nadie me esperaba

- Bien, despertando hace poco… Tuve un día…algo agotador.- murmuró con desgana

- ¿En la Universidad?.- inquirí de inmediato y quise golpearme. Mi pregunta inofensiva aparentemente, estaba cargada de susceptibilidad

- Obvio Bella ¿En qué más?.- cuestionó extraño

- ¿Vendrás?.- pregunté esperanzada. Suspiró profundamente y me senté a recibir la respuesta que no quería oír

- No lo creo… Estoy acostado y me duele…todo el cuerpo.- respondió dudoso

- ¿El cuerpo? ¿Por qué?.- mi lado negativo aflorando

- ¿Estás tratando de averiguar si mi cansancio se debe a sexo con alguien?.- me devolvió molesto.- Estoy cansado del día que he tenido Bella. No he estado con nadie y tampoco lo haría en estos momentos… ¿Sabes? Es tiempo que alguien comience a confiar en mí, aunque sea un poco. Y creo que deberías ser la primera

- Edward…- intenté disculparme

- Nos vemos otro día Bella, y trata de pensar en lo que te digo. De verdad es un carajo que esté todo el tiempo intentando hacer ver mis cambios. Te quiero

Me quedé con el móvil pegado a mí, escuchando el tono que decía claramente que la llamada había sido finalizada…

- ¡Estúpida!.- me reprendí con fuerza y grité de rabia

Yo era la única culpable que él estuviera así. Mis celos, mis continuas preguntas inquisidoras estaban acercando lo que tanto había temido durante todo el día ¡La pérdida!...

**…**

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron con la misma rutina. Un trabajo tratando de colapsarme durante la mayor parte del día y al finalizar, la negatividad de Edward hacia venir a casa… Las noches se me hacían eternas pensando en como remediar todo lo que yo misma había provocado. No notaba cambios por parte de él cuando teníamos tiempo de hablar por teléfono, pero el hecho que no viniera me dejaba totalmente desarmada. Ocupando la mayor parte de las horas de sueño, en pensar y llorar por el temor a perder lo que en poco tiempo se había convertido en mi mayor felicidad.

- Todo listo Bella.- entró Riley en la oficina radiante

- Me alegro.- mi comentario distaba mucho de mi sentimiento

- Estaremos viajando a Londres el lunes.- asentí.- Está absolutamente todo arreglado, así que solo basta hacer las maletas

- Buscaré mis cosas hoy.- comenté guardando las últimas modificaciones del archivo

- No empaques muchas cosas Bella, serán dos semanas en que no todo será trabajo.- sonrió, sin embargo, yo no copié su alegría

- ¿Dos semanas? Riley, creí que habías hablado de unos días solamente.- me levanté no muy simpática. Frunció el ceño

- Bella, unos días que abarcan dos semanas. Debemos tenerlo todo bajo control

- Pero la entrevista nos llevará solo un día. Lo demás creo factiblemente podemos hacerlo acá, y de ese modo acortar nuestro viaje considerablemente.- hablé con firmeza

- Lo siento Bella, pero…no voy a llevar a cabo todo esto en forma superficial. Debemos ponernos en todos los casos, y de haber algún error o un vacío en ella, no viajaremos o llamaremos por teléfono. Eso sería muy poco profesional

- Siento no concordar contigo Riley, pero no en vano hemos estado trabajando hasta altas horas todos los días. Me niego a permanecer tanto tiempo innecesario en Londres

- Bella.- suspiró y se acercó a mí.- Seré honesto contigo. He pensado en esto, porque creo que con todo lo que haz pasado el último tiempo, sería bueno que te tomaras un descanso. Es solo un par de días más, no le veo lo malo.- miré su rostro sincero. Él había estado preocupado de la recuperación de mi padre y también de que yo estuviera tranquila mientras todo pasaba

- Riley…

- ¿Es acaso por tu novio?.- interrumpió. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio

- N-no, claro que no.- declaré, pero la realidad era que algo de ello había

- ¿Acaso él está molesto por nuestro viaje de trabajo? ¿Tan egoísta es que no quiere verte seguir triunfando?.- preguntó incrédulo

- Por supuesto que no.- defendí con vehemencia.- El confía en mí… Así como yo…en él.- tragué saliva compulsivamente. Las mentiras no eran mis fieles amigas

- Entonces no veo el problema.- en ese momento el sonido de su teléfono nos interrumpió.- Debo contestar Bella, pero te telefoneo el domingo por la noche para finiquitar detalles

Agité mi cabeza en forma positiva y salí de su oficina.

**…**

Estacioné fuera de la casa de mis padres. No había llamado a Edward debido al temor de volver a escuchar su rechazo para que nos viéramos, así que mientras manejaba, decidí dejar a un lado mis demonios y pasar en compañía algunas horas antes de mi rutina de los últimos tiempos. Pensar, pensar y pensar…

- ¿Cómo haz estado hija?.- preguntó una feliz Renée.

No sabía como habían ido las cosas entre mis padres últimamente. Tanto él como Renée, no hacían alusión alguna a todo lo que había sucedido hacía algunas semanas. Si bien, no podía decir que se comportaban como un matrimonio, al menos los veía conversar como si fuesen conocidos o viejos amigos que se reencontraban. No había querido presionar a mi madre igualmente, esperaba que ella, cuando decidiera que era tiempo, se abriera a mí.

Al menos, nuestra relación había mejorado considerablemente después de todo. Por algo se dice que no todo lo malo es tan malo, algo bueno debe dejar. Y parecía que había sido a mí.

- Bien, algo cansada con el trabajo. El lunes viajo a Londres.- comenté

- ¿Londres? ¿Y con quién, por qué?.- inquirió mi madre asombrada. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba desinformado de mi vida

- Iré a entrevistar a una escritora que está siendo record de ventas en el último tiempo.- me encogí de hombros, sin embargo mi madre estaba alucinando

- ¡Eso es estupendo hija!.- me abrazó.- Hija, sabes…

- ¿Bella?.- mi padre apareció justo en el momento que mi madre se había puesto seria

- Hola papá.- me acerqué y lo saludé.- ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Creo que aun sigo vivo, entre cada cosa que pasa, veo que mi corazón está como un roble.- noté doble intención con su comentario, pero lo dejé pasar

- Eso es bueno.- dije sonriente. El pronunció un "_Mhmm_"

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar?.- mi madre se levantó y me hizo señales que no entendí

- Sería bueno probar tu mano.- contesté. Mi madre volvió a hacerme señas, pero mi padre se volteó hacia ella y desapareció en la cocina

- ¿Y como haz estado tú?.- no me miró cuando lanzó su pregunta, en vez de eso, cogió el periódico y lo comenzó a hojear. Entrecerré mis ojos a él, pero bufé internamente, estaba empenzando a ver cosas donde no las había. Comencé a sacar el servicio para cenar

- Bien, iré a Londres el día lunes por una semana o un par.- dije sin aclarar con exactitud

- Eso he oído. Me alegro por ti hija.- comentó y sonrió fugazmente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?.- expresé al fin mi inquietud, ahora con fundamentos. El no estaba igual que siempre. Negó con su cabeza y sonrió por unos segundos

- Bella, tu hermano ha venido… con ciertas noticias.- comentó mi padre arrugando su rostro

- ¿Qué noticias?.- pregunté mientras disponía el servicio sobre la mesa

- Sé que tu hermano siempre ha sido medio loquito.- rió y yo lo acompañé.- Por eso me ha causado tanta gracia lo que ha dicho

- ¿Qué cosa se le ha ocurrido esta vez?.- me paré frente a mi padre con una sonrisa y posé una mano sobre mi cadera

En ese momento mi madre hizo acto de presencia y me gesticuló con sus labios _"Edward"_, me dejé caer con pesar en mi silla y mi tonta sonrisita se esfumó al instante. Mi padre entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y calculó todos mis movimientos tan abruptamente modificados. Pasando de un estado de total ligereza, a uno inminentemente aterrado con lo que ahora sabía que vendría.

- ¿Por qué te haz puesto así?.- aguijoneó con suspicacia

- ¿Así, como? Yo no me he puesto de ninguna forma.- sonreí nerviosa y hablé demasiado rápido

- Claro que lo haz hecho.- hundió más su dedo

- No.- rebatí y me paré al lado de mi madre

- Si.- contradijo él inclinando su cabeza hacia delante y dejando el periódico sobre sus piernas

- ¿Cenamos?.- terció mi madre, intentando terminar con el ingrato momento

- No

- Si.- respondimos a tiempo los dos con papá

- ¡Estás teniendo algo con el hermano menor de Jasper!.- gritó a tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y la loza que descansaba en mis manos se hacia añicos en el piso ¡Mataría a Emmett!

Sin embargo, otra cosa comenzó a darme vueltas ¿Cómo era que Emmett sabía aquello o en su defecto, lo intuía? Comencé a darle vueltas, mientras veía a mi padre mirarme con su rostro enfurecido. Retorcí mis manos, necesitaba más tiempo para poder afrontar mejor esta situación…

- Bella, estoy esperando una respuesta.- apremió sin un ápice de humor

- Estoy segura que Bella te contestará Charlie.- terció mamá.- Tan solo creo que debemos esperar tranquilos

- Estoy tranquilo Renée.- mi padre enderezó su cuerpo.- Porque sé que esto es un error.- soltó una risita y negó divertido.

- No hay ningún error.- musité con una pequeña voz. Parecía que el silencio me aplastaría

- ¿Qué haz dicho?.- ladeó su cabeza ¡Jesús! Tan solo esperaba que realmente su corazón estuviera sano. Cosa que no creía con el mío, parecía estar corriendo una maratón

- Q-que…- me armé de valor irreconocible. Mi madre asintió levemente en señal de apoyo.- Papá, lo que…mi hermano te ha dicho no es un error.- dije de corrido

- ¿No es un error?.- esta vez fue el quien había perdido el habla.- Bella… ¿Me estás diciendo que mantienes un tipo…argh…relación o lo que sea con un chiquillo que podría ser tu hermano menor?

- No es mi hermano…

- ¡Es un crío en comparación contigo!.- gritó enardecido

- Papá…

- ¡No, Bella! ¡¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Eres una mujer mayor, por Dios! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener lo que sea con ese muchacho?

- Por amor.- dije simplemente. Bufó y se levantó exasperado de su silla. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar inmediatamente, y mi madre llegó hasta mí

- Charlie, estoy segura que puedes intentar comprender.- comenzó mamá.- Cuando alguien se enamora, no hay nada que hacer. Las cosas ocurren sin que una persona las busque

- ¿Algún ejemplo personal?.- soltó irónico. Mi madre no se dejó abatir

- Puede que sí.- respondió resquebrajando algo en el ambiente.- Pero esta vez, estoy abogando por nuestra hija. Porque quizás ella ve algo que nosotros no vemos. Porque ella no es culpable de un sentimiento que nació sin proponérselo. Y porque sea 11 años menos o mayor, no reviste diferencia cuando al amor es verdadero y mutuo

Mi padre y yo la miramos con diversas expresiones. Yo admirada por sus palabras y por la fuerza en que defendía mi postura, y mi padre, obviamente como si hubiese perdido su último tornillo en algún lugar de la casa, es decir, como una demente en potencia.

- Renée, no quiero sonar grosero, pero… ¿Me estás pidiendo que dé mi consentimiento para una relación en que cuando ella estaba por ingresar a la secundaria, el muchacho apenas dejaba los pañales? Sinceramente, creí que estaba casado con una mujer inteligente

- Puede ser que el único falto de inteligencia seas tú.- acotó mi madre molesta.- Porque se necesita un poco de razón, para ver que no hay nada malo en esto, sino 11 años que no dicen nada.

- Papá… Yo me enamoré

- ¡Oh, por favor!.- gimió enterrando su rostro en ambas manos.- Te creí madura, sensata y por sobre todo con la cabeza repleta de sabiduría Bella… Me decepciona.- soltó y me sentí morir.- No puedo aceptar esto, y lamento lo que voy a decir… Pero no quiero que vengas llorando cuando todo esto te lastime

- Charlie.- advirtió mi madre

- No. No quiero que cuando estés derrotada, vengas aquí a pedir consuelo. Porque te amo, y en este mismo momento te estoy diciendo que no es sano y cuerdo lo que haces… Pero se que no vas a escucharme, y se que seguirás adelante con esta locura… Y también sé que nada de esto saldrá bien.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella azotándola con rudeza. Mi madre acarició mi cabello con ternura, y me dejé envolver por ella. Me abracé con fuerza a su cintura, igual como muchas veces lo había hecho con mi padre… Pero él no estaba para mí, y no lo estaría si seguía adelante con mi relación. La pregunta era ¿Qué era lo que quería hoy en mi vida? ¿Volver a ver mi padre orgulloso de mí o estar con Edward y afrontar lo que viniera? Era una encrucijada tan difícil, pero mi corazón tenía las respuestas aunque doliera…

- Tupadre entenderá.- musitó. No quise responder a eso

- ¿C-como supo Emmett?.- pregunté entre llanto

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Cómo está Edward?.- corrigió ella y levanté mi cabeza de golpe

- ¿Qué?.- pregunté como una boba

- Bella, creo que estás un poco desorientada. Por lo que sé, tu hermano tuvo la recurrente costumbre de hablar con sus manos

- ¡Dios!.- gemí y me levanté de un salto.- ¿Estuvo hoy con Edward? Pero… ¿Dónde?

- Hija, tu hermano vino hoy. Y eso fue hace ya un par de días atrás o más.

- Entonces por eso...- comenté ausente, entendiendo la negativa de Edward para verme

¿Acaso él se estaba alejando de mí? ¿Es que acaso Emmett lo había obligado a terminar conmigo? Miles de preguntas azotaron mi cabeza y solo tuve que tomar una decisión

- Necesito ver a Edward…- fue lo único que le dije a mi madre al tiempo que me despedía y me marchaba.

**…**

- Hola Bella. Que sorpresa tenerte por acá, pero pasa.- indicó Carlisle

- Hola Carlisle.- saludé con los nervios a flor de piel

- ¿Buscas a Esme?.- preguntó sonriente, como siempre él. Inspiré con fuerza

- No, yo… ¿Está Edward?.- solté rápidamente

- ¿Edward?.- repitió como si no entendiera.- Ahm, si. Si…creo que está en su habitación

- Bella, querida.- apareció Esme por otra puerta y respiré aliviada.

- Hola Esme.- la saludé con un gran abrazo, como queriendo robar fuerzas de todos lados

- ¿Vienes a ver a Edward?.- inquirió. Miré de soslayo a Carlisle, quien claramente no entendía nada. Asentí.- Está en su habitación, te acompaño.

- Permiso.- me excusé con Carlisle mientras caminábamos con Esme. El solo asintió perdido.

- Ha estado encerrado en su habitación todos estos días.- comentó.- No quiere que nadie lo vea así. Bueno, la verdad es que muy mono no se ve con su nariz así.- rió

- ¿Su nariz?.- cuestioné imaginándome lo peor

- Tu hermano tiene una derecha realmente asombrosa.- siguió riendo, mientras llegábamos al piso donde recordaba estaba su cuarto. No muy gratos recuerdos, debía decir.

- Es un bruto.- contesté pensando en Emmett

- Solo defiende lo quiere Bella.- señaló Esme con su tono comprensivo como siempre

Indicó con su mano la puerta que recordaba haber estado frente a mí hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la escena tan vívida de él y Jane en ese tiempo, pero me obligué a dejar mis malos augurios escondidos en el último rincón de mi cabeza… Esme tocó cariñosamente mi hombro, y no supe si eso era positivo para lo que venía o era una forma de consuelo…

Cuando calmé mis nervios, golpee suavemente su puerta. Escuché un "_Pasa_" desde dentro, seguramente creyendo que era alguien de casa… Abrí con lentitud y entré. No supe si reírme o llorar en ese mismo instante…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó, en tanto se ponía de pié

- Tu…- no fui capaz de decir nada más.

Tenía toda la zona de la nariz amoratada y esperaba que menos hinchada de lo que veían mis ojos en este momento. Me imaginaba el idiota de mi hermano con su mejor personaje de héroe y masacrando-literalmente-al hombre frente a mí… Pasó su mano por su pelo y se sentó nuevamente en su cama. Me acerqué con pasos diminutos hasta él, no sabía como estaban las cosas y tenía miedo de enterarme, que nosotros ya éramos parte del pasado…

- Vine a verte.- encogí mis hombros al llegar a su lado

- Estoy como para catálogo de modelos.- se mofó de él mismo

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Emmett había hecho esto?.- cuestioné

- Porque no quería causar un drama entre ustedes. Te conozco y sé como hubieras reaccionado, además no soy un mariposón y afronto todo.- golpeó su pecho para enfatizar que era un ser fuerte

- ¿Y…por qué…no haz querido verme?.- fui directo al grano

- No me veo muy guapo que digamos.- señaló su cara riendo

- ¿Por eso?.- volví a insistir. Aunque esta vez con menos temor

- No quería salir así.- siguió riendo.- Lo sé, soy un idiota vanidoso, pero así soy.- encogió sus hombros. Me senté a su lado

- Pensé…

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó con suspicacia. Me quedé en silencio.- Que no quería estar contigo y que lo nuestro se había terminado.- se respondió el mismo.

- Aham.- musité simplemente

- Por lo que veo no haz pensado nada respecto a la confianza.- negó con su cabeza

- Lo siento.- moví mi mano y poco a poco la fui acercando a la suya. La posé sobre la de él, volteó la suya y apresó la mía con cariño.

- No lo sientas, tan solo hazlo. Confía en mí.- pidió.- Yo sé que no soy digno de admiración por todo lo que hice alguna vez. Pero estoy cambiando

- No quiero que cambies.- dije de verdad. Lo quería tal cual, tan solo quería ser única para él

- No es algo que yo busque.- volvió a encoger sus hombros.- Es algo que comenzó a pasar, cada día en que me daba cuentas que te estabas metiendo más en mí

- Emmett no debió hacerte esto.- acoté tocando con delicadeza su nariz

- Esto es solo una advertencia.- comentó jocoso

- Es un cavernícola.- me acerqué y lo besé con solo un roce

- Puedo con ello.- comentó sobre mis labios

- Se lo dijo a papá.- fruncí mis labios y puse mi mejor rostro de consternación

- ¡Joder! Necesitaré un casco y ropa gruesa para amortiguar los golpes.- bromeó.- ¿Qué dijo?.- lo miré tratando de expresar todo.- Ok, me lo esperaba

- No me importa lo que piense, se que va a cambiar de opinión.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que eso pase. Lo único que te pido, es que de una vez por todas empieces a confiar en mí. Sino, no vale una mierda que estemos peleando por esto.

- Lo sé.- asentí. En eso recordé mi viaje, y no lo pensé más. Necesitábamos confianza y era un buen primer paso.- Debo viajar a Londres el lunes

- ¿A Londres? ¿Y eso por qué?.- se alejó un poco de mí

- Por una importante entrevista a una de las autoras más renombradas del momento.

- Supongo que tendré que decir ¡Urra!.- rió y me atrajo a él de nuevo.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.- preguntó con su rostro en mi cuello en forma cuidadosa de no rozar su lesión

- Por lo que dijo, una o dos semanas.- apenas terminé de pronunciar, levantó su rostro

- ¿Por lo que dijo? ¿Vas sola o con alguien más?.- tragué saliva y solté. Ahora vería cual era su reacción

- Con Riley.- traté que mi voz sonara tranquila

- ¡Wow!.- elevó sus cejas.- Buena jugada la que armó.- esta vez elevó solo una

- Es lógico que debamos viajar juntos. El representante de ella pidió a la mas experimentada periodista y él es el dueño de todo.- traté de razonar, aunque no se veía molesto o enfurecido, como seguramente hubiese estado yo en su lugar

- No me creo sus buenas intenciones.- acotó con voz burlesca

- ¿Estás molesto?.- cuestioné tratando de saber más sobre su pensar. Y también, para ver si sentía celos o para él era algo más.

- Siento celos hasta la más jodida milésima, pero confío en ti.- respondió, dejándome perpleja

- ¿Confías tanto así?.- dije aun en shock

- Si.- admitió sin refutar.- No me gusta la idea, pero confío en ti. Y ese jodido jefe tuyo quedará con las ganas de hacer lo que tiene pensado

- Edward, Riley no tiene nada más en mente que el trabajo

- ¿El trabajo de llevarte a la cama o de solo intentarlo?.- se rió de mí.- Soy hombre Bella, y sé lo que ese idiota siente por ti. Pero no cuenta que a Edward Cullen nadie le quita lo que es mío.- me tomó y me sentó en sus piernas.- Y tú ya eres mía, siempre…

…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ahora sí que de verdad ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Pero he estado muy ocupada con unos trabajitos que me han llegado =)**

**Les he regalado casi 15 hojitas, así que no pueden enojarse xD ¿Que tal?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD:- Gracias totales a lore, Marchu, Ayame Chan (te extrañaba, pero las obligaciones son primero linda, así que no te preocupes), moniita, stefy, Jessica, talitali, tu admoradora =), Lynn, katherine y sweetyxenia. A todas y cada una, se les agradece su tiempo invertido en leer mis locuras y hacerme saber su opinión.**

**...  
**

**Las demás ya tuvieron noticias mías =)**

**Y "Juego de Caretas" irá mañana. Porque estoy aun poco agotada con los peques que tuve que cuidar y evarluar, así que voy paso a paso**

**Las kiero mucho =D**

**...  
**

**_Y les viene una sorpresita en unos días ¡Tin, tin!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XX**

**...**

_- Debo suponer que estás repuesto.- señaló Carlisle en cuanto entré al comedor para desayunar_

_- Soy un inmortal.- me reí_

_- O la enfermera hizo un buen trabajo.- murmuró distraído en su periódico. Me estiré por sobre la mesa y se lo arrebaté no muy suave_

_- Mira a la cara Carlisle Cullen y di lo que tienes atorado en tu lengua bípeda.- bromee con tono serio. Mi padre me miró molesto_

_- No diré nada.- volvió a elevar las hojas tapando su cara_

_- Ok, después no digas que no te di la oportunidad de interrogarme.- encogí mis hombros_

_Comencé a comer, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Jacob dándole las indicaciones para encontrarnos en una hora más. Mi madre se unió a nosotros minutos mas tarde, mirando alternadamente a un Carlisle con la comida en la mano, pero sus ojos en mí. Y yo, pareciendo totalmente ajeno a ello, aunque me estaba comenzando a exasperar con su actuar de detective privado… Tuve que morderme la mejilla al recordar la visita de Bella la noche anterior. Luego que se había marchado, bajé a buscar un poco de leche. Y mi padre aun tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta y el signo de interrogación en la cara._

_No sabía por qué se demoraba tanto en preguntar lo que quería saber. Suponía que era porque aunque no le agradara la idea, que estaba seguro ya tenía clara en su cabecita, no tenía mucha moral para prohibirme algo así. Menos, sabiendo que mi madre saltaría como una leona contra su yugular, si se le ocurría hacer una mención en torno a lo no beneficioso de andar con mujeres mayores._

_- ¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme antes de que me retire?.- bromee mirando a mi padre_

_- No mi amor ¿Por qué dices eso?.- curioseó mamá_

_- Por si no lo haz notado. Tu marido tiene la vena cotilla marcada en la frente.- me reí de él y la expresión que puso_

_- Cuando te dignes a dormir en tu casa, debemos hablar.- fue lo único que pronunció_

_- A la orden.- hice un saludo militar.- Adiós mamá.- me despedí con un beso de ella. Y un sugerente movimiento de cejas a mi padre, que hubiese jurado quería mostrarme su lengua ¡ Y yo era el inmaduro!._

_Miré mi cara en el espejo retrovisor. Hice una mueca al ver el reflejo que me devolvía, todavía tenía moretones alrededor y la hinchazón no se me quitaba con los kilos y kilos de hielo que me había puesto. Agradecía al menos, haber cesado mis temporadas de cacería, difícilmente cualquier mujer se hubiese acercado a dos metros de mí… Maneje como era de costumbre, con el volumen del stereo a todo volumen y mi pié firme en el acelerador. Estaba todo bien, hasta que el locutor habló y pronunció algo relacionado con Londres, hasta ahí mi ánimo se fue bajo tierra._

_Ese idiota estaba muy alegre pensando en que todo se le daría en bandeja de plata con Bella allá y yo por estos lados. Había tenido que morderme la lengua para no decirle algo realmente desagradable a Bella… ¿Era tan ingenua o se hacía? Me habían dado ganas de tomarla al estilo que muchas veces lo había hecho Carlisle conmigo, sentarla en mis piernas, subir su falda y plantar mi mano con fuerza en su hermoso trasero ¡Ok! Eso no era buena idea, seguramente habría terminado bajando mi parte inferior del pijama y haciéndola gritar por otra cosa y no por castigo._

_Llegué al lugar donde me reuniría con Jake. Bajé de mi auto y me adentré en el lugar._

_- Hey Billy.- saludé al cantinero que me conocía desde que arrancaba por los baños cuando la policía allanaba el lugar. Solo tenía 14 años_

_- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo quedó tu contrincante?.- se rió de mi cara_

_- Si no quieres que te cierren el local por venta de alcoholes a menores, será mejor que cierres tu boquita y me des una cerveza.- dije irónico_

_- ¿No es muy temprano para beber?.- siguió bromeando, mientras igualmente abría la botella_

_- ¿No es muy temprano para estar de curioso?.- se rió de buena gana. Siempre era así nuestro trato._

_- Tu novia te espera en la parte trasera.- indicó. Le hice un gesto obsceno con mi mano y entré en busca de mi "novia", así era como Billy nos llamaba con Jake luego de habernos visto juntos por años._

_Rodé los ojos cuando entré en la habitación mas alejada, en la que rara vez llegaban a entrar personas desconocidas. Aquí era donde se vendía de todo a todos, incluso a chicos de 14 años, como lo había hecho yo alguna vez… Mi querido amigo estaba muy entusiasmado con lo que parecía ser la nueva camarera de Billy. Me senté a esperar que terminara su faceta de Romeo, mientras tanto bebía de mi cerveza y observaba el lugar… Veinte minutos después y cuando ya llevaba dos cervezas en el cuerpo, mi amigo recién se enteró que estaba esperando por él_

_- ¡Ops! ¿A quién hay que golpear?.- otro más a la lista de mis burlas_

_- A un tipo de 2 metros ¿Te animas?.- mostré una gran sonrisa_

_- Te quiero mucho hermano, pero más amo mi vida y mi virilidad. Mi respuesta es no.- se carcajeó._

_- Fue Emmett.- comenté luego de beber. Mi amigo largó un gran silbido_

_- Supongo que todas las preguntas quedan resumidas a la chica Eleven ¿No?.- asentí_

_- Esto no es nada.- señalé despreocupado. Jake abrió sus ojos como platos_

_- ¡¿Nada? ¡Por favor Edward, si casi te deja sin nariz! Y eso que creo ya estás mejor_

_- No es nada con lo que me hará si doy un paso en falso.- añadí_

_- Eso es otra cosa ¡Santa mierda Edward! ¿Estás seguro de querer perder tu cuerpo pedazo por pedazo, por una chica?_

_- No lo voy a perder. Depende de mí.- me desparramé en mi silla_

_- ¿De verdad ya no tienes ganas de tirarte...a otra aparte de ella? Es decir, eras tú quien me enseñó a buscar nuevos lugares para saciarme cada fiesta a la que íbamos._

_- Me gusta Bella.- admití con seguridad.- Y no, no me ha picado el bichito de meterme con alguien más.- mi amigo acercó su mano tocó mi frente, la aparte de una manotazo_

_- Pensé que estabas enfermo. Esto es grave, estás sano y piensas así.- comentó con cara de preocupación_

_- Deja las idioteces, me trajiste lo que te pedí.- asintió y buscó en su chaqueta_

_- Es todo lo que tengo, pero debería servirte. Es poco menos de lo que necesitas_

_- Perfecto.- sonreí tomando lo que me pasaba_

_- ¿Para qué es todo esto?.- inquirió curioso_

_- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- bufó y me reí de su cara. Tomé mi móvil he hice la llamada que cambiaría muchas cosas.- ¿Jasper?.- pregunté cuando mi hermano contestó mi llamado_

**_…_**

_Ok, era una locura lo que iba a hacer, pero ya estaba aquí ¿No? Ni modo que me devolviera todo el camino sin cumplir mi objetivo… Me encaminé al edificio y me presenté con la primera persona que allí había._

_- Hola.- puse mi sonrisa más cautivadora, aunque mi nariz no me ayudaba mucho_

_- Hola.- sonrió coqueta la chica ¡Ge-nial! Mi sex-appeal estaba intacto_

_- Necesito ubicar a una chica ¿Podrías decirme en qué piso trabaja Isabella Swan?_

_- Debe darme su nombre para reportarlo, sino no puedo dejarlo pasar.- se disculpó con cara de cachorrito. Una que yo imité a la perfección_

_- Por favor.- pedí con mi voz más lastimera.- Es una sorpresa y si le avisas, de hecho se arruina_

_- Es que no puedo dejarte pasar así.- al menos ya me tuteaba.- Tendré problemas…_

_- Te juro que si llegas a tener algún problema, me haré totalmente responsable ¡Por favor!.- junté mis manos en súplica y ella dio un gran suspiro_

_- Está bien. Puede pasar. Es en el piso número 10, oficina 211._

_- Eres la mejor y más guapa mujer del mundo. Si no estuviera enamorado, te juro que me caso contigo mañana mismo.- exclamé feliz_

_Me estiré por sobre el mesón y tomé su cara plantándole un gran beso en su mejilla. La chica me quedó mirando con la boca abierta y una gran sonrisa ¡Bingo!… Pensé en utilizar el elevador, pero no sabía si las cámaras de seguridad estarían conectadas a esa oficina en particular, así que me escabullí por las escaleras de emergencia. De dos en dos, fui saltando los peldaños hasta que llegué a mi meta._

_Todo el mundo corría en todas direcciones. Fruncí los labios mientras barría el lugar con mi mirada buscando a Bella, pero no pude dar con ella…_

_- ¡Hey!.- saludé a otra muchacha, que recordé en ese instante haberla visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella_

_- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó rápidamente._

_- Si, busco a Isabella Swan ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?_

_- Se encuentra en la sala de juntas.- indicó con su mano. Me giré para encaminarme allí, cuando ella volvió a hablarme.- ¡Espera! No puedes pasar. Ella está reunida con el Director.- mi sangre hirvió en ese momento_

_- No te preocupes, ella sabe que yo vengo. Por cierto, no me recuerdas, pero nos conocimos para el cumpleaños de Bella.- me adelanté_

_- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh! Entonces pasa.- sonrió y siguió con su trabajo_

_No voy a negar que cuando caminaba hacia esa puerta, mi estómago daba pequeños saltos. Quise atribuirlo a las cervezas que me había bebido con Jake, pero era obvio que estaba así al comenzar a hacerme ideas con lo que podía encontrar allí… Me paré fuera de la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella. Escuché la voz de Bella y de el otro idiota suponía… Toqué y esperé. Hasta que un desencajado Riley me abrió_

_- Hola ¿Está Bella?.- sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver su cara de sorpresa y luego de rabia_

_- S-si…- balbuceó_

_- ¿Edward?.- miré por sobre su hombro y allí estaba ella. Con su ceño totalmente fruncido y sus ojos desconcertados_

_- Hola amor.- saludé aun de pié fuera de su oficina_

_- ¿Qué haces acá?.- cuestionó avanzando hasta estar frente a mi y darle la espalda a él_

_- Tuve que encontrarme con Jake aquí cerca y pasé a verte.- posé mis manos en su cintura y besé suavemente sus labios_

_- Edward, estoy trabajando.- susurró contra mis labios algo incómoda_

_- Estoy seguro que tu jefe no es un dictador, y te dará unos minutos para que tu novio pueda regalonear un rato.- sonreí poniendo mi cara en su cuello mientras ella se volteaba hacia él_

_- Riley ¿Podrías…?.- preguntó a medias_

_- Seguro.- soltó seco y sin humor.- Recuerda que debemos seguir trabajando en esto Isabella. Es importante.- gruñó tomando sus papeles_

_- Solo será un momento ¿Verdad?.- me preguntó ella y gesticuló para que asintiera_

_- A nosotros nos basta solo un momento para algunas cosas.- contesté, viendo como Bella abría los ojos desmesuradamente.- Bueno, para otras lleva horas.- seguí bromeando_

_- Avísame cuando se marche tu visita.- siseó el idiota_

_- Gracias jefazo.- vitoreé palmeando su hombro antes de casi estamparle la puerta en su espalda  
_

_- ¡Edward!.- gimoteó Bella golpeando con su pié el piso_

_- ¿Qué?.- pregunté inocentemente_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí y qué fue todo eso?.- su rostro era el de una profesional_

_- ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? No hay problema, si quieres me puedo ir ahora.- me hice el ofendido con maestría. Sus tacos resonaron en el parqué hasta alcanzar mi mano y girarme hacia ella_

_- No seas tonto, sabes que me gusta que hayas venido. Es solo… ¡Insinuaste cosas!.- pinchó mi pecho con su dedo_

_- ¿Yo?.- me hice el ingenuo.- Nah, solo dije lo cierto.- se rió conmigo al tiempo que la hacía retroceder hasta chocar con el borde de la gran mesa_

_- ¿Cómo está tu nariz?.- tocó muy suave allí con la yema de sus dedos_

_- Bien, ya no me duele.- pasé la punta de ella por su mejilla haciéndola estremecer_

_- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que estabas subiendo?.- tomé sus brazos y los enrollé en mi cuello_

_- Tengo mis métodos.- le guiñé. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando bufó_

_- Me imagino.- murmuró secamente tratando de quitar sus brazos a mí alrededor, pero no se lo permití_

_- ¿Qué hablamos sobre la confianza?.- le recordé.- Bella, solo le hice sonrisitas a la chica de allí abajo. No la besé o me la cogí_

_- No tienes que ser tan explícito.- remarcó la última palabra_

_- Es decir… ¿Tampoco puedo revelar lo que mi cabeza está tramando en este momento?.- bajé mis manos a sus glúteos y la apreté contra mí_

_- Edward…- medio advirtió y gimió._

_- ¿Qué?.- susurré, masajeando donde mis manos tocaban_

_- Para…- pidió con pocas fuerzas_

_- Déjame un poco más y te aseguro que lo que menos pedirás será que pare.- no le di tiempo de hablar cuando capturé sus labios con un beso hambriento_

_Tuve que aguantarme el dolor que me provocó el roce de mi nariz con la suya, y en vez de eso, aplaqué el dolor con más fuerza en mi arremetida bucal y corporal ¡Joder! Mientras dejaba mi lengua jugar con la de ella, tuve en la retina mil y un imágenes demasiado calientes de películas en cuya oficina se dejaba libre el placer en todos los sitios ¡Mierda! Parecía que mi temperatura iba a estallar_

_- Edward… No…- balbuceó cuando tuve que respirar ¡Maldito aire!_

_- ¿Por qué no?.- jadee cuando apreté mi erección en su vientre_

_- Puede… puede venir alguien.- intentó apartarme, pero la aferré mas fuerte_

_- Dime que no quieres.- demandé, mientras seguía frotándome contra ella y la miraba a los ojos.- Dime, y te juro que me voy_

_- Por favor…- suplicó y quise decirle que no me hablara así, juro que estaba por violarla_

_- Di sólo no amor… Es sólo una palabra…- mordisque su lóbulo, y con el suspiro que emitió su boca, supe lo tenía ganado_

_- Si…- susurró atrayendo mi rostro y besándome con fuerza_

_La tomé en brazos y la senté sobre la mesa, haciendo que cayera todo lo que estaba cerca nuestro. No le di espacio a que se apartara cuando quiso hacerlo para observar qué había producido tanto ruido. Abrí un ojo y pude ver el teléfono desparramado por el piso, adjunto a papeles y lápices y no sé cuanta cosa más. Elevé su falda y di gracias al cielo porque llevara puesta esa ropa este día… Abrí sus piernas y me ubiqué en medio de ellas. Las ganas de abrir mi cremallera y adentrarme de donde emanaba ese calor eran dolorosas, pero estaba ella primero que todo…_

_- Ci…cierra la puerta.- pidió alejando sus labios unos centímetros_

_- Nadie vendrá.- declaré tomando el borde de sus bragas y quitándola a jirones_

_- Ed…- suplicó tomando mi polera_

_- Tranquila…- susurré_

_Mis dedos recorriendo muy suavemente el interior de su pierna. Estaba casi llegando a mi objetivo, cuando la maldita puerta fue abierta de forma súbita ¡Carajo! Bella se tensó entremedio de mis piernas y miré sus ojos que estaban abiertos como platos. Un carraspeo para nada agradable a mis oídos, me hizo saber exactamente quien estaba tras nuestro y observando la excitante escena en sus narices ¡Maldito hijo de…!_

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

¡No. Podía. Estar. Pasando. Esto! No sabía si los ojos de Riley o los míos eran los que estaban más abiertos. Mi cara comenzaba a arder en un tono rojo jamás antes percibido, estaba segura por el ardor demasiado fuerte que comenzaba a sentir. Mis labios parecían estar resecos, y mis piernas… ¡Mis piernas! Empujé a Edward y me lance de un salto desde donde estaba sentada ¡En la mesa de reuniones!... Acomodé mi falda lo mejor que pude y me obligué a asumir la consecuencia de mis actos, con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

- Riley…

- Lamento haber interrumpido, pero esto es una sala de juntas y está situada en un espacio de trabajo.- interrumpió con voz afilada. Sentí resoplar y miré a Edward suplicante porque no dijera nada. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento

- Lamento lo ocurrido. Yo…- no sabía qué más decir

- No fue culpa de ella.- habló Edward y se giró cara a cara hacia Riley.- Sino mía, pero sería muy cínico el arrepentirme.

- Edward.- susurré advirtiéndole

- Estoy bastante seguro que la culpa de tamaña…escena, no ha sido de Isabella.- siguió Riley sin dejar de expresar su enfado.- Por lo mismo, te pido que abandones el lugar en este mismo instante

- Por supuesto.- Edward ensanchó su mejor sonrisa irónica.- Nos vemos en la casa amor. Tu sabes.- me guiñó. Mis mejillas volvieron a arder

- N-nos vemos…después.- respondí incómoda y aturdida con su sonreír

- Diría que fue un gusto, pero estaría mintiendo. Al igual que tú.- fue la despedida de Edward hacia Riley y salió silbando como si nada hubiese pasado

Quise reírme de su actitud. El podía tomar hasta el fin del mundo con la tranquilidad más admirable, y de la misma manera decir las verdades que creía a los cuatro vientos y seguir su camino como si solo hubiese tropezado con un insecto… Volví a la aplastante realidad cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse rompió el silencio dentro de la sala. Riley me observaba con diversos sentimientos en sus ojos, pero una constante reacción ¡Rabia!

- Debería sancionar tu actuar o simplemente despedirte.- comenzó.- Isabella, estamos en el lugar de trabajo

- Lo sé y no apelaré cualquiera sea tu decisión.- acepté sus palabras

- No haré ninguna de las dos.- levanté mi mirada y lo observé.- Porque entiendo que no eres tú la culpable de lo sucedido.

- Creo que está claro que aquí habemos dos responsables.- solté

- Bella, ese muchachito tiene las hormonas por las nubes. Yo lo viví a su misma edad, y sé que puede tener el suficiente poder de convencimiento.- me molestó su actitud, sin embargo, llevaba razón en eso. Edward podía convencerme incluso a saltar de un puente

- Igualmente, él no ha puesto una pistola en mi cabeza para…para…lo que viste.- terminé incómoda por el tema que estábamos tratando, mi casi sesión de sexo en la sala de reuniones.

- Aun no entiendo qué ves en él.- pronunció de pronto, teniendo toda mi atención.- Bella, ese chiquillo es solo un hijito de papá que está disfrutando de lo que ha conseguido. Me asombra que una mujer inteligente como tú, no haya abierto sus ojos aun

- Riley, creo que esto no un tema para tratar contigo. No cuando tiene relación con mis elecciones personales.- me enderecé en mi lugar

- Haz incurrido en una falta grave. Es mi deber como tu superior, sancionarte aunque sea verbalmente.- intentó escudarse en eso

- Muy de acuerdo con tu afirmación.- estaba comenzando a enfadarme.- Pero no sobre mi vida privada

- Cuando traes tu vida privada a la oficina, creo que pasa a ser dominio público, y tengo todo el derecho del mundo en reprenderte.- continuó con nuestro acalorado intercambio

- Sobre mis acciones, pero no sobre mis elecciones.- zanjé, sabiendo que no podría rebatirme ese punto

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me miraba con toda la intención de seguir discutiendo, más no lo hizo. Se dio media vuelta y salió haciendo rebotar la puerta en su azote. Tomé mis cosas y también salí de allí cuando repuse mi compostura. Las miradas estaban puestas por el lugar en el que emergí y me pregunté si solo estarían intentando dilucidar la molestia de Riley, expresada en su anterior salida melodramática o habían sido espectadores indirectos de mi casi puesta en escena de la mejor escena caliente en el trabajo. Mi cara ardió de tan solo pensar en eso, y solo volvió a su color normal cuando una de mis compañeras de trabajo me cuestionó sobre el mal humor que cargaba Riley el día de hoy.

**…**

- Hola amiga.- Tanya me dio un gran abrazo apenas abrí mi puerta

- Hola.- mi sonrisa se apagó en cuanto su hermana apareció en mi campo.

- Hey.- saludó despreocupada en mí, pero concentrada en mi entorno_ ¡Lastima, Edward no estaba!_

- ¿Cómo haz estado?.- cuestionó Tanya. Me obligué a darle mi mejor sonrisa

- Bien. Con bastante trabajo.- Charlote miraba en todas direcciones.- ¿Buscas algo?.- pregunté cuando me sobrepasó su escrutinio

- Si ¿Está Edward?.- ni siquiera pensó en su respuesta. Tanya frunció el ceño y yo quise asesinarla

- No. Está en casa de sus padres.- su rostro decayó sin disimulo

- Me voy a casa entonces.- se dirigió a Tanya que solo asintió.- Adiós Isabella. Dale mis saludos a Edward. No lo he visto por la Universidad

- Claro.- mascullé borrando ese recado de mi ship interno en el mismo instante

La vi caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en el último momento a admirar algo que llamó su atención sobre la mesa que adornaba la entrada de la casa. No tuve que acercarme o intentar adivinar, pues la foto que recordaba el día de mi cumpleaños y en la que salía Edward, estaba en primera plana. Suspiré fuertemente, llamando la atención de Tanya, que me envió una mirada de disculpa… La puerta se cerró y dejé relajar mi cuerpo contra el sofá

- ¿Charlote está dando problemas?.- preguntó como previendo la respuesta.

- No.- mentí. No quería que nuestra amistad se viera complicada

- Es mi hermana, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿Ha hecho algo?

- No es nada.- me miró escéptica.- Solo la típica reacción de muchas.- sonreí intentando quitar la incomodidad del momento

- Está mirando con otros ojos a Edward.- aseguró. Realicé un leve encogimiento de hombros, no aseverando o rectificando nada

- No hay problema.- volví a mentir

- Claro que lo hay Bella. Por muy hermana mía que sea, no aceptaré que su llegada ocasione problemas

Iba a responderle y defender, aunque no me agradara la idea, a la que se estaba convirtiendo en mi actual primera candidata en la lista negra, cuando una risa y una voz conocida provenientes del exterior llamaron mi atención. Quise dejar mi lado razonable a la deriva cuando capté perfectamente a quienes pertenecían, pero me obligué a permanecer sentada pareciendo distendida mientras Tanya alternaba su mirada de la puerta hacia mí…

El rostro de mi amiga se volvió serio al ver entrar nuevamente a su hermana, pero esta vez con una muy radiante sonrisa e interaccionando con Edward de forma demasiado amigable. Mi monstruo interior estaba a punto de estallar, de no ser por la cara que Edward demostraba. Se veía confundido y un tanto agotado mirando a Charlote que reía por algo que había dicho y tenía la creencia que sería divertido para él igualmente

- Bien, creo que nos vamos.- se adelantó Tanya, poniéndose de pie

- Llegamos recién hermanita.- canturreó Charlote, tomando asiento cerca de Edward.- Podemos compartir con Edward un poco más

- Creo que no. Es algo tarde.- la voz de Tanya era contenida

- Estoy segura que Bella está feliz que le hagamos compañía un momento más.- sonrió hacia mí tratando de parecer genuina

- Estoy agotada, ha sido un día demasiado ajetreado.- puse mi mejor rostro de disculpa. Edward ahogó una risita con una muy falsa tos

- ¿Ves? Vamos Charlote.- apremió mi amiga. La chica me miró queriendo asesinarme, hasta que como si se le hubiese encendido una ampolleta, sus dientes relucieron.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa Edward? Bella está cansada y así podríamos conversar un rato de la Universidad. A Tanya no le importa ¿Verdad?

Agradecí no haber estado digiriendo nada en ese momento. Porque seguramente ya estaría de camino a algún centro de salud por ahogamiento con la comida ¡¿Es que esta chica no entendía las indirectas? Miré a Edward de forma inmediata para evaluar su respuesta, antes que la emitiera… El solo observaba con sus cejas alzadas y una sonrisita burlona…

- Gracias, pero con recordar por qué estoy así ¡No!.- se indicó él mismo.- El día que Emmett me confundió con un saco de box, Charlote había venido a pedirme que le sirviera de guía en la Universidad y Emmett nos encontró aquí.- me explicó.- Bueno, no aquí…es decir, ella estaba entrando…-balbuceó al ver mi rostro

- Mhmm.- murmuré. Ese gran detalle había sido pasado por alto en su explicación sobre su cara magullada

- Bien, puedes explicarlo más tarde ¿Vienes?.- interrumpió esa chica, dejándonos a Tanya y a mi con la boca abierta por su osadía

- ¿No?.- respondió el aludido algo aturdido.- Esto…vine a ver a Bella.- respiré tranquila con su placentera explicación

- Hump.- medio gruño Charlote. Tanya salió de su asombro y la tomó rápidamente del brazo

- Nosotras nos vamos. Creo que tenemos mucho que conversar señorita.- le susurró, sin embargo, fue oído por todos. Charlote se soltó y luego de despedirse de Edward con un movimiento de mano y un rostro molesto, se marchó

- Es algo tenaz la hermanita de Tanya.- murmuré mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Sentí los pasos de Edward a mi espalda

- ¿Tenaz?.- me giré al escuchar su pregunta en forma de sorpresa.- Esa chica no es tenaz, es simplemente agobiante ¿Acaso no entiende cuando le están diciendo no en su cara y falta poco menos escribírselo con letras grandes?.- sonreí al ver su cara de fatiga sobre el tema

- ¿No te llama la atención? Es una chica guapa, a pesar de su poco entendimiento en términos de negatividad.- indagué suspicaz. Edward alineó sus ojos y luego sonrió

- Por supuesto que llama mi atención.- mi sentido del humor se transformó inmediatamente.- Tengo unas tremendas ganas de asesinarla cada vez se me acerca.- soltó una gran carcajada

- Gracioso.- mascullé

- Celosa.- contraatacó, rodeándome con sus brazos.- ¿Cómo quedó tu jefe luego de…?.

-¿Fue premeditado?.- pregunté cuando vi la maldad en su interrogatorio

- ¿Me crees capaz de eso?.- señaló ofendido totalmente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa lo delataba ¡No era inocente!

- ¿Qué intentabas lograr con todo eso?.- inquirí tratando de entender

- Tu eres mía.- sentenció serio. Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza.- Quiero que lo entienda y le quede claro cuando estén lejos de aquí.

- Creo que me ofendes con ello Edward.- quise apartarme, pero me apretó mas fuerte.- No solo estás dando a entender que de él desconfías; sino también de mí

- No desconfío de ti.- respondió seguro.- Sé que tus gustos no caerían tan bajo después de mí.- bromeó, quitando mi seriedad al instante.

- Tonto.- susurré poniendo mis brazos alrededor suyo.- Te quiero.- solté mirando sus ojos expresivos. Suspiró, me dio un corto beso

- Yo también.- mi sonrisa se ensanchó sobre sus labios.- ¿Podríamos seguir con lo que el idiota de tu jefe interrumpió?.- su rostro era pícaro

- ¿No escuchaste que mencioné estar cansada?.- me burlé de él

- Ten por seguro que después estarás realmente cansada.- me tomó en volandas y la próxima parada fue en la habitación…

Estaba en lo cierto, quedé agotada…

**…**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré que era de día y el no grato día Lunes en que debería dejar a Edward por dos semanas. Resoplé y me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama… La imagen frente a mi, quitó cualquier rastro de molestia con la que hubiese amanecido. Sonreí al ver lo pacífico que se veía Edward mientras dormía… Estaba sobre su estómago con sus brazos y piernas hacia cualquier dirección, en la misma sintonía que su pelo. Esa maraña de pelo cobrizo que tanto me gustaba acariciar… Pasé mis dedos por su nariz, que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

Comenzó abrir sus ojos con pereza y sonrió, estirando su cuerpo como un gatito hasta que dejó caer sobre el mío con su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre. Sus ojos estaban somnolientos, pero aun así desplegaban esa fuerza de atracción que tenían sobre mí.

- Buenos días.- se estiró para besarme. Cerré mi boca con fuerza, las mañanas no eran mi instancia favorita para ser besada.- Abre tu boca Bella.- murmuró sobre la mía

- No.- dije rápidamente. Lo empujé y tapé mi boca con fuerza.- Debo tener mal aliento.- mi voz estaba amortiguada por mi mano. Rodó sus ojos y su cuerpo

- Y yo tengo la fiesta de la menta en mi boca. No seas absurda.- no me gustó su forma de contestar y me levanté rápidamente para ir hacia el baño

- ¡Hey!.- apenas lo escuché decir eso, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor

Me elevó y me hizo caer de espalda en la cama. Entre la sorpresa y mi poco tiempo a reaccionar, tuve la boca y la lengua de Edward inserta en la mía sin contemplaciones. Sonrió mientras me besaba y solo tuve que imitarlo _¡Era tan él!_

- ¿Ves? Era tan fácil como eso.- expresó cuando terminó el beso y depositó uno en mi cuello antes de levantarse

- Claro.- mascullé mientras lo vía entrar al baño solo en sus ajustados boxer

- ¿Algo que te guste chica pervertida?.- levanté mi mirada para verlo disfrutando de mi cara de idiota al admirar su cuerpo

Infantilmente le mostré mi lengua y él en respuesta, golpeó con su mano en su trasero. Cerró la puerta con sonoras carcajadas… Me levanté negando con la cabeza y buscando por mi cuarto mi ropa… Mientras me arreglaba para lo que sería mi partida, lo miraba ocasionalmente. Estaba muy calmado, incluso sonriente y me hacía sospechar sobre su conducta tan quieta. Sabía que no estaba muy contento con mi viaje, sobre todo después de su encuentro con Riley ese día en la oficina ¿Entonces qué pasaba?

- ¿Contenta con tu viaje?.- preguntó cuando nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto

- Contenta por lo que será para mi trabajo esta oportunidad.- me miró y sonrió para luego fijar su vista en el camino

- Lo quiero lejos de ti todo el tiempo.- señaló con voz tranquila, pero con cierto autoritarismo

- Edward, debemos trabajar juntos. Además, yo no sé lo que tu harás por aquí todo el tiempo.- devolví molesta

- Pensar en ti.- respondió mientras tomaba mi mano y yo le regalaba mi sonrisa más boba

Estacionó el auto y nos bajamos de él. Tomó mi maleta y con la otra mano tomó la mía, nos encaminamos a la entrada. Pensé en decirle a Edward que me dejara solo hasta allí para no tener que confrontarlo con Riley, pero el solo pensar en tener que separarme tan pronto de él me hizo desistir y aferrarme a su mano con mayor fuerza… Entre el gran tumulto de gente, observé a Riley en el lugar que me había dicho esperaría por mí. Me obsequió una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato al mirar quien me acompañaba. Su saludo fue solo un frío asentimiento de cabeza. El rostro de Riley estaba descompuesto al tener a Edward frente a él, en cambio Edward sonreía como si fuese el momento predilecto de su vida.

- Te voy a extrañar.- envolvió sus brazos a mi cintura.

- Yo también.- nos besamos sin importar quien estaba a nuestro lado

Un jadeo hizo que nos separáramos. Miré a Riley intentando saber qué pasaba, pero sus ojos estaban fijos por sobre mi cabeza. Me voltee y mi boca se abrió con asombro al ver esa persona repleta de maletas caminando en nuestra dirección y un hombre tras de ella igualmente abarrotado de maletas… Una risita escapó de la boca de Edward y lo miré intentando encontrar una explicación a esta coincidencia ¿Por qué era eso, verdad?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- entrecerré mis ojos hacia Edward. Encogió sus hombros e inspiró con fuerza

- Creo que…se va de viaje.- su sonrisa era suspicaz

- ¿Ella o él?.- volví a preguntar al oír solo un singular

- ¡Hola Bella! ¿Preparada para nuestro viaje?.- preguntó Alice cuanto llegó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza

- ¿Viaje? ¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo?.- lancé todas las preguntas que tenía

- Eh…si…- contestó Jasper mirando a Edward como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa.- Edward dijo que no querías viajar sola

- ¡Sorpresa!...- gritó Alice, haciéndonos saltar a todos.- ¡Será fantástico Bella! Jasper me mencionó que ibas a Londres y yo me dije ¡Alice, no puedes dejar que se vaya sola por esos lados, así que aquí me tienes!... Hola Riley.- saludó al hombre tras de mí. Me giré y observé su cara, no era su mejor día o algo le estaba comenzando a caer mal.

- Hola…- saludó con voz filosa

- Ahora sí me quedo totalmente tranquilo.- susurró Edward para luego estirar sus brazos enfatizando sus palabras

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**La vida es un cúmulo de sorpresas ¡Shan! Solo eso diré... Nada está dicho, todo cambia jaja ¡Uhhhhhhh!**

**xD**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- stefi, Jessica, Marchu, Lauris massen cullen, ealeen carlili, Sofia Gaia, talitali, monita, katherine, ioo, aria, rob y pato y Lynn. Gracias por sus comentarios, los valoro mil y me encanta que mis lectoras fantasmas me digan lo que piensan.**

**...**

**Besitos enormes a todas ¡Rob, Jasper, Jacob y Emmett para todas! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXI**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_Despedirme de ella fue asqueroso, pero irse por ese pasillo con ese idiota, a pesar que Alice iba pegada como su sombra, no fue mejor ¡Para nada!... ¿Me había convertido en un blando sentimental? ¡Lo más seguro! Balancee mi cuerpo sobre un pie y luego en el otro mientras la veía cada vez más lejos… ¡Mierda! Juro que estaba esperando que pasara algo como en las películas románti-cursis, cuando la chica desiste y corre a abrazar a su galán. Pero para mi jodida desgracia esto era la vida real y ella terminó de desaparecer con un último despido de su mano y una sonrisa… Y ahí me quedé, como un idiota muerto en vida ¿Tenía alguna duda de lo que esa chica con años de experiencia mas que los míos, estaba clavada en mi? Ahora ya no había ninguna_

_- ¿Ahora si me explicarás que fue todo esto?.- aterricé con la voz de Jasper_

_- ¿Traes auto?.- desvié el tema. Sonrió con maldad y negó_

_- Pagué un taxi, así que deberás llevarme al trabajo y de paso contarme que fue todo este lío que me hiciste armar con el viaje de Alice.- palmeó mi hombro y salimos del aeropuerto_

_- No hay mucho que decir.- hablé cuando iba conduciendo a alta velocidad para terminar con el interrogatorio_

_- Viendo que tu cara está como piñata de cumpleaños, me imagino que sí ¿Está todo relacionado?.- se carcajeó y pinchó con su dedo mi mejilla. Quité mi cara brusco y resoplé_

_- ¿Acaso Emmett no ha ido con el cuento?.- su risa fue mas fuerte aun y estuve tentado a abrir la puerta y lanzarlo fuera de mi auto, pero eso haría regresar a Alice y no era lo que quería_

_- ¿Emmett te hizo eso?.- pronunció entre jadeos por su ataque de risa y la falta de aire.- Hermano ¿En qué nuevo lío te estás metiendo?.- de pronto su risita se esfumó.- ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Bells?_

_- ¿Cómo es eso que de verdad? ¿Quién te dijo algo?.- pregunté de vuelta_

_- Vamos Edward, llamaste como un desquiciado poco menos obligándome para que dejara ir a Alice con Bella. Supuse que quizás había algo allí, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera algo mutuo_

_- Gracias por el mérito que intentas darme con eso.- dije sarcástico_

_- Hablemos en serio Edward. Eres el ser más irresponsable, inmaduro, poco creíble…_

_- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Estoy aquí!.- agité mi mano en su rostro y le planté un zape en sus ricitos de oro_

_- No puedo mentirte.- encogió sus hombros_

_- Tu también eras así.- contraataqué.- Hubo muy pocas secretarias en la empresa de Carlisle que se salvaron de tus encantos.- me burlé, viendo como su cara pasaba de la seriedad al enojo_

_- Eso fue antes de conocer a Alice.- masculló_

_- Yo digo lo mismo.- me miró buscando algún signo de estarle tomando el pelo.- Es en serio. Bella me gusta y estamos juntos_

_- ¿Por eso dejó el trabajo donde papá?.- asentí.- ¿Y terminó con su casi matrimonio con Derek?.- volví a asentir.- Joder hermanito, no nos hemos llevado muy amorosamente desde los malditos 19 años que te conozco, pero tampoco quiero ver como mi mejor amigo acaba con tu vida en un minuto_

_- No lo hará.- contesté seguro_

_- Que Dios te escuche.- imploró melodramáticamente al cielo, rodé mis ojos.- ¿Y por qué me hiciste dejar viajar a Alice?_

_- Porque el idiota de su jefe quiere algo más con ella. Y estoy seguro que jugaría sus cartas en este viaje si están solos.- respondí sinceramente_

_- ¡Wow!.- expresó. Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no fue así_

_- ¿Qué, wow?.- me arrepentí de inmediato de mi curiosidad. Se volteó hacia mí y ensanchó una terrorífica sonrisa, para luego hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando éramos niños. Apretar mis mejillas casi arrancándomelas_

_- Nuestro pequeño Eddie está celoso.- canturreó, para terminar pegándome un zape en la nariz_

_- ¡Idiota!.- le grité por el dolor que sentí, cuando el muy cobarde salió corriendo del auto y me hacia gestos femeninos en su carrera. Levanté mi dedo y se lo obsequié con amor desde mi ventana. Arranqué el auto y la música.- Eddie celoso… ¡Mierda, si!.- grité, golpeando el volante con fuerza y rabia_

**_…_**

**Be.-**

**..._  
_**

- ¿Te importaría si me siento con Bella?.- preguntó Alice poniendo su mejor rostro de cachorro desvalido

- No.- casi ladró Riley. Se levantó y fue a sentarse al que correspondía como asiento de Alice

- Que genio.- masculló ella en cuanto se sentó a mi lado. Se giró hacia mí y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.- ¿Y?.

- ¿Y?.- repetí ladeando mi cabeza.- Creo que debería ser yo quien preguntara el ¿Y?

- ¿Qué puedo decirte?.- encogió sus pequeños hombros.- Llegué a casa y Jasper me tenía pasaporte y maletas listas ¡Solo que muy poca ropa!.- acotó, reí de ella.- Me indicó que viajaría contigo y aquí estoy

- ¿Solo eso?.- entrecerré mis ojos

- Bueno, Edward había llamado a mi lindo esposo para ordenarle que me dejara venir contigo.- sonrió y mordió su labio.- Ahora tu me dirás a mi ¿Por qué ha hecho eso mi querido cuñadito?.- fue mi turno de morder mi labio

- Está bien, total creo que tu y Jasper son los únicos ajenos a esto.- suspiré.- Edward y yo…estamos saliendo.- me esperé cualquier cosa, menos un grito ensordecedor y verla saltar hacia mi con sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor

- ¡Bella!.- varias personas la hicieron callar y yo me puse rojo furioso.- Silencio para ustedes, esto es de vida o muerte.- habló al aire y se inclinó más hacia mí.- ¿De verdad? ¡Ow, Bella! Edward es muy mono y un chiquillo encantador

- Chiquillo.- repetí en un susurro

- Es un decir Bella. La edad en todo esto es lo de menos. Adoro a Edward y sé que detrás de ese chico inmaduro, hay un hombre valioso

- Lo sé.- sonreí como tonta

- Tienes cara de enamorada.- canturreó.- ¿Y él?.- apuntó con su barbilla en dirección a Riley.- ¿Cuál es su papel en todo esto? Porque supongo que el hecho de que yo esté aquí, tiene directa relación con él ¿Es el villano?.- preguntó risueña

- Edward cree que tiene poco nobles intenciones.- me burlé

- ¿Y qué crees tu?.- cuestionó mirándome fijamente. Hice un gesto de no saber.- Bella, creo que somos mucho más perceptivas que los hombres ¿Crees lo mismo o no?.- lo pensé unos minutos

- Supongo…que sí.- me removí en mi asiento.

- ¿Supones?.- siguió hurgando la pequeña bruja

- Está bien. El…me lo ha dicho.- retuvo el aire unos segundos y luego lo dejó salir de sopetón

- Entonces creo que estoy en el lugar acertado. Me alegro que Edward haya tenido esta magnifica ocurrencia

- ¿De traerme un detective privado?.- pregunté enarcando un ceja

- No. Una compañera de viaje.- rió y agitó su corto cabello.- Ahora, quiero todos los detalles de tu relación con Eddie. Desde el principio, incluyendo a tu ex. Hay tiempo de sobra

Conversamos durante largo rato, teniendo en cuenta que mi nueva compañera de viaje quería un relato totalmente minucioso sobre lo que a mi vida sentimental se refería. Cuando ya había acabado todo, tuve oportunidad de volver a respirar. Voltee mi rostro y Riley estaba mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa nostálgica. No pude evitar que algo se me removiera al verlo así de abatido, pero lamentablemente en el corazón no se mandaba… Le obsequié una sonrisa amigable de regreso y cerré mis ojos…

**…**

- Tendremos que pedir otra habitación para ella.- comentó Riley cuando llegamos al Hotel

- No te preocupes. Yo ya hice mis reservaciones.- se apresuró Alice. Riley elevó su ceja y ella le sonrió angelicalmente

- Bella. Debemos organizar todo para la entrevista.- asentí.- Nos encontraremos dentro de dos horas en el lobby.- volví a asentir.- Debemos trabajar.- recalcó, no para dejarme claro ese punto a mí; sino a Alice que nos observaba a ambos

- Por mi no hay problema. El trabajo es el trabajo.- añadió ella profesionalmente. Revolvió algo en su maleta y me miró con una sonrisa que debería dar temor.- Toma. Este regalo me pidió Edward que te lo entregara en cuanto estuviéramos aquí

Extendió una caja envuelta para mí. La tomé bajo la atenta mirada de ambos y mientras intentaba desentrañar el misterio sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, aun sin saber qué contenía ese obsequio. Pero era solo el hecho de tener conciencia de que detalle que él había tenido conmigo, que me hacía desear tenerlo conmigo en este momento ¡Recién llegaba y ya lo extrañaba!

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi lo que contenía y más aun el mensaje que se anexaba.

…

_¿Recuerdas nuestro intercambio telefónico?_

_Ok, esto es mucho mejor _

_T.Q., Edward_

…

- Bonito detalle, pero creo que deberíamos darnos prisa.- miré con mala cara a Riley, pero me arrepentí enseguida y lo único que volví a hacer fue asentir

- ¿Es muy personal?.- susurró Alice mientras el botones llevaba nuestro equipaje

- Es una cámara.- agité la caja delante de ella

- Genial.- exclamó algo confusa.- Podrás…llevarte un recuerdo de todos los lugares

- Aham.- musité y tuve que comerme mi carcajada.

Sinceramente lo que menos retrataría en esta cámara serían los paisajes de Londres. Disimulé mi risa con una falsa tos, que para mi desgracia no pasó desapercibida por Riley, se giró a mirarme y me brindó una triste sonrisa antes de despedirse y entrar a su habitación. Me despedí de Alice y metí casi corriendo a la mía. Allí pude observar mejor el "obsequio", seguí todas las instrucciones y lo instalé…

- Hola.- saludé cuando respondió mi llamado

- Hey ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que Alice no te dejaría viva después del interrogatorio

- Reconozco que casi quedo sin voz, pero no había forma de sacármela de encima. Menos cuando tú me la enviaste con claras intensiones de investigación

- Solo la envié para mantener alejado los indeseables.- sonreí ante su gruñido

- ¿Qué haces?.- me tiré en la enorme cama

- Nada.- sentí un ruido del otro lado y su risa.- ¿Te dio Alice mi regalo?

- ¿Cuál?.- me hice la extrañada

- Maldita enana. Lo que más le recalqué es que te lo diera en cuanto llegaran al hotel

- Es broma tonto. Lo tengo aquí.- miré mi portátil con picardía

- Conéctate.- demandó sin esperar

- Edward, vengo recién entrando a la habitación.- me quejé, aun cuando mi mano ya estaba en el botón de encendido

- Y yo estoy por acostarme. La vista es buena, solo por si quieres.- tan solo pensarlo los bellos se me erizaban

- Está bien.- contesté como si fuera una obligación

En menos de lo que se produce un latido, tuve la visión de Edward recostado en su cama y solo con unos ajustados boxer negros, que se adherían como segunda piel… Tuve que recordar como respirar y como hablar, para detener mi reexaminación sin contemplaciones de su cuerpo… Ese que extrañaba tanto en estos momentos…

- ¿Conforme la señorita con lo que ve?..- fue lo primero que preguntó cuando iniciamos la videoconferencia. Era primera vez que estaba en estos líos

- Mucho.- dije sinceramente, aunque mis mejillas ya dolían de lo coloradas que estaban

- Yo no. Creo que tienes mucha ropa

- Edward no voy a tener sexo por cámara contigo.- zanjé. Aun cuando sabía que exactamente era eso lo que él estaba pensando

- Vamos Bella, no seas así.- miré el puchero que me mostraba la pantalla y reí de su expresión.- ¿Si? Solo un poquito.- siguió intentando persuadirme

- Me da vergüenza.- admití finalmente

- No veo por qué. Estamos juntos, bien no en estos momentos, pero hemos compartido mucho más que una buena vista de nuestros cuerpos desnudos

- No sigas.- pedí entre dientes, con mi cuerpo al rojo vivo

- Quiero ver esas mismas partes que he tocado y besado en vivo y en directo.- con cada palabra, mi corazón parecía salírseme del pecho

- No puedo.- gemí cuando supe que no podría hacerlo. Mi pudor estaba ganando la batalla

- Está bien.- sonrió, sin embargo, supe que no estaba del todo contento.- ¿Qué planes tienen hoy?.- cambió de tema y subió su portátil teniendo solo una visión de sus hombros hacia arriba

- No lo sé, creo que iremos a preparar todo para la entrevista

- ¿Con Alice?.- mordí mi labio con fuerza. Alzó una ceja y resopló.- Bella, soy hombre y conozco de esto. El buscará cualquier momento para estar solo contigo y aprovecharlo

- ¿Y tu? No hay nadie que pueda verificar lo que haces y lo que no.- sonrió negando con su cabeza

- Lo único que quiero hacer, tú no me lo permites. Y es solo contigo.- estiré mi mano y toqué la pantalla en el mismo momento que la puerta fue llamada

- Espérame.- pedí y me levanté a abrir.- ¿Si?.- dije dándome cuenta que era Riley

- Bella, el representante se…- su mirada pasó sobre mi hombro y su rostro cambió.- Debemos salir ahora mismo si queremos encontrarnos que el representante nos reciba

- Está bien.- contesté cortante y con desánimo. Cerré la puerta con él aun observando mi portátil sobre la cama

- Por lo visto tiene todo muy bien pensado.- comentó Edward en cuanto estuve frente a la pantalla

- Hemos venido a trabajar Edward y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.- intenté suavizar las cosas

- Si bien. Aquí el único paranoico soy yo. Adiós Bella.- la pantalla se volvió a negro y grité de la frustración

¿Acaso todos estos días lejos serían así?

**…**

- ¿A qué hora va a llegar?.- pregunté cuando ya llevábamos más de una hora esperando

- Luego.- respondió lo mismo que había dicho cuando recién salíamos del hotel.- ¿Te gusta la vista?

Asentí mientras observaba a mí alrededor. El clima era bastante frío, pero valía la pena sentarse en aquel café donde podías apreciar el río Támesis y las diferentes edificaciones que se elevaban a su alrededor entre arquitectura antigua y contemporánea. La gente paseaba a través de los diversos vendedores ambulantes que se agolpaban con su mercancía de libros por doquier.

- Es precioso.- contesté embelesada con mi alrededor

- Si, es precioso.- me giré hacia él y me observaba con demasiado detenimiento

- Creo que deberíamos revisar todo nuevamente por si hay algún detalle que se nos haya escapado.- intenté desviar la atención

- ¿Te molesta que te observe?.- detuve el paso de las hojas cuando me asaltó con su pregunta

- Riley, estamos aquí para trabajar.- suspiré y me obligué a levantar mi vista a él

- Solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta Bella.- instó

- No me gusta que me mires de esa forma.- decidí sincerarme

- ¿Qué forma?.- continuó

- Así, como lo haces ahora.- indiqué.- Quiero que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros.- resolví que lo mejor era dejar claridad en todo

- Lo tengo claro. Tú estás cegada por creer sentir algo por una persona que no llega ni siquiera a tus talones. Y yo estoy esperando que lo entiendas y me des una oportunidad.- jamás pensé que diría todo aquello y me abrumó

- Buenas tardes.- saludó alguien a mi espalda y agradecía la irrupción del representante de nuestra entrevistada

La tarde pasó entre las constantes revisiones del material y las continuas miradas que Riley me ofrecía. Estaba a cada momento más incómoda y más inclinada a creer que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Que este viaje tenía solamente la cáscara de un rumbo profesional, pero lo central radicaba en la perspectiva de Riley sobre llegar a algo más y cambiar mi manera de verlo.

Rumbo al Hotel intenté mantenerme ocupada admirando todo, sin embargo, parecía no ver nada. En ningún momento él intentó llamar mi atención, incluso cuando tuvimos que despedirnos ante la puerta de mi habitación fue un simple "Hasta mañana"… Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward, pero su móvil estaba apagado… Me recriminé mi estupidez por haberme cohibido en algo que debía ser de total ligereza si estábamos en una relación. Debía comenzar a soltar mis ataduras y relajarme a lo que él intentaba que me abriera…

Y ahora me entraba nuevamente el temor… Lejos y creyendo que seguiría siendo la recatada Bella, él podía encontrar a alguien que fuese diferente. A alguien que estuviera dispuesta a seguir sus pasos… Yo lo estaba, pero solo necesitaba demostrarlo y demostrarme a mí que podía ser lo que en realidad quería, porque quería aprender a disfrutar de lo que en mi anterior relación nunca había hecho y siempre había deseado. Algo más liberal, más emocionante, más atrevido y no constante… Solo necesitaba dejarme llevar…

**…**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_- Edward es tarde.- rebusqué entre las mantas y me tapé entero.- ¡Edward!_

_- ¿Quién fue el idiota que creó la Universidad?.- gruñí con mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Esperaba que estuviera muerto, sino yo mismo lo liquidaría_

_- Debes comenzar a cambiar tu repertorio. Vienes alegando lo mismo desde que ibas a la primaria.- Esme empezó a tirar de mis cobijas.- Vamos Edward, ya no eres un niño_

_- Lo soy.- rebatí, haciendo una lucha por que no arrebatara la ropa de mí_

_- ¡Claro! Para algunas cosas lo eres, pero para otras eres muy mayorcito_

_- Ok. Tu ganas mala mujer.- me rendí y me paré más que rápido de la cama cuando solté las mantas y ella trastabilló hacia atrás al tirar de ellas.- ¿Ves? ¡Soy tu salvador!.- me vanaglorié cuando la dejé en pié nuevamente_

_- Esta bien héroe. Ve a ducharte y te espera tu desayuno_

_Miré mi móvil y tuve la intención de encenderlo, pero luego recordé a el por qué de que estuviera sin derecho a respirar ¡Bella! Y me dirigí a la ducha sin volver a mirar como parecía que lo hacía ¡Genial! ¡Ahora las cosas inertes me miraban! Idiota…_

_Carlisle seguía con su miraditas, la diferencia era que hoy no estaba con ánimo de una charla amena o siquiera burlarme de él. Tomé mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude y me fui a la mágica y enriquecedora fuente de conocimiento y aprendizaje, como decía uno de los idiotas que tenía como profesor… Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo garabateando dibujos sin sentido en mis libros. Necesitaba una urgente dosis de relax y sabía a quien recurrir… En cuanto salí de ese lugar lo llamé…_

_- Jake._

_- No tengo dinero.- rodé los ojos_

_- Voy a pagarte lo que te debo, pero no te llamo para eso ¿Qué hay para hoy?.- soltó un jadeo del otro lado_

_- ¡No!.- alargó la "O".- Edward Cullen ¿Nos honrará con su presencia?.- preguntó incrédulo_

_- Eres un idiota de mierda, pero…sí. Hoy vuelvo a las pistas_

_- ¿Con mujeres?.- pude percibir su risita_

_- No. Tengo una y no necesito más.- contesté, aunque la que tenía estaba siendo acechada como un león y no sabía si para final de la otra semana seguiría siendo mía_

_- Creo que me alegré muy pronto.- respondió derrotado.- Nos ofrecieron ir a tocar a un lugar, pero como no sabía si estarías disponible no concretamos nada_

_- Di que sí. Estoy libre._

_Mientras manejaba a casa pensé en la rutina que me quedaba por la tarde y era un verdadero asco. Debía ponerme al día en algunas materias y de paso estudiar y hacer hora para la noche… Encendí mi móvil y lo primero que me alertó, era un de una llamada perdida de Bella ¡Una! Iba a tirar el jodido aparatito al asiento contiguo, cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo… Reaccionado como tantas veces me había quejado yo en el último tiempo… Marqué unas 5 veces seguidas y el resultado era el mismo ¡Nada!_

_Estacioné mi auto, tomé mis cosas y me bajé… En cuanto entré a la casa, pude sentir su ausencia más que en todas estas horas. Lo sabía, me estaba convirtiendo en un idiota sensible y llorón, pero era en eso lo que me había convertido mi "Chica "Eleven"… A última hora en el camino había decidido desviarme y venir aquí ¿La razón? Quizás me sentía un poco más cerca… Me dejé caer como peso muerto en su cama y miles de escenas comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza_

_- Duérmete.- ordené cuando mi boxer empezó a parecerme más pequeño_

_Pero para mi desgracia en mi caso era el cuerpo versus la mente y yo era un jodido hormonal… Dejé que mi cabeza trabajara y sin mucho esfuerzo me recree casi pudiendo oír a Bella gemir como cada vez que nos enredábamos en las sábanas ¡Que es bastante seguido! Mi mano siguió el camino feliz y se internó dentro de mi pantalón ¡Joder! Una roca era más blanda de lo que yo estaba ahora... Comenzaba a sospechar que sería una dura espera ¡Si, dura!..._

_- Bella…- jadee cuando masaje mi longitud y me imaginé que eran sus manos sobre mí_

_Era totalmente deplorable a lo que había llegado… Muchas veces cuando estaba así, salía y con un par de miradas estaba metido sobre una chica y dentro de una al mismo tiempo y ahora me conformaba con las pobres y ordinarias caricias que mi propia mano me daba, igual que a los 14 años ¡Puberto!... Pero todo eso pasó al olvido cuando seguí mi trabajo con cada vez más ahínco… ¡Mierda! Se sentía tan bien, solo faltaba ella alrededor de mí para dejarme venir… ¡Y lo hice! Tan solo imaginarme el calor que recibía mi miembro al momento de penetrarla fue suficiente para liberarme_

_- ¡Carajo!.- sisee cuando me sentí todo húmero y pegajoso. Y peor aún, un eyaculador precoz ¿Desde cuando mis masturbaciones duraban menos que una pastilla? ¡Simplemente genial!_

_Una nueva ducha me esperaba, y fría, para que se me quitara esta temperatura que traía encima. No pensaba exponerme a otra expresión de lujuria y tener que seguirme preguntando si mis capacidades sexuales estaban siendo horriblemente masacradas al correrme tan rápido… Miré el armario y sonreí, no era malo después de todo tener casi todas mis pertenencias aquí…_

**…**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- ¿Sucede algo?.- cuestionó Riley mirándome con sospecha

- Necesito hacer una llamada.- comencé a levantarme, cuando su mano se posó sobre la mía

- Creo que sería mala educación levantarse así.- murmuró bajo su aliento. Sentí mi cara enrojecer de vergüenza y rabia

- No hay problema Isabella. Ya hemos terminado.- sonreí con pesar ante las palabras de ella. Una de las escritoras más renombradas estaba intercediendo por mí, ante la falta de tino de mi jefe

- Gracias.- quité mi mano debajo de la de Riley con fuerza y ni siquiera lo miré al retirarme de la mesa

Salí rápidamente del restaurante atestado de gente en el que nos encontrábamos por una invitación de la misma figura renombrada a la que habíamos entrevistado hacía un par de horas. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde y si mal no calculaba, en Boston estaría anocheciendo o ya lo había hecho… Había pasado todo el día sin poder comunicarme con Edward, incluso cuando mi móvil alertó de una nueva llamada, estaba en medio de la entrevista y no podía responder…

- Hola.- saludó con voz somnolienta

- ¿Estás dormido?.- mordí mi labio con fuerza ¿Estaría molesto aun?

- Me duché y me recosté, por lo visto me quedé dormido haciendo hora

- ¿Hora para qué?

- Tengo que ir a con Jake a tocar y aparte para que cierta persona se dignada a devolver mis llamados.- inquirió irónico

- Estaba trabajando, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo.- por mi vista se cruzó una pareja y la miré con nostalgia

- Lo sé, estoy hablando contigo.- bromeó y respiré más tranquila.- Estoy en casa

- Si, así lo veo

- En tú casa.- recalcó y sonreí al analizar sus palabras "En casa"

- ¿Y qué haces allí?.- ceñí mi abrigo aun más a mi cuerpo, la temperatura no era muy agradable

- No sé, tan solo vine.- suspiró y permaneció en silencio unos segundos.- Te hecho de menos.- murmuró al fin y como de costumbre, mis latidos se dispararon

- Yo también.- devolví.- Mucho

- ¿Cómo se ha portado tu perro querido amigo?.- fue sarcástico

- Bien.- respondí escuetamente. No creía conveniente contar los últimos detalles

- ¿Y Alice?.- balancee mi cuerpo como una niña asustada

- Está en el Hotel. Esto es parte del trabajo y no podía traerla conmigo, además se aburriría

- Alice siempre busca algo en qué entretenerse ¿Y ya terminaron?

- Si. Solo estábamos terminando de comer

- Ok. Intenta sacar a Alice de paseo, porque de seguro querrá mis testículos en bandeja si se pasa todos los días mirando cuatro paredes.- me carcajee de sus palabras ¡Lo creía!

- Lo haré.- me giré mirando alrededor cuando vi a Riley salir con todos los demás.- Amor debo irme…

- Dime de nuevo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- cuestioné sin entender

- Lo último

- Que debo irme.- repetí caminando hacia ellos

- No eso. Lo otro

- ¿Qué cosa Edward?.- estaba cada vez más cerca y no quería llegar con el teléfono pegado a mí

- Amor.- tapé mi boca para reírme ¡Era un tonto lindo!

- Debo irme amor.- ya estaba frente a todos. Riley observó a su alrededor ignorándomel a propósito y ella me miró con una sonrisa cómplice

- Está bien. Te quiero y espero que pienses y mires con mejor cara la cámara que te he regalado ¡Esta esperando ser usada!

- Ok. Mañana.- escuché un grito de júbilo y un adiós.- Adiós

- ¿Tu novio?.- preguntó ella. Asentí aun sin tener ese título formal y con mi sonrisa estúpida.- Pareces muy enamorada

- Lo estoy.- afirmé sintiéndome orgullosa de expresarlo

- Me alegro. No hay nada como el amor.

- Seguro.- masculló Riley

Por suerte dejamos el tema ahí y pasamos a ultimar los últimos detalles para que ella y su gente pudieran revisar la entrevista una vez transcrita, nos despedimos y cada uno tomó su camino… Riley nuevamente permanecía en silencio y con su semblante molesto. Dejé que las cosas siguieran así, estaba segura que si comenzábamos una conversación, no terminaría en buen termino y lo más seguro es que yo perdiera los estribos después de ver todas sus acciones y reacciones del último tiempo.

- Podríamos salir esta noche.- comentó cuando bajamos de taxi frente al Hotel

- Estoy cansada.- no intenté enmascarar mi rabieta con él

- No tiene por qué ser hasta altas horas.

- No quiero ¿Está bien?.- me paré frente a él y escupí las palabras

- ¿Por qué estás así?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí ¡Claro, ahora él era inocente!

- Prefiero no hablar. Porque presiento que diría más cosas de las que debo.- alcancé el ascensor y me metí en él

- ¡Bella!.- alcancé a oír antes que las puertas se cerraran

**…**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_- ¡Hey!.- rodé mis ojos y sentí que tomaban mi brazo con fuerza. Me giré dándole una sonrisa tan fingida que mi mandíbula dolió.- Iba camino a casa y te vi ¿Por qué no me esperabas?_

_- Llevaba esto.- indiqué los auriculares que colgaban sin ningún sentido de mi chaqueta_

_- ¿Qué hacías aquí?.- reprimí mi resoplido_

_- Vine a buscar unas cosas.- mentí_

_- ¿Y donde vas ahora?.- caminó a mi lado cuando empecé avanzar a mi auto_

_- A casa.- mascullé. De un salto de ubicó en mi camino tapándome el paso_

_- Quiero ir a tomar algo ¿Te parece acompañarme?.- la miré con lástima ¿Cuándo entendería un NO?_

_- No puedo Charlote, estoy atrasado en las materias.- indiqué los libros y mi nariz_

_- Te ayudaré a ponerte al día.- sonrió en forma amigable_

_- De verdad que…_

_- Por favor Edward. Se que no empezamos con el pié derecho nuestra relación…- enarqué una ceja por su última palabra.- De amigos.- aclaró_

_- Puedo llevarte donde un amigo si quieres.- ofrecí pensando en Jake. Mi miró como si le hubiese dado una patada en algún lado.- No te estoy vendiendo.- expliqué. Ella cambió su rostro.- Solo que el tocará esta noche y…- me callé cuando recordé que yo también debía ir allí.- ¡Mierda!.- golpee mi frente con fuerza_

_- ¿Qué?.- ladeó su cabeza esperando una respuesta_

_- Lo siento Charlote, pero estoy apurado.- intenté moverla de mi paso_

_- ¿Dónde vas?.- sentí su voz detrás de mí, por lo que deduje que me seguía_

_- Esta noche tengo que acompañar a la banda.- dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto_

_- ¿Banda? ¿Tocas en una banda?.- su voz era demasiado entusiasta. La miré y su sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara.- ¡Me encanta!.- chilló y se colgó de mi brazo.- Llévame ¿Si?_

_- Ehm…- no sabía que decir ¿Cómo cortaba esto de raíz? Me desarmó su expectación_

_- Está bien. Sube.- indiqué con mi barbilla._

_No tuve que repetirlo 2 veces cuando ya estaba encaramada en mi auto con su sonrisa aun grabada. Iría allí, haría lo que tenía que hacer y la devolvería a su casa. La miré detenidamente cuando un semáforo me alcanzó a detener; no era fea y de hecho, estaba seguro de que no habiendo estado con Bella…en este momento no estaría manejando hacia un lugar de lleno de gente; sino más bien donde solo estuviera ella y yo…_

_- ¿Por qué me miras así?.- pestañee varias veces y el sonido de un claxon me hizo continuar mi camino.- Edward.- insistió_

_- Te pareces algo a Tanya.- inventé con pasaje al concurso del más idiota, estúpida excusa_

_- ¿Tanya es bonita según tú?.- preguntó, dejándome perdido por su interés en ello_

_- Por supuesto.- encogí mis hombros. Tanya era preciosa, pero su forma de ser lo hacía más_

_- Entonces yo también te parezco bonita.- declaró "Oh-oh" alertó mi cabeza. Esto no estaba muy bien_

_- Claro.- mascullé agradeciendo que mi móvil sonara en ese momento.- Jasper_

_- ¡Hola hermanito preferido!.- exclamó con falsa alegría_

_- Soy el único ¿Qué quieres?.- decidí ir al grano_

_- ¡Wow! Que genio te gastas, en fin. Como estoy solo gracias a tu espectacular idea, pensaba en ir a tomarme algo y pensé en ti ¡Necesito entradas y trago gratis! ¿Dónde tocas hoy?.- puse mis ojos en blanco_

_- ¿Tienes un radar?.- pregunté con sorna_

_- No. Sé que no tienes a qué cama ir a meterme y querrás ahogarte en alcohol ¡Yo te acompaño!_

_Le indiqué donde era y a los pocos minutos ya estaba esperándome fuera. Tragué en seco cuando vi que mi querido hermano no estaba solo, y para peor de mis desgracias, yo tampoco lo estaba. El grandote y curioso hermano de Bella estaba parado a su lado mirando mi auto con sospecha ¡Mi nariz protestó de inmediato!_

_- ¿Otra vez?.- fue su cariñoso saludo_

_- Hice un acto de caridad. La encontré en la calle y la recogí.- sentí un codazo en mi espalda y supe que sería Charlote_

_- ¡Que bondadoso Cullen! Fíjate que yo hoy no tuve mi descarga de adrenalina en mi saco de boxeo ¡Ten cuidado, puede y me equivoque de nuevo!.- puso sus dedos en sus ojos haciendo una "V"_

_- Cuida tu trasero hermanito.- canturreó Jasper, pasando detrás de Emmett_

_- También te quiero.- le devolví en el mismo jueguito sarcástico_

_- ¿Problemas?.- Charlote puso su rostro a mi altura de un salto y con una sonrisa inocente_

_- Camina antes que me olvide de devolver lo que encontré por el camino y lo deje olvidado aquí mismo.- solté. La miré feo y pasé de largo por su lado_

_Como era de esperar, mi querido amigo Jacob al momento de verme entrar con ella, creyó que estaba comenzando a caminar nuevamente por preservativos sonrientes… Le enseñé mi dedo y comencé a prepararme... Emmett, Jasper y Charlote estaban sentados en las primeras mesas, por lo que en todo momento que duró la presentación tuve mis ojos en cualquier lado menos ahí…_

_- Te tengo un panorama ¿Te apuntas?_

_- ¿De qué se trata?_

_- Carreras. Plata y diversión.- lo miré pensando en su proposición.- ¡Vamos hombre! ¿Hace cuanto no convertimos una noche aburrida en una para recordar?_

_- Estuviste genial.- suspiré exasperado cuando volví a escuchar ese tonito de voz agudo_

_- ¿Quién te autorizó para entrar aquí?.- me voltee con mi cara de enemigo mejor puesta. Sentí a Jake reírse detrás de mí_

_- Jasper y Emmett se tomaron el último trago y se fueron. No iba a quedarme sola allí afuera.- deberías pensé para mí_

_- ¿Entonces?.- insistió Jake_

_- Voy a dejarla a ella y nos encontramos después_

_- ¿Por qué no me llevas donde vas?.- cerré mi mochila y me voltee hacia ella._

_Resoplé por no sé cuanta vez desde que me la había encontrado. Si seguía así, esta niña terminaría por dejarme sin aire y no de la mejor forma… Jake asintió y apoyó a la que estaba siendo mi peor pesadilla… ¡Mierda! Bella iba a matarte, de solo saber que había estado a 1 metro de distancia con ella ¿Y ahora?_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Si hay faltas horrográficas ¡Sorry! Mañana las arreglo, solo intenté sacar POR FIN el capítulo =)**

**Listo! La demora se debe a mi torpeza casi habitual xD Borré el capi sin querer... ¡Pff!**

**Ok ¿Qué les parece? Uh-hu ¡Pobre y pobre Bella! ¿Tentaciones? jaja**

* * *

**Saludos a "LPADU" jajajaja.. ¿Nico, Denisse, Loki, Ale, Lauris, Ana y Rosa? Muack para ustedes**

**...**

**Para las que me han preguntado: "No cerraré mi cuenta de FF, nunca dije eso.. Solo no enviaré Prew en las respuestas a sus comentarios **

**para que no se piense que es modo de chantaje xD (ocurrentes algunas) Prefiero comment por cariño y no por obligación y sé quien lo hace**

**por cada razón ¡Soy inteligente en eso! jajaja ¡Claaaaaro! Super.. (se notó con el borrón de capi jiji)  
**

**Solo abriré un Blog y ahí pondré los adelantos, pero solo eso ¡Nada de capítulos allí!"**

**...**

**Besos a todas las que siempre me leen ¡Son mis chicas favoritas!**

**Y quien quiera contactarme, ya saben, en mi perfil todos mis datos**

**Pam3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXII**

**Recomendación musical: Rihanna ft. Eminem "Love the way you lie"  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_- Tú te haces cargo de ella.- pinché a Jake en su pecho con fuerza y me encaminé al auto_

_- Parece como si le tuvieras miedo.- se burló, me di la vuelta a mirarlo feo.- ¿Qué?.- encogió sus hombros.- Es la verdad. Y tiempo atrás, debería haber sido ella la que temiera_

_- Tiempo atrás.- abrí mi puerta y me quedé mirándola avanzar hacia nosotros_

_- Edward, tu chica Eleven ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse.- palmeó mi hombro y volví a acribillarlo con la mirada_

_- Mantén el pico cerrado.- masculle antes de hundirme en el asiento_

_El muy idiota sonrió y se metió a su auto. Charlote no demoró en ubicarse a mi lado, mirándome con su sonrisa ensanchada y su mirada expectante. Encendí el auto y traté de demorar lo menos posible hacia el lugar. Recordé la vez que Bella había venido conmigo, y reprimí el gemido que quiso escapar al recordarme lo mejor de aquella noche, el final… Aun no estaba tan inmiscuido con ella en relación y sentimientos, y definitivamente en ese tiempo como Jacob había dicho, hubiese sido la mosca revoltosa de Charlote, quien debiera temer._

_- ¿Voy a correr contigo?.- paré en seco mis pensamientos calientes para mirarla_

_- Ni de broma.- resoplé.- Si quieres puedes buscar donde subirte, pero aquí no_

_- ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?.- bromeó sin sacarme una jodida sonrisa_

_- No, solo te percibo como esos mosquitos que rondan por tu oreja y emiten ese ruidito molesto que termina por cabrearte hasta querer acabar con él.- ahora sí ensanché yo mi sonrisa al verla hacer una mueca_

_- Gracioso.- masculló. Pensé que no añadiría más, pero para mi mal juego mental, lo hizo.- No pensé que te resultaría tan desagradable.- tragué en seco sintiéndome mal por hablar demás_

_- Lo siento, era solo una broma.- me excusé con rapidez e incomodidad_

_- No, claro que no. Se que no te soy del todo bienvenida, pero…estoy tratando de hacer amigos.- ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no llorara, de seguro entre mis nervios sería capaz de tirarla del auto andando_

_- Ok, eso está bien.- sonreí en forma compasiva_

_Agradecí internarme pronto en el último tramo y comenzar a dejar las luces de la ciudad atrás… Poco más allá divisé los focos y la mayoría de los concurrentes. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi cara ¡Esto era vida! Hacía tiempo que no hacía mi aparición y parecía que la adrenalina se había acumulado en mi cuerpo, saliendo toda a flote incluso antes de hacer rechinar mis llantas_

_- Viejo tanto tiempo.- saludó Tayler en cuanto descendí. Su mirada a los segundos capturó mi compañía.- ¿Nueva conquista?.- picó mi costilla_

_- No, solo una…amiga.- me miró como si le estuviera insultando para luego soltarse a reír_

_- Ok, ok…entendí el mensaje.- respondió jadeante_

_- Hola, soy Charlotte.- se aproximó ella y se presentó_

_- Tayler. Un real gusto conocerte, nueva amiga de Eddie.- rodé los ojos._

_- Vamos allí, quiero calentar motores.- comenté acercándonos a los demás que hacían desaparecer las botellas de cerveza_

_Me senté en el capó del auto de Tayler a observar lo poco que se vislumbraba con laluz que había, y tuve un plano totalmente claro de la persona que menos quería ver, Jane ¡Lo último que me faltaba! ¿Acaso esto era una prueba enviada por el mismísimo demonio para medir mi resistencia a tanta mujer dispuesta? Porque la mirada furiosa era para mi acompañante, pero al posarse en mi dio un vuelco demasiado exagerado, haciendo recorrer sus dedos por ese canalillo que tantas veces había saboreado mi lengua ¡Carajo! Estaba tomado por Bella, pero mi amigo del piso inferior tenía mandato propio ¡No! ¡Mente v/s Cuerpo, Mente v/s Cuerpo, Mente v/s Cuerpo! Comencé a repetir_

_- ¿Qué susurras con tanto fanatismo?.- cuestionó Charlote, al parecer no solo lo estaba pensando._

_- Solo estaba intentando calcular cuanto me llevaría con carrera ganada.- mentí_

_- ¿Mucha confianza en ti mismo Cullen?.- me picó_

_- Soy el mejor, en todo.- recalqué al final_

_- Eso habría que verlo.- miré su vaso medio vacío ¡Error! A la chica se le subían las copas luego_

_- ¡Cullen!.- corté el contacto con ella y observé a los demás hacerme señas para ir allí_

_- Voy a correr. Tu te quedarás con Jacob.- ordené tomando de un sorbo el resto de alcohol de mi vaso_

_- Quiero ir.- apuntó con voz firme. Resoplé molesto_

_- No.- sentencié y seguí caminando_

_- Iré.- canturreó segura. Lo último que agotó la poca compasión que le había tenido de camino acá_

_- Mira…- comencé, pero un perfume empalagoso que antiguamente había encontrado casi afrodisíaco me invadió_

_- Hola Edward. Tanto tiempo.- Jane se detuvo a nuestro lado, mirando alternadamente_

_- Hola Jane. Te presento a Charlote, la hermana de Tanya.- preferí explicar ante la mirada de perros rabiosos que se enviaban_

_- ¿Correrás con ella?.- esta chica era directa. Y sabía lo que trataba de demostrar, pues la única que alguna vez me había acompañado era ella_

_- Si.- casi gritó la chica con complejo de mosca_

_- Genial.- masculló Jane y se fue_

_- ¿Pasado, presente o futuro?.- inquirió Charlote_

_- Tema privado.- le guiñé.- Y no te subirás a mi auto._

**_…_**

_- Te dije que iría.- rió jocosa dando botes en el asiento del copiloto. Gruñí y tomé su hombro para terminar con su arranque hiperactivo_

_- Apostaste mi auto a que no era capaz de llevarte conmigo, eso cuenta como chantaje.- avancé y me puse a la altura de Tayler_

_- Solo quería vivir esto.- la miré, estaba limpiando distraídamente con su mano el tablero y sus ojos puestos en eso que encontraba muy interesante. Quise golpearme por mi falta de tacto_

_- Mira Charlote, no es que me desagrades, pero seré sincero contigo. Desde el primer día han sido un jodido y otro problema cuando estás a 2 km de mi a la redonda.- sonrió ante mi exageración.- Y hoy no será la excepción.- murmuré abatido pensando en Bella_

_- No seré problema esta vez.- pidió como suplicando. Me giré hacia ella y casi la pude ver de color anaranjado como el gato de Shrek_

_- Yo no quiero nada contigo.- soné petulante, pero intenté poner mi mejor cara_

_- Lo sé…- encogió sus hombros.- Pero podemos ser amigos.- me miró en forma tímida ¡Dios! Esta mujer tenía más personalidades que Superman_

_- Amigos.- repetí.- Podemos intentarlo, si dejas de ser esa maldita mosca agobiante_

_- Prometido, pero solo si ganas la carrera.- mordió su labio y suspiré extrañando a alguien_

_- Dalo por hecho.- choqué mis puños con ella y me enfoqué en lo que se venía_

_Como si me hubiese leído la mente, Charlote subió el volumen de la música y muy pronto nos vimos tarareando juntos el tema que resonaba… Jacob me miró antes de dar la partida y se carcajeó al verme cantar con el mismo ímpetu que mi compañera. Le mostré mi mejor dedo y afiancé mi pié contra el embriague._

_- ¡¿Dónde está tu faldita?.- le grité por sobre la música. Se rió y contoneó sus caderas hacia mí_

_- ¡¿Es tu mejor amigo?.- asentí a Charlote mirando al frente_

_Jake dio la partida de un momento a otro, sonreí pisando el acelerador con fuerza haciendo chirriar las llantas y viendo la polvareda a mi paso por el espejo retrovisor. Despegué solo un par de segundos mi vista del camino para ver a Charlote reír como si fuera una niña chica con juguete nuevo… Mientras la aguja del velocímetro seguía subiendo como sentía subir mi excitación, hacía tiempo que no realizaba este ejercicio que para mí significaba sacarme toda la mierda de estrés que acumulaba…_

_- ¡Esto es genial!.- gritó la chica y me reí de buena gana_

_Las sombras de los árboles y todo lo que había afuera y que no lograba distinguir pasaba como un borrón. Desaceleré un poco al llegar a una curva y miré como Charlote se agarraba como un gato a la manilla en la puerta y la otra en mi asiento… Volví a meter el pié a fondo cuando Tayler me sacó un poco de ventaja_

_- ¡Rayos!.- grité y la aguja se balanceó alcanzando casi los 160_

_- ¡Más rápido, Edward!.- chilló completamente enloquecida_

_- ¡¿Más?.- cuestioné creyendo que se acobardaría en último momento_

_- ¡Si!.- gritó y aceleré a lo que más podía.- ¡Whoa!_

_Miré a Tayler por última vez a través del retrovisor, bajé la velocidad nuevamente en la que sabía era la última curva y tras solo apreciar la punta de su auto aparecer, mi pié casi se fundió en el acelerador ¡Era un jodido orgasmo lo que sentía correr así! Me concentré en el camino que iluminaban mis focos viendo solo un manchón pasar bajo mis ojos. Fruncí el ceño concentrado y a la vez con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza…_

_Quería que quien fuera a mi lado tuviera un cabello y ojos chocolate… Pero recordé aquella vez, y no pude evitar querer que Bella tuviera un poco de la jovialidad que experimentaba y me traspasaba Charlote en estos momentos… Sin embargo solo era eso, porque aunque hubiese mil diferencias, era la única capaz de moldearme a ella. Aunque también quería que cada uno pudiese adecuarse aunque fuera un poco a la vida del otro… ¿Ella sería capaz de hacer eso por mí?_

_- ¡Dale Edward!.- gritó Charlote cuando estábamos en el último tramo_

_- ¡Sujétate!.- le avisé_

_Una sonora carcajada resonó de mi garganta cuando el auto se elevó al pasar por la rampa y Charlote, que se había mostrado una jodida gallarda tapó sus ojos gritando a todo pulmón… Tomé el volante con fuerza para estabilizar la caída y ella comenzó a saltar en el asiento cuando las llantas delanteras aterrizaron con un golpe seco en el pavimento… ¡Jo-der! ¡Que satisfacción!_

_Pasé la línea de Meta y recién ahí comencé a bajar la velocidad y volver a la realidad. Me di la vuelta y llegué donde todos gritaban enardecidos, al parecer el alcohol también comenzaba a hacer efecto… Charlote se bajó de un salto y corrió rodeando el auto, pero entre las felicitaciones de todos, no tuve tiempo de preveer y de un momento a otro tuve el cuerpo ligero y adornado con dos protuberancias que claramente eran de una mujer adheridos a mi pecho… Moviendo su boca insistente sobre la mía_

_- ¿Qué…?.- intenté protestar, cuando caí en cuenta quien era.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?.- solté cuando la tomé con fuerza de los brazos y la despegué de mí_

_- El ritual mi amor. El beso del triunfador.- sonrió Jane creyendo parecer coqueta. Liberé sus brazos arrojándoselo prácticamente_

_- ¿Ves mucha televisión, sabes?.- limpié mi boca con mi puño, mientras todos vitoreaban el espectacular beso ¡Mierda de beso!_

_- Ahora viene la segunda parte ¿La quieres?.- miré las estrellas e intenté dialogar con Dios ¿Por qué carajo me había hecho tan irresistible?_

_- Te aseguro que eso queda para el segundón.- me burlé, sin embargo no quité su sonrisa. Seguí su mirada y Charlote nos observaba en forma alicaída ¡No más!_

_- Te dejé ganar Cullen.- me despreocupé del resto al escuchar a Tayler_

_- Asume tu derrota y págame.- extendí mi mano_

_Jake llegó con varias botellas más de cerveza y seguí bebiendo una vez arregladas las cuentas y viendo a los otros corredores hacer protestar sus autos. Jane seguía mirando con ese lindo rostro de perrita triunfadora, estuve tentado a borrar su sonrisa con mi mejor jugada de calentar el ánimo y después dejarla, pero no le di importancia… Jake, Mike, Taylor y Ben reían cada vez con más ganas y lo cierto era que yo estaba igual de prendido que ellos… Miré hacia mi lado y Charlote bebía silenciosa de su botella. Sabía la razón, y aunque no quería darle alas, de igual forma me sentía podrido de verla así y no como hacía un rato atrás_

_- ¡Hey! ¡Brinda conmigo!.- choqué mi cerveza con la suya. Sonrió débilmente_

_- Por tu triunfo.- sonreí ante su gesto_

_- ¿No saltarás sobre mi como esa loca?.- indiqué con mi barbilla a Jane haciendo una broma de lo ocurrido_

_- Nop.- remarcó la P.- Puedo ser insistente, pero igual tengo mi límite_

_- Eso me agrada.- estiré mi brazo y desordené su pelo mientras ella protestaba_

_- Chicos, queremos ir a terminar la noche a algún lado ¿Se apuntan?.- mi yo interior saltó con anticipación, pero al ver el rostro expectante de Jane quise arrepentirme_

_- Yo no lo sé…- comenzó Charlote_

_- Por supuesto que sí.- me acerqué y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.- Hay que celebrar_

_- ¡Así se habla hermano! Juré que te habías vuelto sumiso.- se carcajeó Jake y corrió a su auto cuando empecé a correr tras de él_

**_…_**

_En medio de serpenteos y golpes por doquier entre tanta gente nos acercamos a la barra ¿Es que a todo el mundo se le ocurría salir a celebrar hoy o yo estaba un tanto perdido de todo este ambiente? Tomé la mano de Charlote para poder guiarla. Ben y Tayler intercambiaron una miradita cómplice por mi gesto ¡Cielos! ¿Qué esperaban? La pobre chica no había salido favorecida con la estatura, y estaba seguro que un abrir y cerrar de ojos sería devorada por la multitud y Tanya me dejaría sin pelotas._

_- ¿Te la cogiste o esta noche es la crucial?.- dejé a Charlote en una butaca y me encaminé a pedir algo_

_- Ni hoy, ni mañana y nunca ¡Es mi amiga! ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto creerlo?.- los 3 idiotas se rieron en mi cara_

_- Edward, porque eras tú el que no lograba mantener su instrumento por más de 10 minutos cuando veías a una chica.- indicó mi entrepierna_

_- Eso ya era.- pedí mi trago e hice como asunto terminado_

_- Estás cambiado.- me giré y bufé hacia Ben_

_- ¿Tu también? Creí que eras el más cuerdo de todos.- gruñí_

_- Nadie dijo que eso era malo Edward, pero es extraño verte así_

_- Es como la muerte. A todos nos llega la hora.- bromee y reí con él_

_- ¿Y ella?.- indicó hacia donde estaba Charlote mirando todo su alrededor_

_- Solo una amiga y lo digo en serio.- asintió y supe que al menos él me creía_

_- Pero ella no te ve igual a ti.- aseguró y moví mi cabeza afirmativamente_

_- Lo sé_

_- Tan solo intenta tener las cosas a raya, aunque no se ve como Jane.- pronunció su nombre con un estremecimiento_

_- Tiene su lado bueno y malo.- tomé las copas y me acerqué a ella.- Te pedí esto.- extendí el trago hacia ella_

_- Gracias.- murmuró y siguió con su mirada fija en la pista de baile_

_Cada tanto la observaba de reojo. Era demasiado ilógico todo lo ocurrido, pues me había visto con Bella demasiadas veces y seguía insistente. Y ahora que me veía con Jane resultaba que era el antídoto exacto para repelerla… Saludé a varios conocidos, todos miraban a mi lado y me guiñaban; y las mujeres que…ehm…había conocido más a fondo, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba seguro que querían arrancarle pelo por pelo a mi pobre compañera._

_- ¿Bailemos?.- resoplé nuevamente cuando esa molesta vocecita se coló en mis oídos.-Vamos Eddie.- gruñí cuando pronunció ese apodo_

_- No. Quiero.- recalqué. Charlote miraba alternadamente de Jane y a mí.- Vamos a bailar.- extendí mi mano hacia ella_

_- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó Jane y puso sus manos en jarra_

_- No tu.- me reí de ella y pasamos por su lado.- Cielos, esta mujer está insoportable_

_- Aham.- musitó_

_- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestioné cuando ya no pude más con su mutismo repentino_

_- Nada.- encogió sus hombros_

_- ¡Oh vamos! Dime que comió tu lengua, porque antes no había con qué hacerte silenciar.- bromee arrancándole una sonrisa_

_- No soy la única que espera a que Bella se desintegre.- fue directa y me dejó perplejo.- ¿Ves? Por eso no quería decir nada_

_- Charlote.- pronuncié. Ella negó sonriendo_

_- Vale, creo que he subestimado tu sentimiento por ella. De verdad creí que era solo algo pasajero, pero creo que hoy me ha quedado claro que no es así_

_- ¿Por qué?.- fruncí mi ceño sin comprender a qué se refería_

_- Esa chica es perfecta.- indicó sutilmente hacia donde había quedado Jane.- Bella no está y tú te encontrabas en tu ambiente… Pudiste haber aceptado todos sus ofrecimientos y no lo hiciste.- contestó su lógica_

_- Yo no busqué enamorarme de Bella._

_- Uno no busca enamorarse.- rodó sus ojos_

_- Lo que quiero decir es que todo comenzó como un juego.- me sinceré.- Mientras estaba con ella, cada noche calentaba la cama de otras.- fruncí mis labios por primera vez con vergüenza de revelar mi candente pasado_

_- ¡Wow! ¿Entonces por eso eres el mini playboy?.- preguntó divertida_

_- Tu hermana conoce mi pasado a la perfección.- asentí.- Pero cuando comencé a saber lo que era querer a alguien por primera vez, no sé…las cosas cambiaron_

_- Creo que eso es claramente un "Detente Charlote".- hizo un ademán de pare con su mano y se paró firme_

_- Yo podría haber estado contigo hoy.- abrió sus ojos y sonrió nerviosa.- Ten por seguro que si Bella no hubiese estado aquí dentro.- indiqué mi pecho.- Nosotros no estaríamos en este lugar y ya no en posición vertical.- sonreí engreído_

_- Lamento no haber llegado antes.- susurró más para sí_

_- No puedo decir lo mismo.- terminé con las palabras que quizás ella no quería, pero eran la realidad_

**_…_**

_- Tanya va a matarme por traerte a estas alturas ¿Viste la hora?.- gemí_

_- He llegado sana y salva.- se tambaleó.- ¡Ops!.- comenzó a reírse y tuve que tapar su boca con mi mano_

_- ¡Shhht! Necesito mantener mis partes en los mismo lugares.- expresé conteniendo la risa. Se nos había pasado con severidad el alcohol_

_- Quiero un baño.- murmuró con mi mano contra sus labios y dando saltitos para evidenciar que su vejiga estaba haciendo acto de presencia_

_- ¡Mierda! Entra.- asintió y en cuanto la solté su cuerpo volvió a serpentear.- Bien, te acompaño antes que saludes el suelo y de paso mojes tu ropa_

_- ¡Hey! Eso era cuando tenía…- comenzó a pensar y caminaba recargando todo su peso en mí.- Cinco años_

_- Ok cinco años, entra y trata de no quedarte dormida en el baño.- iba a dar media vuelta cuando me sujetó de un brazo_

_- Estuve pensando.- rodé mis ojos.- Ahora somos amigos.- asentí.- Los amigos se comprenden y se quieren y hacen todo por el otro.- reprimí rodar mis ojos, si seguía así quedaría bizco.- Dame un único y solitario beso.- mi mandíbula cayó_

_- ¡¿Qué?.- grité, y ahora fue ella quien se encargó de silenciarme, pero no con su mano…_

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- Es todo.- recogí los papeles con los detalles relevantes que había anotado de la entrevista en forma apresurada

- ¿Apurada?.- cuestionó Riley

- Voy a salir con Alice a recorrer un poco.- comenté la mitad de mis planes

- Me la encontré cuando venía hacia acá, creo que se te adelantó.

- Entonces la alcanzaré donde esté

- Si quieres…podemos salir por ahí.- lo miré por primera vez. Me costaba a esta altura intentar que dejara todo, sentía que estaba siendo el ogro

- Muchas gracias, pero aparte tengo otros planes.- no mencioné a Edward, pero supe que había captado de inmediato

- El muchachito.- masculló bajo su aliento

No respondí nada y salí de allí. Subí con velocidad a mi cuarto, si Alice ya había hecho planes, yo llevaría a cabo los míos… Estaba nerviosa por todo esto, pero quería hacerlo y no solo por él; sino por mí y por nosotros. Debía comenzar a soltarme más con él si lo que más anhelaba era que nuestra relación fuera por buen puerto… Solo era…sexo por video llamada ¿No? ¡Mierda! Mi piel su puso nuevamente de gallina en cuanto comencé a procesar todo eso ¿Qué diríamos? ¿Qué haríamos? ¡Dios!... Entré a toda velocidad a darme un baño y alistarme para lo que sería mi gran experiencia ¿No tenía nada de la malo, verdad? Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a desnudarme delante de un portátil y con Edward del otro lado viendo todo ¡Cielos! Se relataba tan bonito y simple…

Salí de la ducha con solo una bata puesta y totalmente desnuda por debajo. Al menos eso me haría tener valor de tirar del lazo y quedar lista ¡Entre menos trabajo, mucho mejor! Miré mis mejillas sonrosadas en el espejo y apliqué un poco de maquillaje, si seguía con ese color en mi rostro, estaba segura que incendiaría la habitación… Me instalé sobre mi cama y comencé a conectarme, luego de enviarle un mensaje para que él también lo hiciera, con los nervios de punta y moviendo mi pié con insistencia al borde de ella… Tragué en seco a los pocos minutos cuando su ventana de inicio de sesión salió en el borde derecho de mi pantalla.

Iniciar video llamada y sentí como la sangre circulaba por todo mi cuerpo en una carrera alocada… Estaba sobre su cama y su apariencia era claramente de venir recién despertando.

- Hola amor.- saludé algo eufórica

- Hola preciosa.- sonrió

- ¿Cómo estás?.- suspiré como una tonta enamorada al detallar su imagen

- Ahora bien.- se estiró como un gato y se sentó con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero.- ¿Cómo va la caza de tu jefecito?.- rodé mis ojos

- Creo que hay cosas más importantes que hablar, como para perder tiempo en él

- Estamos en total acuerdo, mi saliva y mi lengua pueden tener mejor uso.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente y para variar me sonrojé

- Me refería a decirte que te quiero.- lo bromee, haciendo que se carcajeara

- Oh perdón, creí que estando con esa sugerente bata un tanto transparente, teníamos claro que las que hablarían serían las hormonas.- suspiró dramáticamente.- Pero yo también te quiero y te extraño.- ronronee como un gato

- Yo igual.- comenté soñadora

- Veamos qué tanto.- sonrió pícaro

- Edward.- protesté, pero me silencié de inmediato al recordar todo lo que había estado trabajando en mi autoconfianza.- Mucho.- terminé deslizando mi bata y descubriendo un hombro

- Bella…- susurró él incapaz de decir algo más ante mi osadía

- ¿Si?.- quise sonar inocente, pero terminé siendo sugerente

- No sabes lo que me haces.- comentó con voz ronca deslizando su mano bajo las mantas

- Veamos qué tanto.- repetí sus palabras. Por primera vez pude verlo algo sonrosado, pero era Edward, y aunque se muriera de vergüenza igualmente haría lo suyo

- Mira por tus propios ojos amor.- susurró para mostrarme la parte de su anatomía que más expresaba ese sentir

- Yo…- quise decir algo más, pero nuevamente el pudor me arreciaba

- Tan solo relájate Bella. Esto no es nada malo, solo piensa que estoy contigo y sigue tu instinto

- Aham.- musité mirando con aprehensión la cerradura de mi puerta. Nadie podía ingresar, pero la exaltación de todo esto me hacía alucinar

- Imagina que estoy allí contigo.- inició su palabras.- Piensa que son mis manos las que desatan el nudo de tu bata. Hazlo amor

Llevé mis manos hacia allí y con lentitud debido a mis nervios tiré del lazo para dejar que la seda se fuera escurriendo de mi cuerpo poco a poco, dejando al descubierto mis hombros, mis senos y parte de mi vientre. Una ráfaga de frío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando quedó casi desnudo, frío que ayudó a erizar más mis pezones que ya sucumbían a todo esto y se apresaban a vivir la nueva excitante experiencia… Edward gimió cuando vio mi desnudez y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna suavemente por sobre su boxer.

- También quiero verte.- pedí quedando libre de estupor al inmiscuirme en las sensaciones de todo esto

- ¿Qué quieres ver, Bella? Dímelo.- susurró

- Quiero que me imagines repartiendo besos húmedos por tu pecho hasta a tu vientre y jugar con mi lengua en un camino hasta donde tus manos acarician ahora… Te quiero desnudo para mí.- solté sin reparos y Edward cumplió

Tuve que mojar mis labios al ver respingar el miembro de Edward cuando quitó su ropa interior. Sentí mojar aun más mi intimidad al verlo allí tan dispuesto para mí y anhelé estar en forma real a su lado para sentirlo entrar en mí… Mis manos se fueron a mis senos y masajearon de la mejor forma para incrementar mi placer. Me sentía sensible, como si cualquier toque enviara una punzada más de excitación hacia mi centro.

- Toca así tus pechos Bella. Moja tus dedos y rózalos en tus pezones pensando que es mi lengua y mi saliva quienes acarician allí…- un gemido ronco exhaló su boca

- Te deseo Edward.- gimotee haciendo lo que él me dictaba. Su mano se movía en forma suave sobre su miembro y como desee ser yo

- Y yo a ti no sabes cuanto.- masajeo la punta de su pene que brillaba de la misma forma en que lo hacían mis senos.- Recorre tu cuerpo amor como lo haría yo si estuviera allí. Llega a tus piernas y sube hasta mostrarme como estás

Quité completamente mi ropa y quedé expuesta en su totalidad ante el. Su mano se movió con mayor rapidez cuando una de mis manos se deslizó por mi vientre y tocó con suavidad mis pubis hasta llegar a mis muslos… Abrí mis piernas hacia él mientras la yema de mis dedos hacían un baile erótico en las cercanías de mi centro. El calor que expelía me hacía querer tocarme rápido y acabar con esta agonía.

- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí Edward.- solté en un jadeo cuando mis fuerzas me abandonaban.- Tócate e imagínate que soy yo y poco a poco acerco mi boca a tu sexo ¡Mmmm!.- gemí cuando mis dedo palparon la humedad que expelía mi cuerpo

- No son tus dedos Bella, soy yo que estoy sobre ti y acaricio tu entrada con mi pene expandiendo tu humedad por todo tu centro…- mientras lo escuchaba e intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, mis dedos fueron entrando en mí y moviéndolos en todas direcciones

- Te quiero dentro amor, quiero que seas tú quien está aquí… Estoy excitada Edward.- mordió sus labios y su mano se paseó por todo su cuerpo para volver a su entrepierna y afianzar su agarre.- No voy a durar mucho Edward… Lo siento cerca, y te necesito

- Sigue así Bella… Me estoy moviendo dentro tuyo y mi lengua juega desde tus labios hasta tus pechos… Tomo una de tus piernas y la pongo sobre mi hombro ¿Te gusta así? ¿Lo sientes más adentro?

- ¡Si! Más fuerte Edward.- mis dedos se perdían en mi cavidad cada vez más creyendo que era él penetrándome con brutalidad

- Dale así Bella. Fuerte, sé que te gusta así… Duro y fuerte, eso es.- alentaba a la vez que los dos acelerábamos nuestros movimientos.- Mi mano recorre uno de tus pezones, y el otro se retuerce bajo mi lengua… Mis dedos bajan por tu cuerpo y llegan a tu clítoris, donde lo masajeo y aprieto ¡Vamos amor!

- Edward…- fui capaz de gemir y mis dedos tocaron con mayor ahínco ese botón que me llevó al paraíso y me devolvió a la tierra. Abrí mis ojos en medio de mi potente orgasmo y pude ver a Edward concentrado en terminar su labor.- Siente como te aprieto dentro de mí Edward, como mi…humedad te envuelve ¿Lo sientes? ¿Si?

No se necesitaron más palabras cuando soltó mi nombre en un gemido ronco y vi como su orgasmo era alcanzado… Respirábamos ambos entrecortado, como si verdaderamente hubiésemos estado entrelazados haciendo el amor. Lo necesitaba tanto que estaba segura podría haber repetido la acción mil veces y aun quedar con ganas de estar con el en vivo y directo. Edward me envió una sonrisa cómplice y comenzó a limpiar el semen que había caído directo en su vientre…

- Fue exquisito amor.- ronroneó cuando volvió a situarse frente a la pantalla.- No te vistas.- demandó cuando me vio moverme en busca de mi ropa.- ¿Te gustó?

- Si, pero…siento que te necesito aun más.- expresé con nostalgia

- Yo también, y te aseguro que cuando regreses no encontrarás tu ropa interior en ninguna parte.- sonrió

- ¿Por qué?.- le seguí el juego

- Porque te quiero lista para mí en cualquier lugar.- mi estómago dio un brinco con sus palabras

- Tonto.- puse mi mano sobre la pantalla y él imitó mi acción.- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?.- carraspeó y se acomodó en su cama, algo que no me presagió nada bueno

- ¿Recuerdas la noche de mi graduación?.- asentí rememorando donde habíamos ido.- Fui allí y corrí después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo ¡Fue genial Bella!

- No me gustan esas cosas.- fruncí mis labios. Era peligroso y él se exponía a ello

- Es un modo de relajar tensión preciosa y es excitante. Ya quiero que otra vez seas tu la que vaya a mi lado, porque una de mis manos no estaría precisamente en el volante.- movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, sin embargo mi cabeza procesó más rápido otra cosa

- ¿Quién corrió contigo?.- pregunté de una vez. Edward miró a otro lado y luego a mí.- ¿Quién era la que iba a tu lado?.- traté de ocultar mi rabia porque supe de inmediato que no era él sino ella con su actitud

- Charlote.- soltó con un suspiro resignado

- ¡¿Quién?.- grité sin mediar mi enojo ahora

- No pienses mal, solo fuimos porque ella estaba sola y corrimos y nada más.- explicó demasiado rápido y nervioso

- Edward.- dije en forma lenta y clara.- No quiero mentiras y espero que me digas todo lo que haya pasado. Porque sé que ella no se mantiene a tu lado a la espera de dulces

- Ok.- se removió y masculló derrotado.- La llevé a la carrera y no pensaba subirla conmigo, pero entre bromas y chantajes la dejé subir a mi auto… Luego nos fuimos a celebrar que gané y…cuando la fui a dejar, las copas se habían pasado del límite y ella me besó, pero…

- ¡¿Te besó?.- salté en la cama con el ímpetu de mi grito. Busqué mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente

- Bella no me metí o te engañé con nadie, solo estoy tratando de explicarte…

- ¡¿Explicarme qué? ¡¿Qué fuiste y lo pasaste genial con ella? ¡¿Por qué de seguro te divertiste mucho con esa niñita, verdad? ¡Claro! ¡Verdad que ella es de tu misma edad y celebra cualquier locura contigo y no conforme con eso tuviste que terminar la noche con un sello de oro liándote con ella!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad en toda esta mierda?.- cuestionó molesto

- ¡Todo!.- rugí.- ¡Yo soy la típica mujer mayor aburrida y ella la niñita que se excita con lo prohibido! ¡De seguro lo pasaron genial mientras la tonta Bella está por estos lados vigilada por Alice para que no sucumba ante Riley! ¡¿Besa bien? ¡¿Lo hace mejor que la treintona de Bella? ¡¿Fue buena su noche? ¡¿Te acostaste también con ella? ¡¿La carrera fue excitante con ella celebrando tus locuras? ¡¿Te gustó meterte con ella?

- ¡No fue así!.- lo miré a través de la pantalla levantarse y hurgar entre la cama para vestirse.

- ¿Y entonces como fue?.- pregunté irónica, aunque eso no aminoraba mi dolor

- ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡¿Quieres?.- rugió y nunca antes lo había visto así.- Lo siento, es solo… ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más calmada? ¿Por qué siempre estás dudando de mí?... Yo no mandé a Alice porque desconfiara de ti; sino de él. Y sé, porque soy hombre, que nos valemos todo para conseguir lo que queremos. En cambio tú… Aunque te explique mil veces algo, igualmente terminarás creyendo lo que tu cabeza te dicte

- Lamento que no te guste lo que soy.- resopló molesto y tiró con fuerza de su cabello

- No es que no me guste como eres ¡Por algo estoy contigo, Bella! Es solo…a veces quisiera que te olvidaras un poco de todo y solo fueras tú y yo y lo que sea que venga

- ¿Así como lo fue…ella?.- tragué pesado con el nudo en mi garganta.

En el momento que volvió a mirar directo a la pantalla, supe que nunca debí haber preguntado eso. Sin embargo no respondió nada, simplemente lo vi acercarse y de pronto todo lo que tuve frente a mí fue la ventana de mi Msn con todos los contactos… Lo busqué a través de ellos y me di cuenta que no solo había terminado nuestra comunicación, sino que se había desconectado. Cerré con fuerza la pantalla y me tiré a llorar sobre la cama… ¿Cómo podía ser que todo lo bueno se quebrara en tan solo un minuto?

Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarme nada. Simplemente el tenía la razón y yo había explotado sin darle un solo minuto para defenderse de todas las acusaciones que le había hecho ¡Otra vez era yo arruinando todo! Me levanté de la cama y busqué por toda la habitación mi móvil, la marqué innumerables veces y nunca contestó, lo que hacía que llorara más amargamente cuando luego de sonar insistentemente me dirigía al buzón de llamados.

…

_Perdóname, no sé lo que pasó… Tan solo los celos me nublaron_

_Dejaré que me expliques todo, pero respóndeme_

_Bella._

…

Envié el mensaje y de seguro en él se reflejaba mi desesperación. Esperé largo tiempo y nada pasaba, cuando iba a intentarlo nuevamente, un sobre apareció parpadeante en mi pantalla y lo abrí con dedos temblorosos y sin esperar más

…

_Ya no Bella, siempre es igual_

_Te quiero, pero también tengo un límite. Creo que hoy lo sobrepasé_

_Edward_

_PD: No gastes tu tiempo llamando, porque no voy a responderte. Lo siento, pero es lo mejor_

…

Mi mundo se vino abajo en el mismo instante que leí la última palabra. Todo estaba terminado y era mi culpa…nuevamente…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis chicas lindas preciosas! Esta vez si que he demorado en actualizar, pero como muchas saben, tengo razones de peso**

**Estoy trabajando nuevamente (estuve cesante unos meses jiji) Y es lo primordial por ahora, así que las actu quedarán para los fines de semana =)**

**Los Prev y varias cosas más estarán colgadas en mi nuevo Blog jiji ¡Siii, tengo blog! El link directo está en mi perfil, así que ahí se enterarán de mi vida xD**

* * *

**PD 1:- Besos, abrazos y demás a la "LPADU" "Las extraño a mis yeguis lindas"**

**PD 2:- moniita- carla- Adry- Marchu- lore- katherine- talitali- Lynn- pato argentina- bitemerob- stefi- JESSICA- Arianna26- annimarie- Douces Roses... Muchas gracias por su comentario y apoyo.. Cualquier duda me la hacen saber y se las respondo por el blog, ya que aquí muchas no tienen cuenta o ya saben mi Face y Msn están abiertos para uds... Besitos grandes.**

**...**

**No sé cuando termine esta historia, dije que está en el final, pero creo que faltan aun algunos capis... **

**No releí el cap (cuando tiene lemmon o cosas por el estilo no lo hago xD ¡Me entra el pudor! jaja) Así que si hay errores horrográficos me avisan, además que como he estado algo perdida puede que se me haya escapado algún datito.**

**Y escuchen el tema recomendado, está buenísimo con el contexto ¡Lo amé! jiji**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXIII**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_- ¡Mierda!.- grité y lancé los libros con fuerza_

_Un carraspeo me hizo girar mi cabeza y fruncí mi boca al ver un Carlisle mirarme desde la puerta con su ceja alzada preguntándose seguramente que hacían esparcidos todos libros sobre el piso…nuevamente. Estas dos semanas estaba teniendo serios problemas bipolares y todo el mundo estaba siendo espectador, pero lo peor no era ello, sino la jodida insistencia por saber qué maldita cosa estaba mal conmigo. ¡Bella! Esa era la única respuesta, pero no la daría…_

_- ¿Los libros han cobrado vida y también han intentado averiguar tu estado de idiotez momentánea?.- bromeó y lo miré feo.- Digo, porque de ser así no quiero terminar como ellos y vengo exactamente a preguntar qué pasa contigo_

_- Nada.- bufé exasperado y apoyé mi rostro contra la mesa mirando al otro lado_

_- ¿Estás teniendo problemas en la universidad?.- rodé mis ojos. Ya me sabía el listado de suposiciones que volvería a exponer hasta hacerme hablar_

_- No.- murmuré y jugué a soplar la superficie de madera hasta dejar empañado una y otra vez cuando se consumía_

_- ¿Problemas con amigos?.- insistió_

_- No.- repetí bostezando_

_- ¿Problemas con Bella?.- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esa pregunta no estaba en el listado que venía haciendo desde varios días, sin embargo, me quedé en la misma posición intentando pasar desapercibido_

_- No.- mi voz salió más débil que antes_

_Mi padre se quedó en silencio y yo me perdí en mi mundo. Repetirlo en mi fuero interno era una cosa, pero escucharlo de otra persona era claramente otra y me dejaba con un sabor amargo… Sabía que hoy volvía y mis pies parecían querer tener vida propia para ir a recogerla, pero la parte racional de mi cabeza me obligaba a permanecer como muerto en vida en esa silla intentando poder retener más de dos líneas de ese maldito libro que debía presentar examen y no lo lograba… Creyendo que estaba nuevamente solo en la sala, me erguí en mi asiento y me arrepentí de inmediato cuando vi a Carlisle parado junto a mí analizando comportamiento_

_- Así que Bella es tu problema.- comentó como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que estés con ese humor de perros?.- apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y unió sus manos_

_- Ya no hay Bella.- decidí hablar de una buena vez antes que su interrogatorio continuara_

_- ¿Cómo?.- su frente se arrugó al extremo de casi tapar sus ojos.- ¿Qué intentas decir con ya no hay Bella?_

_- Papá…- suspiré pesado.- Ni siquiera estabas enterado por mí de que estaba teniendo una relación o…algo con ella.- agité mi mano en el aire.- No sé si esto de querer tener las típicas conversaciones padre e hijo irá bien.- resoplé_

_- El que no haya sabido o no te haya preguntado en forma directa no quiere decir que no este enterado e interesado de cada cosa que haces tú o haga Jasper. Añadiendo incluso el desfile de suspiros e historias que se cuentan de ustedes en mi oficina.- enarcó una ceja hacia mí_

_- Eso fue hace mucho.- me defendí. Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia_

_- Lo sé y por eso mismo en silencio aprobé tu relación o lo que sea que hayas tenido con Bella.- ahora fue mi turno de elevar mis cejas incrédulo por lo que decía. Si bien estaba seguro que no tenía moral para reprocharme, tampoco pensé que saltaría en un pié_

_- ¿Ya?.- alargué la a y esperé a que continuara_

_- Noté cambios en ti y supe que tenía que ver con ella.- lo miré insistente para que siguiera hablando.- No es que hayas madurado de la noche a la mañana, pero pequeñas cosas hacen grandes cambios.- asintió como para él.- Eres mi hijo y te conozco a la perfección_

_- No pensé que ponerme blando se notara tanto.- resoplé y traté de sonar divertido, pero ni para mí o él causó gracia_

_- Te enamoraste por primera vez y eso aunque no lo notes tu mismo, hace que las personas cambien.- bajé mi cabeza como si hubiese sido descubierto en algo_

_- Ya fue.- alcé mis hombros y me dejé caer en el respaldo de mi silla mirando mis manos unidas sobre la mesa_

_- Y si solo fue, así como lo planteas sin importancia ¿Por qué estás con ese humor?_

_- Porque…- intenté procesar rápido una excusa, pero mis neuronas no funcionaban bien.- No sé.- mentí al final, sabiendo a la perfección el por qué_

_- ¿Quién terminó con quién?.- desvié mi mirada unos cinco segundos hacia el y volví a ponerla sobre mis manos_

_- Yo.- expuse sin saber qué más decir_

_- ¿Por qué?.- aguijoneó_

_- ¡Oh vamos, no voy a estarte contando mi vida en estos momentos Carlisle!.- protesté sintiéndome incómodo con todo esto_

_- Eso me deja a sabiendas que tu decisión fue precipitada y ahora estás arrepentido.- quise hablar, pero él se me adelantó.- Si sientes que hiciste mal, entonces ve y arréglalo. Menos digno es quien no reconoce su error y lo deja tal cual. No serás menos hombre si pides otra oportunidad Edward… Bella es una buena chica, tú y yo sabemos que es así y tú sabes que ella te hace bien. Piénsalo hijo.- palmeó mi hombro y salió_

_Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, empuñé mis manos y las refregué en mis ojos con fuerza… Estaba arrepentido de haber dado por terminaba toda esta cosa así, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba la última discusión y me hervía la sangre al volver a reproducir el torbellino de críticas que Bella había dejado salir para mí y poner de inmediato la desconfianza como medio de prueba… Pero estaba jodidamente tomado por ella y aunque quisiera, no pasaba un minuto sin querer golpearme por toda la estupidez que había cometido desde salir con Charlote esa noche_

_Giré mi cabeza y vi la hora, el reloj parecía estarse burlando de mí y hasta esperé que apareciera el reloj cucú y en vez de cantar me dijera idiota … En una hora estaría bajando del avión como Alice le había informado a Jasper, tenía exactamente una hora para ir allí y arreglar toda la mierda que había causado… Una hora… Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia fuera._

**_…_**

_- ¿Eres tú o es una visión?.- fue el saludo de Jasper, lo ignoré y seguí con mi vista fija en el pasillo.- ¿No era que tu y Bella…?.- hizo el ruido de una explosión_

_- Métete en tus asuntos.- espeté sin mirarlo_

_- Ok.- se resignó demasiado rápido, lo que obviamente era anormal_

_- ¿Qué te ha dicho Alice?.- pregunté cuando la curiosidad pudo más_

_- Bella y tu terminaron. Ella y Alice han estado de compras todos los días para que Bella no se quede llorando en su cuarto como una magdalena. El jefecito ha visto que algo no anda bien y ha estado como mosca en la basura rondando.- me enfureció el último comentario más de lo que ya estaba_

_- ¿Cómo?.- cuestioné sobre ello. El silencio que continuó me hizo voltearme a ver la expresión de Jasper y no ayudó en nada que rehuyera mi mirada.- Comienza a soltar lo que sabes_

_- El no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad, así como tampoco lo hizo esa chica que babea el piso por ti_

_- Lo de Charlote fue una confusión._

_En el momento que ella se había tirado como una leona a su presa, yo no había reaccionado, pero tampoco lo había hecho cuando ella había comenzado a mover sus labios en forma insistente sobre los míos. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos y pude ver como su expresión cambió cuando notó que en ese beso solo había uno participando. Y que del otro lado no encontraría respuesta… Había salido casi corriendo entre trompicones a casa y desde ese día no había vuelto a verla…_

_- Igualmente fue un error haber salido con ella. Creo que debes ponerte en el lugar del otro ¿Qué hubieras pensado si fuese Bella en su lugar con Riley que tienen ese particular momento?_

_- Lo mato.- dije rápidamente_

_- Bien, creo que es lo mismo que pensaba Bella combinado con que quería matarte a ti y con justa razón.- esperé a que siguiera.- Tu reputación es como la canción de Arjona, las primeras seis letras de esa palabra.- terminó para estallar en carcajadas_

_- Idiota.- mascullé y me giré para estar al pendiente por el pasillo que sabía debían salir_

_No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando una enana estuvo en mi campo de visión. Jasper casi se pone a saltar en su lugar cuando vio aparecer a su mujer, pero se quedó estancado al igual que yo cuando detrás de ella una sonriente pareja apareció tomados del brazo como la imagen perfecta de la pareja perfecta en una revista del corazón perfecta… No daba crédito a lo que veía y menos lo hice cuando él con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja ¡Lo vi rojo!_

_Alice alzó la mirada y nos vio a ambos. Su sonrisa se murió al ver la cara de asesino que debía estar teniendo en ese momento y con un sutil gesto de negación de mi cabeza impedí que ella avisara a la parejita que el idiota Cullen estaba allí… Riley también alzó su mirada y con una sonrisa petulante acercó más a Bella hacia él… No esperé a ver más y di media vuelta como un torbellino y salí de allí…_

_- ¿Edward?.- preguntó vacilante._

_- Si, soy yo y necesito que me hagas un favor.- pedí con el teléfono en mano mientras la otra se coordinaba a la velocidad de la luz entre la palanca de cambios y el volante_

_- Dime.- se notaba extrañada de mi llamado y con justa razón. Hacía varios días que no teníamos contacto y tampoco pensaba retomarlo, solo necesitaba un pequeño favor_

_- Quiero que le hagas creer a tu hermana que hemos estado saliendo todos estos días.- solté_

_- ¿Qué?.- preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que le decía. Yo tampoco estaba pensando mucho en este momento cuando mi visión estaba borrada por la escenita romántica vista_

_- Lo que oíste Charlote. Me debes una y grande. Me la estoy cobrando así, quiero que cuando Tanya te pregunte tu le des una clara visión que hemos estado saliendo y que no estoy interesado en volver con Isabella_

_- ¿Puedo saber el por qué? ¿Y saliendo como?_

_- Me da igual y el por qué no te incumbe.- corté el llamado sin esperar respuesta_

_¡Infantil! Me repetía mi conciencia y sabía que estaba en toda la razón, pero en este momento me importaba una mierda. Yo no iba a quedar como el idiota en esta historia_

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

Durante todo el vuelo me puse a pensar en estos pocos días que habían pasado. Tenía que sonreír ante Alice o Riley, que se habían empeñado en no dejarme sola en ningún momento. Alice no había querido regresarse cuando se lo había propuesto, y ya no para mantenerme alejada de Riley, sino para apoyarme en este momento, que aunque no había expresado abiertamente como sentirme, sabía que ella lo intuía mejor que nadie…

A pesar de todo, creía haber sacado algo bueno de todo esto y era tener certeza de la calidad de persona que podía llegar a ser mi jefe y amigo, cuando no estaba con su cabeza al 100% en tratar de mantener una relación más allá de la amistad conmigo. Nunca preguntó que pasaba, pero estaba segura que sabía y sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue acompañarme e intentar que mis días se volvieran un poco menos grises en la compañía de ambos… Había conocido muchos lugares, más mi cabeza siempre estaba en otro lado y solo llegaba a registrar pasajes de aquellos momentos…

No sabía nada de Edward, y aunque me moría por saber siquiera como estaba, no había preguntado y tampoco nadie de los que hablaba me daban señas… Estábamos próximos a aterrizar y un nudo se formaba en mi estómago al solo pensarlo. No significaba que lo fuese a ver enseguida, pero era más cercana la posibilidad de encontrármelo que estando al otro lado del mundo

¿Estaría con Charlote? ¿Pensaría en mí como yo en él? ¿Me extrañaría aunque fuera un poco? El avión comenzó a decender y todas estas interrogantes, más el nerviosismo me hicieron sentirme un poco mal. No dije nada para no alarmar, pero Alice de inmediato comenzó a preguntarme qué me pasaba. Cerré los ojos y comencé a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente... Sentí un alivio cuando ya faltaban pocos segundos para bajar.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?.- insistió Alice una vez descendimos

- Estoy bien Alice, fue solo un pequeño mareo. Creo que tantas emociones me pasaron la cuenta.- sonreí débilmente

- Tengo un taxi esperando. Las llevaré a sus respectivos hogares.- apareció Riley que había recogido el equipaje

- Jasper vendrá por mí.- anunció Alice y mi semblante decayó al pensar quizás en la posibilidad de haberme visto como ella. Me miró y notó mi cambio, por lo que prosiguió al instante.- Pero te agradezco si dejas a mi amiga sana y salva en su casa

- Lo haré como usted ordena.- dijo solemne él

Alice comenzó a caminar delante nuestro observando todos los aparadores por donde podía estar Jasper. Yo ni siquiera quise elevar mi vista para que mi decepción no fuera más evidente de lo que ya estaba siendo… Sequé el sudor de mi frente y sentí de inmediato la mano de Riley apresar mi antebrazo, pensando seguramente que aun me sentía algo más, pero lo cierto era que ya no era físico, sino emocional…

- Estoy bien.- sonreí cansinamente

- De todas maneras no voy a arriesgarme a que saludes el piso Bella.- sonreí de buena gana con su broma

- Tienes razón, eso sería totalmente bochornoso.- pasé mi mirada por una ventana y mi estado anímico decayó más cuando visualicé mi rostro y mi pelo.- Estoy hecha un desastre.- terminé riéndome de mí misma, pero sin un ápice de ánimo para componerme

- Estás perfecta.- puntualizó él y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de mi oreja.- Con o sin arreglo, eres perfecta para mí.- terminó tomándome y acercándome más a él

- ¡Bella!.- gritó Alice y me detuve a observarla y esperar que hablara, sin embargo, miraba de un lado a otro y no decía nada

- Nosotros nos vamos Alice, creo que es bueno que Bella descanse.- dijo Riley y me supo un tanto apresurado su comentario

- Pero…- comenzó a protestar ella

- ¿No querrás que tu amiga se sienta peor, verdad?.- chantajeó Riley y los miré alternadamente. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que la tregua entre ellos estaba muerta

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- alzó la voz mi amiga y fue mi tiempo para interceder. La relación entre ellos había estado bien, no sabía que pasaba ahora que todo había vuelto a cambiar

- Tomaré la palabra de Riley, Alice. De verdad necesito descansar.- traté que me entendiera. Asintió no muy convencida

- Iré a verte estos días Bella.- me abrazó con fuerza

- Hola Bella.- miré por sobre el hombro de mi amiga a su esposo y mi congoja aumentó al ver en sus ojos una tristeza que sabía para quien iba dirigida

- Hola Jasper.- le di una frágil sonrisa

- Bueno, el taxi nos espera.- cortó Riley y se lo agradecí quizás más que todo de lo que había hecho a lo largo del tiempo.

**…**

_"Puedes tomarte unos días. Solo espero que me informes como estás y que me des permiso para venir a visitarte"_

Agradecí nuevamente haber aceptado la oferta que amablemente me había expuesto Riley durante nuestro corto recorrido desde el aeropuerto a casa. Hacía una semana estaba de vuelta y me la había tomado para descansar y poder renovar mis fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo lo que me deparaba ahora sin Edward… La mayor parte del tiempo había estado acostada leyendo, durmiendo o simplemente haciendo nada. Tanya había venido varias veces, pero no me sentía con las ganas de verla, lo que sin duda alguna me llevaría directo a su hermana, y no era mí pensamiento favorito en este momento, así que solamente había hablado por teléfono con ella y sin querer me había enterado de los nuevos pasos de mi Edward o mi ex Edward…

…

_- Voy saliendo.- escuché el grito de Charlote mientras estaba al teléfono con Tanya_

_- ¡Hey tú! ¿Dónde vas?.- el tono de Tanya fue severo_

_- Donde…- hubo una pausa y sentí sus pasos más cerca a través del auricular.- A juntarme con Edward.- en cuanto escuché aquello quise enterrarme vida_

_- ¡Charlote!.- sentí el grito de Tanya, pero un fuerte portazo del otro lado me indicó que ella ya no estaba allí.- Lo siento.- se disculpó mi amiga_

_- No tienes culpa de nada. Todo está bien.- mentí. Quise poder guardarme mis interrogantes, pero la naturaleza humana al parecer es masoquista o al menos la mía.- ¿Se ve con Edward?_

_- Bella…_

_- Tan solo respóndeme eso ¿Se ve con el?_

_- Si_

…

Desde ese día mis conversaciones con Tanya eran nulas y evitaba responder sus llamados o visitas.

Mi madre dejó una humeante taza de chocolate caliente delante de mí y puso otra para ella frente a mi puesto. Había venido a visitarme, ante mi negación de ir a su hogar. No quería encontrarme con papá y escuchar un _"te lo dije"_ que sería su único apoyo… Suspiré al pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas desde un tiempo a esta parte. Cuando antes era mi padre quien me apoyaba en todo, ahora era mi madre.

- Te sigo notando cansada. Quizás deberías tomarte algunos días más

- Estoy bien. Y no quiero más días, ya han sido bastantes.- en los que me revolcado en mi miseria, agregué para mí

- ¿Duermes bien?.- asentí.- ¿Segura?.- me miró escéptica

- Duermo lo que tengo que dormir.- que eran muy pocas horas y bastante irregulares

- Bella…- levanté mi mano hacia ella para detener una nueva ola de consejos

- Ya lo hablamos mamá. No quiero volver a tocar el tema.- asintió sin estar convencida

- ¿Haz visto a Tanya?.- una punzada de culpabilidad me llegó nuevamente

- No.- mi madre chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación

- Ella no tiene culpa de lo que pasó Bella ¿Estás conciente de ello?

- Lo sé y no la estoy culpando. Es solo que…no sé como enfrentar esto con ella. No es fácil

- Simplemente no toquen el tema que es susceptible para ambas.

- Sabes que con Tanya no será fácil.- en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta y antes que mi madre se levantara, me impuse.- No quiero ver a nadie

- De acuerdo.- respondió molesta por mi auto encierro impuesto y sentido antisocial que estaba adquiriendo

Supe que no me había hecho caso cuando escuché murmullos provenientes de la sala. Rugí para mí misma al pensar que debería aceptar otro cúmulo de preguntas, consejos y supuestos en torno al tema "Edward"… Revolví lo que quedaba de chocolate concentrada en como el líquido hacía círculos y mi reflejo se distorsionaba dentro del tazón, hasta que un carraspeo me obligó a levantar mi cabeza. Tanya estaba con sus brazos cruzados bajo se pecho en una postura desafiante mirándome molesta.

- ¿Será que ahora me recibirás o seguirás escondiéndote de mí?.- otra punzada de culpa me llegó

- No…

- No intentes excusarte, porque se que no haz querido recibirme.- apuntó con su dedo acusador.- Y te perdono, solo porque eres mi amiga y te he extrañado mucho.- concluyó viniendo hacia mi y rodeándome con sus brazos

- Lo siento.- susurré con un nudo en la garganta

- Ya te lo dije, estás perdonada.- me abrazó más fuerte

Pasamos la siguiente hora conversando entre las tres. Me di cuenta que había sido una estupidez mantenerme alejada de mi amiga, cuando su presencia era un verdadero estimulante para olvidar todo lo malo que pasaba con sus continuas bromas e historias. Mi madre decidió partir cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer y luego de hacerle prometer que estaría allí en pocos días para comenzar a retomar bien la relación con papá…

Tanya y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación, mientras le mostraba algunas cosas que había comprado en mi viaje y le entregaba los obsequios que había traído para ella… De pronto, un paquete que contenía un regalo que claramente no era para ella cayó entre las dos… Quise tomarlo y guardarlo, pero Tanya pensando que era otra compra más la abrió e inspeccionó. Supe de inmediato cuando la volvió a su lugar rápidamente que había comprendido quien era su dueño. Y mis ojos de inmediato comenzaron a aguarse.

- ¿Qué…que piensas hacer?.- preguntó al fin

- Seguir viviendo.- intenté sonreír, pero el nudo en mi garganta me dificultaba todo

- Creo que deben hablar.- puso su mano sobre la mía con tristeza en su rostro

- No lo voy a buscar.- sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté de la cama

- Edward tampoco lo hará.- susurró, pero de igual forma la escuché y me dolió corroborar aquello que creía sería así

- ¿Qué…te dijo?.- pregunté con indiferencia falsa mientras ordenaba mis prendas

- A mi nada, solo lo he oído de…Charlote.- cerré mis ojos a la sola mención de ese nombre

- Me alegro por él.- mentí

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Te das cuenta que parecen dos niños con pataleta?.- expresó cabreada

- Tanya, no quiero hablar de ello contigo.- me voltee a verla y asintió con pesar, pero era la verdad. Me volví a sentar a su lado, no sabía quien reconfortaba a quien ahora

Era su hermana de quién hablaríamos si tocábamos este tema, y mis palabras para ella no eran las mejores, así mismo debía morderme la lengua por respeto a mi amistad con Tanya y era demasiado difícil todo… Sabía que cada día que pasaba la relación de "amistad" de ambos, estaba tornándose más y más estrecha, lo que no hacía más que ratificar mis sospechas, que aquello no era un simple lazo de amigos… Y dolía, dolía más que nada, comprobar que todo este tiempo había intentado tener algo que era una mentira.

- ¿Qué piensas?.- sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y la mano de Tanya acariciar mi pelo con cariño

- Me…me da pena todo esto.- tapé mi rostro y lloré como lo venía haciendo todos estos días

- Bella, no recrees cosas en tu mente que no hay. Edward y Charlote no están juntos como pareja si eso crees, ellos solamente son amigos

- ¿Amigos que han pasado casi dos semanas saliendo todos los días?.- la miré entre mis lágrimas

- Te ofrecí comportarme como una hermanastra y encerrarla o prohibirle asomar su nariz a la ventana.- reí a pesar de todo. Ella lo había ofrecido en serio, pero eso era absurdo

- Edward está interesado en Charlote.- afirmé en voz alta lo que venía creyendo

- Edward está tratando de olvidar.- dijo suavemente.- El no sabe como lidiar con un enamoramiento, lo conozco. Y lamentablemente es inmaduro y hace las cosas al revés.- sonrió

- Tengo que hacer lo mismo que él.- zanjé rotundamente

- Deben hablar Bella. Tienen que tener una conversación como dos personas adultas que son, no pueden echar por la borda lo que han construido en este tiempo ¡Y no me digas que no ha sido nada, porque aunque sean un par de tercos, su relación ha sido importante para ambos!

- No voy a buscarlo, así como el mismo lo ha dicho hacia mí. Lo que tengo que hacer es otra cosa.- me miró esperando que prosiguiera, pero me levanté y comencé a sacar ropa y tirarla sobre la cama

- Bella ¿Qué harás?.- su tono fue receloso

- Salir, divertirme y olvidarme de todo esto.- comencé a escoger una muda de ropa

- ¿Con quién?.- ni siquiera lo pensé

- Con Riley.- la miré y su contrariedad se hizo presente

- No, no lo harás. No vas a caer en este tonto juego de ojo por ojo. Además no sabemos si es cierto que ellos están saliendo o quizás solo es como amigos

- Tanya, no trates de defender lo indefendible.- argumenté cansada

- ¡Me harté!.- gritó y se puso de pié.- ¡Por esto mismo puede ser que mi matrimonio se haya ido a pique! ¡Porque lo que nos faltó fue comunicarnos y no voy a dejar que eso pase contigo!.- zanjó buscando en su móvil

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- me paré frente a ella, que retrocedió y puso su mano entre ambas

- ¿Edward?.- preguntó por su móvil y mi cuerpo se tensó. La miré molesta e intenté frenarla, pero me ignoró.- Estoy en casa de Bella y quiero que vengas ya

- Tanya no.- rogué molesta por su actuar.- ¡Tanya!.- grité y golpee mi pié con fuerza en el piso

- Si ¡Ahora!.- siguió hablando con él y luego cortó

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- chillé con toda la rabia del mundo

- ¡Porque si van a dar por terminada su relación que sea de frente y como adultos! ¡No por ridículos mensajitos!.- abrí mi boca varias veces, pero volví a cerrarla sin decir nada.- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ustedes necesitan hablar?

- ¡Fuera de mi casa!.- grité y apunté con mi mano la puerta de mi habitación

- Enójate y grítame todo lo que quieras. Pero más temprano que tarde verás que tengo la razón.- dio media vuelta y salió

Tiré de mi pelo con fuerza y grité con todas mis ganas por rabia y frustración ¡Ella no podía imponerme nada! ¿Es que acaso era mi amiga o enemiga? Corrí en busca de mi móvil y cuando lo encontré teclee rápidamente

…

_No quiero que vengas. Tanya tomó decisiones sin consultarme_

_Bella_

…

Mordí mi labio con fuerza y lo envié. No hubo respuesta y lo peor de ello fue que mi aflicción se incrementó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Porque eso solo significaba una cosa, y era que ya no había interés por parte de él para nada…

**…**

Desperté desorientada, más aun con la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto. No recordaba a qué hora me había dormido, solo que me había tirado a llorar sobre la cama y de un momento a otro no supe más. Tiré las mantas para abrigarme más del frío que hacia y me quedé prendada en ese momento ¿Por qué estaba bajo la ropa de mi cama? ¿En qué momento me había acostado bien? Me senté de un salto en la cama y prendí la lámpara de noche… Miré a todos lados, pero no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, sí había algo que no recordaba haber visto antes de dormirme y sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía… Mi corazón que hasta ese momento latía con rapidez, ahora estaba desbocado palpitando en mi pecho justo cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse

- Hola.- saludó. Sus ojos estaban adormilados y su pelo enmarañado.

- ¿Qué…?.- aclaré lo ronco de mi garganta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hablar.- encogió sus hombros y se afirmó contra el umbral

- Te envié un mensaje…

- Basta de jueguitos infantiles.- me cortó.- Creo que es tiempo de enfrentar las cosas cara a cara

- ¡Wow! Que madurez.- me mofé irónica. Sonrió y negó con su cabeza

- Di lo que quieras, pero me parece que es lo más sensato

- No fui yo quien dio por terminado todo con un infantil jueguito de mensajes.- rodé mis ojos y me levanté

- Lo sé y me arrepiento.- admitió. Lo miré intentando descifrar de qué se arrepentía y esperando que fuese de haber roto, pero mi ilusión murió al instante.- Debí esperar verte o hablarte para…terminar todo

- Bien…- alcé mi barbilla desafiante.- Problema resuelto. Ya hablamos y está todo claro, ahora entrégame las llaves de mi casa y ándate

- Y yo que pensé que quien tenía 19 y se comportaba de 10 era yo.- comentó divertido

- ¡Vete!.- grité cuando me salí de mis casillas. Edward dejó de sonreír y en su lugar adoptó un rostro serio

- Cometí un error, estamos de acuerdo en eso. Pero tú ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte más, llegaste y me crucificaste

- ¡Fuiste tú el que dio término a todo, así que no me culpes a mí!.- pasé por su lado y lo empujé caminando de prisa a la sala.

Miré la puerta como si fuese un espejismo de agua en el desierto y casi corrí hacia allí. La abrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando estaba por voltearme y seguirle gritando para que dejara de una buena vez mi casa, sentí su presencia tras de mí y poco después como su pecho se apegaba a mi espalda… Me quedé en el mismo lugar y observé como su brazo pasó por sobre mi hombro y fue haciendo ceder mi agarre contra la puerta para irla cerrando lentamente.

- Bella ¿Podemos hablar tan solo unos minutos como personas civilizadas?.- su hálito se coló por mi cuello y quise tirarme a sus brazos sin pensarlo

- Necesito que te vayas Edward.- susurré casi sin fuerzas. Suspiró nuevamente y recargó su frente en mi cabeza

- Me voy a ir, pero…hablemos por favor.- cerré mis ojos con fuerza y casi me ataqué en llanto cuando sentí que se alejó

- Está bien.- acepté cuando vi que no había más opción.- Yo no tengo nada que hablar, pero si tu dices que sí, entonces me limito a escucharte.- bufó, pero se guardó cualquier comentario

- Como te dije, sé y estoy conciente que cometí un error

- Error no le diría solamente a besarse con alguien mientras tienes a tu pareja a miles de kilómetros.- lo interrumpí con acidez

- No me metí con ella ¿Hasta cuando sigues con lo mismo?.- tomó su pelo y tiró con fuerza de él.- No correspondí el beso o lo que creas que pasó.- dejó caer sus manos a sus costados

- Claro.- dije irónica y me reí de él. Edward me observaba serio y con su rostro sin expresión, como si previese mis palabras

- Bella, no pasó nada.- volvió a repetir en forma pausada

- Lo siento Edward, pero…no puedo creerte. No sabiendo…todo sobre ti

- ¿Entonces por qué empezaste una relación conmigo?.- me mantuve en silencio y desvié mi mirada de él.- Explícame eso Bella, si dices no tenerme confianza entonces ¿Qué hacías conmigo?

- Equivocarme esta vez yo.- respondí al fin. Negó y agachó la mirada metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que para ti todo esto fue una equivocación? ¿Qué haber dejado al maricón que tenías por novio fue eso?.- no negué ni afirmé. Edward caminó los pasos que nos separaban y se puso frente a mí.- Dije que no te buscaría y quise hacerlo, de verdad… Pero soy un idiota que no sabe como sobrellevar lo nuevo que le ocurre, y no puedo no verte más si lo que quiero es estar contigo a cada instante

- Edward…- intenté frenar sus declaraciones, que no hacían más que dañarme a esta altura

- Quizás no soy el mejor prospecto de pareja, y sin duda alguna te mereces algo mejor que un adolescente inmaduro como yo… Pero sé que tú eres lo que yo quiero.- elevó su mano y acarició mi mentón.- Te estoy rogando Bella… Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones por haber cortado todo de esa manera estúpida…

- No digas más

- Te fui a buscar al aeropuerto y no me quedé cuando te vi llegar al lado de él porque me consumí en celos. Porque tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo. Alguien más maduro y que pueda ofrecerte muchas mas cosas de las que yo no puedo

- Nunca he pedido nada.- susurré

- Lo sé… Solo me pediste que no cometiera el error de meterme con alguien más cuando mis hormonas hicieran acto de presencia y lo hice. Te juro que lo hice…

- No puedo…

- Shhh. Escúchame… Vine aquí a terminar todo, pero… ¡Carajo, no puedo!.- alzó sus manos.- No sé que mierda me hiciste, pero no puedo dejarte ir… No te quiero fuera de mi vida, aunque sea una mierda de vida, te quiero igual…

- No sigas.- tapé mi cara con mis manos y empecé a sollozar cada vez con más fuerza.- Tu viniste a terminar. Hazlo de una vez y déjame…por favor…

- Ya no quiero eso

- Edward, basta

- ¡No! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

- ¡No confío en ti!

- ¡Déjame demostrarte que no soy el mismo idiota que conociste!

- ¡¿Cómo?.- seguí gritando al igual que él

- Cásate conmigo.- soltó y me quedé sin aire…

Si era cierto, estaba loco… Y si era una broma…había logrado lo que quería, estaba en shock frente a su serio semblante… ¿Era realmente una broma? El piso se movió y yo con él…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Siento la demora y lamento si no les ha agradado, pero fue mi mayor esfuerzo. De verdad que este fin de semana he tenido de todo y **

**he hecho lo que más he podido. Cambié el capítulo como mil veces y al final me resultó esto ¡Cueck!**

**...**

**Cariños a todas quienes pasan y me dejan sus comentarios. Los leo todos, es solo que ahora con trabajo más complejo es dificil darme el tiempo para**

**responder como a mi me gusta, porque odio los mensajes de copiar y pegar xD ¡Besitos miles!**

**...**

**A mis PADU, las extraño mil... Portense mal, ya sabe para qué... y recuerden mi lema "A...a...que el mundo se va a acabar" xD**

**...**

**Prev en mi blog, el link está en mi perfil.. Tá, tá..**

**Pam3  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**...**

**(Lamento las faltas horrográficas, pero son las 00:34 en mi país y muerdo de sueño)  
**

**Ed.-**

**...**

_- Por fin llegas.- suspiré más calmado cuando Tanya apareció por la puerta_

_- ¿Qué hiciste?.- entrecerró sus ojos a mí cuando vio a Bella recostada en el sofá_

_- Nada.- rehuí a la mirada escudriñadora que me daba_

_- Habla mini playboy. Que no me creo tu inocencia barata_

_- ¡Hey!.- protesté haciéndome el ofendido, pero terminé cediendo.- Ok, le dije que se casara conmigo_

_- ¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?:- gritó y agradecí que no haya tenido nada en su boca, sino a esta hora hubiese estado empapado y seguramente vomitando_

_- Eso.- dije simplemente molesto por cómo me miraba.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener visión de futuro?.- repetí las palabras que muchas veces oí de Carlisle. Bufó y se arrodilló a la altura de la cara de Bella_

_- ¿De donde sacaste tan magnánimo comentario?.- iba a replicar, pero alzó una ceja en mi dirección y me desplomé.- Sabia que no eran de tu propiedad.- resopló.- Bien, ahora ve por el botiquín y tratemos de que vuelva en sí_

_Me paré y comencé a buscar por todos los rincones donde podía estar, hasta que recordé mis múltiples arranques de hombría súper- héroe que había desarrollado en mi niñez tirándome de cualquier lugar de altura y Esme corría al baño por el botiquín sanador. Mientras lo sacaba de su lugar, me di cuenta que ni siquiera para eso servía y me las estaba dando de macho pidiendo matrimonio ¡Pf! ¿Acaso entre tanta caída me había golpeado severamente el cráneo?... Resoplé y afirmé mis manos en el lavado ¡Yo lo había dicho en serio! Y se sentía bien decirlo, pero… ¿De decirlo a haberlo había un gran trecho? ¿Sería capaz de sobrellevar eso?_

_Sentí a Tanya conversar con alguien y salí rápidamente del baño para encontrarme con ella y Bella sentadas conversando en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado recostada… Se veía pálida y sus ojos tenían líneas gruesas de color oscuro bajo sus ojos… Tanya se percató de mi presencia y carraspeó para llamar la atención. En cuanto Bella me observó su rostro pasó de la tranquilidad aparente a una de ofuscación._

_- Quiero que te vayas.- musitó bajo, pero en tono firme_

_- Bella, creo que debemos…- comencé, pero ella me cortó tajante_

_- Dije que te vayas Edward ¡Ahora!.- terminó gritándome_

_- Está bien.- acepté derrotado y dejé el botiquín sobre la mesa_

_La miré por última vez, a ver si solamente era un arranque de locura momentánea, pero me miró tan molesta que opté por sacar mi cuerpo de ese lugar, antes que su rabia traspasara límites y terminara yo necesitando el bolso de primeros auxilios. Tanya me dio una mirada de disculpa y encogí mis hombros restándole importancia, aunque verdaderamente me dolía su actitud hacia mí._

**_…_**

_- Perdón, no entendí.- Jasper se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de su casa. Alice me miraba divertida_

_- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?.- tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás_

_- ¿Le pediste matrimonio a Bella? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?.- bufé, al haber escuchado eso mucho tiempo incluso desde mi propia cabeza_

_- Ella me hecho de su casa ¿Conforme? Así que creo que eso es tomado como un no.- farfulle y volví a echar mi cabeza más atrás en el sofá si era posible_

_- ¿Te dijo que no?.- puse mis ojos blancos ¿Era el o yo el del golpe en la cabeza?_

_- Amor.- intercedió Alice y lo agradecí.- Creo que Edward ha sido claro en su relato. Fue donde Bella para arreglar las cosas y le pidió matrimonio. Si entiendo bien, no muy claro de lo que esas palabras conllevaban.- asentí.- Bella se desmayó, y luego cuando despertó lo hizo largarse de su casa y en definitiva es como un no_

_- Mas perfecto no podía ser. Incluso me haz vuelto a humillar.- dije sarcástico. Ella me miró pidiendo disculpas_

_- Todavía no lo entiendo.- murmuró otra vez mi hermano con su mano en la barbilla intentando pensar_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda no entiendes?.- grité cabreado. Los dos me miraron asustados_

_- Veamos, primero que todo cálmate.- me pidió y se acercó a mí.- ¿Estabas conciente cuando le pediste tal cosa?.- se acercó mucho más y lo aparté de un manotazo.- ¿Bebiste anoche?_

_- No sé en que momento mi madre tuvo la genial idea de tenerte a ti primero. Te juro que la hubiese tirado de la escalera de haber sido el primero y sabiendo que venías en camino ¿Eres idiota o qué?.- le lancé y me paré del asiento_

_- Edward.- suspiró cansinamente.- ¿Te ves casado a esta edad?.- esta vez habló en serio y me voltee a observarlo_

_- Estoy enamorado.- murmuré entre dientes. No era fácil aceptar algo así, delante de todos lo que alguna vez pensaron seriamente que nunca tendría solo una_

_- Uno puede estar enamorado de una guitarra, pero con el tiempo aparecerá otra y quizás querrás reemplazarla… Edward… Estamos hablando de toda una vida juntos_

_- Lo sé.- dije de mala manera.- Y me veo con ella_

_- Ahora.- replicó él.- Pero y cuando pase el tiempo ¿Igual con ella? Cuando avances en tu carrera y llegue otra chica que te llame la atención ¿Igual querrás seguir con Bella?_

_- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta a ti ahora?.- fue mi turno. Asintió.- ¿Por qué nadie cree que puedo llegar a tener una relación seria a esta edad? ¿Por qué nadie cree que puedo cambiar?_

_- Porque nunca haz valorado nada más allá que mamá te haga todas tus responsabilidades.- ni siquiera lo pensó.- Edward, ni siquiera haz hecho tu cama en tu vida. Debo reconocer que gastos no das tanto, pero porque gracias a Dios la música te gusta; sino también creo verte pidiendo plata todos los días para tus excéntricos gustos_

_- Jasper.- habló Alice intentando frenar su verborrea_

_- No Alice. Edward tiene que entender que las cosas no son blanco o negro cuando el quiere._

_- ¿Qué más?.- alcé mis cejas para esperar a que continuara_

_- Bella es una mujer con un futuro profesional forjado ¿Qué vas a aportar tu a una casa? ¿Lo que ganes en una noche donde les resulte una presentación? ¿Te sentirás bien que Bella te mantenga, mientras nuestros padres por otro lado mantienen e intentan que saques una carrera que ni siquiera creo vas a terminar?_

_Sus palabras me dolieron y al mismo tiempo me enfurecieron más de lo que estaba. Había venido aquí esperando que alguien de mi familia me apoyara ahora que no estaba pasando un buen momento, y lo único que encontraba seguían siendo críticas a lo que había sido mi vida hasta ahora ¿Nadie había intentado vivir su adolescencia al máximo como yo? ¿Estaba pecando mientras no teniendo responsabilidades intentaba vivir mi vida como quería? Estaba seguro que cada uno de los que me criticaban, habían sido igual que yo en su momento, sin ir más lejos, recordaba cuando siendo niño Jasper le sacaba más que un buen sermón a mis padres, pero ahora nadie lo recordaba ¡Todo el jodido mundo había sufrido una amnesia temporal!_

_- Estoy seguro que tu naciste siendo responsable.- sonreí lo más irónicamente que pude_

_- Edward y Jasper, creo que no es momento para que discutan. Estoy de acuerdo en muchas cosas que los dos plantean, pero al mismo tiempo soy de la idea que hay tiempo para todo… Y quizás te apresuraste un tanto Edward_

_- Lo sé, no creo que haya sido el momento… Solo sentí que era lo correcto.- sentí el bufido de Jasper_

_- ¡Basta tú!.- lo increpó su mujer. Caminó hasta posarse frente a mí.- Estoy segura que tus sentimientos hacia Bella son reales y fuertes, y me atrevería a decir que esto es primera vez para ti. Pero hay otros medios de pedir perdón Edward, hay miles de formas en que puedes demostrarle cuanto la amas realmente_

_- Gracias Allie.- estiré mi mano y acaricié su pequeño rostro.- Si el idiota que tengo por hermano se muere pronto y Bella no quiere volverme a ver. Te prometo que me casaré contigo.- terminé arrancándole una fuerte carcajada_

_- Gracioso.- interpeló el aludido a morir pronto_

_- Idiota.- le devolví y pasé por su lado para irme_

**_…_**

_- Estos son los apuntes Edward.- asentí tomando la pila de papeles que Celeste, una compañera de universidad me facilitaba después de haber faltado varios días_

_- Gracias. Te debo una.- le guiñé_

_- Podrías empezar por contarme qué anda mal contigo.- la quedé mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas.- ¡Vamos!.- palmeó mi hombro.- Tienes cara de perro_

_- Al menos dame una raza decente.- bromee_

_- ¿Problemas del corazón?.- apuntó con su dedo donde se suponía estaba ese músculo que me estaba martirizando últimamente y que antes con suerte sabía que tenía_

_- Algo así.- encogí mis hombros_

_- Te invito a beber algo.- avanzó dos pasos y yo me quedé allí mismo sopesando si sería buena idea o metería la pata nuevamente.- Soy lesbiana.- me apuntó y abrí mi boca a todo lo que daba.- Ok, ahora camina_

_Nos fuimos a un lugar concurrido cerca de la Facultad, a pesar de que me hubiese dicho de sopetón su condición sexual, no traía un cartel que se lo anunciara a los demás y cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba con un ligue más- nuevamente cayendo en la reputación de mi pasado-. Conversamos bastante rato sobre su vida y la mía, hasta que llegamos al punto exacto del por qué estábamos aquí tomando una helada cerveza._

_- Yo vivo con mi pareja cerca de 4 años y no hemos tenido la idealización de hacer formal el compromiso. Creo que basta que tu y esa persona lo sepan.- concluyó cuando le conté todo_

_- Pero…ustedes no pueden porque…- dejé la frase a medias no sabiendo como decirle que ella y ella no podían casarse_

_- Eso de lesbiana era una broma.- se rió de mi cara de póker.- Pero estoy de novia hace 4 años, es decir, cuando tenía 14 o casi 15._

_- ¡Wow! Mucha información para una tarde.- tomé otro sorbo de cerveza.- ¿Y qué hace tu novio?_

_- Es dibujante. Vive solo del día a día.- comentó despreocupada y a mí se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Jasper_

_- ¿O sea que no llegas a final de mes y ves un cheque suculento con el que podrás pagar todas tus cuentas y darte tus gustos?.- se rió abiertamente de mí analogía_

_- No.- pronunció cuando calmó su risa.- Y no nos hemos muerto de hambre o tampoco hemos terminado porque faltaron algunos pesos para comprar algún buen vino cuando estamos de aniversario_

_- ¿De verdad?.- cuestioné impresionado_

_- Edward, tu mayor error en estos momentos es creer que el dinero te hace la felicidad.- me amonestó.- El dinero ayuda, pero son las personas las que se construyen su realidad al paso que traigan consigo… El amor verdadero se ve cuando sobrepasas los malos momentos, no cuando puedes hacer una fiesta con los buenos_

_- Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a ella.- rebatí su punto_

_- ¿Y yo tengo mucho siendo estudiante de primer año?.- me replicó_

_- Tus padres y los de él…- me cortó_

_- Mis padres se desentendieron de mí cuando quise vivir mi vida con él siendo una menor de edad. Y los de él, son demasiado mayores para trabajar para ellos y para nosotros_

_- ¿Y como lo hacen?.- me erguí y presté toda mi atención_

_- Está en ti querer lograr algo amigo.- me guiñó.- Eres joven, tienes talento, no estás incapacitado y tienes energía de sobra ¿Qué más? Puedes buscar un trabajo como lo que quieras y podrás solventar tus gastos en como estimes conveniente_

_- Suena lindo.- me mofé_

_- Si realmente quieres algo, harás hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y demostrarle a todo el mundo que no ha creído en ti que podías_

_- Veo.- asentí pensativo._

_- ¿Edward?.- rodé mis ojos al escuchar esa voz, pero igualmente me giré con mi mejor sonrisa_

_- Hola Charlote.- su vista viajó hacia atrás de mí y supe a quien observaba.- Ella es Celeste, una compañera de carrera. Y ella es Charlote, la hermana de una amiga_

_- Hola. Y soy lesbiana, así que no me mires con esa cara de asesina.- fue él saludo amigable de mi compañera.- Y ahora me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer. Fue un gusto hablar contigo Edward. Espero todo marche bien_

_- Gracias a ti.- sonreí sinceramente.- ¿Y bien?.- consulté cuando Charlote ya caía del asiento por mirar hacia donde se había ido Cel_

_- ¿De verdad es lesbiana?.- preguntó dudosa_

_- Lo es.- aseguré siguiendo la mentira de ella_

_- Woah, es bonita.- sonrió angelicalmente, como si no hubiese visto la mirada que le otorgaba en un principio.- ¡Hey! Te estaba buscando_

_- ¿Para qué?.- pregunté y acabé mi cerveza_

_- Verás.- acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.- Un compañero está organizando una carrera clandestina para dentro de 6 días más_

_- Normalmente corro con gente conocida.- le di mi punto_

_- Es mucha plata.- alargó la "u"_

_- ¿Cuánta?.- cuestioné interesándome en el tema_

_- Cinco o más veces de lo que ganaste la última vez_

_- ¿Con quien hay que hablar?.- me levanté ya flechado totalmente_

_- Con nadie. Estás dentro, yo te propuse como ganador.- sonrió y por primera vez me estaba cayendo bien_

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- asentí a la pregunta de mi padre, pero lo cierto era que no del todo

- Creo que deberías ir a ver algún médico Bella. Alice me contó sobre tu malestar desde el vuelo.- comentó Rose

- ¿Cuál malestar?.- inquirió mi madre preocupada

- No es nada.- le resté importancia

- Y Jasper me contó que te habías desmayado.- habló Em con su boca llena de comida, pero todo se entendió bien cuando me miraron con diversas expresiones

- Lo que podía faltar.- masculló mi padre y se llevó con rabia el cubierto a los labios

- ¿Qué cosa?.- lo desafié airada por su actitud tosca

- Nada.- casi bramó su respuesta

- Bella, hija creo que Rose tiene razón.- la voz de mi madre fue cauta

- Estamos ad-portas del lanzamiento de la revista. No tengo tiempo para otras cosas ahora.- declaré

- Yo creo que deberías hacer lo que dice mi Rose y Renée.- acotó Em, aun con un tono algo frío para nuestra madre

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú?.- expresé molesta con las insistencias de todos

- Que puede haber un sobrinito por ahí.- soltó simplemente.

Mi padre dejó caer con fuerza los cubiertos y todos se quedaron en silencio. Mi cabeza trabajó a mil por hora, buscando respuestas en mí interior para los cuestionamientos que me estaban haciendo ¿Un hijo? ¡No, no podía ser! Siempre… ¡Cielos! No siempre habíamos sido cuidadosos, sobre todo cuando había estado enferma y por olvido había dejado de tomar mi pastilla diaria… Me tensé en mi lugar y mientras mi padre se levantaba con fuerza de su asiento, mi madre tomó mi mano y me la estrechó cálidamente.

- ¿Puede ser eso?.- preguntó ella con suavidad

- N-no.- negué fervientemente. Mintiéndome incluso a mí

- Bien, entonces comamos tranquilamente.- mi padre volvió a aparecer y se sentó en su silla habitual

Al ir transcurriendo el almuerzo familiar que mi madre había querido realizar, noté en varias oportunidades la mirada de mi padre en forma nostálgica. Cuando volvía mi vista hacia él, giraba su rostro y volvía a poner esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad…

**…**

Me levanté con pesar al llamado de la puerta. No estaba para recibir visitas y menos esperaba tener a alguien conversando de más problemas de lo que yo misma tenía. Observé por la mirilla y me sorprendí de ver solamente un montón de flores en mi línea. Abrí la puerta y un repartidor estaba allí con una sonrisa que seguramente era tan falsa como la mía, pero la diferencia era que a él le pagaban por tenerla allí.

- ¿La señorita Isabella Swan?.- preguntó más jovial aún, quise rodar mis ojos, pero me contuve

- Ella misma.- le entregué mi más forzado saludo alegre

- Esto es para usted. Firme aquí.- tomé el cuadernillo y rallé rápido donde me decía. Tomé el ramo y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta él lo impidió.- Espere

- Oh lo siento.- me golpee y corrí a buscar dinero para darle la propina.- Aquí tiene.- extendí las monedas hacia él

- No señorita. Ya me han dado propina y buen pago por todo esto. Lo que falta es aquello.- señaló hacia el carro de una camioneta y casi me atoré con mi propia saliva

- ¿Y eso?.- indiqué casi asustada los inmensos, variados y demasiados ramos de flores que esperaban allí para ser recibidas.- No puede meter todo esto aquí.- rebatí con tono alarmado

- Eh, siento tener que contradecir a tan bella dama, pero el joven que me pagó me dijo claramente y con todo su respeto "Ella es terca, muy terca. Así que si no las quiere déjalas de igual forma en la puerta de su casa. Ella verá lo que hace con ellas".- recitó mientras observaba el cielo tratando de repetir textualmente todo.- Con permiso

Cinco minutos más tarde la sala de mi casa parecía ser un jardín peatonal y el olor me tenía bastante mareada. No pude evitar una tonta sonrisa al ver en todas y cada una de las tarjetas que portaba cada ramo "Te amo, perdóname por no saber hacer las cosas. Edward"… Suspiré y me dejé caer entre las múltiples y coloridas flores que me rodeaban y no pude evitar llorar nuevamente sin sentido aparente… ¿Acaso el lo había dicho en serio? ¿De verdad quería compartir su vida conmigo? No, el solo lo había dicho como un modo desesperado para que volviéramos a estar juntos…

¿Y yo? ¿Quería casarme? No sabía la respuesta, pero de una cosa si estaba segura y quería a alguien para mí solamente y por siempre, que tenía nombre y apellido Edward Cullen ¿Entonces por qué se me hacía todo tan difícil? ¿Podría algún día confiar en él en forma total? Sabía que podía, que solo era tener la disposición de hacerlo… Pero costaba, demasiado… Mi móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje, y me levanté tomando una flor y caminando hacia mi cuarto

_._

_¿Te llegó mi regalo?_

_E._

_._

_Si_

_B._

_._

_¿Te gustaron?_

_E._

_._

_Son demasiadas para mi sala_

_B._

_._

_Puedes ponerlas en cada habitación_

_E._

_._

_Veré que hago con ellas_

_B._

_._

_Mañana te llegará otro regalo mío. Solo quiero que me perdones_

_E._

_._

No volví a contestar y tampoco a recibir otro mensaje de su parte. Me dormí con el olor floral inundando mis sentidos y con la imagen de Edward en mi retina… Pero esa noche no fuimos solo nosotros los que aparecimos en mi sueño, sino alguien mas…

**…**

Me levanté siguiendo la rutina de los últimos 5 días y esta vez me extrañó cuando al abrir la puerta no había una sola flor en mi portal. Edward había cumplido su palabra al pié de la letra todos estos días, enviándome un arsenal de ramos cada día… Y aunque el olor cada vez tenía un efecto mareador en mí, una mueca se asomó en mis labios cuando no tuve en este día su inusual saludo…

Manejé con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y volví a repasar cual había sido mi desayuno el día de hoy. No tenía la certeza de tener a alguien creciendo en mi interior, pero por esas cosas de la vida había comenzado a cuidar mi alimentación… Estaba nerviosa ante ese hecho, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y aunque me asustaba un poco, sentía una felicidad pocas veces antes sentida

Estacioné en el aparcamiento que me correspondía y bajé para volver a impregnarme del ambiente laboral. Todos me saludaron e inevitablemente hicieron una pequeña alusión a la palidez que me estaba acompañando día a día… Mi respuesta era la de siempre, aun me faltaba por descansar, pero en mi corazón se expandía una sonrisa creyendo y afirmándome incluso aunque no quisiera hacerme ilusiones, que correspondía a una noticia diferente.

- Necesito que veas algo conmigo.- cuando la jornada laboral ya terminaba

- Riley.- fue entre un saludo y un pare a su demasiado cálido saludo por su parte.- Creo que debo ver algunas cosas primero. Es mi primer día y estoy un poco atrasada

- Esto es más importante.- tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia su oficina

- ¿Qué es?.- pregunté al fin sentándome frente a su silla

- Mira.- me instó a que observara las hojas que extrajo de su cajón. La imagen que llevaría la portada de la revista

- Es preciosa.- exclamé realmente asombrada del trabajo que habían hecho mis compañeras

- Lo mejor está dentro Bella.- rebatió él, dándome los créditos

- Es un trabajo en conjunto Riley. Todos hemos aportado algo a ello

- Estoy seguro que será un éxito.- exclamó Riley mirando la portada que llevaría la revista, cuando se publicara la entrevista

- Estoy segura que sí.- asentí en su dirección

- Tenemos que salir a celebrarlo.- declaró tirando el ejemplar sobre su escritorio y caminando en busca de su saco. Estuve tentada a decir que no, pero me arrepentí

- Por supuesto.- sonreí tan falsamente que mis mejillas dolieron

- Después de usted.- abrió la puerta de su despacho y me hizo un gesto para que saliera primero

- Gra…- mi respuesta quedó en nada cuando vi a mí alrededor

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Riley detrás de mí. Su secretaria corrió hacia donde nosotros

- Señor yo solo…no lo sé, llegaron y me pidieron que recibiera.- se excusaba apresuradamente

- ¿Sabes algo de esto Bella?.- se giró hacia mí y cuando iba a responder. Miré sobre su hombro y mi cara se contrajo al ver el rostro de mi amiga bañado en lágrimas.- ¿Es tu amiguito, verdad?

- ¡Tanya!.- dije con desesperación y corrí a ella chocando mi hombro con Riley

- Bella...- sollozó y se lanzó a mis brazos llorando en forma amarga.

Miles de escenarios posibles pasaron a la velocidad de la luz por mi cabeza, y cuando observé hacia la puerta el que tenía más arraigado cayó en picada, llevándome a mí con él... Charlote estaba de pié allí con sus ojos hinchados, pero lo peor no era ello; sino detenerme en lo que portaba en sus manos.

- ¿P-por qué tienes esto?.- me solté de Tanya y corrí arrebatándole la chaqueta de Edward de sus manos

- El…- lloró con fuerza sin poder hablar

- ¡¿El qué?.- le grité y la tomé por los hombros con fuerza

- Tuvo un accidente.- soltó, haciendo que el cielo se cayera encima de mí

- ¿Q-qué…?.- mis brazos cayeron a mis costados y sentí mi sangre abandonar mi cuerpo

- Bella.- llamó Tanya y sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor.- No sabemos como está, solo que lo trasladaron a la clínica

- ¿Q-que pasó?.- logré articular

- F-fue mi culpa.- levanté mi cabeza cuando escuché decir eso a esa mocosa

- Repite lo que dijiste.- hablé entre dientes. Si antes la odiaba, ahora solo quería matarla

- No es así Bella. En realidad…solo fue una mala jugada del destino. Ella…- corté a Tanya zafándome de su abrazo y avancé hasta esa chica con mi peor rostro estoy segura, porque ella retrocedió ante mi asalto

- Habla.- le sisee

- L-le recomendé unas carreras… El…el me dijo que solo corría con gente conocida… Yo no sé…no sé lo que pasó… El iba bien y…el otro chico lo golpeó y se estrelló… Todo pasó rápido, no sé…- no pudo seguir hablando por el llanto que la golpeó

- Te llevo.- ofreció Riley que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio

- No Riley, yo vine por ella

- Me voy con él.- interrumpí a Tanya y salí de allí tomada del brazo por Riley

Mi cabeza no lograba asimilar nada más que accidente y Edward en todo el camino. No fui conciente de lo que hablaba Riley y las palabras que trataba para reconfortarme hasta que en un momento dado tuvo que notarlo al no sentir más su voz y solo es ronroneo del vehículo como mi compañía… Mi mano en forma conciente se refugió en mi vientre y lloré con más fuerza pensando en tantas cosas.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo bajé como un rayo de él, desatendiendo las palabras de Riley para que aguardara un instante antes de entrar. Me moví lo más rápido que mis pies daban y me importó muy poco las miradas de consuelo que me enviaban muchas personas que allí estaban o aquellas de reprobación por mi frenético comportamiento de aquellas enfermeras que pasaban por mi lado… Pregunté rápido en el mesón de informaciones y corrí escaleras arriba cuando el ascensor marcaba estar en el último piso ¡Parecía que todo estaba en mi contra cuando más lo necesitaba!

- ¡Bella!.- me giré al instante mismo que oí la voz de Esme y corrí en su dirección

- ¿C-como está?.- mi corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte como en ese instante

- Tranquila cariño.- acarició mi rostro, pero yo no necesitaba eso ahora

- ¡¿Cómo está Esme?.- grité sin poder contenerme. Me tomó por los hombros y me estrechó contra su pecho. Mi dolor pareció intensificarse con esa muestra

- Fue solo un susto hija. Gracias a Dios fue solamente eso.- susurró en mi oído y mi cuerpo perdió todas las fuerzas.- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

- S-si.- contesté y traté de cooperar cuando entre ella y Riley me llevaron hacia una silla

- Voy a traerle un vaso con agua.- anunció él y se marchó

- ¡Hija, cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien?.- repitió Esme angustiada

- No.- solté y lloré como una niña chica nuevamente en su hombro

- Tranquila preciosa.- susurró ella y acarició mi cabello maternalmente

Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose llegaron poco más tarde. Carlisle que había estado hablando con el médico, salió por fin y pudo corroborar lo que Esme me había descrito. Gracias a Dios tan solo había sido un susto. Tenía una pequeña fractura en un brazo y unas cuantas contusiones en el cuerpo, pero dentro de cómo había quedado el estado del auto, él estaba ileso… Mi madre y mi padre también llegaron y después de tantos días pude recibir un abrazo sobrecogedor por parte de él, que me revitalizó de forma desmesurada después de todo… Tanya y Charlote hicieron su ingreso, pero se quedaron alejadas de todos los demás. Me sentí mal por ello, y también por haber rechazado la ayuda de mi amiga en su momento anterior, pero malditamente estaba cobrando su precio mi enemistad con su hermana y aunque Edward estuviera bien, no podía evitar mis ganas de dejarle claro quien era yo

- Bella.- Carlisle su acercó y tomó mi brazo con cariño.- Edward puede recibir solo una visita más y quiere que seas tú

- Pero…- me moría de ganas por entrar allí, pero estaba conciente que ni su madre y su hermano habían pasado a visitarlo y sabía que tenían las mismas ganas que yo

- Entra con confianza Bella.- me alentó Jasper.- Yo no haré el intento de hacerlo. Porque estoy seguro que apenas asome mi nariz el me lanzará lo que tenga a mano.- bromeó

- Ve cariño.- me animó Esme

No pude evitar darle una mirada de furia y al mismo tiempo superioridad a Charlote. Desvié mi mirada de ella y me concentré en cada paso que daba. Toqué suavemente su puerta y escuché un suave "pase". En mi pecho volvió a repiquetear con fuerza el bombeo de mi corazón, y tuve que parpadear en forma acelerada para dejar las lágrimas donde estaban al pensar en que podría haber sido todo esto muy distinto…

- Hola.- lo saludé. Mi pecho se contrajo al ver los cardenales de su rostro, parte de su brazo y el yeso que cubría el mismo

- Creo que volveré a accidentarme para que des tu brazo a torcer y puedas venir a mí.- dijo divertido mientras estiraba su brazo bueno hacia mí

- No digas eso tonto.- lo amonesté

- Siento que mis flores hayan llegado tarde hoy.- chasqueó la lengua.

- Gracias por ellas de todas maneras.- sonrió y se llevó mi mano a sus labios depositando un beso allí

- Estaba corriendo para tener más dinero y poder seguirte enviando hasta que me perdonaras.- comentó

- No quiero que corras más.- dije firme

- Solo lo haré con gente que conozca.

- Nunca más.- zanjé

- El tipo era un cerdo. Cuando vio que estaba ganando, me lanzó el auto encima. Por eso solo lo haré cuando sepa con quien lo hago.- defendió su palabra

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que tu respuesta sea Bella nunca mas?.- suspiré pesadamente

- Volver conmigo y estar siempre para mí, pero hay cosas que nunca voy a cambiar y esta será una de ellas.- encogió sus hombros.- Solo te prometo tener más cuidado

- Todo no depende de ti.- dije molesta

- Depende si estás bien conmigo. Cuando no, tengo la cabeza en todos lados, menos en lo que tengo en frente

- Eso es chantaje.- lo acusé

- No. Es decirte en la forma más clara posible que este idiota adolescente, que vive su vida repleta de traspiés quiere estar contigo y te ama de verdad. Que puede que siga siendo un pastel que comete error tras error, excepto uno que incluya otra mujer que no seas tú

- Edward.- intenté frenarlo, pero negó y siguió

- Sé que te pedí matrimonio y quizás no estoy preparado para ello, pero si para tener de una vez por todas algo serio contigo. Quiero que confíes en mí y que estés segura de lo que te digo es verdad.

- Te creo.- susurré conteniendo las lágrimas

- No, no me crees y por eso hemos tenido todos estos problemas.- apretó mi mano aun más.- Se que soy inmaduro, loco, sexópata, celoso, hormonal e idiota muchas veces. Pero con todos esos defectos, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad más

- Te faltó decir que eres un muy buen destrozador de relaciones.- reí de la cara que puso

- Ok, está bien lo acepto. Pero no me arrepiento.- se estiró como pudo y tomó mi cintura para acercarme a él.- Dame otra oportunidad o te juro que sigo corriendo carreras y te convierto tu casa en la selva tropical.- lo miré alzando una ceja.- ¿Hay flores en la selva tropical?.- preguntó ladeado su cabeza

- No lo sé.- susurré mirando su boca.- Pero sea así o no, quiero estar contigo

Acorté la distancia y junté nuestros labios en un beso que necesitaba en forma imperiosa. Mientras sentís sus labios moverse al compás de los míos y la textura de su lengua acariciar la mía, pensé en todas las veces que era yo quien me había comportado como una tonta inmadura, y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría haber perdido todo cuanto tenía entre mis manos ahora mismo… Lo besé con más fuerza y toqué con mis dedos su cabello sedoso tratando de acercarlo más a mí…

- ¿Quieres que probemos como es en una cama de hospital?.- ronroneó contra mi boca

- Edward.- lo regañé. Pasó su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior y reprimí el gemido

- El doctor me dijo que necesitaba una enfermera.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente

- Cuando estés mejor.- le di un último beso y me separé

- Está bien jefa.- refunfuñó

- Bella.- nos giramos ambos cuando oímos a mi hermano hablar desde la puerta.- Nos vamos. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Edward, aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo.- terminó riéndose fuerte y cerró la puerta

- ¿Por qué dijo eso?.- preguntó confundido

- Ni idea.- me hice la desentendida. Pero sabía perfectamente que intentaba decir mi querido hermano con ello.- Vendré mañana.- me despedí con otro beso y salí

Al salir mi vista se posó de forma inmediata en Charlote, que miraba de soslayo hacia donde me encontraba y estaba segura que esperaba mi partida para entrar a verlo, pero esta vez esa niñita debería tragarse todas sus ganas y sus ideas. Me acerqué a ella y Tanya se levantó enseguida mirando alternadamente entre su hermana y yo.

- No quiero que pases a verlo si eso es lo que tenías pensado.- dije sin filtrar mi rabia

- Bella…- trató de terciar mi amiga

- Tanya, eres lejos mi mejor amiga. Pero tu hermana ha estado implicada en todos los últimos problemas que hemos tenido con Edward y aunque tenga claro que muchos han tomando niveles mayores por inmadurez mía o de él, la quiero de igual forma lejos de nosotros

- Te entiendo, pero creo que es importante que Charlote se disculpe con el.

- No hace falta. Con yo saber que ella está arrepentida o lo que sea, creo que es suficiente

- Bella, estás siendo inmadura nuevamente.- acotó Tanya y fue la última llama que faltaba por prender

- Estoy tratando de sobrellevar todo esto. No es fácil, pero menos fácil se torna cuando tu hermana está todo el tiempo tras de Edward

- Me gusta Edward.- habló por primera vez ella. Irguió su cuerpo en contra mío

- ¿En serio? ¿No me digas? ¿Y entiendes cuando alguien no está disponible para ti?.- fui sarcástica

- Lo hago cuando creo que dos personas no son para estar juntas.- soltó ácida y fue mi punto máximo de paciencia

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**La misma disculpa: Estamos a fines de año y estoy estresada con el trabajo, pero no dejo mis historias tiradas ¡Ojo!**

**Por mi pasaría mi vida escribiendo, pero tengo que vivir de algo jajaja "Y las autoras tenemos vida aparte de esto" xD Lo sé, muchas veces**

**odié esa maldita frase, pero escribiendo te das cuenta que es muuuuuy real =)**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Un abrazo enorme a todas las que siempre me leen y me dejan sus comentarios, y bueno...a las que no, también**

**Leo todos sus comentarios, solo por falta de tiempo no he podido responder =(**

**Un beso enorme y las quiero mil ¡Aps! Las y los quiero, porque tuve el agrado de saber que un galán también me lee =)**

**...**

**Y un besote y abrazote a mis PADU 2.0 recargadas y full extremas.. Adoro a esas chicas y las extraño más que la mier** =D**

**Loki, Nicosh, Deni, Aspi, Sharon, Any, Lauris, Virgi y Rosa ¡Muack para ustedes!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXV**

**...**

**Be.-**

**…**

_Ni siquiera razoné, solo tuve el impulso y lo hice. Levanté mi mano y sin esperar una fracción de segundo o vacilación, la estampé contra la mejilla de Charlote. Dejándola sentada en el mismo lugar del que se había levantado desafiante y sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y dolor en la palma de mi mano, mas no arrepentimiento._

_- ¡Bella!.- gritó Tanya y se sentó de inmediato al lado de su hermana para ver su estado_

_- No puedo mentirte y decirte que lo siento.- hablé apresurada.- Tu hermana se ha ganado a pulso el término de mi paciencia… Lo único que lamento, es que esto nos implique a ti y a mí de igual manera.- le expresé con pena_

_- Bella, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.- me pidió amablemente Esme, tomando mi brazo_

_Mi última imagen de ese lugar fue a esa chica con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas cubriendo su mejilla y a la que consideraba hasta hoy y a pesar de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, mi mejor amiga observando con pena entre su hermana y yo… Sabía que esto marcaba un antes y un después, pero no podía sentirme culpable, cuando yo no había iniciado esta guerra sin sentido, sino esa chica… La que al menos esperaba que entendiera de una buena vez como eran las cosas…_

**…**

- ¿No haz hablado con Tanya?.- sentí de inmediato un dolor en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga

- No mamá.- respondí girándome hacia ella.- No ha llamado y yo tampoco lo he hecho

- Es una pena que la amistad de ustedes se haya roto por esa niñita.- mi madre tampoco apreciaba a Charlote

- Espero que no sea así como lo planteas.- sonreí con pesar

- ¿Y Edward?.- consultó luego de unos minutos en silencio

- Debe estar por regresar.- respondí al ver la hora en el reloj

- Tu padre me ha preguntado si después de lo visto en la Clínica, tú estás con él

- No quiero oír sus sermones…- pedí refregando mi rostro con mis manos

- Creo que desde ese día ha cambiado un poco su percepción.- ese _poco_, sabía a la perfección que era diminuto

- Sin embargo, no creo que al extremo de cenar amigablemente con Edward.- ironicé, haciendo reír a mamá

- No, tampoco creo que a ese extremo.- concordó

Estar así con mi madre, me trajo de vuelta aquel tiempo en que las cosas entre nosotras no habían ido muy bien y al mismo tiempo recordé a Phil. No había vuelto a tocar el tema con mamá desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no sabía si sería bueno hacerlo; pero del mismo modo me sentía egoísta por estar tan solo preocupada de mí y no del resto… La miré mientras terminaba de comer la fruta que había picado en su plato y me pregunté si estaba preparada para una respuesta sorpresiva, como por ejemplo, que ella siguiera viéndose con ese hombre a escondidas o que su amor aun estuviera arraigado en ella…

- ¿Haz sabido de Phil?.- solté sin ningún tino. Mi madre detuvo su mano casi a la altura de su boca y carraspeó incómoda

- No.- dijo segura.- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

- No lo sé.- dije sinceramente.- Es solo que… Mamá, yo no sé si eres feliz.- expresé al fin. Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa

- Los padres somos felices cuando los hijos lo son.- contestó mirándome fijamente. Iba a replicar su punto, cuando ella agregó.- Y si, soy feliz con lo que tengo

- Pero tú y él…- balbucee

- El y yo nos confundimos. En realidad, creo que fui yo la que confundió compañerismo con aburrimiento y novedad con pasión.- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

- Pero tú dijiste amarlo.- negó suavemente

- Creí amarlo por lo que te digo.- acarició el dorso de mi mano.- Tu padre y yo estábamos estancándonos en nuestro matrimonio. Pero nunca vi más allá, siempre creí y lo inculpé de todo, no teniendo en cuenta que una relación es tema de dos

- ¿Entonces?.- apremié

- Phil apareció cuando yo estaba sintiéndome una extraña en mi matrimonio. La novedad de lo que él me presentaba, me abrumó a tal punto de hacerme creer que lo amaba y que era capaz de dejar todo lo que había construido por él

- ¿No era así?

- No hija. Tú debes comprender que las parejas pasan por momentos difíciles, cosa que yo no entendí en su momento. Para mi era algo así como, esto no funciona y se cambia. Pero la realidad, es que un matrimonio es como el ciclo de la vida. Va teniendo sus cambios, solo hay que ir sabiendo llevarlos y entenderlos. No renegar contra ellos

- ¿Cómo estás con papá ahora?.- consulté el mayor de mis temores

- Aprendiendo a superar los errores y saber sobrellevar los cambios que se nos presentan cada día.- sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.- Aprendiendo a que nos amamos incluso en los momentos en que el y yo queremos matarnos mutuamente.- terminó sonriendo más ampliamente

El sonido de unas llaves interrumpió nuestra conversación y mi madre se despidió al momento mismo en que Edward terminaba de comentar su estado de salud que en estas tres semanas había mejorado considerablemente… Pasaba la mayor parte de los días en mi casa, casi igual o más que antes, de lo cual yo no me quejaba. Había decidido y estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que teníamos a costa de lo que fuera, me había prometido a mí misma a dejar mis miedos de lado y vivir como correspondía esta extraña pero hermosa relación que cada día intentaba cultivar más y más.

Mis malestares continuaban emergiendo de vez en cuando. Mareos y deseos de expulsar todo lo comido el día anterior se hacían presente algunos días, y agradecía que fueran justo aquellos en que Edward decidía ir a su casa para reportarse después de varios desparecidos por allí… El test de embarazo que había adquirido hacía unos días, aun estaba descansando en mi bolso, y la verdad era que temía sus resultados, sobre todo ahora que parecía convencerme más y más de que había algo creciendo dentro de mí… ¡Era una cobarde! Había momentos en que lo tenía en mis manos y estaba lista para saber los resultados que me entregaría, y en el último momento me acobardaba…

Eran varias las señales que mi cuerpo me estaba dando, y creía saber cual era la verdad absoluta, pero ¿El estaría preparado para esta responsabilidad?

- ¿Por qué me miras así?.- cuestionó cuando se estaba desvistiendo

- Estaba mirando tus magulladuras.- mentí.- Ya casi no se notan

- No.- estuvo de acuerdo observando su pecho.- Solo es esto.- movió su brazo

- Ya pronto te lo quitarán.- me acomodé mejor en los almohadones

- Hoy vi a Charlote en la Universidad.- comentó y miró a otro lado luego de verme

- ¿Si?.- pretendí no importarme y tomé un libro de la mesa de noche. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos al mínimo toque

- No pongas esa cara.- me regañó

- No he puesto ninguna cara.- me quejé

- Claro que sí.- saltó como niño pequeño en la enorme cama, haciéndome saltar con él.- No me saludó.- encogió sus hombros.- De hecho, creo que si los ojos de esa chica lanzaran fuego, a esta hora estaría calcinado hasta los huesos.- se rió

- Supongo que sí.- musité volviendo mi atención a mi libro

- Deberías tratar de solucionar las cosas con Tanya. Ella está igual que tú.- comentó de pronto tomando mi atención

- ¿Haz hablado con ella?.- inquirí ansiosa

- La pasé a ver al despacho de papá hoy.- acomodó su cabeza en mi vientre, enviándome un escalofrío por lo que podía estar allí.- Ella es la razón por la que su mosquito hermana ya no me saludé y ni siquiera me mire

- ¿Habló con ella?.- asintió

- Después de que practicaste con ella tus dotes ocultos de boxeador, Tanya la reprendió creo que hasta con una cláusula

- ¿Qué cláusula?.- dije perdida

- Si ella te vuelve a molestar a ti o a mí. A fines del año Universitario puede tomar sus cosas y partir por donde mismo vino.- dos sentimientos afloraron en mí, alegría por lo que eso significaba, pero pena porque no era lo que realmente quería Tanya

- Vaya.- fue lo único que dije

- Creo que esa chica entendió las cosas. Tu derechazo la hizo ver todo con claridad.- bromeó.- Se que es un mosco cuando se lo propone, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario que se vaya a vivir con los pingüinos

- Como a ti no te tocó lidiar con la obsesión que esa niña tiene contigo.- dije molesta por su defensa

- ¡Hey!.- levantó la cabeza de golpe y arrebató el libro de mis manos lanzándolo por algún lugar de la habitación.- Yo también me he tenido que comer la mierda que expele tu jefecito. Y también tuve que lidiar con ella y decirle una y mil veces que no estaba interesado en ella

- Pero bien que te sentiste en su compañía cuando estuve lejos

- Ya te expliqué que solo fue esa vez que fuimos a la carrera juntos.- suspiró cansado.- Y que me sentí bien porque la chica es divertida, pero nada más allá

- Bien, me alegro.- ladré y quise voltearme, pero el no me dejó

- ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con la culpa es tuya o no mejor tuya?.- preguntó frunciendo su rostro

Inspiré fuertemente y me vencí a sus ojos que me miraban esperando la respuesta que le había dado unos días, la misma que me había prometido a mí dar siempre que algo se complicara "Confío en ti y en mí"… Me sonrió sabiendo que estábamos conectados en el mismo momento y me besó de esa forma que lograba dejarme sin aliento en mis pulmones, por lo sensual que una simple caricia era capaz de convertirse viniendo de él…

- Vamos a dormir.- indiqué cuando sentí que el beso tomaba ribetes más amplios

- Tengo en mente mejores cosas.- susurró con sus labios pegados a mi cuello

- De seguro tu médico también tendrá en mente otro tipo de inmovilización si no cuidas de tu brazo.- lo regañé y aparté con mi dedo índice en su pecho

- Está bien.- se dio por vencido.- Buenas noches aburrida.- me besó rápido y se giró a su lado

- Buenas noches señor sexo andante.- lo piqué y lo escuché gruñir

**…**

Sentí a Edward removerse. Me imaginé que sería lo mismo de otras veces, pues le costaba acomodarse durante la noche con la escayola de su brazo. Pero antes que pudiera preguntarle, sentí su brazo herido pasar por sobre mi cabeza y apoyar el otro sobre mi cadera… Su boca se acomodó de inmediato en mi cuello y comenzó a besar toda la extensión que quedaba libre de mi camisón…

- Edward…- intenté advertirle antes de que las cosas prosiguieran

- No me digas que no…- jadeó en contra de mi cuello cuando su mano abarcó mi pecho.- De verdad te necesito

- Pero…- quise protestar

- Estoy bien, no me pasará nada.- me cortó.- Será en otra parte donde puede ocurrirme algo si no estoy contigo.- sonrió y me hizo sonreír sus ocurrencias

Sus manos recorrían en forma ágil los contornos de mi cuerpo y ni siquiera se preocupó de quitarnos la ropa cuando sentí su mano hurgar en mis bragas y comenzar a bajarlas como podía con solo una mano… Decidí dejar de lado mis preocupaciones y ocuparme del ahora, y lo que quería y ambos queríamos era poder entregarnos nuevamente en forma plena después de varios días o varias semanas mejor dicho…

Intenté voltearme, pero Edward me susurró un suave no… Levantó mi camisón de dormir y poco a poco sus manos fueron acariciando mis nalgas. Mi mente recreó de inmediato aquella vez en que me había dicho que nos faltaba algo por hacer y que él quería y sería el primero, pero no quise adelantarme a los hechos, menos cuando comencé a ponerme nerviosa por aquello. Había escuchado que podía ser doloroso, y la forma en que él estaba ahora, me dejaba claro que lo que más quería distaba mucho de algo tranquilo y paciente…

- Ed…

Intenté decirle nuevamente, pero tomó mi barbilla y la giró hacia él demandando un beso que si tenía algo de dudas sobre lo que podía pasar, en este momento estaba segura que era capaz de dejar que me amarrara e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera… Su mano se abrió paso entre mis glúteos y fue tanteando el lugar con delicadez, hasta encontrar aquella zona que me enviaba olas de excitación y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo…

- Espera.- me anunció cuando interrumpió nuestro acalorado beso

Si antes aun me quedaba un poco de dudas de lo que pasaría esta noche cuando las hormonas de mi hombre estaban a tope, ahora ya no tenía ninguna. Tomó un pequeño tuvo blanco y con maestría para un solo brazo sacó una sustancia blanca de él… Me giré presa de múltiples sensaciones y emociones y esperé hasta que el contacto del frío líquido hizo contacto con mi zona baja… Un suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando sus dedos comenzaron a masajear allí

- ¿Quieres hacer esto?.- me preguntó cuando sentí como poco a poco mi carne lo recibía

- Si…- jadee entre dolor y placer

- Deseaba escucharte decir eso…- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y sentí que me derretía

Mientras intentaba que mi cuerpo comenzara a adaptarse para lo que vendría después. Su lengua saboreaba mis brazos, mis hombros, mi cuello y parte de mis pechos… Tiré de mi mano hacia atrás y pude deleitarme de escucharlo gemir cuando mi manos apresó su miembro erguido para mi y comenzó un vaivén como si estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo y me penetrara de la forma que yo quería que hiciera ya…

- ¿Estás lista?.- preguntó retirando su mano y a la vez la mía que aun lo acariciaba

- Mmhmm.- musité perdida en las sensaciones

- Va a doler un poco amor.- susurró pasando su lengua por mi lóbulo

- Okey.- asentí y cerré mis ojos cuando lo sentí en mi entrada

No lograba recordar con claridad en este momento lo que sentí en mi primera vez, pero estaba demasiado clara en lo que estaba sintiendo ahora que compartía otra forma de entregarnos con Edward por primera vez… Su respiración agitada en mi oído, su mano presionando mi cadera para estar más cerca de él, su cuerpo acoplándose al mío en forma suave y fuerte a la vez me hacía querer extender el momento por la eternidad… El dolor del principio fue remilgando cada vez más. Su mano tomó la mía y la llevó hasta mi entrepierna donde ni siquiera esperé a que me dijera algo más y comencé a frotar siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas

- ¿Te duele?.- logró preguntar a duras penas entre sus jadeos cuando lo sentí totalmente dentro de mí

- No.- susurré en respuesta buscando mi habla

- Es exquisito.- su voz destilaba placer.- Te amo.- añadió desarmándome en el acto, más cuando depositó un beso totalmente fuera de contexto en mi mejilla

Tan solo un beso mariposa para el momento que vivíamos donde la lujuria corría por nuestras venas… No hubo más palabras, porque entre la excitación y la emoción de su simple gesto nos llevó a todo lo demás… Nuestros besos eran apremiantes, como si con ello pudiésemos transmitir todo lo que faltaba a la entrega de nuestros cuerpos. Sus gemidos eran música para mí y me llevaban a devolverlos sin siquiera medir el nivel de ellos, porque la explosión que sentía se estaba abriendo paso en mi interior con su forma de amarme y mis propias caricias, me tenían sin conciencia del mundo exterior, solo de él y de mí en esta cama haciendo el amor como si fuera una primera vez no solo en esta posición, sino en todo…

Mi orgasmo llegó como una acumulación de energía y exploté de una forma que pocas veces recordaba haberlo hecho. Grité como nunca creí poder hacerlo practicando algo tan simple, pero ahora después de estar con él, tan sublime como el acto sexual… Y poco después sentí a Edward descargar todo en mí, agilizando sus penetraciones a un ritmo que me hizo volver a ver estrellas en el techo de mi pieza…

- ¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó después de un rato intentando componer nuestras respiraciones

- Eso creo que te lo contestaré mañana.- dije sinceramente. Su risa resonó entre las paredes

- Espero que sea una respuesta que ayude a repetirlo.- dijo pícaramente

- Insaciable.- reproché en tono juguetón

- Provocadora.- me picó en la cadera aun sin salir de mí

- ¿Yo?.- dije con falsa indignación

- Tú.- dijo firme.- Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando ese trasero tuyo se pegó a mi muy pacifico amiguito y lo despertó.- comencé a reírme escandalosamente

- No tengo culpa de lo que hago dormida.- me defendí entre risas

- No de esa forma, pero si cuando estas despierta y ahora eres culpable

- ¿Qué…?.- fui a preguntar cuando salió de mí lentamente dejándome una sensación extraña y se acomodó de tal forma que su cabeza quedó entre mis piernas.- ¡Edward!.- señalé escandalizada por su pronta recuperación

- Cuidado con mi brazo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de poner mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Ya no tuve fuerzas para seguir hablando

**…**

Los días siguieron pasando y nada volvía a la normalidad con Tanya. Viviendo tan solo a unas cuadras ni siquiera nos habíamos divisado y tampoco tenía noticias de ella por teléfono, lo cual me estaba desesperando. Necesitaba de su compañía para enfrentar lo que se me venía, con la ya, total seguridad de que estaba embarazada, al no recibir mi visitante mensual este mes… Pero tampoco me atrevía a presentarme en su casa, con su hermana de por medio…

Me levanté cuando las náuseas matutinas me asaltaron. Salí sigilosa de la habitación tapando mi boca para no despertar a Edward que ya había preguntado días atrás si estaba enferma. No sabía como enfrentar esto con él, algo que ya no había forma de cambiar y que de por sí, nos traería indiscutiblemente modificaciones a nuestras vidas, sobre todo la de él que recién comenzaba… Yo ya estaba lista para sobrellevar los cambios que una mujer en edad adulta esperaba y que yo en este momento ansiaba más que nunca, pero no sabía si él podría estarlo…

Cuando mi malestar mañanero fue despareciendo, dejé el baño de la sala y volví a la habitación y mi baño para tomar una larga ducha y pronto estuve lista para un nuevo día laboral… Riley ya ni siquiera intentaba tener un acercamiento más allá del estrictamente laboral y me pregunté si en mi frente se había añadido un slogan de _"Bebé a bordo"…_ Dejé de divagar cuando un muy recién duchado Edward apareció en la cocina…

- Debo ir a sacarme esto.- enseñó su yeso y arrugó su rostro

- No te ha impedido nada.- bromee y él me miró sugestivamente

- No, pero necesito más flexibilidad en todo.- siguió bromeando

Pasó por mi lado y me dio un rápido beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Seguí comiendo mi ensalada de frutas y entretenida observando la televisión. Edward debía estar en el médico en poco más de dos horas, donde por fin dejaría de usar la escayola que lo tenía un tanto desesperado… Sonreí al recordar las noches pasadas, definitivamente su brazo inmovilizado no le impedía nada.

- Bella, quiero que me acompañes a la clínica.- lo miré de inmediato frunciendo el ceño por su repentino cambio de planes

- Edward tengo que ir al trabajo.- sonreí recordándole el por qué no iba a acompañarlo

- El trabajo puede esperar.- habló serio

- Claro que no Edward.- dije ofuscada por su poca empatía

- Por supuesto que si.- frunció los labios y apoyó su cadera en forma despreocupada en la mesa donde yo aun me encontraba

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunté esta vez totalmente perdida

- ¿Por esto podría ser?.- me atraganté con la fruta que estaba comiendo cuando dejó caer la caja sobre el mesón

- D-de…- ni siquiera fui capaz de formular palabra cuando vi la prueba de embarazo casi mostrando su lengua al lado de mi desayuno

- No quiero hacer preguntas tontas, pero…- pasó su mano por todo su cabello tirando con fuerza de él.- ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?.- tragué saliva pesadamente

- Edward…- me callé cuando mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar más y más

- ¿Estás embarazada?.- continuó él cuando yo no volví a hablar

- No…- iba a decir no lo sé, cuando en realidad estaba casi segura que era así.- Supongo que puede ser.- encogí mis hombros

- Saldremos de dudas ahora mismo.- murmuró rascando su frente.- Tenemos que salir de dudas.- repitió esta vez mirándome

- Está bien.- asentí en su dirección

En cuanto acepté saber de una buena vez si estaba embarazada, puse una especie de burbuja a mi alrededor, dejando fuera incluso a Edward. Tomé mi bolso y en silencio me subí al auto. Miré la mayor del tiempo por mi ventanilla y recogí mis manos en mi regazo, como si mi subconsciente estuviera preparándose para una reacción adversa de su parte… Tampoco ayudó que su mano herida fuera la que estaba a mi lado, de modo que tampoco podía tomar la mía como otras veces…

- ¿Por qué el test estaba intacto en tu bolsa?.- su pregunta me sobresalto, entre tanto silencio reinante

- Porque…no sabía si…- me callé sin querer alentar nuevos problemas

- ¿Por qué?.- insistió

- Hablemos cuando tenga los resultados.- pedí. Me miró y asintió lentamente

- Cuando tengamos los resultados.- corrigió para mi sorpresa. Quitó su mano del volante y la posó sobre la mía, fue como si un enorme peso se cayera de mi espalda

Ingresamos a la Clínica y cuando pensé que dilataríamos un poco las cosas, yendo primeramente con el médico que le quitaría por fin ese odioso yeso a Edward, después de haberlo escuchado regañar por él día y noche, resultó que Edward se dirigió en forma directa por otro pasillo muy distinto al que debía ir. Comprendí que en estos momentos, cualquier otra cosa había pasado a segundo plano en él y que su prioridad ahora sería saber si su semilla se había plantado en mi o no…

Ni siquiera fui yo quien pidió la orden de un examen de sangre, él como si tuviera toda la experiencia del mundo se movía por aquí y allá. Cuando enarqué una ceja hacia él, se limitó a responder _"Había que estar preparado siempre y saber cómo actuar ante las emergencias"…_

- ¿Isabella Swan?.- la enfermera se asomó por una puerta y yo comencé a sudar frío

- Entremos.- Edward extendió su mano hacia mí. Negué casi con pánico

- Voy a ir…

- Conmigo.- terminó por mí y me arrastró hacia aquella habitación

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

_¡Papá! ¿Papá? ¡¿Papá? ¡Santa madre! Recién aquí, esperando por los resultados de ese insignificante, pero intimidante examen estaba comprendiendo lo que realmente estaba por pasar. Ese simple papel que nos entregarían en pocos minutos más pondría una línea entre antes y después en mi corta y movida vida ¡Papá a los 19 años! ¿Habría algún preservativo roto? ¿Vencido? ¿Con el apuro no me lo habría puesto bien? ¿Debería usar una talla más grande? Ok, estaban pasando mil preguntas por mi cabeza en cosa de segundos… Giré mi cabeza como mecánicamente hacia mi costado, para ver a Bella casi en el mismo estado mío con su mirada pegada en algún punto frente a la pared._

_- ¿Cuándo…cuando se supondría que pasó?.- pregunté al fin al rememorar una y otra vez_

_- Podría haber pasado en cualquier momento.- contestó casi como autómata. La miré frunciendo el ceño_

_- Pero tu tomabas la píldora y…_

_- ¿Y?.- dijo bruscamente. Me quedé en silencio.- Esto no es solo responsabilidad mía.- rugió_

_Elevé mis cejas con total asombro por su repentino cambio de humor ¿Sería esto otra prueba que de el papel diría positivo? Tragué en grueso al retomar el hilo de mis pensamientos… A mis 19 años sería papá, lo que quería decir que en 20 años más cuando mi hijo tuviera esa edad, yo estaría bordeando los 39, una edad aun prudente para que pudiese salir a divertirme con mi hijo… Una sonrisa idiota comenzó a formarse en mi cara, hasta que me golpee la frente a palma abierta ¿Acaso estaba idiota? Yo debería enseñarle valores, no ha escoger algún tipo de trago…_

_- ¿Por qué te golpeas?.- consultó Bella con sus ojos tristes, seguramente creyendo algo erróneo. Iba a responderle, cuando la enfermera volvió a emerger de la habitación con aquel sobre en las manos_

_- ¿Srta Swan? Aquí están sus resultados.- sonrió ampliamente y se lo pasó. Las manos de Bella temblaban y las mías no estaban mejor_

_- G-gracias.- sonrió débilmente a la mujer que volvió a encerrarse_

_- Hay que verlo.- murmuré. Los ojos de Bella estaban temerosos_

_- Quiero salir de aquí.- planteó pasando por mi lado fugaz hacia la salida_

_La seguí de cerca mientras sus pasos parecían acelerar cada vez más. Se dirigió al auto y espero junto a la puerta del copiloto a que abriera. Nos subimos y esperé a que dijera algo, sin embargo solo estaba allí con ese sobre en las manos y me estaba empezando a desesperar la situación. Finalmente me pidió que condujera a cualquier lugar tranquilo y así lo hice, con rumbo a un parque que había visto cerca las veces que había venido aquí… _

_Media hora más tarde estábamos parados en el césped aun esperando que ella se decidiera ver de una buena vez qué decía ese papelito… Mi ansiedad me llamaba a quitárselo de las manos y verlo yo mismo, pero me obligué a ser paciente con lo que ella estuviera pasando en estos momentos, al igual que yo._

_- Toma.- dijo al fin extendiéndolo hacia mí_

_- ¿No quieres verlo?.- cuestioné cogiéndolo_

_- Solo…creo que yo ya lo tengo claro.- murmuró mirando sus pies_

_- Bien.- respiré profundo_

_Gruñí cuando mis manos se volvieron torpes y parecía ni siquiera poder abrir un simple sobre. Me pareció estar en esas películas cuando la vida de una persona está pasando como un collage de fotografías… Pero yo no estaba a punto de morirme, si quizás que mis padres me mataran por mi irresponsabilidad, pero al menos podría quedar herido o castrado ¡Ew! Rodé mis ojos por tanta estupidez que era capaz de alimentar en mi cabeza…_

_Positivo_

_Fue lo primero que resaltó en aquella hoja y dejé que el peso que cayó sobre mi espalda se hiciera presente hasta dejarme sentado en el suelo con miles de preguntas, miedos y pensamientos… Rasqué ansioso mi barbilla haciendo trabajar mis ojos por toda la extensión buscando más que cosas, que ni siquiera sabía que eran… ¿Acaso buscaba "esto es una broma"? Cerré los ojos cuando terminé de evaluar todo y los apreté con mis dedos hasta ver miles de luces revolotear…_

_- Es positivo.- afirmó Bella con voz suave. Asentí sin decir más_

_No tenía un trabajo, estaba empezando mi carrera, no tenía ahorros como para alimentar otra boca, ni siquiera la mía… ¡¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?... De pronto me di cuenta de mi reacción y que no me había preocupado de lo que pensara Bella. Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré solo ¡Solo! Me levanté de un salto y comencé a observar hacia todos lados buscando a la mujer que hacía poco estaba aquí ¿Dónde se había metido?_

_Empecé a caminar en dirección al auto, pero tampoco estaba allí… Hasta que un par de cuadras vislumbré una silueta con la misma vestimenta caminando en dirección opuesta y demasiado apresurada. Corrí en su camino lo más aprisa que podía, para alcanzarla justo cuando estaba haciendo detenerse un taxi._

_- ¿Dónde vas?.- consulté cerrando sin sutileza la puerta que había abierto. Me miró asustada y pude ver el camino de lágrimas que había corrido su maquillaje_

_- A casa.- intentó hacerme un lado y abrir la puerta, pero se lo impedí_

_- ¿Sube o no?.- gruñó el chofer desde su asiento_

_- ¡No!.- grité en respuesta e hice caminar a Bella junto conmigo_

_- Edward…- protestó_

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- espeté molesto.- Tengo esto en mis manos.- agité la hoja en mi mano.- Veo el resultado, intento procesar la información ¿Y te vas? ¿Así sin más?_

_- No quiero ver tu reacción.- sollozó, haciéndome aminorar mi molestia_

_- ¿Cómo?.- cuestioné para entender a qué se refería_

_- ¡Se que esto no es lo que querías!.- elevó su voz llorando.- ¡No es mi culpa ni tuya tampoco! ¡Tan solo pasó, pero tampoco quiero ver tu decepción por esto!_

_No la dejé continuar y la atraje hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza, en parte transmitiendo todo lo que mismo estaba sintiendo en este momento. Ciertamente no era lo que me esperaba en esta etapa de mi vida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y había que afrontar las cosas juntos. No era culpa de nadie o quizás de ambos, pero no era tiempo para recriminaciones o enjuiciamientos… Tan solo había que hacerle frente a lo que se nos venía, aunque intuía que para mí sería doblemente más complicado…_

_- Te amo.- fue lo único que acerté a expresarle. Sus sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y el mío a la vez, haciéndome sentir más impotente.- Estamos juntos, no me apartes_

_- Pero sé que…no querías esto.- habló entre su llanto y amortiguada en mi pecho_

_- Tampoco quería tener un accidente y pasó y hay que pensar positivo.- se removió en mi pecho y supe que no habían sido las mejores palabras.- Ok, eso fue idiota. Lo que quiero decir es que como sea vamos a salir adelante_

_- ¿Podrás con todo esto?.- se separó de mí y me miró en forma directa. Tragué con dificultad, no era fácil…_

_- Estando juntos, creo que podremos con lo que sea…- le intenté sonreír.- Necesito que me ayudes a…a enfrentar todo lo que se venga_

_- No quiero obligarte a nada.- susurró_

_- Quiero estar contigo y ahora más.- dije sinceramente.- Dime que me amas y que me ayudarás a portarme bien.- sonreí, logrando sacar una sonrisa suya_

_- Te amo.- musitó. La besé con todo lo que estaba en mí_

_- Y cubre mi hermoso culito, porque Carlisle va a pateármelo hasta cansarse.- murmuré contra sus labios…_

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_**Bien mis chicas/os aquí está el capítulo. Quise subirlo ayer, pero quedé sin luz ¡Cuek! Así que ahora me escapo 1 poquito de la Oficina**

**Espero les guste y agradezco todos sus comentarios... No alcancé a responderlos todos ¡Sorry! El tiempo no me dio =(**

**...**

**Cariños a mis PADU 2.0; en especial a mi Lauris... Con cariño este capi para ti, aunque creo que algo no te gustará ¡Lo recuerdo! jajaja**

**...**

**Besitos a todas y todos.**

**Se nos viene Navidad ¿Que le pidieron al viejito?**

**Yo quiero a Rob, por si alguien quiere regalarme algo =D**

**Tá- tá**

**...**

**Prev y Sorpresa en mi blog, para quienes no lo han visto ¡Nuevo Proyecto!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXVI**

_(*) Las fechas no van de un día a otro por si no lo entienden. No puse fechas, pero cuando hablan comentan el paso del tiempo_** (Parte Edward)  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- Tres meses de embarazo ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

Edward seguía mirando con los mismos ojos asombrados la ecografía que me había tomado el doctor y seguía haciendo las mismas preguntas desde el día de ayer. Los cambios los había notado durante solo este mes y parte del otro, sin embargo, mi mayor comprobación de que un pequeño personaje estaba instalado en mi cuerpo, había sido la ausencia absoluta solo éste mes de mi período… Las náuseas y los mareos no eran frecuentes, tampoco había sufrido de antojos como le había oído a mi madre, cuando estaba en espera de Emmett o de mí, y mi vientre solo ahora lo notaba un poco más prominente, pero casi imperceptible.

- ¡Wow!.- acotó. Se giró y miró mi vientre.- Es increíble.- susurró

- Lo es.- respondí y acaricié mi estómago por sobre la ropa.

- ¿Cuándo le diremos a los demás?.- consultó lo que había estado pensando durante toda la tarde

- No lo sé.- encogí mis hombros y él recostó su cabeza con delicadeza en mi hombro.- Supongo que cuando estemos listos

- No voy a esperar a que nazca para ir a decirle a mis padres "Soy papá, era una sorpresa".- bromeó

- ¿Qué…qué crees que dirán?.- dije con temor por lo que nos esperaba

- Creo que tu padre querrá mi cabeza, tu hermano se encargará de quemar el cuerpo y mi padre con Jasper me enterrarán por si soy una especie de ave fénix y se me ocurre renacer de las cenizas.- siguió divirtiéndose, aunque sabía que estaba igual de preocupado que yo

- Hablo en serio Edward.- dije firme

- Yo también.- concluyó. Levantó su rostro y me observó seria.- Está bien, no sé como se lo tomen. Creo que Esme y tu madre puede que sean un poco más comprensivas, pero estoy seguro que la testosterona de la familia querrá liquidarme. Y no bromeo con eso

- ¿Estás seguro de querer afrontar esto?.- volví a expresar mis temores

- Podré ser todo lo que quieras Bella, pero no estoy a favor del aborto y los niños sin padre.- habló con profundidad pocas veces vista.- Mis padres me dieron todo, si. Y quizás por eso crecí irresponsable.- elevó sus hombros.- Pero nunca me han faltado y yo tampoco haré con mis hijos lo que no me hubiese gustado que hicieran conmigo

- No será fácil.- suspiré y apoyé mi mano sobre sus cabellos

- Eso no será problema. Nada entre nosotros ha sido fácil.- me hizo sonreír

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?.- pregunté de pronto

- Un niño, o quizás una niña… No lo sé, creo que es reciente para saber qué quiero que sea.- se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego añadió.- Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que quiero un niño. No quiero que mi hija lidie con pelotudos como yo.- lancé una carcajada con todas mis fuerzas

- O sea, que soy una desafortunada por lidiar con hombres como tu.- piqué su espalda

- No, o sea, quizás si…- se levantó y apoyó en un codo para quedar frente a mí.- ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Habrías estado mejor con alguien diferente? Derek podía ser un imbécil, pero tenía todo lo que a mi me falta en muchas cosas

Me quedé viéndolo por largos minutos. El nunca había expresado algún grado de inseguridad o siquiera un comentario en que se comparara con otra persona que ciertamente quizás podría ser mejor que él en muchos sentidos… Pero este no era el caso. Derek representaba un pasado demasiado parejo en su totalidad, con un futuro prominente, muy cierto, pero… ¿Donde quedaba la magia de lo desconocido, de lo nuevo y lo sorpresivo?… No me veía en estos momentos con algo distinto, en un contexto donde todo fuese previsto de cierto modo y no tuviera el factor inesperado… Mi vida al lado de Edward no era un cuento escrito, era uno que iríamos construyendo ambos…

- Me quedo mil veces con lo que tengo ahora.- susurré acariciando su mejilla

- No tengo mucho que ofrecer.- se acercó hasta dejar sus labios sobre los míos.- Pero te prometo que intentaré sea lo mejor

- Estoy segura que sí.- acorté la distancia y junté nuestros labios

- Mañana iremos donde mi familia.- frunció su rostro.- Y veremos si quedo vivo para ir donde la tuya

- Sobrevivirás.- declaré.- Más te vale.- concluí

**…**

- ¡Bella! Que bueno verte.- exclamó feliz Alice que salió a recibirnos

- Lo mismo digo Alice.- sonreí nerviosa

- Hola cuñadita.

- Hola Eddie.- sonrió ella al ver la cara que ponía Edward ante su apodo

- ¿Están todos?.- Alice frunció el ceño, pero asintió

Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó, mientras me conducía hacia donde se oían las voces de toda su familia. En cuanto entramos a la sala una animada Esme se levantó y me dio la bienvenida, así mismo Jasper y Carlisle, aunque este ultimo alternaba sus ojos entre su hijo y yo, y estaba segura que sospechaba que esta visita tenía más que un simple sentido de cortesía, pero al mismo tiempo no creía que fueran exactamente al que nos traía acá… Los minutos pasaban y la conversación fluía con espontaneidad, aunque mi estómago estaba hecho nudos y trataba de hacer respiraciones profundas cada vez que podía para dejar mis nervios a un lado. Edward me miró un par de segundos, alertado por mis continuos movimientos a su lado, pero la ansiedad no me dejaba estar tranquila, y supongo que eso lo hizo no dilatar más la situación.

- Bien, estamos aquí por algo más que venir a saludarlos, y presentarte en forma oficial a Bella como mi pareja papá.- se dirigió a él

- Aun no lo haces.- expresó Carlisle con una leve sonrisa

- Eso veo.- murmuró Edward y se puso de pié llevándome con él.- Familia, quiero que conozcan, aunque ya lo hacen y muchos saben esto, a mi novia. Esto de manera oficial.- mis mejillas no pudieron colorearse más por su formalidad

- Es un gusto conocer al fin en forma oficial a la novia de mi hijo.- señaló muy ceremonioso Carlisle

- Gracias.- musité, mientras todos me enviaban cálidas miradas

- Y como ustedes saben que no suelo entregar noticias solas…- rió en forma tonta.- Les traigo dos por una.- movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo

- ¿Cómo es eso mi amor?.- su madre se acercó y acarició su brazo

- Bien, en singular sería voy a ser padre. En plural sería vamos a ser padres y para ustedes serán abuelos y tíos ¿Genial, no?.- terminó con una sonrisa radiante

Sentía que mi boca estaba casi tocando el piso, así mismo como observaba a todos los presentes en el mismo estado ¿En qué momento le había cedido la palabra a él? ¡¿Cómo era posible que llegara y dijera todo de esa manera? Comencé a preocuparme cuando nadie decía nada y miraban a Edward como si le hubiese salido un cuerno en su frente… Carraspee y me arrepentí de inmediato cuando 4 pares de ojos esta vez se desviaron hacia mí.

- ¿Puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir?.- pronunció por fin Carlisle

- Serás abuelo.- volvió a soltar con total naturalidad

- Carlisle.- llamé su atención cuando decidí interceder.- Se que quizás no es el mejor momento para esto, pero… Ayer descubrimos con Edward que estoy embarazada y…quisimos compartir esta noticia con ustedes

- ¿Un bebé?.- cuestionó Esme emocionada, o al menos eso quería creer

- Así es.- corroboró sus palabras Edward, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo

- ¡¿Estás loco?.- me sobresalté ante la explosión inesperada de Jasper.- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Tienes 19 años, por Dios! ¡Apenas has terminado de usar pañales y resulta que ahora eres tú quien los cambiará!

- Jasper.- intentó interceder Alice sujetándolo por el brazo

- ¡No Alice! ¡Lo único que está haciendo Edward es jugar al hombre mayor! ¡Un hijo no es un juego pendejo!.- le encaró. Tuve que sostener esta vez yo a Edward cuando lo sentí tensarse y querer avanzar

- ¡Basta!.- tajó Carlisle, sumiéndonos a todos en un silencio sepulcral.- Estoy seguro que Edward es lo bastante hombrecito para hacerse cargo de la magnitud de sus responsabilidades.- habló serio, como nunca antes lo había visto

- ¡¿Responsable!.- resopló Jasper

- Dije que basta.- siseó su padre.- Bella.- se dirigió a mi y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero

- Si.- dije apenas audible

- ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?.- miré a todos antes de responder

- Tres meses, casi…- susurré. Edward tomó mi mano y le brindó un caluroso apretón

- Tres meses.- repitió para sí. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Edward.- Eso te da seis meses para demostrar que tu madurez no solo es físicamente.- expresó.

- Ni aunque pasaran mil años, podría demostrar lo contrario.- murmuró Jasper. Carlisle le dedicó una mirada clara de que guardara silencio

- Tendrás todo mi apoyo…- comenzó.- Sin embargo, habrán cosas que cambiarán.

- Si papá.- pronunció por fin Edward

- Te irás a vivir con Bella para estar al pendiente de ella el tiempo que te quede disponible.- los dos asentimos.

- Después de la Universidad estaré todo el tiempo con ella.- añadió Edward.- Solo las veces que tenga alguna presentación con la banda…- Carlisle lo cortó

- Serán escasas y cortas.- demandó. Algo me dijo que ni Edward ni yo estábamos entendiendo, al contrario de Jasper que sonrió irónico

- Lo siento Carlisle, pero si quiero tener un poco de dinero…- el aludido elevó su mano y lo hizo callar

- Mañana mismo irás a la Universidad y pedirás el cambio de tu jornada.- Edward frunció su ceño.- Estudiarás por las noches hijo. Y durante el día ahorrarás dinero por medio de un trabajo

- Pero…- comenzó a protestar Edward

- Postularás a una beca que te rebaje los costos de tu carrera para que así puedas costearla con tu sueldo y ahorres dinero al mismo tiempo.- sentí mi boca abrirse de la impresión.- Bella.- me miró ahora a mí.- Contarás igualmente con todo nuestro apoyo, ahora que serás parte de la familia.

- G-gracias Carlisle.- farfullé aun sorprendida con todo lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Queda claro Edward?.- interpeló a un hombre que apenas reaccionaba

- Si.- murmuró él casi apenas hablando

- Hablaré con algunos amigos y amigas hijo. Estoy segura que podrán buscarte algún trabajo bueno y liviano donde puedas desempeñarte.- Esme se acercó a nosotros y acarició la mejilla de su hijo y la mía

- No será necesario amor.- Carlisle también avanzó hacia nosotros.- Yo le daré un puesto en la empresa

- ¿Haciendo qué?.- preguntó totalmente receloso

- Empezarás como lo hice algún día yo.- sonrió satisfecho su padre y Edward tensó hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo, así mismo Esme miró horrorizada a su esposo

- ¡¿Cómo Junior? ¡¿Acaso estás demente Carlisle? ¡Soy el hijo del dueño de ese imperio. No puedes contratarme como tu sirviente!.- gritó Edward de una forma que llegó a asustarme

- Todo trabajo es digno, hijo.- Carlisle estiró su mano y la llevó hasta el hombro de Edward que la alejó como si le quemara.- Las palabras se las lleva el viento Edward. Son los hechos los que valen ¿Quieres demostrarle a todos, y a tu hijo en especial que estás madurando?

- Carlisle.- quise interceder al cabo de varios minutos de silencio

- Lo haré.- gruñó Edward cortando el hilo de mis palabras

- No esperaba menos de ti hijo.- alabó su padre.- Y felicitaciones por el nuevo integrante

**…**

Nuestra estadía en casa de _mis suegros_ pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Luego de esa calurosa y determinante charla, tanto Jasper como Alice y Carlisle con Esme, me preguntaban frecuentemente por mi estado y todos los cambios que estaba experimentando. Sabía que no todos lo tomaban con tanta naturalidad como lo querían demostrar, pero agradecía al menos que sus cuestionamientos fueran reservados para ellos o para el momento en que yo no estuviera presente… Edward se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, no sabía si estaba molesto por la resolución de su padre o conociéndolo, incómodo con la demasiada pasividad que había habido, pues como había dicho, esperaba una reacción peor.

Lo miré de soslayo mientras conducía a casa de mis padres esta vez. Mis nervios nuevamente estaban a tope al enfrentarme ahora a ellos… Edward se veía aparentemente calmado, sin embargo, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que su concentración no estaba en el camino sino más bien en lo que su cabeza estaba procesando…

- No es necesario que vayamos hoy mismo donde ellos.- corté el silencio. Me miró aun con su rostro concentrado

- Quiero enfrentarme hoy a todo esto.- comentó volviendo su vista al frente.- Además, puede que tus padres sean tan cínicos como mi familia

- ¿Piensas eso?.- cuestioné, cuando al fin pude comprender su mutismo

- Se que Carlisle o más aun Jasper tenían la lengua hinchada de estarse aguantando todo lo que querían decirme.- encogió sus hombros.- Bueno, al menos me alegra que en consideración a ti y al bebé se hayan muerto con su veneno

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que te…ordenó tu padre?.- pregunté cautelosa, viendo como su frente se fruncía

- Voy a demostrar que puedo hacerlo.- respondió simplemente, dejándome claro que pensaba distinto

- Edward no es necesario…- comencé, pero el me interrumpió

- No soy un pendejo y voy a demostrarlo.- me miró con determinación y no pude más que asentir

El resto del camino fue en total silencio. Acerqué mi mano con temor a la suya que descansaba en la palanca de cambios, pero de forma automática sus dedos se enrollaron con los míos… Respiré más aliviada cuando nuestra conexión volvía a ser la de siempre…

El auto de Emmett estaba apostado en la entrada de la casa a mis padres. Inspiré y exhalé varias veces antes de descender del auto… Edward masajeó su nuca con frenesí y repitió el acto con su rostro y sus manos, claramente su anterior molestia y calma había quedado en el camino… Comencé a caminar por el sendero, hasta que a mitad de él voltee en busca de Edward, pensando que seguía mis pasos… Sin embargo lo encontré en el mismo lugar donde había pisado el descender moviendo sus labios en forma insistente.

- ¿Qué haces?.- consulté cuando llegué a su lado. Dio un pequeño brinco y me quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma

- Me estoy casi orinando los pantalones y estoy repitiendo el discurso que debo decirle a tu padre y a Emmett.- sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos al máximo

- Edward.- traté de no reírme del horror que transmitía su rostro.- Esta vez hablaré yo

- Pero…- su convicción por hacerme desistir no era mucha. Me acerqué y lo besé

- Déjame a mí, tu solo mantente a mi lado. Lo necesitaré.- asintió y respiró más tranquilo

En cuanto entramos a casa mi madre me brindó una sonrisa que decía mucho más que un simple saludo. Mi padre en cambio, miró con total desaprobación y reticencia a Edward que aferró más su agarre en torno a mi cintura… Emmett solamente miraba como tratando de entender qué hacíamos allí y por qué les había pedido a él y Rose que estuvieran en ese momento allí…

- ¿Cómo han estado?.- preguntó mi cuñada al ver la tensión

- Bien.- contestó escuetamente Edward

- Algo así.- dije yo, lo cual absorbió las miradas de todos

- ¿Te has seguido sintiendo mal?.- mi padre no ocultaba su poca amabilidad. Y a pesar de que sabía estaba profundamente preocupado por mí, no doblegaba su actitud

- En cierto modo.- argumenté. Edward y mi padre, ambos se miraron fijamente

- ¿No has visto algún médico Bella?.- Rose se apresuró a sentarse junto a mí

- Lo vi. No se alarmen, no es nada grave.- tranquilicé al resto y a ella

- ¿Qué es entonces?.- mi hermano irrumpió sin perder de vista su enorme sándwich

- Es por eso que estamos aquí.- alcancé a decir antes de ver como mi padre se levantaba bruscamente

- Tengo cosas que hacer.- trató de excusar su partida. Solté la mano que sostenía a Edward, el cual negó con su cabeza y trato de mantenerme ahí

- Estaré bien.- le aseguré y me escabullí por el pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba mi padre de pié mirando la nada.- Papá

- Lo siento Bella, pero he quedado con un amigo y…

- Lo que tengo que decirte no tomará mucho tiempo.- me acerqué hasta quedar a su espalda

- ¿Tiene que ver con él?.- su barbilla apuntó hacia la sala

- El.- lo remarqué.- Es mi pareja papá. Es la persona con la que he decidido estar

- Es tu decisión.- se alejó y comenzó a tomar su chaqueta. No quería que fuera de esta manera, pero necesitaba apresurar mi confesión antes de que se marchara

- Pensé que luego de lo del accidente estabas menos reticente a mi relación con él.- alejé el nudo de mi garganta. Suspiró en forma larga

- Como te vuelvo a repetir, es tu decisión. Pero no me pidas que acepte esto hija.- me miró por primera vez.- Todo padre anhela que sus hijos sean felices. Y también tenemos un sexto sentido para saber cual camino podría llevar a esa meta… Puede que tu creas ser feliz con él, pero yo no lo creo así.

- Lo soy papá.- aseguré sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

- ¿Y cuando el tiempo avance?.- un dolor invadió mi cuerpo y llevé mi mano con cuidado a mi vientre.- Esto no es una carrera Isabella. Edward nunca va a llegar a alcanzarte en la edad, tu siempre serás mayor que él ¡Mucho mayor! ¿Y qué pasará cuando el se aburra de la novedad que es tener algo con una mujer mayor? ¿Qué harás tu cuando el te deje por alguien mas joven?

- Entonces mi única preocupación será mi hijo.- lancé sin pensar mis palabras

Mi padre, que iba a remeter cualquiera fuera mi respuesta a sus dichos, quedó con sus labios ligeramente separados y sus ojos cada vez mirando con mayor fuerza mi rostro y luego mi vientre… Jadeó cuando vio mi mano moverse en forma circular como acariciando mi bebé…

- ¿Estás…?.- no quiso formular la oración en su totalidad

- Estoy embarazada.- dije con toda la fuerza que pude.- Vas a ser abuelo. Tu nieto tiene tres meses de vida

- Bella…- susurró como no creyendo mis palabras

- No es lo que esperabas. Quizás tampoco es lo que esperábamos, pero desde el mismo momento que supe, te puedo asegurar que esa felicidad que ansías para mí, la tengo ahora en este preciso momento de mi vida…- sollocé y me acerqué a él.- Papá, estoy y soy feliz

- Bella por Dios.- pidió y hundió las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos

- Mírame y dime si te miento.- me paré de puntas frente a él. Su determinación estaba flaqueando y lo sabía

- ¿Estás segura de todo esto?.- me miró y luego negó sin esperar mi respuesta.- Que pregunta más tonta, si ya no hay vuelta atrás.- murmuró como para él.- ¿Por qué con él hija?.- dijo después de reformular su pregunta

- Porque me enamoré papá. Yo no pedí hacerlo, tampoco de un chico mucho menor, pero pasó y si algún día todo termina, lo haré feliz… No me arrepiento de lo que estoy viviendo y tampoco lo haré si algún día esto no da frutos

- No logro aceptarlo.- pronunció al fin dejándome dolida por su comentario.- No a él.- movió su cabeza indicando donde estaría Edward.- Pero sí a todo lo que venga de ti

- Papá.- susurré y me lancé a sus brazos

- Eres mi hija y él será mi nieto. Y lo quiero solo por venir de ti, pero no me pidas que acepte a ese…hombre hija, porque no es lo que yo hubiese querido para ti

- Dale una oportunidad.- pedí zafándome de su abrazo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

- Con el tiempo quizás, pero no ahora Bella. No cuando lo que veo aun es un niño tomando responsabilidades de un grande.- asentí con pesar

- Está bien.- acepté derrotada

- Puedes contar conmigo siempre.- añadió besando mi frente.- Ahora debo salir.- quise replicar, pero no me dio tiempo.- Felicidades a ti por ese bebé, que de seguro será la alegría de este hogar. Espero vengas más seguido para no perder detalle de tu embarazo.- sonrió, más la invitación solo la extendió hacia mí y salió

Me quedé un buen tiempo mirando la puerta por donde había salido mi padre. Sus palabras no ayudaban a que las dudas que desde un comienzo había sentido, salieran de mi de una buena vez, sin embargo, quería creer que se equivocaba y que con esfuerzo Edward y yo pudiésemos demostrarle lo muy errado que estaba al creer que lo nuestro no tendría futuro…

Caminé de regreso a la sala escuchando diversas voces, menos la de Edward. En cuanto entré, lo vi con su vista clavada hacia donde yo venía y se puso de pié en forma inmediata. Se notaba nervioso, pero sobre todo preocupado por lo que le di la mejor sonrisa que en estos momentos podía brindar

- ¿Qué pasó?.- susurró mas que nada para mí

- Está todo bien.- mentí a medias

- ¿Dónde está papá?.- miré a Emmett, quien preguntaba

- Tuvo que salir.- respondí. Mi madre comprendió de inmediato que no todo iba bien y se levantó hacia mí

- ¿Entonces compartirán con nosotros la buena noticia?.- sonrió y acarició mi hombro.

- ¿Instinto de madre?.- bromee, a lo que ella asintió vigorosa, tratando de dejar el mal rato atrás

- ¿Instinto? ¿De qué?.- miré a Edward antes de contestar los cuestionamientos de Emmett.

- Vas a ser tío.- pronunció Edward sin dejar de mirarme y con una sonrisa cariñosa

- ¡Bella! ¿Es en serio?.- Rose corrió hacia donde estábamos y nos abrazó a los dos. Me sentí satisfecha que al menos algunos estuvieran felices por lo que vivíamos.- ¡Felicitaciones a los dos!.- besó la mejilla de cada uno.- A portarse bien Edward.- le regañó cariñosamente.- Y tú a cuidarte.- fue mi turno

- Gracias Rose.- dijimos ambos, sintiendo a Edward más compenetrado en ese agradecimiento

- Yo también felicito a ambos.- añadió mi madre abrazando a Edward y luego a mí

- Gracias mamá.- tomé su mano y la apreté sintiéndome reconfortada

- ¿Dejaste a mi hermana embarazada?.- escupió Emmett parándose furioso de su asiento y caminando directo donde Edward

- Em…- protestó Edward, pero Rose fue quien intercedió

- Ni se te ocurra sacar tu lado de hermano celoso.- lo indicó con su dedo y se paró frente a él, frenando así su airada caminata hacia el padre de mi hijo.- Bella es bastante grande para saber lo que hace, así mismo Edward. Y creo que a esta altura lo que menos necesitan es un idiota con genes de cavernícola persiguiendo al padre de esa criatura

- Pero Rose.- gimoteó mi hermano.- ¡Embarazó a mi hermana! ¡Y estamos hablando de un hijito de papá que apenas sabe lidiar con sus hormonas!

- Tú no te quedabas atrás y mucho mayor que Edward.- siguió ella confrontándolo

Mi hermano no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y su boca se abría como un pez para seguir defendiendo su punto. Más luego de unos minutos al parecer logró comprender que sería caso perdido y era mejor reaccionar en forma calmada, antes que su mujer tomara otras medidas para terminar con su rabieta de niño pequeño… Asintió molesto y mostrando sus manos en señal de paz se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó como él sabía hacerlo

- Supongo que tendré que felicitarte.- frunció sus labios y no pude evitar reírme

- Supones bien.- alcé mis hombros y lo abracé

- Todavía sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué con él?.- susurró en mi oído.- ¿Acaso no hay hombres de verdad en este país o en el mundo?

- El es un hombre.- le devolví en el mismo tono.- ¿O te queda duda después de saber que estoy embarazada?.- me divertí a costa suya

- ¡Ew! Por favor no vuelvas a poner esas imágenes en mi cabeza, que se me retuerce el estómago.- completó fingiendo una arcada. Se separó de mi y miró a Edward, estaba segura que diría una pesadez hasta que el carraspeo de Rose lo hizo rodar sus ojos y tenderle una mano.- Felicitaciones cuñadito.- se mofó

- ¿Gracias?.- preguntó Edward, no estando muy seguro de cómo reaccionar

Viniendo de Emmett y sabiendo que tomaría cualquier oportunidad para al menos dejar en claro que la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, Edward tuvo que aguantar su peculiar abrazo surtido de grandes palmadas en la espalda… El rostro se le contrajo, pero forzó una sonrisa para dejar en claro que nada pasaba, sobre todo a Rose que miraba atenta la escena… Me mordí el labio para no carcajearme cuando ambos hundieron sus manos en la nuca del otro en clara señal de afecto ¡Si, claro!

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

_- ¿Cómo está Bella?.- cuestionó Tanya mientras ordenaba el último pedido que mi querido jefe me había dejado_

_- Pregúntaselo tú misma. Viven a menos de 5 minutos, no creo que vayas a morirte si caminas un poco más.- sonreí ante su cara molesta_

_- Estás muy enterado del por qué no he ido_

_- Tanya, eso pasó hace más de un mes o algo así. Tu hermana se ha comportado como una persona normal.- dije despreocupado_

_- Siento vergüenza por todo lo que pasó.- asumió y se recostó contra la pared. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y puse toda mi atención en ella_

_- Tu no tienes por qué. Fue tu hermana la que causó que Bella actuara como una chica demente… Bueno, no niego que eso me gustó.- sonreímos juntos_

_- ¿Está feliz de ser mamá?.- me miró expectante_

_- Todos y cada uno de los días que pasan.- respondí. _

_- ¿Y tú?.- sonreí antes de contestar_

_- También. Es difícil esto de los cambios, pero creo que cada día lo voy asimilando más.- Tanya esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban pena.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- No lo sé.- mintió muy mal. Enarqué mi ceja hacia ella.- Son muchas cosas.- admitió al fin.- Extraño a Bella y estar viviendo con ella estos momentos que se para una mujer son importantes… Y al mismo tiempo, envidio su situación_

_- ¿Por qué no das vuelta la página y rehaces tu vida?.- me miró como si estuviera loco_

_- ¿Has contado la lista de pretendientes entre los cuales puedo escoger?.- se burló de ella misma_

_- Tu puedes salir en su búsqueda.- propuse_

_- No estoy tan desesperada.- solté una enorme carcajada.- ¡No te rías!.- se levantó y me volvió a golpear_

_- Ok, ok… Lo siento.- recuperé el aliento.- Quizás todo está con que solo observes a tu alrededor_

_En ese mismo instante el nuevo Jefe de Personal apareció ante nosotros. Tanya no pudo evitar comenzar una corrida de risitas tontas que no ayudaban en nada a contener las mías. El tipo miró totalmente serio en nuestra dirección y avanzó con paso decidido. Me levanté con desgana de mi asiento y tomé los papeles que Carlisle me había dejado como encargo para repartir…_

_- ¿Ha terminado la hora laboral?.- preguntó con tono agrio. Tanya y yo nos miramos sin entender y volteamos hacia él.- Estoy esperando una respuesta.- urgió_

_- Solo estábamos conversando.- dije despreocupado_

_- Entiendo que las relaciones y el ambiente laboral agradable favorece a una mejor producción. Pero eso no significa que ustedes pierdan su tiempo durante toda la jornada.- espetó con su cara de ogro. Resoplé_

_- Solo fue un momento Tom.- me recargué en la pared. Me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, enderezó su corbata y caminó más cerca de mí_

_- Soy el Señor Anderson para usted Edward.- recalcó cada palabra. Tanya me hizo un gesto para que me callara, pero la obvié_

_- Y yo soy Edward solo para mis amigos, y tu no entras en esa categoría.- ni siquiera me enderecé para responderle_

_- Venga a la oficina de forma inmediata.- ordenó_

_- Tengo cosas que hacer.- pasé por su lado y golpee su hombro. Sentí como su respiración se hizo más fuerte_

_- Señorita Denalli y Señor Cullen, diríjanse en este mismo momento a mi oficina_

_- ¿Y ella por qué?.- me enfrenté_

_- Edward, creo que es mejor que obedezcamos.- sugirió Tanya y tiró de mi brazo hacia la oficina del muy idiota_

_Me dejé caer en su sillón con solo el propósito de molestarlo más de lo que estaba. Tanya se quedó espiando en la puerta y de pronto corrió hacia mí y me jaloneó el brazo hasta que logró ponerme de pié, al momento en que el ogro ese y mi padre hacían su ingreso… Rodé mis ojos ¿Acaso el no sabía con quién estaba tratando? Carlisle me miró con seriedad y pasó por mi lado_

_- He encontrado en varias ocasiones a ellos dos conversando en horas de trabajo.- comenzó el pelafustán.- Además, el Señor Cullen ha osado levantarme la voz y contestar a mi mandato en forma grosera_

_- ¿Es cierto eso Edward?.- cuestionó mi padre con sus brazos cruzados y su mano posada en su barbilla_

_- Solamente le llame Tom ¿Es así como su madre le puso al nacer o no?.- sonreí, siendo el único en la oficina_

_- Siento este altercado Car… Señor Cullen.- intercedió Tanya.- No volverá a pasar_

_- Creo que sería bueno delegarle alguna función extra como sanción.- añadió esa cosa chica ahorcado en su corbata_

_- Estoy de acuerdo.- aceptó Carlisle_

_- Puede retirarse Señorita Denalli.- expresó Tom. Fruncí el seño de la misma forma que lo hacía Tanya mientras salía_

_- Creo que debes una disculpa Edward.- mi cabeza se giró como un rayo hacia mi padre ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?_

_- ¡¿Te volviste loco?.- le grité.- ¡No tengo por qué pedir disculpas a nadie. Esta es tú empresa y yo soy tú hijo. Es el quien me debe una disculpa!_

_Mi padre traidor suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, como solía hacerlo yo cuando estaba molesto, por ende, mi deducción antes que el dijera una sola palabra, era que me llevaría una jodida gritadera por Carlisle o en su mejor caso, este sería mi despido rápido del único lugar donde trabajando como Junior igual recibía un salario un poco más gratificante que lo que recibiría limpiando baños en el mejor bar de la ciudad…_

_- Tom.- me dio la espalda y se dirigió a ese hombrecito.- Dejo a tu disposición lo que creas conveniente_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Te estás pasando Carlisle! ¡¿Te das cuenta que este jodido idiota me odia?_

_- Edward, estás insultando a tu jefe directo. Y realmente no creo que eso ayude a bajar tu amonestación. Con permiso.- hizo sonar sus talones y salió_

_- Me alegra saber que Carlisle es un hombre justo.- sonrió el idiota.- Y que la familia no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo…_

_Estaba jodido_

**…**

_Ni siquiera lograba mantener abiertos mis ojos por más tiempo. Estaba seguro que si seguía manejando de esta manera terminaría conociendo el auto que venía en dirección contraria, pero por debajo… Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. El duende ese con título de jefe me había hecho trabajar durante 8 horas seguidas. Había tenido que hacer volar mi auto para poder llegar a tiempo al último examen que debía dar y peor aun, había tenido que terminar un tedioso trabajo de última hora ¡Estaba hecho polvo!  
_

_Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y la bocina del auto contrario me despertó de sobresalto. Orillé el auto y me estacione un momento para poder recuperarme... Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo y puse la música a todo el volumen que daba... Sin embargo, el agotamiento de esta última semana me pasó la cuenta y me dormí..._

_Un calor demasiado extraño para esta época del año me hizo abrir poco a poco los ojos... Parpadee repetidas veces para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad que me cegaba y cuando despejé mi mente, me senté de un brinco ¡Santa Mierda! ¿Donde carajos estaba?... Miré a todos lados y solo veía autos pasar en forma rápida por mi lado... Miré la hora que marcaba mi reloj y casi me da un jodido infarto cuando vi las 10 am ¡Estaba en problemas!... Quise poner el auto en marcha, pero el nuevo traidor no respondió a ninguno de mis desesperados intentos..._

_- ¿Edward? ¿Donde demonios estás metido? Bella ha estado llamando toda la noche para saber de ti ¿Que mierda hiciste ahora?.- parloteba mi hermano, mientras yo caminaba buscano algún autobus y volvía a mirar a lo lejos el que había sido mi bebé abandonado a su suerte por ahora_

_- Te lo explico cuando quieras, pero ahora necesito que vengas por mí. _

_- ¿A qué hotel debo ir a buscarte?.- murmuró al tiempo que sentía el motor de su auto_

_- Solo porque necesito que vengas por mí, no voy a llenarme de palabras bonitas.- dije sarcástico.- Estoy camino a casa... O sea, cerca... Bueno lejos... Tan solo ven.- pedí finalemente_

_- Voy por tí idiota, pero me debes una_

_Media hora más tarde estaba explicándole a mi desconfiado hermano nuevamente todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Me miraba escéptico, sin embargo, no estaba preocupado... No había hecho nada malo, solo me había dormido... Y tenía más de 40 llamadas de Bella, 13 mensajes y como otras 40 llamadas de todos los demás ¡Estaba frito!_

_- ¿Te llevo a casa?_

_- ¿Cuál casa?.- dije perdido en mis pensamientos_

_- Tienes razón, creo que desde hoy solo tendrás una y será la de papá y mamá.- se burló_

_- No me hables de ese traidor, que todo esto es por culpa de él_

_- ¿De papá? ¿Qué te hizo?_

_- Me vendió como Judas.- espeté. Jasper soltó una carcajada que retumbó en mis oídos_

_- Bien Judas ¿Te dejo donde Bella para que te lapide o en el trabajo para que vuelvan a venderte?.- seguía riéndose de mi desgracia_

_- En el trabajo.- aseguré después de unos minutos.- Al menos Judas dejará mis volas intactas. No quiero tener que explicarle a mi hijo el día de mañana por qué su padre no está equipado_

_- Te las cortarán igual.- me apuntó_

_- Quiero conservarlas unas horas más... Así al menos puedo despedirme de ellas.- sonreí con pena mirando mi entrepierna_

**...**

_Diez de la noche nuevamente. Mi querido odioso y jodido amigo Tom me había vuelto a sancionar esta vez por llegar tarde al trabajo y me había hecho trabajar igual que un mísero burro de corrido hasta las 7 de la tarde... Agradecía que los profesores también sufrieran enfermedades, como le había pasado al que le correspondía darme clases hoy, por lo que estaba llegando un poco antes a casa... Estacioné en la entrada y suspiré pesadamente. No todo podía ser bueno y sabía que estaba en problemas desde el mismo momento en que las 10 llamadas hechas a Bella habían sido desviadas al buzón y cada mensaje había sido como enviado al más allá, porque tampoco había habido respuesta..._

_Conté uno a uno mis pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta e introducir las llaves. Sentí una suave música venir desde la cocina, por lo que me encaminé allí... Me recosté en el umbral mirando a Bella preparar alguna comida seguramente. La blusa holgada que traía, de igual forma dejaba ver el pequeño bultito que se formaba en su panza y no pude evitar sonreír... Sonrisa que murió cuando la observé detenerse y levanté mi mirada a su rostro ¡Joder! _

_- Hola.- saludé y agité mi mano hacia ella_

_- La comida está helada, pero supongo que no es problema para ti que la recaliente por... ¿Sexta vez?_

_- No, no es problema.- agité mi cabeza con fervor. Intentaría mantener la fiesta en paz_

_Cerraba mis ojos y trataba de mantener a raya mi dolor de cabeza, pero Bella no lo estaba haciendo fácil con el sonar de cubiertos, platos y puertas cerrarse bruscamente... Me giré lento a mirar lo que hacía y volví de inmediato mi vista al frente cuando en un descuido su mirada se cruzó con la mía y casi me fulminó_

_- Ahí está.- el plato bailó en la encimera hasta llegar a mí_

_- Gracias.- fue todo lo que dije. Tomé un pedazo de pastel y me lo llevé a la boca.- E-está rico.- logré decir, cuando pude tragar esa masa de papas dura_

_- ¿De verdad? Mi madre siempre decía que el pastel ese no debía dejarse para el otro día, menos si se recalentaba unas diez veces. Se pone duro y reseco ¿Que opinas tú?.- puso sus brazos en jarra y se colocó a mi lado_

_- Que...que quizás tu madre tiene algo de razón.- dije con voz queda_

_- ¿Está malo?.- preguntó con finjida incocencia.- Fíjate tú que yo no lo he probado, porque no me comido bocado con los nervios de no saber donde estabas metido.- habló entre dientes_

_- Bella, fue todo un mal entendido, o mas bien, una mala jugada_

_- ¡¿Te demoraba mucho divertirte con una sola llamada?.- gritó y el plato de comida reseca cayó al piso sin salirse de su lugar_

_- No me estaba diviertiéndo. Me quedé dormido y..._

_- ¡Al diablo con tus excusas! ¡Estuve toda la noche preocupada por ti! ¡Jasper me llamó para avisarme que estabas bien! ¡¿Puedes alguna vez pensar en alguien más que en tí?_

_Había estado todo el tiempo reprimiento mi rabia, pero esta acusación me había hervido hasta la última gota se sangre que corría por mi jodido cuerpo... _

_- Porque pienso más en otras personas que en mí es que ayer no llegué por quedarme dormido camino a casa.- hablé pausado mientras me ponía de pié.- Carlisle, no contento con tenerme como su sirvienta, hizo que el nuevo jefe me impusiera un castigo por encontrarme conversando con Tanya... Trabajé como idiota muchas más horas de las que me correspondían..._

_- Edward.- quiso cortar ella con un tono mas dócil_

_- Déjame terminar, para que puedas joderme la cabeza con argumentos que sean válidos.- exploté sin levantar mi voz.- Terminé allí y tuve que ir a dar ese maldito exámen por el que me viste trasnochar varios días y luego adelantar un trabajo para no perder la beca que tuve que rogar para que me dieran ¿Logras entenderme un poco?_

_- Yo no sabía..._

_- No, no sabías. Y por lo mismo creo que sería saludable que cuando fueras a tirar toda tu mierda contra mí, antes te enteres de lo que pasa ¿No?.- me miró dolida por la forma que le hablé. Y también me dolió hacerlo_

_- Yo también he pasado cosas y tu no estabas.- aclaró su garganta. Se hacía la fuerte_

_- ¿Entonces habla?.- me senté frente a ella y extendí mis manos al aire.- Vamos, estoy aquí. Habla.- crucé mis brazos y esperé_

_- ¿Se podría hablar con alguien como tú? No creo.- ironizó.- ¿Haz intentado hablar con alguien que solo piensa por él?.- volvió a arremeter con ello y fue mi punto final._

_No respondí, tomé mis llaves y salí de esa casa. Nadie había dicho que sería fácil, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto… Lo peor de todo, era que esto estaba recién empezando y parecía no poder lidiar con ello por un minuto más… Caminé largamente sin rumbo alguno, pensé en llamar a Jake y buscar algo que me sacara el estrés de encima, pero de solo pensar que mañana debía hacer la misma rutina de hoy me enfadé más y opté por guardar mi móvil y continuar caminando… Cada momento que pasaba mi determinación flaqueaba más y más.  
_

_En algún momento de mi trayecto me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Más aun, dejando sola a la que era mi mujer y mi hijo… Patee una piedra con fuerza al reconocerme un idiota. Era yo el que había pedido que ella me ayudara a llevar esto, yo el que había tomado todas las responsabilidades sin que nadie me las impusiera… Comencé mi retorno y corrí para llegar pronto  
_

_- Lo siento.- fue lo primero que dijo cuando traspasé la puerta y la encontré en la penumbra esperando por mí_

_- Yo no.- rebatí y sus ojos se entristecieron. Me acerqué y acuclillé a su altura.- Esto me hizo darme cuenta de que…ya no soy el Edward de siempre.- sonreí, ella me miró confusa.- No puedo estar más de 1 hora lejos de ti y de él.- toqué su vientre. _

_- Siento todo lo que dije.- sollozó.- Sé cuanto te cuesta todo esto... Y no ayudo a hacer las cosas más fácil  
_

_- Los dos tenemos culpa amor.- besé su frente  
_

_- Me siento culpable de que estés pasando por todo esto_

_- Sht, sht.- la hice callar y sequé sus lágrimas.- Nadie es culpable de nada. Vamos a ser papás y eso es…cool.- nos reímos.- Un hijo no es una culpa o una carga Bella. Soy joven, pero no por eso un idiota sin cerebro_

_- Riley me despidió.- soltó de pronto y me quedé de piedra_

_- ¡¿Qué?.- pregunté tontamente_

_..._

_Continuará...  
_

_

* * *

_

**¿Habrá alguien por ahí aun? =( ¡Que verguenza! Pero mis explicaciones las di en mi blog y en Face.. Murió mi Note y aparte el trabajo me abrumó mas de la cuenta**

**Lo siento mucho chicas/os... No acostumbro a demorarme tanto, pero esta vez no hubo nada que hacer.. Y luego tuve que volver a leer para retomar**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, saludos y demás.. **

**Para la próxima vez cuando me demore, en mi blog pondré las razones ¿Ok? Como lo hice ahora**

* * *

**Cariños a mis PADU y a todos quienes me saludaron por Navidad.. Espero que haya sido hermosa y happy para todos**

**...**

**Un par de capis más y adiós a ELEVEN chicas, porque no puedo estirar más la toalla.. De verdad que no le encuentro asunto a seguirla alargando más**

**Pierde toda la escencia de lo que se quería lograr.. **

**Ya saben, en mi blog Prev y el adelanto de la proxima historia subida hace unas semanas..**

**¡Besitos a todos!**

**...**

**JDC lo intentaré actualizar hoy, sino mañana por la noche**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Capítulo XXVII**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- la separé de mí y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas esperé a que repitiera lo que acababa de decir

- Me despidió.- hipó.- Llegué y…me llamó a su oficina y…no sé, tan solo…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?.- la tomé de los hombros y la enfrenté. Algo me decía que las cosas no habían ido así de sencillas

- Edward…- protestó. Ladee mi cabeza hacia ella para obligarla a que hablara

- Conozco a ese hijo de puta y sé que nada lo hace porque sí. Así que cuéntame qué hizo

- M-me…me pidió una última oportunidad… Ofreciendo…- tragó saliva y bajó su mirada.- Hacerse cargo de mi hijo

- ¡Mierda!.- grité y me puse de pié con un salto.- ¡¿Sacó a relucir que él estaba flotando en dinero y yo era un jodido estudiante? ¡¿Acaso esa mierda lo hace mas hombre?.- grité frotando mi cabeza con rabia

- ¡Claro que no!.- Bella se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. Respiré profundo para calmarme, ella no debía seguir pasando malos ratos por mi culpa. Pero es que ese…. ¡Argh!

- Tranquila, no… Patearía en el culo a ese idiota, pero no estoy molesto contigo.- le aseguré, temiendo que ella creyera aquello

- No me importa lo que haya pasado. De seguro puedo conseguir otra cosa.- sonrió y levantó sus ojos chocolate brillosos hacia mí. La abracé con más fuerza

- Seguro que sí.- le corroboré aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.- Pero… Bella, tu puedes demandarlo no sé, no es mucho lo que sé, pero…

- No quiero volver allí, así que no me importa.- una duda me asaltó

- Bella…- con cuidado tomé su rostro.- ¿Qué pasará con la entrevista que hiciste y todo ese show que armó tu jefe…ex jefe con lo del viaje?.- sus ojos se llenaron aun más de lágrimas y quise golpearme por mi genial desatino

- N-no…- tomó un profundo respiro.- Llevará el nombre de la que me reemplace

Asentí con pesar, sabía que esto era una de las cosas más importantes que ella había hecho en su carrera profesional. La autora esa que no recordaba su nombre, y en buenas palabras, era el único idiota que no la conocía, estaba siendo reconocida a nivel mundial con sus historias, y ésta había sido la primera entrevista que había permitido que se le realizara…

- Vamos a la cama.- besé su frente y ella asintió caminando delante de mí

Durante gran parte de la noche y de las siguientes no pude pegar un ojo pensando en todo. Pasado una semana seguí mi rutina, quité con cuidado la cabeza de Bella que reposaba sobre mi pecho y en silencio me levanté de la cama. Pensaba en llamar a Carlisle, pero estaba seguro que su discurso sería muy parecido a: ¿No te gustó andar haciendo cosas de grandes? Ahora es tu problema… ¡Jo-der! Trataba de encontrarle alguna solución, pero ninguna quería aparecer, parecía que hasta mis neuronas estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato…

Dejé caer mi frente contra el frió mármol que cubría la barra… Pensando en opciones tuve una, pero al darle una segunda vuelta, la deseché de inmediato… Necesitaba arreglar esto por sí solo, o en último caso sin la intervención de mi familia, para demostrarles por fin que podía salir adelante y proteger a Bella y mi futuro hijo o hija… Ante todo lo negativo, tuve que sonreír cuando mi cabeza procesó esa frase "Mi hijo a hija" Parecía que cada día me acostumbraba y me comenzaba a emocionar mas y mas con la idea.

Volví al cuarto y observé a Bella destapada desde la cintura hacia abajo. Sus manos puestas sobre su vientre como protegiéndole y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… Me recosté a su lado y con delicadeza deslicé mis dedos por su casi imperceptible barriga… La observé por todos lados para ver ante el reflejo de la luna cuanto se notaba, y sonreí viendo que al menos lo hacía un poco… Llevé mi boca hasta allí y dejé un beso de mariposa donde estaba creciendo mi creación…

Iba a encontrar una solución, o mejor dicho la tenía.

**…**

Me di las últimas porras para lograr caminar hasta el ascensor. En cuanto estuve adentro tuve que desabrochar mi camisa por el sofoco que estaba sintiendo ¡Ahora parecía claustrofóbico! Genial, resoplé… El maldito aparato hizo el típico sonidito molesto que emitía cuando había llegado al piso presionado en el tablero y las puertas se abrieron. Parecía como si estuviera caminando a mi lecho de muerte, pero en algo parecía ser así…

Miré en todas direcciones buscando a alguien que pudiera atenderme y no fuese que esta vez me llevaran arrestado por allanamiento en lugar privado, pero al parecer éramos solo dos en el piso y esta jodida oficina… Cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar hacia la que sabía era mi destino, la puerta se abrió y apareció el Freddy Krueger personal que estaba asechando mis pesadillas…

- Vaya.- fue lo primero que dijo.- ¿Qué trae al prospecto de hombre hasta aquí?

- Saber si eres idiota de nacimiento o solo te golpeaste la cabeza hace unos días.- solté arrepintiéndome en el acto

- Sea a lo que sea que has venido, creo mi querido amigo que no es la forma para empezar. Estás en mi territorio

- Ok, lo siento.- mascullé rápido.- Vengo a pedirte que reintegres a Bella a su trabajo

- No.- expresó sencillamente

- ¿Por qué carajos la despediste? ¿Por qué está embarazada de mí? ¿Por qué fui yo y no tú?

- No acostumbro a perder.- sonrió tan cínico que quise partirle sus blancos y grandes dientes ¡Bastante grandes en realidad!

- ¿Qué…qué pasará con la entrevista y todo lo que le prometiste?.- guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos porque sentía que en cualquier momento las usaría y no era bueno

- Bella terminó su carrera cuando su moral y ética cayeron tan bajo como para acostarse con un puberto.- ensanchó más su boca.- La entrevista saldrá y será un éxito.- sacudió su saco.- La única diferencia, es que el nombre de Isabella Swan le queda grande

- Eres una mierda.- negué con mi cabeza y sonreí.- Y pensar que yo era el inmaduro.- suspiré dramáticamente.- Pero bueno, siempre hay gusanos en todos lados

- Cuida tu boca.- gruñó y me apuntó con su mano

- Eres tan patéticamente repugnante.- seguí con mi verborrea.- No eres capaz de conseguir que alguien se fije en ti y como venganza, caes tan bajo como ahora

- Algún día Bella se dará cuenta…

- Bella ya se dio cuenta de las clases de personas que la rodean.- le corté.- Por eso está con quien está. Puede que me falte mucho aun, pero tenemos el tiempo y la fuerza suficiente, juntos, para alcanzar grandes cosas.- me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme

- En poco tiempo más, tu amor profesado.- se burló.- Se esfumará así como llegó… Una lástima por ella, pero su elección será su error.- me reí de sus palabras desesperadas por hacerme sentir mal y confuso.

- En un tiempo más, tu estarás igual que ahora. Rogando porque alguien te acepte y cagando a quien te diga que no…

Su puño impactó de lleno en mi quijada. Me tambalee, pero logré equilibrarme… Pasé mi mano por el lugar donde me había golpeado y expresé mi mejor cara de "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?", quiso irse sobre mi nuevamente y esquivé su cuerpo haciendo que cayera con todo su peso sobre el escritorio. Se reincorporó y nuevamente trató de llegar a mí, pero esta vez ya estaba un poco harto de este jueguito de fuerza, así que lo tomé por el brazo y se lo retorcí tras su espalda…

- ¡Suéltame!.- rugió intentando zafarse

- Escúchame.- sisee sobre su oído.- No voy a golpearte, porque eres tan jodidamente despreciable, que estoy seguro te valdrás hasta de un zape para dañar a Bella, mandándome detrás las rejas hasta que tenga 100 años

- ¡Tu y esa pueden irse a la mierda!.- gritó.- ¡Quédate con esa pe…!.- apreté mas fuerte mi agarre en su brazo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor

- Cuida tu boca.- repetí sus mismas palabras.- Es mi mujer y nadie la trata así, menos tú

- Tu mujer…- ni siquiera terminé a escuchar su discurso. Dejé su brazo y lo impulsé hacia adelante, hasta que su cuerpo cayó en redondo al piso.- Te juro que te habría hecho comer polvo por toda la injusticia que estás haciendo, pero Bella no queriendo saber más de ti, me lo prohibió.- su rostro se contrajo en rabia.- Pero no se va a quedar así, eso tenlo por seguro

Salí de allí escuchando sus gritos, amenazas e insultos hacia Bella y a mí. Suspiré cuando llegué abajo, me había costado mucho contenerme de no haber agotado mis fuerzas golpeando a ese idiota. Pero no podía, y aunque me frustraba, Bella había tenido razón, no podía comportarme como él, aunque no le encontraba nada de malo sacar tu lado hombre de las cavernas de vez en cuando…

Miré mi auto y mi reloj, a esta hora debería estar camino a la Universidad, sin embargo, no estaba de ánimos para ponerme a escuchar sobre 2 horas a una persona parlotear. Por lo que caminé por las calles sin rumbo fijo un buen rato. De pronto me entraron esas ansias que últimamente eran recurrentes, de pasar cada minuto que pudiera con Bella, me giré abruptamente chocando de frente con alguien.

- Lo sien…- dijimos los dos, pero al menos yo me silencié al ver quien era

- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?.- preguntó examinándome. Asentí

- Soy Edward, hermano de Jasper Cullen.- me presenté. Su rostro pasó al entendimiento y sonrió amablemente

- ¡Claro!.- exclamó.- Te recuerdo de…- se calló

- De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella.- terminé por él

- Así es.- murmuró incómodo. Sonrió apenado y supe lo que venía a continuación.- ¿La…has visto? ¿Cómo… como está ella?.- respiré pesadamente, por lo visto Derek no tenía idea con quien estaba hablando, en cierto modo

- Está bien.- conmigo, añadí para mí, pero no creí bueno decirlo en voz alta

- Me alegro.- se balanceó sobre sus pies.- No he sabido nada de ella, y… Bueno, creo que debes saber la historia o algo de ella.- quise rodar mis ojos

- Si, lo sé.- rasqué mi barbilla.- ¿Y tú como has estado?.- pregunté por educación

- Bien, con bastante trabajo. El bufet de abogados ahora está a mi cargo, así que mis responsabilidades son mucho mayores que antes.

- Claro.- asentí. El siempre sería un hombre trabajólico por lo visto

- Bueno, me alegró encontrar una cara conocida.- comenzó.- Dale… No, está bien. Suerte y nos vemos

- Igual.- incliné mi cabeza a modo de despedida

Pasó por mi lado y como era costumbre, un torbellino de pensamientos me asaltaron. Me golpee por estarme comparando con él "Yo era lo que Bella había querido, y eso era ley" Tenía que dejar de contagiarme con la poca confianza que Bella siempre dejaba entrever hacia todo y especialmente hacia mí… Retomé mi camino, cuando de pronto cesé mis pasos en el acto y me voltee a buscarlo desenfrenado entre todas las personas que por allí pasaban. A lo lejos divisé su engominado peinado y atiné a correr hacia él, como si me persiguieran con pistola en mano. Cuando llegué a su lado, lo toqué por el hombro y me dispuse a recuperar mi aliento

- Necesito hablar contigo.- dije a duras penas

- Por supuesto, dime.- se plantó para escuchar

- Creo que no aquí.- miré a mí alrededor. Después de lo que le diría, lo más seguro es que me arrojara a la calle y me arrollara un auto. No, debía cuidarme

- Te invito un café.- ofreció e indicó el local tras de mi

- Okey.- acepté, aunque hubiese sido totalmente feliz con algo más fuerte que eso

**…**

- ¡¿Hiciste qué cosa?.- gritó Tanya

- Sht, sht.- puse mi dedo en la boca indicando que se callara.- Recuerda que ahora no vives sola

- Edward.- ignoró mis palabras y se comenzó a pasear.- ¡¿Qué hablaste con quién?

- Derek.- suspiré y me dejé recostar sobre el asiento

- Derek.- repitió más tranquila.- ¿Y le pediste qué?

- Que ayude a Bella.- rodé mis ojos

- ¿Y tenías que pedírselo justamente a él? ¿Es que acaso no existe otro abogado en el país al que puedas recurrir? ¿Has pensado lo que dirá Bella? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que él le hizo a ella?

- El lo hizo porque está enamorado de Bella y estúpidamente pensó que lo hacía bien.- pasé mi mano por mi cara con cansancio

- ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué comprensivo te me volviste de pronto!.- ironizó

- Tanya.- musité mirándola fijamente.- Me puedo joder de celos cuando esté con ella, pero hay una cosa primero que todo… Bella trabajó hasta la mierda con esa entrevista y todo lo que ese idiota le obligó a hacer. Tu sabes todo lo que pasamos, así que en honor a eso soy capaz de tragarme mi orgullo, celos y todo lo que se plante

Me quedó observando como si alguna pieza estuviera mal ubicada en mi rostro. Suspiró largamente y luego tomó asiento frente a mi cruzando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Charlote apareció por ella quedando estática en el lugar… Hacía varios días que no coincidíamos ni en la Universidad o el vecindario, así que por lo visto eran tan incómodo para ella como para mí encontrarnos… Incliné mi cabeza a modo de saludo y ella comenzó a ponerse rojo escarlata. Una sonrisa hizo amago de aparecer por su rostro, por lo que intentando evitar cualquier mala interpretación de mi mirada hacia ella, aparté la cara.

- Hola Charlote.- saludó Tanya cortando el tenso momento

- Hola.- la escuché responder suavemente.- Hola Edward.- pronunció luego y me obligué a volver mi cabeza hacia donde estaba

- Hey.- dije sin más

- Tengo mucho que estudiar.- se disculpó y se marchó

- ¿Algo que me haya perdido?.- preguntó Tanya, la miré sin entender.- Digo, se miraron como dos desconocidos, o sea, tú más que ella

- No quiero más problemas.- encogí mis hombros.- Y tú hermana parece tener segundo nombre de "Intendible", así que para ahorrar dramas, mejor si te he visto no me recuerdo

- Igualmente es mi hermana Edward, y aunque se que no ha hecho las cosas de lo mejor. De todas formas creo que con el tiempo…

- Cuando ella entiendo que estando o no Bella voy a tener algo con ella, me parece perfecto

- Te entiendo.- asintió.- Ahora, cuéntame todo de nuevo lo que hablaste con Derek ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella va a despellejarte vivo!.- gimió en mi honor

- Gracias.- dije sarcástico

…

_- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?.- preguntó una vez sirvieron el café_

_- De Bella.- fui directo y alejé un poco la taza de mí, por si se le ocurría quemarme con ella_

_- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurre?.- hizo una pregunta tras otra y tuve que contener el dolorcito de los celos_

_- Bien si, o sea, un poco sí y un poco no.- titubee creyendo esto no tan buena idea_

_- Te pido que por favor seas más explícito, Bella es muy importante para mí y…_

_- Para mí también lo es.- lo corté. Me miró largos segundos como analizando mis palabras_

_- Claro.- dijo algo turbado.- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_- Creo que lo primero que debes saber es lo primero.- rodé mis ojos ante mi juego de palabras estúpido.- Derek, Bella está embarazada.- solté notando como contenía la respiración_

_- N-no me esperaba eso.- se recostó sobre su silla y aflojó su impecable corbata_

_- Nadie.- murmuré por lo bajo.- La cosa es que, a causa de eso ella ha sido despedida de su trabajo y aunque no sé mucho de leyes, tengo entendido que eso no es legal y creo…- tomé una gran bocanada de aire.- Necesita tu ayuda.- terminé. El aun no parecía reaccionar_

_- Mi ayuda.- repitió casi sin voz.- Bella está embarazada.- sonrió casi imperceptible.- ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Lo ha llevado bien?.- me sentí culpable de la jodida pena con que lo preguntaba_

_- Ha estado estupendamente.- asentí.- Solo, creo que esto no es muy bueno_

_- No, no. Claro que no.- estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabía que su cabeza aun trabajaba en mis lacerantes palabras para él, porque aunque no me gustara, todo me decía que el seguía sintiendo algo por ella_

_- ¿Puedes darme algún consejo o no sé?.- encogí mis hombros_

_- Bueno…- agitó su cabeza y frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse.- Es ilegal como bien dices y se pueden ejecutar acciones legales.- revolvió su café y volvió a mirarme.- ¿Por qué no ha venido ella y te ha enviado a ti? ¿Aun me odia?.- aparté mi cara para no verlo cuando le dijera la razón_

_- Ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí hablando contigo.- comencé a explicar.- De hecho, no lo estaría si no te hubiera visto por casualidad.- inspiré muy hondo.- No sé si te odia o solo está decepcionada. Ni siquiera se si aun está así… Yo… Yo estoy diciéndote esto porque… se que tu puedes ayudarla. Ella no quiere hacer nada, pero yo no voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta se salga con la suya_

_- ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos para despedirla por un embarazo? ¿Acaso… él es…?.- entendí que intentaba decir y negué, ahora venía la gran parte_

_- No, el solo ha estado rondando a Bella como un perro faldero por un tiempo. La despidió cuando vio que no tendría oportunidad.- junté mis manos sobre la mesa y me encomendé a quien quisiera que mi cuerpo siguiera intacto.- El papá del bebé que espera Bella, soy yo._

_Pasó por todas las reacciones que jamás me hubiera imaginado, especialmente viniendo de alguien tan serio como ¿Un ataque de risa en un local concurrido era sano? Mientras yo seguía con mi cara de idiota totalmente inexpresiva, el hombre frente a mi ya se ahogaba o se caía de la silla soltando carcajadas que despertaron a más de un curioso… Aclaré mi garganta para que viera que no estaba dándole un chiste y que realmente estaba haciéndome pasar un momento incómodo y jodidamente vergonzoso cuando la totalidad del local se giró a vernos, o verle…_

_- Hablo en serio Derek…- musité cerca de él.- Yo estoy con Bella, en una relación.- dije más claramente._

_- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?.- hubo algo serio en su tono, sin embargo, podía asegurar que esperaba un "Si hombre, es una broma"_

_- No. Estoy hablando muy seriamente.- recompuse mi mejor rostro de "Edward en 30 años".- Bella…y yo, pues…estamos juntos, así como pareja_

_Sonrió algo así como una última vez, me miró unos segundos y luego bajó su cabeza con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y negando lentamente. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y un molestoso cosquilleo en toda mi espina dorsal esperando por el golpe seguro que me ganaría en poco tiempo… Pero el golpe no llegó, y el se siguió con su cabeza gacha._

_- Me estás diciendo que Bella terminó conmigo por ti.- afirmó mirando la mesa.- ¿O…lo de ustedes fue…después, antes, durante…?_

_- Ok, soy culpable de todo.- extendí mi mano en juramento hacia él, pero no la vio.- Digamos que… ¡Mierda! De seguro quedaré como un maricón, pero… Lo cierto es que… yo me inmiscuí en su relación_

_- Eres la persona por la que Bella me dejó, y ahora serás el padre de su hijo.- reprodujo todo lo dicho.- Y estás aquí pidiéndome que la ayude, los ayude.- corrigió_

_- No te lo pido por mí, sino por ella.- por fin clavó su mirada en mí.- Bella ha realizado su mayor logro a nivel profesional en ese lugar. Le están quitando su derecho de ser reconocida, es por eso que… Derek, se que querrás matarme y lo entiendo… Bueno, nunca he estado en tu lugar…- enarcó una ceja.- Ok, omitiré esos comentarios.- alejé mi silla un poco._

_- ¿Cómo…?.- se quedó en silencio y reformuló su pregunta.- ¿En qué momento Bella…terminó con un adolescente?_

_- Derek, no se trata de una cosa de edad.- suspiré.- Mira, a veces ni yo mismo comprendo la suerte que tuve. No te niego que cuando todo comenzó, para mí esto no era más que…otra aventura. Más excitante claro, se trataba de una mujer mayor…_

_- El sueño de todo adolescente.- completó por mí sin una cuota de humor_

_- Sí, bueno algo así.- mascullé.- Luego todo cambió y…_

_- ¿Qué sientes por ella ahora? ¿Tus sentimientos son verdaderos o simplemente estás haciéndote responsable por errores?_

_- Estoy enamorado de ella.- dije con sinceridad.- No me preguntes en qué momento o cómo pasó, pero es lo que ahora siento._

_- ¿Un adolescente puede enamorarse?.- se mofó_

_- Por supuesto que sí.- fui rotundo.- Yo lo estoy y soy capaz de todo por ella, y por el hijo que estamos esperando.- asintió y se quedó pensativo_

_- No cometas las mismas equivocaciones que yo.- dijo de pronto, dejándome sin habla.- No le di el lugar que le correspondía ¿Sabes? Ella merece ser siempre lo primero que piensas al levantarte y luego al acostarte, pero yo solo tenía una palabra en su lugar: trabajo.- frunció su boca.- A ella no le importa cuánto dinero hay en tu bolsillo, sino cuanto amor hay aquí dentro.- tocó su pecho_

_- Sí, lo sé…- dije un tanto incómodo por toda esta charla. No estaba buscando sus consejos, y ya era extraño estar hablando con el hombre que iba a casarse con ella de no haber aparecido yo_

_- Igualmente necesito hablar con ella.- declaró, y yo me envaré_

_- No es necesario.- medio gruñí, de eso no se trataba_

_- Edward, si voy a interponer alguna demanda contra alguien en su nombre, debo tener su versión de los hechos y también su consentimiento.- lo quedé observando sin decir nada.- No tienes nada que temer.- explicó.- Aunque me cueste aceptar todo esto, te aseguro que Bella está totalmente compenetrada con lo que tiene contigo. Lo sé, porque ella jamás se hubiese arriesgado tanto. Es una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero a veces, parece una niña indefensa… La diferencia en todo esto, es que contigo se comportó como esa mujer decidida luchando por lo que quería. Conmigo solo fue una niña, que recibía lo que podía darle y que tenía mayores sueños, en los que yo no entraba._

_Sólo agité mi cabeza en respuesta de un sí…_

…

- ¿Y ahora?.- cuestionó Tanya cuando terminé de volver a contarle como habían ido los hechos

- Debe estar con Bella o camino a casa.- encogí mis hombros con indiferencia

- ¿Estás tan tranquilo?.- picó

- Muy tranquilo.- aseguré.- Derek tiene razón… Bella es mí mujer.- sonreí

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-  
**

**…**

Se sentía bien poder estar en casa sin ninguna preocupación, pero de igual forma extrañaba poder volver a tener algo más que hacer que levantarme y dedicarme a las labores de casa. Ahora entendía cuando veía programas de televisión en donde las mujeres se dividían en dos grupos; aquellas que amaban ser dueñas de casa y otras que necesitaban desempeñarse en algo más que ello. Yo era del segundo equipo, había nacido para trabajar y ahora me dedicaba a buscar afanosamente en avisos páginas para trabajo… La puerta sonó afanosamente y me levanté para abrirla, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa

- Papá.- exclamé entre feliz y asombrada

- Hola Bells.- saludó con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y moviéndose incómodo

- Pasa.- abrí la puerta y pasó, dándome un beso de saludo

- ¿Estás sola?.- miró a todos lados

- Si, Edward estudia por las tardes y luego se queda un tiempo a estudiar allí

- Veo.- murmuró.- ¿Se porta bien?.- sonreí por su preocupación

- Lo hace.- asentí.- Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí.- comenté

- Si.- movió nervioso su boca.- Yo… Sé que no me he comportado muy bien últimamente, y bueno, he venido a decirte que estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a ese muchachito.- habló muy rápido

- ¿Con ese muchachito te refieres a Edward?.- enarqué una ceja divertida

- Por supuesto que a él, aunque no sea muy devoto de él…- suspiró fuerte.- Creo que tu madre y Emmett tienen razón, ya metiste la pata.- solté una gran carcajada

- Metí la pata.- repetí sus palabras. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.- Papá, Edward es un buen hombre.- me separó y elevó su ceja en mi dirección.- Es un hombre aunque lo veas como un crío.- recriminé sin enfadarme

- No entres en detalles.- me advirtió.- El que te haya… El que estés embarazada no dice nada.

- Te he extrañado mucho.- me aferré más fuerte a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida

- Yo también cariño.- besó el tope de mi cabeza.- Pero no llores que a mi nieto no le hace bien

- Es de felicidad.- sentí sus brazos rodearme más fuerte

Pasamos el resto del tiempo conversando de diferentes cosas. Sabía que costaría el que mi padre aceptara abiertamente a Edward, pero al menos estaba la intención de hacerlo, y ya con eso yo me sentía dichosa… No tocamos el tema de su relación con mi madre, pero oírlo mencionar que necesitaban unas nuevas vacaciones juntos, fue mi mejor regalo del día. No era una persona que aceptara la infidelidad en tiempos pasados, pero en estas ocasiones, creía muy firme que estas dos excepciones nos habían demostrado lo que verdaderamente queríamos. Yo a Edward, y mi madre a papá.

- Es hora de irme.- anunció cuando fijo su vista en su reloj

- Ven más seguido. Paso todo el día sola.

- ¿No vas al trabajo?.- caí en cuenta que no le había mencionado ese detalle

- Soy una nueva afiliada al club de cesantes que circundan el país.- traté de hacerlo sonar fácil

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado?.- su seño totalmente fruncido

- Hace unos días. Y los detalles más simples tienen relación a que mi Jefe confundió nuestro trato, y como ahora llevo una vida en mi interior que no tiene nada que ver con él, pues decidió sacarme de la revista.- encogí mis hombros

- Pero eso no es legal hija. De hecho, ese hombre es un cerdo por hacer esto.- dijo molesto

- Lo sé y estoy consciente de eso, pero prefiero dejar las cosas así. No quiero tener que ver más con él y nada que lo ate

- Entiendo tu postura, pero igualmente creo que algo habría que hacer.- terció pensativo

- No. Edward está en tu mismo plan y ya he sido categórica en respuesta.- asintió resignado

- ¡Wow! Algo tenemos en común con ese muchachito.- ironizó

- Simpático.- lo pinché en su pecho y me elevé para darle un beso en su mejilla

- Lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo

- Estaré bien papá. Ya estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo

- Bien, pero lo que necesites llama.- rodé los ojos, pero asentí

- Te quiero.- agité mi mano en despedida

- Yo mucho más Bells.- y se fue

**…**

Miré la hora nuevamente mientras dejaba que la comida terminara de cocinarse. Me incliné en la mesa y sonreí viendo algo tan simple como el humear de las ollas. Era distinto cocinar para ti sola, que cocinar para alguien más y con todo el amor que podía… Mi mano hizo círculos por sobre mi poco abultado estómago, recordando la noche en que desperté y observé a Edward dormir con su cabeza recostada allí… En estos días notaba que el asimilaba mejor toda la situación, y aunque sabía que costaría, saldríamos adelante…

La puerta volvió a ser llamaba y me extrañó, puesto que aun faltaban un par de horas para que Edward regresara. Sequé mis manos en un paño y la abrí, quedando literalmente con la boca abierta. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que este día sería de sorpresas, definitivamente no creía haber acertado en quienes estarían de pié frente a mi hogar.

- Derek.- musité sin saber si él había escuchado mi voz

- Hola Bella.- no me pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió rápidamente a mi vientre

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- puse mi brazo con disimulo sobre mi estómago

- Necesito conversar contigo

- Creo que la última vez quedó todo bastante claro. Y si vienes a abogar por tu amigo Phil, déjame decirte que no hay nada que decir

- Lamento todo lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, no he venido a hablar nada ello; sino de ti

- ¿De mi?.- dije extrañada

- Se todo acerca de tu despido injustificado.- soltó dejándome sin aire

Me quedé helada y como una piedra. Si él sabía de mi despido, eso significaba que también lo de mi embarazo y Edward ¿Verdad? Apreté aun más mi agarre contra mi vientre como protegiéndome de quien sabe qué, y supe cuando su mirada volvió a posarse sobre donde llevaba mi hijo o hija, que todas mis respuestas estaban claras, él sabía absolutamente todo

- Edward me contó todo

- ¿Qué…?.- reaccioné con la única palabra que pude pronunciar

- Nos encontramos por casualidad y bueno, me explicó todo.- bajó y elevó su mirada

- ¿Por qué Edward haría una cosa así? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?.- definitivamente mis cambios de humor estaba a tope

- Creo… No, estoy seguro.- sonrió con pesa.- Que él parece conocerte mucho más de lo que yo llegué a hacerlo en tanto tiempo

- Derek…- comencé, pero me detuvo

- Está bien, no vengo a reclamarte nada. Todo lo que pasó me lo gané a pulso.- encogió levemente sus hombros.- Ahora estoy aquí para hablar

- No creo que sea buena idea, y te agradezco tu amabilidad si es que has venido para ayudarme con lo de mi retiro obligado.- bromee.- Pero quiero dejar las cosas así

- Muchas veces no tomé en cuenta tus opiniones, pensando que lo que yo creía era lo mejor. Ahora haré lo mismo, porque creo por primera vez que estoy en lo correcto.- decidió sin derecho a réplica

- Entra.- dije al fin, cuando lo vi determinado

- Está todo…casi igual.- señaló luego de admirar la sala

- Algo.- murmuré. Era totalmente insólito tenerlo nuevamente en casa

- ¿Cómo está tu embarazo?.- se giró y plantó frente a mí.

- Todo bien.- forcé un amago de sonrisa.- Al menos lo he llevado bien hasta ahora. Los malestares han ido pasando y…- me corté cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo. Describiéndole al que había sido mi pareja tantos años, algo que algún día soñamos juntos

- Me alegro.- estiró su brazo y acarició leve mi el mío

- ¿Cómo estás tú?.- cuestioné mientras me sentaba frente a él, aun dándole vueltas a todo esto y a la reacción de Edward ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

- Bien en lo que cabe.- se inclinó hacia adelante.- Ya me conoces, el trabajo me absorbe todo el tiempo.- comentó avergonzado

- La vida no es solo trabajo.- lo reprendí suavemente

- Lo sé, pero lo entendí tarde. Y bueno, no tengo a nadie, así que por ahora solo me dedico a lo que sé hacer.- un sentimiento tan grande de pena me inundó que aparte mi rostro de él.- Te enamoraste de alguien muy distinto a mí.- reflexionó de pronto, tragué en grueso

- Edward, él es…

- Todo lo que yo no fui.- me levanté para huir de toda esa conversación

- Derek, yo no comparé, tan solo ocurrió.- sentí mi rostro enrojecer

- Y no te culpo. Veo que estás bien, y me alegra saber eso.- me giré nuevamente a él, esto parecía ser el gato y el ratón.- Edward, resultó ser más maduro de lo que cualquiera podría pensar

- No lo conoces, no puedes decir eso

- Con todo lo que he hablado con él me queda más que claro. Porque por lo que puedo intuir, tu estarías furiosa con él por tomar decisiones por ti, pero igualmente lo hace. Eso dice mucho de él, y de la forma en que se preocupa por tu bienestar.- parpadee varias veces asimilando todo lo que decía

- Es…muy bueno.- dije al fin.- Algo infantil en muchas cosas, pero con un enorme corazón.- mi voz salió demasiado soñadora y sonreí ante ello

- Estoy feliz por ti.- se levantó y caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros míos.- Te mereces lo mejor, y espero que él siga siendo como hasta ahora

- ¿No vas a enjuiciarme por estar con alguien tan menor?.- solté sin pensar, sin embargo, muy dentro de mí esperaba su respuesta

- No.- fue tajante.- Es extraño y supongo que algo no muy convencional, pero eres una mujer que siempre ha sabido lo que es mejor para ella

- Antes no pensabas mucho eso.- rebatí

- Fui ciego cuando tuve todo lo que he querido siempre. Dicen que uno abre los ojos cuando pierda todo lo que tiene, así me pasó.- inspiró con fuerza.- Perdóname por todo lo que hice alguna vez. Por no darte el lugar que merecías y por…por lo de tu madre. Nunca quise hacer mal, solo erré en mis pensamientos

- Eso pasó Derek. Ya no hay nada que perdonar

Nos dimos un abrazo con verdadero afecto. Ese que seguía y seguiría por siempre en nuestros corazones por todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos alguna vez y por todo lo que perdimos al separarnos, sin embargo, solo eso…un afecto… Quizás el tampoco lo entendiera ahora, pero yo lo veía al haber conocido a alguien que derrumbara mis esquemas, que nunca hubo amor de pareja entre él y yo; tan solo una conformidad con la seguridad y la libertad que se desarrollaba entre nosotros… Tan solo esperaba con fuerza, que el también lograra encontrar lo que buscaba, así como yo lo había encontrado con la persona mas inesperada de todas…

- ¿Sepultamos a tu ex jefe?.- preguntó cuando nos separamos

- Derek…- protesté

- Piensa en tu hijo o hija.- puso su mano sobre mi vientre.- Hazlo por él o ella

- No me chantajees.- indiqué con mi dedo haciendo que riera

- Déjame hacer algo bueno por ti.- pidió con fervor.- Dame la oportunidad de hacer alguna vez algo que ponga tus intereses por sobre todo

- No quiero más problemas.- refunfuñé

- La ley te ampara. Y nos la arreglaremos para que tu no tengas que ir y venir de esos tediosos juicios que son mi pasión.- sonrió con esa fachada de abogado que decía ser ganador

- Está bien.- acepté al fin.- Lo que digan.- añadí al ausente Edward

- Perfecto.- elevó su puño en victoria

**…**

- ¿Molesta?.- me voltee hacia la voz de Edward

- ¿Debería?.- contraataqué

- ¿No?.- dijo dudoso

- Tengo los medios necesarios para hacerte pagar por tu insensatez.- lo amenacé

- Me los imagino.- sonrió torcidamente y caminó hacia mí.- ¿Molesta?.- volvió a preguntar

- Creo que no.- nos dimos un corto beso.- Solo cansada de tantas sorpresas

- ¿Tantas?.- frunció su entrecejo y deslicé mi dedo por él para volverlo a su normalidad

- Vino mi padre.- hizo un sonido de miedo al cual sonreí.- Está decidido a darte una oportunidad

- ¿Para vivir o para que me mate yo mismo?.- bromeó

- Tonto.- golpee su pecho y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.- Para saber si todos los encantos que te adjudico son reales o no

- Bella.- pronunció con voz sensual.- Tu padre no puede gozar de todos mis encantos.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente.- Tú sabes.- me guiñó

- Edward.- reprendí con la sonrisa tatuada en mi cara

- ¿Y Derek?.- largó haciendo chocar su nariz con la mía

- Me convenció de hacer algo contra la injusticia de Riley

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso de que el con un par de palabras logre lo que yo he tratado por semanas?

- Claro que no.- besé su cuello.- Te amo solo a ti

- Me gusta como suena eso.- bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero

- Se nota que te gusta.- me reí más fuerte.- ¿Acaso no quieres saber que más hablamos?.- lo piqué

- Seh.- asintió besando con más ahínco mi cuello.- Pero más tarde. El doctor me ha dicho que debo sacarme el estrés del cuerpo y eso tengo pensado ahora.- comenzó a hacerme retroceder

- ¿No sabía que estuvieras enfermo?.- enarqué una ceja

- Oh si, tengo una dureza muy grande.- se carcajeó. Y lo seguí, con él era todo fácil…

Con él, solo debía ser yo… Pues él, era muy él…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Me demoré, pero aquí está =)**

**Gracias a todas/os los que se dan el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus comentarios. No logro responderlos todos por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que leo todo.**

**Un besito grande para todos/as.. El Prev en mi blog, el link en mi perfil.**

**...**

**El nuevo proyecto lo comenzaré una ves termine con este o quizás antes..**

**Cariños a mis PADU, Loki traeme algo de tu vieja =D**

**Pam3**

_..._

_* Si hay alguna incoherencia en el cap, haganmelo saber. Porque lo terminé después de ingresar 250 fichas a un maldito sistema que caía cada 2 minutos, así que ando MUERTA_


	28. Chapter 28

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

**Penúltimo Capítulo  
**

**...**

**(No me he demorado nada, así que nada de reclamos xD)  
**

**Be.-**

**...**

Sonreí cuando murmuró algo inteligible, y sin embargo, siguió durmiendo como si nada mientras mi mano recorría su pecho y bajaba en forma _casi _inocente por su estómago. Eran las 5 de la mañana y había despertado para definitivamente no quererme dormir. Ahora estaba entendiendo cuando mi ginecóloga me había dicho que algunas cosas se acrecentaban a medida que seguía mi embarazo, ahora ya de casi 5 meses.

Increíblemente mi vida parecía por primera vez desde que toda mi relación con Edward había comenzado, una vida completa y plena. Mi padre estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Edward, y aunque costaba en demasía, me alegraba por ello. Tapé mi boca para impedir que saliera una gran risotada al recordar aquella vez que Edward para congraciarse se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañar en un típico fin de semana de pesca con Emmett y mi padre.

Desde niña recordaba cuando traían a casa cajas repletas de pescados, donde teníamos para comer de ellos mañana, tarde y noche por semanas. Lamentablemente, esta vez no había sido así. La razón, Edward con sus audífonos y cantando a todo pulmón había espantado hasta las moscas que usaban de carnada ¡Dios! Habíamos tenido que sostener nuestros estómagos de tanta risa con mi madre y Rosalie al ver las caras de todos. Por suerte mi padre lo había tomado a bien, o al menos eso fue lo que quiso decir entre dientes y dándole una fuerte y potente palmada a mi Edward en su hombro.

Con Tanya habíamos podido volver a vernos sin la intervención de su hermana. Y aunque aun no hablábamos directamente todo lo que había pasado, estaba segura que pronto limaríamos todas las asperezas. Era mi amiga, y quería compartir con ella todo lo que significaba la maravillosa experiencia que estaba viviendo. Así mismo Derek, quien nunca imaginé haciéndolo parte de mi vida nuevamente, estaba llevando todo el litigio de denunciar a Riley en su abuso de poder para conmigo. No teníamos una relación de grandes amigos, pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de tenerlo en cierto modo en mi vida otra vez, sin rencores.

- Bella.- pronunció Edward con voz adormilada

- ¿Qué?.- susurré contra su pecho

- Son…- levantó su cabeza y observó la mesita de noche.- ¿Las 5 de la mañana?

- No puedo dormir.- encogí lo que pude mis hombros al estar apresada en sus brazos

- Que mal.- suspiró y besó mi frente.- Entonces tú velarás mi sueño esta vez.- se acomodó mejor en la cama dispuesto a seguir su grato sueño

- Es sábado Edward. Puedes dormir todo el día.- besé su pecho y lo sentí sonreír

- ¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando en este momento?.- preguntó aun con sus ojos cerrados y su voz pastosa

- Mmmm, puede ser.- dije sugerente

Me deshice de su prisión y levanté mi cabeza a la altura de la suya. Lo quedé observando varios minutos para que notara mi presencia frente a él, pero para mi descepción, comenzó a respirar más pausadamente y en unos segundos después a roncar como pocas veces o casi nunca lo había hecho ¿Roncaba? ¿Y de esa forma? ¿Se había dormido mientras yo esperaba tener un poco de juego? Bufé molesta y me dejé caer con fuerza sobre su pecho. Mi cabeza se movió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, terminando con una estridente carcajada

- ¿Molesta por algo?.- rió y me abrazó fuerte hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello

- Simpático.- gruñí

- ¿Qué desea la dama que ha despertado tan mal genio?.- siguió bromeando

- Nada.- intenté voltearme y darle la espalda, pero no me lo permitió

- No te enojes.- tomó mi cara y la situó frente a la suya dándome un beso en la nariz.- Ya me tienes despierto.- abrió sus ojos el doble.- Ahora ¿Qué quiere la dama?

- Ya te dije que nada.- pasé la lengua por mis labios cuando parte de su pecho hizo contacto con el mío

- ¿Y por qué mojas tus labios?.- susurró con voz ronca, sonriendo torcidamente

- Tengo sed.- mentí en parte._ Era sed de él_

- ¿Si?.- preguntó inocente.- Veamos.- con la punta de su lengua delineó mis labios

- Edward…- protesté más como un gemido

- Ven.- indicó

Quise gritar de felicidad cuando se ubicó de espalda sobre la cama y delicadamente hizo que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él _¡Jesús! _Por suerte era yo la que tenía un poco de sed. Podía sentir su anatomía perfectamente preparada para lo que yo misma anhelaba. Levantó mi camisa de dormir y silbó cuando notó que no había ni una sola barrera más que su estorboso bóxer… Estaba todo bien, hasta que sentí muy intensa la mirada que daba a mi cuerpo pasando por mi cuello, mi escote y quedándose detenida en mis senos, que a esta altura habían crecido demasiado en comparación con su tamaño natural

- ¿Qué haces?.- cuestiónó cuando intenté bajarme de él

- No me gusta que me mires así.- puse mis manos sobre mis senos y el las quitó

- ¿Por qué?.- arrugó su frente.- Me encanta verte así

- ¿Así como?.- rodó sus ojos y suspiró exasperado

- No quiero escucharte decir que estás gorda y blah, blah, blah.- me reprendió.- Estás hermosa así.- escucharlo decirme eso bajó todos mis muros

- Entonces hazme lo que quiero.- estiré mi mano y toqué por sobre la prenda de ropa su miembro

- Está…bien.- gimió y alzó sus caderas por acto reflejo

- Si te quitas la ropa sería mejor.- refunfuñé

Sonrió y se incorporó besándome con fuerza. Amaba y no me cansaría nunca de hacerlo, la forma en que su boca se fundía con la mía. Siempre con ansias, totalmente entregado al momento que vivíamos. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y lo atraje más a mí. Gemimos a tiempo cuando comenzamos un vaivén exquisito como iniciando el acto, aun sin poder concretarlo completo. Bajé mis manos por su pecho y tironee de su bóxer, me estorbaba demasiado.

- ¿Ansiosa?.- rió contra mis labios

- No se debe dejar a una mujer con tus antojos.- me levanté lo suficiente para que el mismo lo quitara

- Creí haberte escuchado que no habías pasado por mucho. Y que a esta altura se quitaban.- se divirtió con el mohín que hice

- Solo date prisa amor ¿Quieres?

Sus ojos se iluminaron como siempre que lo llamaba así. Se sacó la prenda en forma apresurada y volvió a ponernos en la misma posición. Con un grado de dificultad al no querer pasar a llevar mi poco mas abultado vientre, llevó sus manos hasta su erección y lo pasó por sobre mis labios. Estaba lista y solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, era una necesidad a muerte.

- ¿Lista?.- preguntó. Últimamente se había vuelto demasiado cuidadoso. Asentí

- Edward…- jadee cuando sentí como se abría paso en mí

- ¿Qué…?.- preguntó sonriendo

- Me gusta.- tomó mis caderas para marcar el ritmo que quería

- Te aseguro que el más feliz soy yo.- sonrió y luego se concentró totalmente en su labor

Bajó los tirantes de mi camisa por mis hombros dejando mis pechos erguidos a la altura de su boca. Mirándome sacó la punta de su lengua y rozó con suavidad la punta de mis pezones _¡Oh Dios! _Su cara era lujuria extrema y si antes estaba delirando, ahora ciertamente creía quemarme espontáneamente… Su boca pasaba de un lado a otro, haciendo que mis pechos lloriquearan por ser atendidos.

Sus manos pasaron por mis caderas y se ubicaron estratégicamente en la unión de mis glúteos. La anticipación de lo que haría me hizo soltar un gritito bastante audible, lo que provocó que sonriera con sus ojos puestos en mí. Intentaba no perderme detalle de su rostro, pero el placer era tanto que se me cerraban involuntariamente. Sus dedos fueron tocando todo a su paso, hasta alcanzar ese lugar que solo era de él, que solo con el había explorado. Gemí más audiblemente

- ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.- Me excito más cuando te escucho gemir ¡Hazlo!.- ordenó, mientras la presión de su dedo aumentaba en ese lugar

- Te amo.- dije entregada a él

- Y yo a ti.- me besó con intensidad. Moviendo su lengua por toda mi boca y acariciando la mía

Mi lengua bajo a su barbilla, su cuello y lo que podía abarcar de su pecho. Succionando sus pezones y haciendo que su respiración se acrecentara aun más si era posible. El agarre de su mano en mi cadera aumento, haciendo que mis subidas y bajadas fueran más rápidas y fuertes. Y su dedo se abriera paso en forma total detrás de mí

- Vente conmigo.- gemí en su oído. Tocando con mi mano la unión de nuestros sexos

No faltó mucho cuando el cosquilleo se hizo rotundo y sentí mi orgasmo llegar como una avalancha. Casi al mismo tiempo que Edward mordía mi hombro y rugía como pocas veces escuchaba hacerlo… Nos quedamos en la misma posición recuperando nuestro respirar, y aplacando el latido de nuestros corazones.

Iba a levantarme cuando un movimiento no provocado por mí nos dejó a ambos en estado de piedra, sin mover un solo músculo. Edward dejó de respirar y despegó mi cuerpo del suyo tan solo para ver si yo estaba en la misma forma que él

- ¿Q-que fue eso?.- preguntó con su rostro pintado en terror. Quise reírme y llorar de felicidad

- Nuestro bebé da los buenos días.- solté quizás demasiado aligerada

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó asustándome

- Se movió.- expliqué con sonrisa tonta.- ¡Edward se movió por primera vez!.- esta vez mi ánimo estalló

- Joder.- dijo casi sin aliento.- ¿Ahora?.- fruncí el ceño _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

- ¿Cómo que ahora?.- repetí

- Bella ¡Oh mierda! ¿Justo ahora anuncia su primer saludo? Bella acabo de hacerte el amor.- su cara era un poema.- ¿Acaso me sintió allá adentro? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!.- comenzó a repetir y con cuidado me levantó de él para pasearse por la habitación de lado a lado

Me coloqué nuevamente mi ropa y me levanté hasta llegar a él y tomarlo de su brazo para que detuviera ese caminar que ya comenzaba a marearme. Mirar su cara de terror aun, no hizo más que hacerme reír de forma escandalosa. Pasaba su mano con fuerza por su cabello y tiraba de él, mientras supongo, intentaba saber si me estaba volviendo loca o buscaba una respuesta para mi ataque de risa sin precedentes.

- Edward…- busqué aire para hablar.- ¿Acaso estás así por creer que tu _amiguito _lo despertó?.- indiqué su miembro que ahora estaba en reposo

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Mierda! Soy un jodido pervertido.- arrancó su brazo de mi mano y masajeó su cara

- No seas ridículo.- volví a reír.- Lo que hicimos no tiene nada que ver.- bueno, al menos intentaría tranquilizarlo y luego lo consultaría con mi médico. Yo también era primeriza

- ¿No? ¿Segura? ¿Completamente segura? ¡Júramelo!.- exigió asustado

- Completamente.- mentí en forma piadosa

Me miró ladeando su cabeza para ver si realmente le decía la verdad. Sopesó mi rostro por varios minutos, y yo esperaba estar por pocas veces en mi vida mintiendo creíblemente. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y posteriormente dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo levantando mi camisa y mirando mi vientre. Sonrió y lo besó delicadamente

- Lo siento enano o enana si algo de lo que hice te sacó del sueño.- se disculpó hablando con mi estómago como si el bebe lo escuchara.- ¿No podías escoger mejor momento para presentarte?.- puse mis ojos en blanco

- ¿Acaso no estás contento de haberlo sentido?.- otro movimiento más se sintió en mi vientre. Mi felicidad no cabía en mi pecho

- Ok, no me patees. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.- volvió a dar otro beso allí.- Solo trata de aparecer en momentos oportunos ¿Vale?.- le di un pequeño golpe en su frente

- Él o ella puede aparecer cuando quiera.- indiqué con mi dedo en modo de advertencia

- Está bien. Eres el o la consentida de casa.- siguió hablándole.- Puedes decir hola cuando quieras hija…o hijo.- terminó abrazado a mi cintura

Y mis ojos de inmediato se nublaron al oírlo hablar así. Era todo cuanto yo quería. Nada más, todo estaba aquí y ahora.

**…**

- ¿De verdad vas a dejarlo ir?.- asentí.- ¡Wow! ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado distanciadas que has cambiado tanto?

- No es eso Tanya. Obviamente me dan celos…- hice una mueca.- Pero Edward ha estado trabajando duro el último tiempo sin un solo respiro. Creo que es bueno que se divierta

- Lo escucho y no lo creo.- me miró con los ojos como platos.- ¿Ya no hay desconfianza en ti?

- ¿Debería tenerla?.- pregunté de vuelta entrecerrando mis ojos

- La verdad es que no.- negó de inmediato.- Solo que… Me sorprendes. Gratamente.- añadió

- Ya me voy

Edward apareció en la cocina donde estábamos con Tanya con un jeans desgastado y a la altura de la cadera. Sus zapatillas de siempre y su infaltable remera ploma que se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo. Mis ojos brillaron entre furia y deseo por lo genialmente espectacular que se veía con su cabello mojado disparado en cualquier dirección y esa barba de trasnoche que llevaba a cuestas. Ahora ya no me parecía una muy buena idea dejarlo ir con Jacob a esa fiesta que lo había invitado ¿Y si olvidaba todo? ¿Si me engañaba? Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé de preocuparme cuando giró mi cuerpo sentado en la silla y se arrodillo hasta quedar mirando mi vientre

- Cuida a mamá mientras yo no estoy.- desde la primera vez que lo habíamos sentido hacía lo mismo.- Y tú, no te desveles. Yo llegaré pronto.- me besó y se despidió de Tanya

- Edward.- lo llamé antes que saliera.- Te amo.- añadí, casi olvidándome de mi amiga

- Y yo te amo más.- guiñó un ojo.- ¡Hey mujer de hielo!.- le habló a Tanya

- ¿Qué quieres ex mini-playboy?.- se burló ella

- ¿Te traigo algún candidato apetecible de la fiesta?.- Tanya tomó el servicio de la mesa y lo lanzó hacia el que alcanzó a esquivarlo

- Puede estar muy mono, pero para mi sigue siendo tan adorablemente insoportable como siempre.- suspiró con fuerza

- Igual le quieres.- fue mi turno de reírme de ella

- Agradezco no estar tan ciega como tú.- me devolvió ella

Notaba a Tanya mucho más alegre que antes, parecía irradiar felicidad y no pude evitar preguntarme si ¿Habría alguien ocupando algún lugar especial por allí? Me tuve que morder la lengua por preguntarle, además aun nuestra relación no volvía a ser la misma que antes o al menos aun nos faltaba poder hablar claramente sobre nuestro distanciamiento.

- Bien, creo es tiempo de que me marche.- comenzó a levantarse y supe que era ahora

- Tanya. Lamento lo que hice esa vez en la Clínica, eso de golpear a tu hermana.- solté capturando su atención

- Eso está en el pasado Bella.- volvió a ubicarse frente a mí

- No, no lo está. O al menos no como hubiese querido, pues fue ese el detonante para que nuestra amistad se viera afectada.- me obsequió una sonrisa comprensiva

- Yo en tu lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo.- sonrió.- Mi hermana se lo buscó Bella. Solo me mantuve lejos, porque de esa forma evitaba que ella volviera a inmiscuirse en tu vida y la de Edward

- Por un momento creí que había perdido a una amiga.- me sinceré

- Nunca Bella. Yo…- quiso decir algo, pero se lo guardó.- Tengo muchas cosas que decirte e igualmente tengo temor a que nos afecten, pero creo que la relación de hermandad que nos une es más fuerte que cualquier cosa

- Yo también lo creo.- estuve de acuerdo, aunque por mi mente aun procesaba sus palabras

_¿Qué era aquello que tenía para decirme?_ A esa pregunta fue la que le di vueltas la mayor parte de entrada la noche. Leí un par de líneas de un libro que mi madre me había regalado para madres primerizas, sin embargo, entre Edward y lo que había dicho Tanya mi cabeza no alcanzaba a retener la primera palabra que leía, cuando ya estaba volando a otro mundo.

No sé a que hora me dormí, pero sí que me hizo falto el brazo protector de Edward…

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

_- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es superman? ¡No! ¡Es Edward Cullen aceptando mi invitación!.- le enseñé mi mejor dedo como saludo_

_- Y tu sigues siendo un jodido dolor de culo._

_- Cuida tu boca Eddie. Ahora serás padre de familia_

_- Lo seré.- sonreí con orgullo_

_- ¿Cómo está tu chica eleven? ¿Te quitó la cadena?.- golpee su mano cuando tocó mi cuello_

_- Ella misma me ha dicho que venga. No hagas que me arrepienta antes de entrar_

_- Ok. No más bromas.- levantó sus palmas a mi cara.- Ehm, igualmente ¿Traes algún radar o GPS?.- lanzó y corrió dentro de la casa_

_Acepté el trago que me ofreció un amigo y me senté en un lugar apartado, pero de igual forma podía ver todo. Sonreí mirando mi copa cuando recordé a Bella, en otras circunstancias seguramente hubiese estado tratando de ligar todo lo que llevara faldas y después estaría metiéndole mano como un poseso. Pero ahora, ahora solo la extrañaba a ella. Estaba todo bien aquí, la música, iluminación, bebestible y ambiente; pero no para mí. No para alguien que ya tenía y estaba seguro con quien quería estar._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí como un ermitaño?.- levanté mi cabeza al escuchar una voz conocida por sobre la música_

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- pregunté de regreso a Celeste_

_- Yo pregunté primero.- dio un salto y se sentó a mi lado_

_- Jake un amigo, me invitó obligadamente.- fruncí mi boca.- ¿Y tú?_

_- Un amigo también me invitó.- sonrió con picardía_

_- ¿Tu novio está aquí?.- consulté creyendo que se refería a él_

_- No exactamente. Ya no tengo novio, pasé a encabezar la lista de las solteras.- encogió sus hombros_

_- ¡¿Qué? Pero… ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dio toda esa charla de amor a toda costa?.- rió de buena gana_

_- Lo fui.- pestañeó rápidamente.- Pero ya no. Ahora yo seré tú_

_- Ok, entonces era todo una mierda lo que me dijiste.- analicé_

_- Claro que no. Todo lo que dije es verdad, yo lo viví. Solo pasó que no fue más allá.- me quedó mirando fijamente.- No comiences a sacar conclusiones apresuradas Edward. Tu historia no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Tu tienes algo más valioso que te ata a ella._

_- ¿Que seré papá?.- No lo había compartido con nadie_

_- Se comenta…- comenzó y luego soltó una carcajada.- Ya sabes como corren los chismes. Se dice que embarazaste a una chica y estás obligado a casarte con ella_

_- Bendita mierda de cotilleo.- suspiré frustrado_

_- ¿Qué tal la vida casi de casado?.- cambió el rumbo del tema_

_- Altos y bajos.- dije simplemente_

_- Intenta que los bajos se vuelvan altos. No cuesta mucho y ahora vamos a bailar, no vine aquí para ver tu cara de nalga.- tiró de mi mano y me llevó a la pista_

_Estuvimos alternando nuestros bailes con tomar algo gran parte de la noche. La verdad es que después de haber querido arrancar al primer paso que di, lo había estado pasando bastante bien con Celeste. Era una chica simpática, y estaba seguro, que en otra ocasión hubiese estado en mi lista de próximas víctimas, por así decirlo, más ahora estaba agradecido de contar con una amiga como ella. Y que no fuera la típica chica que poco menos bajaba sus bragas y se abría de piernas a la primera mirada lasciva que le daba. Ella era alguien inteligente_

_- ¿El papá se ha salido a divertir?.- Celeste notó de inmediato que mi rostro había cambiado. Miró por sobre mi hombre y arrugó su nariz_

_- ¿Soltaron a las locas de patio?.- no traté de sonar simpático. Me miró destellando chispas_

_- Al menos yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. No creo que a tu "Señora" le agrade verte así con esa_

_- Celeste, mucho gusto.- mi amiga extendió su mano a Jane que la observó como si tuviera lepra.- Definitivamente la educación no es lo tuyo.- añadió cuando su mano quedó extendida_

_- Estúpida.- le siseó Jane. Me envió una última mirada y se fue_

_- ¿Qué carajo tenías en la cabeza cuando te metiste con semejante zorra?.- golpeó fuerte mi hombro_

_- ¡Hey! Tenía la palabra tirar que el mundo se va a terminar grabada ¿Ok?_

_- Espero que ahora haya terminado esa etapa tuya de idiotez. O de lo contrario, soy capaz de hacer brujería para que se te achique tu pene y quede del porte de un maní_

_- Cambié.- juré en forma solemne y escondiendo mi sonrisa_

_- Más te vale.- finalizó con el tema y seguimos bailando_

_**…**_

_A las 4 de la mañana decidí que ya era hora de irme. Estaba subiendo a mi auto cuando una escena llamó mi atención. Jacob estaba llegando a su auto acompañado de una chica. Me hubiese subido e ido, esto era una costumbre, sin embargo, ahora su compañera me era altamente conocida: Celeste ¿Qué mierda hacían ellos dos juntos? Volví a cerrar mi puerta y caminé en su dirección sin hacerme notar. Estaba por acercarme más cuando los vi darse un beso que estaría envidiando los premios Oscar´s ¡Joder! ¿Jacob y Celeste?... Esperé hasta que mi suerte estuvo de mi lado y Jacob volvió por algo. No lo pensé dos veces y lo seguí_

_- ¿Qué mierda tienes con ella?.- se giró sorprendido_

_- ¿Edward? Pensé que te habías ido hermano.- lo miré con mi peor cara_

_- Te hice una pregunta y estoy esperando_

_- Tranquilo hermano ¿Cualquiera diría que estás celoso?.- lo tomó con mucho más humor del que yo tenía_

_- Ella no es igual a las jodidas zorras que estás acostumbrado a ligarte.- gruñí_

_- Edward, relájate hombre. Estoy consciente de ello_

_- No, no lo estás. Te conozco y lo único que harás será ponerte entre sus piernas y después volar_

_- ¿Está hablando la voz de la experiencia?.- se burló. Mi paciencia estaba por agotarse_

_- Piensa como quieras, pero sabes que ambos éramos cortados con la misma medida_

_- ¿Y solo tu puedes cambiar? ¿O es que ya te aburriste de tu chica y ahora quieres volver al ruedo, con Celeste la elegida?_

_Me quedé callado no porque fuese verdad lo que decía, sino porque ¡Joder! Jake era mi mejor amigo como fuese, pero el estaba claro que lo mío con Bella no era un juego y el escucharlo decir y hablar como si Bella fuera una más ¡Me pateó el estómago en medio! Una risa estridente y asquerosamente reconocible retumbó a nuestro costado. Jane apretaba su estómago soltando carcajadas hasta quedar sin aliento… Suspiré exasperado y me voltee para salir de allí_

_- Perra.- hablé entre dientes cuando pasé por su lado_

_- ¡Ve a cuidar a... ¿Mamá o abuela Eddie?.- gritó_

_Volví a mirar donde se encontraba Celeste esperando por mi amigo en su auto. Esperaba por el bien de ella y de mi amigo que no fuese otra más de la lista. Ella no era así, y solo ahora venía a darme cuenta de todo lo que había hecho tantos años. Quizás muchas eran como ella, pero yo solo me encargaba de elogiarla hasta que caían, literalmente en mi cama, me saciaba de ellas y no había más…_

_**…**_

_- ¿Sed? ¿Dolor de cabeza?.- abrí mis ojos de nuevo._

_Bella estaba frente a mí con un vaso de agua en sus manos y unas pastillas en la otra. Le sonreí y estiré mi mano hasta acariciar su rostro y bajar hasta donde estaba tranquilamente cobijado mi hijo o hija. Ella tampoco era como todas las demás con las que había compartido una cama, un auto, un baño, un parque o cualquier lugar. Ella era mi mujer, y era la única que había logrado hacerme conocer lo que se llamaba ser "Idiota de amor" Ese era yo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó dulcemente poniendo su mano sobre la mía en su vientre_

_- Estás jodidamente más linda que ayer.- ambos reímos por mi ocurrencia_

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que ayer estaba fea?.- ladeó su cabeza y alzó una ceja_

_- No, eso quiere decir que todos los días te pones más hermosa.- mi voz salió como un marica, pero no me importó_

_- ¿Has hecho algo anoche o te golpeaste la cabeza?.- bromeó, pero en sus ojos vi la duda_

_- Baile, tomé e intercambié palabras con Jake. Pero no hice nada más de lo que puedas preocuparte. Te echaba de menos.- dije de verdad_

_- Yo también te extrañé.- bajó su rostro y besó mis labios suavemente.- Levántate. Tu hermano y el mío nos esperan para una buena tarde de Domingo_

_- Quiero otro beso.- gimotee como un pequeño_

_- Bien.- me dio otro beso más duradero_

_- Otro.- estiré mi boca hacia ella_

_- Edward.- regañó riendo, pero volvió a darme otro.- Nada más por ahora, sino te sacaré de esa cama a las tantas de la tarde_

_- Eres mala y provocadora.- se volteó y me guiñó un ojo_

_Me duché y estuve listo en menos tiempo del que me hubiese tomado hacerlo acompañado de ella. El desayuno estaba servido y la senté en mis piernas mientras ambos comíamos la fruta picada que había preparado para mí. No sabía que pasaba conmigo, pero había despertado con más ganas de nunca de demostrarle cuán importante era ella para mí, y lo patéticamente idiota que me tenía en sus manos. Bella solo sonreía, más que otros días, y solo ahora comprendí que pocas veces había actuado así con ella._

_- Voy a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo.- se levantó y fue hacia la habitación_

_Un pájaro cantor no era nada al lado mío. Tomé los platos y refregué cantando a todo lo que daba mi voz una canción que había traído pegada desde hacía días. El timbre sonó y dejé cerré el agua para ver quien era._

_- ¡Yo voy!.- grité y corrí a la puerta_

_- Hola.- sonrió la última persona que quería volver a ver_

_- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_

_- Nada.- simuló una sonrisa angelical.- Solo es una visita de cortesía_

_- ¿Quién carajos te dijo donde vivía?_

_- Ese vocabulario Edward.- reprendió la muy zorra. Empujó mi pecho y trató de pasar, a lo que obviamente me negué tomándola del brazo fuerte y sacándola de allí_

_- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.- sisee_

_- Me haces daño Eddie, además solo quería relatarle a tu mujer mayor lo bien que lo pasamos anoche.- recalcó el "mayor" con asco_

_- ¿Qué…?.- la rabia me jodió y la empujé lejos_

_- Déjala que hable Edward, quizás me interesa saber los detalles.- habló una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas ¡Bella!._

_Miré a la mujer más estúpida que había conocido en mi vida reírse desde el suelo, donde todavía estaba sentada luego de mi no muy educado despido del lugar. Y luego me voltee a ver a Bella, que intentaba poner una careta de indiferencia, pero la conocía bien y sabía que sus ojos reflejaban un temor demasiado evidente a lo que Jane pudiese decir. No había estado con ella durante toda la noche, y tampoco había hecho algo indebido, pero de todas formas sentía el corazón en la garganta golpearme con fuerza_

_- No estuve un solo minuto de la noche contigo. O sí, lo estuve para decirte perra y varias cosas más.- hablé por fin. Me enseñó una mirada envenenada y se levantó_

_- Conmigo no, pero con otra zorra como le llamas, sí.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Verá Señora Swan, su novio o lo que sea como quiera llamarle, anoche estaba muy interesado en alguien más_

_- ¿Si?.- la voz de Bella tembló y cerré mis ojos ¡No otra vez!.- Te escucho.- le dio luz verde para seguir_

_- No, no seré yo quien le diga todo.- buscó en su cartera y sacó su móvil.- Más bien quiero que lo mire_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda pretendes? ¡¿Qué carajo tienes ahí?.- intenté llegar a ella, pero retrocedió sonriendo_

_- Edward, deja que vea lo que quiere enseñarme.- pidió nuevamente Bella_

_Jane pasó por mi lado y voltee solo para ver a la madre de mi hijo tomar su vientre con fuerza, como buscando fuerzas. Jane me miró todavía cargando esa sonrisita cínica y tecleando ágilmente en su teléfono, hasta que una música comenzó a sonar. Me voltee y no quise seguir viendo ante lo que ella enseñaba. Escuché claramente voces de cuando hacían alusión algunas personas lo bien que la estaba pasando Cullen con la nueva conquista, y muy claramente también mi conversación acalorada con Jacob, ante lo cual parecía quedar claro que estaba celoso._

_Me giré muy lento y suspirando con cansancio. Todo me indicaba que nuevamente ella desconfiaría de mí. Cuando la grabación terminó, le di la cara y Bella clavó sus ojos en mí como buscando respuestas, y de seguro, sabiendo la poca confianza que tenía en mí, en ella y en nuestra relación, atribuiría mis repentinos ataques de miel de esta mañana a que había hecho mucho más que lo que le había comentado._

_- Bien, creo que es todo por aquí. Un gusto.- Jane agitó su mano hacia ella y yo_

_- La próxima vez…- tomó aire para hablar.- Que quieras enseñarme algo así, te pediría que no pierdas tu tiempo.- le espetó ella mirándola sin perder detalle de cómo el rostro de Jane quedaba inexpresivo_

_- ¿Entendiste lo que te mostré? ¡Edward estaba tratando de ligar con otra!.- le gritó. Me acerqué un paso, pero Bella me detuvo con su mano_

_- ¿Qué es lo que más te carcome?.- preguntó en tono agrio.- ¿Qué me haya hecho eso a mí o que no fueras tú quien salía allí?.- tanto Jane como yo abrimos la boca de la impresión_

_- Vieja estúpida.- siseó y se marchó con su cara prendida a fuego de la rabia_

_Volvimos a mirarnos y ella seguía acariciando su estómago y sin decir una palabra. No soporté que nuevamente mis sentimientos estuvieran en duda y pasé de largo por su lado hasta la habitación. Me senté en la cama y aunque me avergonzara reconocerlo, tenía ganas de llorar por frustración "¿Qué me haya hecho eso a mí o que no fueras tú quien sale allí?" Esa sola frase dejaba en claro que otra vez desconfiaría de todo lo que teníamos y que nuevamente y quizás para siempre, esto se terminaba._

_Refregué mis ojos con fuerza. No iba a llorar como un maricón._

_- ¿Estás bien?.- la cama se hundió a mi lado_

_- ¿Esa pregunta es para mí?.- mi voz sonaba como nunca estrangulada_

_- Edward…_

_- Bella.- le corté.- Si vas a decirme lo mismo de siempre… No quiero escucharlo_

_- ¿Y qué es lo mismo de siempre?.- sentí su mano acariciar mi pelo por sobre mi oreja y me giré a ella_

_De haber estado molesta, no estaría tocándome ¿Verdad? Su rostro estaba tranquilo. No había enojo ni tampoco alegría, solo estaba allí sentada y viéndome más bien preocupada. Tragué saliva cuando el nudo se alojó en mi garganta y parecía no dejarme respirar. La amaba como un idiota y nunca creí que podría llegar a hacer algo así. La amaba más que a nada de lo que podría haber llegado a desear…_

_- Te amo.- miré su boca cuando pronuncio esas palabras_

_- ¿Aun?.- apenas y sonreí_

_- Confío en ti.- expresó para dejarme estupefacto_

_- ¿Q-qué?.- dije a duras penas. Sonrió tan cálida_

_- Confío en ti, en lo que nos une y en el amor que tenemos.- pronunció lento como si yo fuera un tarado_

_- Confías en mí.- me apunté.- En lo que no une.- toqué su preciosa barriga.- Y en el amor que tenemos ¿Es de verdad?.- mi rostro debía ser todo un poema_

_- Es de verdad ex mini-playboy.- respondió con una radiante sonrisa_

_La misma que le devolví al darme cuenta que yo no era como Celeste y su novio. Y ya no éramos los de un principio. Ahora, seríamos una familia… A mis 19 años, estaba formando mi propia familia, para siempre… Con mi chica Eleven!_

_Ese día no salimos de casa. Había que demostrar físicamente las palabras… ¡Y joder que sí lo demostramos!_

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ya chicas/os. Ahora sí que estamos en lo último que va quedando. El próximo será el Capítulo Final**

**Creo que ya he agotado la historia y así mismo lo percibo de los demás, así que eso sería todo.**

**...**

**Un beso a mis PADU**

**Loki: Era traeme algo de tu viaje, no al revés jaja**

**...**

**NO HABRÁ PREV ESTA VEZ, ASÍ QUE NO LO BUSQUEN EN MI BLOG xD**

**...**

**SUBÍ MI NUEVA HISTORIA "MI ÁNGEL DEL INFIERNO", SU PREV ESTÁ EN EL BLOG**

**Y EL LINK DE MI BLOG ESTA EN MI PERFIL  
**

**...**

**Pam3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

** Capítulo Final  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...**

- Prefiero este.- negué y sonreí. Edward estaba obsesionado con el color rosa

- Tu madre y la mía dijeron claramente que todo debía ser en color pastel.- hizo un mohín y dejó nuevamente la ropita sobre el canasto

- Eso se debe a tu terquedad. Tienes 7 meses ¡Podemos saber el sexo!.- refunfuñó

- Ya dije que no.- contesté tranquilamente

- ¡Perfecto! Puse mi semilla en ti y no tengo derecho a decir ni pío.- bufó y siguió dando vueltas por la tienda de bebés

Toqué mi enorme barriga y sonreí. Desde hacía un par de meses que regañaba por el mismo hecho, pero yo estaba empeñada en dejar la sorpresa hasta el final, aunque algo me decía saber qué esperábamos con tantas ansias. Miré a Edward pasear por las cunitas, coches y sillas; y yo me enfrasqué en buscar las pequeñas cosas, pero de igual importancia.

Mientras paseaba por la tienda, no pude evitar recordar lo que había sido la última vez que había visto a Riley. El juicio había dado a mi favor, todo con la ayuda de Derek, y Riley había tenido que someterse a una humillación pública, debido a que Derek consideraba que indemnizarme no era suficiente para que toda la injusticia que había sido procedida hacia mí; quedara impune.

No solo había tenido que pagarme una suma de dinero, sino que estaba obligado a darme los derechos de todos aquellos trabajos que hubiese realizado aun estando con mi contrato de trabajo vigente, y para terminar, una columna interminable de supuestos que inventaba la prensa sobre la situación a la que se había visto expuesto uno de los más jóvenes directores de revistas del espectáculo y otros. Estaba segura que ese había sido el punto que más le había dolido, pues sus principales rivales, ahora vendían a radiar gracias a sus errores.

No había vuelto a molestarme. Eso igualmente se lo debía a Derek, quien había amenazado con algo mayor a ese tumulto si osaba rondarme para cobrar venganza o simplemente importunar mi vida.

_Derek…_

Grande había sido mi sorpresa al saber los nuevos acontecimientos que lo vinculaban a mi gran amiga Tanya. Sin embargo, estaba contenta por ellos. Quizás ella era la mujer que él siempre había estado esperando para de una vez por todas cambiar todo ese estilo de vida que llevaba, _trabajo y más trabajo_. Y quizás él era quien ella había esperado toda su vida. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuese así.

_…_

_- ¿Te gustó?.- sonreí como niña pequeña al ver el regalo hecho por mi amiga_

_- Es precioso. Gracias Tanya.- la abracé_

_- Lo escogimos pensando en ti.- miró mi vestido maternal con añoranza_

_- ¿La escogimos?.- al instante se dio cuenta de su lapsus_

_- Eh, si… Bueno, es que pasamos. Es decir, pasé por una…_

_- No, no, no. Tu dijiste claramente "lo escogimos" ¿Tú y quien más?.- pregunté sonriendo_

_- Bella…- pronunció mi nombre lentamente.- No sé cómo decirte esto.- se puso de pié y retorció sus manos_

_Me quedé contemplándola mientras ella encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresarme aquello que la ponía nerviosa. Estaba segura que algo tan grave no podía ser, pero igualmente comenzó a traspasarme su nerviosismo._

_- Tanya, te recuerdo que en mi estado no es muy saludable alterarme, así que si no me dices lo que tienes en tu cabeza, prepárate para llevarme a una clínica con colapso nervioso doble.- indiqué mi vientre_

_- Estoy saliendo con D…- soltó tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de procesar las 3 primeras palabras_

_- ¿Cómo?.- fruncí el ceño y encorvé mi cuello como acercándome_

_- ¡Ves! ¡Sabía que no iba a agradarte la idea y lo entiendo! ¡Dios! ¡¿En qué retorcida cabeza cabe que tu mejor amiga acepte que ahora tiene una relación con tu ex?.- entre todo su parloteo entendí por fin_

_¿Relación con su ex? ¡Su ex! ¿De quién? ¿Mejor amiga con su ex? ¡Ami…! ¡Yo! ¡¿Derek?_

_- Estás saliendo con…Derek.- susurré la parte final_

_- ¡Eso es lo que dije Bella! ¡Vas a odiarme!.- siguió caminando y hablando como un loro_

_- Espera…- pedí, pero me ignoró_

_- ¡Me odias!_

_- Tanya…_

_- ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Soy una perra!_

_- ¡Wow! Por fin lo reconoces.- las dos nos giramos a esa divertida voz_

_- Edward.- pedí advirtiendo. Al menos Tanya había calmado su alboroto_

_- Es una broma.- sonrió, me besó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?.- cuestionó cuando estuvo cómodo. Ambas lo miramos_

_- Estábamos conversando.- dije intentando que captara el mensaje_

_- Bien ¿De qué?.- Tanya palideció y yo bufé_

_- Edward, son temas de mujeres_

_- Puedo convertirme en una, eso sí, no sé donde escondería a mi abultado amiguito.- movió sus cejas sugerente_

_- Que asco.- exclamó mi amiga_

_- Que positivo.- me mofé yo, ganándome una mirada recriminatoria de él_

_- Bella…- llamó Tanya y se acercó a mí a paso lento.- De verdad lamento…haberte desilusionado_

_- Nada de eso.- la corté.- Tú no has dejado que diga nada, pero no es así_

_- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mujer?.- Edward se ubicó a nuestro lado entrecerrando sus ojos a ella._

_- Tú mujer se sabe defender sola Edward.- puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.- Y por ahora no me ha hecho nada. Es más, estamos tratando de conversar_

_- ¿Eso quiere decir en forma sutil que estoy sobrando?.- su frente se arrugó tratando de entender_

_- Exacto.- dijimos las dos a tiempo_

_- Mujeres, nadie las entiende.- salió murmurando hacia la habitación_

_- ¿De verdad te sientes preparada para criar a dos bebés?.- consultó ella con terror. La miré feo_

_- ¿Te sientes preparada para criar solo a uno y ubicar al otro por teléfono porque siempre tiene un trabajo más importante que la familia?.- contraataqué y me arrepentí.- Lo siento_

_- Está bien, se que eso fue la causante de su quiebre.- musitó y frunció los labios_

_- No es cierto Tanya. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que fueron muchas cosas. Y en especial ese bebé que ha entrado allí.- apunté donde había ido Edward para alivianar el ambiente_

_- Lo siento Bella. Tu amistad es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida…_

_- No tienes nada que sentir amiga. Derek es un buen hombre_

_- Pero fue tu pareja, tu prometido… Esto es bizarro.- sonrió con pena_

_- ¿Estás contenta con él?.- me miró y asintió_

_- Me sentí muy sola Bella… El conversó conmigo un par de veces cuando vino a verte por lo del juicio y… Bueno, después nos juntamos un tiempo y pasó. Creo que la soledad de ambos fue quien nos unió_

_- Entonces estoy feliz por ti.- me miró entre asombrada y apesadumbrada.- Yo soy feliz con todo lo que tengo Tanya. Y deseo lo mismo para las personas que quiero. Esto te incluye a ti y a él_

_- ¿Es extraño esto para ti?_

_- Lo es.- no mentí.- Fue mi pareja y… Bueno, había planes que no llegaron a concretarse, pero no son celos.- esclarecí._

_- ¿Y nuestra amistad?.- me miró con esperanza y vergüenza_

_- Nuestra amistad no tiene por qué cambiar amiga.- tomé su mano y la acaricié_

_- ¿Podrás con ello?_

_- Pude confiar en ese personaje de allí.- indiqué donde Edward.- Creo que todo lo demás es poco.- sonreí con ella_

_…_

- Llevaré éste.- un vestido rosa con volantes estaba delante de mí. Rodé mis ojos y asentí.- ¡Soy un sabio para esto! Porque será mujer.- dijo engreído

- Lo que digas amor, lo que digas.- dije siguiéndolo hasta la caja

**…**

- ¿Se ha portado bien?.- mi padre no preguntaba por el bebé; sino por Edward

- Si papá.- contesté lo mismo de siempre

- ¿Te cuida? ¿Se preocupa por ti?.- estuve tentada a gruñir, pero me contuve

- Lo hace.- dije simplemente

Mi padre murmuró un _"Mhmm"_ y se concentró al igual que yo en el resto de la familia que iba y venía desde el interior de mi casa hasta el exterior donde Jasper, Emmett y Edward intentaban terminar de azar la carne que hacia rugir mi estómago y lamer mis labios con anticipación. Alice, Rose, mi madre y Esme preparaban la restante comida adueñándose de mi cocina y Carlisle, intentaba construir algo parecido a juegos infantiles, muy pronto y muy poco coordinado de él, parecían cualquier cosa, menos los dibujos que enseñaba el instructivo

- ¿Tu…suegro…?.- Charlie carraspeó al llamarlo así.- ¿Sabe que los bebés no nacen caminando?

- Creo.- sonreí ante su lógica y su ceja alzada.- De igual manera le agradezco su gesto

- Agradezco no haberme convertido en loco con esto de que es el primer nieto

- Todavía falta mucho para que cantes victoria.- rebatí

- ¿Estás contenta con todo esto?.- me miró fijamente esperando leerme más allá de mis palabras

- Tú me conoces ¿Qué crees?.- di vuelta las cosas

- El creer es distinto.- tomó un respiro.- Creo que hubiese preferido otra cosa, pero también creo.- se apresuró cuando me vio a punto de hablar.- Que estás contenta

- Lo estoy.- toqué mi vientre y miré a Edward que agitó su mano hacia mí

- ¿Aun desconfía de mi hijo, Señor Swan?.- Carlisle dándose por vencido se sentó a nuestro lado. Charlie se movió incómodo

- Solo me aseguro que las cosas van bien.- planteó serio

- Lo están. Conozco a mi hijo, y…- Carlisle miró a los demás, sonrió y luego volvió a nosotros.- En realidad no lo conocía bien.- admitió.- Puede lograr mucho más de lo que alguna vez le creí posible

- Fantástico.- explotó sarcástico mi padre, al cual le propiné un buen codazo

- Se que no suena bien que diga eso, pero es así. Lo puse a presión todo este tiempo, para que me demostrara con hechos, que estaba tomando todo esto en serio. Y no me ha defraudado

- Más le vale que no lo haga.- volvió a interrumpir papá

- Charlie.- le regañé.- Me alegro que Edward te demostrara todo eso.- dije a Carlisle

- Yo también. Y por lo mismo he tomado nuevas decisiones.- lo miré expectante.- Ya no estará más en la empresa como el empleado del mes.- sonrió a su broma.- Le daré un cargo mejor, porque se lo ha ganado

Sonreí y me emocioné de igual forma al escucharlo hablar así, sabía de primera mano todo lo que se había sacrificado mi Edward para llegar a esto. No para que lo ubicaran en un puesto mejor; sino para que su padre se diera cuenta que a pesar de su corta edad, estaba dispuesto a ser mejor, a madurar aunque fuese en forma apresurada en algunas cosas y ahora estaba viendo los frutos.

Mi madre y Esme anunciaron que todo estaba listo y preparado por lo que pasamos a la mesa. Me ubiqué al lado de Edward, quien corrió para darme su mano y ayudarme con mis kilos demás para llegar al lugar. Miré a mis padres conversar en forma animada durante la comida, reír como antes e incluso una que otra caricia furtiva. Emmett y Rose tenían su mundo aparte, con las bromas sarcásticas de mi hermano y los regaños sucesivos por parte de mi cuñada por cada cosa loca que se le ocurría soltar en la mesa. Alice y Jasper con solo mirarse sabían lo que pensaba el otro; había diversos gestos que solo ellos comprendían como la forma muda de decirse que ahí estaban. Y Carlisle con Esme, ellos eran sin duda un gran ejemplo a seguir.

- ¿Estás bien?.- susurró Edward cuando notó que estaba ensimismada observando todo

- Bien.- le sonreí y toqué su mejilla

- ¿Segura? ¿Mi princesa patea mucho?.- cuestionó tocando mi vientre

- Puede que sea un futbolista.- negó y se acercó más

- Conozco mi herramienta y lo que porta. Créeme, andaré como mi suegro espantando los moscos

- Si amor, lo que digas.- contesté divertida

- Bella, te amo mucho. Pero la próxima vez que me digas _"si amor, lo que digas"_, te juro que voy a dejarte sin ración alimenticia semental por mucho más de 40 días.- amenazó

Un carraspeo seguido de un silencio sepulcral se plantó entre todos, obviamente al ser partícipes del muy apropiado comentario de mi novio. Vi a Edward tragar en seco y mirar de soslayo en dirección a mi padre que aun estaba con el cubierto a medio llegar de su boca, y las demás mujeres aguantando la risa. Gracias al que estuviese allá arriba el timbre de casa sonó y Edward voló hacia él. Nadie comentó nada, pero miradas iban y venían.

- Hola a todos.- me voltee al oír a mi invitada llegar

- Hola amiga. Que bueno que te decidiste venir.- me paré como pude y llegué a ella

- Hola Bella.- Derek apareció tras ella y pude percibir uno que otro jadeo

- Hola Derek.- me acerqué y lo saludé

Cuando me giré de regreso vi todas y cada una de las expresiones que tenían los concurrentes. Desde la sorpresa hasta la diversión. Bien, esto no era lo más normal del mundo, y aunque hasta yo misma sentía una incomodidad, no podía apartar a mi mejor amiga de mi vida. Y esto, era una muestra de aquello.

- He invitado a mi amiga Tanya y su novio Derek para que compartan con nosotros.- anuncié al resto.- Chicos, pasen a la mesa

- Patéame a mi amigo de allí abajo y luego dime que es una broma ¿Tanya y Derek?.- susurró Edward para que solo yo escuchara

- No tuve tiempo de contarte antes.- puse mi rostro más angelical

- Cuando dices que no tuviste tiempo ¿A cuanto nos referimos?.- alzó su ceja

- Mas menos…- pensé en mentir, pero parecía alzar cada vez más su ceja.- Un mes.- dije al fin

- La confianza y la lealtad hacen la pareja del futuro. Jodidamente me siento un idiota

- Edward…- comencé, pero el me detuvo

- No diré nada.- me cortó.- La mujer de hielo puede andar con quien quiera, pero ¿Tu ex?.- dijo incrédulo

- La vida tiene muchas vueltas.- alcé mis hombros

- Y me estoy empezando a marear.- dramatizó.- Bien, a poner la mejor cara de "Genial".- imitó una voz femenina

Volvimos a la mesa y veía como todos estaban casi reteniendo sus palabras en la punta de la lengua para saltar a preguntar todos los detalles que pudiesen necesitar saber. Hasta que pasados unos minutos, debía haber presumido quien sería el tan ubicado invitado que comenzaría con el interrogatorio

- ¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo te olvidaste de mi hermana y la cambiaste por la amiga?.- lanzó mi hermano sin anestesia con su peculiar sonrisa

- ¡Emmett!.- gritamos varias voces a la vez

- ¿Qué?.- expresó inocente.

- Siempre hay que apoyar a la familia.- fue el turno de Edward.- Estoy con mi cuñado.- apuntó a Em y luego se volteó a la pareja.- ¿Desde?,. apremió

- Edward.- le regañó su madre

- No hay problema.- Derek levantó su mano y con la otra tomó la de mi amiga.- Desde que supe que no solo ustedes podían tener la suerte de tener una maravillosa mujer a su lado. Yo también

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…Bella no es lo suficientemente buena?.- preguntó divertido Jasper ¡Dios, estaba en una familia de locos!

- Por supuesto que no. Bella siempre ha sido y será una excelente mujer, solo que ella no era para mí y yo tampoco para ella. Había destinado otro camino la vida

- Se que no es fácil.- habló Tanya.- Pero no buscamos esto, solo pasó y espero sepan comprender

- Las cosas del pasado ahí deben quedar.- inquirió segura Rose

- Además, creo que todo ha quedado muy bien como está.- Alice les sonrió

- Sean bienvenidos.- mi suegra como siempre una dama

- Comamos que esto se enfría.- demandó mamá.- Y un brindis porque estamos todos reunidos

- Un brindis por todos.- Edward tomó la palabra.- Y Derek, te felicito.- mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo escuché.- Tanya o la mujer de hielo es una gran mujer.- Tanya le gruñó bromeando.- Pero debo decirte algo y tómalo con humor.- abrí mis ojos de par en par.- Me quedé con la mejor. Te gané.- quedé de piedra por esas palabras.

Miré a todos con horror, hasta que sentí unas carcajadas conocidas de muchos años. Mi padre y Derek eran los que más celebraran, para mi asombro la broma de Edward"Mi mini playboy"; o ex mejor dicho. _Solo mío_.

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

_Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido ahora que solo faltaban unas semanas para que naciera mi hija, porque estaba seguro que era niña. Bella alegaba día y noche que no me hiciera ilusiones, pero la dejaba ser. No quería alterarla, sabía a la perfección como trabajaba mi cuerpo y estaba seguro que esta vez lo había hecho a la perfección, o sea, bastante habíamos practicado y seguíamos en eso. Bueno, no tanto como antes y con mayores dificultades, sobre todo cuando dependía de mí que ella llegara a ver estrellas como hacía que las viera yo._

_- ¡Edward!.- me voltee antes de subir a mi auto_

_- ¿Qué hay?.- saludé sin mucho ánimo_

_- Aquí estoy.- encogió sus hombros.- Supongo que ya sabes_

_- Saber qué cosa Charlote.- dije con desgana y me apoyé contra la puerta de mi auto sin cerrarla_

_- Volveré a mi ciudad.- alcé mis cejas sorprendido_

_- ¿Y eso?.- cuestioné ahora un poco más atento_

_- Tanya ha decidido rehacer su vida, y bueno…creo que estoy estorbando.- sentí una pizca de pena al escucharla hablar de sí misma así_

_- No creo que Tanya sea una persona a la cual le molestes._

_- No es eso. Tampoco ella me lo ha dicho, pero… Quiero darle su espacio.- asentí_

_- Es considerado de tu parte_

_- Siento todo lo que he causado.- bajó sus ojos y entrelazó sus dedos_

_- Es bueno saber que solo te regresas a tu ciudad y no que vas a morirte.- me miró sin comprender. Sonreí.- Normalmente la gente se arrepiente cuando está a punto de pasar al mundo de los que callan para siempre.- bromee_

_- Creo que también es bueno saber que no voy a morirme.- sonrió conmigo.- Y bueno, tampoco espero que me llames o escribas.- esperó que hablara, seguramente para contradecirla, sin embargo me callé.- Fue un gusto conocerte_

_- Espero que te vaya bien donde estés.- fue mi única respuesta_

_- Si, tú igual. Y Bella.- añadió al final_

_Me voltee y subí a mi auto. Cuando llegué a casa estaba todo oscuro, por lo que supuse Bella estaría dormida. Comencé a buscarla por habitación y cuando no la hallé en ningún lugar una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Mi cuerpo tembló y el corazón empezó a retumbar con fuerza, algo no estaba bien. Más aun, cuando busqué su bolso, documentos y móvil y tampoco estaban._

_Marqué su móvil y me mandó de forma inmediata al buzón, mi desesperación comenzó a pasar de la raya en el momento justo que la puerta sonó como si quisieran enviarla al piso. Corrí y cuando la abrí, la lista de cosas que quería hablar se quedaron atascadas en alguna parte_

_- Edward. Tanya llevó a Bella a la Clínica. Ella me pidió que esperara por ti_

_- Gracias Derek.- respondí como autómata pasando por su lado_

_- Edward.- me voltee con mezcla de ansiedad y enojo.- ¿Piensas ir así?_

_Miré hacia donde indicaba, mis pies ¡Mierda! Había adoptado la maldita manía de quitarme los zapatos cada vez que daba un solo paso dentro de la casa. Corrí de vuelta y cuando regresé, encontré en la calzada el auto de Derek con la puerta del copiloto abierta hacia mí. Lo pensé, mas sus palabras me hicieron encontrarle razón_

_- Estás nervioso, es mejor si yo te llevo_

_- Gracias.- volví a decir_

_Ok, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando el tercer semáforo nos hizo detenernos ¿Acaso siempre era así de jodidamente intachable? Se había mantenido tras un auto como 5 cuadras, había respetado todas las leyes del tránsito, había esquivado hasta un perro ¡Grrr! Me sentía como queriendo abrir su puerta, empujarlo y tomar su asiento ¡Necesitaba saber que Bella y mi hija estaban bien!... Quedé estampado en el respaldo de mi asiento cuando el auto tomó una velocidad que apenas pude ver los arboles pasar por mi lado_

_- Supuse que querías tirarme de mi propio auto, así que como valoro mi vida, iré más a prisa_

_- Gracias_

_- Has repetido esa palabra de hace mucho tiempo.- sonrió mientras seguía pasando calles tras calles como un desquiciado ante el volante._

_- ¿Qué pasó con Bella?.- la pregunta sonaba tonta, pero había tenido temor de hacerla, aun faltaban un par de semanas para que mi hija naciera_

_- Estaba en la casa de Tanya y sintió dolores fuertes en el vientre. Tanya no lo pensó dos veces y la llevó de inmediato a la clínica. Su móvil y el de Tanya quedaron en casa, por lo que llamó desde el hospital al mío para pedirme que me quedara atento a tu llegada_

_- Gra…- quedé a medias cuando enarcó una ceja hacia mí._

_- Bella estaba asustada.- pronunció con cautela. Mi estómago se encogió, yo también lo estaba_

_- Aun falta para que nazca nuestra hija.- miré mis manos en mi regazo_

_- Tanya me informó que el Doctor había dicho que era normal en las mujeres primerizas, pero ella de igual forma estaba asustada.- me miró de soslayo.- Supongo que es normal cuando la persona a la que amas no está ahí_

_- Creo que sí.- estuve de acuerdo.- ¿No es incómodo esto para ti?.- pregunté_

_- Ya no.- sonrió sinceramente, o al menos eso creí.- Tanya me ha hecho empezar de nuevo_

_- Me alegro.- comenté, aunque más por ella.- Solo…no la hagas sufrir_

_- Tu tampoco a Bella.- me respondió serio.- Ella es una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido_

_- Lo sé_

_La conversación terminó cuando apenas aparcó en el estacionamiento y yo salté como si un demonio me fuera persiguiendo. Corrí hasta donde él me había indicado y encontré a Tanya saliendo de la habitación en donde suponía estaba mi Bella_

_- ¿Cómo está?.- dije recuperando el aliento_

_- Nervios, ansiosa, gritona y con dolores.- mi cara debía ser la de un zombi.- Pero dentro de todo eso, el Doctor dice que todo bien_

_- Gracias.- mascullé molesto por su diversión_

_- Puedes entrar, ella está impaciente porque lo hagas.- tomé mi móvil y ella leyó mi pensamiento.- He llamado a todos. Están por llegar_

_- Eres una gran amiga mujer de hielo.- me acerqué y la abracé_

_- Y tú un futuro papá ex mini playboy.- palmeó mi brazo y pasó donde Derek_

_En cuanto entré a la habitación, sentí mi corazón casi salirse de mi pecho. Ella estaba sobre su costado tomando fuertemente esa hermosa barriguita que en poco tiempo más ya no estaría. Me miró y a pesar de sus dolores, sonrió. La enfermera informó que volvería en pocos minutos y que lo mismo esperaban para que ella pasara a pabellón._

_- ¿Nerviosa?.- sonreí con una mueca_

_- No más que tú.- me devolvió. La besé suavemente y luego su vientre_

_- ¿Te duele?.- su cara me mostró la respuesta_

_- Un poco.- la contracción pasó y estiró su mano a mi mejilla.- Pero todo vale la pena_

_- ¿De verdad?.- mi voz sonó extraña y aclaré mi garganta_

_- Lo volvería a pasar una y otra vez. Es un pedacito nuestro_

_- Una hermosa princesa que será parte de los dos.- dije con un nudo en la garganta_

_- O niño.- corrigió_

_- O niño.- asentí. Su sonrisa se esfumó y apareció otra vez ese rostro acongojado_

_…_

_Pasaban las horas y rogaba porque siguieran pasando para poder tener el temple de entrar con Bella a ver el nacimiento de mi hija, pero cuando llegó el momento, estaba seguro que aunque me hubiesen avisado desde hacía un año, nada hubiese aplacado mis nervios. Me vestí con la ropa que la enfermera amablemente me había cedido para poder entrar a la sala donde Bella ya estaba ubicada recibiendo las últimas atenciones para comenzar el parto. Veía cada tanto que algunas de las enfermeras y doctores me observaban con atención, no sabía si era tan notoria nuestra diferencia de edad o nuestra forma de actuar. Me sentía como un jodido pendejo en noche de Navidad esperando a Santa, incluso con ese mismo miedo y ansiedad que se tiene._

_El momento llegó y todos en la sala de espera me enviaron cariños con la última enfermera que tuvo acceso a la sala. Me ubiqué al costado de Bella donde veía sus ojos asustados igual que los míos. El doctor dio las últimas indicaciones y el momento más importante de mi vida comenzó a transcurrir… La boca se me secaba cada vez que la enfermera me decía que la alentara a pujar._

_Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, con temblores involuntarios y todo pero ahí. Pero mi mente como siempre empezó a irse por todos lados y lo más recurrente era que agradecía a Dios haberme creado hombre. No sabía si yo hubiese podido aguantar algo como esto. Era maravilloso, pero realmente se debía tener agallas para dejar tu cuerpo expandirse hasta…¡Oh mierda!_

_Bella jadeaba y sudaba, mientras el lugar era inundado por un llanto fuerte, demasiado fuerte que me hizo quitar los ojos del cansado rostro de Bella, pero igualmente adornado con una sonrisa, hacia donde el tipo de blanca que sostenía un bultito arrugado y rosado en sus manos alzándolo como trofeo. El estómago se me apretó al verlo hacer eso, pero más todavía, por tener ante mis ojos la prueba real que Bella y yo ya no éramos solo dos. Que a mis 19 años, ahí estaba mi primera y más perfecta creación. Mi hija_

_- Es un sano y fuerte varón.- decretó el doctor_

_- Es un niño.- susurró Bella llorando.- Mi bebé_

_- Un niño.- repetí_

_No había decepción en mi voz, era mi hijo. Sería un gigante Cullen, no una princesa como su mamá. Y aunque todo el tiempo esperé por ver a alguien con su pelo tomado en coletas de colores y vestida de rosado, mi sonrisa se hizo inmensa cuando la enfermera lo trajo con nosotros y lo depositó en el pecho de Bella._

_- Hola bebé.- besó su cabecita y frotó su espalda mientras pequeños sollozos salían de la pequeña boca de mi hijo_

_- Hola.- me acerqué temeroso_

_- ¿Decepcionado?.- miré a Bella que lo hacía de la misma forma hacia mí_

_- No podría. Es…- me quedé sin palabras.- Hola.- volví a saludarlo_

_- Te dije que sería un pequeño Cullen.- sonrió ella curvando su cuello para verlo mejor_

_- Lo es.- mi voz salía como un susurro_

_- Puedes besarlo si deseas.- instó_

_- Me da miedo tocarlo.- soné como un niño temeroso_

_- Edward no pasa nada. Además, dicen que es bueno que los papás tengan esta primera conexión_

_- No había pensado en un nombre para él.- admití acercándome más hasta posar mi boca en su cálida frente_

_- Yo sí.- dijo segura ella.- Nick_

_- ¿Nick?.- pregunté observando a ella y el bebé cada mismos intervalos_

_- Bueno Nicolas, pero de seguro tu le dirás Nick desde el primer momento.- Sonreí_

_- Me conoces.- le guiñé.- Hola Nick_

_La enfermera pronto lo quitó de nuestro lado y lo llevó con ella. Bella poco a poco se dejó sucumbir al sueño y yo me traté de arreglar lo mejor que pude para salir a darle la noticia a todos. Emmett y Jasper, como se esperaba, se burlaron de mi en cuanto supieron que mis cálculos sobre la perfección que mi amiguito tenía, era nula. Mis suegros y mis padres trataban de que les relatara todos y cada uno de los detalles que hacían a Nick, ser él, único e irrepetible. Alice y Rosa comenzaban a planear los cambios que deberían hacerle a todo lo que habían pensado para la llegada de la que supuestamente sería ella y no él como ahora. Y Tanya con Derek se limitaron a desearnos toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque yo ya la tenía._

**_…_**

_- ¿Qué haremos con toda esta ropa?.- Bella la extendió delante de mi_

_- ¿Dejarla para la próxima?.- sonreí cuando ella abrió sus ojos en enorme_

_- Edward, te recuerdo que no puedes acercarte a mi por varias semanas.- alzó una ceja en mi dirección_

_- Lo sé, pero después no podrás decir que no.- me reí de su expresión.- Nick.- le llamé_

_Hacía un mes estaba con nosotros. Hoy por fin podía tener espacio solo con él y Bella. Mi familia y la de ella se lo habían pasado casi todos los días metidos en nuestra casa y ya comenzaban a hartarme, sobre todo cuando llegaba cansado y pensando que podíamos pasar tiempo los tres, resultaba que ese número se multiplicaba por 9 al tenerlos todos metidos en mi habitación, con mi hijo y mi mujer._

_Había sido un cambio drástico todo, y aunque algunas veces llegara a molestarme dormir tan poco o tener que cambiar tantos hábitos porque había alguien más importante, solamente con verlo enfocando, según yo, los ojos chocolate de mi hijo en mi rostro, todo sentimiento de rabia se esfumaba como si nunca hubiese existido. Habíamos pasado un par de noches casi en vela desde que había llegado a casa, ambos éramos inexpertos y a mí el pánico de hacer algo mal me volvía más estúpido que antes._

_Bella en cambio, parecía haber nacido para hacer esto. Se alteraba solo lo necesario, y pronto recuperaba la compostura atendiendo a Nick como correspondía._

_- ¿En qué piensas?.- preguntó acostándose a mi lado_

_- En todo lo que ha cambiado desde que llegó Nick.- contesté abrazándola y mirando el techo_

_- ¿Ha sido muy duro?.- apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro y sentí sus ojos observarme_

_- Lo justo.- respondí aun con mi mirada al cielo.- Pero puedo con ello_

_- Lo sé.- pasó su brazo por mi cintura, enviando un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo "allí"_

_- Bella.- mi voz salió demasiado ronca_

_- ¿Qué?.- su voz fingida me hizo voltear a verla_

_- No creo que estemos listos para darle una hermanita a Nick.- pinchó mi pecho con su dedo_

_- En lo único que piensas es en eso.- me amonestó escondiendo una sonrisa_

_- Estoy seguro…- le dejé la frase a medias y con un movimiento certero me puse sobre ella.- Que otra persona también lo tiene en mente_

_- Aun…no podemos.- habló con dificultad cuando mi mano se coló por debajo de su ropa de dormir_

_- ¿Segura?.- pasé la punta de mi lengua por sus labios, haciendo que un gemido leve saliera de ellos_

_- S-segura.- moví mis caderas sobre su cuerpo ¡Joder, podía incinerarme ahora mismo!_

_- No doy más.- escondí mi rostro en su cuello_

_- Yo tampoco.- respondió apresando mis caderas con sus piernas y sus brazos en mis hombros_

_¡Eso era todo! Me lancé a besarla como si el día de mañana el mundo no existiera, pero mi pensamiento primero fue demasiado real ¡Eso era todo! Porque un llanto muy conocido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más intenso en la habitación contigua. Bufé y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como vibraba a causa de la risita que estaba comenzando a soltar._

_- Lo siento semental, pero hay otro hombre que me necesita_

_- Estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso.- me empujó suavemente para ponerse de pie_

_- No seas inmaduro.- me regañó_

_- Te recuerdo que a mi edad es normal.- puse mis manos enlazadas tras mi cabeza_

_Minutos después el pequeño hombre venía en brazos de su madre sin ningún atisbo de llanto de por medio. Fruncí mi ceño y lo miré amenazadoramente mientras Bella se recostaba y lo dejaba sobre su pecho con su rostro hacia mí. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos miraban en mi dirección ¿O era mi idea o mi hijo se reía de mí y mi frustración?_

_- ¿Por qué lo miras así?.- habló ella mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por la pequeña espalda de Nick_

_- Llámame inmaduro, pero estoy seguro que sabe lo que hace_

_- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó ella sin entender_

_- Nada.- sonreí. A veces la idiotez me ganaba.- Dámelo.- pedí_

_- Ve con papá, amor.- besó su cabeza y me lo pasó con cuidado_

_- Ok campeón, esta noche ganas tú.- le susurré mientras dejaba mis manos sobre su pequeño cuerpo_

_- No será la última.- me advirtió sonriendo Bella que apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho casi a la altura del de nuestro hijo_

_- Creo que podré lidiar con eso.- encogí mis hombros_

_- Ahora deberás compartirme con el nuevo mini playboy, porque lo será.- acunó la mejilla de Nick e hizo chocar su nariz con la de él_

_- Estoy seguro de eso.- envolví un brazo sobre ella_

_- Te amo.- besó mi pecho_

_- No hagas eso.- gruñí, escuchando como Nick también emitía un sonido parecido_

_- ¡Hey! Creo que el compartido serás tú.- expresó ella al oír igualmente lo que yo_

_- Bien hecho Nick, el sabe lo que es bueno.- bromee ganándome un muy inmaduro gesto de Bella.- Te cortaré esa lengua.- susurré_

_- Quiero ver eso.- me picó. Y otro gruñido de Nick resonó.- Bien pequeño hermoso gruñón, dormiré y dejaré a tu padre tranquilo_

_- ¡Uf! Eso estaría bien.- dije jocoso.- Buenas noches Nick.- besé su cabeza.- Hasta mañana amor.- uní mis labios con Bella_

_- Hasta mañana y siempre.- respondió ella_

_Y otro pequeño gruñido más resonó en la habitación._

**...**

**Fin.-**

**...**

_

* * *

_

**Solo queda el epílogo. Como siempre, agradecer todos sus comentarios. Son muchos y feliz de poder leer todas sus hipótesis, enojos e ideas.**

**Un abrazo enorme a mis PADU a la distancia.**

**...**

**La demora se debe a muchas cosas, pero el epílogo está listo así que pronto lo tendrán**

**...**

**Feliz de todo lo que logré con esta historia. Se que quizás querían otro final, pero tuve un bloqueo con él.**

**De hecho tengo el Epílogo antes que el final terminado xD. Pero bueno, no siempre puedo darle en el gusto a todas.**

**...**

**Actualizaré en estos días JDC y la nueva historia que comencé "Mi Ángel del Infierno"**

**Nos leemos y gracias nuevamente por su tiempo para leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el epílogo.**

**...**

**Pam3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

** "Epílogo"**

**XXL  
**

**...**

**Recomendación Musical: Barcelona- Please Don´t go (Está en mi blog como entrada xD)  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

Ahí estaba el hombre de mi vida después de 7 años. De pié frente al estrado esperando por ese diploma que tantos desvelos le causó, que tantos sin sabores provocó, pero por el cual luchó con dientes y uñas, y hoy lo estaba logrando. La sonrisa que tantos años atrás me había conquistado iluminó el lugar cuando la extendió por ese rostro que ya no era el de un adolescente; sino el de un hombre en todas sus letras. Ya no era mi Edward rebelde y alocado, ahora era Edward Cullen, que pronto comenzaría a ser todo un profesional. Un hombre completo, como siempre.

Absorta observé todos los cambios que distinguía entre el hombre que soñaba tantas locuras, y que ahora solo pensaba en el futuro. Sonreí cuando recordé por cada cosa que habíamos pasado en los años pasados. Eran muchas las historias, demasiados los recuerdos y mucho más el amor que le seguía profesando.

- ¡Papá!.- gritó nuestro pequeño Nick, de casi 6 años ya.

Edward miró en la dirección nuestra y le envió un beso a nuestro pequeño, que trataba de elevarse aun más en los brazos de Carlisle para saludar orgulloso a su padre en el día de su titulación. Sonreí al escuchar la risa musical de mi hijo, miré hacia mi costado al sentirme observada y el rostro de ella cruzó mi mirada. Una tímida sonrisa nos obsequiamos y continué con mi atención puesta en Nick.

- Bella, llevaremos a Nick en nuestro auto ¿No te molesta?.

- Por supuesto que no Alice, además debo hacer varios pendientes

- ¿Pendientes? ¿Acaso no irás?.- se extrañó con mi respuesta

- No Alice…

- Bella esto es una celebración familiar.- intercedió Jasper que sostenía a su pequeña Maggie de 3 años, dormida en sus brazos

- Por lo mismo.- expliqué.- Nick es parte de la familia

- Tú también lo eres.- replicó mi cuñado serio

- Jasper, prefiero no ir.- supliqué con mi mirada

Resopló, pero igualmente aceptó mis excusas anunciándole a mi hijo que lo estarían esperando en el auto entre tanto se despedía de mí. Esme y Carlisle me miraron con tristeza, por lo que les regalé mi mejor sonrisa fingida y me acuclillé hasta mi pequeño hombre.

- Te portarás bien en casa de los abuelos.- lo amenacé cariñosamente tocando su nariz

- ¿Por qué no irás?.- esa era la pregunta que siempre me hacía

- Porque yo iré a ver a los abuelos ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de tía Rose?.- asintió.- Pues bien amor. No podemos dejar a tía Rose sola, entonces tú irás con papá y yo con tu tía

- Pero entonces yo me perderé jugar con Tommy.- refunfuñó

- Tía Alice y tío Jasper te llevarán allí por la tarde para que juegues con tu primito

- ¿Y entonces por qué no vienes conmigo si después iremos igual?.- frunció su pequeño ceño

- Nick, ya lo hemos conversado.- suspiré nuevamente

- Está bien.- aceptó de mala gana

- ¿Nick? ¿Vienes?.- arreglé el cuello de su pequeña camisa para no mirar a quien hablaba

- Si. Adiós mamá. Te amo.- estiró su boquita para recibir un beso mío

- Adiós mi amor. Pásatelo en grande.- revolví su cabello antes que echara a correr

- Gracias por dejarlo venir Bella.- asentí.- La próxima semana queremos hacer un viaje y estábamos pensando en llevar a Nick ¿Le darías autorización?

- Claro que sí, solo falta que Edward me lo comunique

- Sí, bueno… Por eso lo estoy haciendo yo

- Caroline.- dije lentamente sin querer mostrarme molesta.- Edward y yo somos sus padres, por ende, creo que debemos hablarlo entre él y yo

- Está bien, lo siento. Nos vemos.- incliné mi cabeza a modo de despedida

Aferré mi bolso a mi hombro y caminé hacia donde se encontraba aparcado mi auto. Una vez llegué allí, abrí la puerta y tiré mi cartera al asiento del copiloto. Estaba por subirme, cuando una escena que aun lograba resquebrajar mi corazón se plantó frente a mí. Edward tomaba a Nick en sus brazos y sonreía intentando hacer lo mismo que cuando nuestro pequeño era un bebé, lanzarlo al aire y escuchar sus risas. Pero toda esa hermosa escena terminó, cuando Caroline llegó a su lado, abrazó al que una vez fue mi hombre y depositó un beso en sus labios, al tiempo que intentaba abrazar a mis dos hombres con sus delgados brazos.

Tragué saliva compulsivamente y cuando estaba por desviar mi mirada, tuve la mala suerte de ver como Edward se volteaba hacia mi lugar y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Pestañee rápidamente y me contuve de no soltarme a llorar como lo venía haciendo desde un tiempo atrás. Subí a mi auto y me alejé de ese lugar cuanto antes.

- ¿Cómo estuvo todo?.- fue la primera pregunta que hizo mi madre en cuanto entré

- Todo bien. Nick estaba feliz

- ¿Y tú?

- Mamá.- protesté para que lo dejara

- Está bien. No más interrogatorio.- elevó sus manos

En casa de mis padres estaba Emmett y Rosalie junto al pequeño Tommy, que en cuanto entré preguntó por su _"Pimo Nis"_ como llamaba a mi hijo. Mi padre intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de él, pero estaba más emocionado metiendo sus dedos dentro de la torta especialmente hecha para mi cuñada, que en otra cosa. Nadie preguntó cómo había ido todo, solo me observaron y sonrieron como sintiendo la pena que tenía.

La tarde pasó gratamente, aunque dentro de mí aun sentía ese pesar, y extrañaba horrores a mi pequeño demonio.

- Jasper y Alice han llamado para decir que Nick se durmió y lo dejaran en casa.- comunicó mi madre mientras entraba a la sala

- Deberían haberme consultado antes.- molesta me puse de pié

- Bella, no creo que se hayan tomado atribuciones por sí solos. Edward está allí y creo que de igual manera tiene derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para Nick

- Pues entonces que sea él quien me llame y me consulte

- Hija.- terció mi padre.- Los problemas que tengan tú y Edward deben quedar fuera de lo que sea su responsabilidad como padres

- Pero es mi hijo.- indiqué mi pecho

- Y suyo también.- contraatacó papá. El nudo en mi garganta se afianzó

- Voy a irme.- tomé mi cartera

- Queremos pasar unos días fuera en unas semanas ¿Nick puede venir con nosotros?.- consultó Emmett en cuanto ingresé a la cocina para despedirme

- Ningún problema

- ¿Edward estará de acuerdo?.- preguntó Rose

- Soy su madre y si le doy autorización, es porque sí

- Bella lo pregunto porque Alice me había comentado que Edward y…- pasó saliva y continuó.- Caroline tomarían unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de comenzar con el trabajo, y deseaban llevar a Nick

- Pues no lo llevarán.- sentencié. Todos me miraron en silencio.- Buenas noches.- me despedí

**…**

Luego de revolverme unas 20 veces en mi gran cama, decidí que no podría conciliar el sueño y me levanté. Me senté en la cama y observé lo que alguna vez había sido nuestra habitación, ahora solo mía y de mi pequeño gigante que incluso hoy, no estaba aquí.

Sentí como mis ojos nuevamente comenzaban a aguarse y muy poco después caían cientos de lágrimas por mi rostro. Esto se venía repitiendo ya hacía unos cuantos meses, desde el mismo momento que había entendido que ya no había un _felices para siempre_. Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta realmente que las cosas habían terminado, y desde ahí, el llorar era tan habitual como levantarme, comer y dormir.

El quinto año de Universidad de Edward y mi nuevo trabajo como Editora Periodística de un nueva, pero ascendente revista dedicada a la economía del país, nos había orillado a una separación que solo vinimos a ver con claridad cuando ya no nos reconocíamos ni en la cama o fuera de ella. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en esta cama, luego de unos meses sirvió solo para dormir, pelear y una que otra reconciliación apresurada por la mañana.

Edward se levantaba al alba, yo lo hacía antes que él para llegar a tiempo al otro extremo de la ciudad. Yo llegaba cansada y utilizaba mis últimas energías para mi hijo, estando ya dormida cuando regresaba él. Así nos mantuvimos unos cuantos meses, ignorando que cada uno se estaba sumiendo en su propio mundo apartando al otro, y que el creado juntos, estaba solo siendo habitado por nuestro pequeño, ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba a sus padres.

Llegado un día, comprendimos que ya no éramos nosotros, sino tú, yo y Nick. Nos sentamos a conversar y civilizadamente, como nunca creí poder hacerlo, pusimos fin a lo que había sido nuestra historia como pareja. En realidad, fui yo, como nunca llegué siquiera a pensarlo.

…

_- Debemos hablar Edward.- me senté en la cama al oírlo entrar_

_- Estoy agotado Bella.- se dejó caer sobre la cama y refregó su rostro_

_- Creo que ambos lo estamos.- declaré, sintiendo el concepto mucho más amplio que solo ahora_

_Se volvió hacia mí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudimos decirnos con la mirada lo que no sabíamos cómo expresar con palabras; algo que ya creíamos haber perdido. La capacidad de leernos sin hablar… Asintió en forma lenta y extendió su mano hasta tomar la mía, volví a sentir ese cosquilleo que siempre me recorría cuando sus manos rozaban mi piel y me quebré._

_Me envolvió en sus brazos y me dejó llorar. Por lo que perdía, por lo que dejaba ir y por lo que no habíamos sabido cultivar, el amor. Estuvimos horas en silencio, solo abrazándonos el uno al otro, algo que ya ni siquiera ocurría y había perdido la memoria de cuando había sido la última vez._

_- ¿Qué nos pasó?.- pregunté lo de siempre_

_- No lo sé.- respondió con sus labios sobre mi cuello_

_- No sé si estamos haciendo bien, pero creo que por Nick debemos dejarlo_

_- ¿Y si nos arrepentimos?.- cuestionó separándose de mí_

_- Nunca madurarás.- sonreí y toqué su pequeña barba_

_- Es solo que…- se quedó en silencio y negó a lo que estuviera pensando.- No sé._

_- No pienses que me has fallado o de otro modo, fuimos ambos.- suspiré.- ¿Hay otra?.- pregunté con temor_

_- Por supuesto que no.- respondió casi indignado. Eso era lo que necesitaba_

_- Entonces ninguno ha fallado.- encogí mis hombros.- Solo no fuimos atentos a lo que estaba pasando_

_- ¿Qué le diremos a Nick cuando sea más grande y pregunte?_

_- La verdad. El es un niño inteligente y lo sabrá comprender en su debido momento._

_Asintió, acortó las distancias lentamente y esa fue la última vez que pude embriagarme del sabor adictivo de sus labios. La última vez que su tibieza calmó el frío que quedó después de su partida._

…

Mirando hacia atrás, veo que me costó meses entender que todo había terminado y que mi pasividad temporal se debía a que aun creía que de un momento a otro el entraría por esa puerta y me pediría volver, pero el tiempo pasó y no en vano. El llegar a casa cada día que pasaba, acostarme y no notar su cuerpo junto al mío, el no ver su ropa en nuestro armario, sus pertenencias en el baño, sus libros esparcidos por la sala y tampoco ver su rostro cada mañana al despertar, me hizo entender que ya había llegar el fin.

Lloré noche tras noche por haber dejado ir la otra parte de mi corazón. Comencé a dormir con Nick para sentir al menos la parte que quedaba de mi corazón latir en ese pequeñito cuerpo. Busqué el modo de poder verlo cada día, cuando antes casi no me importaba sabiendo que siempre estaría aquí, tomando a Nick como pretexto… Hasta que un día pasó, un buen y maldito día ocurrió lo que más me temía.

…

_- ¿Cómo has estado?.- Tanya preguntó frente a mí_

_- Bien.- mentí_

_- Ayer me encontré con Edward.- mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza con su sola mención_

_- Esta tarde debe recoger a Nick, me ha dicho que lo llevará a un parque de diversiones_

_- Allí mismo me lo encontré.- ocultó sus ojos de mí observando su taza_

_- ¿Qué me ocultas?.- dije en seguida cuando noté su actitud_

_- Bella…- comenzó, pero la frené_

_- La verdad.- ordené_

_- Estaba paseando con…otra chica.- en ese instante Derek entró con Nick en sus brazos y en el otro su pequeño Brian_

_- Voy… Voy a dar una vuelta con los chicos.- titubeó cuando notó el ambiente_

_- D-debe…- carraspee para quitar el nudo de mi garganta.- Nick debe estar aquí antes de las 6_

_- No hay problema.- asintió mientras yo me levantaba y le daba un beso a mi bebé.- ¿Todo bien?.- susurró para mí_

_- Todo bien.- volví a mentir.- Pórtate bien cariño.- acaricié a mi retrato en miniatura de Edward_

_- Si Má.- sonrió el enrollando sus brazos al cuello de su tío Derek_

_Tomé un vaso de agua lo más rápido que podía para aplacar la resequedad de mi boca. Era esto lo que cada día temía saber, y ahora estaba aquí, la noticia que terminaría por matarme a mí y mis esperanzas de algún día volver. Pero yo ya era una mujer mucho mayor, era lógico que el día de mañana se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido con una mujer así._

_- Prosigue.- me senté frente a ella y esperé_

_- Los vi paseando.- repitió lo que antes había dicho_

_- ¿Y?.- apremié aferrando una mano a mi pecho para no dejarlo caer_

_- Nos la presentó.- el tono de Tanya era suave_

_- ¿Cuál es su título?.- sonreí tratando de parecer serena_

_- Su novia.- dijo después de unos segundos. Los mismos segundos que mi mundo terminó por caer a mis pies._

…

- Diga.- dije con voz ronca al tiempo que me enderezaba y notaba que me había quedado dormida sobre la cama

- Bella, estoy fuera de la casa.- la voz de Edward me trajo de regreso

Me levanté de un salto al tiempo que le pedía me esperara un momento y colgaba. El espejo me devolvió una imagen penosa y traté de componerla lo mejor que pude. Apreté mi bata y corrí a abrir la puerta donde Edward cargaba a Nick en sus brazos que volvía a estar dormido

- Tu sabes.- encogió sus hombros.- Cada vez que sube a un auto se duerme como por arte de magia

- Lo sé.- sonreí y lo quité de sus brazos

Lo llevé hasta mi cama y lo arropé dándole un beso en su hermosa cabellera cobriza y deleitándome con la maravilla que habíamos creado Edward y yo ¡Nosotros! Una opresión volvió a posarme en mi pecho y cerré los ojos un momento para tranquilizarme. Edward estaba en la sala esperando por mí y no quería darle un espectáculo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- me incorporé asustada al oír la voz de Edward detrás de mí

- S-si.- tartamudee saliendo de la habitación

- Ayer pensé que vendrías con todos.- murmuró

- Rose estaba de cumpleaños, así que como bien le dije a Nick, debíamos separarnos para compartir con todos

- Claro.- corroboró no muy convencido

- Emmett y Rose pidieron autorización para llevar a Nick con ellos unos días

- ¿Cuándo?.- preguntó y se acercó aun más

- En un par de semanas.- lo vi fruncir su entrecejo

- En un par de semanas.- repitió.- Lo cierto es que ya tengo un panorama programado. Como bien sabes tengo una oferta de trabajo lista y pensaba tomarme unos días con Nick antes de enfrascarme en el mundo del trabajo

- Lo siento, ya le di mi autorización a mi hermano

- Primero lo debes consultar conmigo.- elevó un poco más su voz

- Lo mismo corre para ti Edward.- le espeté

- Tengo más derecho Bella. Nick es mi hijo y en estos meses no he tenido mucho tiempo de compartir con él

- Tampoco lo tendrás en un viaje especie luna de miel.- solté para arrepentirme en el acto

- Entonces el problema no es que me vaya con Nick, el problema es que Caroline nos acompañe

- Por supuesto que no.- rebatí pareciendo segura

- Bella…- pinchó el puente de su nariz.- Caroline adora a Nick, es como…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que es como su madre! ¡Porque no lo es!.- grité saliendo de mis casillas

- ¡Pues algún día lo será. Será como su segunda madre y espero que lo aceptes porque está pronto a ocurrir!.- gruñó de igual manera que yo dejándome pasmada

- Vaya.- dije irónica.- Veo que en poco tiempo has avanzado mucho en tu relación

- Bella…- dio unos pasos en mi dirección, pero retrocedí

- Está bien Edward, es lógico. Creo que esta conversación quedará para unos días más. Hablaré con Emmett para decirle que no es posible ya que su padre y su madrastra lo llevarán de paseo

- Bella

- Hasta mañana Edward.- lo despedí y corrí a la sala para abrirle la puerta y que se marchara

- Adiós Bella.- quiso acercarse, pero puse la puerta como escudo.

Y nuevamente, mi muerte en vida cobró más fuerza que nunca arrasando conmigo y dejándome en un llanto amortiguado con mis manos para que nuestro hijo no supiera lo que ocurría, y que sus padres como él los veía, se amaban incluso sin estar juntos ¡En un mundo ficticio! Era hora de dar un paso al costado para siempre.

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

_- ¿A qué hora quedó Bella de traer a Nick?_

_- Están por llegar.- respondí acomodando todo en el maletero_

_- Espero que sea del agrado de Nick la cabaña de mis papás.- sonrió y lo hice con ella_

_- Lo será.- me acerqué a ella y besé el tope de su cabeza.- Nick es un chico que disfruta de todo_

_Levantó su cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de acercar su boca a la mía un sonido característico me hizo separarme de ella "Papá" gritaba Nick desde el auto de Bella. Sonriendo me acerqué a ellos y abrí la puerta trasera para que bajara, abriendo de inmediato la de ella. Nos saludamos en tono cordial después de aquella discusión de hacía unas semanas atrás. No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello, solo se limitó a llamarme para confirmar que lo de Emmett se cancelaba y Nick iría conmigo._

_- Este es el número de la cabaña.- extendí el papel hacia ella_

_- Gracias.- lo guardó en su bolso.- Por si Nick quiere llamarme, que lo haga a mi móvil. No estaré en casa esta semana_

_- ¿Qué harás?.- pregunté y sentí que sonó demandante_

_- Debo realizar un corto viaje por trabajo. Mi jefe me ha pedido hacerlo y aprovecharé que Nick está contigo para no tener que dejarlo una vez que vuelva_

_Una sensación de Déjà vu me invadió cuando escuché esas palabras y la sensación no fue la mejor. Recordé a Riley y esa vez en que ella había tenido que hacer ese estrepitoso viaje junto a él y todas las consecuencias que había traído en nosotros. Pero ahora era muy distinto, ella y yo ya no estábamos juntos, y mi incomodidad ante ese, su viaje, debía quedar guardado en mi interior._

___- Mamá, tía Caro dice que debo subirme al auto. Te amo.- mi hijo llegó a nuestro lado y estiró sus brazos para que ella se agachara hasta estar a su altura_

___- Recuerda obedecer en todo a papá.- le advirtió mientras Nick asentía aburrido, al parecer ya le había dado toda la charla_

___- Mamá, me acuerdo de todo lo que dijiste.- arqueó se ceja igual que ella y sonreí_

___- Algo se me pudo haber escapado.- se justificó ella y lo tomó besando la pequeña boca de Nick __¡Dios, sentí envidia!_

___- ¡Edward, Nick. Es hora de irnos. Adiós Bella!.- gritó Caroline desde el auto_

___- Adiós amor.- Bella ignoró el despido de mi novia y agitó su mano hacia Nick.- No dudes en llamarme si pasa algo. Si no se acostumbra, si se resfría, si algo le cae mal…_

___- Bella, lo sé.- la corté. Sonrió apenada y me percaté de sus pasos retrocediendo.- C-cuídate en tu viaje.- le pedí avanzando hacia ella.- Y llámame cualquier cosa_

___- Estaré bien Edward. Soy una mujer bastante mayor.- frunció sus labios y se volteó para irse_

___- Y más hermosa que nunca.- susurré viéndola alejarse._

___Caroline volvió a gritar mi nombre y decidí que era tiempo de dejar ver como mi pasado se alejaba, quizás para esta vez pensar muy distinto si alguna oportunidad se presentaba frente a ella en este viaje que realizaría con su Jefe. Un hombre separado, que muchas veces lo había visto mirar a Bella de forma que me carcomía las entrañas, pero que debía aguantarme ¡Lo nuestro era pasado!_

_…_

___Los días se hacían cortos entre juegos y paseos que realizábamos preferentemente Nick y yo. En cada local que visitábamos o centro comercial que acudíamos, él miraba algo para su mamá. En este, el tercer día de nuestra estadía aquí, salimos abarrotados de bolsas con regalos para Bella. Claramente el dinero salía de mi bolsillo, había trabajado duro estos meses, compartiendo mi tiempo entre trabajo y estudios, y hoy podía darme mis gustos sabiendo que tenía un trabajo estable en lo que me desempeñaría asegurado. Llegamos a la cabaña y Caroline solamente nos observó con una tensa sonrisa y siguió cocinando lo que estaba haciendo. Nick corrió a dejar los regalos en la que estaba acomodada como su habitación y yo me senté frente a mi novia en la isla de la cocina americana._

___- Parece que Nick terminará por comprar todo el pueblo si nos quedamos unos días más.- comentó tratando de sonar divertida_

___- Es su madre, creo que es lógico_

___- ¿También es lógico que tus ahorros se vayan en ella?_

___- Es la madre de mi hijo.- justifiqué cansino. No quería discutir_

___- Edward sabes que soy tolerante en muchas cosas, pero…_

___- ¿Pero?.- la alenté a que siguiera_

___- ¿Cuándo decidamos dar el siguiente paso, será igual? ¿Tú renovarás todo su armario?_

___- ¡Papá!.- gritó Nick desde su cuarto y me paré como un rayo_

___Estaba sentado en el suelo con su pequeña maleta entre sus piernas. Me miró sonriente y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Caroline que estaba tras de mí, me dedicó una mirada envenenada, quizás por no responder su pregunta o el mandato de mi hijo, y se devolvió por el pasillo a la cocina._

___- ¿Qué pasa campeón?.- desordené su cabello_

___- Se me había olvidado darte esto.- sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo_

___- ¿Y esto qué es?.- la tomé y la agité para adivinar su contenido_

___- Es tu regalo por ser un profesional.- indicó a lo que me extrañé, el ya me había dado uno.- Es de mamá.- esclareció y mi estómago saltó_

___- ¿De tu mamá?.- pregunté tontamente_

___- Si, dijo que te lo diera porque ese día cuando me fuiste a dejar ella se olvidó_

___¡Claro que lo había olvidado! Si nos habíamos reñido como dos desconocidos. Lo tomé y con cuidado lo desenvolví, una enorme sonrisa selló mi cara cuando vi de qué se trataba. Días después que Nick naciera habíamos conversado que nunca dejaría a mi hijo inmiscuirse en las carreras clandestinas a las que dedicaba mi tiempo de adolescente. Ella se había reído y me había confrontado ante mis palabras y lo que yo mismo le había hecho pasar a Esme y Carlisle con mis arranques locos hormonales, y a ella misma._

___En mis manos tenía una foto dentro de un marco repleto de autos pintados. La foto era de aquellos tiempos míos, pero en vez de mi rostro salía la carita de Nick sentado al volante. Obviamente recordándome lo que yo no quería ver algún día, y haciendo fuerza con mi pensamiento "La única vez que veré a Nick en un auto de carrera, será retratado. No en vivo y en directo"_

___- ¿Te gusta?.- inquirió mi hijo_

___- Me encanta el regalo, pero nunca harás esto_

___- Lo sé papá. Es peligroso.- expresó con seriedad_

___- Exacto.- extraje mi móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Bella para agradecerle, pero en vez de su habitual "Diga", hoy solo me contestaba su grabación_

___- ¿Es mamá?.- Nick puso su atención en mí_

___- Si, pero debe estar ocupada.- dije en tono agrio_

___- A esta hora solo puede estar durmiendo_

_"__O con otro" pensé para mí y me sentí más frustrado que antes._

**_…_**

___- ¿En qué piensas?.- mi vista salió de la TV para posarse en Caroline_

___- En nada.- mentí_

___Dejó su libro sobre la mesita de noche y apagó la luz para acurrucarse sobre mi pecho. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y atraje su cuerpo tibio hacia mí. Solo la luz de la televisión iluminaba el cuarto. Sus dedos hacían figuras sin sentido en mi pecho, mientras mi mano hacía lo mismo en el escote que dejaba su camisola de dormir._

___Con Caroline nos habíamos conocido poco después de mi ruptura con Bella. Era la chica que trabajaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, donde me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Una vez que mi relación con Bella se quebró, me dediqué a pasar mucho más del tiempo que ya destinaba a estudiar en ese lugar, y fue ahí como nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer para después de casi un año convertirse en más que ello, en una relación amorosa._

___Había sido fácil intentarlo, pues ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que se desarrollaba en mi vida. De mi hijo a temprana edad, de mi relación con alguien unos años mayor y de nuestra ruptura. Caroline había sido mi amiga, mi confidente y eso me había llevado a sentir más por ella, hasta que había decidido dar un paso más. Incluso aunque mi cabeza y mi corazón tuvieran una dueña de gran parte._

_…_

_- Mañana se abrirá un parque de diversiones ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?.- preguntó mientras recogía mis libros_

_- Suena bien. No tengo muchas cosas que hacer_

_- Podrías llevar a Nick.- ofreció._

_- Creo que primero iré yo y luego lo llevaré_

_- ¿Estoy frente a un padre sobre protector?.- se burló_

_- Mas o menos.- reconocí_

_- Bien, entonces nos aseguraremos que sea seguro para Nick, y luego lo llevaremos_

_- ¿Te vas?.- pregunté cuando la vi tomar sus cosas_

_- Si, mi turno ya ha terminado_

_- Entonces bajemos juntos_

_La Universidad solo estaba iluminada por los faroles. Mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento conversamos de diversas cosas, y yo me quedaba mirándola con detenimiento, me gustaba su sonrisa y sobre todo la forma tan sencilla con que intentaba incluir a Nick en nuestros encuentros como amigos, aunque hasta esta fecha nunca lo había llevado conmigo._

_- Bien, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo._

_- Aquí mismo.- asentí_

_Nos acercamos para despedirnos como siempre, pero algo ocurrió esta vez, y nuestros rostros quedaron unidos casi boca con boca. Su respiración llegó a mi rostro y no lo pensé, ladee mi cabeza y capturé sus labios con los míos en forma primera con besos cortos, quizás esperando su alejamiento, pero no fue así. Minutos más tarde nos encontramos respondiendo el beso de cada uno con un desenfrenado ardor._

_- Me gustas.- dije con mi frente apoyada a la de ella_

_- Y tú a mí.- esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Volví a besarla_

_- Mañana entonces será una cita.- exclamé y ella sonrió enormemente_

_- Lo será.- me dio un pequeño beso y se marchó._

_…_

___Recuerdo haberme quedado mucho rato después apoyado en mi auto pensando en lo que había hecho. Caroline me gustaba, y quería volver a intentarlo, pero estaba claro que enamorado no estaba. Y hoy tampoco estaba enamorado, pero me gustaba estar con ella. Podíamos construir un futuro, lo sabía o quería saberlo._

___- Edward.- musitó_

___- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté, aunque mi mente estaba en otro lugar_

___- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero…- dejó la frase allí y tomó una bocanada de aire.- Este viaje…_

___- ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿No ha sido de tu agrado?.- incliné mi cabeza para ver su rostro reflejado por el destello de la pantalla_

___- No es eso, solo que creí.- carraspeó.- Edward, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño a Nick..._

___Con solo esa mención entendí perfectamente a lo que quería llegar. Aunque llevábamos algún tiempo juntos, nuestra relación no había pasado más allá de caricias y una que otra sesión casi de sexo con ropa "Me sentía nuevamente un adolescente". Habíamos planeado este viaje para ambos, o al menos ella lo pensaba así, pues mi hijo estaba incluido aunque nos hubiésemos ido de campamento al patio de mi casa_

___- Caroline.- saqué mi brazo de su espalda y me erguí.- Nick viene conmigo en el paquete_

___- Lo sé amor.- se sentó sobre sus tobillos y acercó su rostro al mío.- Solo creí que esta sería una salida… Yo quiero dar otro paso más_

___- No te entiendo.- mentí en cierto modo_

___- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- declaró.- Te amo  
_

___Era en este momento donde debía estar saltando sobre la cama porque mi mano podría descansar de tanto acariciar mi miembro durante las mañanas y las noches cuando recordaba los momentos vividos con Bella y se endurecía de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Y en vez de eso, me quedé estático en el lugar sin saber qué decir. Ella tomó la iniciativa y acercó su rostro al mío. Bella volvió a mi mente, y cerré los ojos con fuerza por olvidar su suavidad, su sabor, su aroma… Era Caroline ahora, y eso debía seguir así._

___No esperó respuesta y se subió sobre mí para besarme con hambre. La misma hambre que yo estaba expresando devolviéndole su caricia en mi boca, pero con mi mente aun procesando demasiadas cosas. Tomé sus caderas y friccioné mi miembro erecto con su entrepierna que expelía humedad. Rápidamente saqué su ropa de dormir y bajé con premura sus bragas, haciendo lo mismo con mis bóxer, necesitaba olvidar los fantasmas._

___- Edward…- suspiró_

___- Si.- dije solamente_

___- Te amo.- volvió a repetir_

___No contesté nuevamente, y como siempre lo hacía, callar. La aferré de su cintura y la voltee con su espalda apoyada en la cama, estiré mi mano hasta tomar el cabecero y con la otra incliné su pierna hacia mi hombro. Di mi primera estocada y cuando el rostro de otra apareció delante de mí y quise volver a empujar dentro de ella…_

___- Papá.- sentí fuera de la habitación_

___- Mierda.- susurré a duras penas, levantándome y saliendo de ella como un rayo_

___- Edward.- protestó Caroline, pero yo ya tenía la sábana enrollada en mi cintura caminando a la puerta_

___- ¿Qué pasa Nick?.- cerré la puerta de la habitación viendo el rostro molesto de Caroline_

___- Tuve una pesadilla.- refregó sus ojos_

___Quise tomarlo en brazo y cargarlo como cuando era más pequeño, pero tenía un problema bastante grande y duro entre las piernas. Por lo que lo tomé de los hombros y lo encaminé a su cuarto. Se recostó y esperó por mí, que ingresé a su baño para tratar de calmar mi amiguito._

___- Los sueños, sueños son Nick ¿No es eso lo que siempre dice tu mamá?_

___- Si, pero soñé con ella.- mi corazón dolió de la punzada_

___- ¿Qué cosa soñaste Nick?.- lo miré estando ovillado_

___- No lo sé, solo que ella lloraba mucho. No me gusta verla llorar.- me acosté a su lado_

___- ¿La has visto llorar?.- asintió.- ¿Cuándo?.- demandé_

___- Ella no sabe que yo la veo, pero ella llora siempre_

___- ¿Sabes por qué llora?.- tragué saliva con fuerza_

___- Ella llora cuando ve la foto que tengo en mi cuarto de ti, de mí y de ella_

___Si la punzada de dolor que antes me había azotado era dolorosa, ahora me partía en dos. _

___Esperé hasta que Nick se durmió y me levanté enrollado en la sábana hasta pararme en la ventana. Volví a mi dormitorio y Caroline estaba dormida hacia su lado de la cama, clara señal que se había dormido molesta. Me senté al otro extremo y me quedé pensando mirando hacia la clara noche que teníamos encima ¡Bella! Fue el pensamiento recurrente minuto tras minuto_

___Cuando nos separamos, yo sabía que no estábamos bien. Pero nunca creí que ella tuviera la capacidad de dar término a todo lo que vivíamos, la razón es que aunque yo también sabía que estábamos mal, nunca hubiese tenido las agallas de dejarla, porque fuese como fuese, ella… Era y sería siempre el amor de mi vida._

___No quería eso, nunca lo quise y me costó demasiado tiempo sobreponerme a nuestro término. Cuando Caroline llegó, fue como mi salvavidas y me aferré a ella. No con amor, sino con desespero. _

___Miré la hora, pasaban las 3 de la mañana y miré mi teléfono móvil ¿Dónde y qué estaría haciendo Bella en estos momentos? L o pensé una y otra vez en llamarla, pero desistía en último momento. Hasta que una idea pasó por mi cabeza, me paré de un salto y en putillas salí de la habitación recogiendo mis vaqueros por el camino. Salí al exterior sintiendo el frío de la noche. Marqué rápidamente y esperé. Agradecí cuando la contestadora no salió y fue el tono de marcado el que apareció._

___- ¿Edward?.- preguntó con voz dormida.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nick está bien?.- se desperezó rápido_

___- Tranquila, él está bien.- la calmé.- Es solo… Tuvo una pesadilla y no volvía a dormirse_

___- ¿Se asustó mucho? ¿Ahora está dormido?_

___- Si, si. Costó un poco, pero se durmió_

___- Mi Nick.- susurró y sonreí ante su ternura.- ¿Qué pasa entonces?_

___Me quedé en silencio varios segundos en que ella repitió mi nombre para saber si estaba aquí aun. Debió verificar la pantalla y guardó silencio al igual que yo. No sabía que decirle._

___- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?.- me golpee en la frente. Una pregunta tonta_

___- Bien. Hoy me he acostado tarde. Tuvimos una cena extenuante_

___- ¿C-con tu jefe?.- inquirí pasando saliva como loco_

___- Por supuesto Edward. Se supone que hemos venido ambos a esto_

___- Claro.- asentí sin que pudiese verme.- ¿Estás saliendo con él?.- solté sin detenerme a pensarlo_

___- No.- su respuesta automática me dejó en paz_

___- Lo siento, no debí preguntar_

___- Está bien Edward, no pasa nada_

___- Si pasa.- susurré.- Claro que pasa.- proseguí en el mismo tono de voz_

___- Edward, creo que es tarde…_

___- ¿Por qué terminamos si ni tú y yo queríamos eso?.- esa pregunta me rondaba siempre_

___- Porque…- se quedó en silencio.- No estábamos bien_

___- Pero podíamos salir adelante_

___- ¿Lo creías así?.- consultó_

___- Lo creo así.- hablé en presente_

___- Edward, me dijiste que estabas pensando en construir algo con ella ¿Quieres llegar a ese punto?_

___- Quiero llegar a saber qué mierda nos pasó.- gruñí y tiré de mi cabello_

___- Estás con ella, la quieres… Olvida lo que tuvimos.- su voz sonó rota.- Nick debe ser nuestra única preocupación_

___- Tú también eres mi preocupación_

___- ¿Por qué? Soy una mujer bastante adulta, se cuidarme. No te preocupes_

___- Me preocupo porque pase el tiempo que pase, sigues estando en mí_

___- Edward… No me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos, porque Nick es mi centro, pero creo que mereces algo mejor. Alguien que esté en tu mismo…_

___- No me hables de la edad por favor.- resoplé.- Por que te amé con 11 once años demás, sigue siendo la misma cuenta y sigo amándote igual_

___Escuché un sollozo por la línea y cuando quise volver a hablar, seguirle diciendo lo que había podido soltar después de más de un año, ella cortó. Me quedé allí de pié aguantando el frío, porque aquel que sentí por dentro era mucho más gélido._

**_…_**

___- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para el cumpleaños de Nick?_

___- No lo sé. Bella y las demás chicas deben estar organizando todo_

___- Me gustaría participar.- me detuve mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial_

___- Hablaré con Bella_

___- No tienes que pedirle autorización ¿O sí?_

___- No.- dije hosco_

___- ¿Qué va a regalarle Bella a Nick? Espero que haya actualizado sus ideas_

___- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- la encaré_

___- Porque Nick me mostró el regalo del año pasado y creo que esos juguetes están un poco pasados de moda_

___- Lo que Bella quiera obsequiarle a Nick está bien_

___- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- me miró buscando respuestas en mi rostro_

___- ¿Por qué?_

___- Desde que volvimos de esas vacaciones con Nick, has estado extraño_

___- Son ideas tuyas.- mentí_

___- Sabes que no es así ¿Qué pasa?_

___Dejé mis manos en mis bolsillos y me balancee hacia delante y atrás con mi cabeza gacha. Desde ese día y cuando le había dicho aquello a Bella, no lograba sacármela de la cabeza, mucho menos que antes. El día que había dejado a Nick con ella de volver de la cabaña, Bella había hecho como si nada, pero yo no podía. Levanté mi cabeza y Caroline me observaba intensamente con sus ojos brillantes como si fuese a llorar. Y ahí comprendí que la quería, pero de una forma muy distinta a como quería a otra persona, y que jamás la podría querer como la quería a ella, a Bella. Era cariño, no amor._

___- Vas a romper conmigo.- soltó retorciendo sus manos_

___- Caroline.- traté de hablar_

___- No des vueltas Edward, tan solo dímelo de frente y de una vez_

___- No he jugado contigo. Te quiero…_

___- Pero no me amas.- sacó las palabras de mi boca_

___- Lo siento.- dije de verdad.- Mi error fue obligarme a amarte, pero no puedo_

___- Tú la amas a ella. Y ella te ama a ti_

___- En eso te equivocas.- le rebatí_

___- ¿Se lo has preguntado?.- cuestionó limpiando sus lágrimas_

___- Caro, no creo que esto debamos hablarlo_

___- Pregúntaselo cuando ya no tengas lazos con nadie.- rozó mi brazo.- Ella te ama, solo tiene miedo de que hayas encontrado alguien mejor que ella. Alguien más joven_

___- Siempre tuvo problemas con la edad.- reconocí con una triste sonrisa  
_

___- Y tú siempre seguiste amándola igual. Ayúdala a confiar en ella, en ti y en lo que puedan tener_

___No dijo nada más y caminó lejos de mí. La seguí llamando, pero corrió y se perdió entre la multitud. Me sentía un verdadero verdugo por hacerle esto. Ella no se merecía esto, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en seguir una ilusión que había creado en mi mente. Yo anhelaba amarla, anhelaba tener con ella un futuro, pero la realidad era que mi futuro no era ella. Siempre y todos los días había sido Bella "Mi chica eleven"_

**_…_**

___- ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi ahijado?.- consultó Jacob tomando de su copa_

___- La semana entrante.- le respondí_

___- Celeste le ha estado dibujando con demasiado ahínco los dibujos animados que le pidió_

___- ¿Va a pegarle un mural en su cuarto? A Bella le dará un ataque_

___- Sabes que Celeste tiene sus métodos de convencimiento.- subió y bajó sus cejas_

___- Ok, no más detalles.- corté_

___Jacob y Celeste habían comenzado una relación poco tiempo después de aquella fiesta. Creía sinceramente que Jacob se aburriría de ella, pero mi amiga era una persona con la que no se jugaba y se lo había hecho saber con tenacidad al primer momento. Llevaban varios años juntos, y Celeste había calzado muy bien con las chicas, sobre todo con Bella, incluso a pesar de la diferencia de edad._

___- ¿Bella no sabe que tu relación con Caroline se fue por el retrete?. – soltó como era su costumbre_

___- No. No es como si fuera y le contara del clima.- rodé mis ojos_

___- De hecho no.- concordó.- Me la encontré hace unos días_

___- ¿Con quién?.- cuestioné apresurado. Mi amigo sonrió y se apoyó con calma en su silla_

___- Sola.- dijo al fin.- Ella no ha sido tan estúpida para involucrarse con alguien solo por soledad.- espetó. Sí, Jacob era fans número uno de Bella desde hacía unos años_

___- Eso quiere decir que yo soy un estúpido.- asintió sin perder tiempo_

___- Nunca debiste involucrarte con ella estando enamorado de otra.- iba a replicar, pero continuó.- Caroline podía ser muy buena, pero es con Bella con quien te vías casado, con familia, perros y casa_

___- Pero eso se terminó.- dije con pesar_

___- ¿No piensas reconquistarla?_

___- ¿Crees que me daría otra oportunidad?.- mi tono fue sarcástico_

___- Bella no ha dejado de sentir por ti lo que viene sintiendo de hace años. Tan solo basta mirarla para darse cuenta. Y fuiste un idiota la dañarla estando con otra_

___- Creí que eras mi amigo.- bufé_

___- Lo soy y por eso te digo esto.- hizo una pausa y se inclinó.- Cuando recién empezaste con ella, tuve el presentimiento que solo sería la típica aventura pasajera. Que cuando obtuvieras todo lo que buscabas la dejarías. Pero con el tiempo me sorprendí, nunca te había visto con alguien así, y nunca te vi con Caroline como cuando estabas con Bella. Fácil, ni siquiera llegaste a acostarte con ella.- guiñó un ojo  
_

___- ¿Qué?.- pregunté de pronto aturdido por su declaración_

___- ¿Te acostaste con ella?.- me devolvió mirándome fijamente_

___- No.- me hundí en mi asiento_

___- Lo sabía.- rió engreído.- Y lo supe porque ni siquiera te veía con ganas de estar con ella a solas. Si hasta llevaste a Nick en la primera salida como pareja que tenían realmente_

___- Solo no se dio el tiempo. Y mi hijo siempre está primero_

___- No lo hiciste porque cuando uno ama de verdad, el engaño no cuenta_

___- No engañaba a nadie.- rebatí gruñendo_

___- Te conozco Edward, y solo con el pensar en estar con otra sentías que engañabas a Bella_

___- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que soy un blando?.- mi pregunta era incrédula_

___- Puede se… En realidad lo eres.- se carcajeó.- Ahora solo debes volver a tu ama_

___- Gracioso.- mascullé_

___- Realista.- contradijo_

___- ¿Cómo lo hago?.- mi cara se frunció lo que causó más gracia de su parte_

___- Realmente dejaste de ser un playboy. Está bien, voy a enseñarte ahora yo. Y lo hago mayormente porque Nick se lo pasa preguntando el por qué sus tíos están juntos, menos sus padres_

___- ¿Qué?.- me senté casi al borde de mi silla_

___- Nick ha estado haciendo esas preguntas_

___- El es muy pequeño.- no sé si trataba de convencerme yo o a él_

___- Nick se da cuenta de las cosas Edward. Él empieza a preguntar, y te diré que su adoración por Caroline no era mucha_

___Su confesión me había pillado desprovisto de argumentos para rebatir. Ahora entendía muchos comportamientos de Nick hacia Caroline, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo parecía aceptarla. Me pregunté si alguna vez ellos habrían intercambiado algunas "no muy gratas" palabras. Era hora de resolver mi vida, la de Bella y sobre todo la de mi hijo. Él necesitaba una familia de verdad, una con figuras paternas presentes todo el tiempo, y yo los necesitaba a ellos de igual manera._

___Nos enfrascamos en una larga conversación de todas las posibilidades que tenía y las cartas que debía jugar para volver a reconquistar a Bella, o como él decía, solo retomar lo que por idiotas habíamos querido perder. Solo esperaba que mi amigo estuviera en lo cierto._

**_…_**

___La casa estaba repleta de gente, regalos, dulces y todo lo que se pudiese imaginar. Las chicas habían hecho un buen trabajo para los 7 años ya de mi campeón, que al momento de apagar sus velas nos miró de forma que no supe comprender a Bella y a mí, haciendo partícipe a todos de ese extraño momento. Cuando cayó la tarde sus amigos y primos comenzaron a marcharse. Alice, Rose y Tanya quedaron de acudir mañana para ayudarle a Bella a ordenar el desastre que había quedado, pero yo tenía un plan en mente y lo esperaba ejecutar._

___- Edward deja ahí, las chicas vendrán mañana a darme una mano_

___- No me cuesta nada.- encogí mis hombros y seguí limpiando todo_

___Nadie preguntó por la ausencia de Caroline, solo mis padres, Alice y Jacob sabían que todo había terminado y que del mismo modo estaba con todas las expectativas de retomar lo que nunca debía haber acabado, por lo que disimuladamente me desearon suerte cuando se marcharon. Nick se desplomó de sueño en el sillón y lo cargué a su cuarto, lo besé y en silencio le pedí fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía pensado. Esta vez me la jugaría como debía haberlo hecho aquella vez en que no estaba de acuerdo con terminar y por cobarde lo había dejado así._

___- Te ves agotada.- comenté cuando entré a la cocina_

___- Los niños agotan y Nick tiene la vitalidad de 20, mas todos los que estaban.- suspiró dramáticamente_

___- Ha quedado todo limpio.- indiqué la sala_

___- Gracias Edward.- se levantó y suponiendo lo que haría se encaminó a la puerta ¡Era una disimulada despedida obligada!_

___- Espera.- la tomé delicadamente de su brazo.- Necesitamos hablar_

___- Estoy agotada.- se excusó e intentó zafarse de mi agarre_

___- Eso mismo dije yo aquella vez que dimos el paso hacia el peor error que pudimos cometer.- tras unos segundos respondió_

___- No sé de que hablas.- esquivó mi mirada y con mi mano libre la obligué a volverla_

___- Nunca debimos darnos por vencidos Bella. Quizás no nos veíamos mucho, estábamos cansados cuando llegábamos a casa. Pero había algo que nunca aminoró aunque con tantos líos no lo viéramos. Lo que nos unía, el amor_

___- Edward…_

___- Yo te amo y te he amado desde hace demasiado tiempo_

___- Ahora estás con Caroline._

___- Te amo y no me arrepiento de nada por lo que hemos pasado, solo de habernos entregado tan fácil a la separación_

___- Esto ya no daba para más_

___- ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Hay alguien más?.- cuestioné intentando saber más_

___- No hay nadie más_

___- Responde mí otra pregunta.- ordené acercándome a ella_

___- Edward dejemos esto así ¿Quieres?_

___- ¿Me amas?_

___Pasaron largos minutos en que no decía nada. El miedo de conocer una respuesta negativa me tenía clavado en el mismo lugar y casi sin respirar. Elevó su hermoso rostro, ahora de mujer un poco más madura, pero igualmente fascinante y clavó sus ojos en los míos, aquellos que ya me estaban respondiendo lo que quería oír. Sonreí y acaricié con mi pulgar su barbilla y el contorno de sus labios, esos que ansiaba tanto besar._

___- Te amo.- susurró casi sin voz y con una nota de pena_

___- Yo nunca he dejado de amarte. Eres tú lo que quiero para mi vida Bella_

___- Pero Edward, no podemos volver a equivocarnos. Nick ahora entiende las cosas y le destrozaría que nosotros nos volvamos a separar, además…_

___- Caroline no existe.- expliqué pasando mis ojos de los suyos a sus labios.- Es una gran mujer.- sentí tensarse su cuerpo.- Pero no eres tú y me cegué a querer creer eso. No es la mujer de mi vida y tampoco la que me ha dado el mayor regalo de mi vida_

___- Y si nos…_

___- ¿Crees que no equivocamos al estar juntos?.- me miró intenso_

___- No_

___- Yo tampoco_

___Con desespero junté mis labios a los que había soñado volver a probar. Sabían incluso mejor de lo que los recordaba y sus besos parecían ser más ardientes que la primera vez incluso que la probé. Extendí mi mano y apagué el interruptor de la luz, tampoco quería que Nick viera esta escena, y estaba seguro que podía aparecer en cualquier momento._

___- Edward…- se separó y me observó._

___- ¿Qué pasa?.- mis manos no la dejaban _

___- No quiero…volver a… Tengo miedo.- dijo al fin apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro_

___- Yo también, pero de no ser lo que necesitas_

___- Tu siempre has sido todo para mí_

___- Entonces no hay nada que temer. Te amo y esta vez será para siempre_

___- Edward…_

___- Para siempre Bella. No volveré a ser un cobarde dejándote ir, porque tu lugar es conmigo_

___- Está bien, intentemoslo.- asintió. Sonreí_

___- No, no vamos a intentar nada. Solo vamos a retomar donde nos quedamos. Te amo.- tomé su rostro y lo puse a la altura del mío. Me devolvió una tímida sonrisa_

___- Yo nunca he dejado de amarte.- respondió. _

___Y con esas palabras, era como si una parte de mi cuerpo hubiese vuelto a mí. Porque el amor no había tenido edad antes y mucho menos ahora. Porque no me importaba que nos separaran 11 años. Ella me había enseñado a amar, aun cuando yo tomaba todo como un juego… Y quería que ella me siguiera enseñando todo lo que me quedara por aprender, así como yo le enseñaría día a día, que en la confianza radicaba el amor, y que el nuestro podía con todo._

___..._

___

* * *

_

**Nick**

**…**

Tío Derek había dicho que los sueños se cumplían y ver a mamá con papá dándose un beso como el de tío Emmett y Rose, suponía que tenía razón. Tomé el teléfono y marqué

- ¿Nick?

- Tía Alice. Mamá y papá se estaban dando un beso como tío Em y tía Rose.- un chillido me hizo quitar mi oreja del teléfono

- Muy bien Nick, solo quédate en tu cuarto

- ¿Es bueno que se den un beso así?.- pregunté cuando me produjo una arcada pensar en eso

- ¡Es excelente!.- volvió a chillar, me mandó un beso y cortó

Me acosté y recordé a tío Derek. Marqué su número y esperé a que contestara.

- ¿Hola?

- Tío Derek, creo que los deseos se cumplen, mamá y papá están juntos ahora

- ¿Juntos?

- Se están dando un beso. Yo no pedí eso, pero pedí que estuvieran juntos ¿Es eso, eso?

- Si campeón, ahora solo quédate ahí y espera

- ¿Y si quiero pedirle un hermanito o hermanita?

- No te preocupes mi amor.- gritó tía Tanya.- En nueve meses llegará.- escuché gruñir a Tío Derek y luego reírse

- Mañana nos iremos unos días de campamento Nick.- anunció tío Derek

- Si.- grité amortiguado con las sábanas para que no me oyeran y corté

_"Deseo que mamá y papá estén juntos de nuevo y pueda tener un hermanito o hermanita. Ojalá una hermanita para que juegue a las muñecas con mamá. Yo ya tengo un equipo con papá"_ Recordé mi deseo y sonreí, ahora seríamos una familia.

_Para siempre…_

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

_

* * *

_

**¡Final chicas! Hemos llegado hasta aquí, por fin. **

**Quiero agradecer una y otra vez los comentarios que me regalaron y a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer. Como les dije a muchas, el final me costó un poco.**

**Esta historia nació de una que tuve la oportunidad maravillosa de conocer, pero que tuvo un final muy distinto. Por eso quise hacerla así, dejarlos juntos, porque**

**en la vida real se que aun lo están, aunque "El Edward real", ahora está en otro lugar. Uno mejor.**

**...**

**Cariños a mis PADU, que siempre han estado conmigo. Y todas las personas que he conocido a través de cada historia que he escrito.**

**Se que muchas veces soné molesta cuando veía tantas personas leyendo, pero pocas comentando. Pero de todas maneras agradezco a mis lectoras fantasmas.**

**...**

**Un beso enorme y espero nos sigamos leyendo en mis otras historias.**

**Las actualizaré en estos días, solo quería terminar bien con esta.**

**...**

**Pam3 ¡Miles de gracias a ustedes por apoyarme!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chicas/os.**_

_**Lamento ilusionar a algunas personas subiendo aquí esto, y haciendo pensar que es un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto tiempo atrás terminó y que sin duda, ha sido la que más buenos momentos me ha traído… Por lo mismo vengo a dejarles un aviso de utilidad pública (como muchas otras autoras lo hacen), por si les interesa o simplemente quieren echarle un vistazo.**_

_**..**_

_**ME HA LLEGADO EL SIGUIENTE MENSAJE**_

_**..**_

_**"Has sido nominada por las lectoras de (FFAD) a The Next Book 2012. El concurso consiste en que las lectoras escojan al fic que les gustaría ver convertido en libro. Las votaciones terminan el 20 de marzo !Suerte!"... Pues bien, mi Eleven Years está nominado allí, por si a ustedes les interesa o bien deseen votar por las otras niñas que allí salen y son geniales :) Besitos y aquí les dejo el link, aunque recuerden que debe ir todo junto sin espacios como lo dejaré yo a continuación.**_

_**...  
**_

_**http : / / premios - ffad . blogspot . com /**_

_**...**_

_**Eso sería :) Cariños a todas, y aprovecho para agradecer a quienes han seguido leyéndola y comentando su percepción.  
**_


End file.
